Fate Guides My Steps
by BrokenPoetry
Summary: AU On the island continent of Isha, an unstoppable tyrant seeks to own everything from shore to shore. Many have stood against him, and many have fallen. But when the rebel forces manage to gain the aid of a Seer, perhaps even Fate can be changed. SS ET
1. Part One: Tempered

Fate Guides My Steps

Chapter One: Tempered

YoseiAmbereyes (Jade)

* * *

"Word has reached us your highness..."

Spoke a regally dressed General as he cautiously entered the grand throne room where his lord and master resided. The jet black breast plate he wore seemed to absorb all light instead of reflecting it. The silver inlay in the pattern of a twisting snake flashed back the yellow and orange of the torches that lit up the windowless chamber. His midnight blue cloak signaled his rank, head of the Eastern Armies. Within easy reach of his right hand hung a long broad sword, on his left side a wicked looking dirk was thrust into his belt. Before coming any closer the General gracefully bent to one knee and bowed his head. Then he rose and walked the rest of the distance to the platform. The circular platform was more like a stage, an impressive solid pass of marble that gave the throne an extra four feet over anyone on the floor. The man on the throne regarded his General for a moment and then nodded once, signaling him to continue.

"Reports say that the rumors of the Seer in Arcadia, are true, my lord. Spies have conveyed that she uses an all seeing deck of cards to tell the future. She lives on the western border of Arcadia, the one shared with our ally, the Vasan. With your order, we could have her cards within the fortnight."

The High Lord was a man of very few words. However he analyzed other's very carefully and very shrewdly. The ruling Lord of Hummai, was a very strict dictator. His people dared not rebel, for fear of his rage. When he took this land for his own twenty years ago and a young age of eighteen, people believed he might be a kind ruler. But his tactics that he employed to gain his territory were less that honorable. Betraying allies, defying treaties, breaking pacts; all things that he resorted to, to get what he wanted. He was a surprisingly slight man, with a narrow face and body. In his voluminous robes that he wore, it was hard to detect where the robes ended and he began. None the less, everyone knew his strength, his ruthlessness, and his ambition.

On the small continent of Isha, there once had been six peaceful ruling kingdoms. In the twenty years since the High Lord came to power, that number had dwindled to three. Vasan held the farthest western lands, the deserts, the plains, and the western sea. The High Lord's land curved along the southern belly of the continent, and then around to the eastern shores of the continent. Arcadia resided in the north, their snowy mountain strong holds, and their fierce southern cities. For the moment.

"Well, then I guess we move forward with our plans a little earlier than I had anticipated."

The High Lord spoke at last. He idly drummed his fingers against the white marble of his elaborate throne and hummed an old lullaby under his breath. He stared unblinkingly at General Asagawa, his pale silver eyes regarding the warrior. The General's nervousness was tangible. The High Lord smirked, knowing the hood of his cloak would hide the curving of his lips.

"Tell my historians to comb my libraries for anything on omniscient objects. Tell them I will need to know how to operate these cards once I get my hands on them. Next, send word to Vasan, we move on Arcadia in five days. You will go with the Vasan King to attack with his fleet. Take as many men as you believe you will need, and when you cross the boarder, break from Vasan's ranks and seek those cards. If the King has any problems with your...errand, tell him that I will not attack from the south until those cards are in my hands. That should take care of any concerns of his. He has wanted the westernlands of Arcadia for crop growing. Once we are in the throng, we shall push for the southern capital, the first there will claim the metal rich mountains to Arcadia's northeast."

His orders were clean and concise, all given with out any hint of emotion. For all Asagawa could tell his lord could have been commenting on the status of the army weaponry or the stock of fine wines for the palace. He made the finely tuned plan that they all had worked on for months sound...trivial. How could someone be so assured in their fate? So certian that things will go according to plan?

The General nodded once to show he understood the orders, then turned and barked instructions to the lower ranking officials in the back of the room. They skittered about to do the High Lord's bidding. Once the orders had be doled out the General slowly began backing away to leave. But before he could get far, the General spoke again.

"Oh, and General?"

The Master of the Eastern Army turned instantly, stood erect and at attention.

"My Lord?"

The High Lord stared impassively at the General for a moment, his hard silver eyes boring into the General's murky brown ones.

"I am placing you personally in charge of those cards. If they reach me damaged, or are lost, I will take it out of your skin. Understand?"

He said it with a cruel seriousness that few ever retain. Just the High Lord's words made the General's skin crawl and his hair stand on end. His throat closed up, and his hands shook at his sides. Turning those shaking fingers into a fist to hide any trace of weakness, the General nodded and then fled the main hall. He didn't not slow down until he reached the stables in the palace's court yard. Once there, he rested against the stall of his horse for some time. In his mind he replayed the High Lord's words, and still felt the same reaction. But the General shook it off and saddled up his horse. If he was to be the one responsible for the cards, then by God, he would be there for their capture.

The General left the city with four battalions of men. It would take them six days of hard riding to reach the Vasan King's side. And the King's troops would be leaving for the boarder four days hence. That gave the General and his men a day of rest in Trinsdell, the Vasan capital, and then they would all march on Arcadia.

From a high tower the High Lord watched his General's departure. The evil man smiled a dark smile with his cruel intentions in mind.

* * *

Fifteen year old Syaoran Li rose before dawn that morning, just like every other morning. The little village he lived in was nestled in a thick forest on the western boarder of his home country of Arcadia. He went through a series of light stretches just outside the hut he shared with his mother and four sisters. His sensitive ears picked up the familiar sounds of the rest of the villagers beginning to rouse. Walking over to the well, the young teenager ran a hand through his unruly light brown hair, noting dimly that it was getting rather long, his bangs now hung well over his eyes. With practiced ease, Syaoran pulled up a bucket full of cool water and rinsed his face, enjoying the bracing feeling it gave him. He looked at his reflection, the graying sky over head providing a sharp contrast to his tanned skin and brown hair. Stunning amber eyes looked up from the bucket, staring intently at their true owner. Syaoran sighed, maybe he would keep his hair long, it provided good cover for such startling eyes. His mother would tell him he had the eyes of a wolf, a predator.

The young teen had a scrawny build, in recent months he had gained several inches of height, and now the rest of his body rushed to keep up. The older men assured him that he would grow into his new height soon enough. Syaoran snorted at the idle thought, and settled the well bucket on the rim of the stone well for whoever the next user would be. He turned to look at the stirring village around him. He smiled. The people of this village were mostly of his family, the Li family. Ages ago, hundreds of years, they were once a royal family that ruled the lands to the east of here. Now they were farmers, and artisans; however, the pride of the once royal family remained, even if the power they once held did not. And while they had taken up the lives of farmers and artisans, each child born with the Li name was given intensive warrior training since birth. Such skills were highly valued in this country, with the Vasans and the Hummais both eyeing Arcadia with hungry looks, Syaoran knew it was a matter of a couple years before drafters returned to this village to take up all able bodied young men for the army. These lands, in fact, had been a gift from the grandfather of the current Arcadian King for the Li Clan's vital participation in a civil war.

Syaoran reached under his rough weave tunic and pulled out the necklace he was never seen without. A braided red cord that held a sphere of black onyx flanked by tassels. It had been given to him by his father, just before he died. It was a heavy burden for the young teen to bear, since it marked him as the heir to the Clan, the next leader of his family. Syaoran moved away from the waking village, walking purposefully out the back gate and into the edges of the forest that crept like green fringe into the space the village had taken up. He wished for solitude for his next exercises. Removing the necklace from his neck, he then let it hang from his right hand. There was no flash, no sound, just a blink and suddenly a long broad sword occupied the space the necklace had. The stunning sliver blade was straight but curved just lightly inwards on both sides, giving the tip and the area next to the hilt a wider width. The hilt was black and gold, the grip was red and the braided red cord with the black onyx sphere dangled from the top. Syaoran slid into the stance of his first kata, closing his eyes he evened his breathing and then began.

His scrawny and awkward looking form suddenly fell away, and any onlooker would he stunned by the grace that the teen now moved with. Sliding flawlessly from each move into the next the conducted his exercises with his eyes closed in concentration. The sword in his hands was magic, its transition from its necklace state to the sword was initiated however, by Syaoran's magic. The young teen aside from being the most skilled warrior in his family, a learned student, a farmer, a horseman, was also a sorcerer in training. It could never be said that Syaoran Li was anything but determined. The young heir was determined to be the best leader he could for his family. And if that meant, giving up many aspects of a normal childhood to reach those goals, then so be it.

A vicious downward slash, fueled by that thought was suddenly halted by an unfelt obstacle. Syaoran opened his eyes and shook his away from his thoughts with some shame. He should have been paying more attention to his surroundings, he realized as he started at the short sapling he had just sliced neatly in half. Returning himself to the part of the forest with the smallest amount of trees, Syaoran began again, this time concentrating only on the movements of his sword.

That is, until his cousin interrupted him.

"SYAORAN!"

The Li Clan heir faltered for a second then turned on heel and faced his new adversary. His attacker came in the form of an thirteen year old girl. She was barefoot, with her long black hair up in two pony tails on either side of her head. Up until a few months ago, his cousin had been close to his height, however he now was atleast a head taller than her. She was dressed in loose weave tunic, and pants she saw his sword in his hand and thus screeched to a halt a few feet away. Deep mahogany red eyes looked at Syaoran, and her full red lips turned down in a pout.

"Meling, what ever it is, it better be good."

The young girl crossed her arms and frowned.

"Come on, give me some credit, Syaoran. I know better than to interrupt your sword training."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow in question, waiting for what ever message or news that she carried.

"Elder needs your help this morning, his usual helper Jin is still being treated by Lady Nadeshiko for his fever."

Syaoran sighed, he lowered his sword to his side, a moment later he was pulling the red cord over his head. The village Elder was acting as Li Clan leader for Syaoran until he came of age. This wise old man was a constant in everyone's life in the village, and he did a wonderful job advising those under his protection. Syaoran had nothing but the highest respect for the man. Thus his willingness to follow his younger cousin from the sanctuary of the forest back into the village.

In the short amount of time that had passed, the village had become alive with movement. Children began to race up and down the center of the village, woman opened the shutters to their huts and aired out the sleeping pallets and men and boys gathered their tools for a day in the fields. Meling broke off after a few homes to return to her mother's side for morning chores. Leaving Syaoran to finish walking to the Elder's hut alone. Along the way, many villagers paused in their morning tasks to greet the young man.

"Syaoran! You on your way to see Elder? Tell him that the door hinges he asked for will be done by tomorrow!"

The blacksmith called out as he stoked his slumbering fires to life. Syaoran answered with a visible nod, but refrained from speaking. The Elder lived at the edge of the village, opposite from the village entrance. He was also one of the few villagers that lived in a house, rather than a hut or lean too structure. Climbing up the rough hewn stairs, Syaoran politely knocked and then entered.

"Ahhh, Syaoran. I take it your cousin found you in the forest this morning."

Syaoran gave a neat bow before sinking to a cross legged sit next to the older man's low table. The Elder poured the younger man a cup of tea from the steaming tea pot.

"Yea, she found me. So how is Jin doing? Better I hope."

The Elder smiled and nodded his head, setting the tea pot back down; and then picking up his own cup to take a delicate sip.

"Oh yes, he is doing much better. Lady Nadishiko assures me that Jin is beyond danger, he now just needs a couple more days of rest to ensure his full recovery."

Syaoran said nothing, allowing a pleasant silence to settle over them. His thoughts wandered to the resident healer of their village, the Lady Nadeshiko. She lived outside of the village, about a ten minute walk through the forest due east. While her reasons for living outside of the protection of the village were vague, the villagers never pressed her for clarification. The young healer had showed up outside the village gates one stormy summer afternoon around six months ago. She had nothing with her but the clothes on her back and two young children in tow. Usually, the presence of a stranger inside the walls of the Li Clan, was merely tolerated. However, Nadeshiko arrived in the village just in time to treat and save half its people from a strange whooping cough that plagued them. The green eyed beauty not only received the thanks and gratitude of the village, but their trust as well. Presently, she was the resident healer and doctor for the village with the village midwife training every day under her.

Syaoran took a sip of his tea, a small smile gracing his features. He thought of Nadishiko's two children, the eldest was a boy Syaoran's age. The village horse trainer had taken him up as an apprentice, and Syaoran suspected that the other stable boy, a Li, was giving Nadishiko's boy a few hand to hand combat lessons in exchange for chores. The other child was a young girl, just turned tweleve this past spring. Syaoran had had little interaction with her in the past months, since she rarely left Nadeshiko's side and was very shy. In the few times Syaoran had spoken to Nadeshiko directly, he had caught a glimpse of a small slip of a girl, peaking from behind things, doors, walls or curtains; bright green eyes staring wide eyed at him.

"Syaoran. If you are done with your tea, we should get started."

The young teen blinked, pulled again from his thoughts. He looked at his cup to find its contents gone. He put his cup down, rose and then helped the Elder to his feet. Allowing him to lean heavily on his arm, Syaoran lead the Elder to the porch outside. A handful of villagers had gathered outside the house, all of them had their arms crossed, or their eyes darkened with some sort of trouble or worry. The Elder settled on the steps of his home and sagely folded his hands in his lap. Syaoran took up a sentinel seat one step down from the Elder to the right. His job was simple, keep everyone cool and level headed. Today was the last day of the week, and in the morning, the Elder would hear cases or troubles brought to him to solve. It was a tedious job, but Syaoran knew it would one day fall to him, so he focused and listened closely to the first pair that stepped foreword.

* * *

The men's nervousness and excitement was rubbing off on the horses. General Asagawa patted the neck of his own gray war horse in a comforting gesture that soothed his raging emotions as much as his horse's. Six days of hard riding, the General and four battalions of his best and most trusted men had entered the Vasan capital of Trinsdell. After a day of rest, Asagawa led his troops out along with the Vasan King, who sat at the head of seven thousand strong. It would be them, that would make the first strike against Arcadia. Asagawa would attack with the Vasans at Arcadia's western boarder. They would push past the boarder patrols and into the thick Arcadian forests, once there, Asagawa would take one battalion and ride to the village where the seer lived. The remainder of his troops would stay with the Vasan King, both as a sign of good will and as collateral, to ensure Asagawa's word of the High Lord's intent to attack from the south.

Now, they were stationed just on the other side of a few sloping hills, beyond their cover lay the Arcadian boarder. The blood red sun sank slowly behind them, a testament to their intent. Asagawa sighed, and calmed himself. He should enjoy this last idle moment, he would not get another for some time.

Horses nickered, and shifted about. He could hear the men whispering sweet comforts in their mount's ears. The sun's light dimmed with each passing moment. Stars began to come out, the little holes in the dark blue sky. Crickets and cicadas began a night time chorus, but Asagawa noticed the lack of frogs or birds. Just like the horses, those animals could feel the tension in the air. Asagawa closed his eyes.

Soon.

* * *

Nadeshiko shivered. She pulled her shawl tighter against her body as she finished tucking her little daughter into the bed they shared. Her son lay, nearly asleep, on his own pallet by the hearth. She smiled at the teen, as his eyes drooped shut. Once assured the boy was asleep, she crept over and pressed a gentle kiss on his brow. Nadeshiko then padded back across the room, back to her daughter. Checking to make double sure both children were asleep, Nadeshiko carefully pulled something from the circle of her daughter's arms. The lithe girl shifted, slightly aware of the absence, but the comforting feel of a mother's touch to her cheek sent the girl back to her dreams.

Nadishiko left the little hut they shared, and went outside. The full bright moon was over head, giving her plenty of light to see by, even through the screen of trees. The healer turned the object she had taken from her daughter over in her hands. It was a teddy bear. Nadeshiko had sewn it herself, for her child. Taking scraps from old clothes and blankets, she had lovingly pieced the top together and then presented it to her daughter for her tenth birthday two years ago. At first glance, it didn't look out of the ordinary. However, Nadeshiko, as the toy's creator, knew better. She had given this gift out of more than just the want for her daughter to have a play thing. And her daughter, now to old for such childish things, continued to carry it for a different reason than a lovable companion.

The woman turned the bear over, exposing his back to the moonlight. There was a pocket there, sewn into his back, and it bulged with its contents. With gentle fingers, Nadeshiko removed the contents and then placed the bear in her bag at her side for lack of a better place. She turned the things over in her hands, marveling at the familiarity, despite not having touched them in years. No, they had long been in the care of her small daughter. Nadeshiko herself, training the child to use them. To care for them.

Nadeshiko held the cards up and looked over the face of each in the dim light. She had been younger than her daughter was now, when these things were given into her care. She never had the necessary talents needed to master these cards. So she, like many others before her, guarded them until their master would come to claim them. Which she did.

The healer glanced back at the hut. She hoped her daughter could forgive her for what she was going to do.

The last reading that Nadeshiko did while the cards were still under her care, foretold this night. The cards told her that the man that sought to control the cards would finally catch up to her. And that she would have to make a choice. Hand the cards over willingly, or be responsible for the slaughter of a village and her family. Nadeshiko shuddered, and it had nothing to do with the evening chill. She looked down at the cards, tears welling up in her eyes.

She was going to betray the promises she made to her family to keep these objects of power out of the hands of evil. She was going to betray those oaths because she wasn't strong enough to make the sacrifice necessary to continue to keep them safe. Nadeshiko knew, she could never be able to bear the deaths of the people who gave her sanctuary. And she knew, that she wouldn't allow her children, her precious children to die.

The quiet forest night was broken by the toll of the village bell. It rang out, cutting through the darkness with its mournful peal. Nadeshiko shuddered again, feeling as though she was being summoned to her doom. She put the cards in the bag by her side, that usually held herbs or plants she collected for medicines. She couldn't be a fool. She knew there was a very good chance she would be taken with the cards. She turned on heel and returned to her home to make sure her children were still asleep.

Her son awoke to the sound of the bell, he was halfway out of her blankets by the time Nadeshiko returned to her hut.

"No, Toya. I will go down to the village to see what is going on. You stay here with your sister."

Nadeshiko whispered, nodding to the young girl who slept on, oblivious to the world around her. Toya stalled, looking back and forth between his mother and sister. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Please, son. Stay here, Sakura would be upset if she woke up to an empty house. I will return as soon as I know what is happening."

"Alright, mother."

Nadeshiko smiled and kissed her son's cheek. Then she slipped on her shoes, and traded her shawl for a heavier cloak. She paused in the doorway, however, and looked back at her son.

"Toya, promise me something."

The fifteen year old looked up at his mother from his place next to the hearth.

"What, mom?"

"That you'll always protect your sister."

Confusion crossed his face at his mother's words. Why make him promise such a thing?

"Of course I will."

Nadeshiko smiled warmly at him, making any dark thoughts he had flee. His mother was just going down into the village after all, she'd be right back.

"Be safe, my son. I love you."

And she was gone, with a swirl of her cloak and a breath of evening air. Toya looked at the door, as it creaked shut behind her. His face fell, and a deep sense of sadness crept over him. He got up, and made his way to the bed where his sister slept. He sat down on the floor next to it, wanting to be near family. Because he couldn't shake off the feeling, that his little sister on the bed, was all he had left.

* * *

A/N: The characters used in this fictional piece do not belong to me, nor do I stake any claim on them with the publishing of this work.

Please forgive this poor, tired college student of any spelling or grammar errors that she missed in editing.

If anyone had any kind of trouble following the time line, please tell me in a review and I'll start including dates and time when ever the scene changes.


	2. Part One: Cracked

Fate Guides My Steps

Chapter Two: Cracked

Author: YoseiAmbereyes (Jade)

* * *

Syaoran snapped awake at the sound of the village bell. The note filled his ears, making it impossible to ignore. He rolled from his bed, and pulled on a shirt. Not bothering with shoes, he left his house and hurried outside. Fellow villagers were doing the same, crawling from their beds, and pallets to answer the summons the bell gave. They all were surprised to find the Elder already awake and dressed. In fact he was the first one to the gate. Syaoran hurried to his side, slipping in-between the larger men that had already gathered around the older man.

"Patience, my friends, Patience. Allow the watch to speak."

The Elder's voice carried over the worried whispers of the awakened villagers. The watch this evening was a slight boy, probably only a couple years older than Syaoran himself. At all times, there was a watcher placed on the small platform built just above the wall to the right of the gate. It was their job to watch for any dangers that would threaten the villagers, visitors, and to keep an eye on the coming weather. Hanging from the base of the platform on the inner side of the wall was a warning bell. The bell could be rung, inciting a loud and startling alarm noise meaning danger fast approaching. However, the bell could he struck on the side with a mallet, giving way to the sad sound that had awoken everyone, which called for assistance to the watch.

"Elder, my eyes do not deceive me, there is a force of mounted soldiers waiting just inside the cover of the trees."

Instantly, all the villagers began to speak. Some turned and raced back to their huts to arm themselves, others snatched up children and made for their homes intent on returning them to shelter. The rest stayed and tried to talk at once, ask the watch for more details, did he see what colors they ride under? did they carry a white flag showing they meant no harm? how many were there? what weapons did they bear? Syaoran wisely stayed silent and watched the Elder instead. The older man stood still, his face showing little of his thoughts. After a few seconds of noise, he raised his hands and called for silence. The villagers slowly calmed, looking to him for guidance.

"Kosen, return to the platform, watch for any motions to attack or send a messenger."

The watch nodded and scrambled back up the ladder with quick proficiency, before laying down on the platform to both protect himself from an arrows, and to stay out of sight. Kosen narrowed his eyes, and watched the shifting shadows he had identified to be the mounted soldiers. They continued to wait just inside the forest cover and gave no sign of moving. The wind suddenly picked up and tossed about the tree tops. Moonlight sifted through the leaves, and one lone beam struck one of the soldiers, illumining him for a split second. Kosen's eyes widened. The soldier wore a piece of solid chest armor, the color of jet. But rather than reflect the shaft of silver moonlight, the armor seemed to absorb the light completely. A shiver ran down Kosen's spine.

Back on the ground, the Elder handed out orders.

"Assemble the men here, I want a solid line between the gate entrance and the rest of the village."

The men rushed to obey, calling for weapons and whatever armor or shields that could be found. The Elder then turned to the women.

"Ladies, this is most likely an over reaction, however I wish to err on the side of caution. I want you all to go door to door, clear out all the houses this side of the village, move the young and the elderly to the last few houses. Meling!"

The red eyed girl moved and presented herself to the Elder, straight backed and serious.

"Go to the back gate, child. Tell that watch to come here, and I want you to unlock the doors. We cannot allow ourselves to become trapped. Do you understand?"

The twelve year old nodded once and then scurried off to do his bidding. The women too moved quickly but silently to the first row of huts and houses, knocking on doors and entering. The men were beginning to return, their arms full of bows, quivers of arrows, swords and lances. Syaoran himself picked up a sturdy bow and a quiver of arrows that he fastened to his back. The Elder placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, making him look up from his actions.

"Syaoran, would stand with me?"

The fifteen year old struggled to hide his surprise and excitement. Not trusting his voice, Syaoran managed to nod, and then followed the Elder to the front of the lines forming.

"ELDER!"

The old man turned so quickly, Syaoran had to reach out and steady him on his feet. Both watched as the healer woman, Lady Nadeshiko push her way forward. One with a look of relief on his face, the other with a look of confusion.

"Lady Nadeshiko, I had my doubts you would continue to uphold you side of our agreement."

The Elder remarked, his relief fading and determination taking over. Syaoran, however, continued to be confused. Lady Nadeshiko finally managed to reach their side, once the men of the village realized the Elder wished to speak to the woman.

"I made a promise Elder, it is one I still intend to keep."

The woman remarked, her emerald eyes hardening slightly. The Elder chuckled, despite the serious nature of the situation they found themselves in.

"When you look at me like that, it's a wonder I managed to doubt you at all."

"Elder? What is going on?"

Syaoran finally asked, unable to wait any longer for an explanation. The Elder turned to the young heir, and moved his head in the direction of the gate. Understanding, Syaoran lead the Elder, who leaned on his arm, away from the lines of armed men. Nadeshiko followed closely. Clearly, Syaoran realized, what was going to be said need to be kept a secret.

"Syaoran," the Elder began, "the men stationed outside our village are of course there for a reason."

The fifteen year old didn't say anything, knowing that any sarcastic remark on his part would earn him a cuff on the ear.

"They are here for something the Lady Nadeshiko has in her possession."

Syaoran snapped his gaze to the healer, who looked at him with a guilty smile. She removed her shoulder bag from across her body and opened it. Feeling about for just a moment, she drew out a deck of cards and showed them to Syaoran, making sure her back was to the men of the village. Syaoran's eyes widened as he felt the magic coming from the cards. He closed his eyes halfway, and he could make out a hazy aura...they seemed to give off a pink color.

"I have been pursued for three years by the High Lord of Hummai. He has chased me across half of this continent, trying to take this family heirloom from me. They are called the Seer's Cards. The High Lord believes them to have great powers of foresight."

Syaoran noticed her choice of words and spoke.

"But he's wrong?"

Nadeshiko returned the cards to her bag, but did not put the bag back across her body. Instead she continued to hold it in her hand.

"He is wrong in a way. These Cards do have some power. But they cannot foretell anything alone, they need someone with magic, who knows how to use and interpret them to accurately foresee. My family are the only ones who know how to properly use them, luckily, this knowledge has not reached the High Lord's ears."

Syaoran looked to the Elder, who nodded, confirming this was what he knew as well. For Nadeshiko, she chose her words carefully. She did not lie to them, but rather...refrained from telling them the complete truth. For the sake of her daughter, and the protection of the Cards, no one could know the full extent of the Cards' powers.

"Why didn't you give the cards up ages ago? Especially if they have no power in anyone else's hands, why give up now?"

Syaoran asked, watching Nadeshiko's face carefully. The woman sighed and explained.

"In the beginning, the High Lord ordered his men to not only capture the Cards, but myself and my children as well. He meant to make me his oracle and use my children to make me obey his orders. I knew that if I waited long enough, the High Lord would grow impatient and eventually tell his men to capture the Cards, no matter what. I just needed to know when that would be. So, naturally, I asked the Cards. They foretold this day."

The Elder picked up the explanation.

"When Lady Nadeshiko came to our village six months ago, she explained the risks to me, Syaoran. I felt I could not turn her away, not after she had just helped save half our people. So I made a deal with her. I would give her and her children safe haven here in this village, but when this day came, she had to give up the Cards without any resistance."

Nadeshiko shrugged and smiled.

"And I agreed. Thus, here we are. We just are waiting for the soldiers to make the first move."

Syaoran looked between the two, then at the gate, as if it might burst open any second now.

"What if the soldiers want to take you with them anyway, simply because you're here?"

Nadeshiko paled, and the Elder's gaze darkened.

"That I am prepared to face as well. I will go with them. I only ask-"

The Elder interrupted, placing a comforting hand on the healer woman's arm.

"Don't worry about your children, Lady. I promise, we will protect them."

The Elder sent a meaningful look to Syaoran, and the young heir understood. The Elder was not just making idle comforts, he was serious. Syaoran could understand why, many people of the village had grown close to Nadeshiko and her children. The children were now under the full protection of the Li Clan.

"Elder! A rider approaches! And he bears a white flag!"

Kosen called down from his perch. The Elder waved to the village men, beckoning them forward to open the gate doors. The heavy wooden gates creaked open, just enough to admit the single rider. A long line of men formed a semi-circle around the entrance, making sure the rider did not enter any further into their village than necessary. Nadeshiko caught sight of the man's face, and stiffened. She recognized him from many encounters with him over the past few years. The General Asagawa, leader of the Eastern Armies.

The General dismounted, holding on to the reins of his horse. This was going to be a very delicate operation. The people of the village had received no word of the invasion of Arcadia. But they were clearly suspicious of foreign forces on their land. A smile quirked on his lips, smart people. However, the General had feared that the seer woman would have known in advance what was going on, what they were going to do. But they were not ready for a fight, that he could garner that from the half clothed nature of their men, and the sign of activity in the back of the village. He hoped that by taking the Cards from the woman he recognized standing next to what he assumed to be the village leader; the village would think the excitement would be over for the night. After securing the Cards, he would order his troops to attack.

The General bowed to the old man next to seer woman.

"Pardon my late intrusion good sir. I am looking for a woman going by the name Nadeshiko Kinomoto."

The Elder looked at the General with a critical eye, taking in his mud stained boots, and the various dark splatters across his personage.

"Aye. This is she. I take it she has something you want."

The General raised an eyebrow. The woman wasn't a prisoner, he could see no ropes, or weapons pressed into her body. She stood there, pale and nervous, but without a sign of preparing to run. He wondered what had changed in her, and immediately became suspicious of a trick.

"She does. She carries a deck of Cards that are highly sought by my Master. Will you give them to me Lady, or will we continue our game of cat and mouse?"

The General let his last statement address the woman directly. Nadeshiko swallowed and very slowly held up the plain leather shoulder bag that was clutched in her hand. The General took it from her with only little difficulty. For a split second, when she had held fast to the strap for a moment longer than necessary, he worried he would have to chase her again. But Nadeshiko released the bag, holding fast in her mind to an image of her children, waiting for her in their hut. This was for them. Nadeshiko glanced to the villagers, people she had come to like and respect. This was for all of them.

The General opened the bag and took out the Cards. He looked them over, and then counted them. The High Lord had given him extensive descriptions to prevent deception or forgery. They were the genuine article. He smiled at the woman, and gave her a small bow.

"Thank you, Lady."

Nadeshiko's eyes narrowed and a splinter of anger rose in her.

"Don't thank me, General. I betray myself by doing this."

The General shrugged, not interested.

"Then be thankful this is the end of our little chase game. And be glad the High Lord has no want of your presence in his court any more. Impatience and the discovery of a new text on card readings have replaced you in his mind."

Nadeshiko tensed, her mind falling into a rambling prayer that whatever texts the High Lord discovered it did not revel how to properly use the cards, or what they were truly capable of. The General carefully took the whole bag and put it in his saddle bags.

"I can see my presence here is anything but welcome. So I will take my leave. Have a good rest of the night."

The General mounted his horse and turned it around. Nadeshiko stepped forward a little, the urge to snatch back what was her daughter's quite strong. But Syaoran placed a firm hand on her shoulder, and pulled her back. She cast him a grateful glance, but then turned to watch the man ride out of the village with her family's legacy.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

The General rode the short way back to the edge of the forest and his men. In the end, the Vasan King had suggested that Asagawa take all of his troops and rout the northern half of the Arcadian forest while he was here. The General would stay, directing his men for the defeat of this village, and oversee the death of the woman. Then he would take two soldiers as escorts and return to the High Lord's capital to give him the Cards personally. He would leave his Lt. General in charge in his absence.

The General turned his horse again, once more facing the gates of the village. It was now just a matter of doing it. He had seen the state of their defenses, none of them stood a chance against the forces he lead. The General drew his sword. The company parted behind him, and several foot soldiers came forward, bearing on their shoulders a tree truck freshly ripped down from the forest that housed them. Sap dripped off the tree's exposed white insides like blood from a severed head. Asagawa knew he would see plenty of those tonight.

The General Asagawa swung his sword in his hand one revolution. The men bearing the massive tree trunk surged forward, their boots crunching the leaves underfoot. The distance between the gate and the forest wasn't great, but it was enough for the men to get a good charge going. They rammed the tree trunk against the gate with a satisfying crack. The gate doors looked like they might hold, but then gravity took hold and did the rest of the job. The gate's fell inward, the hinges ripping away from the support beams.

The sight that greeted them was not what they expected. The way was empty of anyone. The General frowned. Had the woman known what was going on all along? Then why give the Cards over?

He turned on his horse to his men.

"Let's go, but enter cautiously, be ready for traps."

He said, knowing the words would be passed all the way back to the rear guard. Settling forward again, he urged his horse forward at a slow trot. His men followed closely behind. They entered the suddenly deserted village.

* * *

A/N: I do not own the characters used in this fictional piece, nor do I stake any claim on them with the publishing of this work.

Please forgive this exhausted, exam-crazed college student of any spelling or grammar mistakes she missed in her late night editing.

And so the action begins...next chapter will be called "Shattered"


	3. Part One: Shattered

Fate Guides My Steps

Chapter Three: Shattered

Author: YoseiAmbereyes (Jade)

* * *

The moment the General was gone and the gates were closing the Elder turned to Nadeshiko. He knew the man's intentions from the blood splatters on his clothes and the dark look in his eyes alone.

"Run to the women in the back. Tell them to run for the forest. There is no time to grab anything, get them out now!"

"You think they'll come back?"

Nadeshiko asked wide eyed, voicing the question that everyone that head him had on the tips of their tongues.

"I know they will, now go child! This is bigger than those slips of paper you gave him."

Nadeshiko did as told, running as fast as she could intent on giving the warning. The Elder turned to the men.

"Take up your bows men, and climb to the roofs. We cannot hope to keep them at bay, not with them on horses, but we can stall them long enough for Syaoran to lead the rest out."

Syaoran looked up and began to protest. But the Elder halted all protests by tightening his grip on Syaoran's arm, the same one he leaned on for support.

"No, Syaoran. You are going to lead the villagers out, and into the forest to hide. There is no time for arguments. You will do this."

"Elder, let me stay!"

Syaoran protested anyway. The Elder fixed the boy with a stern glare.

"No. You swore to protect the people, Syaoran. And more than your oaths, they will need you to lead them. You are young and you are strong, you will not fail them. Now go."

The Elder released Syaoran's arm, and gave the young heir a surprisingly strong push. The men were already gone, climbing up on the roofs of the huts and houses. Syaoran opened his mouth to say something more, but the sound of thunder against the gate stopped him.

"RUN!"

The Elder yelled, he himself grabbing up a bow and quiver from the pile of weapons abandoned on the road and dashing for the protection of a hut. Syaoran had no choice, he turned and bolted, darting between two huts and making his way towards the back gate that way. The sound of the gates falling in sealed the fate of those he left behind. But Syaoran wouldn't let his steps falter. He reached the back gate quicker than he thought. At the same moment, a surprised cry reached his ears. The first soldier must have fallen to one of the villagers arrows. Shouts filled the air, followed by the thundering noise of galloping horses.

The last of the villagers ran out the gate, sending up the cry to run to the rest of them. Screams filled the air. Meling was one of the last to exit, she helped Syaoran and several other women drag the heavy gate shut behind them. It was dark, but Syaoran didn't have to see to know the women that helped him were crying. They knew they left their husbands or brothers to die inside those walls. Syaoran bit the inside of his mouth, forcing his own tears back.

No words passed between the cousins as the raced through the forest at the heels of their people. Mothers dragged or carried their children, and older siblings helped along younger ones. The elderly beat off helping hands. And the young pleaded with them. Chaos took hold, and they ran in all directions, in all manner of ways. Syaoran knew there was no hope of them staying together. But he knew where they would all end up. As subjects of Arcadia, they would seek out their king. They would travel to the winter capital, the southern city of Cornith.

"Meling!"

His cousin looked at him with a grin.

"I know! Help the young, and tell the old to stop being idiots! See you in Cornith!"

Syaoran would have hugged her if he could. Meling could always be counted on for action in a tight spot. The cousin split ways, forking. The sound of horses filled the night air again, and fear took hold of the hearts of those fleeing. They had broken the back gate and now rode in the forest among them. People began to stop running and search instead for hiding places. They ducked into underbrush, or pushed themselves into the knolls of trees. Children were shoved into hollow trees fallen on the ground, while some were pushed up into the lofty branches of trees. Syaoran had just finished helping an elderly couple into a leafy oak tree when he saw her. The sounds of the horse men were drawing closer and closer, but she still didn't stop and take cover.

"Lady Nadeshiko! Get DOWN!"

He shouted at her, starting to run after her fleeing form. But she still didn't stop. Then the screams started. Syaoran looked over his shoulder to see the outline of one over eager horsemen chasing down a few villagers that hadn't managed to hide. The young teen stopped and pulled an arrow from his quiver. He nocked it and drew the string back, the feathers of the bow tickling his ear. He sighted the fast moving shadow and let the arrow go. The whistling noise was all the warning the soldier had before the arrow thocked into his neck. The rest of the horseman caught up, Syaoran loosed a few more arrows, but was soon forced to start running again once they began to draw to close. He ran in the direction Nadeshiko took, it finally dawning on him why she never stopped to hide. Her children were no doubt in her hut, oblivious to the attacks. Hoping that the villagers had secured decent hiding places throughout the forest, Syaoran set his sights on up holding a promise that a now dead man made.

He caught up with Nadeshiko not far from her hut, the sound of hoofs so close behind them, he had no choice but to grab her and drag her down with him.

"No! Let me go! I have to-"

Syaoran clapped a hand over her screaming mouth and pulled her back against the huge form of an oak tree. Three horse men shot passed them. One had a lit torch to help him see by, but luckily they still passed over the two huddled figures pressed against the tree. Syaoran thanked for the cover of night, and his knowledge of this forest. Nadeshiko suddenly sank her teeth into the flesh of his hand, making Syaoran yelp and release her. She kicked out of his hold and took off again, running fast in the direction of her hut. Syaoran let out a noise of frustration and got to his feet and followed. They continued to run, moments later they came to the clearing her hut occupied. Once there, both came to a stunned halt.

The hut was in flames.

The burning door was closed and locked from the outside, the shutters were shut as well. Her children, her babies were trapped.

"NOOO!!"

Nadeshiko screamed, making to run for the burning structure. Syaoran saw her move, and grabbed her shoulder in an effort to stop her. The noise of the burning hut masked their approach. Syaoran heard the arrow's approach seconds to late. Nadeshiko's body jerked as the arrow buried in her back just below Syaoran's arm with a sickening thock sound. In the instant that followed a couple of things happened at once.

Nadeshiko went limp, her dead weight taking the young teen by surprise, his knees buckling as he dropped to the ground to cradle her.

Some distance away, just out of ear shot from the burning home, a twelve year old girl halted in her tracks to turn and look back the way she had come.

Back in the clearing, the horseman continued to advance, Syaoran was forced to roll the woman onto her stomach and pull up his bow. He loosed an arrow, the light from the fire giving him more than enough light to be accurate. The arrow made its mark, meeting the horseman's neck and knocking him off the beast. Seeing no other soldiers, Syaoran returned to the woman on the ground.

Nadeshiko for her part was marveling at the feeling of death creeping over her. Instead of just getting darker, like so many of her patients had claimed had happened, her world began to spin. Nadeshiko felt her lung slowly fill with fluid. She was going to drown. Nadeshiko closed her eyes, trying to block out the spinning and concentrate on breathing.

A sight rose in her mind's eye. The feel of magic seeped into her conscious. Nadeshiko watched as the sight of the southern Arcadian palace became sharp and clear in her mind. The granite roads lined with sandstone houses gave the location away. Why was she thinking of Cornith? The palace rose from the swell of the city, the beautiful winter home to the royalty and court of Arcadia. The entire city was the pride of Arcadian stone smiths, and despite her situation, the sight brought a smile to Nadeshiko's lips. Such beauty.

As if to contradict that very thought, her sight blinked out and then returned. Except now it was night, a nearly full moon rose over head, illuminating a destroyed and conquered city. Soldiers in jet black armor marched down the bloodied granite streets, the heads of royalty mounted on the pikes they carried. Ash floated in the air and coated the bodies that littered the same streets the soldiers rode over. Their horses' hoofs were painted red and brown as they were forced to trod over the dead and dying.

Nadeshiko flinched away.

_What is this nightmare?!_

She screamed in her head as she was shown more pictures of destruction and war. Villages burned, people slaughtered.

_This is a vision, Nadeshiko. Let it run its course. See what must be seen._

A voice rang in her thoughts, startling her. It sounded so very familiar, and comforting.

_I can't have visions. Only the master of the Cards has enough magic for such a feat._

Nadeshiko responded, trying to look away from the sights of those who weren't killed being caged like animals.

_Exceptions must be made, love. See and pass on what you learn, Nadeshiko._

There, again, Nadeshiko heard the familiar voice. But she wasn't able to contemplate it further, because the vision shifted violently, drawing her full attention. She now saw some underground chamber, lit by torches on the walls. There was a boy, of some high class rank, judging from his clothes alone. His pitch black hair was matted with dirt and sweat, and piercing dark blue eyes followed the movements of something or someone that Nadeshiko couldn't see. The boy's hand was suddenly taken by a much smaller one, and pulled the boy into a run. They traveled down some passage ways, desperation clearly written in the lines of his face, the set of his shoulders. Shadows against the wall grew and flickered menacingly. The person leading the way suddenly stopped short, bringing her into Nadeshiko's sight. A flash of raven hair, and wide violet eyes registered before she was gone again. The boy was right behind her, where ever they went, the vision didn't follow. But soldiers, wearing now familiar jet black armor came into view. They looked around frowning in confusion before turning and leaving.

_Where did-?_

_Eriol, remember that the boy's name is Eriol._

Nadeshiko got ready to reply, but the vision shifted once more.

_Snow?_

Nadeshiko could almost feel the feather light flurries brushing against her skin. An evergreen forest was blanketed in the beautiful but deadly snow fall. Impassable mountains stretched up beyond the clouds on both sides of her, providing protective barriers of white and gray. Her vision then settled to what was directly in front of her. A camp of sorts. No, a village, a near town, judging from the amount of people moving around doing daily chores. A horse suddenly came from the stables to the left. The rider mounted on its back suddenly flinched as if struck. The figure turned and fixed a pair of intense amber eyes on her. Snow was falling fast and furiously, but it did nothing to dim the scrutiny she suddenly felt.

Basick Valley. This place was called Basick Valley. It lay in the far northern reaches of Arcadia, nestled in the last stretch of mountains before the fridged sea.

_Basick Valley, Nadeshiko, you must tell him about Basick Valley. It is the only place that won't fall._

_Tell wh-_

Shift again.

A young man with black hair, cropped short is sword fighting. Dark eyes are fixed on his opponent with fierce determination. The enemy sword came down towards the young man's right collarbone. The man responded with a perfect block with his own sword.

Nadeshiko gasped, a thrill of pain shooting through her.

_Toya!_

She almost missed the jet black armor he wore.

_No..._

Another shift.

A tall thin man with shocking length of equally shocking silver hair regarded a golden lion with his cold silver eyes. The golden lion was massive, powerful paws tipped with deadly claws held up his impressive frame. Golden fur covered him, and his lack of mane did nothing to lessen his presence. The tall man, placed a pale hand on the shoulder of the lion, seeming to still the beast from leaping at something. Something that they both watched.

The vision rotated. It now fixed on a young woman who sat on a round marble stage. Her head was bent in concentration, her long auburn hair falling past her hunched shoulders and obscuring her face. Nadeshiko's eyes fell to what the woman concentrated on. The Cards were laid out before her in a complicated pattern, half of them over turned. The vision panned out, now including a marble throne. Its occupant looked on as the woman turned over another card.

Nadeshiko knew who he was.

_The High Lord..._

He raised a pale hand from the arm rest of the throne and patted the young woman on her head. She flinched back in response, looking up with green eyes to glare at him. Nadeshiko gave a choked cry.

_No! Sakura! No! Not her! He can't have her!_

One more shift. Nadeshiko somehow knew this was the last vision.

She was back in Basick Valley.

The heavily defended iron gate loomed at the entrance to what Nadeshiko knew what the village she had stood in moments ago. The Rebel camp. She knew it was the Rebel camp. A group of four suddenly passed her, three wrapped in heavy cloaks. One was the golden lion, his sun colored coat somewhat dimmed in these surroundings. And one was being carefully carried by another. They came to the gate, the leader of the group pounded against the iron with a fist. A small door in the gate was suddenly flung open, and a tall man stepped out. His hood was down. Nadeshiko recognized the unruly brown hair and amber eyes that were fixed on the visitors. He stared intently at the leader, who in response held his gaze without flinching. He said something, Nadeshiko couldn't hear. The leader reached under their cloak and brought something out; the leader then showed it to him. The young man stared intently at whatever the leader of the group held, Nadeshiko could see his eyes were a tangled mess of confusion and...relief? But then he stepped aside, admitting all of them. The leader pulled back their hood and glanced out the door just before it closed. Nadeshiko caught a glimpse of her green-eyed daughter.

_Oh my little girl, my baby. What then? What happens next? What is her fate? What of Toya?_

Nadeshiko cried in her head, waiting for an answer from the comforting voice.

_It is unknown. From then on, it is up to them._

_Why do you show me this?_

_Because you must tell him, Nadeshiko. You must prepare him. Tell him, love, open your eyes and tell him._

Nadeshiko recognized that voice. It hit her suddenly, and tears came to her eyes.

_Fujitaka?_

She could feel her husband smiling.

_I'm here, love. Now take a breath, open your eyes, and tell him. You must tell him what you know._

Nadeshiko coughed, a spasm wracking her thin form. She returned to the present, gasping and crying. Examining her immediate surroundings, she could feel the heat from the burning hut, and hear the sound of distant hoof beats. She was also being held. Looking up, she found concerned amber eyes peering down at her.

Syaoran. She could have laughed with relief. He was still here. Nadeshiko took as deep a breath as she could manage without coughing again.

Syaoran had felt the burst of magic from the dying woman. Cradling her in his arms, he had lent her some of his own, hoping she was using it to try and heal. He had removed the arrow, and now regretted the action since the blood had not stopped flowing from her body and into his lap. Nadeshiko reached up and touched his face. He looked at her searchingly. Magic was still radiating from her form in waves. Why was she not healing herself? What was she using all that magic for?

"Syaoran. Oh, he's going to catch them, Syaoran. The General...they must have left the hut when they heard the screams...it seems my children must now walk a difficult path. The choices I have made, effect more than I realized. I'm sorry I couldn't keep it from happening. I'm sorry I couldn't keep this all from happening."

Syaoran didn't know what she was talking about. He held her gaze however, and continued listening. If she was going to die, he would listen to her last words.

"Syaoran...listen to me...don't ask questions. Three weeks from now, before the sun falls, the southern capital of Arcadia will collapse. The evil kings of Vasan and Hummai will defeat our country. But take heart, you must travel to the northern reaches of this country...to the Basick Valley. Bring with you as many survivors as you can. You will be safe there."

Syaoran gaped at her. His mind spinning with questions. He adjusted his hold on her, applying more pressure to the wound in her back.

"H-How do you know this?"

She smiled sardonically.

"Come now, you have felt the magic here. You saw the Seer's Cards, and felt their aura. I have seen the future of this country, many of its people will be enslaved before the full moon rises again. And the Hummai High Lord will have moved into the Southern Palace at Cornith. Fight Syaoran. Fight to the last. Know that Fate guides our steps, it does not force us along them."

Syaoran could hear the sound of the hoof beats. There were more horsemen coming, probably drawn by the fire.

"Syaoran, the heir to the Arcadian throne survives the slaughter. I think he will seek you out before the end, he will be a good ally."

The young teen couldn't form words, he didn't know how to respond to what she spoke of. Did he believe her? He had felt the aura the Cards had given off. He had sat here and not only felt the magic she radiated but had lent her some of his own in order to help whatever she had been doing. She tugged on his shirt, breaking his thoughts. He focused on her again.

"Syaoran, please, this you must promise me this. Years from now, in depths of a fierce winter, a woman will pound on the iron gate of your camp at Basick Valley. You will answer her knocking, and she will ask for sanctuary for herself and the three that travel with her. She will give you proof of her enslavement. Please, Syaoran, trust her. No matter what reputation proceeds her, or rumors that surround her. You must trust her, promise me."

Syaoran swallowed.

"How will I know for sure it's her?"

He asked, the only thing coming to mind. Nadeshiko smiled at him.

"You will know it's her. There will be no doubt in your mind. But if you need further proof, she will carry the Seer's Cards."

"But-"

"No. Promise me, Syaoran, please. I would not lie about such things, not now."

Syaoran had to admit that point. Now, with her life's blood soaking his hands, it would be useless for her to lie. So to ease the passing of a dying woman, Syaoran answered her steadily.

"I promise Lady Nadeshiko. I will trust her, whoever she is."

Nadeshiko visibly relaxed, sighing and letting another coughing fit take her breath away. She returned her gaze to his once more, smiling now.

"Tell her that I love her, please."

Syaoran nodded, feeling the slowing of her heart as it struggled against the pressure from her lung. Her body shuddered, and her last words came out in a whisper past smiling lips

"You're strong, Syaoran. You'll...be...alright."

Syaoran couldn't believe she spent her last words comforting him. He held her for a moment longer, but the sound of the horsemen's arrival forced him to abandon her body. Syaoran looked between the burning hut and Nadeshiko on the ground. He clenched his fists and turned and ran.

"I'm sorry."

He murmured, to himself, and to the healer, if she could still hear him.

An hour or so later, found Syaoran and all those he could find in the area between Nadeshiko's hut and the village. Just after Syaoran left Nadeshiko, the horsemen gave up on searching for anymore villagers. Instead, they returned to the village and set fire to all the buildings after looting them of anything valuable. Then the soldiers with their jet black armor mounted their steeds and turned south. Now, Syaoran was at the head of a lonely and broken procession of people. Meling had caught up with them just beyond Nadeshiko's hut, leading her own troupe of people she managed to find. Out of the forty or fifty villagers that lived and worked in his village, Syaoran lead just under thirty. Most of the lost were the brave men who stayed behind in the village to give those who fled more time. The rest were those cut down as they ran.

The group stole silently through the forest, they were walking west. Not knowing for certain the plans or actions of the soldiers, Syaoran ordered the group to continue to be on high alert. Everyone, even the smallest children listened carefully to the night sounds. Meling had taken to walking up and down the line, giving support and comfort where she could manage. Syaoran was grateful to her, now she came up next to the young heir and whispered in his ear.

"Everyone's still uneasy. They've noticed that the entire forest is quiet."

"I've noticed it too, even though the soldiers are gone...everything remains silent."

Syaoran replied. Meling looked about her red eyes glancing at every shadow the bright moonlight sifting through the trees created. She put a hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"We should stop soon though, they are all exhausted."

"Let's go a little fur-"

Syaoran cut himself off as the noise of a horse reached everyone's ears. There was no screaming, no keening cries of panic. Everyone dropped to the forest floor, ducking into the shadows that trees and underbrush provided. Syaoran lay flat, his hands pressed to the ground as if he was in the middle of a pushup. He tensed as the horse grew closer, Meling stiffened noticeable to his left as well. He could literally feel everyone behind them holding their breath, seeking to still every part of themselves. The horse bolted across their path, about twenty feet in front of Syaoran and Meling. The horse bore one passenger, and he wasn't a soldier. None the less, Syaoran didn't move or rise until the forest had fallen silent once more. Slowly the line got to their feet behind the two teen leaders. Meling looked to her cousin, he stared intently in the direction the rider had come, south.

"There is a small village south of here."

He said softly, Meling too looked in that direction.

"Perhaps 'was' is a more proper term."

She said bitterly as she brushed the damp leaves from her clothes and hands; then walked back down the line assuring everyone of the rider's identity. Syaoran too brushed off the leaves, trying to rid his hands of the cool feeling that twined in his fingers. Moonlight touched his hands suddenly, wind parting the branches overhead. And a silver chain flashed brightly, winking at him. Syaoran stared at his right hand, where a fine silver chain had gotten wrapped about his fingers. Disentangling it, he held it up for further scrutiny. Concentrating a little, Syaoran was startled to find the object hanging from the chain, a star pendent, was giving off a magical aura. He touched the item with hesitant fingers, feeling with his only half trained powers. The pendant accepted the examination readily, it didn't resist Syaoran's magic, and his magic didn't resist that of the pendant. In fact, they swirled about each other in a friendly fashion that confused Syaoran.

The villager behind him touched his shoulder, breaking concentration. Syaoran shook himself, realizing that he had been standing here for some time and needed to get moving again. Keeping his back to the villagers, Syaoran started walking again, rubbing his fingers over the pendant. What should he do with it? There was no attachment to the item, he could return it to the forest floor in hopes its owner would come back for it. Or, he could keep it, for no other reason than it was a mystery to be solved. Syaoran mentally shrugged, no one would ever find it out here again. The pants he wore had no pockets, so Syaoran slipped the chain over his head and settled the pendant under his tunic along side his sword. The pendant bounced against his chest a bit as he walked. He didn't know why, but it had a comforting feel to it. He resided himself to take a closer look at it when they stopped to rest.

* * *

A/N: I do not own the characters used in this fictional piece, nor do I stake any claim on them with the publishing of this work.

Again, please excuse this poor, tired college student of any spelling or grammar mistakes I missed in my pathetic excuse for an editing job.

The next chapter will be titled "Falling". With the next couple of chapters, reading closely for where each scene falls in the time line will be important. Since things are happening in several different places at several different times, I am forced to bounce around a bit, and keep the flow going smoothly. As a result, what will be happening in the next few chapters won't nessarly be in chronological order. I'll do my best, but I can already see a couple instances where it will be out of order. If you guys think that me putting time stamps at the beginning of each scene will be the best way to go, just tell me in a review and I will start doing that.


	4. Part One: Falling

Fate Guides My Steps

Chapter Four: Falling

Author: YoseiAmbereyes (Jade)

* * *

**Yanit, Capital City of Hummai**

**6th of the Third Moon Month**

Sakura was torn between being furious, and being heartbroken. Six days, it had been six days, Sakura thought to herself. They had come to where ever they were trying to reach. The twelve year old knew the soldiers had taken them pretty far south, they had to be in Hummai. Sakura shuddered at the thought. All the years her mother had spent running and hiding, and she and her brother ended up in the hands of who they had run from. Not just that, but the thing the High Lord had hunted for all that time, he finally succeeded in getting as well.

The soldiers had split her and Toya up. She had been dumped in this livestock shed with a herd of sheep. Sakura struggled to sit up, wincing as she did so. It was getting dark out, but shafts of sunlight were filtering through the boards of the building. Leaning heavily against one of the walls, Sakura pulled up her shirt and looked at her stomach and abdomen. She groaned. It was as bad as it felt. Dark and mottled colored bruises covered her tanned skin from below her collar bone all the way to her hips. She touched her wrists where the ropes had rubbed the skin raw, then reached down and checked the same at her ankles. Sakura had spent the entire trip bound and thrown over the front of someone's saddle like a sack of grain, which is where her extensive bruising came from.

She ran her fingers through her matted auburn hair and pulled it from her sweaty face and neck, trying to cool off a little. It was hot in Hummai. Coming from the farther north, Sakura was used to cooler temperatures. She idlely touched a spot around her neck, and frowned deeply when her fingers didn't come in contact with what usually hung there. She thumped her head against the wall in frustration, and then winced and rubbed the self inflicted bump. Carefully, she drew her knees as close as she could to her body and tried to make herself small. Laying her head against her bent knees she took a deep breath. She wouldn't cry. Bare toes scrunched up with effort and her small hands formed small fists. How did it come to this? Why did she have to turn around? Why didn't she just keep running? It was all her fault. All of it. Toya and her getting captured. Completely her fault. Sakura went over what happened in her head for the millionth time, again trying to figure out what had made her stop and turn around in the first place.

FLASHBACK

_They were running. Sakura's bare feet pounded after her brother as he lead the way through the thick forest. Moonlight lit their path, guiding them like a kind friend. Toya had shaken her awake, when the screaming had started. Unsure what to do, but not wanting to get trapped in the hut, Toya dragged Sakura from their home. Sakura was beside herself with worry and fright, her cards, The Cards, were missing. Sakura only left the hut without tearing it apart looking for them, after she made sure it was securely locked, window included. They wanted to find their mother, but when the sound of the heavy tread of horse hoof falls began to draw close, Toya had kept his promise to his mother and hauled his younger sister through the brush, away from the hut and the village. _

_They weren't far from their home of six months, just out of ear shot, when Sakura found herself stopping short and turning on heel to look back the way they had come. Toya heard her stop and halted his own steps, fear creeping into his heart. _

_"Sakura...?"_

_He asked, looking at her tense form with suspicion. Her feet began to move, slowly at first, hesitantly too. Then she was running again, back towards the hut. Sakura couldn't explain it, but she had to go back. Someone needed her, someone was calling out to her. There was a pull on her heart, her soul, and her body willingly followed. _

_"Sakura!!"_

_Toya chased after her, his longer legs overtaking her quickly. He wrapped an arm about her waist and lifted her off her feet. She struggled against him in vain, he was three almost four years her senior and much taller. Grunting with the effort he began to walk back in the original direction they had taken._

_"What are you thinking?! You want to get caught?! Sakura! Stop it!"_

_He yelled at her, trying to still her with his arms and words. But Sakura just couldn't. She had to get back, she had to go back. Something was happening, she could feel it. Magic, huge amounts of magic were rolling like waves, coming from where the hut was. A familiar aura, their mother. And somebody else, someone she didn't recognize. Sakura could still feel the pull, her mother was in trouble, no other reason for her to be using so much magic. What was she doing? Maybe she was trying to heal someone! Sakura gasped, that had to be it! Someone was gravely injured and Nadeshiko was trying to heal them, so that they could escape these soldiers. But why the pull? Why the undeniable sinking feeling of her heart as more time passed? Sakura couldn't think, she just had to get there. _

_The two siblings were so busy with their own troubles, they never saw the General Asagawa approach until it was too late. Toya heard the crunch of leaves behind him, but before he could turn, his world went dark. The last thing he felt was Sakura's hair in his face, and a painful shattering feeling at the back of his head. Toya fell to his knees and then tumbled forward, right on top of his sister. Sakura squawked out an response to being squished before realizing there was something wrong with her brother._

_"Toya!? TOYA?!"_

_She screamed, wriggling from under him and then turning him over on to his back. She cradled his head, her eyes widening as the sticky sensation of blood spread across her fingers and legs. She looked up at his attacker, staring, shocked into the eyes of the man she and her family had struggled to avoid for three long years. _

_"Y-You!"_

_She looked, stunned from her brother to Asagawa. Suddenly her eyes grew dark. Pain and anger, and overwhelming sadness enveloped Sakura. The lithe twelve year old launched herself suddenly at the General. She bit, scratched and kicked for all she was worth, just wanting to cause pain to the man that had just killed her brother._

_"Bastard! Murderer! You killed him!! You killed my brother!!"_

_The General flailed about trying to push her off, but to no avail. He finally grabbed her by the hair and yanked her off, throwing her to the ground. Sakura rolled away, turning up the leaves on the ground. The General touched his cheek, that had three long gashes running down it. _

_"He's not dead you stupid whore!"_

_Asagawa roared at the green eyed youth. He pointed his sword at the unconscious boy, the hilt being what he used to hit him in the first place. _

_"But I will slit his throat if you try that again."_

_Sakura glared at the General, but crawled back to her brother, checking for vitals like her mother had taught her. She sighed with relief as her brain processed the feeling of a thready pulse under her finger tips. More soldiers, mounted on horses with naked blood stained blades rode into the clearing. One lead a horse with no rider, Sakura assumed it to be the General's. She suddenly felt a presence she knew all to well, she snapped her eyes to the saddle bags of the horse with no rider and narrowed her eyes. She couldn't stifle her gasp. The Cards, HER Cards were in that bag! Sakura felt hope surging up in her. She would be able to get away! She could save herself and her brother!_

_They made short work of her and her brother, tying them up securely. Toya was slung over the front of one of the soldier's mounts, while Asagawa took Sakura's face in one hand and made her look at the sight. Blood dripped down Toya's unconscious face, making little red lines across his skin, made pale in the moonlight. _

_"You two are coming with us, Miss Kinomoto. And let me make this perfectly clear to you. Try to run, escape or harm myself or any of my men, and I will end your brother, and then I will end you. Understand?"_

_Sakura clenched her teeth but nodded. In her mind, she tried to decide which card to use on him. The General snorted, satisfied with her non-verbal answer. Then he hauled her up and threw her across the front of his own horse, none to gently either. Sakura nearly bit through her lip as the silver chain around her neck slipped past her ears and now hung precariously around the crown of her head. _

_'No...no...don't fall...don't fall. My only chance, please...don't fall.'_

_Her silent prayers went unanswered. The General mounted his horse, and the horse shifted to the right just enough to jar the necklace loose the rest of the way. It fell to the ground without a sound, laying amongst the yellow and brown leaves. Sakura stared at it, it was only a couple of feet away, but she knew it might as well be at the bottom of the ocean. She couldn't reach it, and she couldn't draw attention to it. Not with it being what it was. Her eyes locked on to the familiar sight of the key like pendant that hung from the chain, its top in the shape of a single star. Without it, Sakura realized, there would be no escaping. Without that key, the Cards in the saddle bags, were little more than pretty pieces of paper. _

END FLASHBACK

Sakura traded her fists for digging her fingernails into the skin of her lower legs. All was lost now. Without the pendant, she couldn't use the Cards how they were truly meant to be used. And as for the fate of her brother, and herself, she had no idea what the General had in mind for them. Lifting her head, Sakura stared out through a crack in the boards of the building she was trapped in. One of the sheep finally got up the courage to come over and investigate the addition to their home. At the nudge of her elbow, Sakura looked around into the liquid brown eyes of a sheep. She reached out slowly, making sure it wasn't scared by her movements, and stroked its head between the ears. The sheep let out what the twelve year old could only assume was a content 'baa' because before she knew it she had several of the wooly animals all nudging her for the same attention. A small smile found its way to her lips, as she worked her hands around the circle of sheep. Her eyes began to well up with tears, as the full weight of the heavy unknown settled on her shoulders. Lambs ambled over, now completely assured of Sakura's non-threatening nature. They settled next to her, while the other sheep found their own places to down for the night. Sakura wouldn't be able to remember when she stopped crying, or when she fell asleep. But she would remember the touch of brisk night air against her wet face. And the comforting feel of small heartbeats against her legs, the lambs asleep around her. Sakura would always remember how she was so grateful to not be alone on that first night.

* * *

The High Lord used the ambassador's cloak to clean his sword. The ambassador from Arcadia, arrived only that morning to question the High Lord for his actions against the country of Arcadia, now lay dead in a pool of his own blood on the white marble floor of the High Lord's throne room. The High Lord smirked and sheathed his sword with a fluid movement, then he stalked back over to his throne. Once he was sitting, he crooked a finger at one of the guards standing at the door of the throne room. The seasoned warrior marched forward, and stood just behind the ambassador's body. He gave a stiff bow and awaited orders. 

"Call in a scribe, and servants to clean up this mess."

The guard said nothing, but bowed again, then turned and marched back to the door. Moments later, several women came in with rags and buckets, followed by two more guards to drag away the body. The women shook as they cleaned up the pooling blood, and the men tried not to gag as the head flipped backwards and hung, just barely attached to the neck as they picked up the arms to drag the body away. The High Lord smiled at the sight, however, an idea forming in his head. He would send a proper and undeniably clear message to the King of Arcadia.

"Wait."

He said softly, but everyone in the room heard him perfectly. The guards froze and looked to their master.

"Leave me the head."

* * *

**Cornith, Arcadia**

**11th of the Third Moon Month**

Eriol Hiiragizawa, the first and only Prince to the country of Arcadia was troubled. He, like most Cornith citizens, was haunted by the thought of invasion. It had been eleven days, a week and a half since the night of the start of the attacks. On the fourth day after the attacks on the western boarder began, refuges began to trickle into the capital, telling their stories. By the next day, that trickle had turned into a mass exodus as the western forests emptied themselves of inhabitants. All bore the same story, Vasan soldiers sacked and destroyed their homes. Eriol's father sent out ambassadors to Vasan and Hummai with questions that demanded answers. That had been seven days ago, messages from them should be arriving soon.

Eriol thought back to a particular meeting he had with a particular western villager, Syaoran Li. He was fifteen and forced into the position of leader thanks to that bloody night of the full moon. He too told a story of soldiers and the death they brought, but there was one key difference in his story from all others. He and his villagers claimed to be attacked by Hummai forces, not Vasan. The teen described the armor and colors of the Hummai perfectly, but their presence there did not make sense to Eriol. Why would Hummai forces travel so far north to attack? And why just that village? No other villages claimed to be attacked by Hummai soldiers. However, he worried since they had recieved no word from other villages around Li's. The young prince could only hope for some answers when messengers from the ambassadors arrived.

The Prince looked to be quite old for his age of sixteen summers. He was tall and evenly built, a bit on the skinny side. His pitch black hair had been cut in a bowl fashion, his long bangs hanging over the top of his round glasses, and around his ears. His eyes were the shade of dusk colored sky, a navy blue, gray color. The gave off the correct impression of a sharp and intuitive mind. Eriol, like most courtly folk, was pale, his skin constantly covered up by the heavy and uncomfortable robes he was forced to wear. At the moment he was please to report a lighter outfit, since everyone, his father in particular was very busy, he had been able to get away without wearing the cumbersome clothes of his station.

Eriol was currently thinking of retreating to his chambers to meditate. He had not done so in a few days, with all the activity that had taken place everywhere since the refuges came. The Prince had been helping the staff of the palace find housing for all those who came to Cornith for sanctuary. Most of the inns were full up, paid by the royal coffers; and several of the dignitary rooms in the palace were occupied by whole families. Anyways, Eriol could feel the need to calm himself, he was wound tighter than a spring and his magic was beginning to be affected. Born a sorcerer, Eriol had luckily recieved the teachings of a master before the old man died. Magic on this island continent became more and more scarce with each passing year. As a result, the Prince cherished his powers and sought to know them better through meditation and study.

"My Prince?"

Came a melodious voice from just behind Eriol. Said prince turned and faced a servant girl who was bowed at the waist, awaiting his command to rise.

"Yes, good miss?"

Eriol responded, politely, trying to hide his surprise. If he didn't know better, he would swear that the staff of this palace had magic powers. They had the uncanny ability to travel from place to place inside this building without being heard or seen. Quite the talent, Eriol always thought. The servant rose, but continued to look at the floor where his shoes occupied.

"His highness, the King, wishes for your presence in the War Room as soon as possible, sir."

Eriol didn't recognize this servant, she was younger than he, probably just turned thirteen. She was a good deal short than him, the top of her head barely reaching his chin. Her long raven colored hair was braided back, and a kerchief had been tied about her head.

"Thank you. I'll go right now."

The girl curtsied and was gone, disappearing on silent and nimble feet around a corner. Eriol shrugged and continued in his walking, heading now for the War Room near his father's chambers. He would have to meditate later. He sped up, wondering suddenly if the messengers had finally arrived from Vasan or Hummai, or even both. By the time the young Prince reached the doors of the War Room, he had been jogging. Pausing outside for a moment to catch his breath and straighten his clothes, he then pushed open the doors and entered. His father, the King of Arcadia, was sitting foreword in his chair, leaning over the contents of a large table. His generals, numbering four in total were circled about the table, studying the table as well.

It had always been said that Eriol had been made in his father's image. Same wiry build, same hair and face, but Eriol had his mother's sharp eyes. The very feature, his father claimed to have been captivated by when he first met his one day bride. Eriol's mother had died a few years ago, but not before her son could know her.

Eriol always had a high opinion of his father's generals. They were loyal men, and his father relied on them heavily for advice in military affairs. General Komatsu was a swords master, he had in fact been Eriol's teacher for years. He was a towering figure, with broad shoulders and square cut face. He could also drink anyone in the palace under the table, and that included the cook. Eriol smiled inwardly at that memory, he had made a nice hunk of money that night placing bets. General Tachkawa didn't look like much at all. He was a plain, slight, and quiet man whose eyes told nothing of his extreme intelligence. The opposite of him was defiantly General Rashid, a foreigner who'd worked his way up through the ranks. He was dark, and very tall and had a more imposing presence than that of Komatsu. He also had a more impressive voice. When he spoke it boomed through your ears like thunder. The last General was the oldest, and the fattest, but he had the most experience. He was General Makai. Graying hair grew in patches on his head, but a full beard covering half of his face.

"Eriol, there you are. Have the refugee families been seen to his morning?"

Eriol nodded, having helped out a bit himself, carrying water and clothes for some of their guests. The King nodded and gestured for Eriol to approach the table. Once there, the Prince saw that a large map of the continent had been spread out. Placed on top of its surface were little colored pieces, representing each of the three forces left on the island. Vasan had been colored blue, Hummai yellow, and their own forces were green. Hummai was a country ruled by the law of the hoard, meaning their strongest warrior became leader. They were a country of fighters, and that was reflected in their army's numbers. They out moded both Arcadia and Vasan put together two to one. And today, Arcadia stood alone. Arcadia's only hope, was that Hummai was not going to join with the Vasan. Eriol prayed that the young villager he had spoken too, the one from the Li Clan family was wrong some how. If Hummai was indeed planning an invasion, Arcadia would not be able to last. Not with their population still recovering from the civil war they suffered just a hundred years ago.

Everyone looked over the map carefully. The continent of Isha was shaped something like a fish, but with little distinction of the tail. A string of islands, belonging to Hummai stretched from the south to the east. The continent was divided into three countries. Hummai was the biggest, having conquered two other countries in the past twenty years to expand its boundaries. Vasan was the second largest, but only by a few square miles of land. Arcadia, was the smallest, but it held the northern mountains, the most daunting strongholds of Isha.

"From what we have gathered, your highness, Vasan forces have moved though most of the Western Forests."

General Tachkawa said in a voice that hovered above a whisper. He gestured to the blue pieces that had crossed Arcadia's western boarder. They formed a solid line across the short distance, leaving only the most northern part, the area riddled with snowy mountains empty.

"However," then General continued, "They have slowed their invasion down in the past two days. If I may speak freely, I believe they wait for Hummai to attack from the south, forcing us to split our forces."

The king frowned, looking neutrally at the yellow pieces that remained in their own Hummai lands.

"Let's not assume Hummai's involvement, until there is proof."

Eriol spoke up.

"Father, there is proof. The Li Clan village was decimated by soldiers in jet black armor, bearing the flag of Hummai."

The king glanced at his son appraisingly.

"So they say. But they are the only village attacked by Hummai, why?"

Eriol had been asking himself that same question. He suspected the young man he talked to, Syaoran Li knew more than he said. But Eriol had not pressed the issue, not when their losses were so fresh in mind. Now, Eriol began to think differently. The information that Li now withheld could be pertinent. The Prince made a mental note to track the young man down.

General Rashid went on to explain what their forces were currently doing. Because the Vasan forces were slowing their invasion, the generals were confident that they could have their armies in place to hold the line just outside the western forests. They would push to defeat the Vasan quickly, so that if Hummai did attack, they could maybe hold a southern front long enough for negotiations to be made. This would all have to be done quickly and decidedly, Arcadia did not have the resources required to fight a double front war.

Their meeting was suddenly interrupted when an armed guard burst into the room. He supported a bloodied peasant, arm under the man's shoulders, half dragging him across the room. The king leapt from his seat and pulled it from the table.

"Here, put him here."

The peasant sank gratefully into the chair, but his whole body was shaking. Another guard entered just behind them, he bore a wicker basket. The second guard crossed the room and placed the basket on the edge of the table. Both guards bowed, and stood at attention to report.

"Sir," began the first guard, "this man entered the city gates ten minutes ago, claiming to be a messenger from the High Lord of Hummai. Since you gave orders any such person is to be brought to you, we carried him and this basket which he said is for you."

The peasant bowed his head, unable to summon the strength to do anything else. The king and his generals looked to the young man, waiting.

"My lord, I don't know where to begin."

"Start with your name, son."

The man nodded vigorously. Eriol went to one of the side tables against the wall and poured the man a cup of ale. The peasant accepted it and drowned it in one go.

"My name is Kyo of Satsuma. My village is settled on the southern hills of our country, two days ago, that village was sacked and burned to the ground."

The man's blue eyes were welling up, and he took a few steadying breaths to keep from sobbing. What he had seen, no person should have to live with.

"Our attackers were Hummai soldiers, my lord. They pillaged, raped and tortured our women and little girls. The men and boys were made to watch, and then made into sport. Forced to run through their fields as target practice for archers, or mounted horsemen. I was spared my lord, so that I could bring you that message from the High Lord of Hummai."

Kyo pointed to the basket on the table. The king stormed over to it and made to rip the top off; but General Komatsu stopped him with a hand on the King's arm.

"Allow me, your highness. There might be treachery afoot."

The King hesitantly complied, a little uneasy about putting his General in danger. General Komatsu gently picked off the lid of the basket. All present in the room had to raise a hand to their noses as the stench of rotting flesh and stale blood reached them. General Komatsu blanched as he looked at the contents of the basket. He reached in slowly and drew out the head of the ambassador sent to Hummai by the hair. The King stared in shock at the forever frozen expression of horror on the man's face. Nailed brutally to the man's brow was a piece of paper. A neat script spelled out in perfect letters: _You are next._

The General returned the head to the basket and replaced the lid. The King turned to the peasant, who at seeing the head paled considerably. The dirt and blood on this skin now looked three times more prominent.

"Son, tell me now, did you see how many of the southern villages were attacked?"

Kyo swallowed, his throat dry once again. Eriol found he couldn't make himself move to refill the man's wine glass. Shock and fear had paralyzed him. Tears began to escape from the peasant's eyes.

"All of them, my lord. The Hummai soldiers themselves carried me within a day's travel of this city."

The King gaped, and the Generals' could only gasp. Mean while Eriol finally began to move. He walked slowly over to the table with the map and the pieces. His eyes roved the familiar outlines of his country. The western forests, the eastern plains, the southern hills, where Cornith sat, and the Northern mountains. With shaking fingers he began to move the pieces about.

"Why have we recieved no word? Where are the refuges? Where are the survivors?!"

The king cried. Kyo shivered, and sank his head into his hands. With his eyes closed, horrific images played in his mind, torturing him.

"There were none."

Kyo whispered in response to the King's question. Eriol closed his eyes as the full weight of the truth crashed down on him, on them all. All the generals yelled for guards. Once the subordinates entered, the generals gave them quick orders to send out scouts to the southern lands. They would need an accurate count of how many and how close the Hummai forces were. The King walked numbly to the table where his son was and braced is hands against the hard surface. The King's eyes rested on what Eriol was still doing.

"I thought your magic wasn't strong enough for foresight."

The King remarked, looking at the new arrangement of pieces on the map. The yellow ones now dominated the southern lands and were poised to move with the blue pieces in a perfectly orchestrated trap. They would close their ranks, and snap shut the jaws of the vicious beast that bit savagely into their country. Eriol held the last yellow piece in his hand.

"It isn't."

Eriol answered in a ragged voice. He heavily placed the last piece on top of a dot marked "Cornith".

"This is just common sense."

* * *

A/N: I do not own any of the characters used in this fictional piece, nor do I stake any claim on them with the publishing of this work.

As always, please, please forgive my humble, and shitty editing skills. I try very hard to catch all of them, but please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes that I missed.

I know this chapter is a little late in coming, but surprisingly, it's not my fault. (gasp) Something funky was going on with the doucument uploader, and it wouldn't upload my work. I've been trying since Sunday, it only just worked today. Go figure.

Oh, and I have added the time stamps, a nice little shout out to kaipanther, for recommending that I also include where as well as when. You'll notice the way the time stamps are being used, since this is an unknown civilization sprung from my idle thoughts, I've just decided to use a moon calendar to describe the dates. There are 12 moons in a year cycle, and the months have names, but since there are three different countries involved, I've just settled for generic titles. Just to make sure it's clear, Third Moon Months translates to March, Fourth would be April, and so and so forth. Also, each month begins with the full moon and ends the night before the next full moon. That is 30 days, give or take a day. Good? Good.

The next chapter, and the last of Part One, will be "Where the Pieces Fell". This will probably end up being the longest chapter thus far, so please be pacient with me.


	5. Part One: Fell

Fate Guides My Steps

Chapter Five: Where the Pieces Fell

Author: YoseiAmbereyes (Jade)

* * *

**Yanit, Hummai**

**10th of the Third Moon Month**

The High Lord was not pleased. Servants, courtiers, and soldiers could always tell when the High Lord was not pleased. Why? Because life became harder for them. Courtiers became "simpering, short sighted fools". Servants were "incompetent, deaf morons". And soldiers were "simple minded, blind sheep waiting for slaughter". The General could tell he would soon be calling on his little ace in the livestock shed. He considered it a stroke of brilliance. He didn't trust any of the High Lord's librarians or book lovers, they were paper rats and little sense of the true outside world. Which is why, the night he captured the Seer's Cards, he also stopped to pick up a little hell-kitten and her older brother.

The General had been riding through the forest, when he heard a young male voice call out to his little sister. The name the voice shouted, the General recognized, he had heard the woman, Nadeshiko use it on her daughter. An idea began to take shape in the General's mind. Talents and skills tended to be passed through families, father to son, mother to daughter. It made sense that Nadeshiko would do the same. So he had picked up the girl and her brother, should the scholars with their books, fail to teach the High Lord just how to use those cards.

Like they were now.

The General entered the High Lord's throne room and bowed. In that moment, while the High Lord bade the General Asagawa to approach, he noticed that the High Lord received no one anywhere but his throne room. There was no study, or war room, or banquet hall. Just this throne room, with its stunning white marble, and the raised dais. The General was a smart man, he recognized the High Lord's efforts to dehumanize himself. People were less inclined to challenge someone they didn't think of as a normal human.

"My Lord, I wish to speak to you about the Cards now in your care."

The High Lord's eyes narrowed visibly, and the pale fingers drumming against the cool marble armrest picked up a little speed.

"What of them?"

The High Lord asked, his voice, which was normally smooth, was now rough and jagged with a barely suppressed snarl. The General internally smirked. Oh, he would receive much for this.

"I am under the impression that your librarians have been unable to tell you how to operate the Cards."

The drumming of his fingers halted all together, as the High Lord felt his temper rise several degrees.

"Impressions can be deceiving, General. I have everything under control, including those cards."

The General could tell he miscalculated, now was not the proper time. The High Lord's pride was still stinging to much from being unable to master those cards. Judging from the High Lord's tone alone, he could tell he was mere moments from, at the very least, loosing his rank. So with an muttered apology, Asagawa fled the throne room to plot his next approach in peace. However, the High Lord was now more than a little suspicious of his General.

He absently dismissed the servants and guards from his chamber, ordering them to close the door securely behind them. Once he was alone, he turned to the right hand corner behind his raised throne.

"Revel yourselves."

He ordered to the empty air that occupied the space in that corner. Or, at least it looked empty. The air shimmered, silver and gold sparks soundlessly flickering for a brief second before two figures took shape. The taller one was human looking enough, but there was something...ether about his features. He was stunningly and hauntingly beautiful. Silver hair cascaded down his back, like a solid moon beam, while eyes the color of night time clouds a light gray blue regarded the High Lord blankly. His skin seemed to be stone, both hard, smooth and cold. He was built tall and lean, with thin shoulders and long tapered fingers. While he was there, one couldn't help up feel that he wasn't real. It was if he had been made, created to be as perfect as he looked. His clothes were simple enough, rough weave light blue, long sleeved, V-necked tunic and white breeches. He wore no shoes however, reveling more of his pale skin. His companion that shimmered into sight next to him was equally captivating, but for very different reasons. The haunting man's companion was a massive lion. Golden fur that seemed to radiate a full and blinding light of its own, covered him from black nose to the tip of his slightly darker colored tail. He lacked a mane, but it did nothing to lessen his beauty. The lion's frame was trim and massive; he was an impressive size, but none of it was bulky. He was streamline, and sleek. Blazing golden eyes, more intense than the summer sun looked annoyed as he gazed at the High Lord. The lion rolled his shoulders about, shifting his brass colored harness to a more comfortable area on his body.

"You call for us, master?"

The pale man asked, his voice lacking in any identifiably emotion. The High Lord only nodded.

"I wish for you two to watch the General Asagawa's movements. I feel there is something he withholds from me. I want to know what it is."

The pale man bowed, a hand over his heart, while he lion lowered his head as well.

"As you command master."

The pale man walked around the throne soundlessly, his bare feet not even making a shuffling noise on the stone floor. The lion followed, padding equally as silent on his paws.

"Yue."

The silver man stopped and turned at the sound of his name. The lion stopped as well, looking over his shoulder to fix his intense eyes on his master. The High Lord smirked a bit. Those two were quite handy to have around.

"Remember, let no one see you."

"Of course."

Yue answered, his voice flat and toneless. He turned and began walking again, his form already starting to blur as he strode for the door. Without looking, he could tell that the lion wasn't following, instead he continued to stare at the High Lord, who was not meeting the lion's gaze at all.

"Come on, Cerberus. Let us go."

The lion seemed further irritated by the High Lord's lack of attention, but none the less followed Yue towards the door, his form also beginning to fade. Cerberus only cast one more glance over his golden shoulder to look at the High Lord, who still refused to meet his eyes. However, a moment more and they were gone, as if they had never been. The High Lord called for his servants to return, none of them mentioned the slight breeze they felt as they passed through the door way. Nor did they understand the High Lord's remark as they entered.

"Stupid animal."

* * *

**Yanit, Hummai**

**11th of the Third Moon Month**

The air was hot and dry, and that was wrong.

What an odd thought. How could dry air somehow be wrong?

He rolled from the fetal position he awoke in, turning to lay on his back. He regretted the action almost instantly as his motions jostled the back of his head which throbbed in response. Gingerly, he reached back and touched the affected area. It upped its throbbing to vicious instead of just painful. Sitting up was next to impossible, everything felt weak and useless. So, taking his time, he slid across the dirt floor to lean against the stone wall opposite the rough wooden door. He kept his head hanging forward to avoid touching it to the wall. Once he felt situated, he examined his surroundings carefully.

Nothing looked familiar.

He then tried to think of his last memory.

Nothing came to mind.

He swallowed hard, wincing as his dry throat rasped its walls together. This couldn't be right. What was the last thing he remembered?

Nothing.

His hands began to shake as he clawed through his mind. There was nothing there. His mind was empty. Words were the only thing there. So he clung to those in a desperate attempt to spark something. Again, nothing came. He gripped his knees to try and stop his hands from shaking. It didn't help, because now his whole body was shaking.

"Help...Where am I? Who am I?"

He whispered out, still stop his shaking. Someone must have heard him however, because the door jumped in its frame.

"Shut up in there!"

He didn't shut up.

"No, please! Where am I? Who are you? Do I know you?"

He asked frantically, his words becoming louder with each that passed through his dried lips. The door was kicked again, it rattling loudly in the silence left behind from his words.

"You stupid peasant. I am a royal guard, of course I don't know you! As for where you are, you idiot, you are in Yanit! Now shut your trap!"

Yanit...Yanit...

That sounded familiar. It struck an odd chord in his vacant mind. He felt a small measure of comfort. There was the sound of someone's approach.

"Is he awake, then?"

"Yes, General."

"Well...? Open the door, you moron!"

"Of course, sir!"

The wooden door swung open and admitted along with a broad shouldered man, a bright shaft of light. He squeezed his eyes shut, and allowed them the chance to get used to the sudden shift in light. The man walked in and squatted down level with him. He looked to the man...the General.

Asagawa was very cautious. He had caught the last of the boy's questions as he had walked up. Looking into his narrowed eyes, the General looked for any sign of a trick.

"Do you know who I am, son?"

He blinked rapidly, focusing on the General.

"No."

"Do you know who you are?"

He shook a bit harder, but forced himself to answer.

"No."

Asagawa was silent for several long moments, watching the boy's frame shake harder and harder, coming closer to some sort of mental break. No one could act that well. The General's mind worked quickly, head wounds often did cause memory loss. And Asagawa remembered hitting him quite hard. The healers had been working on his unconscious form for eleven days, they had told him there was a chance of the boy not living. This was quite a lucky break. Instead of having to imprison this boy for close to his entire life, Asagawa could use him. If the General befriended him now, he knew he would be one of the few the boy would trust the most. So, putting on his most comforting smile he could, the General quickly wove and explication.

"You're name is Toya Asagawa. Does that sound familiar?"

He started at the sound of his name. Toya...Toya...yes. That was right. He could feel it. It was familiar, comforting, secure. He was Toya. Asagawa? That sounded familiar too, but in a different way. Very different from the way his first name made him feel. But this man was looking at him encouragingly, surely he knew the truth. What other reason would he have to bother?

"Yes...Toya...Asagawa...that...sounds right."

"Do you remember anything? Anything at all?"

Toya shook his head, swallowing back a whimper at the pain it caused.

"Alright then, I'm your uncle, Toya. Your father was my brother."

"Uncle?"

"Yes that's right."

Asagawa put a comforting hand on Toya's shoulder. Toya looked hungrily into the man's eyes, searching for anything that would help him remember. He knew this man, he was certain of it. It was a place to start, thankfully.

"Say your name, son."

"Toya Asagawa."

"Good. I'm sorry, but your family was attacked by a group of Arcadian bandits that crossed the boarder. You were the only one that survived. They must have hit you hard and thought you were dead. Patrols brought you to me here in Yanit. You are my responsibility now, do you understand?"

"Yes...Uncle."

Asagawa smiled and then stood. He then reached down and grasped Toya under the arm and pulled him to his feet. Toya stumbled and tried not to be sick as the room tilted at an unnatural angle.

"Easy there. We're gonna move you to the barracks. Better than these cells. Sorry, didn't have anywhere else to put the unconscious."

Toya said nothing but tried instead to stay on his feet. Leaning heavily into his uncle, Toya walked from the cell and into the bright afternoon outside.

In a corner of the small room, an unseen being turned to his equal unseen partner.

"I didn't think Asagawa had a brother."

The lion, Cerberus said nothing, but looked after the General with a sour expression.

"Yes, I agree. Something is going on. You'll stay and watch? I'll go report to our lord and master."

There was something that accented those last three words just a little bit. The lion smiled to himself, Yue's usually expressionless voice could sometimes carry just the slightest slip of sarcasm. It was rather refreshing. Yue left silently, as always, and Cerberus proceeded to follow his mark.

* * *

**Cornith, Arcadia**

**12th of the Third Moon Month**

"Melin...Melin. Wake up, Melin."

The mahogany eyed teen drowsily awoke to some one gently shaking her shoulder. She was on her side, facing away from who ever was waking her, but towards the barely curtained window. It reported that it was very early in the morning, with only a faint strip of dawn light on the horizon. But she rolled to her back to look at who woke her.

"Syaoran? What's going on?"

Her voice was thick from sleep, but he understood her question fine. His eyes were dark, and purplish rings were beginning to form under his eyes. Melin quickly assessed from the look on his face, however, that he carried bad news to her bedside early this morning.

"Melin, the King and Prince are going to order the emptying of the city soon. We have to get everyone up and ready to travel now, before supplies are all sold."

Confusion flitted across her face, not understanding the implications his words bore.

"Empty the city? Why on earth would they order that? And where would we go?"

Syaoran was pulling the small bag of belongings she had procured in their brief stay into his lap. He opened the top of the bag and then handed it to her.

"Pack up quickly. I'll explain once we are out of this inn. I don't want to alarm anyone and cause a panic."

Melin grew pale as her mind began to realize, or suspect what exactly it was that Syaoran would be telling her. The only reason that the King and Prince would order the city to empty was if there was a risk of it being invaded. Cornith sat in the southern hills of Arcadia, which was certainly a defendable place, against normal forces. However, against say...the highly trained and ruthless soldiers of Hummai...that was a different story.

"How long?"

Melin choked out in a hoarse whisper as she blindly groped for the few items she had spread about the tiny room. She stuffed them into her bag and yanked the blanket off her. Syaoran turned his back as she changed her shirt and answered her question.

"The King received a message from the Hummai High Lord last night. Because of all the refugees flooding the city, no one would last long if it came to siege. The population is now to high. So the King is sending the refugees north to the mountain strongholds. We'll have to move quickly...Hummai has already taken the southern lands, Melin. They'll be here in two days."

Melin gasped. She walked to his side and looked at his shadowed face. He was as stunned and afraid as she was.

"How did you find this out?"

Syaoran's lips curved into a bit of a smirk. That, surprisingly, made Melin feel a bit better. If Syaoran could still be cocky, then things would have to be alright.

"I had a midnight visitor, last night."

FLASHBACK

_Syaoran couldn't sleep. In fact, he felt as if he hadn't slept since the night of the full moon. In truth, he was simply catching a few hours where ever and whenever he could manage. But that was all, any more than a few hours and he would sink into feverious dreams about things he didn't understand. So here the fifteen year old was, in the stables of the inn he and his family were staying in, petting and feeding the horses. Animals were always a comfort, Syaoran thought idly, as he stroked the long nose of a chestnut colored mare. _

_The young heir didn't hear the Prince's approach until he was inside the stable. Whirling and sinking into a defensive stance he met the young sixteen year old with a narrowed gaze. However, after identifying the Prince's identify, Syaoran relaxed and bowed. _

_"None of that, please. This is more a social visit than anything else."_

_Eriol said as he found himself a seat on the stacks of hay next to a stall. Syaoran sat as well, knowing that it was rude for him to be higher up than the Prince. _

_"Social visit, my lord? At well past midnight?"_

_Syaoran asked, dropping a few pretenses. Eriol grinned crookedly at his subject, but it didn't reach his eyes. Syaoran felt a splinter of worry imbed into his heart. He had only met the Prince once before, and despite the direness of the situation then, the Prince had still been light hearted and funny. Now he was tense, and weighed down by something extremely heavy. _

_"Li, I hope you'll excuse me as I dive straight for the point. I need to know something."_

_Syaoran said nothing, waiting for Eriol to speak. Eriol fixed his penetrating blue eyes on Syaoran's amber ones. They stared at each other intently, neither backing down or breaking their gaze. _

_"Why did the Hummai attack your village when it was so far to the north?"_

_Eriol asked, with out looking away. Syaoran narrowed his eyes, but Eriol didn't seem to notice or care. The younger boy's mind worked quickly, going through in his head the odds of the Prince believing him if he told all that had happened that night. Syaoran had suspected, ever since being in Eriol's presence days ago, that the Prince had some magic. If he did, then Eriol would be more inclined to believe him. If not, Syaoran didn't know what he would tell the Prince. Looking through his narrowed eyes, Syaoran carefully examined Eriol, looking for his aura. It took several long minutes, in which Eriol neither moved or said anything, but Syaoran finally saw it. He was startled to find that the Prince's aura was clamped tightly to his body, not spinning free about him like most aura's Syaoran had seen before. _

_"My teacher taught me how to control my aura. It is a handy thing to know, when other sorcerer's are trying to find you."_

_Syaoran kept his face neutral but was internally gaping at the Prince. Eriol smiled and finally he broke the staring match by leaning heavily against the bales of hay they sat on. _

_"I am a sorcerer, Li, and I can tell you are as well. And I can also tell that both those talismans around your neck are powerful charms, if that is even what they are."_

_Syaoran allowed a hand to reach for the things that hung around his neck in a protecting gesture. Eriol only smiled his little smile. _

_"No worries, Li, I'm not going to take them from you. Though I could probably due with some extra protection in the coming days."_

_"Protection from what?"_

_Syaoran asked gruffly, lowing his hand from his chest. Eriol let his head thump against the bale of hay behind him. His normally bright blue eyes became dull as he looked out the stable doors and into the dark night. It was nearly the time of the new moon. The darkest day of the month. _

_"Li, as we speak, ten thousand of Hummai's best soldiers are march for Cornith. They will be here in two days. They mean to siege and overthrow the city."_

_There was absolutely nothing to say to that. Syaoran knew that all to well, but his mind groped for words to express his shock. Eriol looked at him suddenly, his eyes tortured with the knowledge that he and his father would most likely be captured during the siege. _

_"Myself and my father had decided to remain here. We are going to make sure that the Hummai forces come to Cornith, so that you and the other refugees can escape to the mountain strong holds. You must warn every village, every hut, every person that you come across from here to those mountains, do you understand? Everyone. We will hold the siege as long as we can, but Cornith was not made for sieges, so you will not have long. Perhaps two weeks, that's all we can give you. Don't worry about the Vasan, our armies are holding that line just outside the western forests."_

_Eriol said in a smooth rush. He picked at some hay under his fingers, giving them something to do. _

_"My father will announce the emptying of the city first thing at dawn. I came here to give you and your family a head start."_

_Eriol explained, twisting one long piece of hay around his finger very tight, so that the skin turned a cherry red and he could feel his pulse pounding against the suddenly shut veins. _

_"Why?"_

_Syaoran asked, grateful for the return of his voice. Everything made sense, except Eriol's coming here in the middle of the night to tell him. Why not just wait until tomorrow, and let him find out with everyone else?_

_Eriol grinned, a sheepish grin that made Syaoran frown a little. What did he want?_

_"Well...I was kinda hoping you'd be so grateful for the news ahead of time, you'd tell me the reason the Hummai attacked your village."_

_Syaoran sighed and rolled his eyes. Then, however, he paused to consider the Prince's words. Syaoran was grateful for the news. It meant that he and his family would be able to find supplies, maybe buy some horses even. They would also get out of the city before the panic that would stricken everyone, could take hold. And, to top it all off, those Cards that the Hummai took from Nadeshiko, were supposed to have foresight powers. If that was true, and the High Lord now had control over them...Eriol would need to know this. He would NEED to know this. _

_"The sacking of my village was an after thought."_

_Syaoran began, startling Eriol. He almost expected Syaoran to say nothing. But now that he was talking, the Prince was all ears._

_"What I think happened was this: around sixty or so Hummai soldiers crossed the western boarders into the forests with the Vasan forces. But instead of working with the Vasan, who attacked villages farther south, the Hummai road north on an errand. There was a woman in our village, our healer. She had been running from the Hummai for three years, keeping from them a family heirloom that the High Lord wanted. In short, Hummai finally caught up with her. To save our village, she handed the Cards over without a fight. But...the Hummai soldiers attacked anyway."_

_Eriol swallowed._

_"Cards? What kind of Cards?"_

_Syaoran shifted uneasily in his seat._

_"The woman called them the Seer's Cards."_

_Eriol gaped. He dropped all pretenses of his title and raged. He jumped to his feet and began to pace about heatedly._

_"WHAT?! The Seer's Cards? You're sure that's what they were?"_

_Syaoran looked about confused, watching the Prince pace up and down the length of the stable. _

_"Yes, that's what she called them."_

_Eriol suddenly came to a stop and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. In his mind, his thoughts continued to pace about. If the High Lord gained control over the foresight powers of those cards, that would be a serious problem. But if the High Lord ever discovered what those cards really were, that would be the equivalent to the apocalypse for the continent of Isha. He struggled to remember all his teacher had told him about the mysterious Seer's Cards. They awaited a master, the most powerful magician in the world. The one who would be their protector as much as their user. To keep the Cards from being misused until the master came, the cards and the wand that directed them had been split up. As far as history knew, that was the way the Cards and the wand remained to this day. So the question was...did the High Lord find the wand and then hunt the Cards? Or had he been taken in by the front ledged of their foresight powers? The very existence of Arcadia, and Vasan for that matter (Eriol did manage to summon some sympathy for them) depended on the answer to those two questions. Eriol turned to Syaoran. It was clear, evident in his eyes, that the young heir had no knowledge of the Cards true power. It would be better it stayed that way. _

_"Thank you for telling me this."_

_Syaoran looked at the Prince, his eyes intense as he sought to garner an answer for Eriol's actions. Eriol only regained his cool, and allowed his face to lapse into a neutral mask._

_"What will the High Lord do with those cards?"_

_Syaoran asked, hoping for a simple, straight answer about these mysterious cards for once. Eriol sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with a thumb and forefinger._

_"The Seer's Cards have some magic, Li, when used properly, they can predict the future. The High Lord wishes to use them in his campaigns against us. Hopefully, however, he'll never realize that the cards need some one with magic to operate them. Much like your...weapon...I can't quite tell if its a sword or not. The Cards have magic, they need someone else's to initiate their own however."_

_Syaoran pulled his necklace out from under his shirt to show the Prince. _

_"It's a sword. It's been in my family for generations, it was a gift."_

_Eriol stepped closer to examine it. He smiled, and returned to his seat on the bale of hay._

_"It's beautiful. Keep it close."_

_"Naturally."_

_Syaoran answered, returning it to its place under his shirt. The younger teen looked to the Prince, who was once again looking out the door at the beautiful thick, blue night that covered his fair city. Syaoran was struck for a moment, as the gravity of Eriol's previous words set in. He was staying. To allow his people the time needed to escape, Eriol and his father decided to stay, offer themselves up as bait. _

_Syaoran got up, no longer concerned with protocol. Eriol looked from outside to the young teen who now stood in front of him. Syaoran offered the Prince his hand. Eriol got slowly to his feet and shook the younger boy's hand. _

_Syaoran's mind flashed to Nadeshiko, in his arms whispering to him as blood dribbled down her mouth. The words that she whispered to him. The heir closed his eyes. Even if he didn't believe her completely, perhaps the words she murmured to him as she lay dying, could help the boy in front of him, that feared dying as well. _

_"You'll be okay, Eriol. I'm sure of it."_

_Eriol grinned, finding himself rather happy. _

_"You know, Li, we might have been good friends."_

_Syaoran raised an eyebrow, but managed a small smile. _

_"I think I'd end up killing you."_

_Eriol threw his head back and laughed. _

_"You're probably right."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Syaoran looked over his shoulder and back at the southern capital of Cornith. After Melin had packed, they woke their fellow villagers, and immediately set out. They purchased several horses to carry the elderly and the supplies. The sun had nearly crested the eastern hills, bathing the world in beautiful orange light. However, to Syaoran's eyes, it seemed like a dark cloud had settled over the city.

_Three weeks from now, before the sun falls, the southern capital of Arcadia will collapse. _

Syaoran looked forward once more and lead the horse down one of the hills, that would take the city out of his sight.

"Please be wrong."

He whispered to no one.

* * *

**Yanit, Hummai**

**12th of the Third Moon Month**

The General Asagawa groaned as another well placed kick connected with his ribs. Two of the High Lord's personal guards were taking extra care to inflict as much pain as possible; and they were enjoying doing so, the damn bastards. The General thought to himself as he resisted the urge to assume the fetal position.

"Halt."

Said a voice the General knew all to well. His lord and master's clipped tones could never be mistaken or imitated. Asagawa wheezed as he gasped for a full breath, and rolled carefully to his hands and knees. Slowly, he lifted his head enough to stare up at the High Lord, who was, as always, lounging in his hard, white marble throne. The High Lord looked down on the General with pure indifference to both the man's pain and his punishment. Out of the corner of the General's eye, he saw his captured prize being held firmly by another pair of the High Lord's most trusted personal guards. The qualifications for such a position the General, nor anyone else, really knew. They did know, however, that after a few weeks service, the men that those chosen had once been, seized to exist. All that was left now, were perfect soldiers, ones who followed orders flawlessly and without question.

Asagawa didn't know how the High Lord had discovered the girl and her brother, considering the great lengths he went to keep them hidden. But he now regretted not reveling their presence to the High Lord when he had the chance. At least then, the two would have been seen as a gift, not proof of borderline treason.

Leaving the General to recover himself on the floor, the High Lord stood and walked gracefully down the single step to the floor. This act in itself was a rarity, but the royal guards held their positions without so much as a surprised glance. Sakura for her part, was completely confused by the actions of both the General and the man she had instantly known to be the High Lord of Hummai. She had spent twelve days in that livestock shed, receiving nothing but a flask of water and a crust of bread once a day. There had been no one to interrogate her, or order her, or anything. It had been like she was forgotten by those that brought her here. And now...the General was being beaten within an inch of his life, while Sakura looked on. No, nothing made sense.

The High Lord made his way over to Sakura. He was tall, and as far as she could tell, lean. He wore a voluminous cloak that swamped him completely, leaving any details about his body structure or type hidden. His face however, clearly showed. And as Sakura felt those penetrating bluish silver eyes examining her like she was an object, not a person, she knew her mother had been right to fear this man.

He was both calculating and ruthless.

Despite Sakura's twelve hear old stubbornness, she couldn't help but to try and shied away from him as he grew closer and closer with each meandering step. But of course, seeing her squirm in the hold of her captors, that only made him come closer, wanting to cause her discomfort. A pale, thin had reached out and grasped her chin. She flinched at his touch, which was surprisingly fridged. Sakura raised her green eyes to meet his silver, blue ones. He smiled at her, a dead smile that held nothing but cold calculations. It was as if there was no heart in this man. People can be described as heartless, but that term is usually used to describe those who are cruel, or unkind; but these people can still have a heart, they would need one to feel the pleasure at someone else's pain or satisfaction at another's misfortune. Sakura's mind couldn't help but rewrite the definition of heartless for herself. Heartless was this man. There was nothing but cold indifference in him. Sakura could feel his presence pulling at her own, it touched him and became nothing. He was not the darkness that plagued men's hearts. He was the void, that which swallowed all in its hungry need to fill the insatiable vacuum in himself.

"You will answer my questions truthfully, or your dear bother will receive the same treatment as that snake. Do you understand me? Yes or no."

Sakura had to concentrate on his words, her weakness from malnutrition and his presence clouding her mind. None the less she summoned a dry and raspy voice to utter a simple 'yes' in answer. The High Lord continued to smile his dead smile.

"Good girl. In that case, you might prove useful."

He released her face, and Sakura nearly went limp with relief. Once he had returned to his throne, Sakura was recovered enough to summon back her anger for him. She now stared at him with narrowed eyes, their emerald color hard and cold. He sat, once again reclined and at ease.

"Alright girl. Answer this question: Can you, or can you not, properly and accurately use the magical objects known as the Seer's Cards?"

Sakura swallowed and wetted her lips. There was only one right answer to this question. To say no would immediately make both her and her brother useless and therefore unnecessary.

"I can."

She said firmly, not lessening her glare. The High Lord was silent for a few long moments, studying her intensely. Thankful for the distance between them, Sakura stood against the cold stares without shaking.

"Alright girl. I could force your cooperation quite simply, but I imagine that would to little to encourage accuracy in your readings." He said slowly, making sure she heard and understood the underlying threat in those words, then he continued. "So, I'll offer you a deal. In exchange for your accurate readings, your brother shall be giving a position in my army under the good General here. And you, shall receive your own guard, servant, and room. You will also have the freedom to wander the palace grounds at will, but you must always be ready, at all times, to do a reading for me."

Sakura couldn't understand the terms of the deal. How would Toya agree to be in the Hummai Army? Were they threatening him as well? Using each other against their sibling? Sakura looked at the High Lord closely, it was defiantly possible. The High Lord frowned at her silence.

"The alternative is, I imprison you both for an indefinite period. And you will work for food and water."

Sakura paled, even though she was confused by the first option, it had a high potential for escape than the second.

"That isn't much of a choice. But I'd like to see my brother first."

The High Lord raised a dark eyebrow, which was like a solid black streak against his pale brow.

"That, my dear, is quite impossible. Did I forget to add that to the terms? You are forbidden to ever see or speak to your brother again."

Sakura gaped at him.

"Then how will I knew you've kept your word?!"

She near shouted. The High Lord looked slightly amused.

"I do suppose I have broken my word far too many times for it to mean anything at this point. And trusting me is out of the question. So..."

The High Lord trailed off, looking like he was seriously thinking of some way to compromise with her.

"You'll just have to settle, girl. Your brother has lost his memory due to the nice blow to the back of the head via the General's sword hilt. And so I can't have you being around him, in case you trigger a return of those lost memories. But I wouldn't be too distraught by this news, since he remembers nothing, he is not a threat to me, and I don't waste energy with those who are not a threat."

Sakura stood, pale and her mouth a gape. Toya had...what? He had lost his memories?! Her mind turned over, trying to imagine how helpless and lost her brother felt right now. It pained her, tore at her heart to think of it. Then she thought of how he would be affected, not knowing anything of why he was imprisoned, left to starve, beaten and neglected. That was enough to break anyone. But...it someone were to lie to him, to give him comfort of a false past, perhaps he could move forward, make new memories. Sakura could feel tears that were spilling down her cheeks. But the price of that? To become this man's seer? His tool? Sakura knew she would be used in his military campaigns. She would be forced to foretell the outcome of battles, and the best ways to attack. She would be responsible for must destruction and death. And yet...the twelve year old knew that she could also save many. The High Lord would pursue his campaigns, with or without her help. So, if she were to help him, tell him the easiest way to win, with the least cost to human life...would she not save as many as she doomed? Around and around these thoughts chased one another. She could feel the High Lord growing impatient for an answer. In the end, Sakura knew what her choice would be. And so, with a great deal of effort she swallowed the lump in her throat and formed an answer, hoping to God it was the right one.

"I accept your deal...my lord."

It came out as a dull croak, and Sakura finally lowed her eyes. On his cold throne, the cold man smiled his cold smile.

"Excellent. Kafra," he addressed one of the his personal guards that stood straight at the door, "fetch this child her cards. Let us get started."

* * *

**Cornith, Arcadia**

**22nd of the Third Moon Month**

Eriol sprinted through the long halls of the palace. His booted feet pounded against the polished floor, and the sound echoed off the high ceilings eerily. But Eriol thought not of that. He thought not of the Hummai forces that had just breached the final walls protecting the palace. He thought not of Hummai's quick and crippling attacks against Cornith since the start of the siege. How they seemed to operate with perfect knowledge of Cornith's weaknesses. No, the only thing Eriol could think about was his father.

The Prince finally came to the place the sought, the grand balcony. It was the place the King addressed his subjects from inside the palace. It leaned over the protective wall surrounding the great palace, and had a clear and unobtrusive view of the city that sprawled beneath its watchful eye. Eriol leaned over the railing and looked down at the battlements of the wall, what he saw made his blood halt in his veins. Hummai soldiers had over run the place. They were swarming through the courtyards inside the walls, killing anyone they came across, whether they were soldiers, or courtiers or servants. All died by the Hummai sword. It was then clear to Eriol, that the Hummai forces meant to clean Cornith out as they had the southern lands.

A triumphant cry went up, Eriol watched, with a trembling form as his father's head was mounted on a pike and thrust victoriously into the air. The Hummai soldiers echoed the triumphant cry with their own, rallying behind the bearer of the pike as they now moved to storm the palace itself. Eriol slowly turned and sank to sit, his back against the alabaster railing. Thoughts just ceased to come to him.

There was nothing left to do.

Eriol internally marveled at the lack of anything. Not even his meditation came anywhere close to this kind of still, emptiness.

It was loathsome.

Eriol set his jaw, and heaved himself to his feet. If he was going to die, fine. He would do it, on his feet, striking down his enemies. He walked slowly from the balcony, his hand reaching under his shirt and grasping the necklace that lay there. He pulled it over his head and in a flash, his sorcerer's staff stood by his side. It was a tall, slim piece of smooth wood, crowned with a perfect circle of copper. Inside the circle, magically suspended, was a golden replica of the sun.

Once he was back inside the palace, he could hear the echoing footfalls of the Hummai soldiers as the searched out the many corridors of his home. Eriol was simply dressed, the he was glad for it, the loose clothes allowed for free movement. Fastened securely around his hips was a thick leather belt, that held both his sword and knife. He drew his sword, shifting his staff to his left hand. He was ready as he'd ever be.

And a good thing too, because the first group of soldiers came around the corner and fixed their battled fevered gazes on him. They charged him, announcing their ill intent with crazed battle cries.

Eriol met the first, blocking his deadly downward slash with the solid wood of his staff, and then ran the man through with his sword. The second was upon him, before Eriol could pull his sword out. So it was a spell that caught him in the chest and sent him flying back to crash into the wall. Eriol turned gracefully, yanking his sword from the dead corpse of the first attacker and faced the next few that set upon him.

Minutes later found Eriol out of breath and several halls away from where he was first attacked. In just the short amount of time that had passed, Eriol had lost count of how many he had killed. They were growing in numbers, and soon, Eriol would be out numbered. He ground his teeth, accepting the fact of impending death was something very different from actually dying, he decided. He leaned heavily next to a large gilded frame, one that held a portrait of some distant relative of his. Cradling his magic staff against his shoulder, he then used his free left hand to staunch the flow of blood on his right side. Some lucky sword had managed to wound him rather severely. Using the spar moment, and some spar magic he encourage the wound to at least close, stopping the bleeding.

The fast and furious footfalls announced the arrival of a new onslaught of enemies. Eriol stood, and walked a single pace from the wall, wanting to protect his back. From the sound of it, Eriol grimly understood this would be his last stand. He glanced over his shoulder at the high wall littered with paintings and portraits of his ancestors. He gave them a smile.

"Watch my back for me, alright?"

Then he turned and faced the oncoming soldiers that had just cleared the far corner at the other end of the hall. Eriol turned his sword in his hand and prepared himself, or he would have, if he hadn't been rudely interrupted by a hand grabbing him by the back of the shirt and hauling him backwards to the wall. Or at least, what should have been the wall, instead, his heels came in contact with something and he fell backwards hard onto a stone floor with a grunt.

"Quickly! Quickly!"

Came a hurried whisper, and whoever it was, seeing him not responding fast enough, bodily dragged him further down what Eriol could now see was a dusty stone passage way. His feet, which had remained inside the hall way, propped up on the lower part of the wall were pulled into the passage with the rest of him. Then, the person who had pulled him back, nimbly hopped around him and threw the door, or rather, the false wall shut with a bang. She then fastened the entrance shut by sliding a feeble dead bolt in place. Eriol had now identified his helper to be the young servant that had crept up on him only days before to tell him that his father required him in the war room.

His father...

Eriol mentally shook the thought away, as the small slip of a girl grabbed at his hand that still clutched his sword and struggled to pull him to his feet.

"Come on! You have to get up! Those soldiers saw you fall through the wall, it won't take them long to force the door open! Get up!"

She was near hysterics, Eriol could see that, she couldn't be older than twelve or thirteen. Her kerchief was gone, and a shocking length of beautiful raven hair fell about her in a thick curtain. Wide violet eyes were fixed on him, fear and worry shining in them. Eriol got to his feet, and he allowed himself to be pulled down the stone passage. The length of the narrow way was lit regularly with torches, and Eriol began to notice a downward slope.

"Where are we going?"

Eriol finally asked, his voice hoarse, the girl didn't even spar a glance over her shoulder.

"These passages run everywhere in the palace! One of the exits have to be unguarded!"

There was a cry that echoed suddenly down the passage. Followed by the ominous clank of boots and armor. The pace the girl was keeping increased. They were flying downhill, Eriol tried to imagine just how low they were going, but it was impossible. They rounded a curve and the passage came to an abrupt end at a three way crossroad. The servant girl didn't hesitate to force open the door that marked one of the new passage ways. She stuck her head out, and then quickly yanked it back in. Her face was even paler than her normal pale complexion.

"They are already in the kitchens. We can try the stables or...the moat. Which do you think is the best chance, highness?"

The soldiers were quickly coming closer, the noise they made was getting louder and louder. Eriol tried to think.

"Don't call me highness. I'm hardly royalty any longer."

He said, unable to come up with anything else. The girl's eyes darted over his shoulder, the soldiers were much to close now. Eriol closed his eyes to think. The moat put them farther from the castle, but the stables held horses and supplies that would help in an escape.

"Eriol..."

The girl whispered urgently, making his eyes snap open to look at her. Navy blue eyes met wide violet ones. Eriol's mind cleared and he said one thing.

"Moat."

The girl waited for nothing else, she took his hand again and pulled him down the right hand passage. They pounded down the new passage with new energy. The soldiers were so close however, their shadows were cast on the walls just over the running pair's shoulders. The girl didn't look back, nor did Eriol as they ran desperately down the passage. It was only a few minutes before the sound of water reached Eriol's ears. The passage ended on a ledge, that over looked a flowing channel of murky water. Eriol didn't bother to ask what or where the water came from, he just sheathed his sword and returned his staff to its necklace state. Slipping the chain over his head, he watched as the servant hesitated for but a split second, she glanced at him and then jumped off the ledge and into the water. Eriol followed, not bothering to check the progress of their pursuers.

Once in the water, the strong current carried them both from where they jumped. Eriol surfaced with a gasp, and turned at the sound of his rescuer doing the same. He snatched at her arm, pulling her through the water to him, and she in response clutched at his shoulders. They floated down stream, and the last of the light the torches back at the passage disappeared, leaving them in solid darkness.

"Where does this go?"

Eriol asked over the sound of the water. Luckily, her ear was near enough that he didn't need to shout.

"The moat runs under the palace walls! It is one of the escapes built when Cornith was constructed!"

Eriol suddenly understood just how all the servants got around without being seen or heard. The passage ways. That was how they all did it. He couldn't help but smile at the realization. The satisfaction was short lived when Eriol was slammed painfully into a stone wall. He grunted in surprise and held the girl in front of him so she instead slammed into his chest. It knocked the breath from him, but she was saved from a painful impact. She put her mouth next to his ear.

"The gate is under water! Down about eight feet from what I've heard!"

She yelled, and Eriol now understood the strange shift in current, that seemed to pull downward. They looked at each other and both took deep breaths. They turned and dove, hand in hand, kicking furiously downwards. There was nothing to see, the darkness was here too. But their hands came in contact with the cold metal of the aforementioned gate. Desperately, they broke contact with one another and began groping about for a latch or lock of some sorts that would open the unyielding gate.

Eriol found it on the left hand side he was exploring. Thanking what ever god that came to mind that the it was a simple lift latch, Eriol undid it and heaved against the metal, forcing it open. The girl felt the gate give, and then too helped pushing against the gate. They had to surface twice before the space was big enough for them to squeeze out. Together, once again, hand in hand, they kicked to the surface, hugging the wall in order to stay unseen. Eriol looked about wildly, and recognized the lowered drawbridge too the left of where they had surfaced. Without saying a word, he pulled her in that direction and they silently swam the width of the moat to crawl to shore underneath its sheltering shadow. A waxing moon shone down in the dark night sky, and would give them away otherwise.

The lay, panting on the incline of the bank, their heads pressed against the rough wood of the drawbridge and the tiny bit of dry land above the water level. It was dim, but Eriol could see those wide violet eyes fixed on him.

"W-What is your name?"

He asked, his voice still hoarse, and slightly broken by his heavy breathing. He thought he could see the curve of a smile on her lips.

"Tomoyo, my name is Tomoyo."

Eriol returned the possibly imagined smile.

"Thank you, Tomoyo, for saving my life."

He squeezed her hand, and she returned in kind.

* * *

**Velaterra, Hummai**

**1st of the Fourth Moon Month**

Sakura sat, knees bent to her chest with her back against the wall just to the right of the balcony doors of her large room. The High Lord had been true to his word. He had given her her own room, her own servant, a kind old woman that had a soft and comforting voice. The woman was currently down in the kitchens fighting through the disorganization to get Sakura dinner. It would be a while before everyone moved into their new home. A home that had been subject to an invasion just few days before hand. The High Lord had moved himself, his court, and his armies base to the conquered city of Cornith. Her new room had once belonged to the Prince of Arcadia, or so she had been told. She tried to imagine the previous owner of this room.

Whoever it had been, he or she had good tastes. The room was modestly done in deep blue tones with highlights of gold and gray. A large four poster bed occupied one wall, drapes and curtains pulled back. Across the spacious room was the fireplace, around which sat several comfortable chairs and one high table. The walls one either side of the fire place housed tall bookshelves. They had been rifled through, no doubt soldiers looking for valuable spoils. But the books were mostly intact, a few littered the floor and a couple had met the unfortunate end in the fireplace. Sakura looked to the wide doors that lead to the balcony, they were open at her insistence and the cool early spring breezes blew in, making the fire crackle in response.

Sakura rocked back and forth, her face pressed into her crossed arms that were wrapped about her knees. She had helped make this happen. Her first assignment from the High Lord had been to discover the quickest way to topple the southern capital of Cornith. And Sakura, unable to do anything else, had told him. As a result, the beautiful southern city fell in ten days to Hummai forces. Now, the High Lord commanded his armies from his new capital, renamed Velaterra.

Sakura's thoughts wandered from her guilt ridden conscious to the curious and constant presence that she had been thus far unable to identify. The High Lord had told her she would have a guard, but she had yet to see such a person. But the tickling of her magically senses, told her that the High Lord had kept his promise. She was indeed watched. From where and by whom, she could not tell.

Suddenly, the dresser to the right of the giant four poster bed was knocked against by some invisible force. Sakura near jumped out of her skin, but settled for jumping to her feet and pressing herself against the wall.

"Who's there!"

The twelve year old cried. She strove the hide her trembling limbs.

"Show yourself!"

She ordered, putting as much authority into her voice that she could. Her magical senses flared to life, as the air near the disturbed dresser suddenly began to shimmer like sunlit water. Sakura's eyes widened, and her whole body tenses, preparing to fight or fly. The shimmering quickly took the shape of some sort of animal, and the golden shimmers could be seen to belong to the animal. A few tense seconds later, a plainly confused lion stood not six feet from her. Sakura let out a squeak and then backed from the lion, all the way to the book shelves. She gripped the shelves for support as she stared stunned and wide eyed at the animal that had just appeared in her bed room. He was beautiful, in a predator kind of way. Golden fur, held the shimmer of silver moonlight that streamed into the room from the open balcony doors. His massive form was just as tense as her slight one, and he also looked to be just as surprised at his sudden appearance as she was.

Sakura looked at the lion's eyes, thrown my the look of clear intelligence she found there. Vaguely, she remembered her mother telling her bedtime stories of magically animals that could think and speak as humans do. They were high sought after as guardians for royal children or sorcerer's companions. Sakura swallowed a painful lump of fear that had lodged in her throat.

"What are you?"

She asked of the lion. The animal's eyes changed from confused to frustrated. But he sat back on his haunches, a clear indication he meant no harm. Sakura slowly released her death grip on the shelves of the bookcase to stand on her own.

"Can you speak?"

The lion was still for a moment, and then nodded, but his eyes remained frustrated. Sakura's brows furrowed in confusion.

"So speak."

She said simply, unknowingly ordering him to do so. The lion's eyes widened in surprise once again as he suddenly felt the spell that had clamped his mouth shut for so many years, evaporate as if it had never been there to begin with.

"Thank you."

His voice, once a pleasant and gentle rumble had been reduced to no more than a snake's whisper. He swallowed heartily and then spoke again.

"I have had that silence spell on me for years! You must be a powerful sorceress to have undone it so easily."

Sakura returned to gripping the bookshelves. There was a talking lion in her bedroom!

"What are you?"

She repeated again. The lion seemed to smile, showing a bit of sharpened teeth.

"I am called Cerberus. But you may call me Kero. I am the High Lord's," His tone turned disgusted here, "personal guard. Or at least, I'm half of it. My partner, Yue, is the other half."

Sakura absorbed this. So he must be the guard that the High Lord had spoke of. Clearly, he was supposed to remain invisible so as to keep a better eye on her.

"Why did you appear?"

Kero managed a lion's shrug of shoulders.

"I cannot say. But I am rather excited by it. Your order overruled the order that vile man gave me to remain invisible. Would you mind trying to order something else of me? Just as an experiment."

The lion did look excited, his eyes danced with barely contained joy. Kero felt wild hope building up in him at the idea of the High Lord no longer have control over him. This young girl, Kero thought, would make a much better master. He had watched her for nearly two weeks now, and he found himself rather liking her. She was kind to her servant and could be quite funny when it struck her.

Sakura groped in her mind for a simple order she could give the lion.

"Um...jump on the bed?"

She ended it in a question, but it still had an affect. There was a clear strain in the lion's muscles, as he fought against her words. But sure enough, a few seconds later, he had pounced quite agily on to the bed. He looked more than pleased, he looked ecstatic. He bounded from the bed and then strode right up to her. His broad shoulders reached well past her hips, but his face was lit up with happiness, Sakura could tell he meant her no harm.

"Do you know what this means? Do you?"

He asked excitedly. Sakura shook her head, eyes wide with confusion. The lion smiled again.

"It means I no longer have to serve that evil, sick man! You are my mistress now, Mistress Sakura."

His voice had returned to his normal tenor. Sakura found she rather liked his gentle rumbly voice. Carefully, she reached out a hand and placed it on his head. The lion...Kero, closed his bright golden eyes as she set about scratching his ears.

"How did you come to serve him in the first place?"

She asked, lowing her hand back to her side. Kero opened his eyes and then backed from her, he moved across the room and out on the balcony. Sakura followed, her bare feet padding silently on the stone. He walked out to the railing and faced east.

"Do you see that bright blue star there, just above the horizon, below the moon?"

The full, bright moon did dim many of the stars in the sky, but not that one. Sakura could see it clearly.

"Yes."

If you were to follow that star, to the edge of the continent, you would be where I was...made, I suppose. A powerful magician brought myself, and my partner, my other half into existence as both protectors and guardians. We followed him loyally for years, until his death. Just before he died, he gave us a mission, a job to carry out. We were to guard and protect his descendants. Which we did, many years passed, generations of sons and daughters were guarded by the two of us. Even when the family came to power over the land where they lived, we protected them. Many years passed, memories of all we've guarded fade, but myself and Yue, that's my partner, can still remember the happiness, the feeling of content. Until..._he_ came. Fifty years ago, the man that would come to teach the sick and vile man that you know as the High Lord, overthrew our peaceful country. He destroyed the family that we were asked to guard. Seeing our...value, I guess you could say, the man had his most powerful sorcerers band together and cast a binding spell over us. We became his slaves. And when the throne passed to the new High Lord, we became his as well."

He looked to Sakura, a kind of humor in his eyes.

"After a couple of years after the first High Lord captured us, he became annoyed with my loud protests, and ordered for me to never say another word. I was forced to remain silent until today."

Sakura looked from the star back to Kero, she gracefully sat cross legged so she could be closer to eye level with her guard. She could not imagine him to be lying. She had seen genuine surprise in his eyes at suddenly being called into sight, and at suddenly being able to talk after near fifty years.

"About that, how is that possible? How is it that you obey my order's above the High Lord's?"

Kero was silent for a few long minutes, he sat back on his haunches and looked carefully in her eyes. Her green eyes. Kero blinked in surprise. Of course...

"Perhaps it is possible that you are a descendent of that family. That would overrule any spell that any one laid upon me, for the protection and loyalty to that family was the very reason I was made. What is your surname?"

"Kinomoto."

Kero frowned, he had never heard of that name.

"What about your mother's maiden name, before she married?"

Sakura thought hard, trying to recall if her mother had ever told her. She racked her memories in search of it.

"I think it was...Avalon?"

Kero grinned, that was something he recognized.

"Mystery solved. That's the family I guarded. Your green eyes are quite prominent in the Avalon line. One of your mother's grandparents must have escaped the night that man murdered the royal family. There was a good deal of confusion. I am glad to meet your Sakura Avalon Kinomoto, you are proof myself and Yue didn't fail as bad as we previously thought."

Sakura smiled back, and reached up to pet the giant lion on his head. Said lion slid down to lay down and put his large heavy head on her knee. The twelve year old giggled. His fur was soft, and silky, not the least bit scratchy like she would have thought. He suddenly stiffened however, and raised his head once more.

"The servant woman is coming back. I should go back to being invisible. She would report back to the High Lord."

Sakura hated to think that of the kind, round faced woman that she had quickly befriended, but acknowledged that it was most likely true. The High Lord paid her wages, not Sakura. She nodded, and Kero vanished in a sea of shimmers. The servant woman, Elena came in seconds later, carrying a heavily laden tray. Sakura rose to help her.

A couple of hours later, Elena was turning down the sheets of Sakura's bed, while the twelve year old leaned against the balcony railing to stare out at the city and beyond. The full silver light lit up every thing, from the buildings to the sloping hills beyond the city walls. Sakura herself, was bathed in its silver embrace. In her mind, a new found determination was fueling her thoughts of escape. Everything changed now that she had Kero on her side. With his help, perhaps someday, she would be able to escape.

Sakura's eyes fell to the recently formed barracks that were just outside the palace walls, and therefore outside her limited freedom's reach. She could imagine her brother there, still uncomfortable and unsettled, trying to fit in, trying to make friends with his fellow soldiers. No, she could not escape yet. The High Lord had built an impressive cage to imprison her in. But Sakura set her jaw, and looked up to the full moon.

She would never stop trying. She would never stop hoping.

She would escape.

* * *

A/N: I do not own the characters used in this fictional piece, nor do I stake any claim on them with the publishing of this work

Please forgive any grammar or spelling errors I missed in editing. I swear I try and catch them all.

21 freakin' pages! (collapses) I don't know where I summoned the energy. Well that's the end of part one. Next, we skip ahead a few years and cause all kinds of havoc. However, it's December, and my fellow college students will know what that means. EXAMS! And while I expect this story will torture me with random flashes of inspiration, and plot bunnies, I will have to devote SOME time to studying. So, once more, please be pacient with me, and I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.

The next chapter will be called 'The Seer and the Warrior"


	6. Part Two: Overlap

Fate Guides My Steps

Chapter Six: Overlap (The Seer and the Warrior)

Author: YoseiAmbereyes (Jade)

* * *

**Five Years Later...**

**Velaterra, Hummai**

**1st of the Sixth Moon Month**

Toya Asagawa awoke the morning of his promotion ceremony quite agitated. He had spent the entire night trying to sleep, however, the excitement had kept him awake till the wee hours of the morning. His eyes, as a result were blood shot, and dark blue smudges lay underneath them. The young Major stumbled into his clothes and then exited his private room in the army barracks. He hadn't walked two feet out, before someone fell into step next to him. Toya didn't have to look to know exactly who it was.

"Excited much, Toya?"

Toya merely snorted, and continued his trek across the once city, now army barracks. Yukito Tuskishiro, resident army sorcerer, grinned at his best friend's taciturn response and kept up with his brisk pace. When Toya was this agitated, there was only one place he would be heading.

Five minutes later found the pair in a high walled courtyard at the back of one of the many houses in the city. The sound of metallic clangs, and grunts of men echoed off the walls, bouncing all the way up to the bright blue sky overhead. Yukito looked on as his friend didn't even bother with pretenses, instead he snatched up a practice broad sword and entered the fray of the fighting men. This courtyard was home to the sword trainers, and the men in said courtyard were the teachers sparring for warm-up exercises before their students came for lessons. Toya's arrival did not go unnoticed, two of the teachers broke apart from their fight to allow Toya to join them. And join them, the twenty-one year old did.

Yukito sighed, and blew his pale silver bangs from his eyes. Perfectly round glasses perched on his nose, veiling his icy blue eyes with a thin layer of glass. The young sorcerer watched Toya move gracefully about the courtyard, enticing more and more of the teachers to join his fight, until Toya was fighting them all.

Toya and Yukito were an odd pair to say the least. They had both come into the Hummai army at the age of sixteen. They both had recently lost home, family, and most importantly, memory. That was probably the main factor in the early days of their friendship. Yukito had arrived just days after Toya had settled into the barracks at Velaterra, no one knew who he was. But Toya had offered the lost boy friendship, and after a few days time, a name.

Yukito closed his eyes briefly, it helped him remember more clearly.

FLASHBACK

_"I know what it's like to not have a name. I was lucky, someone gave me back mine. But, since there is no such person for you, maybe you'd let me try?"_

_The pale boy shook slightly, and looked to his new friend with wide eyes. The boy with the dark hair, Toya, was still confined to his bed because of a head wound, but the soldiers let _him_ come and sit all day with Toya. He felt grateful, to have someone to talk to, even if he didn't say much. Now Toya was offering to name him, to give him a place, a hold on the world. The boy nodded._

_Toya lay back against his pillow, wincing as his head wound was jostled. Toya wracked his head for anything, but being as he was - with no memories, such an action was rather fruitless. So, Toya looked to the side, at the boy again. The ice blue eyes stared at him, full of burgeoning hope. _

_"Yukito, I give you the name Yukito."_

_Toya would never know where the inspiration for such a name came from. But he would forever be glad for it. Yukito, for his part, felt sure that his friend would never know the depth of his thanks, for what he just did. So, Yukito, decided right there, he would follow Toya, follow him all his life. _

END FLASHBACK

And the rest, as they say, is history; Yukito thought to himself. He opened his eyes, and returned to watching his best friend. The loyalty and thanks he felt for Toya had kept them close, but as years passed, the two became close for other reasons. They found that they rather liked each other. With their memories gone, they had no idea of who or what kind of person they were. And so, they relied on each other as they slowly discovered each facet of their personalities. It was slow, and arduous work. It often surprised, worried, and scared them. But somehow, through each passing day, month and year, they found they still liked each other just fine, even when others couldn't stand them.

That thought made Yukito smile. Toya could be very stubborn and impetuous, very unlike the humble, soft spoken boy that had been found with a blow to the head. In fact, Toya was so incredibly far from the person many originally thought him to be. It was that fact that had lead him to the events that would be happening later today. As a boy, the General Asagawa had thought Toya to be as he appeared, a follower. But as years went by, he and everyone else (Yukito excluded, he had some notion of Toya's true self from the moment he met him) were prove quite wrong. Toya refused to settle for being a mere foot soldier. He entered officer training the moment he was old enough - seventeen. And here he was, four years later, about to be promoted from Major, to the General Asagawa of the Eastern Armies's only Colonel, his right hand man. A proper place for a nephew, Yukito thought.

For Yukito, he found he didn't change much from the boy that had been discovered, days after Cornith's capture, wandering the streets. He had been quiet, reclusive, and practical hermit in his own mind. However, as the years passed, small...quirks in his personality were discovered, and currently, Toya was the only one who knew of all of them. From his magical powers to his uncanny ability to simple see through people's lies and intentions, Toya had been there for the discovery of them all. Now, Yukito was quiet, and reclusive, but he was also intuitive, analytical, and eloquent with the few words he spoke.

In short, the two were a pair, and everyone knew it. And while they caught a good deal of slack for it, everyone knew better than to cross the both of them together. Back to back, they were an unstoppable force. Which is most likely the reasons the High Lord himself, had always assigned the two together.

Yukito was pulled from his thoughts by Toya finally halting his sword at one of his old teacher's throats, while the rest of them lay in various heaps, or piles about the courtyard. The pale man raised an elegant eyebrow at his friend, who only looked back with a 'don't even go there' look. Yukito couldn't help laughing.

* * *

Kero was invisible of course. He was nearly always invisible these days. The magical lion stalked through the courtyard, not minding that he brushed much to close to several people, making them jump at his unseen, but felt, form. He had awoken to find Sakura gone again. Sakura had gotten very good over the past five years at cutting though crowded kitchens, or courtyards in order to shake her faithful shadow. 

Kero was alright with that, really he was. Sakura was his mistress, as well as his friend, if she wanted privacy or solitude, that was fine with him. But...there was something going on in court these days. The High Lord was acting...odd. Even for him. And Kero couldn't shake the feeling that it had something to do with Sakura coming of age just a few short months ago. The circumstances backed it up. The High Lord was not just requiring Sakura to do readings for his tactical meetings anymore, no recently he had started making her accompany him to parties, galas, balls, ceremonies and once, a tour of the army barracks. Sakura had nearly died with anticipation of that particular trip, but she never caught sight of her brother. Add it all up, and Kero was not liking what the answer was.

He followed his nose clear across the main gardens in the center of the palace. Sakura had a rather distinct scent, and it had nothing to do with the new bath oils the High Lord had given her. Kero fought back a shudder, as his eyes rested on where Sakura had vanished off to.

The Royal Stables.

The big cat sighed, and walked a bit slower now. It was still quite early, she would still be asleep when he got to her. Sakura returned to her room rather late last night. Before stumbling head first into bed, she had dully explained that the High Lord was pushing her to find a way to finally get rid of the last Arcadians before winter set in. A small group of refugees, as well as the last heir to the conquered Arcadian throne had escaped to the farthest reaches of the Northern Drume Mountains and were now operating as a rebel front. They were an irritation to the High Lord, and everyone knew how well he delt with _those._ So far, Sakura had predicted that the fierce snow covered mountains would protect the group from any and all invasions. The High Lord was really starting to get annoyed with that constant answer. No matter what scenario he ordered her to take into account, and there had been many, Sakura's answer was always the same: The mountains continue to protect them.

Granted, they couldn't do much locked in their snowy mountain hold, but they were a source of hope for the slaves. Kero swallowed back a low growl. After the defeat of Cornith, the High Lord had stopped his massacring of all the villages he set upon, instead he turned the entire population of Arcadia into the slaves of Hummai. But with rumors of a rebel cause in the north, lead by a fierce warrior and the last Prince of Arcadia, the slaves were hardly accepting of their fate. In the beginning, Hummai soldiers were sent out after more runaway slaves each month, than there were days in that month. Unfortunately, though, Sakura could always make an accurate prediction of where and when they could be caught. Eventually the slaves stopped trying, and instead they smuggled supplies north to feed and outfit the rebel cause. That was a bit harder for Sakura to predict the movements of, due to the constant changes in schedules, and the many lines that fed the rebel hold.

Needless to say, Sakura had made quite a name for herself among the slaves and rebels of Arcadia, and it wasn't anything pleasant. Which is why Kero tried to stick as close to Sakura as possible, barring her "alone time". Many slaves lived and worked within the palace walls, and Sakura was in danger all the time.

To top all his worries off, Kero had had no contact with his partner ever since Sakura came into his care. Kero had gathered from the High Lord's conversations that Yue had been sent to shadow Sakura's brother, to keep him away from Sakura and to watch for any signs of him getting his lost memories back. Kero couldn't even tell his partner that Sakura and her brother had the power to break the High Lord's hold on him.

To put it plainly, Kero was surprised he wasn't going bald with all this stress.

Making his way past the various stalls, Kero came to the last one on the left. A large solid black mare was up and eating breakfast out of her hay trough that hung on the outside of the stall door. She, unlike the other horses, didn't seem at all bothered by Kero's invisible presence. Kero walked just past the last stall, to where the hay bales were stacked to the side. He leaped up on to the top bale and then looked over the stall wall at what lay beneath.

Sakura lay on her side, curled slightly and covered in a light layer of sweet smelling straw. One arm lay tucked next to her body, while the other was thrown across the sleeping form of a black foal. The animal's back was to her chest and they both slept dead to the world around them. The mare turned from her eating to look blankly at the space Kero occupied and then down at the other occupants to her stall. Kero smiled.

* * *

Sakura knew, when she had crawled into the stall to sleep, that she would have another of her vision like dreams. They came every month always on the full moon. They were short and incomprehensible. Unlike the actual seer's visions she had, these never made any kind of sense, or alluded to any kind of event. They just...were. And while she often shared her visions with Kero, these she had always kept to herself. They felt oddly private and personal. She said nothing for fear they would stop coming to her, because despite their confusing nature, they brought her great comfort. Tonight's was surprisingly more vivid than most. 

DREAM SEQUENCE

_A map. Always with the map! A map of Isha lay spread out over a dark wooden surface. Over its surface lay various bits and pieces of things that all stood for something. Someone was talking in a laughing voice, but she couldn't understand what was being said. It was too soft, and the words seemed to run together in an odd way. _

_It was raining. Outside now. Stalking something, masking footsteps with the sound of the rain. She never got tired of seeing this place, its beautiful, majestic mountains that spiked from the green earth to comb the blue and gray sky. Not looking at the scenery, looking for the prey. There!_

_Dinner is good this evening. Spices from Velaterra came in. The fire blazes in the hearth, crackling merrily at all who pass. Someone sits down nearby, the laughing voice again. Roll of the eyes. Always about the girl that saved his life..._

_Loved this part. Loved the feeling it brings on. The early morning, the only time she ever felt what its like to be an early riser. The flowing feeling, the freedom of movement. The smooth glide from one stance to the next, the sharp silver blade wounds the air as it slices past. It whistles in pain. The cold, wet ground bites hard at bare feet. But concentration is taken by movement. Don't stop, over now. The sword is gone. _

_Hello Rollo. That's the stallions name. Rollo. He is soft and warm. Just sit down in the stall, get away, take time away. The straw smells sweet, and Rollo never minds. _

_Heavy black iron gates. The sealed mouth to the valley. Help open those heavy black iron gates. People need to come in, they are cold, they are hungry, they are frightened. Come to this place. There is a place for you here. The people limp in, they are old and young, brown and shabby from years of hard work. They are escaped slaves. They escape rarely, the High Lord's witch-_

_Bed, bed, bed. Tumble into the sheets and furs on the floor. Small room, never here but to sleep, never need much space. Don't have anything to fill it with. So tired, but not much sleep, not much, not much, just rest. A few stolen moments peace. Can't sleep long, dreams strange dreams. Are you there? Ready to sleep? You coming or what? There too. Somehow, there too. Laying near him, warmth, heady, delicious warmth. Submerge in the delicious warmth of another. _

END DREAM SEQUENCE

Sakura woke up freezing.

* * *

Elena was dead. Sakura allowed herself her moments weakness and silently cried, as she herself pulled the black shroud over the old woman's face. Secrets were never shared between them, Elena was, after all, the High Lord's employee. But that never stopped Sakura from caring for her, from loving her. The seventeen year old was not sure if it was a sickness or just the curse of old age that took her servant; Sakura had returned to her room with the invisible Kero to find the kind lady still in her pallet in Sakura's room. She had died in her sleep sometime last night. 

Some boys from the kitchen staff hitched horses to the cart that would carry Elena to her family living outside Velaterra. Sakura looked about carefully, making sure no one was looking. With quick and nimble fingers, Sakura slipped a leather pouch, the size of her closed fist into Elena's hand, and then covered it back up with the shroud. The old servant had often mentioned her family and how she worked in the palace to help them. Elena had a small savings that she hid in Sakura's room to make sure none of the other servants or slaves could steal it. Sakura was just making sure it got to those it was meant for, along with a bit extra. A few rubies and sapphires that had been "gifts" from the High Lord for her services as a Seer. Sakura cared nothing for any of it.

She felt a warm body brush against her side, she smiled softly and let her hand swing down where it idly brushed the fur of her invisible companion.

"The High Lord wants you to be present at that promotion ceremony today."

Kero muttered very quietly, Sakura being the only one close enough to hear. Sakura didn't respond, as if she needed to encourage her reputation of being a witch by talking to herself. She only nodded, and watched the cart be pulled from the main courtyard and out across the drawbridge. She looked longingly out that wide arch way. Since the day, over five years ago, when she was brought into this conquered palace, she had never set foot outside its walls. She closed her eyes and imagined the tall, unwavering forms of the trees, the unceasing dome of wide blue sky. She imagined running through the forest, like she did as a child, not stopping until her legs gave out from exhaustion.

She sighed as she felt Kero brush against her again. The promotion ceremony was set for noon, she would need to start getting ready. Typically she dressed plainly, using clothes that Elena would get from the kitchen staff. But the High Lord would demand that she arrive in her best regalia. Sakura frowned, turned and stalked back into the palace, with Kero right behind her.

It bothered Sakura, it really did. She never agreed to be the High Lord's arm candy. She never agreed to be the army's little...mascot. She agreed to do readings, she agreed to be a Seer, not a...a...lucky charm! Something the High Lord could show off to courtiers and dignitaries alike. But that was what she had become. Ever since word got out that she worked for the High Lord, he had started showing her off more and more. Flaunting her, telling all people, with her presence at his side, he was unbeatable. Sakura ground her teeth and a little and picked up her pace.

She wanted someone to beat him. She wanted more than anything, for someone to conquer _him_ for a change. Sakura had even gone as far as to sneak readings, looking for the person that could accomplish such a feat. The Cards always told her there was no one.

By the time she got back to her room, Sakura had worked herself into quite the mood. She flung open her wardrobe with a bang and looked over its contents. Most of the dresses were not only reveling, and leud, but outlandish - covered in jewels and gold thread. She hated all of them. So she yanked out the one that Elena had altered for her, taking off some of the jewels (which is where Sakura got the rubies and sapphires from) and adding fabric to show a little less skin. The dress was a magenta color, originally it had had an outrageous short skirt, meant to be worn with the golden cape (somewhere buried in the bottom of her wardrobe). The swooping neckline hadn't bothered Sakura at all, it was quiet nice and covered her well, however the bodice was made of stiff material and had been mean to be left open at a steep V that plunged all the way down to her navel. Elena with her quick fingers and clever mind had altered the dress to the point where Sakura rather liked it. It technically was no longer a dress, Elena had separated the top from the bottom. The short skirt, Elena had taken pieces from other dresses and fabrics that were of a similar color and made a long multi colored skirt. And with the stiff bodice, she had pierced holes along the reveling V cut and then strung a leather thong through them, allowing Sakura to secure the thing shut. Then Elena had gone and "borrowed" someone's white linen shirt with a similar swooping neckline for Sakura to wear under the bodice.

Sakura loved it, she looked "nice" and she was comfortable. Elena didn't have the heart to tell Sakura it made her look like a gypsy and even more witchy than before. Once she was finished dressing, she pulled a comb through her tangled hair and removed the bits of hay and straw. Kero was laying sprawled on her bed, watching her primp with a lazy gaze.

"He is going to be angry with you when you show up in that get up again."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at her reflection.

"Let him be angry. I don't much care."

Kero sighed, Sakura was quite stubborn. As much as he loved irritating the High Lord, he didn't want Sakura to be the focus of his irritation. He had been around long enough to know, that was never the best place to be.

A knock at her door sent them both jumping, Kero off the bed and back into invisibility, and Sakura just jumped in her seat in surprise.

"Come in!"

One of the few royal guards entered. Sakura held back a slight shudder. These men were almost as bad as being in the presence of the High Lord himself. They were shells of the people they once were.

"My Lady Sakura. The High Lord sends his condolences at the loss of you maid. He bids to you accompany me down to the slave market to chose a new one."

Sakura gaped. Elena was not an hour gone and the High Lord was demanding she choose another? Growling under her breath in anger because she knew she couldn't refuse she rose from her chair to find her boots.

* * *

Tomoyo Daidouji couldn't believe her good luck. She just couldn't believe it. 

Granted, at first, she had been asking why God had forsaken her. Why did she have to get caught trying to escape? After living and serving one of the High Lord's courtiers on his plantation home near the western forests of old Arcadia for just under five years, Tomoyo saw her chance for escape and took it.

It was common knowledge to all the slaves that there was refuge in the Drume Mountains if you could survive long enough to find it. Tomoyo was lucky enough to know _exactly_ where the rebel camp was. In fact, Tomoyo had been present when the mysterious "Warrior" and the last Prince of Arcadia had chosen the location five years ago! So she, and a small group of fellow slaves, paid off the night guard and escaped from their hellish life. At first, it looked like they were going to make it. They had gotten to the foot hills of the Mountains when their party had been ambushed and dragged back to Hummai. That had been when Tomoyo was cursing her rotten luck.

Now, after being shackled and forced to walk the long road back south, Tomoyo was actually starting to feel hopeful. They had brought her back to Cornith. Oops, _Velaterra_. Tomoyo thought with a disgusted voice. But Velaterra had once been Cornith, and she knew Cornith like the back of her hand. This place would be a cake walk to escape from. She had, after all, done it once already. All she had to do was get a position in the palace, and they'd never see her again.

She flicked her long raven hair over her shoulder, wincing at its sweaty, sticky, and all around filthy state. The guard at the head of their little caravan was speaking with the guards at the main gate to the palace. She was at the near front of the line, so she overheard the conversation.

"What you got here?"

The gate guard asked, looking over the huddled and broken state of the slaves.

"Re-captured slaves. They almost made it to the mountains."

"Ahh, good for us, terrible for them."

"Och, aye. Where am I taking 'em?"

The gate guard consulted his tablet with papers clipped to it.

"Whose are they?"

"Er...one of 'em told me, hold on...Lord...Couisko? Yea, that's it."

The gate guard flipped thought the papers with deft and dirty fingers. He finally came to the paper he wanted.

"Here it is. Yea, the Lord sent word from his plantation house...oh, his lost slaves have already been replaced. Doesn't want anything to do with the 'pathetic vermin'. So...they belong to the state now. I imagine the High Lord will have half of 'em killed as demonstration and the other half cycled back into the system. Either way, stick 'em all in the holding cells."

"Aye."

The guard got back on his horse and yanked the chain that connected the long line of slaves together. The other guards that rode on either side of the line, jabbed their sabers at the slaves, forcing them to walk again. Meanwhile Tomoyo had closed her eyes and numbly followed the slave in front of her. She didn't trust her luck enough to get her out of this one.

* * *

"The High Lord asks that you chose quickly, the promotion ceremony begins in an hour. He says you may have any slave in the market, since he cannot spare any of the servants to attend to you." 

The guard said tonelessly. Sakura rolled her eyes, and looked again at the dozens of slaves crammed into the small roughly constructed cage in the center of the slave market. The market, much to Sakura's utter disdain, was in one of the gardens of the palace. She hated the very idea of slavery, it turned her stomach to see their worn and distraught faces. And guilt raked through every inch of her existence, because Sakura knew, their lot in life was largely her fault. Judging from the looks in the slaves' eyes, they knew it just as well as she did. They gazed at her, word of the High Lord's green eyed witch had spread far and wide, and they as a result knew exactly who she was. Sakura shuddered as the weight of their glares pushed and pressed at every inch of her skin.

Sakura moved away from the main cages and stood off the side a bit to catch her breath. She was torn between feeling for them, and worrying for her own safety; because whoever she picked to be her new servant, had the potential to harm her. The guard walked over to her.

"Are you alright, Lady?"

His tone should have been concerned, maybe even curious. But, of course, as always, his voice was devoid of anything, his eyes too. Just...blank. So Sakura nodded numbly, and waved him away. As she did, her eyes fell on a small prison that had been set off to the side, and far back into the recesses of the once beautiful garden. There was an assortment of slaves all gathered there, looking quite distraught and afraid. One in particular caught Sakura's eye, a young girl, not a day older than herself; sat leaned against one side of the cell with her knees drawn up to her chest. There was something so incredibly familiar to Sakura about her position, the green eyed teen recalled her first night in Yanit with startling clarity. Sakura turned to the guard.

"What of those slaves?"

Sakura asked, pointing to the small cell set off to the side. The guard followed her finger.

"Those slaves are to be executed for escaping."

He said matter of factly. Sakura blanched and immediately crossed the courtyard to the cell. She knelt in the dusty ground so that she was level with the young girl. The slave in question looked up at Sakura's sudden appearance with surprised eyes. Sakura noted she was quite beautiful, pale skin that had resisted natural tanning, long raven colored hair and the most stunning violet eyes. Sakura smiled a little, but when the action was not reciprocated, Sakura tried talking instead.

"Would you tell me your name?"

Sakura asked, trying to make it sound as much like an actual request as possible. The slave just stared, rather dumbfounded. The other occupants of the cell were either staring in equal surprise or in high amounts of hatred. Finally, the raven haired girl favored Sakura with a response.

"T-Tomoyo...my Lady."

Sakura winced at the title, but said nothing to stop her. Tomoyo would be worse off if Sakura tried to convince her to speak to her causally.

"Well Tomoyo, I was wondering if you'd like to come and work for me in the palace."

Before Tomoyo could even think of a reply, the guard cut in.

"My Lady Sakura, these slaves are scheduled for execution. You cannot chose one of them for your maid."

Sakura turned, looking over her shoulder and then up at the impassive guard. She fixed on him her best haughty glare.

"The High Lord said I could chose any slave in the market. These are in the market. Besides, it was with my help they became condemned, at least allow me to attempt to save one."

She said the last part quietly, trying to play on the man's sympathies. But after a few moments pause, it became clear to Sakura that the man had none. He was like the High Lord himself, heartless. But Tomoyo heard her. The young girl looked to her fellow companions in the cell. They would all be hanged before the week's end, could she in good conscious leave them to that fate? Tomoyo bit her lip. These people she had known for five years now, supported and been supported by as they braved the horrible conditions of the slave's life. But they looked at her with such kind eyes. The closest, an elderly woman placed a warm and gentle hand on Tomoyo's arm.

"Go, child. A witch that woman may be, but a she is also a second chance."

The woman whispered as Sakura was busy arguing with her guard. Tomoyo looked at the young witch's profile, her waist length auburn hair was done back in a thick braid. Short cut bangs were sticking out at rather odd angles, but it seemed to soften the girl's appearance. And blazing green eyes were looking angrily at the blank guard. The old woman gave Tomoyo a shake.

"Go, Tomoyo. Go, see what you can find out about her, and then take what you learn to the Prince. Surely it will help them."

Tomoyo looked back at her companions, tears starting to prick her eyes.

"But...to leave you all?"

They smiled at her, and the woman touched her face with her smooth, dry hand.

"Don't worry about us. We will face our fate, as we have always done."

They were interrupted from saying anything further but Sakura stomping over to the cell door with a ring of keys clutched in her hand and a triumphant look on her face. She unlocked the door, walked into the cell personally and offered a hand to Tomoyo. The guard, showing emotion for the first time - shock, scrambled in after her and stood between Sakura's back and the rest of the slaves. Tomoyo looked at the offered hand with equal surprise, fear, and anger. But the old woman took Tomoyo's stiff hand that had been perched on top her knee and put it in Sakura's. Sakura looked at the old woman questioningly, who only stared back impassively.

Sakura allowed her determined face to falter, her eyes searching Tomoyo's. Tomoyo took a deep breath and rose unsteadily to her feet; she was surprised when Sakura supported her effortlessly, being stronger than her slight form appeared. The witch girl managed a flimsy smile that Tomoyo found herself returning this time, just a little bit.

"Let's go."

The guard said, his demeanor having returned to toneless. Sakura pulled Tomoyo from the cell and lead the way back towards the palace entrance. Tomoyo looked over her shoulder the entire way, gazing at the friends she left behind. They all waved at her, and bid her good luck. Tomoyo entered the palace, her old home, weeping.

* * *

An hour later found Tomoyo with her back pressed against the outside wall of the palace, facing the wide, expansive balcony that over looked the city. She, along with several other servants stood at the ready should any of their masters need anything of them. The balcony currently held a large congregation of dignitaries and courtiers, who had come out for the promotion ceremony set to occur in just a few more minutes. Tomoyo watched her new mistress, as she avoided talking to anyone and tried to remain inconspicuous. 

Tomoyo looked down at her new clothes that Sakura had given her. After pulling the distraught girl all the way up to her room, Sakura had called for a tub of hot water and then proceeded to bodily push Tomoyo into it. Years of grim, servitude, sorrow and dirt washed away in minutes under Sakura determined hands. Tomoyo could only remain still as Sakura brushed out her long hair and helped her dress, as if their roles had been reversed and Tomoyo was the Lady and Sakura the servant. The entire time, Sakura chattered about random things, from the weather to the ceremony that was going on today.

Tomoyo watched as Sakura slipped away from the main group and stealthily hid herself in a group of potted plants. Once there, the young teen squatted down, knees to her chest and head on knees with her hands clasped tight around her legs. Tomoyo silently broke from the servant line, her feet remembering quite well the art of remaining quiet. She joined Sakura in her hiding place.

"Are you alright...my Lady?"

Tomoyo was successful at sounding concerned, but she couldn't help the hesitation at the Sakura's title. The green eyed witch looked up in surprise, her eyes wide.

"Oh, Tomoyo. Yes, I'm alright. I just can't stand those people, they are just...greedy, selfish creatures."

Sakura said bitterly, looking out from her leafy retreat at the bejeweled party. Tomoyo bit her tongue to hold back a sarcastic comment about hypocrites. She knew she had to respond, but found she had nothing to say that wouldn't be sarcastic or callous. Luckily she was rescued from having to respond at all by (who would have guessed) the High Lord.

Chills went up Tomoyo's back. She had only seen the High Lord once, and it was at a great distance. Now, he was a mere twenty feet away and his presence was smothering. Judging by the faces of everyone else, they felt it as well. Some were better at hiding it than others, but the feelings of discomfort, and fear were tangible in the air, like a hazy smoke. The High Lord was unaffected by it. That struck Tomoyo as odd, she had expected him to enjoy it. There was a rustle of leaves, and Tomoyo turned to find Sakura back on her feet. She squared her shoulders, and set a neutral expression to her face before nodding to Tomoyo and walking from her little sanctuary. Tomoyo watched her go, confusion flickering in her stomach. She couldn't help the feeling of protectiveness that welled up in her heart for the witch. The servant girl shook her head and re-took her place at the wall with the other servants. From there, she had a nice view of everything happening.

The clock tower in the city began its daily chime, and Tomoyo heard the cries of a crowd go up. The servants were too far back on the balcony to see what was happening below, and Tomoyo wished it was otherwise. Instead they were forced to gauge what was going on by watching the faces of their masters who had lined up along the balcony railing. The High Lord stood in the middle of it all, a healthy distance between him and everyone else was respected. Except for one. Sakura stood very close to his right side, a place of honor. But Tomoyo could garner nothing from Sakura's face as to how she felt being there. The High Lord reached out and grasped her arm, Sakura flinched away, and put some space between them. The High Lord was still a moment, and then he grabbed her arm harder, and pulled her closer to him. There was no mistaking her response, she did not want to be there. The High Lord pointed down to something, Sakura followed his finger, and suddenly her entire body went ridged.

"Smart move by the High Lord ya know."

Someone said in her ear, making Tomoyo jump. She turned, tearing her eyes from Sakura's still frozen form to look at the servant on her left who had spoken to her. He was young, perhaps in his mid-twenties. His face and arms were heavily tanned, and his blond hair had near white streaks in it. He grinned at her, reveling a set of straight, white teeth; and his chocolate brown eyes were fixed on her.

"What do you mean?"

Tomoyo asked, rather curious about the "smart move". The young man was more than happy to explain.

"Well, the guy that he's promoting happens to have the entire army under his thumb. Fiercely loyal to 'im. The High Lord in his infinite wisdom," there was a good deal of sarcasm there, "has decided to promote the upstart to ensure the guy doesn't set his sights higher, if you know what I mean."

Indeed Tomoyo did. Hummai was still ruled by the law of the hoard, the moment anyone believed the High Lord to be weak, someone would come out of the wood work to challenge him. And should the High Lord loose, he lost everything. The kingdom of Hummai was to be ruled by the strongest, that was its only doctrine.

"Is the man that popular with the masses?"

Tomoyo whispered back, finding it hard to believe that the army could feel more loyalty to this faceless soldier than fear to their High Lord.

"Sure, The guy's just one of those people that just draws ya in ya know? Just has a presence that you can't help but trust and want to be in."

Tomoyo risked a glance back at her new mistress. The young woman was gripping the railing so hard her entire hands were white and her form was trembling with effort. Effort of what, Tomoyo didn't know. But standing there, looking at her back, Tomoyo found herself knowing exactly what it was the servant next to her described.

"Yea, I know."

* * *

_Look at me. Look at me. Please Toya, look at me._

Sakura chanted in her head throughout the entire ceremony. The soldiers were amassed below in the main courtyard. The solider receiving the promotion, that up until the moment the High Lord had pointed him out, had been just another Hummai soldier was standing on top of the battlements of the palace. His fellow soldiers had their backs to the balcony and faced the on goings atop the walls. With as much pomp and ceremony that could be mustered, the General Asagawa presented his nephew with a new set of armor, ones that signified his new rank.

Sakura watched, clutching the railing for support as a pale young man secured the new armor, and cape of her brother's broad shoulders, all the while Toya stood rock still, his eyes fixed on Asagawa. She gazed at him, willing him to look her way, just meet her eyes.

He had changed so much from the gangly sixteen year old she remembered. He was twenty one now. At the height she was, she couldn't tell how tall he was, but his stature was impressive. His form was lean, and well proportioned. Familiar unruly black hair still refused to be tamed in any way, and Sakura, even at the distance, could see his dark blue eyes. His stubborn jaw was still there, the hard and firm lines of his face were still defined. Sakura was relieved to see it so. Even without his memories, even without his history, he was still her big brother. He was still her rock.

The pale man finished dressing Toya, and bowed slightly while backing away. Asagawa approached and checked the fittings, tugging here, pulling there. Once satisfied, the General turned to face the balcony, and the High Lord who watched the entire thing with his usual indifference.

"I present the Colonel Asagawa of the East Armies before the witnesses here!"

The General said in a loud booming voice that carried to all awaiting ears. Toya turned on heel and faced the balcony as well. But instead of looking up as the General did, he bowed at the waist, right fist over his heart in salute. The High Lord looked at his bowed figure and then cut his eyes to Sakura.

"He has exceeded even my expectations."

He remarked simply. Sakura didn't look away from her brother.

"Yes, he was always good at surprising people."

She murmured, in her mind still begging him to look at her. The High Lord smirked.

"I guess it doesn't run in the family."

Sakura didn't even contemplate this most recent insulting remark. Of course she was predictable, she was a prisoner. The High Lord returned his attention to the young man that was starting to sweat a little while waiting for the High Lord's stamp of approval. The soldiers that had crammed into the courtyard below had all turned their heads to stare up at the balcony, holding their breaths.

"Rise, Colonel Asagawa, and receive your praise."

The High Lord said simply, his normal voice carrying all the way to Toya's ears as well as a shout. The young man straightened to the sound of cheers and whistles. He looked up, seeking the face of the man he served. The High Lord stared at him impassively, without a hint of a smile or smirk. He just stared, calculating. Toya swallowed, and his eyes flitted on their own accord to the woman standing to the High Lord's right. She was quite pretty.

His gaze was broken by his uncle pulling him into a embrace. Toya laughed and hugged his uncle back, and then turned to receive his best friend's congratulations as well. Everyone was clamoring to be heard, and Toya soon got lost in the many well wishes and exclamations of praise.

Sakura, on the other hand, had fled the balcony with her new servant close behind her.

And the High Lord just hummed his soft lullaby.

* * *

A/N: I do not own any of the characters used in this fictional piece, nor do I stake any claim on them with the publishing of this work. 

Forgive the missed spelling and grammar errors. I try, I really do. And if the flow seems off, it's because I wrote this chapter paragraph by paragraph inbetween classes and studying. Sorry!

Well, here we go, moving on into the actual meat and potatoes of the story. (AKA: the good stuff) I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my faithful reviewer, nicky, who continues to send me words of encouragement. And I swear, I'm not doing the suspense thing on _purpose_...(evil laughter).

Usually I'm not a stickler about these things, but please, guys...drop me a review! For those of you who are fellow writers you know what it means to get a review for something you work hard on. And for those of you who aren't writers, let me tell you, it just makes your day. So...purty please? (soulful puppy dog eyes)

And finally, I changed the title of the chapter. I'm gonna try and do one word titles, I have fun thinking them up. The next chapter focuses on where our dear Syaoran and Eriol are and what they are doing and how they are doing it. It will be out as soon as I can write it! (runs screaming from her eminent final exams)


	7. Part Two: Mornings

Fate Guides My Steps

Chapter Seven: Mornings

Author: YoseiAmbereyes (Jade)

* * *

**Basick Valley, Northern Drume Mountains**

**1st of the Sixth Moon Month**

DREAM SEQUENCE

_The blue room, and the kind woman. Those were always there, the blue room and the kind woman. Lots of books, books on magic, books on history, books on philosophy, books on farming, engineering, architecture, tons and tons of books. Slowly reading them all. Tonight is healing magic and its applications. Having trouble concentrating. Very nervous, don't want to go tomorrow, don't want to answer that question yet again._

_A big map on a floor of marble. Long, slender fingers tracing lines over the map. Pointing and talking. Can't hear, can't understand. Pale finger jabbes the map, an angry voice in her ear. Pointing, poking, at the Drume Mountains. Stabbing at Basick Valley. Doesn't want to answer. Fears the day when she knows the answer. _

_Comforting presence never seen. Golden, comforting warmth that is constantly within reach. All day, offering silent support, just by slightly brushing her side. Grateful, never been more grateful. _

_Pain. Sharp. Methodical. Rhythmic. Pain. Counting inside. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Almost over. Only ten more to go. Can hear here. The crack of a whip, pains the ears. Pains the flesh it comes in contact with. It's worth it. It's worth it. It's worth it. Anything, anything for a moment of free air, a moment of free choice. A moment of free. _

_Animals never question. They are more than used to this. Curl up in the stable, curl up against another warm existence. The presence of a calm heartbeat, not so alone. Never so alone. I am ready to sleep. I am coming. I am twined around you. We make a delicious heat. Always the delicious heat. _

END DREAM SEQUENCE

Syaoran Li awoke with a painful start. He sat up on his pallet of furs and sheets to rub his hand over his face. Looking about dimly, he immediately recognized that it was early morning, and he had been sleeping for the past seven hours.

How he _hated _when he did that!

Ever since the night of the full moon, over five years ago, Syaoran couldn't sleep longer than five hours at a time. If he did, he found himself slipping into feverous nightmares and confusing dreams that only served to irritate and distract him. And it was always exponentially worse on the nights of full moons. He looked glaringly at the outside, the tell tale silver sheen of strong moonlight that covered every inch of the town.

The twenty year old heaved himself to his feet, not bothering to straighten the pallet on the floor, he'd just mindlessly fall into it later anyways. He wandered over to his mirror and stared at his reflection. The same, intense amber eyes stared back out. He filled the ceramic bowl with water from the pitcher on the floor and set about shaving the bristles that littered his face. As he did, his mind wandered to the dreams he had just awoke from. They always bothered him, usually for days after having them. With a resigned sigh, he carefully went over all in his mind, looking for any kind of clues as to their origin.

Syaoran never questioned why he woke up cold on certain nights and perfectly fine on others. He lived in the Northern Drume Mountains, despite Basick Valley's premier location. Cold was a fact of life here. Syaoran didn't want to question the coincidence of the cold mornings always falling of the first of the month. He felt for sure, if he dug to deeply into the matter, he would come to conclusions he just was not ready for.

* * *

The ex-Prince of Arcadia was in his office. Okay, office is a strong word. Eriol was in his closet. But it was the best that could be managed under the conditions when they first arrived at the tiny fur trading village. Now, after four years when the populous had grown along with the condition of the buildings, Eriol found he had grown rather attached to his closet. The villagers had crammed a large antique desk into the tiny space, something left behind by one of the many "mayors" of the village. There were two spindly chairs in front of the days that creaked ominously whenever anyone sat in them. His best friend had even hung him some shelves on two of the walls, they pretty much were the only thing standing, hanging, or sitting straight in the room. Eriol's own moth eaten wingback chair behind his slightly lopsided desk leaned to the left a bit.

Eriol was reading some dispatches brought by messenger than morning, as well as working on a new magic formula for the protective spells set up around Basick Valley. He was a master of the multi task. There was a knock at the door and a young girl brought in a wooden tray with a chipped tea pot and questionable cup. Eriol looked up from his work and froze.

_Tomoyo?!_

But he blinked, and the young girl had curly brown hair with light ocher colored eyes. She smiled at him, and he managed to stutter out a thank you. Eriol sat back and tried to still his trembling hands. That was happening far to often these days. He was seeing Tomoyo everywhere, in the women that brought him his meals, the girls that worked in the fields, and the maids in the kitchens of the tavern.

After they had escaped the southern capital together, they managed to catch up with the refuges that were fleeing to the Northern Mountains. However, after the fall of Cornith, the Vasan and Hummai forces moved faster than anyone thought possible. Pretty soon, everyone was struggling to stay even a day ahead of the enemy. Villages and towns the sought to stay in a night were raided, many were captured. One night in particular, they misjudged the determined nature of their pursuers, and stayed in a tiny fishing village on the banks of the Kor River. That night, Hummai forces managed to capture over half of their group, Tomoyo included.

Eriol had never forgiven himself for allowing her to be captured. He knew the kind of life she faced for the past five years...as a _slave._

Eriol shot up from his chair, he needed a distraction. Luckily, one kicked open his door at that same second.

Syaoran Li walked into the room and sat in one of the spindly chairs, wincing as it creaked in protest. He looked at Eriol with a questioning glance at his ridged posture. Eriol sighed and slouched back into his chair. Syaoran reclined as much as he could in his chair as well.

"Rough night?"

Eriol asked, pouring himself some tea. Syaoran sighed.

"Those crazy dreams again. You hallucinating again?"

Eriol raised a black eyebrow. Syaoran smirked a bit in response. Their friendship was tenuous at best. However, both were loyal, and always willing to lend a hand or sympathetic ear.

"I wouldn't call them hallucinations. More like my subconscious is trying to tell me something important. Same could be said for your dreams, my friend."

Syaoran just shrugged, but he then spied the dispatches on Eriol's desk and moved to pick them up.

"Ahh, the midplains finally got back to us."

Eriol nodded and sipped his tea.

"It seems there is a good deal of unrest back in the High Lord's original lands. With the soldiers busy here, still trying to secure the High Lord's rule over everything, pirates and all around outlaws are ravaging the desert and southern beaches. People there are getting rather...annoyed."

Syaoran read over the dispatches.

"Annoyed is putting it lightly. This isn't looking like civil unrest, Eriol, this is looking like...rebellion."

Eriol met his friend's gaze over the top of the papers. They shared a conspiratorial smirk.

"While I hate to rejoice in the misfortune of others, this little tid bit of news couldn't have come at a better time."

Eriol remarked, taking the papers back and placing them in one of the drawers of the desk. Syaoran nodded in agreement and leaned back in his chair.

"I agree. The High Lord is definitely starting to find our presence here more than an inconvenience. He never expected us to last this long."

The twenty one year old magician warmed his chilled fingers by clutching his tea cup.

"I never expected us to last this long, Syaoran. It was clear, ever since the High Lord began to employ his witch, that our survival here would be temporary at best. But somehow, we have managed to defeat the odds. Now it looks like the High Lord will have to slacken his hold on us, in order to deal with the problems in the south. Which means we will have enough breathing room to get some actual work done."

"The militia has come along way from farmers and field hand. With another winter's worth of work and training, we'd be ready to start taking back some of the mountains. Maybe moving as far as the mouth of the Kor River."

Syaoran remarked. Eriol was quiet a moment, contemplating that very possibility.

"You really think that's possible?"

He asked, a small amount of wonder in his voice. Eriol did not have any tactical knowledge beyond that he had read about and his brief experience with the invasion of his country. But Syaoran had had no problem stepping up to the responsibility of leading the people in battle. The two of them somehow fell into being partners, equals at the head of a rebellious force. Eriol was the hope of a better time, the Prince that would one day re-claim his throne. He organized the supply lines, and kept tabs on the goings on in Isha, looking for anything can could be used to further their cause. Syaoran was the inspiration. He held the loyalty and hearts of everyone in Basick. He trained and lead the men of the militia; and saw to it that order was kept inside the Valley.

"I think we could do it, we have the resources, the men and the knowledge. But..."

Syaoran trailed off, glancing for a moment at the wall to his left, where a magic symbol had been drawn in charcoal. It was the anchor for the protection spells Eriol had cast over the Valley.

Eriol looked to the wall as well, the perfect circles each within a larger one till the center was reached, where the sun resided. Characters in an ancient tongue ringed around the sun. The bi-spectacled young man knew what Syaoran meant.

So long as the High Lord had his witch, much of their efforts would be in vain.

* * *

Syaoran left Eriol's office an hour later, after they spoke of the grain shipment being smuggled into the Valley later that week. They had rolled out the worn, creased map of Arcadia that they planned everything on. Eriol asked the security of several paths that the smugglers could take, and Syaoran picked out the best one. Once that was finished, Eriol returned to correspondence with the various pockets of organized slaves in Hummai.

The twenty year old warrior trekked through the misty rain that had coated the very air he breathed. Despite the wet weather, it was warm enough to work outside, so Syaoran joined the groups of men and women preparing to climb into the mountains to their fields. What could be grown in the rocky mountains was a short list of mostly herbs, and root crops. But the original occupants of Basick Valley had been more than eager to teach the new comers the benefits of terrace farming. With the help of the refuges over a period of three years, two of the mountain sides had been transformed into terraced fields where they grew small amounts of wheat, potatoes, and rice. The groups were divided evenly into those who would go to work the fields and those who would wander the mountain paths looking for wild fruits, and edible plants.

"Syaoran!"

Said young man turned at the sound of his name being called, knowing there was only one person in the town that called him so informally. His cousin Melin made her way to him, her willowy seventeen year old form slipping easily between the large gathering of workers.

"Good morning, Melin."

Syaoran said simply as she came to a gasping halt before him. Melin since the time she stepped up that full moon night, had been a great help with the organizing of Basick Valley. Everyone knew, that when Syaoran was unavailable, Melin was more than willing to lend a helping hand. She also ran the tiny tavern, located next to the militia barracks (where else?) with no help from the older, more experienced businessmen and women. As a result, she knew of all occurrences in Basick Valley, from the main town, all the way back into far reaches of the Valley where many of the hunters and trappers lived.

"Syaoran, they need your help up on the west terrace, one of the levels is starting to slide with all this rain."

Syaoran frowned, the west terrace held one of the best rice crops they had yet to see.

"Physical help or magical help?"

He asked, Melin grinned.

"Both, probably. They need you now, so I'd suggest you take Rollo."

Rollo was Syaoran's pride and for the most part, joy. The stocky mountain pony had been saved by Syaoran four years ago, when it was just a little foal that had escaped the paddock and gone for an adventure into the mountains. A fierce blizzard set upon the Valley, taking the hunting party Syaoran had been a part of by surprise. They came across the pony, trapped up to his knees in now frozen mud; but had to leave it in order to make it back to the village before _they_ froze. Except for Syaoran. He stayed back, and using some magic and elbow grease had freed the young pony. They made it back just in time, and Rollo became Syaoran's pony, because he would have no other owner. The mountain pony was sure footed and fast, perfect for getting Syaoran around the Valley.

Syaoran greeted his animal friend gently, with a hand of oats. He saddled up the pony as quick as he could and made sure his thick wool cloak was thrown over the back of the saddle. It was warm out, but once the misty rain had soaked him, the chill would set in. Leading Rollo out, he saw that the last of the groups were leaving, baskets and tools in hand. Melin waited for him just outside the stables, a wine skin and leather rucksack in hand. She handed both to him when he got close.

"Food and wine, don't work to hard, alright?"

She said with a wide smile. Syaoran just nodded and mounted Rollo after securing the gifts to his saddle. He waved to her, and called out a goodbye before spurring Rollo into a canter for the mountain path that would take him up to the terrace fields. Melin looked after him with a deep frown. In the five years they had been here, smiles from Syaoran were few and far in between. It hadn't just been the night of the full moon, when they lost home and many members of their family. The flight from Cornith to the Drume Mountains had hardened her cousin. It had taken just under a month to arrive at the most southern reaches of the mountains, much of that time used up in taking diverting routes to throw their pursuers. And with every raid the Hummai soldiers managed to inflict on them, they lost people.

Two of Syaoran's sister's had been captured for slavery; his mother Syaoran didn't know if she was dead or enslaved. Of the twenty seven members of their village, nine made it all the way to Basick Valley. Over four hundred people from Cornith followed the path that Syaoran forged, and by the time Eriol joined up with them about half way to the Drume Mountains, that number had tripled. As word spread that a fierce warrior, and the Prince of Arcadia were leading refuges north to the mountain strong holds, people abandoned their villages and homes to follow them.

By Eriol's best reckoning, the most they ever had following them to the Drume Mountains was around five or six thousand Arcadians. That burden had rested heavily on Syaoran's shoulders, because being the person he is, felt responsible for all of them. They hadn't come immediately to Basick Valley, which was set back far north in the mountain ranges, almost to the fridged ocean north of Isha. Eriol and Syaoran had tried to hold the villages at the front of the mountains first, but they lead untrained citizens, not soldiers. Hummai forces trampled them, forcing them farther and farther back with each attack.

After one year, the last of the free Arcadians had been forced to fall back to Basick Valley. And in that year, they lost many of those that had followed them to the attacks and raids. Basick Valley was a large town of about three thousand people, two thirds of them belonging to the militia. That was all that remained of Arcadia. During the year they tried to hold the more southern mountain villages, Syaoran took each loss hard. He had stepped up to help Eriol in leading them all, and he felt he failed his first tests. It didn't matter that after only a year, Syaoran had learned enough to protect Basick Valley from invasion for four years. It didn't matter that no one blamed him for the loss of so many, and so much ground. It didn't matter that the High Lord had the help of a Seer to predict the best times of attack. It just didn't matter. He blamed himself.

Melin watched until Syaoran was well out of sight, nothing more than the occasional flash of Rollo's white spots through the leafy green foliage. She refused to stop trying to get him to smile. She was a Li after all. She was just as stubborn as he was; and she would see him content. Melin looked at her dry and cracked hands sadly, she would see him find happiness, even if it cost her hers.

* * *

**3rd of the Sixth Moon Month**

**Velaterra, Hummai**

Tomoyo rolled over and stretched on her pallet. It was very early, dawn had barely begun, no more than a lightening of the eastern skies. She knew her mistress would still be sleeping soundly, so Tomoyo didn't worry about the noise she made in stoking the fire. She had been in the palace for three days now, and she had yet to see a chance for escape. However, she had watched her mistress like a hawk, trying to learn anything that would help the rebels dispense of her and the help she gave the High Lord. So far, Tomoyo had found nothing. She wasn't allowed into the throne room with her mistress when she was called by the High Lord. Tomoyo never saw a hint of the Seer's Cards, the items that five years ago, the Prince Eriol had told her the High Lord had.

In fact, Tomoyo felt like she was being the opposite of helpful for the rebel cause, considering she was starting to _like _her mistress. Sakura never yelled at her, never ordered her to do anything. Sakura always asked, or requested. Tomoyo, despite being a slave, felt like she could refuse and Sakura would be fine with that. The green eyed witch was kind even, giving Tomoyo fine clothes to wear, and good foods to eat. When Sakura had discovered by accident Tomoyo's passion for sewing and creating clothes, Sakura had disappeared for an hour and then returned with a huge armful of fabrics and a sewing basket.

And there were a thousand little things that Tomoyo just couldn't see the evil witch of the High Lord doing. Like sharing herb lore with the palace healer, or visiting the stables to help tend the horses there, or go down to the kitchens and chit chat with the head cook. Tomoyo herself rather liked talking to the young woman. Sakura was smart, and insightful, and had a surprising sense of humor. And the slave just didn't understand how someone like her could willingly work for the High Lord.

_So maybe it isn't willingly._

Her thoughts whispered in her mind. Tomoyo shook that thought away, not wanting to think about that possibility. The possibility that maybe, just maybe, Sakura was just as enslaved as Tomoyo, her cage just happened to be a gilded one.

Tomoyo was picking up some clothes left on the floor when she heard voices coming from behind the closed bathroom door. She glanced at the bed, only to find it vacant. The young slave hurried to the bathroom door and raised her hand to knock, when the sound of a distantly male voice stopped her.

"I shouldn't be doing this, Sakura. I'm liable to do more hurt than good."

"It's not hard Kero."

"What am I going to do? Lick it on?"

"That's a thought."

"You have got to be kidding."

"Please Kero, it's been three days since they've been changed. I'm risking infection here."

"Why not get your new servant girl to do this? She had several advantages over me, you know...like thumbs."

Sakura sighed.

"I don't want her to know about this."

"Why not? She might hate you less."

"You mean pity me, there's a difference."

"Hey, you're the one risking infection."

Tomoyo made a decision, risking her job and life, she pushed open the door without announcing herself. The two occupants of the bathroom snapped their heads in the direction of the door in surprise. They had been so intent in their conversation her presence had gone unnoticed until then. Tomoyo gaped at them both, her brain stuck processing way too much. The presence of a giant golden lion, and her mistress bare from the waist up laying on the tiled floor with her back exposed next to him.

"Well, crap."

The lion said, sitting back on his haunches. Sakura sat up, crossing one of her arms over her chest and yanking a towel down from the nearby rack to cover herself with. Her head was down, her bangs hiding her vibrant green eyes. Tomoyo, now having moved past the lion in the bathroom, recalled the bright, angry, red wounds that had crisscrossed the light tan of Sakura's back. And Sakura knew it.

"Get out, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo didn't move. Sakura looked up, her eyes flashing.

"I said GET OUT!"

Sakura cried, one hand holding the towel around her shoulders, the other supporting her, resting against the floor. Her legs were drawn up close to her, and she was shaking. Tomoyo swallowed, trying to encourage moisture in her dry mouth.

"No."

She said simply. Sakura glared, clenching her jaw in anger and embarrassment. Tomoyo looked to the lion with a questioning gaze.

"Will you hurt me?"

The lion actually smiled at her, and went from sitting to laying down, a clear non-threatening position.

"No, I will not. And I doubt Sakura would order me to."

Sakura gave him a withering stare over her shoulder. Tomoyo only nodded and walked into the bathroom. Her eyes rested on the opened jar of some sort of cream and the new strips of white bandages. The old ones lay in a grimy, bloodied heap, banishing any doubts Tomoyo might have had about those wounds she saw. Sakura watched stiffly as Tomoyo knelt next to her on the tiled floor, and picked up the jar of cream and gave it a delicate whiff.

"Tea tree oil, aloe and...something else..."

Sakura clenched her hands, and lowered her head again, hiding her eyes.

"It's willow bark."

"Pain killer." The slave remarked, keeping her voice neutral, "Why don't you lay down?"

Sakura was still for several long seconds, but then slowly uncurled her form and returned to her prone position on the floor, laying on the other towel she had put down before. Tomoyo looked over the marks on the young woman's back, going over them with a critical eye. With gentle fingers, she pressed here and there, looking for any kind of drainage that was evidence of infection.

"No infection. But I think the bandages were done too tight last time, you have bruises on your rib cage."

She said softly, getting up and gathering a washcloth and basin of clean water. Tomoyo worked silently, under the watchful golden gaze of a lion. She focused, cleaning the whip marks carefully, then applying the cream evenly. She examined the healed whip marks as well, mostly faint white lines, occasionaly a rough gash that had healed with a lump of scar tissue. She did so to keep her thoughts from racing and jumping to conclusions and speculations that would just distract and confuse her. She didn't even realize she was humming quietly in the silence until Sakura asked what song it was.

"A love song the girls in the kitchens would sing. They taught it to me when I was very young, and told me that if I sang it once everyday, it would lead my true love to me."

"It's pretty."

Tomoyo smiled, wiping her fingers off and then securing the cap on the jar.

"Thank you."

Sakura was struggling to not cry. The overwhelming sense of embarrassment was clouding her mind. She felt ashamed, and even more naked than she was. And Tomoyo was being so nice, the thought of her pitying her tortured Sakura. She felt words of explanation welling up in her throat, like the tears in her eyes. The want to confide in someone, to tell all to, even the things she had never told Kero, was near overwhelming. Could she trust Tomoyo? She wasn't like Elena, she didn't work for the High Lord, in fact, Tomoyo had ever reason to hate the High Lord as much as Sakura did. But Tomoyo had every reason to hate Sakura too. Tomoyo was getting up to dispose of the dirty water and bandages when Sakura reached out and grasped her wrist in an iron grip.

"Tomoyo?"

Sakura whispered, the girl in question, returned to kneeling next to the auburn haired girl.

"Yes?"

Sakura took a deep breath.

"Do you hate me?"

There was a long pause of silence, in which Sakura didn't blink or breathe.

"No, Sakura. I do not hate you."

Tears slipped past Sakura's closed eyes and trickled down her cheeks to the towel her face rested on. Waves of relief and gratitude flooded her thin body, and that only made her cry harder. Tomoyo placed a hand on her hair, and turned her hand in Sakura's grasp so that she now grasped the crying girl's hand. Sakura quieted after a few minutes, letting go of Tomoyo's hand and sitting up. She kept her back to Tomoyo and Kero, holding the towel to her chest and using its corner to wipe her eyes. Tomoyo picked up the new bandages and with deft fingers began to re-bind Sakura's torso. Sakura sat there, sniffing every so often, but remaining perfectly still while Tomoyo worked. The job was done quickly, and the trio exited the bathroom silently.

The lion, Kero, Tomoyo finally identified, putting the conversation she had overheard together; leaped up onto the bed and laid down once more. Sakura pulled a pale green servants dress from the depths of her wardrobe and began dressing. Tomoyo helped her with the buttons of the high back, now understanding why Sakura chose never to wear the dresses in the wardrobe. Some of them had very low backs. Clearly the High Lord didn't care what anyone thought of him and how he treated his precious Seer.

Sakura, once dressed, quietly slipped out onto the balcony. The sun was coming up now, showing the top curve of its crown over illuminated hills. Tomoyo took a deep breath and followed her mistress outside. Kero just reclined and watched them go. He sensed they needed to speak alone.

Tomoyo came and stood next to Sakura at the railing. The older girl had leaned forward to rest her arms on the white marble railing, gazing at the sun rise intently. Once she was sure Tomoyo was comfortable where she stood, Sakura spoke.

"It was the third time he'd ordered me to be whipped."

She confessed softly, looking at Tomoyo out of the corner of her eye. Tomoyo for her part, kept her face neutral, understanding there would be much more in coming.

"The first time was for my one and only escape attempt, when I was thirteen. The second was when he caught me lying to him about a prediction about a year and a half ago. And this past time was when I told him, well...yelled at him, that I would die before I became his concubine. He had just ordered me to wear this...reveling dress to a gala event. It just screamed 'I'm a whore!'"

Sakura chuckled sardonically and continued.

"He didn't even blink. He just summoned the slave headman with his nine tailed whip. This one was the worst. Twenty strokes, across the bare back, in front of his Generals and advisors in the throne room. Was worth it though, they were all worth it."

Tomoyo tilted her head to the side.

"Why?"

Sakura looked to her, fixing her wide green eyes on Tomoyo. In that moment, Tomoyo thought Sakura was a witch, her gaze was strong, unbreakable, magic.

"It's proof I'm still here, that he hasn't broken me yet. It's proof that choice is still there."

Tomoyo held Sakura's unblinking gaze.

"What hold does he have over you, Sakura?"

Tomoyo asked, once again dropping formalities for the sake of keeping this young woman open with her. Sakura turned away, once again looking at the rising sun. It had gone from deep ruby red to a bright and eye-catching orange.

"He has my brother, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo froze. Her brother? Sakura looked and smiled at her shocked expression.

"The General Asagawa captured us both in the western forests of Arcadia five years ago. My brother, he struck across the back of the head and knocked him unconscious. It made him loose his memory. He doesn't remember me, or the fact that the army he now serves in was the army that destroyed our home."

It suddenly came together in Tomoyo's mind. The promotion ceremony that Sakura had run out on. The High Lord pointing someone out to her, making her look to the battlements.

"That new Colonel, Asagawa...Toya right?"

Tomoyo said, Sakura nodded mutely, and then explained further.

"Toya is his real name, but our last name is Kinomoto. And the High Lord offered me a deal, I do readings for him, and he lets my brother live his life within the army."

Tomoyo said nothing, but leaned against the railing, and stared out at the rolling hills, painted by the brightness of dawn. Sakura began talking quickly now, rushing to explain.

"I agreed knowing what he's use me for, Tomoyo. I don't expect to ever be forgiven for my hand in the fall of Arcadia...but I tried to protect as many as I could. I gave the High Lord scenarios that would save the most life. I convinced him that taking slaves would be better than killing everyone he came across. I've...I've...even gone as far as continuingly lying to him. Trying to protect that little valley in the Drume Mountains, hoping that one day they can lead a rebellion against him."

Tomoyo swallowed, realizing for the first time Sakura was no enemy of Arcadia, she was perhaps its most valued asset. She had the High Lord's ear, she knew his strategies, his plans, his ideas, all of it. Tomoyo clung to the railing as the full weight of all that Sakura could do...if she was free to do it. Tomoyo reached out and put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. She was thinking back to the promotion ceremony, and the conversation she had had with the other servant.

"Sakura..."

The green eyed girl looked from the morning light show to her new found friend. The raven haired girl had a shine of hope in her eyes. Sakura frowned, her brow furrowing in confusion at Tomoyo's response to her confession.

"Sakura, I think we can get you out of here."

* * *

A/N: I do not own the characters used in this fictional piece, nor do I stake any claim on them with the publishing of this work.

Forgive mistakes missed by my brain dead self, finals are slowly killing me.

Okay, we are moving along rather nicely. But I'm afraid I have to warn you guys, this was the last of the chapters that I planned out in an outline. I'll be winging the next few. Please review! It really does make my day!

Song tracks listened to while writing: "Lay Your Armor Down" Dashboard Confessional and "Sonata No.1" from Bach's Sonatas and Partistas for the Solo Violin and "Extreme Ways" by Moby.

I have no idea what the next chapter will be called. But we are coming up on Sakura's and Tomoyo's escape.


	8. Part Two: Memories

Fate Guides My Steps 

Chapter Eight: Memories

Author: YoseiAmbereyes (Jade)

**

* * *

**

**4th of the Sixth Moon Month**

**Velaterra, Hummai**

"Tomoyo, what you're talking about is crazy! What are you thinking? Even if what you say about Toya is true, we'd never get out of the palace!"

Sakura ranted putting down her tea cup a bit harder than necessary. Over breakfast, Tomoyo had explained what the other servant at the promotion ceremony had told her, along with her own assumptions about the High Lord's actions if Sakura were to escape. Said green eyed Seer, did not receive them so well. Tomoyo smiled a knowing smile and arranged the used dishes on the tray so it would be easier to carry back to the kitchens.

"We would get out of the palace. Sakura, I used to work here before the High Lord overthrew it. There are passage ways that lead all over the palace, secret ones, that no one knows about. It's how I escaped, five years ago."

Sakura gaped. Tomoyo couldn't help the giggle that escaped at the look on her face. There was something rather nice about being able to stun into silence the Hummai Seer.

"You escaped, five years ago from this palace?"

Tomoyo nodded, and sat back down in the chair across the small table from Sakura.

"I was a maid here, all the servants who served the Hiiragizawas were shown the passage ways in the palace, so that we could travel quicker, and without being noticed. When the capital fell..."

Tomoyo paused, recalling the night and all that happened.

"When the capital fell, and the palace was being invaded, I escaped with the Prince by swimming out of the moat. We hid under the drawbridge all night. The next morning when the soldiers were all sleeping in alleyways, drunk from spoils they had taken, we snuck out of the city and started running."

Sakura pulled her legs up to her chest and urged Tomoyo to go on. Tomoyo closed her eyes, pulling the memories forward in her mind. And at the same time, wondering how in the course of one morning, they had gone from mistress and slave, to friends and confidants. When she opened her violet eyes and looked to her new friend, who was sitting alert and at complete attention, she understood. This girl, this young woman, she was a force of nature. Under the guise that the High Lord had forcibly placed on her thin shoulders, was an unbreakable spirit that you couldn't help but trust and care for.

She younger girl mentally shook those thoughts away, and concentrated on recounting her tale.

"Me and Eriol, that's the Prince's name, he wouldn't let me call him 'your highness' anymore; well we managed to steal some horses, then we rode hard all night and some of the day to catch up with a group of refuges that Eriol had befriended. It was hard, they had a ten day head start, and we didn't know the exact path they would be taking to the mountains. But, they had more people, and it became pretty clear the path they took after a few days of coming upon abandoned villages. We finally caught up with them, halfway to the mountains, on the first of the Fourth Moon Month..."

FLASHBACK

_The full moon was mocking them as it hung overhead. A month. It had only been a single month. Eriol spurred his horse a bit faster, knowing that the Li family was close by; hiding for the night somewhere in the woods. He glanced over his shoulder, making sure Tomoyo was still behind him. He noted for the hundredth time, that she handled a horse quite well, and had not qualms about riding astride instead of side saddle like most girls he knew. _

_Eriol turned to face forward, just in time to guide his horse over a fallen tree in the middle of the path. The bright white moonlight lit up everything in the sparse forest quite well. The ex-Prince returned to concentrating on the path, looking for any signs of people making camp. There would be no fires, not with the Hummai and Vasan forces making their way across the land. As far as Eriol could tell from stories he heard on the road, the Arcadian soldiers that were sent to face the Vasan just outside the western forests surrendered when the commanding officers were captured, and word that Cornith had fallen reached them. The other Arcadian forces were scattered and disorganized, they would be of no help; Eriol could only hope that they would fall back to the mountains where he could take command. That was another reason he pursued the Li Clan like he did, he would need Syaoran's help. It was not secret knowledge that the Li Clan trained all of its members in the arts of war. Syaoran would know tricks and strategies Eriol never learned. _

_An arrow whistled through the night air. Eriol thanked God for his magically enhanced reflexes as he dropped out of his saddle and fell roughly to the ground. Tomoyo called out, and reined in her horse before she trampled him. Eriol's horse, startled, continued running wildly into the woods. Tomoyo dismounted and crouched next to him._

_"Eriol, Eriol, are you alright?"_

_She asked, Eriol clamped a hand over her mouth and dragged her down into the brush that he had fallen into. She stifled and squeak of surprise and let him pull her close, his free arm winding around her waist. He let go of her mouth, but put a finger to his lips. Silently, they retreated off the path, sinking down behind the thick brambles and laying flat. Tomoyo's horse stood still on the path, until a hand reached out and took the abandoned reins. The horse jumped, so did the two in the bushes, none of them had even seen or heard his approach. Eriol struggled to look through the brambles and at the person on the path. _

_The intense amber eyes gave him away._

_"Syaoran!"_

_The young man on the path dropped into a fight stance with his sword in hand. Eriol rose slowly, knowing if he didn't give the warrior plenty of warning, he'd sooner lop Eriol's head off than stop to ask questions. Syaoran stiffened as the figure rose from behind the bushes, moonlight struck his form and Syaoran relaxed a little._

_"Prince Eriol?"_

_He asked, not yet lowering his sword. _

_"Thank God I found you, Syaoran. Hold on a moment."_

_Syaoran waited patiently, still standing at the ready. Eriol came out on the path, leading a young girl by the hand. Moonlight struck her raven hair, giving it a lavender sheen and making her already pale skin look ether. Syaoran raised an eyebrow at their appearances otherwise. They were filthy, wire thin, and looked rather dead on their feet. Syaoran finally lowered his sword fully, and used his right hand to take up the horse's reins once more. _

_"Your Highness, what are you doing here?"_

_Eriol smiled sadly._

_"Cornith fell, as you no doubt already know."_

_"Yes, I do. Word is the whole of the royal family perished at the hands of the invaders. You included."_

_"Obviously they couldn't say I escaped, what would the High Lord think? More importantly, what would the Arcadian Armies think? They'd have a rallying point."_

_Syaoran conceded that point. _

_"Come on, you can tell his story by a fire, with some food in your hands. Would you like to ride?"_

_He directed his question to Tomoyo, who had remained silent by Eriol's side, still clutching his hand. Eriol looked to her now, and pulled her forward a little, so Syaoran could see her better._

_"Syaoran Li, this is Tomoyo Daidouji, a maid in the palace, and the one who saved my life. Tomoyo this is Syaoran, the friend I told you about."_

_Tomoyo offered the young man her hand, but he merely looked at her with those intense eyes, as if he was looking into her very mind, heart and soul. She could tell, he was judging her, probing her intentions and he loyalties. _

_"Stop that, Li."_

_Eriol suddenly said, making Syaoran look away from Tomoyo, who realized she hadn't breathed in quite a while. She took a shuddering breath and the looked to the two boys who stood at nearly equal height. They were staring at each other, Eriol was stiff with barely controlled anger, while Syaoran was looked merely curious. The warrior broke the gaze first, snorting to himself and offering Tomoyo a hand up to mount the horse. Tomoyo took it, now having regained motor functions. They walked in silence. And Tomoyo couldn't help but watched Syaoran with fascination. He was an impressive person, she could feel the near magnetic pull that he seem to emit. She had felt the same pull around Eriol at times, and around his father all the time. It was the charisma of a king. And Syaoran had it in spades. _

_Syaoran lead them off the beaten path and towards the western banks of the Kor River. They were about halfway to the mountains by Tomoyo's reckoning. The hills here were getting steeper, and the valleys were getting deeper. Tomoyo was beginning to hear the sounds of the river when Syaoran came to an abrupt stop. _

_"Melin? Please refrain from shooting me please."_

_Tomoyo froze on the horse, waiting for another arrow to whistle from the darkness. The moonlight was not as strong here, the thicker trees blocked it out. There was a crunch of leaves underfoot to Tomoyo's direct right, she turned quickly and saw a lean figure standing in shadow. _

_"These the presences you felt earlier?"_

_Melin asked, looking up at the girl in the saddle and then around to the young man standing on the left of the beast. Syaoran put a hand on her shoulder._

_"Yes, I'm taking them to the camp. Keep watch, I'll be a while. Tell the others."_

_Melin nodded and retreated back into the thick foliage. Seconds later there was a soft owl call, and moments later was answered from so distance away. Syaoran, this assured, returned to walking towards the river. Pretty soon the hill sloped down to the bank of the river, and the forest fell away. Eriol helped Tomoyo dismount and Syaoran tied the horse to a tree that had plenty of grass within easy reach. They climbed down from the bank, landing in the very soft earth of the river's shore. Tomoyo realized that with it still being too early in the year for the snow caps to melt and thus swelling the waters of the river, there was plenty of shore between the bank and the water. _

_Sure enough, safely sequestered underneath the overhang of the bank, were dozens of people, all in various stages of sleep. Children slept in the arms of mothers, older ones lay together, pushed back into the exposed roots of trees, or in places that animals had dug out for havens of their own. Syaoran lead the way around them all silently, his feet not once causing the shell and pebbles underfoot to shift. Eriol had a good degree of success, and surprisingly, so did Tomoyo. She was glad for her quick feet that kept her unnoticed in the palace. _

_Syaoran lead them a good ways from the sleeping refuges, stopping in front of an area of the bank that jutted out sharply. It was held up by a huge, old oak tree. Syaoran slipped between the outcropping and the water's reaches to stand on the other side of the oak tree landing. They were out of sight and out of earshot, and Tomoyo recognized signs of a fire burning in just its embers. Syaoran reached up and pulled down some branches that had fallen from the tree overhead and added them to the fire. Quickly, the flames returned to life, crackly merrily, jumping and licking the fuel. The warrior wordlessly rummaged through one of the bags near the fire and pulled out two loaves of bread and a carefully wrapped package. Both the ex-Prince and the maid began eating the bread while Syaoran unwrapped the meat that had been left over from dinner. _

_"What have you heard, Syaoran?"_

_Syaoran handed them equal portions of the meat, which they picked apart and ate in-between bites of the travel bread. He picked up a stick and poked at the fire, causing sparks to take to the air. _

_"I've heard many things. From what I can tell, Vasan forces are closing in from the west, moving at a moderate rate. It is pretty clear that they have what they wanted. I think now they are just moving out of show of support for Hummai. Hummai on the other hand...they are everywhere. I have heard that ships full of Hummai soldiers landed off the eastern coast, traveled the short trip inland and then crossed the border there. Because it's so early in the year, they can't send the ships to far north. Otherwise there would be no hope for us."_

_Syaoran paused to add some more dried brambles and branches to fire. Tomoyo listened closely and enjoyed the warmth the fire provided. They were still in the temperate regions of Arcadia, but it was early spring and got quite chilly in the evenings. _

_"The southern front advances unchecked, even before Cornith fell, Hummai soldiers simply went around and continued their trek north. We have been attacked while traveling twice now, and only just managed to escape. It's a race against time, your highness. We have to reach the mountains before the walls close in on us. And even when we get to the Drume Mountains, there aren't any places that can stand up to the kinds of assaults that are expected from Hummai."_

_Syaoran jabbed viciously at the pile of burning wood, making it collapse in a heap. He then stood and retrieved more fuel from the overhead bank. Eriol closed his eyes, abandoning the half finished food in his lap._

_"How long do you think we could hold the mountains?"_

_Syaoran sat back down again, and thought about it._

_"Granted, I don't know much about the strongholds there, but maybe six months. Summer is coming, that's a disadvantage, the snows will melt, opening up many of the passages. Should we hold out until winter, we could last a year."_

_Eriol knew all that. _

_"Syaoran, could we do it, I'm asking you as a strategist."_

_Eriol said seriously, looking at the young warrior. Syaoran sighed._

_"I don't know, your highness. There are to many unknowns. How many of our soldiers will make it to the mountains? How many refuges will follow us? What is the state of the strongholds? Are they in good condition? What are the resources like? How many passages lead to each stronghold and when do they open up each year? There is only one fact that I am certain of, and that is that the High Lord will send everyone of his soldiers to finish us off."_

_Eriol was silent, as was Tomoyo. She was worried by these maudlin realizations, but she was happy that she was able to hear them. For once, Tomoyo felt like she knew what was going on, she wasn't operating blind like so many others were._

_"Very well, one obstacle at a time. We have to get to the Drume Mountains alive. That in itself will be a trial."_

_Eriol remarked, finally returning to his dinner. Syaoran reached into his bags again, and pulled out a very wrinkled and travel worn map that he spread out between himself and Eriol. Both young men, leaned over the map, eyeing its fine drawn landscapes. Tomoyo slid over, and leaned forward as well, looking over Eriol's shoulder. _

_"At the moment, we are here," Syaoran placed a finger on a spot south of the center of the Drume Mountains, on the west side of a squiggly line marked as the Kor River. The Kor River's origin was deep in the Drume Mountains, almost to the fridged northern sea. It was the result of a spring in those mountains, along with the melt waters of the dense snow caps. It ran south from the Drume Mountains, running down the center of the continent all the way to the southern seas. It was just a few miles short of making the continent of Isha two islands. _

_"My plan is to forge the river soon, because the Hummai forces that are invading from the east will be moving slower than the Vasan and the Hummai forces on this side. Not to mention, the majority of the strong holds are on the east side of the river."_

_Eriol nodded in agreement. Tomoyo looked at the map, there were several towns, and cities marked on the map. Yanit, Cornith, Trinsdell, were the big ones, the capitals of the counties on Isha. Tomoyo's eyes followed the line of the Kor River north, straight into the mountains. There just past the first line of mountains was their most likely destination, Aldon the Northern Capital of Arcadia. It was the fiercest stronghold of Arcadia, built generations ago by Eriol's ancestors as a refuge, a fail safe, a haven. And they were going to call on that resource. Her eyes wandered a bit from the dot that marked Aldon's location. They were caught by a deep depression marked on the map, an area surrounded on all sides by the steeply drawn mountains. There was a little question mark written in the small clear spot. _

_"Wow, Basick Valley is marked on the map!"_

_Tomoyo said idly, her voice full of surprise. She said it as little more than a whisper, but since she was leaning over Eriol's back to look over his shoulder, she said it right in his ear. The magician jumped a little, and turned to look at her. He missed the color completely draining from Syaoran's face, but Tomoyo didn't. _

_"What did you say, Tomoyo?"_

_He and Syaoran had been going over the villages in the mountains that they thought might serve some defensive opportunities. Tomoyo flushed, she hadn't meant to be heard, but now both of them were looking at her expectantly._

_"Basick Valley, its a tiny fur trading outpost somewhere far north in the mountains. It's a bit of natural phenomena."_

_She said, Eriol moved to the side, giving her room of her own around the map._

_"What do you mean?"_

_Syaoran broke in, his voice harsh. Eriol glared at him, but Syaoran's eyes were fixed on Tomoyo, she noticed his pale face. He looked like he was seeing a ghost, or some creature that shouldn't exist. She gulped and took a deep breath._

_"Basick Valley, it's so far north in the mountains, it should be uninhabitable," Tomoyo reached out and placed a pale finger on the area she was talking about. Indeed she was right, it was very far north, in fact, judging from the ledged on the map, it was only about fifty level miles to the ocean._

_"But, people can live there. The valley has a very, very low altitude compared to the other areas around the mountains. It's about equal to where we are now. So it has a rather temperate climate. You just have to be able to put up with the near constant rainy season, and some pretty bitter winters."_

_Eriol looked to the map, carefully examining the area around the marked depression._

_"There doesn't look to be any way into the valley."_

_Tomoyo smiled, and moved her finger down just a bit to the southern part of the large valley._

_"Here, there is one pass that opens only once a year. It's high, and is a tough climb through snow, but in the summer it is possible to make it. People only live there for a few weeks a year, in the summer. But there are some that will live there for a year so they can trap more animals for fur."_

_Syaoran swallowed, and struggled to keep his voice from cracking as he spoke._

_"How do you know this?"_

_"I worked with the seamstresses as an errand girl in exchange for sewing lessons. They would often send me to the fur markets to pick up orders. That's where I heard about Basick Valley. It's kind of a trade secret, because there are a large number of animals that live there undisturbed for years, so they get really, really big and their furs fetch a fair price."_

_Silence settled over everyone, as the boys processed this new knowledge. Eriol was near elated, this meant there was a place more defendable than Aldon, a place that they could send the refuges to if it became clear they wouldn't last through the summer. Syaoran on the other hand looked like he was trying not to panic. Tomoyo began to really worry about him._

_"Syaoran?"_

_She asked, calling him by his first name, hoping he wouldn't be offended. He looked up at the sound of his name. His amber eyes were wide, and his hands were shaking. Eriol looked at the warrior too, his eyes suddenly clouding over in concern. _

_"Syaoran? Are you alright?"_

_Syaoran gulped audibly, and looked back and forth between them, they could tell he was trying to decide something, something important. _

_"Your highness-"_

_"Eriol, Syaoran, call me Eriol for God's sake."_

_"Fine, Eriol, you remember what I told you about the attack on my village?"_

_He was looking at Tomoyo, a question in his eyes. Eriol saw this and knew he was wondering if Eriol trusted Tomoyo with this information._

_"You told me that the High Lord attacked you village after one of his Generals took the Seer's Cards from a woman there."_

_He said, also telling Syaoran he could speak freely in front of Tomoyo. _

_"Seer's Cards?"_

_Tomoyo asked, turning to Eriol._

_"They are a deck of powerful magical cards, they, when used by a magic user, can accurately predict the future. The knowledge of how to read them, however, was lost when the old eastern country of Clow was overthrown. The old leader of Hummai burned their libraries on magic and it was thought the Cards were lost then as well. It seems they survived."_

_"They did more than survive," Syaoran continued, "So did their master. The woman who had the Cards, she knew how to read them, use them. And...she...made several predictions to me just before she died."_

_Eriol and Tomoyo both lapsed into stunned silence. Syaoran lowered his eyes, his long bangs obscuring most of his face from their sight. He kept talking, however, repeating Nadeshiko's last prophecy._

_"She told me about the fall of Cornith, that it would happen in three weeks, which it did. She predicted that you would find me, Eriol, that you would come to me before the end of it all. Which you did. She also said that you would survive the slaughter at Cornith when it fell. Which you have."_

_Nothing made a sound except the crackling of the fire next to them. Eriol was the first to recover._

_"She told you more than that, didn't she?"_

_Syaoran nodded, his eyes still locked on the ground._

_"She said that Arcadia would be defeated, that the soldiers of Hummai and Vasan would overrun everything, except...except one place. She told me that there was one place that they wouldn't be able to reach us."_

_Tomoyo knew the answer, her eyes returned to the map, the little question mark surrounded by the mountains._

_"Basick Valley, she said we'd survive in Basick Valley, didn't she?"_

_Syaoran raised his face, and looked at them both._

_"Yes, she did."_

END FLASHBACK

Tomoyo stopped talking because it became clear that Sakura had stopped listening. Kero, who during the course of breakfast, and Tomoyo's recount had moved from the bed to the rug by the fireplace. Now he was up, and standing in front of Sakura's chair.

"Sakura, you always knew it was a possibility. It's okay, you know now what happened."

Tomoyo looked between Sakura, who had started to shake, and Kero who had put his big paws on the edge of her chair and raised himself up to look in Sakura's wide green eyes. Tomoyo didn't understand what was going on. She looked between the two, trying to discern anything as to what was happening to Sakura.

The Seer closed her eyes, and put what Tomoyo had just told her together with what she knew happened that night five years ago.

"She must have known, Kero. She must have known somehow that the General was coming for the Cards that night. She took them from me, told Toya to stay, and slipped down to the village. She handed the Cards over, and they attacked anyway. Syaoran...he must have lead the villagers out and into the forest...the soldiers rode after them...that was the screaming that me and Toya heard...we ran...and my mother...mom...she must have been attacked. Syaoran was there, he was the one I felt that night, the extra presence. Oh God, Kero...that's why I ran for her, I felt her dying..."

It was slow to dawn on Tomoyo, but it did make sense after Sakura finished her idea of the night's events. The woman who Syaoran heard the predictions of the fall of Arcadia from, was Sakura's mother. And the knowledge of how to read the Cards was passed like many things are passed, mother to daughter.

Kero nudged his mistress with his nose, and then placed his large head in her lap. Sakura smiled and petted his ears like she knew he liked.

"This is stupid, I'm not going to cry twice in one day..."

Sakura said, laughing a little, but her little laugh quieted quickly and Kero felt the tell tale drops of salt water on his head. Tears dripped from her eyes and fell on Kero's golden fur and on her hands.

"This is not going to be a good day...I can tell."

She whispered before sinking into sobs once more.

* * *

Sakura came out of her trance and looked about the room. All eyes were focused on her, from the Generals to the servants at the back of the room, to the High Lord himself. It used to be, she only did readings in front of the High Lord, but as word got out of her presence in Velaterra, the High Lord began to allow more and more people in the throne room while she worked. Sakura found it very uncomfortable. She picked up the cards she used and stacked them back up again. She then looked at the map, examining the contours of it carefully.

"The unrest is centered here, my lord."

Sakura placed a finger in the middle of a collection of towns on the banks of the Kor River in the southern reaches of Hummai. The area was generally known as the midplains. The High Lord gestured to the General of the Southern Armies to approach. The heavy set man, bowed and waddled forward. Sakura hated this man, he always stood far to close to her, and had the tendency to breathe on her. His breath was always sticky, hot and smelled of fish.

"What else can you tell me, Seer?"

The General asked, Sakura leaned back from him, as much as she could without being noticed.

"The leader of the civilians is an older woman, past the child-bearing years. She is respected and revered in the eyes of those who follow her. She is rallying those around her to arm themselves since she believes that the High Lord cares nothing for their plight and plans to send no help. They are desperate, General."

The General snorted, and leaned closer as if to look at the map, but his shoulder brushed Sakura's arm making her flinch back. She did not need this today, of all days. She just didn't need this. It was bad enough she had been here for three hours, doing reading after reading. It was worse that she was exhausted from getting no sleep last night while her wounds itched and pained her. And to crown the entire situation off, she had only had a few precious moments to compose herself after this morning before being summoned to the throne room.

"You have your information, General, plan and move your men accordingly."

The High Lord's voice cut in smoothly, as always. He always let the fat General make her as uncomfortable as possible before calling him off. The General of the Southern Armies bowed and then walked from the room, his servants trailing behind. The High Lord looked down at Sakura, a smile she was growing rather used to.

"Now then Sakura, my last quire. If I attack the rebel camp, will I prevail?"

Sakura held back a sigh of boredom. He always asked this question, and Sakura had been successfully lying to him for two months now. The High Lord was smart, for five years he had watched, listened and memorized every card in the deck. Sakura was forced to think of new and creative interpretations for the cards that sometimes came up in this particular reading. There was one way that the High Lord could triumph over the rebels in Basick Valley, but Sakura knew that that answer was worth her life. She would never revel it. So, if she already knew what she was going to tell him, she had a chance to ask a question of her own without him knowing.

Sakura thought back to Tomoyo and the things she had told Sakura that morning. Blocking out the pain of her mother's death, Sakura concentrated on the idea of escape. This wouldn't be the first time she asked the cards if she would be able to escape. She used to do it every chance she got, but as months passed and they always answered yes, but at the cost of your brother's life, Sakura stopped asking.

The green eyed Seer paced her breathing and began to shuffle the cards. Her eyes became glassy as she slipped into a hazy trance. The room clouded over, and nothing else could be seen or heard. She began to rock her slight form back and forth, back and forth as she shuffled faster and faster. In her mind she repeated her question over and over, willing the cards to answer her truthfully and simply.

_Can I escape? Can I escape? Can I escape? Can I escape?_

Sakura didn't even notice when she stopped shuffling, and went to laying out the cards in a complex ten card layout. She set the rest of the deck aside, and then turned her glazed over eyes to the cards laid out before her. She, with slow and steady hands - an affect of the trance - reached out and turned over the first card, the one occupying the space that described her current environment.

The Lock

_No surprises there..._

Sakura thought to herself, as she reached for the second card, in the space of her conflicts and obstacles.

The Illusion

_What? There's nothing in my way? I only think there is? What about Toya?_

Confused, Sakura reaches for the next card, the one in the space of the foundation, or basis of the problem, this card was always the same one.

The Shadow

Sakura knew it was only there because it was the most menacing looking card. There was no doubt in her mind as to who it represented. He was sitting close by, Sakura couldn't see him because of her trance, but she could feel his presence. She flipped the fourth card, which is supposed to represent a past event that effects the outcome of the question.

The Wood

Sakura's mind recalled the night in the woods, when she had felt her mother's aura and turned back. She was thankful yet again for the trance state that kept her face blank and impassive on the outside while her thoughts raged on the inside. She turned the next card, the goal.

The Dash

Escape, that was her goal. She wanted to escape his clutches, and run. _But...run where? _Sakura thought suddenly. She had no place to go, anywhere in Hummai and she'd be dragged back to the High Lord, anywhere in the rebel pockets, and she'd be beaten to death or lynched because of what the was...the High Lord's Seer. She pushed that thought away and turned the sixth card, future influences.

The Sword

That was odd, she had almost never gotten The Sword in any reading, for the High Lord or otherwise. She didn't know what that meant, it was still unclear, she could feel the uncertainty behind it. The possibility. She had the impression it could be a person, or perhaps it was representative of an event? Sakura moved to the next card, knowing that sometimes when all is turned over, patterns and understanding surfaces. The seventh card, the reflection card, what Sakura saw herself as.

The Dark

Sakura mentally sighed, she always knew that about herself. She helped an evil man destroy the lives of thousands, a pessimistic view of herself was in no way surprising. The next card was present surroundings.

The Voice

Sakura smiled. She knew who that was. Tomoyo had hummed her that song as she tended to her wounded back. She had a very pretty voice. Sakura steeled herself for the ninth card, her hopes or fears.

The Time

Oh yes, she feared time. The more time that passed the more chances of the High Lord catching her in her lies. The more time that passed, the less and less chance the rebels had of succeeding. Every month that came and went, the High Lord grew more and more impatient for the prediction he wanted. Soon, he would move forward without her advice, and she feared his success. Sakura took a deep breath and reached for the last card, the final outcome. It was the do or die card.

The Fly

Sakura could have cried, again. Escape, she could escape. When she looked at the reading all together, most of it made sense. And for the first time, Sakura felt hope filling her chest and mind. She could, and would escape. Her obstacles were just an illusion now, Toya was in no danger of repercussions from her actions anymore. She would escape, and Tomoyo would be the one to help her. They would get out together. Sakura broke her trance, and faced the High Lord. She couldn't hide her excitement, so she played one of the many facts she had discovered about the rebels' camp to cover her tracks.

"M-My Lord, I have news. There is an illusion that is cast over the rebels' camp. It makes it appear to snow more often than it really does."

Luckily the High Lord was rarely interested in the first few cards, after he discovered what he considered their 'arbitrary meaning'. He pointed to The Time and The Fly.

"These two, what to these two together mean?"

Sakura racked her brain for a reasonably lie.

"The Time, represents just that, my lord, time is needed. Not much however, I think it is referring to the time it will take for the spring to melt the snow caps and open the mountain passes. Summer, for sure. Summer bring victory on swift wings, my lord."

That settled the matter. The High Lord called forward the General of the Northern Armies to speak of attack plans. The General was ordered to find out when all the passes were expected to open, and how many men he could get into those mountains in the mean time. He turned to Sakura, who was gathering up the cards from the reading. He reached out and patted her on the head. Sakura flinched back as an automatic reflex and glared up at the High Lord. He just smiled his hollow smile and dismissed her; taking the cards into his own hands to shift through them. Sakura stalked out of the room, her anger at being treated like a pet burning in her mind. She cast one more withering stare over her shoulder at the man who pawed through her cards, humming his stupid lullaby.

* * *

Tomoyo was not one to remain idle for long. She now knew that she had to get Sakura out of the High Lord's clutches not just for everyone else's' sake, but also for Sakura's. To do that, Tomoyo needed to make sure of a few things. First on her list, the state of the secret passage ways in the castle. She knew that when she escaped last time, she had reveled the location of three of the tunnels. Fortunately, there were many branches that ran independently of one another, so with any luck, some of them remained undiscovered. Needing to find a quick way out of the palace, without being noticed, Tomoyo decided to first try the passage ways that linked the royal bedchambers together.

"You coming Kero?"

Tomoyo asked the stunned lion as she pulled open one of the bookcases with a hidden latch. She picked up her skirts with one hand and held aloft the candle with her other. The musty smell wafted into the room, and Tomoyo knew this particular passage remained unknown to the inhabitants. If it was used, it wouldn't smell so stuffy. Kero came up behind her, and looked past her skirt and down the dark passage.

"One of these lead to the barracks outside the palace?"

Kero asked, his voice echoing down the dank passage. Tomoyo turned and looked at him.

"This one connects the royal bedchambers together, there are five of them. However, in the rose bed room, there's another entrance to a direct passage to the old tavern in the city. Apparently, one of Eriol's great-great-great-great uncles was a horrid drunk."

Tomoyo climbed into the passage, having to step over the high threshold. Kero followed behind her. Tomoyo shut the bookcase door and walked at a brisk pace down the passage.

"The rose room? Doesn't a courtier sleep there?"

Kero asked, not quite familiar with all the bedchambers on this level.

"Don't worry, all the doors have peep holes. That way servants could slip in and out without ever being noticed."

Kero was rather impressed. He had never smelled any hint of these passageways.

"Kero?"

Tomoyo interrupted his thoughts.

"Humm?"

"We have to find Sakura's brother, we have to make sure that he is as popular as that servant told me. Any ideas?"

Kero smiled a lion's smile in the dark. Tomoyo of course didn't see, but she could hear it in his voice.

"Oh...I think I can come up with something..."

It was time to pay Yue a long over due visit.

* * *

Sakura returned to her bedchambers to find the empty. She was alright with that, she would need to concentrate. She stomped over to the bookcase and yanked a rather thick tome down. It was a medical textbook with extensive drawings of the anatomy of animals and humans alike. But more importantly, the pages were thick and heavy papyrus; quite like some cards that were currently being...fondled by an evil bastard. Sakura rifled through Tomoyo's sewing basket and pulled out her scissors and set to work.

She was going to reclaim what belonged to her.

* * *

A/N: I do not own the characters used in this fictional piece, nor to I stake any claim on them with the publishing of this work.

Okay, so I just got out of a killer psyc final, so please forgive the mistakes I missed in editing. I'm brain dead.

Well, finals are almost over, which means my inspiration will dry up. (damn). Sorry, but please don't expect the regular updates to continue over Christmas and New Years. In fact, regular updates period, for me is a stunning surprise. (really.) My goal is to have Sakura and Tomoyo at least on the edge of escaping Velaterra before the New Year. That means at the very least, one more chapter in good ole' 2006.

Myself and one of my best friends (Hyper5) are starting an original story of our own. We are planning it out at the moment, though she has started writing the prolouge. I'm just a sucker for punishment apperently, because we are going to sit down and start pounding out the first few chapters over break. I will try to keep Fate Guides My Steps my number one priority, but...well...nothing ever goes as planned. I aplogize in advance.

Anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter, and I hope you review. I have no idea what the next chapter is going to be like. But we will be checking up on Syaoran and Eriol. Toodles!


	9. Part Two: Flight

Fate Guides My Steps

Chapter Nine: Flight

Author: YoseiAmbereyes (Jade)

* * *

**Velaterra, Hummai**

**4th of the Sixth Moon Month**

Tomoyo set the lantern down on the ground and then reached up over her head to feel the low ceiling. Instead of the stone that had stretched down the entire passage length, Tomoyo's hands touched the rough wood of the trap door in the basement of the local tavern. Sound filtered down to sensitive ears, the sound of drunken soldiers enjoying a cup of stiff ale after a hard day of work.

Kero listened intently to the sounds, he nodded to Tomoyo who pushed on the trapdoor, forcing it open. Luckily, there was a sack of meal laying on the ground, so the door falling back made no noticeable noise. Tomoyo hoisted herself up, leaving the lantern behind. She could see fine here, the doors to the kitchen were open, and light from the fires illuminated the small space. Kero leapt up and landed without a sound.

"Tomoyo, I'm going to return to being invisible for the time being. I'll be nearby, you try and get what you can out of the soldiers."

The slave steeled herself and nodded.

"What are you going to do?"

She asked in interest. Kero flinched at the sound of someone dropping a pot in the nearby kitchen.

"I have a friend that guards one of the higher ranking officials. I'm going to see if I can find him."

"I see. You will be close though?"

Kero smiled at her and leaned his body against her legs trying to give her encouragement.

"I'll be very close, I promise I won't go far, even if I can't find my friend."

"Thanks, Kero."

The two righted themselves, Tomoyo straightening her apron, and Kero disappearing completely. Kero moved to walk next to Tomoyo, bowing his head so her hand that was limp at her side brushed the soft fur of his ears. Tomoyo smiled and gave his ears a good scratch before stepping into the kitchens to face the frazzled cook.

Moments later, the cook had laden her with plates of food to take out. Tomoyo had merely supplied the excuse that she was the new slave bought by the tavern owner to help with the evening rush. Making sure to keep her head down she shuffled quickly around the crooked tables and haphazardly placed chairs to deliver orders and refill drinks. While she did this, Tomoyo kept a careful ear out for any kind of gossip about the new Colonel. Mostly it was just drunken talk; loud boisterous ramblings of loosened tongues and weakened minds.

It wasn't until her attention was brought to one of the dark corners of the tavern that she saw him. There he was, the new Colonel Asagawa, having a rather loud conversation with another man dressed similarly. Suddenly they were both calling for a round of ale, waving her over to their table. What followed was a very fast paced, rambunctious drinking game, one that included nonsense phrases repeated three times, and a rather intense game of higgly peg. Tomoyo wasn't the only one who watched tensely as the two Colonels used small knives to stab the spaces between their splayed fingers laid flat on the table.

Tomoyo was rather annoyed that she never got the chance to hear any information of the Colonel Asagawa's popularity. However, she did notice that when bets were placed on the winner of the contest, it was Sakura's brother that was favored. The game ended a good while later, when Toya's opponent not only nicked his hand, but bumbled a key phrase and tumbled from his seat. While loud laughter ensued, Tomoyo took her chance and disappeared back down her little rabbit hole, trusting Kero to be able to find his way back to the palace on his own.

* * *

Kero padded silently and invisibly through the narrow streets of the once beautiful city. Kero never saw the old capital Cornith in its splendor, but as he eyed the pink sandstone walls, the clear glass windows, and white alabaster stone blocks, he recognized fine workmanship. In his mind, Kero imagined the city before the High Lord turned it into barracks to house his enormous standing army. He had heard the slaves speak of Cornith, describing its beauty for the young who couldn't remember or had never seen the city. Window boxes that had overflowed with flowers and plants, due to the lack of space for gardens, hung from every available window. The King hired the poorest to sweep the streets of trash and garbage, so that the city remained fair, and everyone and anyone could manage to procure some money. Cornith was a bit of a cultural epicenter. With Hummai having outlawed commoners using magic, and Vasan having declared itself to follow one faith, Arcadia received an influx of immigration over the past fifty years. Cornith, having good access to the Kor River, and being in a temperate region, soon came to have a colorful collection of all kinds of people. As a result, the city was never in short supply of some sort of festival or holiday or party. The city, while it had problems with a high crime rate, and with overcrowding, never seemed to lack laughter.

Kero, as promised, remained close to the tavern, doing circles around the block searching for any clue, sign or whisper of Yue's presence. Time passed swiftly, and the number of roaming soldiers grew smaller and smaller. The great lion knew that pretty soon the kitchens at the tavern would be closing, and all that would be left in the streets would be the lost drunks. Kero was getting ready to give up when a figure stumbled into the light of one of the open windows.

The lion raised an eyebrow, recognizing the young Colonel. But his attention was immediately captured by the pale young man that supported his intoxicated friend as they struggled down the street. Kero stared slack jawed at the pair, knowing the first and hardly able to believe he knew the second.

Yukito lowered Toya to the ground where he leaned against the wall lopsided, and then slid down to lay in the street. Yukito stood over him and frowned, contemplating the use of magic to either wake him up, or just carry him back to his quarters. Toya who had managed to get into a drinking contest of all things with one of the Colonels from the Southern Army, had only just barely won. Now, he was incredibly drunk and was going to be feeling quite regretful in the morning. Yukito patted the small leather purse hanging from his belt; it jingled merrily with the winnings. Then again, perhaps he would be consoled.

Yukito bent down to help his friend to his feet again, when a presence tickled his senses. The war mage turned and looked about with narrowed eyes, whatever it was, it had a heavy invisible spell wrapped about it.

"Good to see this form doesn't dampen your senses, Yue."

Yukito knew no more.

Kero watched as wings sprouted from the pale young man's back and engulfed his slight figure. Moments later, the white feathers parted and retreated to revel his magical partner of countless years. Yue raised an eyebrow in question to Kero's words.

"You regained your ability to speak."

Yue stated, Kero glanced about and ensured that no one was around. He dropped his invisibility spell and grinned at his partner.

"Nice to see you haven't forgotten what my voice sounded like."

The corner of Yue's mouth twitched, perhaps trying to quirk into a smile.

"Nay, my friend. What brings you here? The High Lord ordered you to never leave your charge's side, did he not?"

"He did. However, he also ordered me to not follow her into the Throne Room. Yue, have you noticed anything...odd about your charge?"

Yue looked down at the passed out young man laying in the gutter.

"You must be kidding."

"Your temporary form seems to like him."

"He is a guise, a guise only."

"And I'm going to believe that."

"Is there a point to this arbitrary conversation?"

One would suspect there was some irritation in the pale being's voice, but it continued to lack any. However, Kero having known him for a very long time, happily noted the dry look in his eyes.

"The point is, that young man's mother was Nadeshiko Kinomoto, her maiden name was Avalon."

Kero explained at last. Yue dropped his emotionless mask to revel stunned disbelievement.

"How did you come by this knowledge?"

"My charge, her name is Sakura. We discovered it, after she felt my presence and then demanded I show myself. She stripped me of my invisibility spell, Yue. And no wonder I could never find you, no matter how hard I've looked, you've been hiding in that temporary form; I couldn't feel your aura."

Yue took a deep breath, his mind racing. In all honesty, the idea of having Toya as a master was not the least unpleasant. He could resume his guise of the young mage Yukito for as long as necessary.

"Anyways, Yue, I don't have much longer. Things are changing, Sakura, my charge, wishes to escape the High Lord."

Yue snapped his gaze to Kero.

"Escape? Where does she plan on going exactly?"

"Her slave, Tomoyo is her name, says she may be able to convince the Prince Eriol to allow her haven in the North. He...owes her a favor, I guess you could say."

"And the deal she made?"

Kero shrugged in response.

"The High Lord has been bending his word as of late. And can you tell me that the High Lord would be so stupid as to imprison one of his most popular Colonels with no explanation what so ever? It isn't like he can tell anyone that the two are siblings."

Yue was silent for a long moment, looking between his partner and his charge, still unconscious on the ground.

"I have learned that we shouldn't try and predict the High Lord's actions. He is guided by no conscience. If your charge successfully escapes, the High Lord might actually be furious. Who knows what he might do. Never think that the soldiers' loyalty to Toya, is greater than their fear of the High Lord."

"Then he would punish the boy?"

Kero asked, knowing that if Yue answered yes, Sakura would never set foot outside of the castle. Yue could feel the weight of the question. If what Kero said was true, if these children could free him from his bonds to the High Lord, than getting Kero's charge out of the palace and to the Northern Mountains would not be to hard a task. However, that meant that Toya remained in the clutches of the High Lord. Without his memories, Toya would never leave the High Lord's Army and take the side of the rebels. Not when he believed the Arcadians were responsible for his 'family's' death. And...Yukito...would never leave Toya in danger. Yue felt now the consequences of remaining in his temporary form. His temporary form had now taken hold in his considerations. There was attachment there, as much as Yue wished to deny it. And there was the small matter of him being an Avalon, and now more than a charge the High Lord had given him, he was a promise made to his first master.

"If he tries, Kero, I will protect him, he is an Avalon, and therefore a part of the oath we took."

* * *

**Trinsdell, Vasan**

**5th of the Sixth Moon Month**

The reigning king of the country Vasan was no slight man. In his old age his heavily muscled form had widened to a girth that failed to fit on his throne very well any longer. But with his weight, his wisdom had grown through the years as well. The King of Vasan was one of the few people living on the continent of Isha who remembered the peaceful days. He was old enough to recall clearly his father teaching him about the six other countries that occupied the lands.

Then just a few months after his coronation, over fifty years ago, things began to change faster than anyone could imagine. Without a hint of warning, Hummai invaded a small, wealthy country to their north, along the eastern shores of the continent. It was the ancestral homes of the Avalons and the Li Clan, who had generations before combined their two small countries into one, and came under the rule of one powerful sorcerer the only son of both royal families. Hundreds of years after the peaceful change, it was their nation that fell under Hummai's relentless invasion. While one country, the lands had been divided into two provinces, still held by the old families. And in the end, it was the fierce loyalty the two had for each other that played a huge part in their downfall.

Avalons fell first, their lands being ripe for the taking, and lacking any creditable armed forces. Most of their people fled to the Li Clan lands where they were welcomed. The rise in population however taxed heavily on their resources, so when Hummai turned its sights on the eastern most province, they were not prepared. Vasan, Arcadia, and the rest of the nations, looked on in horror as Hummai toppled the proud nation in just a few short years of fighting. The remaining countries had done what the could for the nation before it fell. None dared send armed forces for fear of incurring Hummai's wrath on themselves, however, that did not stop them from smuggling supplies to the Li Clan and the Avalons for most of their campaigns.

The King of Vasan knew why the old High Lord had gone after Clow. Had he been the High Lord, he would have done the same. The Kingdom of Clow was not only the oldest of countries on Isha, but it was also the most powerful, magically. It was no secret that Clow was the place one traveled to, to receive magical training and teaching. Clow had the most extensive libraries on the subject, the most experienced masters, the most powerful mages. With the combining of the two oldest, and most magical families the Avalons and the Lis a daunting, but peaceful nation was born. And the old High Lord knew, if there was any nation that the rest of Isha would align themselves with, it was the nation of Clow.

So, it had to go.

The old High Lord of Hummai gave no quarter and took no prisoners. He simply exterminated an entire culture over the course of seven years. After the fall of the eastern nation, the rest of Isha waited on the edge of its seat to see what Hummai would do next. Surprisingly...nothing.

Hummai moved its capital to Yanit, its army swelled with the victory, but the country made no move to attack any other nation. In fact, it extended the olive branch, setting up alliances, trading agreements, even annexing a large piece of land to the old nation of Pontira, when it suffered a drought and lost much of its agricultural lands. Hummai suddenly became an exemplary nation of peace, and good will. The continent relaxed. Everyone tried to forget the bloody horror stories that had whispered out of that conquered eastern nation after it fell. Stories of no mercy, of rape and pillage, and unparallel violence. Everyone tried to forget, how the fallen nation of Clow, once thought to be the most powerful had been defeated, trampled and stricken from the history books. In these present times, one was hard pressed to find any mention of the Kingdom of Clow.

Thirty years went by. The High Lord grew old, and began to groom the young man that would take his place. As according to the law of the hoard, the protégé defeated any other contenders for the throne after the High Lord died. The moment he claimed the throne, he ordered the armies out and to attack. Pontira, Racili, and the small group of islands the Tallin fell to Hummai's vast armies that had been built up and trained over the thirty year period of peace.

"Your highness? These dispatches just arrived for you by courier."

Thoughts of the past were completely interrupted as the servant offered the rolled parchments on a silver tray. The Vasan King accepted the dispatches and recognized the seal on the outside of it. He waved his hands, dismissing the servants from all the random corners of the room. The seal on the outside was not any that anyone knew any longer.

A long broad sword crossed with a short magician's staff with a star at the top. The Prince Eriol and the Rebel Warrior had sent him yet another plea for help. The King loosened the wax seal, smiling sadly at the old seal of the dead Kingdom of Clow. He unrolled the parchment and read the lines written in a steady hand.

_To His Highness the King of Vasan,_

_My Lord, I must once again plead with your kind conscious for support in our fight against the cruel High Lord of Hummai. We continue to struggle against our common enemy. Your Highness, there is no polite way to do this: you invaded my lands, but you refrained from killing any of my subjects. You make no effort to hide where your public loyalties lie, this I understand, your responsibility is to your people first and the rest of the continent second. No good would come of you inciting the High Lord's wrathful attention. Yet, while you support the High Lord on the surface, for years you have been sending secret aid to all who would stand against him. I know it was you that sent the ship that saved the last of the Li Clan from annihilation nearly fifty years ago. It was you that helped Racili last as long as it did. It was you that sent Tallin arms and money to pay for mercenaries. We are coming to a time when secret support may no longer be enough. You know as well as I do the High Lord could move against your country and win any moment. I am asking you to do the stupid, fatal, noble thing and stand against the High Lord with us. I am asking you this, because we are coming to our end. And I am one of the kinds of people who would rather face that end with a sword in hand, and I am asking you to do the same._

_Eriol Hiiragizawa_

The King of Vasan stood from his silver throne. He moved to the fireplace and dropped the rolled piece of paper in the fire. The flames took to it greedily, curling the edges and turning the page charcoal black. He leaned a heavy hand against the mantle and rested his weary gray head against his wrist. The fire began to hiss as water fell onto its hot haven through the chimney.

It must have begun to rain.

* * *

**Velaterra, Hummai**

**5th of the Sixth Moon Month**

This was it. The board was set. The die cast.

Sakura rolled out of bed about mid morning, which was a completely normal occurrence. Tomoyo helped her dress in the most humble clothes that were available. Again, a normal happening in Sakura's day. The High Lord didn't call for her that morning, so the two girls had lunch in the only remaining garden in the palace. It was once the king's private one, where he and his queen would sit to watch the sun set, or just relax in the flora. The up keep of the garden was low on everyone's priority list, so it was an overgrown mass of tangled vines, brambles and briars.

Neither had seen a more beautiful place.

The stone outside was a dull gray, and the varying shades of green and browns that over ran it made the dullness fade till the word no longer described the walls properly. The flowers that the queen must have tended to very lovingly had not died without her care. Instead, they rose to the new challenge of survival and flourished.

Tomoyo remembered having once, caught a glance inside this sanctuary before the fall of Arcadia. It had been breath takingly beautiful with its bright fullness, and overwhelming scents and blossoms. It had been like catching a glimpse at another world, one of easy perfection and grace. It had been beautiful then. Now it was stunning. The wildness that is plants, that is life was in full array now. There was no order, no straight, manicured flower beds, just gorgeous chaos.

Sakura picked at the hem of her sleeve, pulling at a loose thread. She wound it tight around the tip of her finger, turning the affected area white and then unwinding it, making it flush its normal living color again. Tomoyo was nervous too, but she put her nervous energy to work, creating a sturdy and becoming dress for her new found friend. Sakura who had no clothes that she called her own, was rather excited to receive such a gift. But watching it being made, was offering no distraction for the green eyed seer's nervous thoughts.

"If this doesn't work..."

"It will work."

Tomoyo responded before Sakura could even finish her thought. Sakura wound the thread about her finger tip again, feeling the heavy pulse of blood as it tried to squeeze through the suddenly restricted capillaries. Her heart was beating so fast. She unwound the thread and then reached into the pocket of her humble light pink dress and pulled out what she had spent most of the previous night working on. Using pages of the medical textbook, Sakura had cut out replicas of the Seer's cards. They were the same size as the Seer's Cards, the same weight, and the same feel to them. They did not, however, have the intricate designs and images on their faces. Sakura's plan of successfully stealing her cards back from the High Lord hinged on him not going the one thing he loved to do after she finished her readings for him. And that was his rather creepy habit of going through and looking at each card before putting them back in their blue silk bag that would disappear into the depths of his cloak.

"I can't help but feel..."

"Kero volunteered for the job, Sakura. It was his idea. And we couldn't come up with a better one."

"But still. So many things could happen to him."

"We will just have to trust him. He's older than he cares to say, so he must have picked up some wisdom along the way."

"Tomoyo, have you ever met Kero?"

Tomoyo laughed and reached for her glass of water.

"You make a valid point. The fur ball does tend to be rather...spontaneous."

Sakura snorted.

"Spontaneous? That's-"

"My Lady Sakura? The High Lord requests your presence in the Throne Room."

The two girls looked up at the servants soundless appearance at the archway to the garden. Both were extremely glad they had left out any specifics or details to who exactly 'Kero' was, in case the servant had overhead any of their conversation. Sakura got to her feet and took a calming breath. There would be no signs of her nervousness when she saw the High Lord. All would have to be normal. Tomoyo discreetly reached up and grasped Sakura's hand. She gave the older girl's hand a firm squeeze.

Sakura left with the servant for the Throne Room. Tomoyo, the moment they were gone, picked up her things, stuffed them into her sewing basket and was sprinting through the palace halls. She made it back to Sakura's room in record time, and securely closed the doors behind her. Kero wasn't there, he was no doubt in position waiting for her to give the signal. Knowing she had minimal time, Tomoyo raced about the room. She and Sakura had already gathered what they could manage for the trip. While Sakura was making the cards last night, Tomoyo stayed up as well, prying precious gems from the lavious gowns in Sakura's wardrobe, that way buying food would not be an issue. A rucksack had been procured, and the two girls had carefully packed one extra set of clothes each, Sakura's small collection of medicinal herbs, Tomoyo's sewing things, and the money and jewels they had pooled.

One last quick glance about the room told Tomoyo she wasn't forgetting anything of Sakura's or hers. But as she was making for the bookcase to open the secret passage, she recalled that this was indeed Eriol's old room. Sakura said she hadn't changed much, the only thing she got rid of were the clothes in the wardrobe. She had told the slave that the settings of the room had suited her, and she felt she couldn't disturb the bits of a person's life that she help destroy. Tomoyo paused for an extra few precious seconds to look over the room for anything she could easily take to the ex-Prince of Arcadia. Her eyes fell on a collection of writing tools on one of the shelves. There was an ink pot, stacks of used and unused parchments, a collection of quills in a porcelain cup that had its handle broken. On the broken handle of the worn cup hung a large silver crest ring. Tomoyo's sharp eyes recognized the crest of Eriol's family, after all it had been emblazoned on her uniform for seven years of her life. Quick fingers retrieved it from its perch and she slipped it over her thumb, crest facing her palm. Its heavy weight was comforting.

Tomoyo climbed into the passage way, shouldered the rucksack and started running once again.

* * *

**Basick Valley, Northern Drume Mountains**

**5th of the Sixth Moon Month**

Syaoran sat in a dark corner of Melin's tavern. It was around noon, and the common room was bustling with lunch traffic. Blue smudges were prominent under the twenty year old's eyes, and his eye lids were drooping with every passing moment.

No sleep.

He had gotten absolutely zero sleep last night, despite the exhausted state he had been in when he tumbled head first into his bed. Syaoran spent the night tossing, turning, counting sheep, drinking warmed milk, and even going for a run around the perimeter of the town. Nothing had worked, he just couldn't go to sleep.

To top it all off. His magic was restless too.

Something was going on, something that Syaoran could feel he had no knowledge of, but that he was somehow tied to it. The feeling was an extremely uncomfortable one, like he was in a room full of people but he facing a corner, unable to turn around. His entire body wasn't making sense, he was exhausted, but he was incredible restless.

Eriol had taught Syaoran to mask his magical aura like he did, to keep other mages from sensing his presence. Now, the restraints he had so effortless applied to his aura were quickly becoming something that taxed even further on his already taxed energy. For some unknown reason, his magic was fighting against the suppression he applied to it daily. It was fighting to be heard, and Syaoran was loosing the battle.

His reserves were already low because of the long day spent trying to fix the terraced field and save the rice crop. They were successful in their efforts, but Syaoran had drained himself both physically and magically in order to help. Now, without a few hours of desperately needed rest, Syaoran was starting to feel the control over his aura dim.

His magical aura burst from its suppression, and flared in one startling blast that sent Eriol (who was in his closet writing) reeling back in his chair in surprise. It surprised them both how much Syaoran's magical aura had grown in the past few years. Syaoran relished in the moment of release, and relief. But that passed quickly, and exhaustion began to drag him down. He laid his head down on a table, closed his eyes and summoned his remaining strength to pull back his magical aura. He also, finally, fell asleep.

And in his sleep, he saw a beautiful, green eyed girl whip about in her sitting position on a marble floor to stare directly into his own eyes.

_You!_

Her voice was clear in his mind, as if she was next to him in the tavern, or he was next to her in this marbled room.

But his aura quieted, and pulled in close to his body. And his mind shut down and his body grew lax. He knew nothing of the things that all happened at the same moment as his aura flaring, hundreds of miles away. South, to be specific.

* * *

**Velaterra, Hummai**

**5th of the Sixth Moon Month**

Tomoyo shoved open the trapdoor that came out in the stables. It was in the tack closet, and the door was closed. Tomoyo, while scrambling out of the hole in the floor and making for the door called out to Kero.

"Kero! Now!"

Kero, who was invisible and pacing the long length of the royal stables heard Tomoyo's call perfectly. He dropped his spell and made his presence known to all forty seven horses in the royal stables, not to mention the dozen or so others just outside or in a paddock. The animals froze at his sudden appearance. Kero's barrel chest expanded as he took a full breath, and then opened his mouth to let out a feral roar. The very air shook with the thunderous sound, and it filled the ears of all who heard. The horses panicked. Most, in their fright and surge of adrenaline, kicked down the doors of their stalls, shattering locks and splintering wood. Some, actually managed to jump the walls of the stalls, and Kero was forced to leap out of the way as the horses barreled from the stables in a blind effort to escape certain death. They as one stampeding mass made for the exit of the stables, with Kero behind them letting out a few more terrifying roars just for good measure.

The animals tore out of the stables, causing everyone around to join in the panicking. Kero looked about, and a devilish thought came to mind. It wasn't part of the plan, or orthodox in any way, but he could tell that there was no one left in the stables, and the palace was made of stone...

Kero opened his mouth and summoned some of his magic, passed to him by his first master, one of the most powerful magicians to ever exist. He exhaled a breath of orange flame that ignited the straw and hay about the stables. The fire took quickly, racing up the available wooden beams and stalls. Once assured of the fire's success, Kero bounded to the tack closet where the door opened. He hurried inside, and Tomoyo closed the door behind him. They both disappeared down the trapdoor, and slipped quietly away, traveling underneath the pounding of hoofs, and crackle of fire.

* * *

Sakura was forcefully shoved out of her seeing trance by the startling appearance of a strong magical presence. One she recognized instantly. It was like he was in the room with her, standing right next to her. But at the same time, she could feel the rough wood of a bench, and the smoky atmosphere of a tavern, or inn suddenly clouding her senses. She whipped about, and faced to the right and a little behind her. Her eyes locked on something, something she couldn't quite make out from the normalcy that was there. Eyes, she received the distinct impression of intense amber eyes.

_You!_

She thought. It was a strange sensation, this seeing but not seeing. The closest thing Sakura could compare it to was when you closed you eyes and summoned an image to your mind. You don't _see _it. But at the same time, your mind is analyzing it as if you were.

The image, or rather, the impression faded, along with the magical presence, and it was as if it had never been there. Sakura must have gasped, or made some sort of startled sound because everyone was looking at her strangely. The High Lord was leaning over the arm rest of his throne a frown on his face.

"What happened? What is wrong?"

Sakura put a hand to her forehead and breathed through her nose, trying to banish thoughts of a certain rebel warrior that she had just seen standing not two feet from her side.

"I'm sorry, my lord. A magical presence has disturbed my trance...there is something wrong."

The High Lord's frown deepened, but before he could responded the doors to the Throne Room were thrown open and several servants stumbled inside. They were out of breath and their clothes were rumpled.

"My Lord, forgive this disturbance, but a great beast has appeared in the stables and the courtyards! The horses and other animals broke free from their stalls and are stampeding through the palace! One must have knocked over a lantern because the stables are in flames! It's chaos!!"

The High Lord rose from his throne and began to shout orders out to the high ranking officials who had been in the throne room for Sakura's reading.

"Call that mage Tuskishiro! He should be able to calm those idiotic animals! And whoever brings me this 'great beast' shall be rewarded!"

Sakura steeled herself, and while everyone's attention was focused on the High Lord, she gathered together the Seer's Cards and pulled her copies from her pocket. Hiding the real ones in the folds of her skirts, Sakura slipped the fakes in the silk bag. A second later the High Lord turned to her.

"My guards will escort you back to your chambers. I will call for you later this evening to do the reading over."

Sakura nodded numbly and stood, using one hand to presumably hold up her skirts, but in reality, hold up the Seer's Cards which she hadn't had enough time to put in her pocket. She kept a handful of fabric wrapped securely around them, with her other hand she offered the silk bag to the High Lord. He took it mindlessly, and returned it to the depths of this cloak. He then followed his generals and courtiers out to the main terrace to personally watch the happenings below in the courtyards and by now, the upper levels of the city. Panic spread very quickly.

Sakura was hard pressed to keep her steps and breathing even as she followed behind the guards, one hand still in her skirts. The walk back to her rooms was most assuredly the longest she had ever experienced. She felt for sure her grip on the cards was slipping and that they would tumble from her grasp at any second. Her mind was begging what ever God that lurked in the clouds overhead to just keep gravity at bay for a little longer. She prayed for the safety of Kero and Tomoyo, glad that no reports of their identity were circulating.

Finally they came to her door. One of the guards opened it for her, and Sakura slipped inside. Quickly, before the guard to glance around for Sakura's maid, Sakura shut the door and sank to the floor. She twisted the lock on the door and let go of her hold on her skirt. The Seer's Cards slid from the haven of fabric to the floor where they lay, face up staring back at Sakura.

Her Cards.

Sakura held back tears of happiness as she climbed to unsteady legs and gathered up her cards. As she made for her dresser, she counted them, ensuring that every single one was present. They were all there.

_Five years...It's been five years since I've held these cards as my own._

Sakura thought to herself, slipping them into a bag that Tomoyo had quickly constructed the night before out of some leftover green cotton. She tied a sturdy knot at the top of the small bag, double checking to make sure nothing could slip out. Then she put the precious bag in her pocket and made for the bookcase. Tomoyo had already gathered and taken their things, but Sakura couldn't help but pause as she climbed through the passage entrance to glance about the room once more. The familiar contours of her prison and her haven met her searching eyes. She didn't know what she was looking for. None of these things belonged to her. All that truly belonged to her, rested in the depths of her pocket.

She set her jaw and finished climbing into the passage way. There was a lit lantern waiting for her on the floor. Sakura picked it up, pulled the passage door shut and started a quick walk down the length of the passage.

* * *

The city of Velaterra was barracks, however it took a small army of slaves to keep the place clean. So the sight of two slave girls hurrying down the street, darting in between the alleyways and shadows. Kero's debut appearance in the stables had been quieted down, however soldiers were still running about the barracks exchanging stories and tracking down the last of the escaped animals. Rumors as to the identify of the "giant beast" were circulating in the air. So far, Sakura and Tomoyo had overheard four accounts of a dragon, seven of a huge griffin, and lastly the account that was no doubt being passed as the truth: that one of the High Lord's menagerie animals got loose, specifically a lion or tiger.

It was mid-afternoon now, and the three decided that they should try to escape now, while Sakura's disappearance was still unnoticed in all the commotion. Tomoyo had nicked two dirty aprons and head kerchiefs from the tavern when the cook wasn't looking. Now properly disguised the two, with Kero just an invisible step behind, were making their way to the main entry way of the city.

"Sakura, I wish you had let me carry the rucksack."

Tomoyo whispered as they slipped down an alley way, and discreetly cut through a building to enter one of the lower levels of the city. Sakura hefted the sack a bit higher on her shoulders.

"No, It's okay, plus it gives me an excuse to keep my head down."

"Alright, but if you get tired, just let me know."

"Hey, I'm not completely spoiled. I was the daughter of a village healer before I became what I was."

Sakura took a moment and pulled her kerchief a bit lower on her head, effectively hiding her auburn hair. She made sure to keep her eyes downcast hiding her bright green eyes.

"That's right. So what was your old life like?"

Tomoyo asked, genuinely interested.

"Well, we moved around a lot, when I was little I didn't understand, but when I was about eleven I realized it was because of what me and my mother were. We were Seers. We stayed for a couple months here, couple months there, making sure to keep moving. The longest I can ever remember staying in one place was at the village where me and my brother were captured."

"Li's village, right?"

"Yea, Syaoran's. But I guess everyone calls him Li, now that he's finally of age. You know he was always training? Constantly. I don't think the Elder, or his family ever let him just be a kid."

"How long were you in Li's village?"

"Six months."

There was a pause in their conversation as they stopped in a patch of shadows to avoid a group of soldiers hurrying by.

"Did you get to know him well?"

"No. He was always busy, and I was very shy. Not to mention I tried to stay close to my mother, there was never any warning as to when we'd pick everything up and be on the road again."

"But you saw him a lot?"

"Sorta, he was the heir to the Clan. He seemed to be everywhere. In the stables, in the fields, helping the elder, talking with people, being chased by his older sisters, running from his cousin. He was a very responsible person. I did talk to him once, but only once, I doubt he remembers."

"What did you guys talk about?"

Sakura grinned at the small memory.

"A rusty well bucket."

Tomoyo chuckled, then silenced as she cast a cautious glance around a blind corner they were about to take. They had come to the main gate much quicker than she had imagined.

"Sakura, we're here."

The green-eyed seer glanced discretely about, making sure no one was watching. She nodded to Tomoyo but continued to look about for anyone's straying gaze. Tomoyo ducked her head and yanked the dirty kerchief from her head, then she undid the knot that tied the apron about her waist and pulled that off as well. Once she was finished, she took up keeping watch while Sakura dropped the rucksack and did the same with her kerchief and apron. Now, instead to two filthy slaves, the two looked like two simple servant girls returning to the dwellings outside the city walls after a hard days work. Sakura shouldered the rucksack again.

"Alright, keep those green eyes of yours down. No matter what happens."

Tomoyo said firmly, taking Sakura's hand in her own. They squeezed each other's fingers tightly, and stepped out into the sunlight.

* * *

The High Lord was in a beautifully decorated room. Its theme was a navy blue and silver, complete down to the drapes that hung from the canopy of the bed. He had never been in this room himself. But he had walked down from his throne room to see it with his own eyes, to see exactly what it lacked. Behind him, the door into the bedroom had been forced open, the wood around the lock twisted and splintered.

The room was empty, save for him.

And the crumpled remains of paper on the floor by his feet.

* * *

The Colonel Asagawa after an extremely tiring afternoon chasing down frightened animals and controlling a rampid fire, wanted nothing more than to find a nice shadowy corner in the tavern and enjoy some food. However, orders from his Uncle came down that he was to ride to the main gate of the city and take up guard duty of all things!

He had accepted those orders, despite the degrading nature of them. He was a Colonel now for God's sake. He hadn't done guard duty since he was a Captain. None the less, there had been something about how the General Asagawa had delivered the orders. He had been pale, and his form was riddled with barely detectable shivers and shakes. Something had spooked him. And Toya, had a heavy suspicion that it hadn't been the "giant beast" in the stables earlier that afternoon.

With him, as always, was Yukito. The mage stood next to him, despite the orders not extending to him as well as Toya. The main gates stayed open from sunrise to sunset each day, and a steady stream of people moved in and out of the portal. Mostly servants and a few business men who had jobs or businesses in the city, but lived in the shanty towns outside the walls. On either side of the gate way, an armed guard stood, watching the flow of people for any signs of anything out of ordinary.

So here Toya stood, with his best friend at his side, watching hunchbacked servants, and ragged business owners exit the city at a weary pace.

"Is this a punishment of some sorts?"

Yukito asked cheerfully, switching his mage's staff to his other shoulder and went back to leaning against the open gate door. Toya stood beside him, not leaning, but standing at attention and eyeing each of the people as they passed.

"If it is, I have no idea what for."

"Getting completely shitfaced last night and passing out in the gutter?"

The corner of Toya's mouth twitched in restrained amusement.

"Would this be the gutter that you woke up in next to me?"

Yukito chuckled.

"Aye, that very same."

The mage wouldn't say it, but both men knew that it bothered Yukito. The fact that the last thing the mage could remember was bending down to heave Toya to his feet, both irritated and frightened the young man. Old fears of his old illness, the amnesia came roaring back to the surface. Neither had any ideas how, Yukito, who hadn't drunk a drop the previous night, awoke right next to the hangover Toya as if he had downed as much as his friend.

"Whatever the reason, I'll do this job as I've done all of them. Perfectly."

Toya said, never once taking his focus from searching each person that passed in front of him. Yukito put a hand on his shoulder.

"No doubt you will, my friend. No doubt."

With that, the two lapsed into silence. Until, at the same moment they both stiffened. Their respective senses were trying to communicate something to them, but just what that something was, they couldn't figure out. Neither felt endangered, it wasn't an enemy that approached, no they just felt anxious. They shared an apprehensive look, and immediately began to look about for the source of their discomfort.

While Yukito looked about in vain, Toya's eyes fell on a pair of servant girls traveling hand in hand, heads down. Toya felt his eyes drawn, as if by magic to the taller of the two, a slim girl with a thick braid of auburn hair down her back.

"Hey, you two, the servant girls, halt."

He said, walking forward and putting himself directly in their path. The two stopped, and one raised her head to look up in confusion. She was quite beautiful, wide violet eyes framed by black lashes. Pale skin that glowed underneath the dirt and grim of her station, looked smooth and flawless.

"Is there a problem, sir?"

She asked innocently, glancing at her companion for only a second.

"Where do you two work?"

"In the palace, sir. Did you hear about all that commotion this afternoon? Strange stories floatin' around."

She said, shifting from one foot to the other in clear nervousness. Toya noticed that the second girl, the one that he could barely keep his eyes off of, did not raise her face.

"I have heard. Where in the palace do you work?"

"For the Lady Seer, sir. We keep her room and things tidy."

Toya started in surprise.

"The Lady Seer? The Green-Eyed Witch?"

"Aye, sir, the very same."

The servant girl replied evenly and smile on her face. But Toya wasn't looking, he still stared intently at the girl who didn't look up. For her part, Sakura was frozen. In a small part of her shocked mind, she was grateful for the state of shock, because without it there was no doubt in her mind that she would throw herself at her brother and beg him to remember her. Just the very sound of his voice, that had gotten deeper in the past five years, made her knees shake. She clutched at Tomoyo's hand, knowing that it was probably become painful, but unable to stop herself.

"Why do you not look at me, girl?"

Toya questioned harshly, becoming quickly annoyed by his unfounded fascination with the second servant girl.

"Forgiver her, sir, she's deaf, she can't hear you."

Sakura made a mental note to congratulate Tomoyo on her quick thinking. At the back of her knees, she suddenly felt the warm touch of golden fur. Her friends were with her.

"I see."

Toya said, he reached out and hooked a finger under Sakura's chin and pulled her face upwards. Sakura held her breath, and didn't resist. She felt Tomoyo and Kero both tense, ready to spring. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed there was a pale young man that was staring at the space directly behind her with confused eyes.

_He sees Kero...somehow he can see Kero!_

Sakura made a split second decision, the moment that her eyes met those of her brother's. Toya stared into her face, his face growing lax in surprise, but Sakura saw no recognition there. He did not know who she truly was.

"Tomoyo! Kero! Run!"

She shouted, jerking back from her brother and leading the way for the outside. Toya was stunned only for a second, and then leapt forward acting on soldier training alone to snatch the end of Sakura's braid. Sakura was yanked back, but managed to keep her balance, her hands coming up to clutch her braid above Toya's hands and pull hard in retaliation trying to free herself. Tomoyo turned, still holding Sakura's hand and tried to pull her friend forward. Kero waited no longer and appeared to all for the second time that day. Other people screamed at his appearance and ran, the other gate guard too. Yukito rushed to Toya's side, but caught sight of Kero as he materialized; and suddenly his limbs stopped obeying his commands. He felt something well up inside him that still all his movements and fought back hard against Yukito's tries to regain control.

Sakura pulled hard, but could free herself from her brother's grasp. He pulled her in close, and grabbed at her arm to restrain her. But she was quicker, she used her right hand to grasp the hilt of his dagger and draw it. Then she brought the sharp blade behind her head and sliced off her braid there. Toya fell back at the loss of tension and stumbled right into his motionless friend. Toya turned to check on Yukito and to shout orders to the soldiers that were swiftly appearing at the scene.

"Get the girls! Get those two girls there!"

He pointed at their fleeing forms that were protected from behind by a roaring golden lion. Sakura and Tomoyo ran as fast as they could, outside the walls, their feet beating hard against the ground. They had planned to take cover in the foliage that bordered both sides of the Kor River, but that was some distance away, and with soldiers after them, they'd never make it.

"Tomoyo! Sakura! Wait! Stop!"

The two looked over their shoulders at Kero who was catching up to them easily with his four legs. Armed soldiers were only a few steps behind, however.

"My back! You two have to get on my back!"

Sakura slowed down, reducing to a bare jog, pulling Tomoyo along with her. Kero bounded forward and Sakura grabbed hold of his armor around his broad shoulders. The two girls slung themselves up on Kero's back like they would a horse, and Kero put on an extra burst of speed.

"Hold on tight now!"

Kero shouted. Suddenly, the area where Sakura clung to Kero's armor was disrupted by the eruption of white wings. Both girls squealed in surprise as the unfurled, blocking their few of all else. Kero shifted his weight to his hind legs and leaped, taking flight in the thick late afternoon air. The girls screamed as the ground dropped away, and Kero pushed down with powerful wing strokes to take them higher.

It only took seconds for the soldiers left on the ground to overcome their shock and nock arrows on their bows. They whistled by Kero and the girls, making them turn and look back.

"Fly out of their range Kero! You have to go higher!"

Sakura shouted to the great lion. He suddenly let out a furious roar, as one of the arrows hit its escaping mark. Tomoyo looked back and viewed the feathered end protruding from the delicate thigh muscle of the lion. Back on the ground, Toya was screaming to be heard.

"Stop shoot you morons! That's the High Lord's Seer! Stop shooting!! You might hit her!!"

Toya knew it was her. He had seen the woman at his promotion ceremony, she had been looking directly at him, with the strangest look in her green eyes. A look that now, in his memories, unsettled him. Sadness mixed with desperation. What would make her look at him like that? Toya didn't know. But he intended to find out.

"You!"

Toya singled out one of the soldiers.

"Run back to the city and get enough horses for all here! You!"

He pointed to another soldier.

"Report to the palace and tell what has happened!"

""Aye, Sir!""

They shouted before turning tail and making all haste back to the city.

"The rest of you! They are headed for the River! After them!!"

The group of two dozen soldiers roared a war cry in response and began to run steadily after Toya. The rolling hills were thankfully not high enough to loose sight of their quarry.

* * *

"Kero!? Are you alright?!"

Sakura shouted over the rush and whoosh of air as it screamed past.

"Fine! It doesn't hinder me flying any!"

"But we need to land so I can tend to it, Kero! We have to stop the bleeding!"

"It'll take too much time! We have to reach the Kor River first!"

Kero shouted back, Sakura fisted her hands in his fur. Tomoyo had her arms about Sakura's waist, and was clinging for dear life. She did still have the sense to agree with Kero.

"He's right Sakura. We have to get away first!"

She shouted. Sakura tightened her fists some more, they were completely white now.

"The first place that's out of sight you hear?!"

Sakura yelled, and Kero nodded in response, knowing she could feel it. Sakura and Tomoyo relaxed just a bit as Kero's flying evened out, and was no longer the breakneck speed it had been. The girls looked back and down at the line of soldier's that followed them. Soon however, they would be well out of sight.

Sakura unfisted her right hand and reached down into the pocket of her gown. There she felt the comforting presence of her cards. She patted them and then returned her hand to Kero's fur. She looked around in wonder, the true meaning of the situation dawning on her as the adrenaline receded from her system.

Blue sky and green earth stretched out before her, uninterrupted by walls or bars. Despite the details of the situation, the soldiers following them hard, Kero's wound, the long, dangerous journey that awaited them, Sakura felt her lips curve into a broad smile.

She was free.

* * *

A/N: I do not own any of the characters used in this fictional piece, nor do I stake any claim on them with the publishing of this work.

Forgive the iffy editing job. I was in a hurry.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!! (I am only an hour behind my self set deadline. I hope you guys can forgive me.)


	10. Part Three: Roads

Fate Guides My Steps

Chapter Ten: All Roads Lead to Rome...

Author: YoseiAmbereyes

* * *

**Velaterra, Hummai**

**6th of the Sixth Moon Month**

"Colonel Asagawa, I have a special assignment for you."

Toya clenched his hands into tight fists to keep his form straight and still in the presence of his leader, his lord and master. The High Lord of Hummai was lounging on his throne, leaned back into its cold embrace with the look of ease on his pale face. No one in the world knew him well enough to recognize the lines around his mouth for the signs of irritation that they were.

"I am honored to be of service my lord."

Toya said placing a hand over his heart and bowing at the waist in the traditional salute of Hummai. The High Lord focused on his fingernails and idly began picking at some imaginary dirt that lay there. Toya for his part tried to focus on the High Lord himself, but the young man couldn't help the draining feeling that it brought him to look at him for too long. So, Toya was forced to let his eyes drift to the marble dais and lay there instead.

"Colonel, you are the only one that saw my Seer escape. The rest of the men that pursued her to the River, have been convinced otherwise."

Toya struggled to hold back a shiver that thrilled down his spine. He had spoken to the soldiers that had followed him in chasing the Seer; after they had seen the High Lord. All of them had shown clear signs of deep cutting fear, and had near point blank refused to even speak of what happened that afternoon yesterday.

"Yes, my lord."

The High Lord's lips curved into a small smirk; he was rather surprised by the fact that the young Colonel hadn't had any sort of memory relapse from seeing his sister so close. It seemed the Colonel's memory loss was a rather secure thing, the High Lord wanted to see just how secure, just how far he could push this young man, it would be entertaining. Not to mention the extra bonus of adding a bit of torture to the young green eyed woman who was running in the wilderness somewhere, thinking she was free.

"Well, Colonel. You are going to choose six men that you trust, and then you are going to go and find my Seer. You are not going to tell anyone of this mission. You do not act in the name of Hummai. You do not act in the name of the army. You and whoever you choose are on your own. There will be no protection offered to you if you are caught, or accused of any wrong doing."

Toya swallowed, trying to return some moisture to his suddenly dry mouth. What was the meaning of this?

The High Lord suddenly rose from his throne and left his voluminous cloak behind on its flat surface. The slight man rose on his lean, long legs and walked down from the dais. Toya was suddenly very aware that he was alone in the throne room with this man. The High Lord wore very simple clothing, brown leather breeches, and a rough weave black tunic. Around his hips, held up by a black leather belt was his sword. Toya had never seen the blade, but stories of its wicked appearance, were common among the soldiers.

"Colonel, it will come as no surprise to you that the Seer, over the past five years has become a sort of...icon for my men. She has also become an example of my dominance over my lands, old and new. No one, outside of this room, knows she is missing, I have made sure of that."

There was something in his voice, a hint of a cruel smile, that made Toya mentally shudder. He briefly wondered after the servants who were used to seeing the Seer everyday, those that cleaned her room, brought her meals, or helped her bathe. What happened to them?

The High Lord continued.

"In short, without my intending for her too, she has become a vital part of my control over these lands and these people. I need her back. And you are going to get her for me. Again, you may choose any six men you wish, any rank, any army division. You may choose to include them in what they are truly searching for or not, that is entirely up to you. But...Colonel..."

Toya looked up and met the High Lord's eyes. He was startled to find the man standing right before him, not more than three hand spans away. So close, Toya could feel the air he breathed from his lungs puffing against his neck. It was cold. What's more, the High Lord's eyes. They held Toya's in a locked gaze he couldn't break free from.

"Should there be even the slightest breath of a rumor of her not being at my side. I will know exactly who to blame for it."

There was no question in Toya's mind as to what would happen then either.

"So, Colonel. You would do well to choose your men very wisely."

Toya could only nod.

* * *

An hour or so later, Yukito found his best friend sitting against a building, his face in shadow. The young mage sat down cross legged next to him, and leaned against the brick as well. The late spring sun warmed the cobble stones, and now shone in their laps.

There were no secrets between Yukito and Toya. There were no explanations needed between them. There were no words needed between them, either.

Toya glanced at his companion, who looked solemnly back with pale blue eyes. But unlike those of the High Lord, these held warmth, and feeling. The young Colonel could feel himself recovering from his encounter in the throne room.

"We'll leave tomorrow. I've already decided who's coming."

He said, returning his gaze to the street in front of them.

"I imagine you've chosen, Darka, Coleni, Neprapo, Blarack and Suni."

Toya wasn't surprised that Yukito flawlessly named the men he had chosen to accompany him, in the exact order he had chosen them. They both knew nearly every man in all four armies, and where their loyalties lay. Toya had specifically chosen five men that would happily follow Toya to hell if he wanted.

"I chose Comtia as the sixth."

Yukito visibly stiffened, that he did not expect.

"What? Why?"

"The High Lord was very clear about this mission, Yuki. No one is to know about it. If so much as a passing thought about the Seer's escape reaches his ears, he will kill us all. I'll not have you taking that risk."

There was a slight pause, Toya could literally feel Yukito summoning his stubbornness that so very rarely showed.

"As if you have a choice in the matter. I am coming, Toya."

"I'm your superior officer."

"And I'm a mage. Your rank does not apply to me."

"That was when I was a major. I'm a Colonel, remember?"

"Perfectly. Very well. Then I'm your friend. I am coming."

"No, you're not."

Toya was glaring now, his infamous temper beginning to show in his narrowed eyes, and tensed hunch of his shoulders. Yukito was not glaring, he wasn't even mad. He was merely looking back at his friend with a simple smile.

"I am not arguing with you Toya, I am stating a fact. I am coming with you. You will need my help against that magical beast, and you know it."

"I'll get another mage."

"Who?"

Yukito asked. Toya ground his teeth. They both knew that Yukito was the only full mage in the army at the moment. There were a handful of apprentices that were still studying at the palace under the old Hummai master mage who had retired from active duty when he could no longer meet the rigorous physical standards.

"All the more reason for you to stay."

"My loyalties are to you first, everyone else second."

Toya's eyes widened and he looked about quickly, there was no one about but that did not make Toya feel any less at ease.

"Are you insane, Yuki?! That is boarder line treason!"

Yukito raised a light colored eyebrow.

"Would you like to know where the High Lord is on my loyalty list? He's ranked somewhere around 15,000,000th. Which by the way, is the estimated number of people living on this continent."

Toya paled, and continued to look around for anyone who might overhear what his best friend was saying. Yukito was valuable to the army, but not valuable enough that he could say these kinds of things without severe repercussions.

"What are you saying Yukito? The High Lord gave us a home, when there was no where else to go."

"Toya, the High Lord does nothing that doesn't serve his purposes in some way. There is no heart in that man."

Yukito looked down at his alabaster hands that were laying in his lap. Toya halted his perimeter scan to consider Yukito's words.

"That may be, but Hummai is my home. And I swore an oath to serve this country."

"And you know I would never ask you to break your word. So I am asking that you not make me break mine. I swore I would follow you, all the days of my life."

A silence settled on them, and the brightness of the day only seemed to dim their spirits. Toya knew Yukito well enough to know there would be no compromise on this. If Toya still refused to let Yukito come, the mage would probably desert the army to follow them.

"You're being very stupid."

"We are all very stupid."

* * *

**Basick Valley, Northern Drume Mountains**

**6th of the Sixth Moon Month**

Syaoran awoke the morning after his collapse in one of the best moods he had ever been in. And everyone noticed. Fearing that his collapse yesterday had somehow damaged his brain, they made him visit Eriol before letting him go out into the woods to hunt with the other men. Aside from being the strongest mage, and most educated man, Eriol also happened to be the only one who studied medicine.

So the young warrior climbed the stairs up to the second story of the only multiply story building in the small town of Basick Valley and knocked on the closet door of one of the rooms. Eriol called for him to come in.

"Syaoran? Good, you've recovered. Gave everyone quite a scare yesterday, going unconscious like that. May I ask what happened?"

Syaoran plopped down into one of the spindly chairs, wincing as it creaked and groaned.

"Sure, ask away."

Eriol's lips twitched into an amused smile.

"What happened?"

"Well, I didn't get any sleep that night before. I was very restless for some reason. But I felt detached from it, like it wasn't _me _that was restless."

"You think it was coming from the person in those dreams? That's a large claim, to be linked closely enough to share feelings, you'd have to have a pretty strong connection with someone. Dreams are one thing, actual feelings are quite another."

Eriol looked Syaoran over with a critical eye, personally wondering if it was possible for the twenty year old to have that kind of connection to someone. Syaoran glared at Eriol darkly.

"I realize that."

Syaoran said testily, thinking back to the few moments before he blacked out...the familiar presence that had been right next to him. The warrior thought for a moment of telling Eriol about that part, but then refrained. It was...somehow very personal. Syaoran didn't know how he felt about the strange connection he had with the person. It was irritating, distracting, comforting and pleasant at the same time. And he felt unable to express this to anyone, like they wouldn't understand. So Syaoran said nothing.

"Why the happy mood this morning, then? No dreams?"

Syaoran shifted in his chair, causing it to suddenly slight to the left making him clutch the seat as he regained his balance.

"I did dream. But not the unusual kind, more like...regular dreams. Flying, walking in woods, that kind of thing. But I slept really well, and deeply, for the first time in years."

"Is your mood today just the result of that?"

Syaoran shrugged.

"It has to be. What else is there?"

Eriol was quiet for a long time, thinking about it.

"Well, it sounds like you channeled the restlessness from yesterday. Could you be channeling this as well?"

"Am I really that grouchy? Can't I just be in a good mood?"

"Yes. And, yes."

Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"I don't think I'm 'channeling' this. It doesn't feel the same. I'm content..."

The warrior thought back to the feeling he had when he woke up; how he had rolled over and looked up at the dark cieling a rare smile curving his lips.

"I'm happy for her."

Syaoran said suddenly, without thinking. Eriol sat up, and Syaoran started, confusion marring his features. They both stared at each other.

"Syaoran? What are you talking about?"

Eriol asked slowly, beginning to believe Syaoran's thoughts of being truly and deeply connected to someone. For him to just spit a comment out like that, was very strange, he usually was one of those people that considered their words before speaking them. Syaoran was racking his brain, trying to summon exactly where the sentiment of being 'happy for her' had come from. He thought back to earlier that morning. He closed his eyes, trying to think back, trying to figure it out. Nothing came to him. He could only remember waking up feeling content, and happy for the first time in a while. Syaoran raised his hands and rubbed them over his face, suddenly weary again.

"I don't know, Eriol."

* * *

**Northwestern Hummai (once the northwest edge of the western forests of Arcadia)**

**24th of the Eighth Moon Month**

"Seven days you say?"

Said one of the strange men that had come knocking on the Hannars' humble door very early that morning. They all wore plain traveling clothes and had introduced themselves as slave bounty hunters. Currently, five of the men were outside, tending to the horses they had all rode to this remote little farm. The other two, clearly the authority figures, crammed themselves inside the Hannars' miniscule hut to speak with the elderly couple.

"Yes, they left seven days ago, sometime in the night while my wife and I were asleep. Were they really run away slaves?"

The young man who had introduced himself as 'Yuki' gave them a wane smile.

"I'm afraid so, they belong to an important courtier in Velaterra. We have been hired to bring the two of them in."

The elderly couple thought back to the lovely girls that had stayed with them They had been rather close mouthed about where they had come from, withholding details and facts. But at the same time, the two girls had been open and friendly. Over a month ago, two young girls, both weary with travel, knocked on their door much the same way these men had. However, instead of information, the two offered their services as field hands, maids, whatever the Hannars needed in exchange for a place to stay for a few weeks. Mr. Hannar had accepted. Harvest time was upon them, and the meager plantings he had managed earlier that year needed to be harvested quickly before the early winters of the north set in. That was something he knew he wouldn't be able to do alone. Not with his health declining. With the two girls' help, he and his wife were set for the long winter months.

Mrs. Hannar brought the two men who were inside the hut cups of water. She handed them each a cup, the thin pale man thanked her, while the dark one with the brooding eyes merely nodded his thanks.

"Well, we don't know what else we can tell you. They said nothing of where they were headed, or how they were going to get there."

Toya and Yukito had been on the trail of the Seer and her slave for nearly three months, searching up and down the banks of the Kor River, posting up bounty sheets with the slave's description, rather than the Seer's. If the secret to the Seer's escape was going to remain a secret, they would have to track the slave, not her mistress. Yuki and Toya were the only ones that knew the slave wasn't what they were really looking for. But since they couldn't draw any attention to the High Lord's witch, they had no choice but to act as though they were simple bounty hunters, looking for runaway slaves. It made the task very difficult, since they were in the old heartlands of Arcadia, a place that was riddled with those who secretly supported old Arcadia. So far they had been close only a handful of times. Darka had even managed to lay a hand on the dark haired slave in the first village outside of Velaterra, but had been stopped by a rather vicious right hook from her companion. The two managed to slip out and hide in the forest that surrounded the town.

Toya sent regular notes of their non-existent progress by messenger bird to the High Lord. The High Lord never replied, or sent any kind of word of his thoughts or feelings on the matter. He had been serious about the six of them having no ties to Hummai for the duration of this mission.

"I'm rather surprised this courtier would bother hiring bounty hunters. I thought that runaway slaves were dealt with by the army."

A pregnant pause that was occupied by a heavy silence momentarily stalled the conversation. Toya and Yuki didn't look at each other but rather the clay cups in their hands.

"Yes, that is true, however the soldiers have less incentive to find the slaves than someone being paid for it."

Yuki remarked putting the clay cup down on the lopsided table. The Hannars seemed satisfied with that answer.

"Can't trust any of that army. Not a one. Give 'em half a chance and the'll take it all from you, family, home and livelihood."

The old man said, a bit of his temper flaring. His wife turned her face away, and stared mournfully at the floor. She hadn't said a single word throughout the entire interview, or the previous introductions. Yukito looked at her closely, wondering if there was a physical problem that stilled her speech. Toya, on the other hand, continued with his questions.

"Did the girls leave anything here when they left?"

The old man flinched, but answered 'no' anyway. After some prodding, the old man admitted that the girls had left a gift. A small sapphire jewel, left in the cook pot.

"Nearly cracked a tooth on it while eating the stew that night."

He said with a wry grin.

"Went down into the town and sold it for a few pretty pennies. Got enough to hire on some hands next spring and fall, get a better harvest. And it's all thanks to those girls. So I say again, I don't think we can help you...you understand, I'm sure."

The old man explained, looking at Toya meaningfully. Toya could only sigh and nod. Even if he believed the old man to be lying about not knowing anything, Toya knew he would be unable to get Mr. Hannar to betray the girls. They had been to kind to him and his mute wife.

"Well, then I thank you for your time. We will see ourselves off your land."

The old man bobbed his head in agreement and slowly rose to see them the two feet to the door. Yukito cast one more look at the silent wife, and followed Toya out. It wasn't until they were out of ear shot from the little lean too hut, that he asked Toya what he thought of the wife.

"She was just a mute, Yuki, nothing to it."

"She turned away when her husband mentioned the army. She seemed to be in pain."

Toya shrugged, the other men had already crested the small hill that over looked the dell where the Hannars' hut was, and Toya spurred his horse to catch up with them. Yukito hurried after him, wanting to continue the conversation at hand. There was something that was starting to really bother Yukito; something that he felt he had been ignoring for years. The pair crested the hill and slowed as they passed through a grove of weeping willow trees, not wanting any of their saddles or saddle bags to get caught in the branches.

"Toya, listen to me, there is something wrong here, or rather, wrong with Hummai in general."

Toya turned to look over his shoulder at his friend.

"This again? Come on Yuki, Hummai is our home. Sure, it's not perfect, but it's the best there is."

"I don't think that's true."

"Why on earth not? Yuki, seriously, I know that the High Lord probably didn't save us out of the goodness of his heart, I'm not naive. My Uncle probably had to convince him to give me a home. But I'm okay with that, because I got one, I got a home. So did you."

Yukito frowned, and Toya spurred his horse out of the willow grove, eager to be done with the conversation and caught up with the rest of his men. Yukito lingered for a moment under the weeping trees, looking around as if he noticed them for the first time. Suddenly a stiff breeze parted the swaying branches enough so that the young mage caught a glimpse of a grave headstone at the foot of one of the trees. Yukito, curious, dismounted and pushed his way through the weeping branches for a closer look.

Aiden Hannar  
1653 - 1670

Yukito swallowed a sudden lump that had risen in his throat. This year would be the fifth anniversary of this boy's death. Yukito stepped back, meaning to climb back on his horse and continue with his journey, when he spotted another headstone under the swaying branches of the neighboring tree.

Mitsy Hannar  
1650 - 1670

The young mage felt he didn't want to see anymore. His mind was racing with facts that he didn't want to entertain. He knew the High Lord's methods of fighting, he had been trained in them. He knew how Arcadia had been taken, the older soldiers talked of little else. Yukito instead of backing up towards where he left the horse, like he thought, instead stumbled under another tree, and another grave.

Antony Hannar  
1646 - 1670

This was insane! Yukito thought. This doesn't change anything! But it did. For the first time, seeing the graves of its victims, the consequences of the war became almost unbearably clear to Yukito. He remembered the large patch of undisturbed earth near the Hannars' current dwelling. It looked like there was a large amount of charcoal and charred debris underneath the brush and weeds. Yukito had given its presence no thought until now. He turned, looking about for his horse rather desperately now. But the swaying branches of the weeping willows were thick and obscuring his sight. He turned again, now facing yet another of the sad trees in this sad place.

Judith Botarn Hannar  
and  
her unborn child  
1647 - 1670

Yukito tore out from under those trees, scaring his horse. Yukito grabbed the reins with one hand and heaved himself into the saddle with the other. Then he spurred the animal out from under the trees and back into the bright sunshine. Yukito hurried after his only friend in the world.

War was war. There would always be causalities. But here? The middle of no where? A place that had to be searched for, and trekked too? What could have been the purpose of coming to this far out? Toya was right, Yukito did receive a home when he had none. But how many lost theirs?

* * *

**Northern Reaches of the Drume Mountains**

**30th of the Ninth Moon Month**

"Sakura, let's take a break!!"

Kero roared over the shrieking wind. Sakura, who was leading the way looked over her shoulder at her two friends. Tomoyo was riding on Kero's back, hunched over, trying to hide from the vicious wind. The lithe young woman nodded, not willing to strain her already sore throat. The three hurried off the snow covered path and into the thick corpse of trees on the left side; there the wind lessened its shrieking to a soft wail, and it wasn't nearly as cold.

"We can't stop long, it'll be night soon."

Tomoyo slid off Kero's back and huddled down under one of the trees. Sakura scooted up next to her friend, trying to warm her frozen body.

"How close are we Tomoyo? Can you tell?"

Sakura asked, using her hands to rub up and down Tomoyo's arms in an effort to give her some more warmth through friction. Kero after making sure there were no forest predators stalking about, came over and curled up behind the two girls, wrapping his long, warm, fur covered form around them as much as he could.

"I think we are close."

Tomoyo's voice came out in a bare whisper, she wasn't doing so well. Sakura felt her brow furrow at her obvious weakening state. They had to hurry.

"On the path, I think I could see the outer mountains, we'll be to the mouth of the valley in a couple more days."

Sakura dug out a flask from their rucksack, and uncapped it. She put it in Tomoyo's shaking hands and helped her drink. Tomoyo coughed as the alcohol burned down her raw throat, but managed to swallow most of it. Once in her stomach, the drink warmed her pleasantly, and she felt some life return to her weary body.

"I don't think you have a couple more days Tomoyo, this sickness is taking everything from you."

Sakura said gravely, putting the flask back, not bothering to take a sip of her own. Tomoyo sighed, and leaned further into Kero's warmth. The magical creature didn't get cold, apparently, something about his connections to the sun. Kero had tried to explain, but neither of the girls had understood much, their experience in magic small or non existent. However, they understood perfectly that Kero was a source of warmth during the freezing nights, and without him, they would have perished in this inhospitable place days ago.

"I'll be fine, Sakura. I'll make it, I promise."

Sakura forced a mischievous smile to her dry, cracked lips.

"Gotta see that Prince of yours one last time, huh?"

Tomoyo grinned a weak smile, but her eyes were dancing with laughter.

"Tease all you want, Miss. Kinomoto, but I'm telling you, there is nothing between me and Eriol."

"And that's the way you want it to stay? Please, I haven't been traveling with you for nearly five months to believe that for a second."

"Haven't we already had this conversation?"

"Yes, many times. And we'll continue to have it until I get you to crack."

At that, Tomoyo did manage to laugh, but it turned into a fierce cough that made her double over in pain. Sakura did what she could, which wasn't much, much to her utter frustration. She could only offer small comfort by patting her back. Tomoyo sat back up once the fit had passed and looked at Sakura with another weak smile.

"Besides," she continued the previous conversation in a rather raspy voice, "I'll admit to my supposed feelings for out dear Prince of Arcadia, when you my dear friend, admit to your feelings for a certain rebel warrior."

"Tomoyo, I knew him for what? Six months? Five years ago? Nothing there, I promise."

"Five months of travel, I know when you're lying."

"Okay, fine. So I had a childish crush; it's long gone by now."

Tomoyo smirked.

"We'll see."

She said simply, then turned her head to look out at the path they had just been traveling.

"I think the wind is letting up, we should go."

Sakura nodded, and then stood, helping Tomoyo to her feet and then on to Kero's back once more. They set their shoulders and returned to climbing a mountain in the bitter cold wind.

Kero, Tomoyo and Sakura had been on the road so to speak for nearly five months. After their hasty exit from Velaterra, they had fled to the first large town up the Kor River to stay at one of the inns. Unfortunately, by morning, a group of bounty hunters had also moved into the village looking for two 'runaway slaves'. Specifically, "a fair skinned slave with long black hair and violet eyes, and her auburn haired companion." That was what all the bounty sheets described Tomoyo and Sakura as, and thanks to Tomoyo's rather distinct colorings, she was spotted. The three of them were forced to run, but not before one of the bounty hunters got close enough to grab Tomoyo. Before Kero could do anything, Sakura socked him with a hard right hook she had learned from her brother what seemed like an age ago.

After that, there was no chance of going to another town, despite the pace at which the girl's pushed themselves for the first few weeks. They tried desperately to get ahead of the bounty hunters, but to no avail, they had horses and were used to long days of travel. Pretty soon everything from large towns to tiny villages were off limits. Tomoyo was too easily recognizable and everyone knew what the High Lord's green eyed witch looked like. So, they were forced to start traveling at night, and take longer, less direct paths to the Drume Mountains. They couldn't use the gems they had brought, since that attracted far to much attention and made them easier to remember. With no hope of buying horses, or replenishing their meager supplies, they had to stop at isolated farms, or hamlets and offer their services as field hands, maids, cleaning ladies, scullery maids, cooks, and seamstresses. Once, Sakura even offered her services as a fortune teller in exchange for dinner, making sure that the hood of her cloak was pulled down to cover her eyes. Tomoyo sang for bread and drink whenever they came across traveling parties.

Their progress to the mountains slowed to a bare crawl, staying two weeks here, and three weeks there. Kero was forced to stay in the woods whenever they stopped, slipping to meet the girls invisibly at night. While they worked, he hunted for his own meals, and traveled around looking for signs of the bounty hunters. At present they knew the group was made up of about seven men, at least one of them was a mage. However, it was unclear who their leader was, and who it was that hired them. Kero had his suspicions that they were actually Hummai military undercover, but he kept his ideas to himself, not wanting to frighten the girls any more than they already were.

The flip side to all this intense traveling was that by now, Tomoyo and Sakura were the absolute best of friends. To pass time as they walked, the two girls told stories from their childhood, and get to know one another better. Tomoyo learned all about Sakura's bother Toya, and who he had been before they had been captured. Sakura learned about Tomoyo growing up in Cornith, having the entire palace as her play ground. She knew every corner, every passage, every nook and cranny of that palace. Sakura, who had also spent a great amount of time exploring her gilded cage, asked if Tomoyo knew about this gilded hall, or this stained glass window. Tomoyo told Sakura in detail about the secret passageways that crisscrossed around the palace. Sakura spoke of the things she had learned reading through the Ex-Prince's library. Tomoyo talked about learning to sew, and finding that creating clothes was something of a passion of hers. During one particular grueling trek through some deserted plains, they even took the time to figure out exactly how Sakura and Syaoran Li were related. (Since Kero told them that Li, if he was really a member of the old Li Clan was related to the Avalons.) (Sakura's great to the 12th power grandfather was Syaoran's great to the (most likely) 13th power grandmother's 2nd cousin by marriage.) Tomoyo assured Sakura, much to her utter embarrassment, that she could still marry Syaoran with no worries about incest.

"Sakura!! Sakura!! Tomoyo! She won't wake up!!"

Sakura whirled and stumbled down the path to where Kero had stopped. She got to him and gently shook Tomoyo by the shoulder. The young woman was slumped over the great lion, her arms dangling limply at his sides.

"Tomoyo? Come, wake up!"

There was no response from the ex-slave. Sakura clenched her fists, and held back tears. The coughing sickness Tomoyo had picked up while in the mountains would only continue to get worse. They had to make it to the Basick Valley...now. Sakura turned and looked through the swirling snow to the north, trying to make out the mountains Tomoyo thought she saw. Squinting, she vaguely saw fuzzy outlines of two giant monster mountains, steep, craggy, unclimbable mountains. Sakura swallowed her fear, forcing it down past the pit of her stomach.

"Kero, how far could you fly us in this weather?"

Kero considered it for a few precious seconds.

"Because of the already thin air, I can't fly us above the storm, so I could maybe do halfway Sakura. But that would take much of my strength."

"Could you carry Tomoyo the rest of the way?"

Kero ground his sharp teeth.

"Even if I can't, I will."

Sakura smiled, despite how serious the situation had become. She unclasped her cloak and then climbed on Kero's back. She sat Tomoyo's unconscious form up, and then leaned her back against Sakura's own chest, and closed the folds of her cloak about them both. Sakura's worry deepened when she felt how hot Tomoyo was, and how much she was shivering.

"Take us as far as you can, Kero. We have to get to the entrance of Basick Valley tonight."

* * *

A/N: I do not own any of the characters used in this fictional piece, nor do I stake any claim on them with the publishing of this work.

My editing skills leave much in wanting. Such is how I am made.

Whoot! With this chapter, Fate Guides My Steps has broken a hundred pages!!! I honestly can't believe it. But here ya go, chapter ten. And I swear on whatever is holy to me, next chapter Syaoran and Sakura FINALLY meet face to face AND exchange actual words!! Good God, how on earth have you guys been so pacient? Espically all you hard core SS fans? I'd have given up chapters ago! Well, I certianly appriciate you sticking around.

Well, we are into part three now, and this is where all the fluffy, pointless, plotless romantic stuff has been hiding. (rubs hands together gleefully) I've been looking forward to writing this part since Thanksgiving. I've got TONS planned, and most likely there will be alot that works itself in there somehow.

Okie, hope you enjoyed, now I have to go and memorize all the proviences/districts of China and Japan.


	11. Part Three: Landings

Fate Guides My Steps

Chapter 11: Imagine Meeting You Here...

Author: YoseiAmbereyes (Jade)

* * *

**Basick Valley Pass, Northern Drume Mountains**

**1st of the Tenth Moon Month**

"Sakura!! We can't make it through this! The snow is too deep!!"

Kero called over the roar of the wind as it screamed through the narrow pass between the daunting mountains. Sakura was up to her waist in snow, trying to push forward, but her strength was fading so quickly. They had pushed too hard too fast. She turned and slipped and stumbled to Kero who was just a few paces behind. She felt frozen through and through, her wool cloak was around Tomoyo's prone body on Kero's back. Sakura knew her face had to have a blue tinge to it, and she couldn't feel her hands, arms or legs anymore. She knew it was now a matter of minutes before she would be unable to continue on foot. It had been a few hours since Tomoyo had lost consciousness. Sakura could feel that dawn wasn't that far away. She was praying reverently for a lightening of the snow storm, but it was clear that wasn't going to happen.

"There isn't anywhere else to go!!"

She called, standing close to the lion trying to get warm, but even he was loosing strength. He had flown them over several miles, battling bitterly strong winds to get them this far over the deep snow drifts that filled the narrow pass.

"Sakura! We don't have any idea how far the gate is!! It could be miles away, we'll all freeze-"

Kero stopped speaking and Sakura snapped her head around to face the pass. They both felt a small flare of a magical aura, and in Sakura's case, it was familiar magic. Suddenly, a bright flash of hope bloomed in her chest as she judged the distance to the small spike. It wasn't that far. The gate must be hidden by the snow, but the end of the pass wasn't that far! Her heart beat sped up, and a surge of warmth spread down to prickle at her numb arms and legs.

"Kero! We're close, that was Li's magic!"

Sakura said, turning to continue to forged ahead, but was stopped when Kero took a bite of her cloak. Sakura turned around.

"Get on my back, Sakura. I can make it that far."

Kero said simply, coming to stand next to her. Tomoyo was completely covered by Sakura's cloak, but one of her arms had fallen down and was a bright blue. Sakura quickly tucked the appendage back under the cloak before it got frostbite.

"Kero? Are you sure? I can tell you're magic is fading."

Sakura said, rubbing the lions ears the way he liked. Sakura didn't have much magical training, but she could feel her friend's aura growing fainter and fainter.

"I'm sure, Sakura. I promised you I'd get you to that gate. That's what I'm going to do, now get on."

Sakura nodded her assent and clambered up on his back. She leaned forward, and wrapped her arms around Tomoyo and held on tight. Kero summoned the last of his strength and bounded forward into the thick snow drifts.

* * *

Syaoran was riding his ever faithful mountain pony, deep in thought. The lone pair were making their way slowly to the front gate of Basick Valley; that was situated at the end of the mountain pass that lead into the Valley. When Eriol and Syaoran led the remainder of the Arcadian people to this small sanctuary, they made sure to protect the one and only trail taken. While the winter months raged outside, and kept everyone within a few feet of their fire places, Eriol and Syaoran made plans of how to fortify the Valley's natural defenses. The impassable mountains that surrounded the Valley on every side were fine the way they were, but the wide pass that melted every spring was a problem.

The pass in question was as wide as two roads, and was the result of one of the Kor River's tributaries branching off and carving the deep ravine between two of the mountains. The tributary was long since gone, diverted off in a different direction after what Eriol suspected was an earthquake thousands of years ago. However, that left a well made pass into Basick Valley that filled with snow during the fall, making it untrasverable. Every spring, the pass slowly melted, the water runoff from the two mountains also ran down into the old river bed, and made a kind of temporary mountain stream. It wasn't until all the melt able snow was gone, usually around the Sixth Moon Month, that the pass became usable again. And once the Tenth Moon Month set in, there was to much snow.

So, Eriol and Syaoran's problem was, how to build some structure that would allow them all year access to whatever level the pass was at? And making sure that when the snows melted, it didn't back wash into the Valley itself and destroy whatever they built. They were forced to combine magic and engineering, but they came up with a solution. That winter, Eriol recorded how high the snow piled up in the pass, and Syaoran worked on finding a place to quarry stone. While the snow melted in the spring, the people of Basick Valley mined stone blocks, hundreds of stone blocks, and transported them on sleighs to the mouth of the Valley. When the snow was full melted and reveled the underlying permafrost and bedrock, they started building. All summer long they built a solid brick wall at the mouth of the Valley. Eriol, at each successful completion of a level, took several of the bricks and laid down a simple door making spell. When the wall reached twenty feet above the highest snow level recording, they began to build the gate itself. Walls of stone, with panels of iron to cover them, covered walkways at the top, with archer protection, and finally...the gate door itself. Forged by the combined magics of Eriol and Syaoran, the gate had no equal, solid black iron three feet thick and a bitch to open. So Eriol, in hindsight, sodered out a small guard door at its base, just big enough for a person to slip through. In the end, at the height of winter, the gate stood towering over the snow level by a daunting twenty feet. At the height of summer, it was fifty feet straight up.

However, all that was not what Syaoran was currently contemplating as the sat atop his pony, riding steadily forward. He was wondering about the uneasy feeling of anticipation that had settled around his shoulders quite recently. He and Eriol had been working on figuring out exactly who it was that was at the other end of Syaoran's dreams. They hadn't had much luck, Syaoran just could ever see who it was, he could feel her, on the fringes of his awareness, just out sight and hearing. He had told Eriol it was like knowing that someone was just around a corner. To add to everything, there was the unsettling intuition that this little mystery wouldn't remain a mystery for very long.

The heavy snow was starting to melt through his cloak, so Syaoran shook himself and let the collected snow slough from his shoulders and hair. The gate wasn't too far away, neither was dawn he was happy to say. The nights were long up here in the north, and the little light each day gave them was cherished. Anyone who wanted could volunteer to guard the gate. Eventually Syaoran just set up a list in Melin's tavern and people signed up for days that were the best for them. Syaoran and the few captains of the militia filled in any gaps that occurred. One such gap was going to be this morning.

The Rebel Warrior gave his mountain pony a gentle nudge, and Rollo in response picked up his pace a little. They both were beginning to feel the real affects of the fridge weather. Pretty soon, the snows would be coming down non-stop, and people would hole up in their homes for the duration of the last moon month. That was always an interesting time, Syaoran was continually surprised by the amount of patience he had, in not killing Eriol each time they roomed together for the winter.

Through the screen of snow, a great black mass suddenly appeared, and Syaoran smiled a bit at the sight. He pulled his heavy wool cloak tighter against him, tucking the loose ends under his legs and grasped the reins through the material. Rollo increased his speed to a steady canter, also eager to find shelter inside the great gate house. The gate house had been another hindsight addition. Built after the gate's completion it had four small bunk filled rooms where the guard's slept, and a kitchen with a stone fireplace to roast meats and an iron oven to bake breads and other goods. The last room was the largest, it was a kind of indoor stable area for horses, ponies and livestock to live in during the harsh winter. It was heated by large fireplaces at either end of the room, and the necessary firewood to last the long winters was piled high in mounds in all the corners of the room.

Syaoran pushed the door to the guard house open and lead Rollo inside the large opening right behind him.

"It's a trite early for you, Li. You're not on till this evenin'!"

One of the guards called out, as he recognized the young warrior. Syaoran hurriedly closed the door before too much snow could blow in, and then turned to face the collection of citizens and militia that were performing their service as gate guards. The men were all sitting about the long wooden table that had been crammed into the kitchen area by the fire place.

"Eriol's predicting a mean snow storm this evening. Had to come now, or never. Anyone who wants to get back before the end of the week, best be making tracks as soon as possible."

The young man said, taking off his cloak and hanging it up to dry in the warm air of the kitchen. He then took Rollo's reins and lead him through the miniscule kitchen to the stable room. Once he made sure he got Rollo squared away with sweet hay, and a warm blanket, he returned to the kitchen for a quick bite to eat.

Two of the men were gearing up, clearly taking Syaoran's advice about getting back to the Valley before the storm hit.

"How bad the storm gonna be, Li?"

Someone asked as Syaoran helped himself to a bit of the roast over the fire and some fresh bread.

"Eriol says this could be the freeze."

He answered, and then took a large bite of food. The men whistled or made noises of surprise. The freeze being the time of year that the snows in the pass froze over, closing the Valley off until spring.

"It's showin' a bit early this year, ain't it?"

A young man asked around a mouth full of bread. One of his elders slapped his back with a heavy frown.

"Don't be talkin' with your mouth full! Anythin' worth bein' said can wait till you've swallowed, damnit."

Syaoran inwardly smiled at that, he could remember his village Elder saying the same thing to him when he was younger, thought not word for word. Another of the guards answered the young boy.

"Och, aye. The snows are fallin' a bit heavy for this time of year. But climates change, such is the way of things. Just means the spring melts will be early too."

There was a round of grumbling agrees, Syaoran only nodded his head sagely too. The conversation changed, speaking of other things.

"Oi, Li. Been meanin' to ask you 'bout those rumors comin' from the Vasan aid lines recently."

A guard said, sliding down the bench to speak to Syaoran in lowered tones, so the rest wouldn't over hear. The guard was one of Syaoran's captains. Overseeing a portion of the militia that was currently stationed back in the Valley.

"What rumors, Ritan?"

Syaoran asked plainly, taking another slice of bread from a platter. Ritan's lips curved in a slow smirk. Syaoran tried not to let scowl overcome his features. Ritan, while a brilliant tactician and trainer, was something of an ass. He didn't enjoy being ordered around by someone half his age, and made no efforts to hide that fact.

"Oh, come now Li, no need to be keepin' secrets. Besides, you put some truth into these rumors it might actually give folk around here some genuine hope about livin' beyond the next couple years."

Syaoran ground his teeth some. His usually tightly controlled temper and aura flaring just a bit at Ritan's subtle jibe. He struggled to keep the people of Basick Valley's moral up. But such things were difficult when it was possible for the Hummai forces to come knocking on their black gate any summer now. They all lived from winter to winter, wondering with each spring thaw if this would be the last one they survived through.

"If you're asking about the High Lord's Seer-"

Conversation around them came to a screeching halt as all heads turned to Li and Ritan. Ritan smiled in triumph and Syaoran let his features sink into a furious scowl. He got to his feet, leaving his food behind, and made his way to the door.

"Li! Come now, man! Everyone from the gate to the hunting lodges in the back of the Valley want to know of those rumors are true!"

One of the older guards called to Syaoran's back as he swung his cloak onto his shoulders once more, intent of trudging out to the gate to relieve someone of their duty.

"Yea! Li! Come on! Master Eriol is bound to know, he's told you right?"

"Li! Please! It'd be one hell of a solstice present!"

"Is it true?! Has the High Lord's Seer disappeared?!"

Syaoran paused in his movements as he put his hand on the door handle. He glanced over his shoulder to see Ritan, arms crossed over his chest, a heavy smirk playing across his lips as he waiting, daring Syaoran to not answer. The other men were looking up to the young warrior hopefully, nearly begging for some small word of conformation or denial. Ritan had played his hand well, and pushed Syaoran into a corner. If he said nothing, the men would only press harder, or take whatever they wanted from his silence and spin even more rumors. And the people of Basick Valley could not afford to hope, it came at too high a price. Syaoran sighed and spoke to the door in a dead voice.

"The King of Vasan says that the High Lord's Seer has not appeared at any functions as expected. Take from that what you will, but I'm telling you, it means little. There are a hundred reasons that that witch hasn't been seen in the public eye; besides disappearance."

Then the young warrior swept out the door, not willing to listen to the excited whispers of his men. He couldn't listen to their hope, because he knew it was a contagious thing. He waded slowly through the knee deep snow, mentally thanking Melin for the leather lined boots he was wearing. The covered stair well began just to the right of the iron gate, and it was illuminated by a lantern that hung by the door. Syaoran glanced over his shoulder, back at the guard house fifty feet back, there too, lanterns hung in all the windows and by the door. When the snows began to fall so heavily that seeing beyond your shoes was impossible, those lanterns became life lines.

The twenty year old forged ahead, leaning forward against the wind. He trudged past the iron gate, taking a moment to lean against its frozen surface to catch his breath. He was getting ready to continue forward when his magical senses buzzed to life. And before his mind could come up with any explanations for how someone, anyone could make it through Basick Pass in the Tenth Moon Month, the small door that Eriol had carved from the great gate suddenly jumped against its bolt three times in quick succession.

Someone was knocking.

* * *

**Scitrind, Hummai (once the Northern Capital of Arcadia, Aldon)**

**1st of the Tenth Moon Month**

"Well, if it wasn't clear back in the foot hills, Toya, it's pretty clear now where they are going."

Toya rubbed a hand over his exhausted face, and leaned back in his wooden chair trying to get comfortable so he could enjoy the pleasant heat coming from the roaring fire.

"Yes, but reaching Basick Valley should be impossible by this time of year. They must be hiding out somewhere in the southern parts of the mountains."

Yukito shook his head, and passed his full tankard of ale to his friend, who just finished polishing off his own and setting it down on the rough wooden table with a loud thump. Toya glowered, but accepted the ale all the same and took a large gulp. They were currently tucked back into a corner of an inn in the old Arcadian mountain stronghold of Aldon. This city, like Velaterra, had been converted to a barrak city where the bulk of the Northern Army lived. The general lived in Velaterra, but most of his subordinates were posted here, and it was their job to continue Hummai's efforts at defeating the last of Arcadia, specfically the bit that was sequestered up in that unreachable valley.

"You know you don't believe that, Toya."

Yukito said softly, his pale eyes carefully watching the soldiers that crowded this inn for the food and ale this evening. Toya, Yukito and the other five men were still operating under the guise of bounty hunters, so any conversations had to be cautiously worded.

"Instincts can be wrong."

Toya said stubbornly, downing half of the ale. Yukito knew Toya was frustrated, not only had he completely failed for the first time in a five year career, but the young mage had noticed that Toya had grown more and more apprehensive and distant in the past few weeks. Something that only increased Yukito's worries.

"Not in this case, I think."

Yukito replied. Toya said nothing, but greedily gulped at his drink.

"Toya...I do believe it is high time you opened up to me about this."

The mage said, catching his friend's undivided attention immediately. Toya set the tankard down, slowly and deliberately this time.

"What are you talking about?"

Yukito's eyes narrowed just a bit, but that little bit told Toya volumes.

"We have been friends for far to long for this kind of evasiveness. If you don't want to talk about it, fine, but tell me so. Stop avoiding talking to me completely."

Toya looked down, slightly ashamed. It was true, he had been avoiding Yuki these past few weeks, ever since they had traveled through the forests west of the Kor River. He had made excuses to himself in the form of Yukito's questionable loyalties. The fact that the mage felt no attachments to Hummai, his home. But Toya knew that even if Yukito didn't have ties to Hummai, he knew the mage was and would always be his friend.

"I'm...sorry, Yuki. It's just been a rough few weeks."

"Understandable. You are under quite a bit of pressure."

Toya shook his head.

"More than that. Pressure I can handle, I'm trained to handle that. It's something else. There's something else that has been bothering me ever since we traveled through the West Forests."

Yukito tilted his head to the side in silent question, waiting for Toya to continue. Meanwhile, the young Colonel struggled to find the right words for what he wanted to say.

"There's this...instinct, I guess, maybe...intuition? Feeling? Something of that sorts, not backed by any rational thought what so ever. And it feels like it's been trying to tell me something, something I'm not hearing, or can't hear. Sometimes I feel like it's screaming at me from inside my head, and I can't understand it."

Yukito took a slow breath.

"No inklings of what it's about?"

Toya shook his head.

"Only that it's important, no, more than that...it's vital to me.

The two sat in silence for some time. Yukito suddenly turned to Toya, a thought dawning on him.

"That's not all, is it?"

Toya flinched a bit, wishing that Yuki didn't know him so well.

"What do you mean?"

The Colonel asked innocently, wondering how long he could evade the inevitable. Yukito turned in his seat, abandoning his watching of their surroundings so he could stare fully at his friend.

"That information, while definitely something you wouldn't want to talk about, isn't why you've been avoiding me. There isn't any reason for that secret to have any affect on our friendship."

Toya sat in sullen silence for a few moments before sighing.

"I don't want to find her."

He admitted finally, his black hair that hadn't been cut in several months falling in his eyes as he lowered his head and stared at his hands. Yukito hurriedly checked for anybody listening and then whispered very softly.

"The Seer?"

Toya nodded, and then he too closely examined their surroundings for anyone who might over hear them.

"That's not it completely, but its the jest. I want to find her, I feel like I need to make sure she's safe. But...I don't want to take her back. For some reason that I've been trying to figure out for weeks, I don't want to take her back to the High Lord. The very idea revolts me, and I don't know why."

Yukito couldn't think of anything to say that that revelation. Toya not wanting to complete a task given to him by the man that he practically worshiped was surely a sign of the end of the world.

"And further more, I didn't tell you, because I didn't want you to use this...confusion as a spring board for your campaign against Hummai."

Toya looked at him with a 'there, I said it' kind of look, crossing his arms over his chest like he did whenever he was feeling rather defensive. Yukito sighed.

"Toya, I wouldn't do that to you, I know how much Hummai and the High Lord mean to you. I guess I've just been suffering from my own affliction of confusion lately as well."

Yukito explained softly, not meeting his friend's eyes, feeling rather ashamed at his behavior now. He swore he would follow Toya wherever he went. Yukito felt he should have been willing to follow Toya in whoever he chose to follow as well. If that meant the High Lord, then so be it.

"Yuki?"

The pale young man looked up at his friend's call. They both looked at each other for a long moment, before Toya finally said what had been torturing them both for weeks.

"If we are unsure of what we want, what do we do now?"

* * *

**Basick Valley Pass, Northern Drume Mountains**

**1st of the Tenth Moon Month**

Something huge and black loomed out from the curtain of snow, startling them all. Kero came to a halt before it, and Sakura slid down from his back into the waist deep snow once more.

"This. Is it!"

Sakura cried. It had only taken them a few minutes of Kero's running to make it here. Hope threatened to burst Sakura's chest, as she thought about having a place, finally, where she could rest, and find constant shelter.

"Sakura!!"

Kero's weak cry, made the young Seer turn and cast a worried glance at her long time friend.

"Kero? What's wrong?"

"Sakura, I need to change into another form of mine, this one is taking too much strength."

"Another form? Kero, what other forms do you have?"

Sakura asked, genuinely confused. She had never thought to ask the great golden lion if he could shape shift.

"Take Tomoyo, you'll have to support her the rest of the way."

Sakura set her jaw and heaved Tomoyo's limp form from Kero's back. The lithe young woman crouched down, and leaned forward, letting Tomoyo settle on her own back. Then Sakura reached behind her and picked up her ex-slave behind her knees. Sakura got back to her feet, now with Tomoyo, and their rucksack on her back. There was a bright flash of light to Sakura's left, and instead of Kero's majestic and impressive form, she saw a tiny, diminutive creature with white wings fluttering next to her shoulder.

"Kero?!"

Instead of his deep rumbling bass, a much higher voice spoke.

"Of course, it's Kero. This is my smaller form, and my only other one. I'm travel size."

That made Sakura laugh, despite the load she now carried. Kero flew ahead a few paces, struggling against winds that threatened to toss his lighter form about like another snowflake. Sakura saw this.

"Kero, get over here. You can ride on my shoulder, try and wake Tomoyo up, okay?"

Kero flew back, and settled behind his mistress's shoulder and started speaking in loud, annoying tones to the unconscious Tomoyo, who would twitch in response, proving that she could hear him.

"Keep it up, Kero, we're gonna need her help once we get to that gate."

Sakura hefted Tomoyo up on her back, and started forward, it was slow going but Sakura took strength from the sight of the black gate just yards away. It was all so close.

"Sakura!"

Kero said in her ear.

"Tomoyo's breathing is getting real slow, you've got to hurry!"

Sakura felt her heart stutter in response. She always believed they would make it to Basick Valley on time. A rush of adrenaline flooded Sakura's system in response to fear for her friend. Sakura pushed forward, gritting her teeth, as she forced her frozen limps against the deep snow and ice. Tomoyo was not going to die now, not when the end was in freakin' sight! She stared at the ground, watching her step, knowing one klutzy slip up like she was prone too, could spell disaster. So when she practically cracked her head on the gate, she was rather surprised.

Sakura wasted no time, she spied a small door in the great iron gate; taking one of her hands from supporting Tomoyo she raised a desperate fist and hammered on the door three times.

_Syaoran, please, this you must promise me this. Years from now, in depths of a fierce winter, a woman will pound on the iron gate of your camp at Basick Valley. You will answer her knocking, and she will ask for sanctuary for herself and the three that travel with her. She will give you proof of her enslavement. Please, Syaoran, trust her. No matter what reputation proceeds her, or rumors that surround her. You must trust her, promise me._

Syaoran stood completely still, as the memory of Nadeshiko's final prediction resurfaced in crystal clarity. And before he could give it any more thought, Syaoran reached out and unbolted the small door.

Sakura heard the tell tale screech of a bolt being drawn back, as she felt her strength dwindle and drain away from her. The load on her back felt heavier and heavier. She watched as the door was flung open with surprising force, and a young, unmistakable man stepped out to face her. Light from the lanterns behind him, cast most of him in shadow, but his bright amber eyes gave him away.

"Syaoran Li."

Sakura whispered through dry, cracked lips, she looked up into his eyes, eyes that were wide with surprise. Her cloak hood had fallen down while she had pounded on the iron door, her short auburn hair now riding on the high wind.

"You."

Syaoran said, as he recognized those green eyes from his dreams, visions and hallucinations. Looking at those familiar green eyes, he suddenly realized where and when he had seen them in reality before. And just like that, pieces of the puzzle, fell into place as he made the connections over five years of time.

"Li, please, my name is Sakura Kinomoto, I'm Nadeshiko's daughter, the healer from your village. The girl on my back in Tomoyo Daidouji, she knows Prince Eriol. We come seeking safety."

Syaoran was still riding the wave of revelations that Sakura brought with her. Suddenly, Nadeshiko's ramblings about her supposedly dead children made sense. They hadn't died. They had been captured. And Sakura, who must have inherited her mother's gift of reading the Seer's Cards had been forced to predict for the High Lord, probably under the threat of both her's and her brother's life. Vasan's rumors about the Seer were true, but she hadn't just disappeared, she hadn't been kidnapped, no, she had escaped.

Full circle. The events of the full moon night over five years ago, had finally come full circle.

"Do you have the Seer's Cards with you?"

Syaoran asked, making double sure of his conclusions. Sakura's eyes widened in fear, and that pretty much confirmed his suspensions.

"I don't-"

"I know who you are."

Syaoran said harshly, but stepped aside to allow Sakura entrance through the gate none the less. Sakura froze, fear overtaking her instincts that told her it was safe.

"If you know who I am, why let me in?"

Syaoran growled, he didn't have time for this. He had to get this girl inside, and on her way to Basick Valley as soon as conceivably possible. No one, _no one,_ could know that the High Lord's Green Eyed Witch was in Basick Valley. And as a side note, he clearly needed to get the girl on the Seer's back to Eriol. Maybe he'd stop hallucinating.

"Just get inside, damnit. I don't have time for this."

He growled out, glancing over his shoulder at the guardhouse and then at the stairs, checking for anyone coming down or out to investigate why he opened the entry door. So far there wasn't anyone. Sakura didn't move from her spot on the threshold however.

"Why help me, Li?"

"Why look a gift horse in the mouth?"

He retorted, his amber colored eyes glaring at her in frustration. His aura was flaring up, clear signs at his agitation. Sakura ignored them.

"Because the horse might be a mule."

Sakura shot back, her eyes narrowing, but she then she felt Tomoyo give a low moan from her back and perspective came rushing back. So before Syaoran could bite out another comment, Sakura brushed past him and inside the gate, startling him. None the less, he quickly recovered, followed her inside and pushed the door shut. He bolted it as quietly as he could. He faced Sakura, and held out his arms.

"Give me the girl."

Sakura hesitated, but knew that the odds of Syaoran hurting Tomoyo were slim. So she turned and let Syaoran take her limp form from her back. The rucksack she kept, and she could tell Kero was hiding under her hood. No need for Syaoran to know about him. If the Li Clan leader decided that Sakura wasn't worth the risk of keeping around, connections be damned, she would need Kero as an escape plan.

"Follow me, pull your damn hood up, keep your eyes down, and don't speak to anyone."

He said fiercely as he trudged back across the path he had just come, now with a girl in his arms. Sakura frowned at Syaoran's demands but had no choice but to do as told. At least he hadn't tried to stone her like she half expected anyone who found out her identity too. She felt Kero sneak into the rucksack, since the hood no longer offered him any cover. She followed closely behind him, and made sure to keep her eyes on her feet. Syaoran pushed open the guard house door and stepped quickly inside, glancing over his shoulder to make sure that Sakura was behind him.

His entrance, of course didn't go unnoticed, guards were on their feet asking to know what happened in loud voices. Syaoran called over them all for silence, his normal volume tenor somehow cutting through all the noise and reaching everyone's' ears.

"These ladies have smuggled important dispatches to us. Connia saddle one of the ponies, and

Rollo. I have to get them both to Eriol now."

He said simply, the young man, Connia, rushed out of the room and into the indoor stables to do as told. Syaoran moved to the fire and gently set down Tomoyo on the hearth. He pulled back the cloak, the blanket and the other cloak that kept her warm to take a close look at her face. It was indeed the Daidouji girl that he had come across in the wilderness accompanying Eriol all those years ago. And she was a good deal worse for the wear. Her face was a deathly pale, but her skin burned hot under his fingers.

"How long has she been sick?"

Syaoran asked Sakura, noting that she had followed his instructions about keeping her eyes down. She was kneeling next to him, her hood hiding her face.

"For nearly a week now. She caught the coughing sickness. But we were too far in the wilderness to find any helpful herbs."

"You know some healing?"

"I am the daughter of a healer."

Sakura reminded him dryly. All this was communicated in low tones that none of the others in the room could hear in full.

"We need to get her to Eriol. He keeps a storage of herbs and medicines."

"How far?"

Sakura asked, taking Tomoyo's hand and squeezing it, trying to assure herself that the dark haired girl would be alright.

"A few miles."

Sakura swallowed, and rubbed her friend's hand. She could make it. She was strong. The young man made his reappearance with the two fully saddled ponies in tow. Rollo was looking a bit annoyed at having to go out again, but the other was clearly gearing to go after being cooped up for so long.

"I got another blanket for her, sir."

Connia said respectively, handing over said heavy wool blanket. Syaoran pulled off the outer most cloak and handed it to Sakura, so she could put on the extra layer to keep from freezing anymore. Then Syaoran and Sakura bundled Tomoyo back up, wrapping the extra blanket around her small body. Syaoran picked her up again. Ritan and another of the guards already had their cloaks on, they took the reins of the ponies and lead them outside. Syaoran and Sakura followed closely.

"Can you hold on to her and ride?"

Syaoran asked, knowing Rollo had just bore him across this journey not half an hour ago and would not welcome the extra weight.

"Yes."

"Fine, saddle up and I'll had her to you."

Sakura grasped the saddle horn of one of the ponies and put her foot in the stirrup, suddenly acutely aware of how long it had been since she rode a horse. Suddenly a hand shot out and grasped her arm, helping her maneuver herself up and into the saddle. She muttered her thanks to one of the guards whose face was hidden by the shadow of his hood.

Ritan, who was the guard that helped her, told himself he was seeing things. The girl couldn't have had green eyes.

Syaoran stepped forward quickly and gently set Tomoyo up in front of Sakura. Sakura pulled Tomoyo close and put her arms around her friend and grasped the reins. Syaoran wasted no more time, he slung himself up onto Rollo's back and started forward. Sakura quickly guided her own pony to follow.

The other guard that had come outside with Ritan looked over at him, with a toothy grin.

"So who's coverin' the extra shift?"

Ritan didn't answer, he just stalked back over to the guard house, thinking heavily about his supposed hallucination of bright green eyes.

* * *

A/N: I do not own any of the characters used in this piece, nor do I stake any claim on them with the publishing of this work.

Editing was done on the fly. If anyone's interesting in beta reading for me to catch all the mistakes I miss, tell me in a review please. It's not the funnest job, but hey, you get to read the chapters before they're published!

Stay tuned folks, it gets better!


	12. Part Three: Lines

Fate Guides My Steps

Chapter 12: Lines in the Sand

Author: YoseiAmbereyes (Jade)

Editor: FireGoddess

* * *

**Basick Valley, Northern Drume Mountains**

**1st of the Tenth Moon Month**

They didn't speak to each other. The seriousness of Tomoyo's situation, the speed at which they were traveling, and the noise the wind caused as it heralded the comings of a great storm, were more than enough reason to stay all attempts at conversation. However, even if it was the perfect day, and Tomoyo in the prime of health, they still wouldn't speak.

Both were lost in their particular thoughts, most of which were centering around a particular aspect of their new found relationship. They were connected somehow. Sakura, on the one hand, had known now for several weeks that it was her childhood crush that she had been sharing dreams with. After seeing or rather, feeling him in the High Lord's throne room with her the day of her escape Sakura had no other doubts about who it was she felt at the other end of her mysterious connection. But that didn't change the feelings of shyness and embarrassment that being around him in the flesh kicked up. Not to mention his...odd behavior. Connection or no connection, Syaoran had no reason to trust the "High Lord's Green Eyed Witch". And if he truly did know of that facet of her identity, then why trust her at all? In their...brief conversation he had never accused her of anything, but at the same time claimed to know exactly who she was. All in all, Sakura was confused. It was apparent that Syaoran Li was a mass of strange contradictions that she would have to wait to sort out.

Now then, Syaoran on the other hand was attempting to not panic. His mind was slowly chipping away at each of the new facts and conclusions that he had reached in a matter of seconds. The foremost thought in his mind at the moment, however, was: what in the hell was he going to do now? The _High Lord's Seer _was here in Basick Valley asking for sanctuary. He had thought about Nadeshiko's last prediction off and on for five years now. Every time winter came to Basick Valley, he wondered if the strangers she had foretold would appear. But this was just bad. At most, he imagined someone would steal the Cards from the Hummai leader and seek protection from his wrath here. Syaoran never expected that the High Lord's Witch would be the one who knocked on his door. And now that she was here, he was unsure of how to proceed.

Syaoran glanced out of the corner of his eye at her. She was leaned forward a bit, carefully cradling Tomoyo with her body and arms. Her hood was pushed back so she could see the road they traveled easier, and Syaoran could see her uneven auburn hair, and simply stunning green eyes. She was a good deal taller than he remembered her being. Granted, his last memory of Sakura Kinomoto was a small slip of a twelve year old peeking from behind a clothes line.

She was the daughter of the healer that had both helped his village and doomed it. She had helped the High Lord by predicting the outcomes battles and sieges, and brought destruction to so many. She was a captive and a slave to an evil man. She was the young woman that he had been magically connected too; and he knew she needed help.

Syaoran chased these thoughts around, back and forth, trying to come to a conclusion that he could work with. And then, it dawned on him. Seer or not, High Lord's personal Witch or not, she was a slave, she was a citizen of old Arcadia, and she was under the protection of the Li Clan since the night the Elder told Nadeshiko he would protect her children. Syaoran sighed, half in relief, half in resignation.

Sakura Kinomoto would be staying in Basick Valley.

The rising of the sun made their journey pass quicker. No more than two hours later, Syaoran led the way down the main street of the village of Basick Valley. Sakura urged her pony to follow closely behind. Syaoran rode Rollo right into the stable, calling loudly for the stable hands to get their lazy arses over here. He dismounted and threw the reins to one of the hands, then turned and gently pulled Tomoyo down from Sakura's saddle. Sakura dismounted right behind him.

The Rebel Warrior swept out of the stables without so much as another word, Sakura having no choice but to trail after him. They marched through the snow piled street, and up to the only two story building that Sakura could see through the screen of snow. Syaoran kicked open the door, cut through the empty living area, and strode to the back of the house. There was the kitchen, with a handful of cooks and maids all bustling about preparing lunch. Syaoran's abrupt appearance startled them, but his barked orders did not.

"Boil water! You! Go get Eriol, tell him there's someone here he needs to attend too!"

He rushed to the hearth and set Tomoyo down, blankets and all. The remaining maids and cooks bustled over to see who it was Syaoran himself had rushed to see Eriol. Syaoran and Sakura both pulled off Tomoyo's blankets and cloak. Sakura immediately set about checking Tomoyo's pulse, which was thready and fast, but still strong. Syaoran leaned down, ear to Tomoyo's mouth and listened closely to her breathing which was raspy and short. She indeed had the dangerous coughing sickness. Without a word, Syaoran took the blankets and cloak Tomoyo had been wearing and threw them into the fireplace. Sakura unbuttoned Tomoyo's outer petty coats and bodice and threw them into the fire as well.

At that moment, Eriol chose to make his appearance. From his position on the stairs he could see clearly over all the crowded cooks and maids to the person laying on the hearth.

"Tomoyo?!"

Eriol blinked, waiting for her form to fade and be replaced by whoever was actually laying on the hearth, but it never happened. Eriol pushed his way through the tight ring of spectators and knelt between Syaoran and the cloaked figure next to him.

"Syaoran, where did you find her?"

Eriol asked, checking her pulse and breathing as Syaoran and Sakura had just done.

"She was riding on the back of the woman next to you. They knocked on the gate just under two hours ago."

Eriol turned sharply to the woman next to him, whose face was covered in shadow by her hood.

"You came through the pass at this time of year?"

The woman shrugged, and said nothing. Eriol's eyes narrowed, his natural instincts aroused by her lack of answer. He concentrated a little, searching for her aura, only to find that her's like his and Syaoran's was pulled in tight to her body and thus reveled nothing about her or who she was. But Eriol put his suspicions aside and turned his full attentions to Tomoyo.

"Tamida, please fetch my medicine box from upstairs. Mrs. Radart, oh you're already boiling water. Syaoran, take her upstairs to my room. She can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep in my office."

Syaoran nodded and obeyed the only person in the world he took orders from. He picked up Tomoyo once more and made for the stairs. Eriol turned to the cloaked woman, who still hadn't removed her hood or spoken a word. But before Eriol could question her about where she came from, how she got here, or where she found Tomoyo, Syaoran spoke.

"Kinomoto. Come on, you stay with me."

Eriol shot the twenty year old a sharp and questioning look, that Syaoran only responded silently with 'tell you later' look. Eriol let it go, trusting Syaoran's judgment of the stranger. If Syaoran, Mr. Paranoid and Master of Suspicion, trusted the stranger, the stranger had to be the equivalent of his mother or something.

Tamida returned with his box, and Eriol set about making the needed medicines for Tomoyo.

Upstairs Syaoran pushed one of the three doors open along the short hall upstairs. He hurried in and turned to the immediate left of the door where a pallet similar to his own was neatly made. Sakura hurried around Syaoran before he could ask and drew back the covers of the pallet. Syaoran lowered Tomoyo to the bed and the yanked the sheets up around her shoulders. Sakura turned, shut the door and finally pulled her cloak off. She looked about the room, it was miniscule, tiny really. Beside the pallet there was just enough room for a chest of drawers that had a pitcher and water bowl on top. However, that didn't stop the owner, Eriol, from stacking books in whatever free floor space could be wrenched from walking room. Sakura knelt and moved away piles of books from the sides of the pallet, Syaoran took some of them and stacked them up on top of other piles.

The two sat next to Tomoyo's bedside in conscious uncomfortable silence. But not for long, Sakura after fidgeting for several excessively long minutes, Sakura finally managed to summon enough courage to say something.

"Why did you let me in, Li?"

Syaoran didn't look at her, or show any signs that he heard her. He just sat, staring at Tomoyo's flushed face with a blank expression. Sakura bit her lip, a nervous habit of hers.

"Li?"

She asked, wondering if by some weird occurrence he didn't hear her.

"I heard you, Kinomoto."

He said, his tone clipped and emotionless. Sakura flinched and then shuddered, something that didn't escape Syaoran's notice. In that moment, the sound of his empty voice made her think of the High Lord, and for a brief heartbeat, she was back in that marble throne room.

"Answer my question, please."

Sakura whispered, she reached out and brushed a lock of Tomoyo's black hair back from her face. By the time she had pulled her hand back and looked over at Syaoran to await his answer, she found that he was staring at her intently, his amber eyes boring into her, searching for something. They both just looked at each other for a moment, thoughts ceasing to circulate.

Syaoran shook himself, and then stood up abruptly. Sakura looked up from where she remained sitting, and watched him wrench open a door.

"Li! I asked you a question!"

She yelled at his back, frustrated with his silences, his monotone voice and orders. Syaoran cast a look over his shoulder, his amber eyes meeting her emerald ones again.

"You asked, I'll answer when I'm ready too."

And he was gone, shutting the door with a sharp snap. Sakura glared at the closed door.

"Well, he's a treat, ain't he?"

Came an unusually high voice from Sakura's pack. It made Sakura jump, but she relaxed realizing who it was.

"Hush Kero, someone could be in the hall."

"Just sayin'."

Sakura had to chuckle a bit.

"I know."

* * *

Syaoran didn't pause in the hallway, instead he made his way down the stairs to talk to Eriol. As the other person responsible for the people of this Valley, he would need to know who was staying in it. And as a friend, one of Syaoran's only ones, he might be able to provide some insight. 

Downstairs, Eriol was steeping the needed medicine as a tea, knowing that at this point it would be the only way to get it in Tomoyo's system.

Tomoyo!!

His mind couldn't grasp the fact fully. She was here! In Basick Valley, safe, and not more than twenty paces away. The coughing sickness she was suffering from was very dangerous, but only if you didn't have access to the necessary plants and herbs that could help your body get rid of the sickness. Eriol made sure to have a healthy supply of the plants and herbs considering the sickness was common in the mountains. Eriol put the last bottle away in his medicine box and then shut the lid with a satisfying click.

Syaoran came down the stairs just then. The kitchen was occupied not only by Eriol and Syaoran, but by a handful of maids and cooks as well. The rebel warrior noted this and then jerked his head once towards the pantry closet. Eriol caught the signal, checked the pot simmering over the fire and then stepped into the dimly lit shelved area. Syaoran was right behind him, and he shut the door.

Eriol looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow, a smirk playing across his lips. Syaoran frowned at the sight.

"Oh, shut up. We can't do this upstairs and there are too many people in the kitchen."

"Sure."

Syaoran rolled his eyes and looked away from his friend. His eyes rested on the sacks of potatoes in the corner. Eriol noticed the shift of Syaoran's eyes, and became worried. Syaoran rarely avoided things like this.

"Syaoran, what is going on?"

Syaoran took a deep breath, and braced himself. Eriol was almost always a levelheaded, rational person. This news might, however, fall under that "almost" area.

"Eriol, the High Lord's Seer is upstairs."

The twenty year old said bluntly. Eriol's jaw dropped as his shocked mind idly wondered if Syaoran would ever, just once, beat around the proverbial bush.

"Excuse me?"

"The High Lord's Seer is upstairs."

"Of this building?"

"No, Eriol, The Cornith Palace. Yes this building."

"No need to be sarcastic, give me a second would you?"

"Can't, we need to know what we are going to do with her."

"Dump her dead body into the sea?" Eriol volunteered, his surprise quickly being overrun with the heady desire for revenge.

It was an odd sensation, he noticed. Generally, Eriol felt that he could handle such emotions, knowing they tended to cloud decisions. But at this particular moment with the Witch being in reach, Eriol found himself embracing his basic desires.

"We can't do that."

Eriol fixed his eyes on Syaoran, a confused look crossing his features.

"Why the hell not?"

"It's...complicated."

Eriol rolled his eyes.

"Tell me anyway."

Syaoran frowned, but nonetheless took a deep breath. Maybe Eriol could give him some advice as to how to proceed from here. Syaoran wasn't exactly...knowledgeable when it came to dealing with women. And if Sakura Kinomoto was indeed going to stay here in Basick Valley, no one outside of this pantry closet could know about it.

"Her name is Sakura Kinomoto. She is the daughter of the healer woman who predicted the future to me five years ago. She was captured that night and dragged before the High Lord, who no doubt forced her cooperation by threatening her life or that of her brother. She escaped and has traveled here seeking protection from those that would pursue her. To add to it, she is under the protection of my clan, granted by my old village Elder before he died."

Eriol swallowed, trying to absorb that onslaught of information.

"Anything else?"He asked, his voice suddenly dry.

Syaoran felt the words about his dreams coming forward but he paused a moment. Could he..?

"She is also the person that I have been sharing dreams with for the past five years."

Eriol sighed.

"This is just great." He mumbled, leaning against one of the shelves for support.

Syaoran stood with his arms crossed over his chest, waiting for Eriol to come up with his thoughts or decision on the matter. Eriol was going over in his head all the facts he had just been told, trying to gather from them what to do about this Seer that was currently upstairs with Tomoyo. He bit his lip. Aside from the rumors and stories that circled around her, Eriol knew nothing about her. There was no way he could reach a decision about what to do with her if he knew nothing about who she was personality and loyalty wise...

That thought made Eriol start. A realization dawned on him with kind of tortured slowness.

It didn't matter.

All that Syaoran just told him, it was all ilrelevent. All of it. Down to the dreams. For Eriol, there was only one thing, one question he would need the answer to, in order to make his decision. Eriol smiled slowly.

"Syaoran, do you trust this woman?"

The twenty year old didn't answer. Eriol looked over at his friend, trying to pick out his features in the dim light, hoping that he could garner something of his thoughts from them. He got nothing, Syaoran was far too good at hiding his emotions behind a blank mask.

Syaoran was having some trouble. Some serious trouble. He couldn't tell Eriol no, that would probably lead to Eriol either locking Sakura up in the jail, or simply kicking her out of Basick Valley all together, winter be damned. Eriol wasn't heartless, but he wasn't about to risk the lives of his people for one woman who might be in serious need of protection. But to tell Eriol yes, meant he wouldn't be suspious of her any longer, neither of them could afford that. Just because Syaoran knew that he would protect her as per his responsibility, that did not mean he was going to trust the woman. Syaoran mentally flinched when he recalled his promise to the dying Nadeshiko. How could he keep that now?

Syaoran thought about Sakura. He thought about the shared dreams, the shared bits of life that had accumulated over the past five years. There were things about her that he understood, knew, and accepted. He knew that she had never willingly served the High Lord, he could feel it, could recall it from all of their shared moments. But at the same time, he knew that as long as the High Lord was around, he would directly affect Sakura's actions. As such, she could not, under any circumstance, be trusted. Slave or not, forced or not, she was, and would always be, the High Lord's Seer. Until the High Lord's death, that is. Hopefully that day would be tomorrow. Perhaps he would die of something like...a stray arrow, no wait, a tumble from a high balcony, oooh, even better a livestock stampede.

The amber-eyed young man shook himself, and answered the still awaiting Eriol.

"Yes."

Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.

* * *

The door to the room was knocked on. Sakura knew then that it wasn't Li. So she snatched up her cloak, and threw it around her shoulders. She yanked the hood up, and returned to sitting at Tomoyo's side. 

"Come in."

She called loudly. The door opened reveling the ex-Prince of Arcadia himself. Sakura gulped and silently cursed Li wherever the hell he was. Eriol Hiirazagawa had his hands full carrying a tray, so he kicked the door shut with his foot and also kneeled next to the bedside.

"You must be overly warm in that cloak."

"I'm fine." Sakura whispered. She was beginning to wonder what the hell Li had been thinking leaving her alone with one of the many people that would just love for her to fall off a high cliff somewhere. If Eriol, or anyone else in this valley, discovered her true identity, she didn't want to ponder what would happen. Eriol suddenly turned to her.

"Would you mind holding up her head? I need to get her to drink this."

Eriol held up a large mug of some sweet smelling liquid. Sakura, not trusting her voice, nodded. She carefully climbed onto the pallet by Tomoyo, and lifted the unconscious girl's head into her lap. Eriol took the mug of dark syrupy liquid in one hand, and with the utmost care, he gently took Tomoyo's chin in his other. Sakura, despite her pounding heart, couldn't help but notice his actions towards her friend. The young seer carefully watched, knowing she would be recounting it all, to the last detail to Tomoyo when she woke up.

Administering the medicine was a slow process. Eriol would pour just a small amount into Tomoyo's mouth, and then Sakura would tip the young woman's head back, encouraging her natural reflexes to swallow. The entire process was passed in a thick silence. One large mug of medicine later, Sakura returned Tomoyo's head to her pillow and carefully climbed off the pallet to resume her position at Tomoyo's side. Eriol moved the tray to one of the many stacks of books, and he too sat at Tomoyo's bedside. Sakura was arranging Tomoyo's hair, pulling it away from her damp face and neck, when Eriol suddenly handed her a cool cloth for the sick girl's forehead. As she took if from his offered hand, the young man finally spoke.

"Why have you come here, Mistress Seer?"

Sakura visibly tensed at his choice of words, her muscles readying herself to run if necessary. Eriol of course, noticed.

"Syaoran says he trusts you," Eriol continued, "He of course is lying to me, so that I won't throw you out of this valley. His reasons for that are his own, and I understand them. I don't, however, understand you."

Sakura's mouth was suddenly very dry.

"He told you?" She whispered, her hands clenching into fists.

"Yes, he did."

"Are you going to throw me out?"

"Depends on your answer, doesn't it?"

Sakura looked over at Eriol very carefully. There was no anger in his position or his gaze, which was fixed on her shadowed face. His piercing navy blue eyes were just staring at her, patiently waiting for an answer. Sakura took a deep and steadying breath, then pulled down her hood. Eriol showed no change, but now he stared directly into her eyes.

"I ask that you tell me the truth, please. You may trust me with this information, even if I find that I do not want you in this valley, I won't tell anyone that you were here, or where you go. You have my word."

Sakura gave him a wane smile.

"I'm not entirely used to taking people at their word, your highness. I'm sure you understand why."

Eriol's lips quirked into a half smile at her small joke. He broke their staring contest and settled his eyes on a more safe sight, Tomoyo's sleeping face.

"Yes, I guess I can understand that. But I'll ask the truth of you all the same, Miss Seer."

"Sakura. Please call me Sakura."

"Then what do you have to tell me, Miss Sakura?"

Sakura looked at the young ex-Prince. He had turned to face her again, but his gaze was much less intense. There was still no trace of anger, or suspicion, just calm. He was patiently awaiting her story. Sakura silently chewed on her lower lip, considering just how much information she could trust him with. There was a feeling rising in her that she hadn't felt in years, loyalty. The young man sitting beside her had once been her sovereign, and a good one at that. She hadn't been so young when Arcadia fell to not know what the royal family had been like as people. And Sakura felt, as an Arcadian, she did owe this man something. To add to this feeling, there was the knowledge that in order for her to stay here in Basick Valley, she would need this man's trust. So, Sakura slowly began her story. It came out halting at first, starting at the very beginning when she was a small child, running across the continent with her mother and brother. As she got further and further with the story, the words began to flow more.

Sakura recounted truthfully the occurrences of the night that the Li Clan village was attacked, she told Eriol about the High Lord's deal, and what made her choose to become his Seer. She told him about her first job, finding the best way to conquer Cornith. She even told him about Kero, announcing the creature's presence and making him come out of her bag for Eriol to see. Sakura talked and talked, recounting five years of work, five years of slavery, and five years of sadness. She told him about how she came across Tomoyo, how the dark haired girl and Kero helped her escape. She told him about the journey here. There were only two things that she left out. The first was the true powers of the Seer's Cards. With out the wand to activate them, the knowledge was pointless anyway. And she felt that she didn't want anyone to know just how powerful her magic could be; better to have at least one ace up her sleeve. The second thing she didn't mention was her dreams of Syaoran. That was simply far too personal.

Eriol, for his part, listened silently. The only time he spoke was to introduce himself to the diminutive yellow creature that had tumbled from Sakura's rucksack. He watched her the entire time, considering each part of her story, and how she told it. Never once did she falter, or seem insincere. Nearing the end of her monologue, Eriol decided that she was indeed telling the truth, or she was simply a one of a kind actress.

The young seer concluded her story with Tomoyo'a sickness, and Kero flying them through most of the pass. Thus explaining how they were able to get here in the first place. Silence settled once again after Sakura stopped talking. Eriol simply sat, still processing facts of her story in his mind. He did however turn his eyes to Kero, who was sitting in his mistress's lap.

"You are an interesting creature."

Eriol remarked, marveling inwardly at the complex spells it would have taken to bring him and his partner into existence.

"You humans ain't so bad yourselves."

Kero said haughtily, flying up and then settling on Sakura's shoulder so he could look the mage in the eyes. Eriol chuckled in response.

"Well that was quite a tale Miss Sakura."

"It is true your highness, every part."

"Oh, I have no doubt. For one, it coincides with what Syaoran told me, and I could tell you weren't lying. Your eyes are quite expressive you know. And please call me Eriol. I am no longer a Prince."

Sakura tilted her head to the side, curious.

"You are to me, your highness."

Eriol sighed heavily, running a hand through his black hair.

"I have no country, Sakura. I no longer warrant the title."

"A country doesn't make a monarch, your highness. Land or territory has nothing to do with it. Citizens are what make a monarch. You still have loyal subjects my lord, therefore, you still are a Prince in my eyes."

Eriol turned to stare at her. She was smiling at him.

"You make an interesting point. But still, I'd rather you called me Eriol, I don't answer to 'your highness' anymore."

Sakura chuckled softly, and nodded her head in agreement. There was a small pause of silence, broken this time by Sakura.

"So may I stay here...Eriol?"

She tried out the name, it would take some getting used to, she decided. Eriol looked over at Tomoyo, he was happy to note that there was some color back in her cheeks.

"Of course you may, Sakura. And I thank you for bring Tomoyo here."

At this, Sakura grinned, a mischievous sparkle suddenly coming to her eyes. Eriol noticed and couldn't help but feel just a tad bit unsettled by it.

"She missed you very much, you know."

Eriol said nothing, since he could think of no reply. Had it been just a bit brighter in the room, Sakura would have seen the slight flush that crept onto Eriol pale cheeks.

The door suddenly opened, and Syaoran came in a step, then stopped when he took in the sight of Sakura with her hood down and grinning like a mischievous child, and Eriol who was looking rather unbalanced with a pale pink blush staining his face. However, before Syaoran could come up with a sarcastic comment on the scene (it wasn't like he had material ready for this kind of thing. I mean come on, Eriol? Blushing?) Eriol beat him to it.

"Syaoran, I never realized you had such...interesting and powerful political connections. For something you seem to loathe entirely, you certainly have a talent for it. I've just informed Miss Sakura that she will be staying with us for as long as she wishes."

There was long pause. Syaoran's blank face that he had entered with suddenly changed, much to Sakura's surprise. Syaoran's features twisted into a fierce scowl at Eriol's tone, but as he opened his mouth to retort he took note of Sakura's presence, and thought better of it. He snapped his mouth shut, and flushed a slight red color. He took a step back, shut the door with a loud slam, and stomped away. Back in the room, Eriol began to laugh at his friend's antics, while Sakura was once again frustrated by Syaoran's actions.

"This is going to be an interesting winter."

Eriol finally remarked after he calmed down some, but he still was chuckling.

"Eriol? What is wrong with him? Is he always like that?"

Sakura asked, glancing at the closed door. Eriol turned to both her and Kero to explain.

"Sakura, you need to understand Syaoran's place in this community. He is the leader of these people. They may swear loyalty to me, but it's Syaoran that they'd follow into battle without hesitation. He bears this responsibility without complaint or question because that is his nature. You appearing here, unfortunately has put him in an awkward position that he wasn't prepared to deal with."

Sakura's eyes widened, at what Eriol said. This was her fault? But she didn't mean to cause Syaoran any problems. Eriol watched her face go from surprise to guilt in record time, and rushed to reassure her.

"Sakura, don't feel guilty about it. There wasn't anywhere else you could have come to hide from the High Lord. This is Syaoran's problem, he must work through it on his own, he'd have it no other way."

"You said awkward position. What did you mean?"

Sakura asked.

"Well, Syaoran knows that he has to protect you, his reason for that are his, so don't ask me to explain them to you. Anyways, while feeling he must protect you, he also feels he owes the people of this valley the same exact protection and loyalty. He has some long-standing issues for his "failures" back at Aldon, and is trying to make up for them. So you see? One the one hand he must protect you from harm, harm that would come in the form of angry villagers at this point, but on the other hand those angry villagers that he has to protect you from, he must protect and help as well, from the evil High Lord's witch. It's something that he is having trouble with. I think he feels that by keeping you a secret from them, he betrays them somehow, but to give you up to the villagers would ensure your death at their hands - another betrayal.

"He's frustrated and worried, Sakura. Winters are very long in these parts; with the pass closed there will be no escape for you should someone discover who you are. It will fall to Syaoran to protect you if that happens. And I think that scares him a little. These people mean a lot to Syaoran."

Sakura was staring at her hands at this point, suddenly understanding Syaoran's callous treatment of her. He resented having to protect her, and, in a way, betraying the people he had come to care for.

"I'm sorry."

Eriol smiled and reached out to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. Sakura looked up at the gesture.

"Sakura, while apologies are a necessary part of our culture, they mean little in this case. This is the situation that we have been given through little fault of our own. These events were set into motion years ago. Don't apologize to Syaoran, or me instead, make sure that none of us are ever put into a position that we must choose sides. You will have to be very, very careful from now on. Rumors that the High Lord's Seer is no longer in Velaterra have reached even our ears, and those green eyes of yours far to rare for anyone to accept your sudden presence as a coincidence. I know this sounds familiar to your old life, but don't go anywhere by yourself, and stay close to Syaoran."

Sakura nodded and agreed with his request, knowing that unlike the High Lord's orders, these were in fact, for her own protection.

"I don't think he'll be to happy about that."

Eriol laughed again, making Sakura recall a previous question.

"Eriol, this is rather serious stuff, what about it made you laugh so hard earlier?"

"Oh that? Well, it's been years since I've seen anything get to Syaoran like you are now. I was starting to think he had stopped being human. Plus, I had forgotten how flustered he could get, it was quite entertaining."

* * *

**Qinte, Hummai (southwest of Yanit, in the area known as the Midplains) **

**1st of the Tenth Moon Month **

"Do you see 'em?"

"Yea, they're all in the tavern. 'Cept the perimeter guards, but I can see a collection of drinking flasks out."

"Alight, that's all we needed, let's get back to the meeting."

The two young children, no more than twelve, turned from their mutual hiding place behind the outhouse of the guard quarters at the main gate, and raced across the empty square. They stuck to the shadows, avoiding the bright moonlight at all cost, making sure they were not seen. Quickly making their way through the small town, they ducked into the residential area, and hurried to a small back alley between two homes. The boy stood look out, while the girl crouched down and unlocked a cellar door set in the ground. She climbed down the steps, and then whispered for the boy to do the same. The boy looked carefully about, making sure there wasn't anyone at any windows, or in the street beyond the alley entrance before following. He shut the door carefully behind him, plunging them both into darkness.

The two picked their way across the cellar floor to the far wall. The girl raised her hand and rapped smartly on the wall four times. There was a long pause, and then the sound of a bolt being drawn back. A small section of the wall, maybe two feet wide, swung inwards and admitted the two into the secret room under the house. The room was small, barely enough to hold all who were present. The floors, walls and even parts of the ceiling were all covered in rough weave rugs, making the room effectively sound proof. Sitting cross-legged on the floor were over two- dozen people, most of them of a younger generations, late teens and early twenties. The middle aged were sparingly represented, but there were quite a few elderl

At the front of the room there was a large tapestry, it wasn't the typical scenes customary for Hummai rug weaving either, it was a scaled embroidery of the continent of Isha, complete with dots for major cities, areas of desert, mountains, forest, and rivers clearly marked, as well as country lines. Standing in front of the tapestry were two people, the first was an elderly woman, well past childbearing age. Her face was wrinkled and her back bent, but her eyes still held the sparkle of a sharp mind masked by age. Her silver hair was braided in a short braid, but during the long day several wisps had pulled free and now fuzzed about her head like a silver halo. The other person was a young man, clearly of Arcadian decent. He had the black hair and traditional dark eyes; his pale skin however, had been tanned by the past five years spent in the south.

"All clear, Jeci, Nanna. Fourteen perimeter guards, and fourteen flasks."

"Perfect, let's get started." Remarked the young man, Jeci.

He looked at the older woman, Nanna, to all who nodded once. Jeci then pulled a travel worn piece of paper from his shirt and held it up.

"This is Basick Valley's dispatch, it has traveled over five hundred miles in as many months to get here. And it seems that the time has come for us to finally go forward with our plans."

There was a rush of excited whispers in the room. Jeci raised his hands for silence so he could continue.

"The ex-Prince of Arcadia thanks us for our continued support of Basick Valley and the people there. However, he asks that we hold off our plan of action until next year."

That brought a groan to everyone's lips. No one wanted to suffer through another winter of pirate raids and outlaw attacks on their town. They had had enough months ago and rose up to not only defeat those who were preying on them, but also throw out the incompetent and corrupt army soldiers that had been sent here to "protect" them. That unfortunately led to the Southern Army General himself leading troops down into the midplains to put at stop to such actions. Nanna had almost been arrested for conspiracy to revolt against the High Lord of Hummai.

"I know what you are all thinking and I understand, but please hear the reasons behind this request."

Jeci waited for silence before continuing again.

"Hiirazagawa explains that if we were to spend this winter training, planning, building up our defenses and working with other towns and cities with the same problem we could have a greater chance at success. Also, if we were to wait until after the spring melts, half of the High Lord's army would be in the north, once again trying to take the Valley, and we would have less to worry about. We could, in theory, force the High Lord on to two fronts and hopefully exhaust some of his resources."

Jeci was indeed an Arcadian. He lived with his family in the southern parts of the Western Woods of Arcadia. When the Vasan had swept through there destroying villages, he had escaped with his family and gone south. The plan had been to seek refuge inside Hummai then travel to Cornith. They didn't get very far before word reached them of Hummai's involvement in the conquering of Arcadia. Jeci, his family and many of the villagers were at a loss. They were on the wrong side of the battlefield. They had little choice but to assimilate themselves into the southern cities, disappearing from view until things calmed down. It wasn't until the war was over that they realized how lucky they had been. The Vasan forces, unlike the Hummai, didn't kill their victims, simply displaced them. And they were excluded from the slavery that afflicted any of the Arcadians past Cornith.

Now, five years later, the oportunity had risen to help these people, and strike a blow at the man responsible for so much destruction. The High Lord.

Many people tended to forget an important fact about the midplains area. It wasn't always Hummai land. Anyone with memories of a time before twenty years ago would be happy to whisper in your ear the name of the proud, rich country that ruled over these lands.

Pontira.

Nanna took the floor from Jeci with a smile, and Jeci respectively bowed as he took a seat. The older woman looked at the young faces and then the older ones. The older ones all knew what was going through her mind. They all had similar thoughts.

"I find myself agreeing with the young Prince. If we were to lie in wait this winter, conserving our resources, stock piling food and money, then come spring we could deliver a blow that the High Lord won't soon forget."

That seemed to cheer up everyone in the room. But there was still some doubt on the young people's faces. Nanna straightened as much as she could.

"I know you younger folk want to act now, fight now, but you must understand that we, I mean the older generations, do not mean for this...uprising to simply be a way for the High Lord to pay attention to our suffering. We have a much larger bone to pick with him. I would like to point out to you youngin's the fact that none of you are Hummain. Not a single one. You are all Pontiraian. You don't remember your mother country, mostly because its boarders were erased from maps before you were born. But do not doubt what I say. The customs, culture, and people that made Pontira what it was, are still here today. The same goes for Racili, and for Tallin. If you look at our map of places that are also riddled with similar feelings of unrest, you might just be able to see the old countries."

Nanna turned; she suddenly reached out and took the ink brush from the hand of the scribe who was taking down what was being said. She then marched over and drew with the black ink on the map. People watched open mouthed with surprise as she quickly outlined the boarders of forgotten countries. What was once just two counties had suddenly been divided into six. Nanna dropped the brush into the lap of the scribe and then turned to the members of the meeting again.

"That was what Isha was, just a mere twenty years ago. But despite what the High Lord would have you believe, we are still here. We are still living as we always have. The Racili, the Tallinese, the Arcadians, and the Pontiraians, we are all still here. And we mean to fight."

A hushed cheer went up at Nanna's words, muffled by the rugs that protected their secret room. Paint dripped off the tapestry and onto the floor. And the members of the meeting all huddled together and began to outline out their plans.

* * *

A/N: I do not own any of the characters used in this fictional work, nor do I stake any claim on them with the publishing of this piece.

to miss firegoddess: thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou. oi vey, editing is the bane of my existance. thank you so much to doing it for me.

huzzah! chappie number 12 in da bag. well, we are moving right along. i know this chapter was a bit long in coming, but for some reason it was kinda hard to write out. damn writers block.

please stay tuned for more. next chapter will include eriol and tomoyo's first conversation in five years. we'll check in on his supreme evilness, the high lord. and swing by and look in on yuki and toya. syaoran and sakura may be in there somewhere (wink, wink, nudge, nudge, wack upside the head with a brick).


	13. Part Three: Backlash

Fate Guides My Steps

Chapter 13: Backlash and Truce

Author: YoseiAmbereyes (Jade)

Editor: FireGoddess

* * *

**Trinsdell, Vasan 2nd of the Tenth Moon Month  
**  
"You called for me my lord?" 

The young advisor bowed low as he spoke, bending at the waist and then sweeping his hand to press against his heart.

The King of Vasan looked up from his desk, located in his informal study that he usually retired to when he desired peace, and privacy.

"Yes, Giterby, I did. Please, take a seat. There is no reason for such social antics here. We are both men."

Giterby didn't know what to make of the King at this moment. He had only been at the palace working for a year now, and as far as he knew the king had taken no particular notice of him before. None the less, Giterby did as his sovereign asked and took a seat in front of the impressive oak desk. The study was surprisingly small. It had a kind of cozy atmosphere inspired no doubt by the ceiling to floor bookcases on all the walls and the large fireplace in the wall to the right of the desk. There were two overstuffed armchairs sitting in front of the desk, one of which Giterby sank into.

"How may I be of service, my lord?"

The Vasan king retreated from his hunched over position and leaned back in his chair. The large man stretched a little and folded his hands over his bulging mid section.

"Giterby, I have spoken with several of the other advisors about you. They all have nothing but praise when it comes to your knowledge about history, anthropology, and psychology. However, it seems you have some rather vocal concerns about the state of Vasan's economy in relation to Hummai. I've called you here to speak with you about those concerns."

If it were at all possible, Giterby was sure that his stomach would succeed in dropping through his entire body and landing on the floor. He had no idea that his idle comments about Hummai's trading practices had bothered so many people. He mentally started to bang his head on a hard surface. His mother was right, he talked far too much.

"My lord, if I have caused you offense with my ramblings please allow me to apol-"

"Please, Giterby, please stop."

The young advisor stopped. He had turned quite pale however. The king rushed to assure the young man.

"I am not angry, offended, or upset with you for your "ramblings" as you put it. It's actually quite the opposite. In fact, I'm quite impressed."

Giterby stared at the king open mouthed.

"I-Impressed, my lord?"

The king nodded absently, he was searching through the papers on his desk, looking for something in particular that he had drawn up specifically for this meeting. It was lying under an agriculture report from the conquered western woods of old Arcadia. He frowned a little at the sight of that document. How apt, he thought, before pulling out the sheet he wanted.

"Yes Giterby, impressed. You are the only one on my senior advisory council that has noticed Hummai's connection with our country's finical problems. To be perfectly honest, I'm rather disappointed in the rest of them."

Giterby swallowed, his stomach had returned to its rightful place in his abdomen. He now was quite curious at what the king was saying.

"You mean I'm right? All that money that should be in our coffers is really going to Hummai?"

The king handed over the parchment that he had pulled from the piles on his desk. The young advisor leaned forward and accepted it. His eyes started at the top and began to read, as he got further and further along, reading down the columns of numbers and figures, his eyes grew wider and wider.

"You must be kidding, your highness. There must be some kind of mistake in these numbers."

Giterby said slowly. His hands were shaking so much that he lowered them to his lap. The papers hung limply, bending over his knee making the top line clearly visible: Summary of Taxes, Payments, and Tariffs Paid to Hummai (1670 - 1675).

"There is no mistake. I reviewed the records and put that list together my self."

"But this is insane! No country should be charging this much to another. It's almost like you're paying them rent!"

There was a long pause of heavy silence as it slowly dawned on the young advisor how just how accurate his words were. The king just smiled at the young man sadly. Giterby slouched back in his leather chair and closed his eyes.

"How long has this been going on? I know it says 1670 here..."

"Hummai has been effectively blackmailing this country for twenty years, ever since Racili fell. So long as we continue to pay the High Lord's outrageous taxes and tariffs, he leaves us alone. It's simply bribery in politically correct form. It is his strategy you see, suck a country dry, and then take it over. The High Lord has been doing it for years. The only reason we have lasted so long is because I converted so much of our farmable land to mining. I had hoped that with the land we gained in the war with Arcadia five years ago, that we could continue to produce enough food. That plan, however, has backfired. The land that was cleared of forest is proving hard to tend. The price of food goes up, and so does the price of everything else. At this rate, we will be unable to continue to pay Hummai, we will fall into debt, and the High Lord will move to conquer us just like he has every other country on this continent."

Giterby gaped; his mind couldn't form words to respond to this information. Not only was the fact that his country was facing obliteration at the hands of one of the cruelest dictators in years hard to grasp, but the fact that the king was openly admitting it to him, Summer Giterby, was also astounding.

"W-Why?"

The king's features hardened as he recalled his recent interactions with the High Lord.

"The man is empty, Giterby. He is lacking all things that would make him human. He seeks to fill the void within himself by taking more and more. I am at a loss how such a...creature could come to exist in this world." The King of Vasan said bitterly.

He turned his gaze away from Giterby and to the fire in the fireplace. Giterby struggled to regain motor control.

"What do we do next, my lord? How do we defend against this?"

The king sighed and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his desk. He looked seriously at the young advisor, staring straight into the younger man's blue eyes.

"There is no defense against this, Giterby. The High Lord could crush us when ever he wishes too. And it will be very soon. Judging from the various spy reports I've been receiving from around the continent, next spring is going to be very interesting for the High Lord."

There was a pause as the king took a second to smirk. The reports had been quite uplifting to put it simply. Basick Valley set for another winter, and the soft whispering sounds of rebellion in the south. He had no doubt the High Lord was aware of both. That didn't change the fact that they were still problems he would have to rectify.

"I need your help, Giterby."

"My help? What can I do, my lord?"

"Don't underestimate yourself. Not only are you smart, but you also have one of the most extensive connection networks I've ever seen."

Giterby flushed a bright red. He had inherited quite a few of his father's political and social connections. While the family of Giterby had fallen out of the more wealthy circles years and years ago, they had made a wealth of loyal friends thought the social classes. Giterby himself had made a fair few friends while working his way through school, and the lower levels of capital politics. People knew him to be honest, sharp, and smart, and often came to him with problems in need of solving. He had wracked up quite a few debts he could call on at any time.

"Er...I guess you could say that, my lord."

"Once again, you also are the only one in my senior council who has noticed how serious our finical troubles are. As a result you are just the man I need for this job."

Giterby blinked.

"What job?"

The Vasan king smiled in response, more of a smirk actually. Giterby shifted, suddenly very uncomfortable.

"Mutiny."

* * *

**Scitrind, Hummai **

**2nd of the Tenth Moon Month  
**  
_Some one was singing. No...not quite singing, more like a kind of breathy humming. It was comforting, calming. There was a gentle rocking motion, he was moving slowly, back and forth, back and forth. _

_"Toya...Toya, love." _

_He felt the need to open his eyes. But he was just so comfortable, so sleepy; he couldn't bring himself to do it. He raised his head just a little though, as if to acknowledge that he could hear who was speaking to him. _

_"I'm sorry Toya, you need to wake up. Can't you hear your sister crying?" _

_It became clear to him that who ever had been humming, was now speaking to him. And if he listened hard, he could hear the whimpers of someone else. They were really far away. And they needed help. He opened his eyes, and looked up. There was the smiling face of his mother. He knew it was her. Like he knew that the sky was blue at noon, and that the snow was cold. Her smile reached all the way to her vibrant green eyes. _

_Green eyes... _

_"Toya! Could you get your sister? Dinner's ready!" _

_He wasn't in his mother's lap anymore. He was standing outside. He looked over his shoulder to see his mother's willowy form moving around the table in the kitchen. He was looking through an open window. He turned; he needed to find his sister. _

_His sister? _

_Yes...he did have a sister. _

_His eyes looked about, there was thick woods surrounding the little house they lived in. He took in a deep breath, and opened his mouth. _

_"Kaiju!!!! Where are you?! Mom says dinner is ready!" _

_He yelled as loud as he could. There was an exasperated sigh behind him. _

_"Toya, I could have yelled for her. Go find her." _

_He gave his mother a sheepish grin, one that was answered by her chuckling and putting food on the table. Toya turned once more and started walking down a twisting path that lead deeper into the woods. _

_"Kaiju!" _

_He called as he hurried down the path; the house disappeared behind a screen of green foliage. Suddenly, the sound of someone fast approaching made him whirl to the left. There was some one running through the woods towards him. _

_"Quit callin' me a monster!"_

_Said a young, female voice. _

_The brush parted and someone unrecognizable at the speed she was going, barreled out and into him. He jerked back from the impact._

Toya awoke with a start. He sat up in his bed, his sheets twisted about his legs and torso. He looked about wildly, his eyes landing on the one constant in his life.

Yuki…

The young mage was fast asleep in the bed next to his. There was a waning moon blazing its strong moon beams in through the window on the other side of his companion's bed. It struck the mage, and made his hair seem to glow in the otherwise dark room.

Toya rubbed a hand over his face, and flopped back on his bed. They were in Scitrind. They were waiting on orders from the High Lord for their next move. They were in one of the few inns in the barrack city. Toya glanced over at his friend again, calming his heavy breathing, and racing heart. Slowly, he thought back to his dream.

His mother. He could remember his mother!

An unstoppable smile made its way to his lips. He closed his eyes and brought forth the image of his once forgotten mother. He could see her! He could picture her dark wavy hair, her pale skin, her happy smile, and her bright green eyes.

Green eyes…

Toya's eyes snapped open as he remembered the other person he had heard, but hadn't seen in his dreams. He had a sister. Toya frowned, deep furrows forming in his brow and around his mouth. There was something important her, something…vital about that fact. Toya knew he had a sister. But she must have died in the raid with the rest of his family.

Toya nodded to himself. Yes, that was it. They had both died in the raid five years ago.

The young Colonel rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes. He could remember part of his family. But that didn't change the fact that they were dead.

* * *

**Basick Valley , Northern Drume Mountians**

**2nd of the Tenth Moon Month**

Syaoran didn't sleep at all. He didn't even try. Instead, he spent the night in the main stables with Rollo, thinking. He was chasing his thoughts around, trying to find some conclusion that he was comfortable with, that he could work with.

Sakura had to be protected. There was no threat from the High Lord while winter protected the Valley. No, the threat to the Seer would come in the forms of the citizens of Basick Valley . How did he protect her from people he was responsible for? Loyal to? Eriol clearly got along with her, something that surprised Syaoran. Then again, Eriol enjoyed any chance to rattle Syaoran's cage. But at the same time, Eriol liking her could only ensure her place here...dam it.

Some time around dawn, Syaoran pushed himself from the pile of sweet smelling hay he had been reclining in and picked up a pitch fork he had been staring at for the past hour. He felt that physical work always helped him clear his mind, and put his thoughts in order. So, Syaoran started at the far end of the large barn and began to methodically muck the stables. He quickly worked up a sweat, and removed his coat, and outer shirt. He then returned to work now dressed only in his breeches and the loose linen undershirt that allowed for freer movement. As his body fell into a comforting rhythm, he felt his mind return to his previous thoughts.

He didn't want her here.

If he was completely honest with himself, that was the bottom line, the true reality of all his torturous thinking.

Syaoran stopped and stood still for a moment as he let that thought wash around in his conscious. His grip on the pitch fork tightened making his knuckles turn white. He twisted it in his grip a little, feeling the ground give beneath the end of the wooden handle.

He didn't want her here; she disrupted and threatened to ruin everything he had struggled to build here for these people, for himself. This little niche he had so painstakingly carved from the ruthless wilderness, and protected from the pitiless assaults each summer from Hummai forces was threatened by her mere presence here.

_I don't want to be responsible for her safety!!_

He practically screamed in his mind. After his admission of that, Syaoran threw the pitch fork away from himself in disgust. He then turned smartly on his heel and stormed from the dark interior of the barn and into the lightening outside. He all but stomped over to the well and pushed the handle of the hand pump down with a little more force than necessary. The whole platform jerked as the handle reached as far down as it would go and jumped in his grasp as he inadvertently tried to push it farther. Syaoran sighed and relented, holding his frustration at himself at bay, as he finished filling a small wooden bucket; normally.

He scooped a handful into his hands, and guided it to his mouth. For the first time he began to notice how cold it was outside without his other shirt and coat. The early winter winds were not to be underestimated, Syaoran decided. They were softer, and less intense than their successors would be, but their caress could still be deadly if he stayed outside to long. None the less, Syaoran tipped his head back, and let the frigid breeze comb through his unruly brown hair and whistle past his ears. He felt the sweat on his face; neck and arms chill instantly, cooling his body from his arduous work.

The sun was rising in the east, as always. With the tall mountains shielding the valley, sunrises came much later in the day than what was considered normal for most. But that didn't keep the new sunlight from outlining the blue and white peaks in the distance with molten gold. The golden plating that the mountains in the east was given was reflected off the snow, layering the mountains to the west. The result was a general lightening of the entire valley, signaling the start of a new day. The sun wouldn't show her lovely face for another few hours.

Syaoran closed his eyes, and just breathed in the morning. He thought back to his mentor, wondering, not for the first time, or the last, what he would do in this situation. The Elder had been the only role model he had known. His father had passed on long before Syaoran could know him. The Elder had been his mentor, his teacher, his confidant, and, for lack of a better term, his adoptive father. It was only now, years after his death that Syaoran could fully appreciate all of these roles the older man had played for his younger self.

The Elder had carried his burden of leadership with quiet strength and a consent calm demeanor. He made it seem as if he never once resented, hated, or despised the weight that had been forced onto his shoulders. He made it look easy. But perhaps, just perhaps, Syaoran started to think, it really wasn't. Maybe the flawed piece of his leadership wasn't himself, but his ideas about how leading people should be.

Maybe all leaders resented, at times, the burden placed on their shoulders; but what made them a leader? What set them apart? Was it their choice to bear that burden to the best of their abilities anyway? Syaoran was surprised by the truth he could feel in that idea. He felt right, as if his old mentor was smiling down at him as he just discovered an important answer. He didn't want Sakura Kinomoto in this valley. But she was going to be staying. He didn't want to protect her. But he would anyway. And he would do so with all powers, and talents he possessed, and, if necessary, to the last beat of his heart.

Syaoran opened his eyes to the sprawling wilderness that had been untamable to all that lived here. It remained untouched, undisturbed by the presence of the town. It was clear to Syaoran that as a race, humans were fleeting. These mountains, these trees, this sight, would outlive all that he could build, create, or even imagine. Strangely enough, he found comfort there. All of this was just a passing sunbeam, a fleeting image that may not even be remembered in the larger scheme of things.

Syaoran returned to the stables to finish what he had started.

* * *

Sakura tried, and failed at getting a good sleep last night. However, seeing Tomoyo's face regaining a healthy pallor had cheered, and reenergized her considerably. After checking in on her still unconscious friend, Sakura made her way very warily down the stairs. Eriol had stressed to her once more before leading her to another room upstairs where she could sleep, that she had to remain unrecognized. With that warning still in mind, Sakura had changed her clothes, and then slung her cloak about her shoulders and pulled the hood up. The kitchen was quiet; it seemed she was up rather early. 

There were only three rooms on the third floor, Tomoyo was asleep in one, one had been locked, and the last she had slept in. She didn't remember much of late last night only that after a quick dinner with Eriol at Tomoyo's side, she had begun to feel more and more exhausted. It was like the past few weeks of endless travel, and constant fear caught up to her the moment she started to feel even the least bit safe. And Eriol, noticing this, lead her to the room, and Sakura tumbled into the unmade pallet without question.

Sakura, in hindsight, realized she should have asked just whose bed it was she had been given. Although the smell of male musk, trees, and spice sort of gave the identity of the owner away. Sakura sighed; she did not need to give Li more reasons to be irritated with her. She resolved to sleep in Tomoyo's room tonight, or stake out a claim in the barn.

With the kitchen deserted, Sakura knew of only one other place that she could look for Li. It was the only other place she had been thus far. So, Sakura cut through the small kitchen and the even smaller parlor area to the outside. She felt her chest expand as she took a deep breath of the cold morning air. The barn, with the main stables was just across the street, and luck was with her this morning because she spotted her quarry walking into the said barn.

The young mage hurried across the road, and despite not seeing anyone, pulled her hood up farther making sure her whole face was in shadow.

Sakura had had a chance to do some thinking about what Eriol had told her last night. In between her short bursts of sleep, and this morning as she lay amongst the warm covers, Sakura had come to a conclusion that she needed to share with the young rebel warrior. It was to be a truce of sorts.

She walked through the open doors of the stables, and found Li mucking out the stalls. She made her presence known by treading heavily on the dirt floor, kicking up some of the loose hay strewn about. She also lowered her hood. Li halted in his chore and looked up at his company.

They simply stared at each other for a long moment. Finally Syaoran shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes.

"What?"

He asked tersely. Sakura felt herself bristling at his tone, but kept any animosity from her voice as she answered him.

"Good morning to you too, Li," She said strolling over to one of the mountain ponies in a stall to her left.

He looked oddly familiar, and she realized it was the pony Syaoran had ridden last night. She offered her hand for inspection, and the pony gave it a good sniff before relaxing. Sakura stroked his nose. Syaoran showed no outwardly changes at her actions, but Sakura could feel the change in atmosphere. She backed away from the pony, not wanting the upcoming conversation to be any harder than it had to be. She took a deep breath and began her carefully planned speech.

"I'm not welcome here. I understand this. I still don't know why you even let me in, in the first place, but I acknowledge that your reasons for that are your own. I accept that you don't want to share these details with me."

For the next part she steeled herself and met his eyes once more. She had to make him see that she was sincere, that she meant was she was about to say.

"I understand there are things you can't share with me because of who I am. I promise I won't pry into your business anymore. But in return, Syaoran Li, I want your promise that you will never lie to me. I would rather you tell me that you just can't, or won't tell me something than lie to me. Deal?"

Silence.

More silence.

His mountain pony nickered and shifted nervously in his stall as the tense atmosphere increased more and more. The two continued to stare each other down, despite the animal's discomfort.

Finally, Sakura let out a frustrated huff, turned and made to storm out of the barn much like he did not moments before. But she was stopped by a quiet admission from him, so soft she almost passed it off as his annoyed mutterings.

"Deal."

She whirled around. He was still standing exactly where he had been; still holding on to the pitch fork, but his stance had changed. It was marginally more relaxed. That, by itself, was one hell of an improvement in Sakura's eyes. She could not hold back the bright, honestly happy smile that appeared on her face.

"Thank you, Syaoran Li."

He rolled his eyes at her again.

"Quit using my full name, and don't go running off. You'd best stay here until I can take you back across the street."

Sakura was about to open her mouth to argue that she was perfectly capable of walking across the street on her own, but stopped. Eriol's words were still fresh in her mind, and whatever this new truce that had been reached, tenitive as it was, she was unwilling to ruin it.

"Fine. Got another pitch fork lying around?"

He raised a curious eyebrow in question, but instead of voicing his doubts nodded to the wall to her right where there were several of the tools leaning. Sakura looked down at herself, then back at the doors. She would need to take her cloak off, but that would make her vulnerable should anyone walk in the stables. Syaoran saw her expression of hesitation and wordlessly walked around her and pulled the large doors shut. Sakura stared at him for a short moment, as he went back to work, unsure of what to make of that. She shook it off however, and helped herself to a pitch fork.

After draping her cloak over a nearby stall door, Sakura set to work on the other side of the barn, leading the pony out of its stall into one of the empty clean ones, and getting to work on the old one. Their work passed in mutual silence for a while, but soon Sakura fell into a mindless rhythm and she began to hum without noticing.

But Syaoran noticed.

And at the sound of her voice, her soft, quiet humming, he was painfully reminded of something he had to tell her. He stopped his movements and turned to look over his shoulder at her. Her slim form was working steadily, and admirably. She was doing a rather good job. She seemed to have found a small measure of contentment, the same kind he sought in this kind of work. He felt a bit odd relating to her. He sighed, and turned to go back to work.

He would save that conversation for another time. Let he have her peace.

* * *

**Velaterra, Hummai**

**3rd of the Tenth Moon Month**

"You called for me, my lord?"

The High Lord didn't answer. He was intently studying the large map spread out on the floor at his feet. The General Asagawa knew better than to voice his question again; so he remained still and silent where he was - standing before the raised dais.

The map in question Asagawa could clearly see from his position. It was large, at least a dozen hand spans length wise, and then perhaps ten or so down. Its picture was a detailed drawing of the continent of Isha, and all its current countries, landmasses, and water ways. It also included cities, towns, and even small villages. Thin, spidery lines outlined nobles' lands, and even courtiers' manors. It was a very busy map. Sitting on top of the map, scattered in what looked like an aimless fashion, to the general, were plain white and black stones. They were smooth, and generally round or oval shaped. The High Lord suddenly moved, his hand darting from inside his cloak, to pick up one of the white stones, laying somewhere within the boarders of Vasan, and then moving it a little to the left.

"You are going on a trip, General," the High Lord said, his voice quiet and measured as always.

His eyes never looked up from the map as he addressed his subordinate. He reached inside his cloak and pulled out a new black stone. He leaned forward a bit, his hand briefly hovering above the map, before decisively landing the stone over the capital of Vasan, right next to a large white one.

"Where am I going, my lord?"

"Trinsdell."

The General wracked his brain for a reason, he came up with none. But at the same time, he knew better than to ask.

"Vasan has come into some financial troubles. Their harvest was not good this year. You will be heading up a guard who will be escorting a monetary gift from my coffiers to the King of Vasan's."

"I am honored, my lord."

Not really. The General forced the words from his mouth, working hard to hold back his surprise and utter disappointment. His pride was chafing under the humiliation of being lowered to a simple escort.

"When you reach Vasan, the King, as per custom, will offer you refuge during the winter, while the harsh winter storms blow from their northern mountain ranges. You will accept this offer. You will set yourself up in the Vasan Court, and you will be watching for any suspicious movements by the king and those close to him."

His pride pacified, the General felt his curiosity pique.

"Suspious my lord?"

The High Lord pulled out a new white stone, and idly placed it in the lower reaches of the continent.

"Yes, General. Vasan has no intention of going bankrupt quietly; no matter what that foolish king could have me believe. He is planning something, something to give him more time. I just need to know what it is."

"As you wish, my lord."

"You leave in a week. You should spend some time in the library with the scribes. Familiarize yourself with Vasan's political, economic and cultural practices."

"Of course, my lord. A very wise suggestion."

The moment the last word left his mouth, the General knew he had made a grave mistake. He was vindicated by the High Lord flicking his eyes up from his map to stare at the General. Asagawa felt a frigid chill race up and down his spine, and his hands began to shake.

"It wasn't a suggestion, General."

* * *

**Basick Valley , Northern Drume Mountains **

**3rd of the Tenth Moon Month**

Tomoyo hurt. Everything just hurt. But she could feel it. That was an important change. She forced her violet eyes open, and made an effort to take in the details of the room. However, she was distracted by the overwhelming pain in her throat, chest, and abdomen. Tomoyo tried to move, but her limbs would only twitch in response. She tried to take in a deep breath, but her sore, tired, worn out lungs loudly protested. Knowing there wasn't much she could do about that at the moment, she glanced around examining the small room she was in.

The first thing that she noticed was that there were books everywhere. In simple stacks, in pyramids, in piles, in heaps, and, in walls. Crammed in there along with the multitude of books was a small dresser, complete with a mirror on its top surface, and the pallet she was laying in. Tomoyo let her eyes close as she realized she was warm all the way through for the first time in months. She tried taking in a deep breath again, this time doing it slowly, giving her chest time to get used to each expansion. As she did, she smelled a scent that was very familiar and very precious to her. She glanced again at the books, their presence suddenly taking on a new meaning.

Eriol...

The door to the room suddenly opened. Tomoyo, out of reflex, dropped her open lids and evened out her breathing. She heard someone come in quietly, and shut the door behind them. There was the sound of footsteps, and then the rustle of clothes as that someone knelt by her bead side. She heard the sound of a tray being set down, and dishes clinking together. After a few moments, she heard the creak of a book spine as it was opened, and the distant sound of cutlery scraping against china. Someone had come into her room to eat their meal.

Tomoyo opened her eyes to face the object of her affections. He hadn't changed much in five years. His face was more angular and he seemed thinner. His skin was still very pale, and his black hair was in the same bowl cut - though it badly needed a trim. He had the same round glasses perched on his nose, and the same intense dark blue eyes behind them. Those eyes were currently focused on the book in his lap, while his right hand absently moved a fork from his plate in front of him to his mouth.

Eriol felt the tell tale prickle of skin on the back of his neck that he had always associated with being watched. His eyes moved their focus from his textbook on medicinal remedies to Tomoyo's supposedly sleeping face. Instead, he found himself being thrown into the deep violet eyes of Tomoyo. He dropped his fork in surprise, and the hot contents fell right into his lap. Eriol jerked and was occupied for the next few seconds in brushing the beef curry from his pants. When he looked back at Tomoyo she had a wide smile on her lips, and her eyes were twinkling in a way that made Eriol forget himself all over again. He never thought he'd see those eyes again.

"T-Tomoyo! You're awake! Oh thank god, it was beginning to think that the treatment wasn't working. I was worried the herbs were too old, and that we'd have to find new ones, quite impossible with all this snow. I was just reading trying to find another recipe-"

Eriol clamped his hand over his mouth to stop his rambling. Syaoran would never let him live it down if he saw him rambling! He took a deep breath and tried to return to normal.

"Are you alright? Do you need anything? Forgive me for rambling please..."

Tomoyo swallowed, and winced as the movement made the walls of her dry throat contract in pain.

"Water?"

She asked. Eriol immediately responded, grabbing his own glass and helping her drink from it. Once her throat didn't feel like sand paper, she asked her next burning question.

"Sakura?"

Eriol felt an amused grin creep over his face.

"She's fine. Still sleeping I think. I must commend you on an interesting choice of friends, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo chuckled at his teasing.

"Chose? No, I hardly had a choice. Sakura's one of those people, Eriol. Like Syaoran. They have this...aura of trustworthyness and strength."

_Like you..._

Tomoyo added to herself as an afterthought.

"I know what you mean now of course. I've talked with her myself, she had quite a story to tell,"

Eriol responded, thinking back to the night before.

"So she can stay?"

"Yes, she can stay. She'll have to remain in hiding. No one in the Valley can know she's here, if they find out, none of us would be able to protect her."

Tomoyo shuddered at the thought of the townspeople discovering Sakura's identity. They would not hesitate in killing her.

"How is everyone else, Eriol? How are you? I've heard next to nothing about you all."

Eriol was at a loss as to how he should arrange his features. There was such a mixture of feelings that were rising up swiftly in him. Happiness, sadness, guilt, hope and so many others. So he settled on his poker face.

"We are all alright. We've survived. After you were captured, we pushed for Aldon. Syaoran and I were able to pull together any of the soldiers left, and defend the keep for a year. But, by the time the next spring rolled around, the Hummai forces were at the doorstep in mass. We spent that spring and summer getting pushed farther and farther back into the mountains. By mid autumn, we were here. The snows came, and sealed us in. And we have been here ever since."

"How's Syaoran doing? I imagine a hit like loosing Aldon didn't go over well with him."

Eriol felt his lips twitch into a wry smile at Tomoyo's apt deduction of Syaoran's character.

"The man blames himself for the whole thing. He takes on far too much responsibility."

Tomoyo snorted in response.

"When hasn't he?"

Tomoyo and Eriol both had gotten to know the young warrior quite well on their travels north five years ago. Tomoyo had often mentally compared the trip to the one she had just taken with Sakura. There was nothing quite like the open road when it comes to growing close to people.

"And Melin? She wasn't captured was she?"

"No, no. Melin made it all the way here. She runs a tavern just outside the village proper."

That made Tomoyo laugh, which made her clutch her sides and abdomen in pain. Eriol frowned and picked up one of her hands.

"You're chest still sore?"

Tomoyo took a moment to catch her breath and nodded.

"All that coughing has caught up with me."

Eriol made to get up.

"Let me get you some willow bark tea, it'll lessen the pain."

But Tomoyo clung to his hand, stopping him. He looked down at her face, his expression questioning.

"No, don't leave. The pain's bearable. Just...stay a bit longer."

Eriol licked his dry lips and swallowed. Tomoyo felt her cheeks flush as her words finally were processed in her stunned mind.

"I-I mean I haven't seen you in years. We still have so much to catch up on..."

There was a look in her eyes, Eriol couldn't ignore or refuse. His legs folded of their own accord as he returned to sitting by her bedside without complaint. There was a slight awkward pause before Tomoyo asked another question, this one regarding who else had made it to the Valley.

All the while, neither let go of the other's hand.

* * *

A/N: I do not own any of the characters used in this fictional piece, nor do I stake any claim on them with the publishing of this work. 

once more, the lovely editing job is all thanks to firegoddess. couldn't have done it without her.

okay, serious stuff now. for those who haven't read my author's page, i have an announcement to make. my computer has died. and it took with it five years worth of work. to top off my technology woes, my back up flash drive that carried all of my favorite, or most important documents, was corrupted by one of the stupid computers in my university computer lab. i don't have anything left. i'm sure that my fellow authors out there can relate to how absolutly and utterly depressing that is. all i can say is: thank GOD for if i hadn't published FGMS here, i would have lost the entire thing.

however, despite this major setback, i have every intention of continuing FGMS to its completion. but i ask that you all be pacient with me, since i'm going to be using alot of my free time from now on trying to rewrite, and get down as much of my lost writing as possible from my memory (which sucks, by the way). updates may be a bit more stretched out in the coming weeks. but i'll to my absolute best to continue regularlly with this story.

thanks for understanding.

p.s. the next chapter is still a mystery, even to me. but i do know that the new character giterby in trinsdell will be doing some political pussy footing around; melin will be heard from again, and our two favorite couples up in basick valley are going to start having to dodge bullets (so to speak.).


	14. Part Three: Forward

Fate Guides My Steps

Chapter 14: Moving Forward

Author: YoseiAmbereyes (Jade)

Editor: FireGoddess

* * *

**Basick Valley, Northern Drume Mountains **

**4th of the Tenth Moon Month**

Sakura and Tomoyo were in Eriol's room talking. The dark haired ex-slave had been ordered to stay in bed for the next few days while her body recuperated from the hard journey she had underwent while sick. She was still very weak, but she could sit up and hold a conversation without a problem. Sakura had taken to spending a lot of time with her friend, just talking, or working on sewing some clothes for themselves. (They only brought the bare minimum from Velaterra) It was a fair normal morning; Eriol had come in earlier to eat breakfast with the two of them, and then departed for his office next door. Lunch was soon, and Sakura was pulling on her cloak so she could run downstairs to the kitchen to pick it up.

That was when the door burst open, nearly taking it off the hinges.

"Tomoyo!! Oh my god!! I'm so glad you're okay!!"

Tomoyo stared wide-eyed, not quite over the shock of having the door kicked in, and almost exposing Sakura. Sakura for her part, backed up from the bed, and made sure her hood was pulled down.

"M-Melin!"

The young woman sat down next to Tomoyo without further ado and gave the other girl a strong hug. Tomoyo couldn't help the tears that sprung up in her eyes; she had forgotten just how much she had missed Melin. While traveling with Eriol and Syaoran five years ago, she had gotten close to Melin, she being the only other girl in the little group.

"I just heard from Syaoran that you made it here! Syaoran, that jerk! Waited three days to freakin' tell me! Can you believe that?!"

Tomoyo smiled and chuckled at Melin's exuberant nature. She took the mahogany-eyed girl's hands in her own.

"I can. Syaoran always did have trouble getting his priorities straight."

"How are you Tomoyo? Syaoran said you caught the coughing sickness."

"I did. But Eriol fixed me up quick. I'm fine now, a few more days and I'll be back to normal."

"Have you had lunch yet?"

"No, er...my friend behind you was about to go downstairs and get it for me."

Melin whirled around and her eyes fell on Sakura, who had stood off to the side silently. Melin's eyes took in her appearance, and the hood that covered her face.

"I'm sorry, I was just so excited to see Tomoyo, I didn't mean to ignore you."

Sakura smiled, even though none of them could see it. Melin was exactly as Tomoyo had described, excitable, energetic, and totally blunt.

"Perfectly understandable. You haven't seen Tomoyo in years."

Melin gave the hooded stranger a sheepish grin before standing and offering her hand.

"I'm Melin Li, pleased to meet you."

Sakura took the offered hand and shook it.

"Sakura Avalon."

She used her mother's maiden name. Melin hadn't known her that well back in the village, but using her usual last name would probably spark Melin's memory of her mother. If she discovered it was really Sakura Kinomoto, daughter of Nadeshiko, hiding behind the hood, no excuse in the world would save her from having to take it off. And that would cause all kinds of problems. As much as she liked Melin, and as much as Tomoyo trusted her judgment, both Eriol and Syaoran had been against telling her the truth about Sakura's idenity.

"Why do you keep your hood up?"

Tomoyo gave Melin a tight smile, while Sakura wracked her brain for a reasonable excuse. She chastised herself for not coming up with something plausible sooner.

"Melin. Sakura, unfortunately, had a rather cruel owner. After Sakura's mistress caught her husband staring at Sakura, she disfigured Sakura's face. She's rather self conscious."

Melin's eyes got wide, and then filled with sympathy.

"I'm so sorry. Syaoran's constantly telling me to think before speaking. I didn't mean to make you remember anything painful."

Sakura was too busy mentally thanking Tomoyo to answer right away. Luckily, Melin took this to be a painful pause.

"It's alright. I think it's better to simply get it out in the open."

Sakura said softly, lowing her head in what she hoped was a sad manner. Melin fidgeted for a moment before clapping her hands.

"Okay, you two are not allowed to eat the stuff they cook downstairs, no offense to the ladies, but they usually are more than a little busy with curing food for the winter this time of year. I'll nip over to the tavern and bring back lunch for all of us, how about that?"

Tomoyo gave her exuberant friend a wide smile.

"That sounds perfect, what do you say, Sakura?"

"Wonderful. Sounds like a plan to me."

"Great, you guys sit tight, I'll be right back!"

Melin hurried from the room, her unbound black hair swinging behind her. She shut the door with the same exuberance that she had opened it with. Sakura lowered her hood and looked gratefully at Tomoyo.

"That was some fast thinking, thank you."

"It was the best I could come up with so quickly. Will that cover story do?"

Sakura shrugged, they both heard the downstairs door open and shut.

"Fine with me. I hate making people feel sorry for me, but if it means they'll leave me alone about the hood..."

Tomoyo nodded in agreement to Sakura's unfinished sentence.

"Well I'm glad you think so, because by the time Melin gets back here, half the village will know. It's not that she's a gossip or anything, she's just..."

"Melin?"

Tomoyo chuckled, and Sakura grinned.

"Pretty much."

Both girls stiffened when the sound of footsteps reached their ears. Sakura jerked her hood up, wondering what Melin had forgotten. The door opened and it was Syaoran who came in. Sakura relaxed, but went ahead and pulled the hood up. She had no doubts that Melin would make the same entrance she had before, this time Sakura would be ready.

"Hey, just thought I'd warn you two, I told Melin you were here, Tomoyo, she'll probably..."

He looked at Tomoyo who was looking at him blandly, and at Sakura who seemed to be shaking from with held laughter. Syaoran closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Never mind. I didn't think she'd get over here that fast."

"It's alright, Li. I luckily had my hood up. She just went to get us lunch."

Syaoran grunted a response and went to leave again, but stopped.

"I'm assuming she asked about your hood?"

He asked Sakura, the green eyed mage nodded.

"Tomoyo came up with a believable lie. Apparently my mistress disfigured me when she found out her husband was staring."

There was a pause, and Syaoran glanced at Tomoyo. The dark haired girl gave the older man a sad smile. He nodded to them both and left without another word. Sakura went over and sat down next to Tomoyo. The look didn't pass unnoticed by Sakura. A fearful and shameful feeling settled in her stomach.

"Did that really happen?"

Sakura asked, taking her friend's hand. Tomoyo wiped at her eyes with her free hand and nodded mutely. Sakura hung her head, her uneven auburn hair falling to veil her face and eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

Sakura whispered. Her throat tightened as the familiar feeling of unbearable guilt landed heavily on her shoulders. She would never be free of her past mistakes, Sakura dimly realized. Her hand was squeezed, and Tomoyo spoke in a dry whisper.

"I accept your apologies, Mistress Seer."

Sakura looked up, meeting Tomoyo's violet eyes, which were looking at her with kind understanding. The green-eyed woman swallowed thickly and squeezed her friend's hand back.

The serious moment was broken by Melin kicking open the door for the second time that day, and plopping two overloaded baskets on the floor. Sakura pulled her hood farther down, casting all of her face in shadow, before turning to face Melin and help her unload her spoils. Tomoyo looked on with a happy smile. Perhaps Sakura would start to heal, here in Basick Valley.

* * *

**Scitrind, Hummai **

5th of the Tenth Moon Month

Yuki was wandering the nearly unbearably bright streets of Scitrind, looking for his best friend. For the past few nights, Toya had been having vivid dreams of his lost family. At first, the dark haired Colonel had shared each little bit of his memory as it came to him, but for the past two nights, he had said nothing. This morning, he was simply gone.

Scitrind was something of an architectural wonder. It was older than anyone could remember, and while many people had claimed to be the builders of the beautiful city, there was no proof, nor evidence to prove or disprove anyone's claims. Despite apparently being older than dirt, the city was in wonderful shape. There was no hint of problems with the foundations, no crumbling walls, or weak buildings. It continued to last each passing age with its grace and beauty intact. The city was not made from the stone of the surrounding mountains, which were various shades of black and dark grey. Scitrind was made from a mix of course pink and yellow limestone, and glossy orange marble. The stone seemed to absorb the sunlight and then glow with its own radiance, which made for a very bright stroll through the streets. The architecture was full of smooth, arches, and simple buildings. It was a kind of polar opposite to the rather ornate nature of Velaterra.

Yukito ducked under an archway between two buildings and quickly walked down the shadowed alleyway. Another characteristic of Scitrind was the gardens. There were gardens everywhere. In Velaterra, they were common, and simple. In Scitrind they appeared every other step in the strangest of places: on the roofs of homes, as alleyways, in the center of a building like a courtyard, as medians in the roads, in the middle of road intersections, dripping of balconies, and on either side of the front gate entrance to the city. The light that reflected the sunlight, made it easy to grow things in the city. Aside from making a bright atmosphere, it also made the air warmer than usual, so all the gardens were overflowing with wild plants and flowers all year round.

The army mage was making his way to the garden that Toya liked the best, not that the young man would admit to it. It was the garden that grew on either side of the front gate, for it was by far the most tangled and beautiful. That was another important aspect of the Scitrind gardens, they were not manicured, or well kept like the ones of Velaterra, or even Yanit, and they were wild. Yukito found his best friend sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall of the city, about twenty feet from the main gate. The blue-eyed mage wordlessly took a seat next to his friend, crossing his long legs and relaxing in the cold shadows cast by the wall.

Toya said nothing for a long while, just sitting there, a heavy brooding feeling hanging in the air between them. When he finally did speak it came out in a harsh, gruff voice that was full to the brim with frustration and anger.

"I hate this city."

"Really? I find its atmosphere quite peaceful."

"It's fake, it's all fake. The peaceful feeling it's...wrong somehow. Like it was put there, like it's affecting us, rather than the other way around."

Yukito nodded his head sagely.

"That makes sense in a strange way. The people who live here are rather docile for army soldiers."

"See? That's exactly what I mean, it's just so different from Velaterra, that I can't get comfortable."

Toya hissed out, starting to pick at the blades of grass under their feet. He would pick up a blade and then tear it down the middle. Each piece he would tear into smaller and smaller strips until his fingers couldn't grasp the piece anymore. Then he'd let them go, watching as they fluttered lightly to the ground again.

"I can't say that whatever it is it's a bad thing, Toya. There is hardly any crime in this city, and everyone seems to be so content."

Toya growled, and narrowed his eyes at the garden before them.

"You can't copy true contentment and then force it onto everyone. Whoever built this city had a twisted view of it."

Yukito shrugged and tilted his head back to look at the wall they leaned against. He closed his eyes and reached out with his magical senses, testing the stone itself. There was something there, but not definite, most would just write it off as life touch, the shadows that humans can leave behind on things, people and places they interact with. But it was stronger than normal, and strangely enough: old. Most life touches fade after a few months, the energy left behind growing dimmer and fainter with each passing day until it's gone. This one was old, very old, and still holding on tightly to the stone of the city.

"I don't think that was their intention, Toya."

Yuki said softly, opening his eyes and pulling back his senses. Toya continued to brood however. He clearly had had a rough night.

"They say the road to hell is paved with good intentions."

Yuki smiled to himself, Toya's pessimistic attitude was nothing new, and in a weird way, comforting. The mage could always count on Toya to be steadfast and a constant, even if his memories were returning.

"God, who built this twisted city?" Toya asked. He was not addressing anyone imparticularly, he was just staring at the garden and the road to his right.

"Did you want an answer or are you just talking?" Yuki asked back, picking up his own blade of grass.

He twisted it around his pale fingers, the green looking more vibrant, and his white skin looking whiter in contrast.

"You know who built this city?"

"Of course not. But there is a legend I heard back in Velaterra that fits with the...particulars of this city."

"A legend? Whose?"

"Do you remember much of your history?"

"Some."

"Remember anything about the mountain people that were conquered about nine hundred years ago?"

"Vaguely."

"Well, nine hundred years ago, when the ethnic groups that are obvious today were just beginning to pull together and form ruling governments, the people that would come to be the Arcadians, went on a conquest to extend their domain to the far north, where the elusive mountain people lived."

"Give it to me straight Yuki, I'm not seven."

Yuki chuckled and let the blade of grass he had been playing with flutter back to the ground. He let his hands simply rest in his lap.

"Fine, fine. The mountain people guarded and protected this city with a fierce loyalty; but they never lived behind its walls. Even when the early Arcadians were conquering them, they refused to seek refuge in the city. One of the captured was asked why they didn't live in the city, the man answered because it was sacred land."

"Wait, wait, wait, are you talking about the 'we speak for the dead, for the dead cannot speak for themselves' ledged?" Toya interrupted, the history having taken a familiar turn.

Yuki turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"You've heard it before?"

"Oh, yea. There was a guy in training camp when I was sixteen; his family was originally from northern Vasan, up around the Frozen Lake. He used to whisper that story to us at night, trying to scare us."

It was clear in Toya's tone what he thought of the story.

"Ah, you don't believe it."

"Not as far as I could throw the kid, and he was stocky."

"Oh well then."

"You honestly think a bunch of demi-gods built this place as a welcome wagon for our ancestors when we supposedly came over in a bunch of boats?"

Yuki shrugged and picked another blade of grass, wrapping it around his finger tight, watching the skin change from white to red.

"I'm not so arrogant to believe that we came from this island originally, Toya. With the diversity of people, and the relative small size of this continent, it's safe to conclude that we probably immigrated."

Toya snorted and went back to his peeling of grass. A silence fell over them, which Yuki broke before it became an uncomfortable one.

"What is wrong, Toya? What is in your dreams that makes you so angry?"

Toya clenched his jaw. Couldn't, just for once, Yuki not know him so freakin' well?! Toya didn't say anything, but simply continued to sit there, brooding.

"I'm jealous of you, you know."

He said it so simply, so flatly, that it shocked Toya out of his frustration.

"What?"

"I'm jealous. Even if they were bad memories, I'd like to be able to remember some of mine."

Toya huffed in response and looked back at the ground.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"True. But it's the way I feel at the moment."

"It's stupid. You don't want to remember running, or hiding, or trying to keep your baby sister from crying so they won't find you."

"Who?"

"I don't know. I can really only remember sensations, like my legs burning from running as fast as I can, scared out of my mind. Or the confused, uncertain, crazed fear or not understanding why we are running, only that we have to keep going, have to keep moving."

"We?" Yuki asked softly, not wanting to snap Toya out of the state he seemed to have slipped into.

His eyes were falling out of focused, and his face relaxed.

"We. My mother...I never told you did I? My mother's name was Nadeshiko. She was very beautiful; men would come up and talk to her, just to see her smile. My sister had her smile, it could power the sun if it needed to, with brightness to spare. They both had green eyes, not a hazy hazel color either, real green, like this grass. She was so little, and so scared."

"Who?"

"My sister...her name was...something...like my mom's I think, after a flower or some kind. She always seemed so tiny to me, so fragile. But she could be as strong as the trees she loved to climb. She hated it when I called her Kaiju, it means monster in a language we never learned. I was her protector. But I couldn't protect her that night. The night they all died. That's what I can remember the most, that I wasn't able to protect her, that I failed the last thing my mother asked of me."

Toya shuddered, and returned to himself, he looked over at Yuki, his eyes clear, in pain and haunted. His voice was no longer gruff or callous, now it was soft and whispery, like the cold breeze that blew through the garden around them.

"Why would you want to remember something like that?"

Yukito couldn't answer.

* * *

**Trinsdell, Vasan **

22nd of the Tenth Moon Month

Summers Giterby hurried down to the kitchens of the palace. He was in dire need of some help. As it turns out, planning a mutiny isn't an easy task, even with the King's full support. He was calling up on his extensive connections, testing the waters, and ever so carefully planting seeds of doubt in people's minds. The entire court was a buzz with whispered rumors of Vasan's money problems and Hummai's hand in them.

Unfortunately, all of Summer's hard work was all but obliterated when the General Asagawa arrived four days ago, bearing a hefty gift of money for the king and his country. And, to top it off, the General was staying in Trinsdell for the duration of the winter. He was also, taking a particular interest in court politics, making it very hard for summers to move around unnoticed.

He needed a partner in crime.

So, he sought out his best friend, and confidant. She was the only person in the entire world that he felt comfortable enough to share this very large secret with.

She also just happened to be the court gossip.

Summer ducked into the main kitchens, hugging the wall, knowing better than to get into anyone's way. This was the servants' domain, if you're here; you stay out of the way, or else.

He spotted the person he was seeking; she stood out against the plainer colors of the maids, and cooks with her bright courtly dress. It was mostly covered by a stained apron. Ivy Frazier wasn't a tall woman; she stood just over five feet, nearly a foot shorter than summers. She was built like a stick, straight, and all angles. At the moment she had the sleeves of her dress rolled up, and was expertly chopping carrots for the stew in the large cauldron behind her. There were several other women at the large cutting board, working on celery, cabbage, and more carrots. They all chattered pleasantly, and traded the latest gossip.

Ivy was originally Tallinese; she and her parents were displaced to Vasan during the wars twenty years ago. Ivy had only been a year when she arrived in Trinsdell as a refugee. Her parents died before she could really know them, or the culture from which she came. But her parents left her with a constant reminder of who she was: an intricate, twisting black tattoo that started on her left shoulder blade, and then wove its way down her left arm, running all the way to her finger tips. The family she and her parents had served, the Fraziers, after her parents died when she was six, had taken in Ivy. Now she was a noble woman in her own right and was the target of many young men's wedding schemes.

Summers had met her just over three years ago, when he had come to the palace to work as an advisor to one of the members of the Senior Council. They were introduced at court, and after a few conversations that ended up lasting hours, they found themselves fast friends. Summers knew that while Ivy was indeed a rather passionate gossip, she would sooner die than give up secrets entrusted to her by the few she counted as friends. He considered himself lucky to be one of those few.

Ivy looked up from her work and spotted him plastered against the wall, trying to avoid getting in anyone's way. Her honey colored eyes locked with his blue ones and he jerked his head to the door. She held up one finger in response. Summers shook his head and jerked his head again. She frowned. He raised a finger to his lips and conveyed through his eyes the importance of the matter he needed to talk about. Her eyes reflected a sudden surge of curiosity, and summers knew he had her hooked. She nodded once, and then returned to talking to the other women.

Summers slipped out of the kitchen and walked a short distance down the hall. He looked around, making sure there was no one coming, before jerking open a slim door on the right. He hurried inside and shut the door behind him. The closet was a linen closet; shelves hung on all four walls and were stuffed with towels, sheets, blankets, and tablecloths. It was also pitch black inside. Summers made his way to the far corner of the cramped room and waited. Moments later there was a sound of soft steps, and the door opened again, this time admitting the slender form of Ivy Frazier. She shut the door be hind her with a snap, plunging them both back into darkness.

"Sue?"

Summers sighed at the nickname.

"Don't call me that."

"Would you rather Git?"

"No."

"Then relax, I only call you Sue when we're alone."

"Thank God for small favors."

"I think it's thank Ivy, for small favors." She said, laughter accenting her voice.

She stepped closer, following the sound of his voice across the short distance to the far corner. She raised a hand and felt for his shoulder, accidentally poking him in the eye.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, sorry, give me your hand."

He did so, and guided her over to the shelf he was leaning against. She too sank against the linens, but kept a hold of his hand. Talking in complete darkness was a bit disconcerting.

"What's up my friend?"

Ivy asked, swinging their joined hands a bit.

"I need your help." Summers responded.

"Clearly. I must say, I'm more than a little curious about the kind of request that requires our faithful linen closet."

She said the last part while dropping her voice in to a husky whisper. Summers ignored the pleasant shivers it sent up his spine.

"Don't say it like that. You and I both know sound doesn't leak out of here thanks to the insulation of all the sheets." He said defensively.

He and Ivy were not like that.

"And can you recall how it was we found out this little known secret?" she asked, her voice amused.

Summers flushed, yes he remembered why. He and Ivy had been in the kitchen looking for some food to take on a large picnic excursion with friends. They were leaving when the door to the linen closet had burst open, and a stable boy and maid tumbled out while in the midst of...something.

"Ivy. Focus. I seriously need your help with something. Something rather...err...dire, I guess is a good word."

Ivy picked up on the stress in her friend's voice and immediately stopped all her teasing.

"What's wrong?"

Confiding in the court gossip is normally not advisable. But Summers knew Ivy to be no normal woman. She had knowledge, information, and contacts within and without the entire castle. She knew how to make friends with the servants; she knew how to butter up a courtier, she knew how to get information out of anyone, without ever letting them know that was her ultimate goal. She was his ideal partner for this particular job.

"What can you tell me about the General from Hummai?"

"I can tell you he's an ass."

"Something I don't already know."

It wasn't exactly a secret that the General had every intention of making this little trip away from his home country well worth his while. In the four days he had been in Trinsdell, he had already made a reputation for himself amongst the women of both the court and the help.

Ivy sighed, and closed her eyes. In the darkness it was a pointless action, but it helped her recall facts easier for some reason.

"He's the General of the West Armies of Hummai. He has no family save for a nephew who is a Colonel. He is a master swordsman according to him, but he does carry himself in a way that supports the claim. He was sent to Trinsdell to deliver a gift of silver and gold to our king. He is staying for the winter to avoid dangerous travel. He has tried, unsuccessfully to subtly needle information out of myself, and about 10 other courtiers. He seems to be looking for rumors of any deceitful actions made by the King of Vasan against Hummai."

"Wait, wait. He's questioned you?"

Ivy snorted.

"He tried. He was drunk, and he tried to get me equally intoxicated. I don't know for sure if it was for information or nookie."

Giterby felt his jaw clench in anger. This little tid bit of news made him feel something he hadn't felt since he was a young man: jealousy.

"What kind of questions did he ask you?"

Summers managed to grind out in a frustrated voice. He felt Ivy squeeze his hand in a silent question while she answered his voiced one.

"Idle things mostly. But from my conversation with him, I can tell you that the General seems convinced that the King is planning some kind of advance against Hummai."

"Well, he's right."

"...Excuse me?"

Summers sighed and thumped his head against the sheets on the shelf behind him.

"The General is right, Ivy. Do you remember when I was called to see the King a couple of weeks ago?"

"Yes. You said it was to talk about your progress as an advisor...you lied to me?"

There was no mistaking the obvious hurt in her voice, Summers rushed to explain before she went from hurt to pissed off.

"No, Ivy, I would never lie. The King did want to talk about my progress. I just didn't go into all the details, or the other thing we talked about."

"Which would be?"

"The fact that Hummai has been blackmailing Vasan for twenty years and disguising it as extremely high tariffs and taxes."

"Y-You mean your theory was right?" Ivy asked, referring to the idea that summers had come up with a few months ago.

He had talked to some other people at her encouragement, which was how he wound up in the King's office in the first place.

"It was more than right, Ivy. I had just barely scratched the surface. The King showed me a detailed list of all payments made to Hummai in taxes for just the past five years, since Arcadia fell. Ivy, Vasan has been paying Hummai to not invade. And the amount of money spent doing so is equal to half of the country's yearly product."

"H-How is that possible? How is it no one else has ever noticed?!"

Summers shrugged out of habit.

"The King didn't say. He only said I was the first person to independently come up with this information, this theory."

"So, the High Lord's monetary gift?"

"A ruse. He sent it to ensure that no one figures out his little scheme. The King won't come out and openly publicize this knowledge because Hummai would waste no time in attacking, before we had a chance to prepare."

Ivy's brain was working furiously, trying to see where this was going.

"And the General? He's here to spy on the King, right? Make sure he doesn't do anything to mobilize an army, or fighting force."

"Exactly. We're in a bind, Ivy. Hummai has got our backs to the wall. What's worse it with the agriculture failing so badly in the lands conquered from Arcadia, and all our other arable land put into mining, Vasan is going bankrupt. The King predicts that come spring, he won't be able to pay the taxes to Hummai anymore. And when that happens..."

"Hummai will attack."

"Yes."

Ivy leaned heavily against the shelves, her mind reeling. If all this was true, and she had no doubts of that, (summers would never lie to her) then she was going to loose her home, again. Ivy felt a heavy wave of righteous anger well up in her at the thought.

"So what's the plan?"

Ivy asked, her free hand forming a fist.

"You assume there is one?" Summers asked bitterly.

Ivy suddenly gripped his hand to the point where it began to hurt. He could feel her piercing gaze on him, she was glaring something fierce.

"Don't give me that shit, Summers. I suspect the King has a plan, and I know you do."

That made Summers smile.

"Can't get anything by you can I? Yes, the King has a plan. He chose me for the job, and now, with the General in court, I'm going to really need your help."

"You've got it, naturally. All you had to do was ask. So what's our plan of action?"

"Pretty simple really. The High Lord thinks that the King will do something to mobilize troops, you know, prepare for a war. That is the thing he is waiting for, once word of that reaches his ears, the High Lord will invade, winter be damned. So, we are going to mobilize a fighting force, and be very sneaky about it."

"Why us?"

"Because the King can have no discernable hand in this. He has given me the job of basically starting, planning and carrying out a coup de ta."

There was a long pause of silence, before Ivy snorted. Her snort was followed by a chuckle. Her chuckle was followed by full out laughter. Summers made shushing motions but also to no avail, not only could she not see them, but also it was rather pointless.

"Oh, my, god. That sly old fox!! He's a genius! It's brilliant!"

Summers felt a satisfied grin working it's way over his worried face.

"I thought so too, once he explained it to me. It's just so...perfect you know?"

"Perfect, yes, it is perfect. We mobilize an army over the winter. The High Lord passes it off as rebel rabble, blowing smoke, and leaves the King to deal with the 'problem'. Meanwhile we have the entire winter to organize a 'resistance'; it'll just be a resistance for Hummai come springtime. Perfect."

"I'm glad you think so, Ivy, cause you and me have to figure out how to pull this off. As far as I'm concerned, the King is getting the better half of the deal."

Ivy laughed again; she was bouncing on her toes now, excitement barely constrained.

"Yes, true, but think how much fun this will be, Sue."

"Fun? Political pussy footing around, fun?"

"Yep. God, it's already the end of the Tenth Month, we've got work to do! I'll need to get our old friend General Kasa back in the capital. That's doable since his daughter is flirting with danger trying to get Nobleman Essen to marry her. The General Kasa knows all the current army leaders, the guys who really have the power, not just the Colonels and stuff. The army's disbanded at the moment, save the ranking officials and the palace guard. So that means we're gonna have to get at least 70 of the nobles, lords, and thains backing us. You and me together could get maybe half of that no problem...the rest we'll have to either convenience or...well, blackmail. I've got some usable dirt on a fair few of the-"

- Hide quoted text -

"Ivy?"

"Yea?"

"I love you."

Ivy laughed.

"You better."

* * *

**Basick Valley, Northern Drume Mountains **

23rd of the Tenth Moon Month

Something was wrong. Captain Nicoli Ritan led his horse, one of the few in the valley, into the barns

and proceeded to unsaddle him. After the Captain returned from his stint at the front gate, he found  
the small village in a positive uproar about the return of Tomoyo Daijodi to their midst, and the

presence of the hooded stranger. He had listened to several speculations about her identity, but nothing

so far seemed right to Ritan. There was something important about this girl, he was sure of it. It

wasn't just her mysterious appearance on the night of the freeze, it wasn't just the fact that no one save  
Tomoyo he assumed had yet to see her face; no there was just something about her.

Ritan continued to struggle with what it was throughout the entire month, trying to figure out the

enigma she offered him. The only thing he could come up with was, the feeling was something similar to how he felt around the Prince, and of course, Li. Perhaps she had magic of some kind.

That thought struck a chord with him. It felt right, she must have magic. Ritan had heard that some people, who had no magic, were sensitive enough to pick up on it sometimes. He prided himself in the fact he was one of the few that had this ability. He was pleased that he had been able to figure it out, but at the same time, it was more than that.There was the fact that the mysterious stranger, Sakura Avalon, stuck to Li like a shadow.

What was even more odd was that Li let her. Not only did he let her, he actually seemed to insist on it. He was visibly irritated when she wasn't around, and when she was around, he subtly insisted that she remain at his side. It was just plain weird to see him act like that. Never, in the five years that Ritan had been serving under Li, had he ever seen Li show a shred of interest in a female. The only one he even tolerated was Melin, and the only one of his sisters that managed to make it to the Valley with him. But even she, Li seemed to avoid. In this respect, Li's actions just didn't make sense to him. Sure, Ritan had heard of love at first sight, but generally you had to see the person in question, right?

Ritan shook his head clear of these thoughts and realized that he had not only stabled his horse, but

he had brushed him down and filled his trough with hay. His horse was quite pleased, so Ritan gave his  
faithful animal a small smile before leaving. He made his way across the snow-covered street, heading for  
the tavern for some breakfast. It was early in the morning already. Ritan had nothing against serving a

double shift at the gatehouse; it meant that he wouldn't have to serve again until after the New Year.

Something caught his attention, just before he made it to the tavern. Far up the street, at the Prince and  
Li's house, a cloaked figure stole out of the front door and darted across the street, tiny feet making no  
noise in the snow. The mysterious Sakura Avalon disappeared from sight by going around the corner of  
the stables.

The Captain narrowed his eyes and considered going after her.

"Ritan! There you are man! You must be frozen solid! Get in here and I'll buy you a drink!"

Ritan glanced over his shoulder to see that a friend of his had been on his way out and spotted him.

"A drink? Cory it's first light!" came Melin's familiar angry but amused voice from just inside.

Ritan had no choice now but to turn and finish making his way to the tavern. But just before going inside he cast a glance back at the now empty street. He was suddenly gladder at his extended stay here in the  
Valley. There was a mystery to be solved.

Sakura stole across the open street, suddenly fully aware that Li's presence was lacking. She hated to  
admit it, but she had grown used to being his shadow and here without him, she felt very exposed. Sakura gritted her teeth and continued forward despite that the rising feeling of being watched. As soon as she ducked behind the stables, it went away. The green-eyed seer let out a breath of relief and continued on her trek.

To say that she knew Syaoran Li very well was both untrue, and true. Life has its way of being complicated like that. Sakura knew that Li was just inside the green reaches of the forest, probably practicing his sword katas like he did almost every morning while she was usually still asleep. She knew that he did this to both keep his skills sharp, and because it helped him clear his mind for the upcoming day.

Sakura knew that Li's favorite food was the rotisserie chicken that Melin made every so often, when spice shipments came in from Vasan. Sakura knew that his mountain pony, Rollo, knew all of Li's secrets. Sakura knew that he thought Eriol was the closest thing to a brother he'd ever known. And Sakura knew that Syaoran felt personally responsible for every person in this valley. But these things didn't help her now. Yes, she may know him, and his reasons for his actions, but she didn't know how to deal with him. She didn't know how to hold a conversations with him, how to get him to open up, or make their relationship less strained.

The past two weeks have been strange for Sakura. She was free of the High Lord's clutches, but she wasn't free to be herself. She had a friend, but she was unable to make more. As more and more time went by, Sakura realized she had simple traded one cage for another. And while no one had asked her to do any kind of readings for them, come spring, she knew Eriol and Syaoran probably would. To make her feel worse, she couldn't see herself saying no. There was no choice, if she wanted to continue to stay, to live, she would have to use her powers once again. Sure, Eriol and Li were a hell of a lot better than the High Lord, but Sakura felt her lack of control over the situation grate painfully against her nerves.

There was too much time to think. With the heavy snows, and people spending less, and less time  
outdoors, time spent with one's thoughts steadily increased. By year's end, Sakura was convinced she  
would have driven herself insane.

Which was one of the reasons she now crept into the forest, her feet treading an unfamiliar path that she  
had never walked.

The problem with her new cage, and lack of freedoms, wasn't something she could change right now. She had no place to go, and no way to get there. Kero had recovered from the trip, but he was confined inside all day, and mostly spent time keeping the still weak Tomoyo company as she worked furiously to make new wardrobes for herself and Sakura. No, Sakura was stuck here until spring, but there was one source of stress in her life that Sakura could do something about. And the strong, heady, desire to have control over something in her life right now drove her to confront her protector about the one thing they had carefully avoided in their sparse conversations.

Their mysterious bond.

The sound of a sword, whistling through the morning air, reached Sakura's ears. She quietly padded

forward, knowing exactly where to go. This path was something Li dreamed a lot about. Nearly every full

moon dream that she shared with him included the slow, steady walk along this path, to the clearing up ahead. The thick brown brambles, devoid of foliage gave little cover in the depths of winter, but the clearing was set far enough back, that it was hidden. Through the gaps in the branches, Sakura watched Li move fluidly from strike to strike, eyes closed, booted feet barely making a sound in the fresh snow.

He had already been there for a while, his cloak, coat, and heavy woolen shirt had all been tossed over  
a low hanging branch. His unruly, uneven brown hair was wet with melted snow, and sweat lying heavy on his forehead and ears. The loose white tunic that he wore had a darkened stripe of sweat down the front and back. But he showed no sign of discomfort, no hint of hindrance. His eyes were closed, his face relaxed, and his movements lack all tension that he usually carried wrapped about him like a shroud. Sakura couldn't fight the smile that rose up in her. Li was usually so glum, so cold, to see him like this, reminded Sakura of the person she knew him to be underneath his exterior.

He ended his kata, and then straightened. There was a twitch of movement, and suddenly Li was returning a black sphere on a red cord to its usual place around his neck. Sakura chose then to make herself known.

"Good morning," She chirped cheerfully, stepping into the clearing and lowering her hood.

Li turned, if he was startled, he hid it perfectly, and stared at her blankly. Sakura didn't expect an  
answer; he rarely ever answered her, or talked to her. She had spent nearly every waking moment at his side, and he had said maybe ten words that hadn't included an order of some kind. Sakura had been annoyed at first, but then grudgingly come to accept the fact that they could not be friends. It didn't mean that she was going to tip toe around the mystery of their bond anymore. She was far too curious about it.

"Do you practice every morning?" She asked, enjoying the feel of the wind in her hair,and prickle of snow as it melted against her scalp. Flakes drifted down from the laden trees overhead, shaken free by the slow winter breeze.

"Most," Li said in response, pulling his woolen shirt over his head and fixing then rolling up the sleeves.  
He was still too warm to pull on his coat. He heard a rustle of branches, and found that the young woman had picked up a rough pine branch. She mindlessly pulled the dead, smaller branches from the main bit, until she had a single length of wood, about the size of a short sword. Li narrowed his eyes, unsure of what she was doing.

Sakura unclasped her cloak with her left hand, her right holding the branch. After tossing the cloak over  
one of the tree branches as Li had done, she shifted her body into a well-known stance; holding the branch like a sword. Li's eyes widened as he recognized the stance she took. Before he could think of anything to say, Sakura began to move.

With her eyes closed, she flowed through Li's first kata with a familiarity that Syaoran found unsettling.  
Her movements were all identical to his own, every strike, every parry, every thrust. The only determinable difference was he knew his movements held more strength; hers seemed to hold more grace.

When she had finished a few minutes later, she relaxed her stance and idly turned the stick about in her

hand.

"I wanted to talk to you about this," She said softly, and there was no doubt in Li's mind as to what "this"  
was. His gaze hardened and he pulled his coat on in furious jerks.

"There is nothing to talk about."

"The full moon is coming soon, Li. I don't know about you, but I'd rather keep my dreams to myself."

"What does the full moon have to do with it?" Sakura blinked at him, surprised.

"I only get dreams on the full moon. You get them more often?"

"Yes," Syaoran answered without thinking, he scowled and reached for his cloak. He did not want to talk about this. It wasn't something words had any kind of sway over. Besides, what would talking do? Nothing. He turned to leave, but Sakura had placed herself between him and the path back to the village.

"Li. Please. I want to understand this...connection we have, and why we have it. There must be a reason."

"You don't believe in coincidence?"

Sakura gave him a wane smile, and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Think about who you're talking to."

Of course, she was a Seer, she would never believe in coincidences; to them everything happened for a reason. Syaoran huffed, but took a step back from her and the path.

"Your mother told me something before she died, she said 'fate guides our steps, it does not force us  
along them.' Since I'm more partial to free will, I'm also inclined to believe her."

There was a lengthy pause, Sakura was now staring at the ground, a lump forming in her throat. Syaoran had not mentioned her mother before.

"Did she say anything else?" Sakura asked. Li mentally slapped his forehead. _Way to  
go, remind her that her mother died in your arms and you did nothing to save her_. He thought to himself.

"She said to tell you, she loved you."

Sakura swallowed, and pushed thoughts of her mother away. She couldn't deal with them right now. Not here. She lifted her face, and fixed her green eyes on his face. Their eyes locked, and a familiar sensation connection rose up in both of them. She smiled in a satisfied way, knowing he felt it to.

"What ever this is, Li. It's here for a reason, I want to know why so that we can perhaps control it. Not to  
pry further into your life, despite what you may think."

Syaoran blinked. She surprised him. Melin and Eriol would have used this to force their way into his  
feelings, and mind further. They could be annoying like that. But here was this girl, the only one that

probably had the power to know him more intimately than he had ever allowed anyone to, and she was  
refusing it. She wasn't going to force him into anything. That was rather refreshing.

"Fine," He said, crossing his arms over his chest. She might being nice about this, but that didn't mean he  
was going to let his guard down any. Sakura, for her part, expected nothing less.

"Good. Well, when did the dreams start for you?" Sakura asked, deciding that was a good place to start.  
Syaoran thought about it for a moment, thinking back to the first few nights after the raid on the village.

"The night I got a full night's rest. When we made it to Cornith."

He didn't say what he dreamed of, and Sakura didn't ask.

"Mine was the first full moon after that night. You have the dreams often?"

Syaoran shrugged his shoulders.

"Any night that I sleep longer than five or six hours, I guess. And full moon nights...pretty much without  
fail."

Sakura chewed on her lower lip for a moment. That was strange. Why would he dream about her almost every night, and she about him only once a month? It didn't make any sense.

"You see me? My memories?" She asked, wondering if what he dreamed was different  
from what she dreamed as well. Syaoran shook his head.

"I never see you. I see things as you've seen them, I think."

"Oh."

"What about you? What do you see?"

"The same, I guess. But...it's always really hazy. There is never a lot of detail, mostly just...sensations, feelings. Of all the dreams I've had of you, I only recognize a couple of things here."

Syaoran was beginning to get interested. This connection they shared was far more complicated than  
he thought. How could it be that he knew more of her memories, than she did of his? Why wasn't the  
connection equal in both?

"That doesn't make any sense. Your memories are usually very clear for me."

Sakura frowned, and racked her brain for an explanation. She sighed in frustration. She didn't know enough about magic to properly understand this. She had never finished her training with her mother,

and the books she had read had been more on practice than theory.

"Well, what about full moon nights? Is there anything different about them?"

Syaoran suddenly felt uncomfortable again. Yes, there was one very distinct difference.

"I can feel you. On the other end of what ever this is between us. On those nights, I can feel you, just  
there...on the edges of...I don't know...my reach? This doesn't make any sense."

"No, no. I understand what you mean. I feel that too. It's always just before the dream ends, right?"

"Yea. Right before sleep comes, like..."

"We were waiting on each other," Sakura finished. Syaoran gestured helplessly but nodded. He usually  
wasn't any good with words, and trying to describe something that he was both intensely uncomfortable  
with, and slightly embarrassed about wasn't helping any. He closed his eyes, so he wouldn't see her face  
when he said the next bit.

"It's like I'm waiting for you to come to bed."

Sakura flushed, and was glad his eyes were closed. This conversation definitely hadn't gone like she had

planned.

"Yea...that sounds right," She mumbled, looked down at her shoes in the snow. It finally began to register in her mind how cold she was getting. She shifted, her mind thankful for the distraction. Syaoran opened his eyes to look at the top of her head. He noted dimly he was nearly a foot taller than she was.

"This doesn't help the problem any does it?" He asked. Sakura shook her head, and finally garnered  
enough courage to look up again.

"If anything, it makes it even stranger."

They didn't speak anymore. Syaoran waited while she grabbed her cloak and slung it around her shoulders. Then he led the way back down the path, to the village. Just before they reached the edge of the forest, Sakura pulled her hood up, and took her usual place just behind him, like a shadow. Syaoran glanced over his shoulder at her.

"We could...talk to Eriol about it," Syaoran said, not believing he had just uttered those words.  
He saw her lips curve up into a small smile, as if she knew what was going through his head.

"I'd rather...not," Sakura whispered, unable to explain to him her feelings of shame, embarrassment, and at the same time possessiveness towards what she shared with him. It was their connection. It might annoy them, confuse them, and cause problems for them, but it was theirs. She needn't have bothered, without her having to say so, he understood. He felt the same, although his feelings ran more towards uncomfortable, than shame.

"Thank god," He muttered, meeting her shadowed eyes. They both looked at each other, and suddenly neither could keep back the chuckles that erupted from their mouths.

"None of this makes any sense," Sakura remarked, through her laughs. Syaoran was too busy marveling at how good it felt to laugh to answer her right away. He had forgotten how laughter could just make you feel better by experiencing it. He quieted, and they both returned to walking back to the village. Sakura walked back with a relieved smile on her face, and Syaoran with a noticeably relaxed stride.

They hadn't gotten anywhere in figuring out what was between them. But something had changed; something was very different from before. Sakura no longer walked just behind Syaoran, she walked next to him. And Syaoran, with out noticing, made room for her there.

* * *

A/N: I do not own any of the characters used in this fictional piece, nor do I stake any claim on them with the publishing of this work. 

Thank you very much Miss FireGoddess for your astounding patience with my horrendious spelling and grammar.

I hope the extra long chapter is an adaqute enough apology for the wait. Life got in the way, you know how it goes. Well, final are in a few weeks, which means some prime inspiration, and a very harried author. I'll work on Chapter 15 as much as I can, and get it out as fast as I can. I know that Sakura's and Syaoran's relationship looks to be moving kind of slow, but this is an lengthy story, I've got room to develop their relationship and I plan on using it.

Anyways, we're coming up on 200 pages I think, I haven't put it all on one word document in a while, so it's just an estimation. Don't matter, I'm completely stunned I've made it this far. Next chapter is probably going to be mostly Basick Valley characters. And yes, Sakura will get her wand back soon. (I think...)

Cheers! (Happy Easter to all who the holiday applies too)(And Happy Belated St. Patrick's Day!)


	15. Part Four: Hunting

Fate Guides My Steps

Chapter 15: Hunting

Author: YoseiAmbereyes (Jade)

* * *

**Trinsdell, Vasan**

**12****th**** of the Eleventh Moon Month**

Ivy sat, smiling coyly over her cup of tea. Her drinking partner smirked back, enjoying her looks immensely. This was what she did best. Ivy was happy to say, that she was in her element, so to speak.

"No, no General Asagawa, that simply will not due. I understand that your religious beliefs might be at odds with the festivities that the Court has planned, but I'm sure your gods won't fault you for wishing to have some fun."

The older man continued to smile his charming smile, completely distracted by Ivy's flirtatious tone of voice and thinly veiled sultry smiles. He missed the hard cast of her eyes; Summers told her once that that was where she always gave herself and her true thoughts away. Luckily, Summers was the only one that ever managed to notice.

"Well when you put it that way Ms. Ivy, how can I refuse? I imagine most of the Royal Court will be there?"

Ivy bobbed her head, and took another sip of her tea before answering.

"Oh yes. This Solstice Ball has been held every year for generations. Every member of the Court is expected to have at least one family member make an appearance. It's the only time I've ever seen this drafty castle filled to its capacity. I'm sure you've noticed the influx of people over these last couple of weeks."

The General nodded and agreed that he had indeed noticed the arrivals. In his mind, however, he was forced to reject his theory that the King had been gathering his nobles together to begin his plans for military action against Hummai for the following spring. The High Lord was not going to be pleased with his lack of progress on uncovering the Vasan King's plans for betrayal. The High Lord had insisted to Asagawa that was what was going to occur. However, weeks had passed, and the General hadn't heard so much as a hushed rumor of such conspiracies.

Then again, with his presence in the court all winter, it was reasonable to assume that any such schemes had been forced to the very depths of whatever underground Vasan had. Either way, the prospect of this Ball, complete with copious amounts of alcohol would be the perfect opportunity to do some more digging.

"Might I be able to convince you to escort me, Ms. Ivy? I'm afraid that for all the time I've spent here, my knowledge of Vasan customs is still woefully insufficient."

Ivy laughed, and leaned back to recline in her chair. She gazed at the General for a moment and then answered.

"You sell yourself short, General. But it's alright, modesty is usually a hard commodity to come by for a man in your position. Unfortunately, I am already spoken for. I have an old friend that I attend the Solstice Ball with every year. It has become a kind of tradition between the two of us, a chance to catch up. You see we run in very different circles usually, and I do not get to see him often."

"Oh? Does he spend most of his time abroad then?"

"No, he is one of the King's advisors. Perhaps you've met him already, Summers Giterby?"

The General had of course made it a point to meet and familiarize himself with anyone close to the king. He had met Giterby.

"Yes, I do recall coming across him on several occasions. Very polite fellow."

"He is that. But his job for the King keeps him very busy, and I spend most of my year traveling or at my own estate. The winters at Court are really the only time we have to see each other anymore," she said wistfully.

The General got the distinct feeling the young woman felt more for the advisor than friendship. He felt a flash of sharp jealously pierce his usually calm demeanor. That took him by surprise, he had no idea he felt that much towards the woman before him. He examined her suspiciously while he took a long sip from his tea. She was attractive, in a willowy kind of way. Her eyes were quite captivating if he was honest with himself. But it was really her tattoo that did him under. He was more than a little curious as to how far it went across her body. He hid a leer with his teacup. Perhaps he would find out. Just because the woman felt something for someone else didn't mean he could help himself to her while she was still unattached. Hell, even if she was attached, he'd probably still help himself, just to satisfy his curiosity.

For her part, Ivy was not fooled by the General's intense stares that he tried to mask by drinking his tea. He probably didn't know that his eyes got a kind of feral looking in them when he was leering at a woman either. And Ivy wasn't about to tell him. This was what she wanted.

The plan that she and Summers had so carefully laid out was not very complicated, but it was difficult to arrange. They had to maneuver the General's attentions away from the King. The King had to be free to move to discreetly help them and Basick Valley. The only way to do that was to distract the General with something. In the end, they just decided to use the "coup" they were planning as the source of distraction. With him believing he'd found the source of the mutinous actions against Hummai, he'd come to also believe that rather than a government sanctioned move, it was purely rebellious in nature. His eyes would be fixed on the youngest advisor and his sweet talking lady friend, not the King. It would make Summer and Ivy's actions a little harder to manage, but it would be well worth the effort if they managed to pull it off.

Ivy turned to conversation to expected dress for the ball, a conversation she could have in her sleep. Which left her mind free to begin planning for the Solstice Ball in a few weeks.

Internally she sighed. She was going to have to attempt to teach Summers to dance. Again.

* * *

**Gunica, Hummai  
16th of the Eleventh Moon Month  
**

The messenger stepped off the boat that had carried him from the southern coast of Hummai down to the smattering of islands south east of the main continent. Generally, the messenger considered himself a sea faring man, however the turbulent winter waters disagreed. So, the middle aged man shakily made his way through the docks.

He was exhausted from his trip, having made a three hundred mile journey in just under a month. But the information he carried was vital, and that had spurred him to travel as fast as he could. The messenger pulled his sea cloak about him, ignoring the setting sun's warmth. Here in the southern islands of Hummai, winter was not something to worry about. The climate was tropical, and made for very mild winters. But the messenger continued to wear his cloak.

Glad it was sunset, the messenger slipped about through the long shadows; making his way through the old capital of the conquered country of Tallin. He paused a moment in an alley, waiting for a small regime of the Hummai South Army to pass by. The warmth of the pink sandstone was comforting to his sore, tired back. After the sound of marching footsteps faded, the messenger continued on his trek.

Just before the sun slipped below the watery horizon, the messenger arrived at his destination: The Lost Hours.

Located in the dodgy end of town, The Lost Hours was the perfect place to conduct a meeting in the safety of shadows. The inn and pub over looked a small square, where a dirty fountain resided in the center. The sign proclaiming the pub's name was carved from a slab of wood, the lettering plain and painted black. The only adornment to the sign was a real hourglass that hung suspended in a rectangular cut out before the word 'hours'.

Twilight was setting in fast, so the messenger hurried across the square and stepped into the relitive safety of the pub. He didn't remove his cloak once he was inside the large room, and no one thought this odd. Indeed, should anyone choose to enter The Lost Hours with their face uncovered, that would be a cause for suspicion. The patrons of this place operated on the 'I don't know you, you don't know me, let's keep it that way' policy. And it worked splendidly.

The main room of The Lost Hours took up the entire downstairs. It was the mess hall, the dining room, and the bar. Long tables with equally long benches were scattered haphazardly about the center of the room; while smaller, more private tables lined the walls, many of them pushed into the shadows of window alcoves. It was a slow evening, only a handful of people also wrapped up in dark cloaks sat about enjoying drink, food, company or all three. Young, pretty bar maids flitted about refilling ale or serving food that was brought from the independent kitchens around back.

The messenger crossed the room and took a seat next to the bar. The bar was set up along the wall next to the large stone fireplace. Behind the bar was an assortment of drinks from every corner of Isha. Also behind the bar, was the reason the messenger had made his way through the city to get here.

Isabelle Darian.

Izzy was Tallinese, and damn proud of the fact. That was probably the reason she was unable to get a job at any other establishments in Gunica. The imposed Hummai government made sure that most of the finer, higher-class places showed preference in hiring Hummaiains, rather than the native Tallinese. It kept the original island people oppressed.

Izzy, as she was affectionately know to her patrons, was a tall, broad shouldered woman in her late twenties. Her ethnicity showed true in her dark skin, dark hair and dark eyes. To the messenger, a Pontiraian by birth, she was an exotic beauty. But only the regulars at The Lost Hours knew to not let that beauty fool them. You put one toe out of line in The Lost Hours, it was the large, imposing owner you had to deal with, it was Izzy. It was one of the reasons the bar maids didn't mind working in The Lost Hours; they knew Izzy would keep them safe from any unwanted attention.

"Got any western mead in those bottles, Izzy?"

The messenger asked, his voice rough and a little uneven. Izzy, who had been polishing a glass while waiting on her next order froze instantly. The messenger watched as she managed to swallow thickly, and then compose herself. She turned and faced her new customer with a bright smile, ignoring the fact that she couldn't see his face. She knew who he was.

"I think I might be able to find something for ya."

She said, her voice not wavering in the slightest. But the messenger could see how tightly she was controlling herself by looking into her dark eyes. The messenger reached under his cloak and into one of his pockets, he brought out a handful of money and slapped it down on the bar. The ring on his ring finger caught the dim light from the fireplace. The yellow light glinting off the silver surface like a twinkling star.

A few moments later found the messenger nursing a tall glass of a golden liquid, and Izzy watching him carefully. He looked over at her, and then glanced out the front door. Darkness had fallen. He looked back at Izzy, who cocked her head questioningly. He nodded only once, and then went back to his mead. Izzy called one of her bar maids over, another Tallinese girl not out of her teens yet.

"Ella, go light the lamps please."

Ella was clearly startled, but she turned and her eyes fell on the lone figure at the bar, drinking a strange golden colored liquid. Her eyes widened, and she nodded to her boss. Taking up the lighting rod, that had the small piece of glowing cinder attached to one end. The young woman made a show of walking sedately outside, and lighting all the lamps that hung from the eaves over the front of the pub and inn. Then, after checking the street carefully, Ella used the pole in her hands to turn the real hourglass in The Lost Hours sign upside down, so that the grains of sand began to fall. She expertly fastened it into place by slipping a ring attached to the top of each end of the hourglass to a hook at the top of the rectangular cut out. Now the grains of sand dribbled down into the opposite end, and would continue to do so for the next two hours.

Ella returned inside, put the lighting rod away and went back to work. Smiling to herself as she did.

Back at the bar, Izzy and the messenger were chatting amicably, at least, that's how it looked to everyone else in the room. The actual conversation seemed to bea bit more serious than Izzy's face lead them to believe.

"What of those rumors?"

Izzy asked, she had returned to polishing her bar glasses. The messenger continued to drink, and speak to her in hushed tones.

"True. All true."

"Pontira heard back from their spy in Trinsdell already?"

"No, confirmation came out of Velaterra from the High Lord's court. It seems he is preparing his western armies for a possible attack on Vasan come spring. We both know that the High Lord has better spies than we could hope to have."

"True..."

Izzy picked up another glass.

"What of the spring date?", she asked after a few moments.

"Racili says they'll be ready by the end of the third moon. Pontira the same. We just need Tallin's."

"That can't be why you're here so early."

The messenger smiled, but no one could see it.

"Never was able to slip anything by you. Anyone close by?"

Izzy turned, and put the glass down and picked up another, all the while letting her eyes glance about the room. All of her patrons were in their various corners, to interested in their own going ons.

"None."

"Good. You're right, I'm here too early for just that. Racili and Pontira want to bring Vasan into the fold. But they of course need Tallin's vote in order to do so."

"Vasan? Really? I know the High Lord wants to attack, but honestly, they helped the High Lord conquer Arcadia."

"We need all the help we can get," the messenger pointed out.  
Izzy huffed and picked up another glass; the silver ring on her ring finger clinked softly against the glass.

"Just as long as you're careful."

"I'm always careful."

"Right, what about the time you insisted on hand delivering your coded message to that courtier?"

She couldn't see it, but she knew he was wincing underneath his hood.

"Or the time you decided to stow away on that ship going back to the mainland? Or the time-"

"Okay, okay, point made, love."

She smiled, satisfied and went back to sprucing up her bar. Izzy was about to ask another question about his recent missions, when the door to the bar was kicked open with startling force. All of the patrons were on their feet in mere seconds, lives of hardship having honed their reflexes. Through the now open door, several well-armed soldiers filed in, flanking the man that was clearly their leader.

Said man was slight, and shorter than you'd expect. There was a kind of languid bounce in his step that made your eyes want to follow his every move. The atmosphere of the pub tensed, and everyone awaited for the other for make the first move. The man in the lead, smiled at the sight before him, clearly pleased by the effect of his entrance.

"Lovely evening, isn't it?"

There was no answer to the leader's question, the patrons of the pub continued to hold them stiffly and at the ready. The leader smiled condescendingly at them all.

"I am the Lieutenant Colonel Baccai. And I am here on behalf of the High Lord, seeking the known criminal Rhys L. Apostolos. He often travels under the pseudonym Laki. Have any of you seen, heard, or spoken to such a man recently?"

Again, not a word was spoken. However, a look passed between the bar tender, and the man that she had been talking too. Without attracting an iota of notice, Izzy let her hand fall from its place on the bar top, down behind it and out of sight.

"No one? Let me help you some more then. This...man, this traitor to Hummai and the High Lord stands accused to planning and fully participating in the carrying out of rebellious actions against the High Lord. At this current time, it is believed that he is carrying illegal dispatches from others like him, located on the mainland."

If anything, the atmosphere got more hostile. The man for all his arrogance had missed one important fact about the usual customers of The Lost Hours. Generally, they don't give a damn about what the High Lord and his various lackeys want. The soldiers behind their superior began to shift uneasily. They outnumbered the patrons of the pub, but they had no delusions about they skills against those of the cloaked people. These people were outlaws, rebels, people who had spent their lives fighting. They had the edge, no matter the soldiers' numbers.

"Come, come now. I assure you the High Lord can be very generous to those that cooperate. I have been given the authority to fill out these," the Lieutenant pulled out a roll of parchment, and let the dim light of the tavern illuminate the words on the page, "That's right gentlemen, a full pardon. I just need a name to put down at the top…"

Izzy glared at all the patrons, knowing how much of a lure that piece of parchment was for them. But the situation would go from bad to worse if any of them took the man up on his offer. She had little doubt that the man in front of her would go quietly if betrayed. Such was his nature, such was her's as well. Which is why the hand that she had dropped out of sight was now wrapped around the sheathed sword she kept behind the bar for protection. The messenger wasn't armed but for his dirk, he'd need the sword in her hand if it came to a fight. Suddenly, one of the patrons stepped forward, drawing back his hood. He was an older man, past his prime, and worn down by the weight of time.

"Laki you say? He be tall right? Eyes like the sky? Red hair?"

The Lieutenant's face broke into a wide smile, "Aye, that be the very one. Do you know where I can find him?"

"Sure," The older man said, his hand falling down to the sword on his belt.

Everyone else stiffened visibly, "He's sitting at the bar."

Everyone's eyes swivelled around to the lone figure at said bar. A spare heartbeat passed before the Lieutenant raised his hand and pointed to the messenger, "Arrest that man!"

The soldiers surged forward, half of them were met fiercely by the other patrons of the bar who had drawn their weapons in defense of the messenger, knowing full well what he was there for. The other half of the soldiers made for the man at the bar, shrouded in his sea cloak. A moment before they reached him, he broke into a flurry of movement. With a wide sweep of his arm, the messenger threw his cloak back, blanketing two of his attackers, and unveiling himself at last. The older man who had given him away was right, he was tall, standing well over six feet. He did have eyes the color of the sky, a vivid blue that would be hard to miss and hard to forget. And finally, his hair, that in the firelight was a blaze of reddish and orange hues. In that moment, the messenger looked like a fierce some warrior out of the legends, and the remaining soldiers faltered for just a second.

It was all that Rhys needed. Izzy threw him the sword, tossing it almost idly over the bar. Rhys caught it in his left hand and drew its curved length from its sheath. He held both, each in one of his hands and stood his ground, awaiting the fight. The first solider dove forward bringing his broad sword down in a mighty strike, Rhys blocked the blow with the sheath, spun neatly and sliced his acquired sword across the belly of his attacker. The solider went down, and was replaced by another. While Rhys continued to fight, his style much more fluid and graceful than the strength oriented soldiers; Izzy armed herself. The sword was not the only weapon she had stored under the bar, behind the whiskey she pulled out her father's old throwing knives and began to launch them with vengeance.

The Lieutenant, seeing his forces being held off by the patrons of the bar, retreated. He had what he needed anyway. He now knew that the rebel had made it this far south, the treason was spreading. All he needed now was to send a carrier pigeon back to Velaterra, to the High Lord with the news-

The man's thoughts were immediately cut off by the growing numbness in his chest. He looked down and then forward at the blazing blue colored eyes of his killer. The lieutenant crumbled to the floor, blood pooling under his head. The other soldiers fled at the sight of their superior and fellows so easily cut down by the red-haired man and the other cloaked strangers.

The said cloaked strangers all drew back their hoods, and looked expectantly at Rhys.

"Now what? This place will be crawling with soldiers in under an hour. There's no time for a meeting," remarked one heavily scarred man. He idly kicked the now dead body of Rhys's betrayer – the carved bone handle of one of Izzy's throwing knives sticking out of his throat.

Rhys looked about, The Lost Hours was in disarray, and would soon become even more chaotic. He bent down and removed the knife from the dead man's throat and wiped it clean on his brown trousers.

"Izzy?", he asked looking over at his wife expectantly. She smiled grimly at him, and took the knife from his hand.

"Go, love. I'll be fine. I don't think any of the soliders saw me fighting in the confusion. And if they did, I'll hear about it long before they can catch me," she stuck the knife in her belt.

Rhys tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, and his eyes softened with affection.

"Laki?", asked another of the men, still unsure of the next corse of action.

"We'll go to the fall back. Everyone knows to meet up there in case of emergency. I've no intention of leaving here until I get my answer."  
The men nodded, and quickly dissolved into action. They gathered up anything that was their's and filed out of the inn, heading in different directions. Rhys on the other hand, stayed put, watching his wife, who in turn, looked at him.

"I'll see you again soon," he whispered.

"I know," she said back.

He took the sword with him, and passed out the doorway into the growing darkness. By the light of the lanterns, the sand in the hour glass continued to run.

* * *

**Basick Valley, Northern Drume Mountains**

**18****th**** of the Eleventh Moon Month**

Syaoran opened his eyes and looked over at Eriol, who in his sleep shifted uneasily but remained asleep. The mage could feel it too, even if it wasn't strong enough to wake him. Someone was using magic nearby. Someone who, to Syaoran, had a very familiar aura. Syaoran threw his covers back and climbed to his feet. Silently, he opened the door and padded down the hallway to the stairs. During the winter nights, he slept fully dressed to keep warm, save for shoes. So he held back a wince as his bare feet came in contact with the fridged floor.

Eriol had moved into Syaoran's room, while the girls shared Eriol's. It made for a tight fit in the tiny house, and Syaoran was not looking forward to the month he would have to spend locked up with the three of them. But that was the future, he was interested in what was happening right now. Namely, why the High Lord's Seer was doing magic.

He entered the kitchen without a sound, and found the object of his search sitting cross legged by the hearth, her cards laid out in some sort of pattern before her. Her eyes were glazed over, and her movements were odd, sort of flowing and smooth. She was turning over each of the cards laid out before her, looking at each carefully and then moving on to the next. She flipped the final one, and then with a heavy sigh came out of her trance like state to stare sadly at her hands.

"What did you see?"

He asked softly, trying not to startle her too bad. She jumped anyway, a hand going to her chest, the other landing protectively overtop of her cards. Sakura relaxed when she recognized Li.

"Sheesh, give a girl some warning, Li."

Syaoran came down the stairs fully and sat down on one of the kitchen benches facing the young Seer.

"What did you see?", he asked again, not taking his eyes off her.

Sakura's lips twitched into a sardonic smile.

"Isn't the more important question, what did I ask?"

Syaoran silently conceded the point by nodding his head. Sakura sighed and gathered together her cards into a deck. Without really paying any attention she began to file them in order.

"If you really want to know, I asked how my brother was doing right now," the green-eyed girl answered, "He's currently in Aldon, or Scitrind, however you want to think of it. And he's confused, I think he's starting to loose his way, and somehow it's all my fault."

Syaoran didn't comment. Instead, he asked another question.

"Do you do this often?"

Sakura shot him a dry look.

"I'm with you most of the time, what do you think?"

"That'll be a no then," the rebel warrior dead panned. He looked at her cards, now laying neat, and ordered in her lap, "Is that what you were doing? When we…connected briefly, before you ran away from Velaterra?"

Sakura blinked in confusion, not knowing what Li was talking about. Syaoran rolled his eyes, and explained.

"You were doing a reading, weren't you? When I saw you and you saw me? The marble room? The tavern? Remember?"

Remembrance flashed in Sakura's green eyes, followed by understanding.

"How did you know? I didn't see you clearly, just your eyes, could you see me?"  
Syaoran shook his head, his brown hair falling in his eyes, which he brushed back with a sweep of his hand.

"No, I just got a glimpse, like you. But just now, upstairs, I felt your magic for the first time since that day. I just guessed."

Sakura nodded her acceptance of that explanation. In truth, the two hadn't really discussed their connection any further than that day in the clearing a couple of weeks ago. The full moon had come, bringing with it their strange connected dreams, that were intensified thanks to their close proximity (they assumed). That had only stirred up their feelings of embarrassment, resentment, and uncertainty. So the tenuous relationship they had built up, crumbled under the aftermath of the full moon. Now it seemed Syaoran was trying to rebuild some of that.

Syaoran for his part, was really becoming tired of not knowing the reason behind this connection. It was one thing to live with it, when it was nothing more than a kind of affliction that happened randomly and on full moon nights. But with Sakura so close, the mystery began to occupy his thoughts more and more. If nothing else, he wanted it out of the way, so he could move on to other mysteries or problems that needed solving. Like how he was going to survive the twelveth moon month without killing anyone.

"I wonder why we connected at that moment. Seems a little random to me."  
Sakura remarked, recalling that day nearly six months previously. Syaoran thought about it as well.

"I was tired that day. I didn't have much strength left, so my suppression of my magical aura broke, then I saw you. In that room."

"Yes, I remember now, you broke me out of a seeing trance. I felt your aura…despite the hundreds of miles between us, that's just not possible," Sakura remarked, staring nonplused at the young man.

"The connection…probably had something to do with it," Syaoran pointed out.

A bleak silence settled around them, broken only by the occasional howl of the wind as it whipped through the valley. The end of the year snows would be here any day now. The two stared at each other, Sakura looking up at him, and Syaoran looking down at her. Both were debating the same question.

"Should we…?", Sakura questioned finally, tentively seeking Syaoran's opinion on the matter.

"Would it really help any?", Syaoran asked dejectedly, running a hand through his hair wearily. Sakura frowned, her jaw clenching at a stubborn angle that Syaoran had come to recognize all to well. He had only a moment to prepare himself before Sakura released her magical aura and Syaoran was near assaulted by the overwhelming sense of _Sakura_. He was physically pushed back, so that his shoulders were pressed against the edge of the table. He ground his teeth together, and fought the sudden unbidden desire to match her action. Something he was suppressed was fighting to be free, and fighting _strong._

Syaoran met Sakura's fierce green eyes and his determination faltered. He was struck momentarily by the passion that sparkled in those emerald depths. Five years of the hell she lived in hadn't dimmed her spirit at all, and Syaoran found himself unable to do anything but respect her deeply for it. That was all the second necklace that Syaoran had worn around his neck for the past five years needed. In its desire to be reunited with its mistress, the missing piece of the puzzle shattered Syaoran's weak hold on his magical aura, and by extension the magical auras of his sword, and the strange necklace he had picked up in the forest.

The connection between _Sakura_ and her _wand_ roared into awareness, making Sakura gasp out loud in surprise. Her wand, using Syaoran's magic, which was so close to its mistress's, had been trying to reach Sakura for the past five years. Trying to tell her where she could find the bit of herself she had accidently left behind. In this moment clarity was given to both the young people. There was no connection between _them_, that had just been an side affect of the wand and Sakura trying unconsciously to find each other. Syaoran had just been a means to an end.

No…that wasn't quite right, Sakura realized. It was Syaoran who had heard the dying prophecy of her mother. It was Syaoran who had lead the people of Arcadia to safety. It was Syaoran who had lasted the past five years to offer a safe haven to Sakura. It was Syaoran who had kept her wand, without ever knowing what it truly was. Syaoran wasn't a means to an end. He was an end unto himself. That thought startled Sakura, but she kept it to herself. Syaoran couldn't say he minded, being used like he had been. At least the dreams would stop now. And if it brought together Sakura and the power to protect herself, who was he to complain?

The two refocused on the here and now. The pendant was no longer around Syaoran's neck, put in Sakura's open palm. The connection between them, the one that hadn't really ever existed, was gone. They looked at each other once more, green eyes meeting gold ones in a split second of unmasked emotion.

Their auras still mingled together. Their magic still bound them together as one force. It was powerfully intoxicating. And in that moment, they each left a bit of themselves in the other.

Syaoran reeled backwards, over turning the table in an effort to put some much needed distance between them. He slammed his will down on his magic, forcing it down deep than he had ever pushed it. Sakura was second behind him in doing the same. She too had back up, till her back was pressed against the wall. They were panting and shaking, as if they had just sprinted through the snow.

Suddenly Eriol tumbled down the stairs, tousled from sleep, and looking around as if in search of an attack.

"What the _hell_ was that?!"

He asked loudly, looking between the two for an answer.

"Good question," Sakura replied in a shaking voice.

* * *

A/N: I do not own the characters used in this fictional piece, nor do I stake any claim on them with the publishing of this work

100 REVIEWS!!! OMFG! Do you guys have ANY idea how long I laughed when I saw that? Not even work could wipe the grin off my face. So thank you to everyone that reviewed, I really, really appreciate it!

Miss FireGoddess is on leave at the moment, so the poor editing job is completely my fault.

Alright, now for the serious stuff, while we are all here. I've noticed there seems to be some question about how I'm spending my time this summer. For some of you, summers are a liesure period. For the rest, summer is just like any other season of the year. I fall into the latter catagorey. I'm still going to school (why? because I dont' have enough money to go to college for the full four years, I have to graduate in three, hence the summer classes). I'm still working (why? because money is needed to pay for said summer classes). To be honest, the summers are worse than the rest of the year, I can't really say I look forward to them anymore. I love writing, I love this story, I have every intention of finishing it. Nothing short of my untimely demise will stop me. I just can't work on it reguarly anymore, when I get home from work (which is after school) all I want is a shower, some food, a stiff drink and some sleep.

In short: you guys can set deadlines, when you're writing my freakin' paychecks.

Anyways! So Sakura-chan has her wand back! The southern lands are gearing up for rebellion. And Ivy is doin' her thing. What happens next? I have no freakin clue. But I imagine I'll figure it out soon...

(Next Chappie: Toya and Yukito! Eriol and Tomoyo! The Solstice Ball! annnnnd Syaoran and Sakura!!)


	16. Part Four: Snow

Fate Guides My Steps

Chapter 16: As the Snow Falls

Author: Broken Poetry (previously known as yoseiambereyes)

Editor: FireGoddess

_This chapter is dedicated to Adam, who will never be the same._

* * *

**18th of the 11th Moon Month**

"Tomoyo! Tomoyo! Wake up! Something's going on downstairs!"

The dimuitive form of Kero impatiently shook the dark haired girl from her dreams. Tomoyo rolled over on to her back, and became coherent just in time to hear a muffled oath come from the hall. Followed by pounding footsteps hurrying down the stairs. Tomoyo rolled out of her pallet and grabbed a dressing gown; she slung it about her shoulders while stumbling to the door to wrench it open. There was a deafining crash from the kitchen, followed by the sound of Eriol's voice.

"What the _hell_ was that?!"

He yelled, Tomoyo rushed down the stairs, Kero hovering just above her shoulder. They both landed on the bottom step just in time to hear Sakura's weak answer.

"Good question..."

Kero floated quickly over to his mistress, laying a tiny paw on her auburn head. Sakura was sitting on the floor, back pressed up against the wall, knees drawn up to her chest, her hands pressed in the space between, something clutched tightly in her fingers. Syaoran was on the floor, supporting himself by his arms, his legs tangled in the bench and kitchen table. Both were pale, both were shaking slightly. Eriol didn't even know where to begin. Tomoyo picked her way around the over turned kitchen table and knelt next to Sakura. The young woman had pressed her forehead to her knees and continued to shake. Tomoyo wondered if she was crying, and if so, for what reason. Eriol, seeing that Sakura was being looked after, offered his hand to Syaoran, who surprisingly took it and hauled himself to his feet.

"Sakura? Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Tomoyoa asked worriedly, stroking the Seer's hair, while Kero tried to find a perch on the her shaking shoulder. Everyone was startled when it was Syaoran who answered Tomoyo's quesitons.

"There's nothing wrong with her, Tomoyo. She's just a bit overwhelmed."

Sakura let out a short bark of choked laughter from behind her knees.

"And you're not, Syaoran?"

Eriol and Tomoyo looked back at the reble warrior. The man shrugged and bent to set to rights the kitchen table and benches.

"Not the point."

Kero let out a growl, which was quite comcical in his current form.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on?! What was the magical burst?"

Syaoran took a seat on the now righted kitchen bench, and turned to face the other occupants of the room.

"Sakura and I, we discovered the source and reason for our mysterious connection."

He explained plainly. Eriol raised his eyebrows, while Tomoyo and Kero only looked confused.

"Huh?"

"What connection?"

It was Sakura who fielded the that question.

"Me and Syaoran have been connected to each other, through magic for the past five years. We've been sharing dreams, thoughts and sometimes even feelings. It wasn't something we wanted anyone else to know. Eriol knows, well, because it was one of the reasons he let me stay here in the Valley."

Kero looked from Sakura to Syaoran, who nodded grimly, back to Sakura. Tomoyo for her part couldn't stop the satisfied smirk that spread across her lips, making Sakura pink slightly.

"You're connected to his gaki?"

Syaoran's eyes narrowed, and he laid a heavy glare on the floating teddy bear looking creature.

"Call me that again, cotton fluff."

Kero ignored him, and looked expectantly at Sakura.

"I'm sorry I never told you Kero, but it was...private. I'm sorry."

Kero sighed and settled back on her shoulder.

"As if I could stay mad at you."

Eriol interrupted, "I believe we are still waiting on an explanation as to why our sleep has been disturbed..."

The ex-Prince looked over at his friend, sitting on the kitchen bench, and waited. Syaoran sighed and ran a hand through his unruly brown hair.

"There was no connection between us, Eriol. We just thought there was, or rather, something was using me to connect to her, so technically, I guess we were bound in a way. But I was really just means to an end."

"What means to what end?"

Tomoyo asked curiously. Syaoran looked at Sakura.

"Show them."

He said simply. Sakura stared into his eyes for a moment, surprised to find that even without the connection still in place, she could still read his amber eyes like an open book. Sakura guessed that despite the connection being broken, it didn't change that she knew Syaoran Li very well. His eyes were silently telling her to trust their friends. That there was no point in trying to hide anything from them, all three were far to stubborn to be left out.

Sakura slowly unfolded her body from its cramped form. She stretched out her legs, straightened her back, and let her clasped hands come to rest in her lap. After taking a steadying breath, she unfurled her fingers and reveled a key shaped pendant with a star as its head. The stunned silence in the room was palable. Tomoyo didn't know what was so utterly surprising about the odd shaped necklace, but judging from Kero's reaction, and Eriol's tightening expression of sudden understanding, made her suppose there was something very important about it.

"T-That's...not...possible..."

Kero said in a shaking whisper. His bright golden eyes so wide they took up much more of his face than usual. Eriol looked pale in the dim firelight, but Tomoyo could see that behind his eyes, his mind was churning quickly, also trying to make sense of whatever mystery the necklace that Sakura was holding.

"I dropped it the night Hummai attacked the Li village. It fell from around my neck when General Asagawa threw me over his horse. I didn't think I would ever see it again."

"I found it the very same night. And kept it, for five years, unable to just throw it away. Now, I know why."

Syaoran said with a wry smile. Eriol snapped his head around to look at Syaoran.

"Then you knew what it was all along?"

"Of course not. If I had, I'd have made sure Sakura got it back long before now."

"Then how...?", Eriol asked in a strangled voice. Syaoran just shrugged in response. Sakura rolled her eyes, and answered for the taxiturn man.

"What he means to say, Eriol, is that we, based on a past occurance, decided to unleash our magical auras and see what happened. When that happened, my wand used Syaoran's magic to reach out to mine. Like Syaoran said, the mysterious connection we've been trying to figure out for weeks now isn't really between me and Syaoran. It was always my wand, using Syaoran's magic to reach me. It was a side affect that me and Syaoran began to share so much. With us being at such a close proximity, everything was amplified. Syaoran knows this is my wand just like he knows himself. It was short, but we were sharing more than I thought possible. Which is why you found us at opposite sides of the room. It scared both of us."

"I have to interrupt."

Kero remarked suddenly. He flew level to Sakura's eyes. Her green eyes began to look concerned at Kero's agitated state.

"Kero? What's wrong?"

"Sakura, I need you to answer a few questions of mine, okay? Just to the best of your knowledge, alright?"

"Okay, Kero..."

Sakura said slowly, hoping Kero didn't have bad news of some kind.

"The cards, the Seer's Cards, your mother gave them to you, right?"

Sakura nodded, Kero crossed his little arms, silent for a moment.

"What about the wand? Did she give that to you as well?"

A shadow passed over Sakura's face, her features wrinkling in confusion.

"Acctually...I can't remember where I got the wand...I think I just...found it as a little girl. My mother certianly didn't give it to me, although she taught me alot about magic and how to control it. I can remember her being so surprised when I showed it to her..."

"Think really hard, Sakura. _Where did you find the wand?"_

Kero's voice took an odd tone, kind of velvet like. Soft, and persausive. Syaoran frowned deeply as Sakura's eyes became distant. His hands clenched into fists.

"Come on Sakura...the memory is there, just call it up."

"It was a really long time ago...", Sakura said, her voice soft and breathy, not like her at all. Syaoran continued to clench his fists, turning his knuckles white.

"I was playing in my dad's study. It was way before we had to move around alot. I was real little, I'd sit under my dad's desk and play while he worked. There was a pretty book on the bottom shelf next to his desk. It looked really old, but the colors were so pretty...so I picked it up. The book gave me my wand, and the light told me it was glad I had finally found it."

Sakura suddenly shuddered and her eyes came back into focus. She looked at Kero, surprise clearly etched in her features.

"Wha? Kero?"

Kero smiled sadly in response.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. But I needed to know. It was just a persuasion spell."

"Why is where she got the wand so important?", Syaoran snapped.

"Alright, before this goes any further, can I ask something?"

Tomoyo said suddenly, raising her hand to get their attention. She lowered her arm and looked at each of them in turn, her violet eyes narrowed in a no-nonsense look.

"Wand to _what_?"

Tomoyo asked at last, all her frustration at being unable to follow the conversation coming out in the last word.

"Sorry, Tomoyo. I didn't mean to leave you out-"

"I know you didn't, Sakura. But please, explain."

"Um...it's kinda hard to explain...you see, my cards aren't really supposed to be used for telling the future. They can, obviously. But their real pupose is to perform magic. I can unlock the magic of the cards using this."

Sakura held up the strange pendant that began the whole conversation. Tomoyo raised and skeptical eyebrow. Sakura looked to Syaoran and Kero for help. Kero just shrugged, Syaoran just stared at her levely, not breaking the contact like he usually would. _Go on..._ She could see the challange in his eyes, and she felt a surge of courage born from her stubborness.

Truth be told, Sakura was a little afraid of activating her precious wand. It had been five years after all. What if things had changed? What if the wand rejected her? What if the cards no longer reacted to her commands? Five years of being unable to do anything, now made her fear even trying. But Syaoran continued to look at her, his lips curving slowly into that cocky smirk of his. Sakura felt her jaw clench. She just couldn't resist when he gave her that look.

_By the power of the stars!_

_Staff of power made by Clow!_

_Reveal to me your true form now!_

_Release!_

The ground under Sakura glowed, a spell circle blazing into existance, lighting up the room in ways the fire failed to. Eriol looked on in impressed silence, appreactive of a fellow magic user's skill. Kero was staring at the circle itself, a strange look on his face. Tomoyo stared on with wide, stunned eyes as her friend transformed the strange pendant into the magic wand she claimed it to be. It was short, about the length of Sakura's arm. At the top was the same design as the head of the key, a star wrapped in a circle with a pair of small white wings fixed to the sides. Syaoran just sat on the bench, his eyes half closed as he felt Sakura's magic wash over the room. The same pink aura that had surrounded the cards as Nadeshiko handed them over to the General Asagawa five years ago, now rippled around the room like it was stretching after a long sleep.

Sakura let out the breath she had been holding, and twirled the wand in her hand in a familiar fashion. A happy smile formed on her lips. It had been far to long! Before concious thought had caught up with her, Sakura got shakily to her feet, her magic circle still blazing beneathe her feet. In her left hand was one of her cards, in motions never forgotten, never lost, Sakura tossed the card into the air, then spun her wand in her right hand to strike the card in mid-air.

_"Windy!"_

Sakura cried out, the rectangle glowed white, then erupted in a flurry of cream robes as a lithe, willowy form burst out. Tomoyo let out a strangled squeak, her hand going to her mouth. Eriol put a steading hand on her shoulder and winked at her concerned face. Windy whipped about the small room, clearly confused by the confines, but none the less pleased to be out and about. The card turned in mid air to face her mistress. Windy's perfect face broke into a wide smile, as she swept down and swirled around Sakura. Sakura laughed out loud, her hair dancing on Windy's exuberence.

"Windy was the first card I ever learned to use."

Sakura said absently as she studied the card's true form, taking in the sight of her old friend. A few moments passed before Sakura sighed, and intoned, "_Windy, return your power confined, Windy!"_ Windy's entrance proceeded in reverse, as the lithe being was pulled back into itself, forming the familiar rectangular shape and floating lazily over to Sakura's awaiting hand. Sakura sighed happily and plopped back down on the floor her magic circle finally fading from view. With an twist of her fingers, her wand was back in pendant form and she slipped the chain over her head. Once it was settled in its old position, under her shirt, against her skin, Sakura looked up and smiled a real, true, unburdened smile.

"Thanks, Syaoran."

The gruff man grunted, and shrugged his shoulders, but Sakura was able to catch the slight curling at the corner of his mouth. Kero hovered by Sakura's head shaking his own bulbous head back and forth muttering all the while to himself.

"Kero, what's wrong? Really?"

The dimutive creature sighed heavily, displacing far more air that his small body should have allowed.

"I'm just having trouble grasping the facts of this situation, Sakura. I mean, _you've mastered the Clow Cards!_"

He said, his wings fluttering madly, Eriol gave Sakura a weak smile as well. He too knew the gravity of what Sakura had just shown them, what it meant. Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Sakura, however, glanced at Kero, confused.

"So...?"

Sakura asked, trailing off at the end. Kero rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms.

"I see I'm going to have to explain more throughly. Sakura, remember when we first met? I told you that a powerful magician created me and my partner?"

He waited for Sakura's confirming nod before continuing.

"That was over seven hundred years ago, and the magician's name was, Clow Reed."

Syaoran inhaled sharply, Kero turned to look at him.

"Yes, that Clow Reed. The same one that you and your family decends from. Clow Reed was the most powerful magician to ever walk this continent, and that's not an exggeration, it's an honest fact. Clow Reed created me and my partner, Yue, just after he made the very same cards you hold in your hands, Sakura. I told you our job was to guard and protect his decendants, that is both true, and kinda misleading. Mine and Yue's orginal purpose was to guard, protect and guide the wielder of the cards that Clow created. But when Clow began to get up in his years, something began to change. He began to see things, furture things. After one particular vision just before he died, Clow Reed split up the cards and the wand. Neither me or Yue knew where he put the wand, but the cards he made a book for, something to keep them in. He did this because...what was it he said? Ah, yes: "Because I am not the true master of these cards, I am not the person that they are meant for, I was just the way they came into the world."

He then reassigned Yue and me, our new job became to keep watch on his desdendants, to protect them, and advise them as best we could. After Clow's death, the cards were passed on to one of his children, and then his child, then her child and so on down the line for hundreds of years. Eventually the cards ceased to be owned, and became an artifact housed in the Capital's main libaray; valued for their history, and their ability, when read properly, to predict the future. At that point, Yue and me were tied to the Avalon family, one of the Li Clan daughters married an Avalon, and asked us if we'd watch over her children despite the fact they weren't royal. Anyways, we came to belong to the General Avalon, the head of the Royal Armies. To be honest, Sakura, I think that the General's bookish son Akira was the one that escaped from the sacking of Magi with the Book of Clow. He was always fasinated by it, since it was the only relic, besides Yue and myself, from Clow Reed's time. Yue and me stood with our master until he met his end. We were captured by one of the Hummai war mages not two seconds later, trapped, and then bound to the old High Lord. The rest, as they say, is history."

Kero finished twitching his tail back and forth. He looked intensely at Sakura.

"Sakura, what that whole little history lesson was supposed to tell you is this: Clow only intended for the wand and the cards to come back together when he was sure it would be for the right person, the true master that he spoke of after his vision. That person, it seems, is you. The wand would only have come to its rightful owner, and you called it up out of the Book of Clow when you were little more than a toddler! Speaking of, wait till Yue hears that Clow hid the wand right next to the cards the whole time. Yue was sure Clow had hidden the wand under one of the rocks in his rock garden. Not that I would have put it past the old codger.

But to further my former point, Eriol and I are stunned silly because...well...Sakura you haven't just mastered the Clow Cards, you seem to have...remade them. Which means, for all intent and purposes, _you_ are now the most powerful magician ever."

No one said anything, but Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Kero all looked at the slim, slight form of the Card Mistress. Sakura just stared blankly at Kero, unable to fully understand what he just said.

"That...is just not possible, Kero. There's no way!"

Kero crossed his arms and huffed, "Why not?"

"Because, because...if I'm so strong then why have I been held prisoner for the past five years?! How could the High Lord even dream of controlling me?!"

She shouted, her emerald eyes flashing in the dim firelight, showing her thinly veiled temper and frustrations. Kero raised his little paws in a placating gesture.

"Sakura, calm down. You are the most powerful magician, but you've never had any formal training! Clow Reed was well into his forties when he made the Clow Cards! He dedicated most of his life to learning to master magic. You're just eighteen!"

Eriol broke in to support Kero's words, "He's right Sakura. Raw power doesn't mean much if you dont' know how to use it properly. In a few years, after you've learned some, you'll be quite a force to be recokned with."

Sakura was shaking, her little hands clenched into white knuckled fists.

"And what if we don't have a few years?" she asked furiously, angry tears beginning to brim in her eyes.

Everyone stilled at her words. Sakura had just named the fear that they all felt daily, burdening their shoulders and clouding their thoughts. Years...Basick Valley and its inhabitants didn't have years.

The fire crackled in the leaden silence, which was broken by Tomoyo taking in a large steadying breath.

"We do the best we can. We can't expect any more than that," she said primly, setting her jaw in a determined way.

"And if our best isn't good enough?" Syaoran asked bitterly from where he still sat on the kitchen bench, staring almost angrily at his own hands. It wasn't hard to see that the young man carried a guilty concious for his failures five years ago.

"Then we go down fighting," Eriol answered simply.

* * *

**Scitrind, Hummai**

**18th of the 11th Moon Month**

Yukito snapped awake with a start, accidently jerking himself over the edge of his bunk and onto the floor. He landed painfully on his shoulder, then collapsed in a winded heap.

"What in the hell...?"

He asked breathlessly as he pushed himself up slowly, making sure nothing was hurt to badly from his fall. Toya, ever alert, sat up in his bunk on the other side of the small room and looked over at his friend, illumnated by the pale cresent moon light.

"Yuki? What happened? You okay?"

Yuki got to his feet with some help from his bed, a hand going to his head. There was an _extremly_ powerful magical presence flaring up somewhere far north of the city. Yukito couldn't get a certian direction, but it didn't really matter. There was really only one place north of here that was inhabated this time of year.

"I'm fine, Toya, there's just someone using some serious magic. It took me by surprise."

Toya stared shrewdly at his friend, something in the man's voice was telling him there was more to it than that.

"And...?", Toya prodded. Yukito sighed and ran a hand through his pale hair before plopping down on his bed.

"It's coming from Basick Valley, I think."

The young Colonel raised a black eyebrow in question.

"I didn't think any of them were that strong."

"I didn't think so either. Granted, I'm a bit stronger than any of the mages here at the moment which means my sensing abilites are sharper; but from the reports, the prince and the warrior were never made out to be this powerful."

Toya was quiet for a few thoughtful seconds.

"You don't think...it could be...her do you?"

"The Seer?," Yukito blew out a breath the continued, "It's possible I suppose, but if that's true then she's got more than enough power to trounce anyone in her path. So it makes little sense for her to have any difficulties escaping much earlier than she did."

Toya acknowledged the point and then leaned back on his hands to stare at the ceiling.

"I take it you can't tell if this person is working a spell or something?"

Yukito was about to answer, when suddenly as it had begun, the magical presence disappated. The young mage felt unbalanced for a split second, but recovered enough to answer.

"No, it wasn't really ordered like a spell would be. This just felt like someone...stretching their magical muscle, is an okay way to describe it."

Toya nodded, but didn't respond. Yukito tilted his head to the side, wondering if there was something wrong with his friend.

"Toya? Are you alright?"

"Hum? Oh, I'm fine Yuki, just thinking."

"About," Yuki asked, his turn to do the prompting.

"The rebels, acctually. I was wondering why it is that they fight so hard...I mean, if someone invaded my land, took over everything, and changed it all, I'd be more than a little upset. But...I mean really, is Hummai that bad? Who is starving? Who is poor? Who is downtrodden? I know the methods that the High Lord used were a little unorthodox, but he's managed to unite this continent!"

Yukito stared at his friend, wincing.

"It's not that simple, Toya. You may be right, no one starves, and there isn't a mass of impoversihed people either. But...haven't you noticed? Hummaians don't strive, they don't create or wonder at anything. Those who have become completly indoctrinated into Hummai seem to be content to just stay in whatever station or circustance that life deals them. The High Lord knowingly allows his people to remain uneducated, because he knows that so long as they never realize what they are missing, they'll never want for it."

"He's doing good though uniting the contintent, can't you admit that?"

Yukito sighed, realizing that this was not going to be a short conversation, reached over and picked up his round glasses from his bed side table and put them on.

"I'm not a believer in ends justifying the means, Toya. Uniting the contintent, that's an admirable goal, but at the cost of Arcadian freedom? Tallinese sense of self? The Pontiraian culture? In fifty years, no one will recognize those names, if the High Lord has his way. He'll convert everyone to a Hummaian at the point of a sword."

"So what are you still doing here?"

Yuki gave his best friend an annoyed look, and Toya just rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't be doing something you don't believe in just for my benefit."

"If you must know, I don't do it for your benefit, Toya Asagawa. I do it for my own," Yue remarked airly, leaning back on his hands. Toya just shook his head and then flopped back on to his back on the bed.

"I'm never going to be able to get rid of you, am I?"

The Colonel asked with a small laugh, taking what ever percieved edge out of his words, and making them teasing. Yukito suppressed the first two joking returns that came to mind and answered him seriously.

"I'll follow you to the gallow's foot. And what ever comes after."

* * *

**21st of the 11th Moon Month**

**Basick Valley, Northern Drume Mountians**

Eriol idly turned the signet ring on his thumb. It didn't fit very well. The heavy gold band had been made for someone with larger hands, and strong fingers. His pale, thin fingers were dwarfed by the circlet. The ring's face had his family seal engraved on it. The waning cresent moon, curved around a seven pointed star, with the rays of the sun extending from the entire design. Tomoyo had pressed it into his hand a few weeks prior, telling him in a soft voice that it was all she managed to take for him.

Tomoyo...

Eriol closed his eyes and ran the cool metal of the ring against his bottom lip. He left his hand there, supporting a protion of his shoulder's burden.

What was he going to do about Tomoyo?

She meant a great deal to him, Eriol wasn't about to deny that. She had saved his life, when he had given himself up for dead. She had been the source of his strength when they traveled north five years ago. And she had been the source of his torment, since then. Something in her beautiful violet eyes made his chest tight, and hard to breath properly. Something about the way her laugh sounded, made it hard to think of anything other than listening closer. Something about the way she gave herself so completely to those she loved, made him want to _be_ one of those loved ones.

Eriol winced and rubbed his hand across his eyes.

He was in, _way_ over his head.

"Master Eriol!! Master Eriol!!"

That was the sound that yanked Eriol from his contemplations about a certian dark haired young woman when he was supposed to be working on magical calculations for strengthing the wards around the valley. Two snow soaked men burst into his office, their eyes wild with fear and worry.

"What's wrong?"

Eriol asked quickly standing up. Both men were familiar to him, they were part of the last hunting party that had left early that morning. The storms that would ravage the valley for a month were inamement, so one last hunting party had been formed to gather the last of the needed supplies. It was a smaller group than normal, only about a dozen men, mostly because they weren't going to be doing any more than checking and taking down the traps scattered about the mountian sides.

"It's Master Li, sir! He was seperated from us when the snows began! He's still out there, we tried to find him, but failed, so we came back to the valley. You must be able to track him!"

Eriol felt his blood stop in his veins. Syaoran was out in the storm? Almost against his will, Eriol concentrated and heard the sound of the howling wind outside. Soon the heavy snow would follow, Syaoran was good, but even he would be hard pressed to survive the storm.

"Where did you loose him?", Eriol demanded, pulling a map from under the copious amounts of papers and books on his desk to unfurl it on top. The two men came forward and studied the map carefully. Both pointed to a high trail that lead up the side of one of the mountians that made up the back wall of the valley.

"Here, we were checking the last of the traps as we came down the mountian side. The wind began to pick up, and was blowing a thick snow screen about. Li was bringing up the rear, Edwards says he might have heard Li call out or something, but when we turned to check, he was gone. We checked the trail, there were some slid marks, perhaps Rollo lost his footing? We checked up and down the trail, even sent some of the boys down the slope on ropes, couldn't find a trace. Can you find him, Master Eriol? You know, with magic?"

Eriol pushed his glasses up on his nose, "Perhaps, it depends on a lot of factors. He must be unconcious, otherwise he would have released his aura as an distress signal, me, Kero and Sak-"

Eriol cut himself off quickly, because at that moment, he felt a faint spike of magical energy off to the north. He smiled to himself, "Speak of the devil...".

"Go tell everyone that Li is fine, I can feel him off to the north."

Suddenly Eriol's door burst inward for the second time that day. This time, it was a cloaked firgure that stumbled into his office, slightly out of breath.

"Eriol-?!"

The voice of the cloaked woman cut off in surprise as she faced the two men standing there, equally surprised by her entrance. Eriol's simle became a tad brittle.

"Gentlemen, if you would go and spread the word that Li is fine, and that we know where he is. I will be leading a party to fetch him out of the mountians immdiately. Please go and saddle up my horse, and you'd best go find Melin before she goes off into the mountains on her own."

Both men paled in response, knowing that the tempremental barkeep would probably do just that when she heard that Li was lost in the mountians. They nodded to Eriol, and scurried out of the room. Sakura closed to door quickly behind them, and Kero flew out from under her hood.

"Syaoran's lost on the mountian?"

"Seems that way. He was with the last hunting party, they said he got seperated from them, somehow deviated from the trail. I'll have to go and get him, I'm worried about the storm though, it feels like this one will be a long one."

Sakura twisted her hands together, "Is this the snow in?"

"I don't think so, that'll probably hit late tomorrow, but this one will probably last the rest of the day, and all night."

"So, you're going to go out into the storm, find Syaoran and hope the two of you can make it back?", Kero asked, his voice clearly riddled with disbelief. Eriol by now was shrugging into his thick winter coat, and pulling on his cloak.

"That's about the size of it, yes. Syaoran must be hurt, his aura isn't moving anywhere, and as dense as he can be sometimes, if he could he would be dragging himself-"

Eriol stopped, Sakura and Kero both flinched slightly. Syaoran's aura had disappeared.

"Wha-?", Kero exclaimed, despertly reaching out for some sign of the brat's magic. But it was gone. Eriol and Sakura both looked at each other in worry, then jumped when Eriol's door burst open, again. This time to admit Tomoyo who was red faced, and out of breath.

"They just told us at the tavern! Syaoran's lost? You're going after him Eriol?"

"Well, I was...but...but his aura just disappeared. Without it, I don't think I could find him...do you think he's passed out again?", Eriol's voice quavered just a little, realasing his own aura just a little in order to search a bit harder for Syaoran's. Tomoyo paled, and the sound of the wind whipping against the house did nothing to increase their spirits.

"He must be doing it on purpose," Sakura remarked suddenly. All turned to her, her face in shadow. "He's doing it on purpose the stupid man," she continued, "He's hiding himself because he doesn't want anyone to risk themselves coming after him. He can tell the storm's going to be a bad one."

"That sounds just like him," Tomoyo remarked, shaking her head. Eriol ground his teeth and fought the desire to bang his head against the wall.

"When I get my hands on that idiot...", The ex-Prince trailed off. Sakura squared her shoulders, and carefully picked up Kero in her hands.

"Kero, what do you think? Could you and me make it through this storm?"

"Sakura-!", Tomoyo exclaimed, Eriol looked equally as surprised.

"What?", she asked, "It makes sense. Kero kept me and Tomoyo alive when we were trying to get here, he's recovered from the journey. Plus, I've got my wand and the cards. I've got a far better chance of finding him, helping him, and getting back before the snow in tomorrow than you do Eriol."

Eriol narrowed his eyes, and stared at Sakura srewdly, "What makes you so sure?"

Sakura shrugged her cloaked shoulders and answered, "I've got a few tricks up my sleve, Eriol. Besides, if you leave, the whole valley would be in a panic. They all look to you and Syaoran for leadership, with you both gone...well, I think everyone would completely lose it. They're all on edge with the snow in coming anyway."

Tomoyo looked thoughtful, "You know, Eriol, she's got a good point. I hate to say this, but if Basick Valley lost both you and Syaoran, the whole place would fall apart."

Eriol snapped his attention to Tomoyo, who raised an eyebrow and then flicked her eyes meaningfully at Sakura. Sakura missed this little exchange because she had gone back to questioning Kero.

"What do you say, Kero? Up for a little search and rescue?"

"Sure, but does it have to be the brat?"

"You know, if you stopped calling him that, he'd stop calling you cotton fluff."

"Then life would get boring."

The resdent humans of the room rolled their eyes.

"We should go now, Eriol," Sakura said returning the mood to serious. Eriol nodded solomenly.

"I'll get you some supplies to take with you, help you through the night," Eriol said, making for the door, intent on stealing out to the stables and just taking the saddle bags that the men had put on his horse.

"I'll grab some food and supplies from downstairs," Tomoyo said following Eriol out. Sakura grabbed Kero by his cotton fluff tail and pulled him under her cloak.

"And I'll get our rucksack to carry it all in."

* * *

Syaoran Li was annoyed, irratated, and cold. He was annoyed because he felt helpless. He was irratated because he had lost a good deal of his supplies when he fell from the trail. And he was cold because he was stuck out in a fierce snow storm miles from shelter. The young man grumbled to himself, and pulled his cloak tighter about his shoulders, then leaned more fully into Rollo's warm body. 

The pair had been following at the rear of the small hunting party as they made for home when the snow under Rollo's feet had suddenly given way. Before Syaoran could blink, the two of them were sliding down the mountain side, Rollo's keening cries, and Syaoran's yells lost to the screaming wind. Syaoran wasn't sure how far they slid in the snow and muck before Rollo struck his underbelly against a tree. Syaoran was sure that at best, Rollo had a few brusied ribs. After disentangling himself from Rollo's saddle, Syaoran had looked about hopefully in search of a Northern trail. But the thick swirling snow hid all things, and Syaoran knew better than to go wandering about in the storm. They did have a small bit of luck however, the tree that Rollo had struck was growing on a small out cropping of rocks that formed a small ledge. Slowly and carefully, Syaoran had led his mountian pony down the side of the out cropping and then pushed them both into the tiny sheltered space.

It wasn't much, but it protected them from the snow and most of the wind. And that just might get them through the storm. Once he and Rollo were settled, Syaoran had released the suppression on his aura, in order to let Eriol and Sakura know that he was at least alive. Then before they could pinpoint his location, he had reeled his aura back in. He knew that Eriol would lead a search party out to track his butt down, but in this storm, Syaoran didn't want anyone taking that risk. He was just going to have to wait out the storm. Simple as that.

Rollo whickered softly in Syaoran's ear, making the young warrior reach back and pet the pony's nose. Rollo was laying down, his side pressed up against the rock face, while Syaoran leaned against his other side, sharing the what warmth he could.

Syaoran was about to hunker down for the night and try to get some sleep, when he felt an ever increasingly familiar aura calling out to his.

Sakura...

Syaoran swore under his breath and desperately clamped down on his aura that was fighting to get free. What the hell was going on? Could this be another of those damned unforeseen side affects of being used by Sakura's wand?

Sakura was getting close, she must have a general idea of where he was from when he released his aura earlier, and she had to be riding on that cotton fluff Kero in order to be traveling that fast. Or maybe one of her cards...? Syaoran's thoughts were cut off as he was forced to reign in his magic once again. It was struggling hard.

The young man huffed and pulled his cloak around him even tighter, as if the physical act could some how keep his aura just as tight against his body. His breath formed a white plume in front of his face, which was quickly swept away by the savage wind. Syaoran idly wondered if she was warm enough, flying around on Kero. He thumped his head against his folded arms that sat crowning his knees.

"Damn it all to hell..." Syaoran sighed, knowing in that moment that Sakura wasn't going anywhere until she found him. And he wasn't going anywhere until the snowstorm stopped. She was just as stubborn as he was, a fact that he knew all to well.

Reluctantly, Syaoran let some of the restraints on his aura go, not setting it loose, he didn't want to startle Sakura off what ever it was she was flying on. He just let it kind of...glow around him. He felt Sakura's aura react in to the presence of his, the old connection used by Sakura's wand snapped open once more. Sakura's familiar presence tingled the edges of his senses, like the light breeze someone creates when they pass close by. It was sharper than before; Syaoran figured it was because the connection was now honestly between the two of them, rather than a third party acting as the catalyst. He could feel Sakura's attention fixating on him; it wouldn't take her long to find him

* * *

"Is this really the wisest thing to do?" 

Eriol asked, while he stood watching Sakura fade quickly into the distance on the back of Kero. Tomoyo stood at his side, also watching the pair vanish behind the white screen of snow.

"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts, Eriol," Tomoyo chided lightly, her pink lips chapped by the cold twitching into a smile. Eriol watched her from the corner of his eye, trying to pay too much attention to every single facet of her face.

"Well, it's been what? Two months?"

"Almost two months. You haven't won the bet yet," the raven-haired girl said quickly.

"Yet, being the key word in that sentence." Sakura was long since gone, so Eriol turned and lead the way through the thick snow, heading for Melin's tavern. Tomoyo fell into step next to him.

"I think you far over estimate their stubbornness."

"And I think you under estimate it, my dear. I've known Syaoran for five years now, the man wouldn't know what was good for him if it danced starkers in front of him."

"Something Sakura should consider?" They both laughed. Tomoyo stumbled a bit on something unseen in the knee-deep drifts; Eriol steadied her and then slipped her arm around his. She shot a curious glance his way, but he didn't meet her eyes, just continued on his way.

"My point is, Syaoran is very, very, very, very stubborn. And from what I've learned of Sakura, she is the same, if not more. I'm starting to think I didn't allow for enough time," said the mage.

"Enough time? You said four months! At least!" Tomoyo said incredulously.

"Well, not everyone falls in love at first sight. Some fall in love at...forty seventh, or six thousand five hundred and eighth."

Tomoyo huffed, thinking back (against her will) to the first time she saw Eriol. She had been eleven, and just started working in the palace itself, not just the kitchens. She was still getting used to all the passages, and had slipped out of the wrong one at the wrong time. Eriol had been just a young boy, studying in the library, the stained glass windows casing blue shadows on his black hair. The quill he was using fluttering and stirring the illumined motes that danced in the air. His pale, tapered fingers held open a book to a particular page, and his face and eyes were intent on whatever he read there. She had inhaled sharply in surprise, but he never looked up, or noticed. He had been so very deeply engrossed in his work. Tomoyo had backed out silently, and for the rest of the day wondered what it would be like to be looked at with the same kind of intense gaze the young Prince had given his book.

Tomoyo was shaken from her thoughts when she felt someone staring at her, she turned her head and looked up at Eriol who indeed was looking at her...intently. Tomoyo gulped and tried to recall what they had been talking about...oh yes, their bet.

"Well if worst comes to worst, we'll both lose."

Eriol quickly tore his eyes from her violet ones and redirected them to the path they walked. It wouldn't do for him to trip and send them both flying into the snow.

"Knowing those two, they'll keep from getting together just to spite us."

"Well that's silly, they don't know about the bet."

"I imagine Syaoran has picked up on our matchmaking tendencies, or at lease mine. Gods know I've tried to set him up a couple of times."

"Really? How'd it go?"

Eriol snorted, "It didn't. Period. The idiot would volunteer for gate duty, or help with farming, or once, he went and spent two weeks at the hunting camps in the back of the valley."

Tomoyo chuckled. "That sounds like Syaoran alright."

The lights of the tavern were getting steadily brighter, a beacon in the growing dark. The two passed the rest of the walk in companionable silence, although Tomoyo did walk a little closer to her escort, shivering in the wind. Eriol pushed to door open, then stood to the side to let Tomoyo pass. The young woman did so, and just as she walked into across the threshold, she glanced up at Eriol's eyes once more.

The look he gave her then, was one that far surpassed the one she recalled from her memories nearly ten years earlier. His navy blue eyes sought out her's and then held them there, trying to whisper without words what was felt, what was longed for, what was desired. Tomoyo didn't quake, didn't flinch, and didn't look away.

She responded, in kind.

* * *

"That fluff ball better not get lost, frozen, or eaten. I'm not going to rescue him." 

"Well that's a rather unfair thing to say, considering he came out here to rescue you."

"His choice, this one is mine."

Sakura rolled her eyes, but responded, "Fair enough."

The two were sitting under the tiny shelter, huddled against Rollo's side. At their feet a small fire burned merrily, not at all affected by the raging snowstorm going on around it. Magic is like that. Sakura had found Syaoran, and then used her cards to make them as comfortable as she could. Wood produced some dry branches, and Fiery was more than happy to start up, and keep burning the little campfire. She had also used Glow for a while, illuminating the area where they were, giving them a good idea of their surroundings so that they wouldn't accidentally fall. Rollo, the patient animal that he was, took all the magic used in stride, not bothered by it in the least. Kero, after ensuring that the two were warm, and safe (Sakura had pulled out the extra blankets and cloak for Syaoran she'd packed in her rucksack) went off to hunt. The cold didn't affect him in his true form, and he hadn't had a chance to stretch his wings in weeks.

The time was so far being passed in terse silence. Sakura could feel Syaoran brooding to her left, and wondered if there was any way to pull him out of it. She could understand his feelings, she rather hated helplessness herself.

"What's your favorite fruit?" she asked suddenly, shattering the silence as effectively as a rabid horse stampede. Syaoran jerked his head around to look at her, his gaze disbelieving.

"What?"

"You heard me, what's your favorite fruit? Mine's a peach."

"...You're serious." He didn't state it as a question, he didn't need to. He looked away and ran his hand through his hair. "Banana."

Sakura grinned, "Vegetable? I like broccoli myself."

Another sigh, followed by: "Corn."

"Cause it's yellow?"

"What on earth would that have to do with anything?"

"Well, yellow could be your favorite color."

"It's not, green's my favorite color. I just like corn."

"With butter?"

"I guess."

"Salt?"

"Is this necessary?"

"Nope. Now, what's your least favorite fruit?" Syaoran glared at her, which didn't faze Sakura at all "I hate blueberries, you?"

Sakura could almost hear him grinding his teeth, "Pineapple."

"Really? But it's yellow."

Syaoran resisted the urge to rub his temples. He could already tell it was going to be a very long night. And so the questions began. Sakura asked his opinion on everything she could think of, food, music, books, weather, seasons, plants, animals, sports, and games. Whatever popped into her head, she questioned him about. And to her never-ending surprise, he continued to answer her. She learned a lot about the person that Syaoran Li was when he wasn't the Rebel Leader. He liked mandolin music. He didn't read much, but what he did read it was usually philosophy. He didn't like the rain, but overcast was kind of nice. Fall was the best season. Trees were beautiful in their age, and all animals were interesting (but mountain ponies held a special place in his esteem). He didn't have any interest in sports, well, his martial arts he loved. He wasn't fond of any games.

"What about games you played as a kid? You know, hide and seek? Or tag?" Sakura asked. Syaoran shrugged.

"I don't really remember," Sakura rolled her eyes at him again.

"You can't fool me, Syaoran Li."

Syaoran jerked and came close to wrenching his neck as he turned to stare at her. Sakura blinked at his sudden move.

"What?" she asked, curious. Syaoran opened his mouth to answer and then closed it. He looked away almost as quickly as he had faced her. He concentrated on the swirling flakes of snow, and proceeded to ignore her. Sakura touched his shoulder, and he couldn't jerk away due to the limits of space. So her small fine-fingered hand rested on his shoulder, silently questioning him.

"My father used to say that...'You can't fool me, Syaoran Li'."

Sakura didn't move her hand. Instead, she tightened her grip.

"I don't remember ever meeting your father."

"You wouldn't. He died from the coughing sickness that your mother cured; about six months before you came. He was one of the first to die."

There wasn't much you could say to that, so Sakura didn't. They didn't look at each other; rather, each stared at a chosen spot in the storm.

"My father was a historian, he wanted to recover the history of this continent when we supposedly came over from where ever we came from. He had a study that was full of old books. I would sit with him at his desk and color. He died when I was six."

"How'd he die?"

Sakura gave a wane smile to the snow, "He died in prison. He was arrested for...actually, I don't think they ever told us what he was arrested for. Knowing what I know now, he was arrested for asking uncomfortable questions about the past. For questioning the High Lord's right to rule simply because he won a fight."

"I didn't know you were Hummaian."

"I'm half. My dad was Hummaian, but as you know my mother was Arcadian. And after my dad died in prison, we moved out of the country. It was just a few months later that we started to be persuaded by the General Asagawa. It was his personal assignment to bring my mother in."

"...My father could always see through whatever I was trying to pull on him. It was almost a...game I guess. I was always trying to get away with something with I was young. Melin and I were quite...mischievous when we were young."

"What kinds of things did you guys do?"

Syaoran felt his face form a relaxed smile on its own, remembering the good times were always something that brought a smile to his face.

"Well, there was the time we shaved the dog, and the stable boy who passed out after one of the solstice celebrations. And the time we glued the blacksmith's tools to his workbench. Every time, my father was there, sternly looking at the two of us as we tried to plead our innocence. He'd stand there, trying not to smile as he said: You can't fool me Syaoran Li."

Sakura chuckled, "Did you ever manage to fool him?"

"No, never did. He could always see through me."

"Parents are like that. My mother was the same way. I wasn't an overly mischievous child, but I got into my fair share of things. Mostly playing tricks on my brother."

"How'd he take that?"

"Not too well, usually. But no matter what I did, he never complained about having to watch me," Sakura hugged her knees and rocked back and forth a bit, a nostalgic smile lighting her face.

"He watched you a lot?"

"Oh yea. Especially after we started moving around. Mom would go and get supplies and Toya would stay and watch me. We were close; he would call me 'monster' and I'd call him 'mean'. It was our little game."

Syaoran stretched out his legs some before drawing them back in under his cloak and the blanket Sakura had given him.

"You miss him," Syaoran said simply. Sakura gave the snow a watery smile.

"Everyday," she answered just as simply.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a sound reaching them over the screaming wind.

Wolves howling.

Sakura shuddered along with Rollo, both tensing as the frightening noise carried to their ears. Syaoran placed a calming hand on Rollo, making soothing whispers. Sakura found herself relaxing too; she knew Syaoran would protect all of them. The young warrior met her eyes, his bright amber eyes glowing in the dim light, much like a wolf's would do.

"Don't be scared. They won't bother us, not with the storm and the fire," he assured her quietly, before turning his face away to stare intently at their surroundings for any sign that his words were untrue. Sakura let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"I imagine if they did get close, you'd scare them away Syaoran, you've got the eyes of a wolf," Sakura pointed out, leaning into Rollo's inviting warmth against her back just a little more. She glanced up when she felt Syaoran staring at her again. He had the strangest look on his face, somewhere between surprise, and pain.

"You have an odd habit of quoting my parents," he told her.

Any further conversation was halted by the arrival of Kero. The four hunkered down in their little shelter and braced themselves for the long night.

The wolves never strayed near.

* * *

A/N: I do not own any of the _canon_ characters used in this piece, nor do I stake any claim on them with the publishing of this work. 

Hello, hello. It hasn't been too long. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I wrote most of this after reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows in eight hours. (I'd just like to say J.K. Rowling rocks my little freakin' sand box .) Anyways, lets just say I got real inspired. The conversation that Sakura and Syaoran have, however, was not a part of my inspiration and took me three days of tweaking to get where it is now. I actually ended up basing it on a conversation I had with my best friend a week prior. In our defense, we were really, really tired. And really, really bored. And now I know his favorite fruit is indeed a banana.

_Anyways_. I just wanted to let you guys know, that on my author's page, I put up a list of the up coming chapter's titles, a quick one liner summary, and an update on how much I've written. If any of you are interested in getting a feel for what's coming, go have a looksie.

Finally, here are some responses to some of the reviews I've gotten. Thank you to EVERYONE who has left me a review, even if its just to tell me you want more. If you guys have any questions (other than 'what happens next?' or 'when's the next chapter going to be posted?' just drop me a review (don't email me, I rarely check the account anymore...) and I'll answer you as best I can.

**Sakura and Syaoran:** (blushes) Thank you! **Moonspell:** Thanks for the advice, I'll keep my eyes peeled for more scholarships. **nameless: **4 billion years? I really hope not. **belladonna AKA: Ivy**: yikes, down girl. Put the rope away, I'd like to keep breathing **Jade:** Thanks for the praise! **firegoddess342:** Thank you for being the best damn editor ever. **twinklystarz:** After chapter 7, nothing was written down. I just typed it straight from my head. Now, I not only save it on my computer, but online as well. Hopefully this will keep all of FGMS safe. **Black Wolf Chic: **LOVE that book!!! **The Black Crow:** Your enthusatic praise always makes me smile. Thank you for your support! **TrmpetPlaya1: **Wow! Thanks! To think I stared this entire thing on a caffine induced whim! **JenlinKitty:** JENNY!! (glomp!!) **Shelly:** Thank you! **nicky: **My very first reviewer. If I had candy, I'd give you some. **la di da:** Thank you for reminding me I needed to include what happened to Sakura's father. I had totally forgotten him! And cheers to you for being my 100th reviewer!! **CrimzonStar:** Bite me.

See you guys next chappie! (which will include the solstice ball (I pushed it back due to timeline difficulties), the High Lord being his usual sadistic self, that suspisious fellow Ritan, and a few other things!)


	17. Part Four: Firewater

Fate Guides My Steps

Chapter 17: Drown The Firewater

Author: BrokenPoetry

Editor: FireGoddess

_This chapter is dedicated to Paul, who is very much like his grandfather._

* * *

**Trinsdell, Vasan**

**21st of the Twelfth Moon Month**

"Stop messing with it, you'll just muss it up," Ivy hissed out of the corner of her mouth, when she spied  
Summers fiddling with the jeweled broach that was secured on the pristine white high collar around his  
throat. He shot Ivy a withering look.

"Every year you come up with something more outlandish for us to wear than last year. I swear, next year I'm  
going alone, at least I'll be comfortable," the young advisor grumbled, ignoring Ivy's comment and fiddled with his broach more. Ivy rolled her eyes at her date, and released her hold on his arm to face him. She used her nimble fingers to first loosen the collar a bit, and then straighten the broach.

"Honestly, Summers. The more 'outlandish' we look, the more attention we'll draw. And considering tonight we  
want the General to paying close attention to us, this get up you're wearing is a good thing. Now stop flinching, I'm not going to stab you..."

"Did before..." Summers pointed out childishly. The two were indeed outlandishly dressed. Ivy had picked out their costumes, and added many touches herself. The solstice ball was traditionally a masked affair, but the actual masks had fallen out of favor a few years back. Now it was more a costume ball. Couples came dressed as myths, legends, and even present day figureheads. Ivy and Summers were dressed as Vega and  
Altair respectively, the two infamous pirates of Tallinese ledgend. Ivy wore a brown ruffled skirt, with gold and red embroidery done around the hem and the waist. Wrapped around her slim torso was a black leather bodice, tied on with string crisis crossing up her front. Ivy wore one of Summer's loose silk shirts underneath the bodice; only she had cut the sleeves off, meaning her winding black tattoo was showing. A belt was around her hips, holding a beautifully wrought saber, its hilt guard covered with precious gems. She had on knee high boots that gave her a few inches in height as well. Her lips were painted a dark red, her eyes outlined with kohl. Ivy's long, heavy black hair was up, some of it braided, and then tied off in a high knot. She wore ruby drop earrings that matched the thin gold chain fastened around her slender neck. The finishing touch was the thin leather strap painted with the same winding pattern as her tattoo in gold paint that rested on her brow and was tied back to secure her hair.

Summers was just as elaborate, if not more so. His buccaneer dress started with his knee high boots that  
had his dark wool breeches tucked in to them. He wore a blindingly white loose silk shirt with its high mock  
neck, perfectly pressed. Over top of that was a cream colored vest, with silver buttons, and then came his  
long coat, a dark and stormy blue, lined with silver embroidery along the edges. Summers had left that open, allowing his short cutlass, and his saber to be seen. Both swords were finely wrought, and tastefully done with gems and precious metals. The mock neck of his shirt continued to bother him, but Summers let Ivy redo the sapphire broach without any more complaint. Instead, Summers moved to fiddle with the single earring Ivy had actually pierced his ear for. It was a blue sapphire drop that matched her own earrings in style. Summers's short hair had been a bit of a problem, seeing how Altair had long hair. But Ivy had fixed that, she took some of the same wax that ladies did their hair with, and spiked it. Summers thought it to be an insane idea; spiked hair was not a fashion in Vasan. But once she had tied him down to a chair, and done it, despite his loud protests, Summers had to admit, that with the entire costume it looked...rather...neat. In the end, he had to hand it to Ivy, she knew how to play dress up.

Once Summers was up to her standards, the pair joined the long line of couples waiting to be announced. The  
entire castle was part of the ball tonight, with the exception of the private quarters of course. As always, the King had spared no expense in decorating his home. Winter greenery hung everywhere, wreathing entire entryways, growing out or pots, arranged in beautiful glass vases, effectively turning the castle into a woodland wonderland. Cream candles were placed on every available surface, casting a warm, welcoming glow about everything. Glass ornaments hung from some places, giving the illusion of ice dripping down. The cook had come out with a bag of precious sugar and dusted some areas that would be seen by many of the guests, like the main hall, or the throne room, making it look like snow and frost.

Ivy smoothed her skirt once more before she and Summers walked forward to the herald. Summers, leaned  
over and gave the man both of their names. He then led them both through the huge double doors, and onto the small balcony that viewed the ballroom below.

"Lady Ivy Frazier, daughter of Duke and Duchess Frazier, escorted by High Councilor Summers Giterby of  
Trinsdell!"

A few of the people already in the room, looked up at the couple, eager to see the costumes that Ivy had  
been bragging about for weeks. They weren't disappointed. Several people tittered nervously, while the General Asagawa, flushed red. As far as drawing attention, Ivy's plan worked out perfectly. It was something of a political... issue. Dressing up as Tallinese culture icons, at a ball that the guest of honor was a Hummian diplomat, who of course were responsible for the overthrow of Tallin, was frowned upon.

Ivy just smiled and walked proudly down the steps to join the other guests. Summers fought his natural  
inclination to blush furiously with some difficulty, and maintained a look of detached unconcerned ness. However, for anyone that knew him, they would be able to pick out the slight color in his pale cheeks.

They were immediately approached by some of Ivy's court friends, mostly other women who wanted to  
compliment Ivy's costume and receive more compliments in return. Summers allowed his date to handle the  
usual pleasantries, only participating when directly called on. Instead, he covertly examined the room, mentally telling the people they would need to speak to that night. There was the Captain Fairchild, Lord Bomar, Lady Benton and her new husband (Summer's had forgotten his name), and they also needed to make a point to avoid the King, something that was sure to be noticed. It was customary, for all the guests, at one point in the evening, to greet the King and compliment his party.

The night wore on quickly. Summers and Ivy hurried from one end of the castle to the other, tracking down  
nobles, military officers, and courtiers, trading gossip, and furthering their plans.

"A complete coup? Are you both mad?" Lord Bomar hissed when the pair managed to pull him into an alcove to speak privately.

"Landon seems to think it's a wonderful idea," Ivy said. Bomar rolled his eyes, and ran a hand through  
his short light brown hair.

"Landon is one of those liberalists. He's been outspoken against the idea of monarchy since he was in school! Of course he'd love the idea of a coup. Probably is already passing word around about that little club of his," Bomar grumbled. Ivy crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. Summers just stood back and gave her room.

"Don't even pretend that you aren't at the very least a sympathizer with his 'little club,' Anton. Because we both know you are. Democracy has always appealed to you, him, and most of the boys you went to school with. To be perfectly honest, your group is where I was expecting the most support for this."

Bomar looked about, searching for anyone in earshot. Despite seeing no one, he lowered his voice further.  
"Talk is all well and good, Ivy, you know that. Actual planning is another thing entirely. You're talking about treason. You understand that right, treason. You're talking indefinite imprisonment at best, and disembowelment at worst. And over what? Some tax money?"

"It's not just tax money," Summers broke in, "It's Vasan's future we're talking about, Bomar. Make no mistake, Hummai is going to invade. The moment Vasan can't pay the taxes it owes anymore, soldiers will be on our doorstep."

"You're talking about a remote possibility-"

"We're talking about a certainty!" Ivy hissed, her eyes flashing in thinly veiled fury, "You honestly think, that after conquering every other country on this continent, Hummai is just going to leave Vasan alone? You really think that?"

Lord Bomar closed his blue eyes and let out a long sigh, "No, I suppose I don't. But it isn't exactly  
something that I enjoy thinking about."

"You'd rather sit around, and ignore the problem until it's too late, like the King is doing? Money may be  
what brought Summers's attention to this whole thing, but the real reason that we've started this entire thing, is because that old fart is doing nothing to protect this country," Ivy said.

Anton was quiet for a long moment, staring at Ivy and then Summers. Finally, he nodded stiffly, and straightened from the unconscious crouch of his shoulders that the secret conversation had lead too.

"Alright, alright. I'll set up the meeting with Landon, and our friends. Summers, can you get me a copy of those financial files?" Summers nodded quickly, "Good, drop them by my room tomorrow, early, while everyone's still hung over. I'll read them, and then pass them on to the others. Is there a secret rendezvous I should know about for this little rebellion?"

Ivy snorted, but Summers answered him seriously, "Yes, actually. In four days, if the weather's good, Ivy and  
I are planning an excursion out to the royal greenhouses. We've been quietly inviting others of like minds. It'll be the first real meeting we've had, and we'll be needing to get a lot done. Our aim is to have a standing army by the fourth moon month."

"Fourth moon month? That's pretty ambitious."

"The money won't even last that long, Bomar. Time is of the essence," Ivy said simply, a sad smile on her face.

Anton nodded, "Understood. Let's get back to the party before someone misses us." He left the shadowed alcove first, and Summers and Ivy followed a few moments later. Ivy smiled at her date, flicking her eyes over  
her shoulder just enough so that he got the hint. They succeeded, the attention they had wanted, they now had  
it.

Behind them, hidden in the alcove next to the one they had used, the General Asagawa watched them walk away.

* * *

**Basick Valley, Northern Drume Mountains**

**21st of the Twelfth Moon Month**

To say that the inhabitants of the only two stories building in Basick valley were more than ready for the snow in to be over would be a gross understatement. Well, more accurately, one inhabitant in particular was ready for the snow in to be over. This particular person was currently shaving, taking a few precious minutes alone to reflect on the past month.

Syaoran had to admit; it hadn't been as bad as he thought it would be. The evening spent huddled with Rollo, Kero and Sakura in that storm had definitely shattered much of the remaining ice surrounding their relationship. Syaoran found himself grudgingly admitting that he might even have to count her among his very few friends. She certainly knew enough about him to be considered one. The five of them, had spent the past month trying not to annoy each other too much. Although Kero and Syaoran had to be excluded from that statement, they sought new and more creative ways to annoy each other. At the moment, Syaoran had one up on the magical creature, having 'accidentally' closed him up in a spelled drawer in his room. The young mage had no doubt Kero would be retaliating soon, as a result, he was keeping his eyes wide open.

Sakura and Eriol had grown closer, since the latter had taken this month as an opportunity to teach Sakura  
the rules of magic. Something that the Seer had only gotten in uneven bursts as a child constantly on the run. The young woman had taken to the lessons like a duck to water, as the saying goes, impressing Syaoran with how quickly she could pick up some things. Not that he voiced these feelings.

Also, Syaoran and Sakura had noted that Eriol and Tomoyo seemed to have reached a new level in their relationship. They now seemed to be teetering between friends and lovers; and it was driving Sakura and  
Syaoran mad as they watched the two coyly dance around each other. Sakura had voiced on more than one  
occasion that she was going to lock both of them in Eriol's office and just let their hormones take care of the rest. Syaoran thought it was a rather good idea, and vowed silently to add some warding spells if she ever did follow through with her threats.

Since time cooped up inside was slow time, the four humans had taken up anything possible to occupy themselves. Tomoyo had now expanded hers and Sakura's wardrobes to astounding proportions, often including things they would never wear in the rebel town. According to Tomoyo, it was the principal of the thing. Eriol worked on his never-ending projects of the wards around the valley. Coming up with new magical formulas and ideas to strengthen or add more layers to the spells already standing. Diagrams and pages of notes were spread about the house, Eriol having begun working wherever he could find quiet. This left Sakura and Syaoran with quite a bit of time on their hands, and little to do. Sakura tried cooking, but after almost burning down the house, Tomoyo took over that duty. In the end, the pair ended up finding entertainment in each other.

Sparring.

There were few in the valley that could offer Syaoran a challenge with a sword. Eriol, Ritan and maybe two  
others in the militia. He hadn't been able to spar with anyone his caliber in five years. But that changed the moment Sakura got her wand back, with it, the power to activate her Sword Card. It bothered him a little that Sakura never trained with the sword, but rather used magic to become skillful; but he had to respect her strength and stamina since that was not something the Sword Card covered. Every morning after breakfast, Sakura and Syaoran would push the furniture back to the walls in the parlor, and spar against each other for as long as three hours. It was good; it left them tired, which meant they slept well at night. And it gave Syaoran his much-wanted practice.

After a week and a half of it, Sakura hesitantly asked if Syaoran would teach her some hand to hand combat.  
He, equally as hesitant, agreed. But, in the end, it became a staple in their daily routine. Syaoran even found himself looking forward to the matches. She was, of course, no where near his level, but she learned easily, and she was very, very fast. On speed alone Sakura could probably take any attacker by surprise.

Syaoran closed his straight razor and used a towel to dry his face. He turned his head this way and that, examining the job he'd done in the mirror. It was serviceable. He put his razor away, and made for the kitchen. Everyone was already down there, Sakura and Eriol sat at the table, books spread out between them. Tomoyo stood at the counter, bustling back and forth between there and the fireplace.

"Alright, that I get, but why don't you just add the extra circle to protect against physical attacks?" Sakura asked, pointing to something on the diagram that she and Eriol were bent over.

"That would be a really good idea, but take another look at this diagram, the answers there," Eriol pushed the book closer to her. Sakura frowned, her brow furrowing as she scrutinized the picture carefully. Syaoran came up behind her and took a look as well. The glance told him what he needed to know, and he clambered over the bench to sit at the table next to Sakura. He wasn't above arranging for Tomoyo and Eriol to sit next to each other. He poured himself a cup of the hot tea on the table, and watched Sakura puzzle out her problem.

"Ah!," She said suddenly, straightening up and smiling at Eriol, "The ward against harmful magics is the last circle in this protective charm, adding a physical barrier spell after it would weaken both. You need something to separate the two...hum...maybe the run for wall, or stop..." She picked up a pencil and scratched out quickly another magic circle on the page, adding her own ideas. A few seconds later she showed Eriol her efforts, he looked it over, keeping his face neutral.

"Well?" Sakura pressed, practically bouncing in her seat, Eriol just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Try it," he advised, picking up his own tea cup. Sakura's eyes widened and she looked at the magic spell on the page. She looked over at Syaoran, who was looking just as uninterested as Eriol, sipping his tea. Sakura's eyes narrowed, and Syaoran watched, internally chuckling, as her jaw clenched and she found courage born from stubbornness.

Sakura lay her palm over her sketch, turning her focus inward like Eriol had taught her. For years she had just used the Cards for any and all magic, Eriol had been teaching her how to use her magic without them. That required focus, intense focus. Sakura called up her magic, in a process that got easier each time she did it. The circle under her hand began to glow and shine, illuminating the dark kitchen with pink light. The light projected the circle above the paper where it steadily grew larger and larger until it encompassed Sakura's form. It flared bright pink, making Eriol and Syaoran wince, and then suddenly winked out. Sakura opened her eyes that she had closed to focus further and looked about the room expectantly.

"Did it work?"

Eriol smiled, and raised a finger, a small shot of blue colored lightening burst from his finger tip and darted towards Sakura. The young Seer flinched, but the shot was stopped about a foot from her form, a wall of pink energy rippling from the spot the lightening had struck. Sakura's face broke into a huge grin, and Tomoyo, who had been watching from the fireplace broke into applause.

"Well done, Sakura. I think we can move onto other things, you've got the basics of wards down pat," Eriol complimented, gathering together the papers and books they had spread out in their early morning lesson. Sakura was still glowing, as she moved to help. "However, I want you to see how long you can hold that ward around yourself without tiring, alright? For you, I imagine it'll last a couple of hours; the moment you start to feel tired you release it okay?" Eriol said sternly.

Sakura nodded her head, still smiling at her success. She handed the last of the papers to Eriol, who stuck them in a book and set it on top of the pile at the end of the table. Just in time too, for Tomoyo appeared at his side and set out two serving platters filled with eggs, cheese, a few precious slices of bacon, and piles of buttered toast. Syaoran passed out the plates that had been placed on the table earlier, while Tomoyo freshened the pot of tea. After a month together, the silences that sometimes lapsed between the four of them were no longer uncomfrotable. They served themselves and dug into the meal with relish.

Syaoran glanced about, noting that Kero was absent. "Where's cotton fluff?"

Sakura rolled her eyes in asperation, "He's probably planning on how to get you back for locking him in that drawer."

The rebel warrior grinned evilly, "I look forward to it then," he was already planning a new prank, involving a tea kettle, Eriol's socks, and some cottage cheese. Sakura glared good naturedly at him.

"Can't you two just get along?" She asked. Eriol snorted into his eggs, while Syaoran let out a suffered sigh at having to have this conversation with Sakura, again.

"All he has to do is stop calling me brat."

"And all you have to do is stop calling me cotton fluff!" Came Kero's voice as he flew down the stairs in his small form to land on Sakura's shoulder. He rolled his small shoulders about and looked at Sakura questioningly.

"Wards?" He asked simply.

Eriol responded first, "Think of it as Sakura's final exam in her basic magic crash course. She's going to hold the ward for as long as she can without tiring."

Kero nodded his understanding and then turned his attention to breakfast. He flew down from Sakura's shoulder and helped himself to a piece of toast that was bigger than him. He took a seat on the table and began to eat.

"What's the report on the storm, Eriol?" Kero asked around a mouthful of bread.

"Another few days perhaps, it'll definitely be gone by new year's," the mage replied.

"The freeze came early this year, that'll affect the clearing of the passages right?" Syaoran asked, wondering how long it would be before he would have to start worrying about Hummai soldiers. Eriol was silent a few moments, sipping his tea.

"It's possible. But I won't know for sure until later. I can only read weather patterns a few weeks in advance," he said carefully. Syaoran nodded and ran a hand though his hair, a nervous gesture that everyone recognized.

"I'm just worried. Even without you, Sakura, he's likely to attack this spring."

"He's certain to attack this spring, Syaoran," Sakura said slowly, pushing her plate away, suddenly no longer hungry. Syaoran and the others turned their full attentions on Sakura.

"Have you seen something, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked quietly, knowing Sakura sometimes had prophetic visions.

Sakura shook her head, "No, I just know the High Lord. He was becoming annoyed by Basick Valley last summer, and coming from him, that's saying something. With my running away, he's probably even more determined to over run this place. To both get me back, and keep me from helping you."

"Would you help us? When the time comes, I mean?" Eriol asked tentatively, knowing it was a sore subject for the Seer. She gave Eriol a sad resigned smile however.

"Of course I will. You all are my friends, I'll do anything to help you," She answered sincerely. Tomoyo reached across the table and took one of Sakura's hands. Sakura gave her friend a slightly brighter smile. "I can tell you right now, with absolute certainty, the High Lord doesn't intend for Basick Valley to see another winter. He's going to strike hard this spring, we'll need the coming months to prepare for that."

"The gate," Syaoran said bluntly.

Sakura nodded, "It will need to be reinforced, and I'd recommend you enlisting women into the militia as well as men. You'll need the numbers."

Syaoran winced, "I don't think that's a good idea."

The Seer narrowed her eyes, "Women can fight too, Syaoran."

Syaoran held up his hands in surrender, "Never meant to say that they couldn't. But to teach them in about four months to fight properly? That's like asking the sun not to set."

Sakura waved the comment off, "You don't have to teach them to fight directly, teach them archery, teach them to man catapults, teach them how to defend, that way, the men are free to take care of offense."

Eriol tilted his head to the side as he considered Sakura's words, "That's a pretty good idea, Sakura. Syaoran, it's not very different from what you've told me of the women of the Li Clan. I imagine Melin could help you immensely."

"She is rather good at archery," Syaoran admitted, already thinking of the training programs he could implement the moment the vicious snow storm stopped. "But, even if we manage to fight off the Northern Army, we still have to survive the summer, and the High Lord will send reinforcements by then."

"That, is possible, however, I'm not so sure," Sakura remarked, a devious smile stealing across her face as she explained further, "Right before I ran away, the High Lord dispatched his Southern Army to take care of some uprisings."

Eriol looked up in surprise, "I sent a missive about nine months ago to the south. I explained to them that if they waited to rebel until this year, we could force the High Lord to fight on two fronts, stressing his supplies and resources."

"If they can hold out until summer, we just might see another winter," Syaoran said. Everyone stared at different points in the room as they turned that thought over in their minds.

How many would have to die, for them to see another year?

* * *

**Velaterra, Hummai**

**31st of the Twelfth Moon Month**

The High Lord lowered the latest missive from his spy in the Vasan Court. So, the people of Vasan were planning a coup, that was interesting news to say the least. The High Lord looked down at the map at his feet, with its black and white stones littering its surface. Interesting...

Taking over a country that was embroiled in a civil war would be _so easy_. He tapped his fingers against the white marble of his throne as he considered every outcome. He was no love of battles, just of victory. He wanted a quick and clean win over Vasan so he could turn all his attention to Basick Valley in the summer. His plan was to wear them down throughout the spring by having his Northern Armies lay siege to the Iron Gate, and then add whatever army succeeded in its mission first to the engagement. At first, he believed that the Southern and Eastern Armies, whom he would be sending to deal with the rebellions that the south had planned, would overcome their opponents first; but with this new intel into the workings of Vasan, he would have to rethink that.

A sudden thought came to him, he could weaken Vasan even more...but he would need more information than what the General had sent him. He would need specifics, who, how many, and so on. He would need to know if by removing a few key players, would he ruin the entire movement, or just weaken it enough to make it unstable. Unstable coups were worse than stable ones, unstable take overs lead to panic, to unrest, to uncertainty, the perfect environment for an outside presence to invade under a banner of aid, rather than of conquest. He could make his army appear to be helpful, and thus, quickly take over. He could convince the common people, that becoming a part of Hummai was their only answer to a horrifying situation, he would offer a frightened people shelter in the storm, order to the chaos; and they would love him for it.

The High Lord took up a small square of paper and a quill from the table at his throne's side.

_General, I need information on those who are planning the coup. Would removal of them destabilize the coup enough that its actions would become erratic? Should this be the case, when the rebellion began, it would throw the country into turmoil and make our invasion that much simpler. Use your ears and eyes General, we must move quickly._

The High Lord called for a messenger bird, he rolled the small paper and placed it in the message tube. He added some candle wax to seal it. After handing off the missive, the High Lord returned his attentions to the map at his feet. He bent down and rearranged a few pieces to his liking; he didn't even notice he had begun humming.

* * *

**Qinte, Hummai (southwest of Yanit, in an area known as the Midplains, previously Pontira)**

**3rd of the First Moon Month**

The two he had been captured with, had already died from exposure, and Jeci was sure he wasn't far behind. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, hoping for some relief, there was none to be found.

Even this far south, six days in the stocks in the dead of winter was enough to kill anyone. But Jeci continued to cling to life determinedly. He knew that in the scope of things, his presence in the rebellions wasn't necessary, there was always someone willing and ready to take his place as a leader. He wasn't the least bit worried about that, but he wanted to be there. He wanted to be there, in the spring, when he and the people Pontira surged from the shadows to reclaim their freedom. He wanted to be there, when they ripped power from those that had oppressed them for so long. He wanted to be there. He wanted it more than he wanted air, or food, or company. His thirst for revenge was the only thing that had kept his alive thus far.

"_Jeci!_" Came a hushed hiss from his right. He weakly tried to turn his head in the stocks and only managed to get a limited view of the area just off the platform the stocks were mounted on. Suddenly, a small form came into view. It quickly scrambled up onto the wooden deck, and skittered to his side. Jeci's eyes widened as he recognized who it was.

"Darian! Are you mad? Get back home!" Jeci said, but his angry words only came out as a rasped whisper. IT was one of the few children that were fully a member of the rebellion plans. Children could run about the village with little suspicion, so they relayed many messages back and forth between the members. Darian was also one of the ones that often spent time as a lookout during the meetings.

"Nanna sent me! She told me to get you to drink this," Darian pulled out a flask from under his clothes, the contents sloshed audibly. Darian looked around carefully, scrutinizing the darkness. It was the dead of night, but that didn't mean that there weren't guards walking the streets. The square secure to his tastes, Darian knelt and opened the top of the flask.

"I cannot believe that Nanna would send you into this kind of danger," Jeci said, his voice coming out a little more normally. Darian flushed visibly in the darkness, confirming Jeci's suspicions. "What did you do, Darian?"

The young boy drew himself up to every inch of his twelve year old form, "I volunteered. Punishment for aiding a prisoner has gone up since you were captured, no one would do it. So Nanna said she'd come herself. We couldn't have that!" Darian explained defensively. Jeci narrowed his eyes and tried to look intimidating. No easy task when in stocks.

"That's not all, is it? Even if you volunteered, Nanna wouldn't have let you..."

"So I stole the flask, big deal."

"_Darian_! For the Gods' sake, get _out of here_ before you get _caught!_"

"Not before you drink this. Nanna made it to keep you strong 'till they let you go," Darian held the flask to Jeci's lips and tipped it. Jeci had no choice but to swallow the herbal concoction. Some of it dribbled down his chin, but neither of them paid any mind. It didn't take long for Jeci to finish off the contents, there must have been some alcohol in it, because he felt a little fire of warmth begin to burn in his belly.

"Alright, you've done it, now will you _get out of here?!_" Jeci hissed, the liquid having loosened his abused vocals. Darian slipped the flask back into his clothes and nodded. He gave Jeci an almost wounded glance but did as the older man bid him. Just before he jumped off the deck, Jeci called after him, "Thanks, Darian..." The boy visibly brightened in the moonlight and jumped from the platform, landing with little sound. He stuck to the shadows and slinked for one of the exits to the square. Jeci watched him go as best as he could, his eyes following his small form.

So, when a huge, meaty hand reached out from one of the shadowed alleys to grab Darian by the back of his shirt and haul him off his feet, Jeci saw. And when the guard who had caught the younger boy knocked him to his knees with a strong blow to the face, Jeci saw. When the guard tied the boy's arms to one of the poles supporting the platform Jeci was imprisoned on, Jeci saw.

And when Darian was made to suffer through the increased punishment for aiding a prisoner, Jeci saw. Every one of the twenty lashes, Jeci felt as though they bit into the flesh of his own back. Every cry from the twelve year old's mouth, tore at his soul, his sanity, and his heart.

After the guard finished, he dragged Darian up the stairs, to the stock that lay on the wooden floor, rather than a raised one like Jeci's. Darian was barely conscious by then, whimpering every time his bloodied back was moved. The guard roughly locked him in the stocks, not even bothering to turn the boy's head so he wouldn't strangle himself. Darian lay belly down on the ground, his hands and neck held fast, his back visible. The guard sneered at them both, then hopped down from the platform and sauntered off to retake his post, chuckling as he went.

Jeci watched the blood slowly ooze from Darian's wounds, staining the wood he lay on.

There was nothing he could do. No aid he could give the boy. No comfort, no kindness, he could only stand and watch him die.

And that, Jeci knew, was the cruelest torment of all.

* * *

**Basick Valley, Northern Drume Mountains**

**5th of the First Moon Month**

Ritan was nearing his wits end. He could take many things, but this was slowly driving him mad.

"No, no, no. Gods woman, you hold it like that, and the arrow'll won't go two feet!" He snapped at the young woman who was close to tears with all the abuse Ritan was heaping on her. He couldn't help it, he didn't have the patiecne needed for this kind of thing!

As soon as the storm had halted, just before the New Year, Li had announced an idea to increase the number of men who could actively join the offensive ranks, turn the women into the defensive. It had sounded great on paper, as the saying goes, but when implemented into action, it was slow, difficult going. Not many of the women in the village had any kind of combat or weaponry training. There were a couple from Li's village, his cousin and his sister, but other than them, experience was slim. And Li wanted to turn them into a fighting force in three months? Had be completely lost his mind?!

Ritan fumed silently as he corrected another girl's stance, then watched as she fired an arrow at the targets set up some yards away. It missed an skidded through the snow. Ritan sighed and declared that they all should take a break. _Before I hurt someone..._ Ritan thought to himself bitterly. The women all packed up their things and made to return to the village for lunch. Ritan followed, his black mood forcing him to stay away from any sort of company.

He could admit to himself, that Li's idea was a good one. Anything that freed more men for fighting was a good idea. But to train these women in just three months was an impossible goal. Some were skilled, yes, but not nearly enough. Ritan knew that the other men training were having just as many problems. As hardened by their stay in Basick Valley as these women were, none of them were prepared for actively fighting. That kind of mindset was something that was instilled in men since they were boys. Women had no such conditioning. Even _if_ Ritan could get these women trained by the spring melts, their minds wouldn't be ready.

But when Ritan had voiced his concerns to Li, it had been his shadow that spoke up. The ever mysterious cloaked woman.

_"Never underestimate a woman's protective instincts, Captain."_

Li had just smiled behind his hand, and calmly explained that Ritan's worries were well founded, yes, but he had faith in the women of Basick Valley. They would hold the fort when and if the time came for it.

But that hadn't pacified Ritan, he still worried. And more than that, he wondered at the hooded woman's increased position. When she first arrived, she barely said a word when in other people's presence. Now, she was high enough in Li's esteem to be handing out advice to his subordinates?

There had been that incident right before the snow in...

Everyone spent a sleepless night while Li had been trapped out in that storm. Master Eriol had steadfastly assured everyone that Li was safe and being taken care of. Ritan wasn't the only one that noticed the cloaked woman's lack of presence. And when Li returned in the morning, she had been there, walking by his side. _She_ had gone after Li, not Eriol, the most powerful mage in the Valley. It only added to the mystery she presented. And Ritan loved a good mystery.

The conclusions he had been able to draw thus far were maddeningly short, but included: she had magic. She had enough magic that Master Eriol hadn't worried about Li lost in the snow storm, which meant she had a lot of magic. She was an ex-slave. She was held in esteem by the two most powerful people in the Valley. Li seemed to have a vested interest in her well being. She was hiding something, something _big._ And that was it.

Ritan pushed open the door to Melin's tavern and took a seat at the bar. Not two seconds later, the door opened to admit Master Eriol, the girl he was obviously smitten with, Tomoyo, Li and of course, the object of his current thoughts. They took a seat at one of the main tables and quickly dove into the roast that had been laid out there. Melin bustled over with tankards of drink to warm them up. Another waitress brought him one too. Ritan observed the quartet as he drank, and helped himself to some bread and cheese.

The dynamic of the group had changed during the month of the snow in. But that wasn't surprising, really. One could hardly spend a month in closed quarters with others and not become close in some way. But Li was actually _warm_ towards the two girls now. He smiled more. Seemed more relaxed, less contained. It was...unsettling.

Ritan settled his heavy gaze on the cloaked woman, knowing without a doubt, that she was the source of the change in Li.

* * *

A/N: I do not own any of the canon characters used in this piece, nor do I stake any claim on them with the publishing of this work. 

Thank you to Miss Firegoddess for editing most of this chapter. Any mistakes you guys see are my fault!

Well, it's been a hell of a month! I'm back at school now, moved in to my new dorm and suffering through new classes. whoopee. On the flip side, this means I should have more free time, but none of you are to hold me to that. As I hope you've been able to pick up in this chapter, things are starting to move faster. Everyone is gearing up for springtime, which will serve to be a very intresting season to say the least. (rubs hands together gleefully) I'm looking forward to it.

In other news, you guys can check my profile/bio page where I've posted the first chapter of a new fanfiction. It's an Inuyasha fanfiction, an idea I've had bouncing around in my head about as long as FGMS. I've only got a couple of chapters written, and won't be publishing any more of it until FGMS is much, much closer to being finished. I don't think I can do two stories at once! Anyways, it's still got bugs to be worked out, and the end to be thought up. But I'd appreciate any input you guys have on it, so just click on the email link to send me any thoughts (i've changed the email to one i use more regularly). Thanks!

**To everyone who has reviewed: THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Next Chapter: Time is the Surest Poison** (Ivy and Giterby's problems, Toya and Yuki, Sakura the strategic girl wonder?!, and something sad)

p.s. the editing tool that fanfiction offers was acting weird, it deleted a few passages from the chapter. i think i caught all of them, and replaced the missing text. if not, oops. i'll try to fix it ASAP.


	18. Part Four: Poison

Fate Guides My Steps

Chapter Eighteen: Time is the Surest Poison

Author: BrokenPoetry

Editor: FireGoddess

_Dedicated to Pookie, who hates the nickname._

* * *

**Trinsdell, Vasan**

**2nd of the Second Moon Month **

The king of Vasan lowered a letter from Giterby to his desk, and leaned back in his chair, settling down. He stapled his fingers together, as he thought about the information that the young councilor had just relayed to him. It seemed that there were more liberal sympathizers in his court than he had thought. In all honesty, he hadn't even seen this change coming. But now, after reading how enthusiastically Ivy and Giterby's coup was being supported, it was becoming clear. Change was upon the country of Vasan.

The King smiled and looked up at the ceiling, silently uttering a prayer for his people, his home, and his country. My they find what suits them the best. Even if that did away with the tradition of a monarch.

He was ready for retirement anyway. Perhaps he would retreat to his little family estate in the north, and return to what his childhood had been. Snow filled days of hard but rewarding work.

But his thoughts were interrupted when a knock came at the door. The king looked up in time to see none other than the General Asagawa open the door to his private study and silently enter. A flash of fear raced through the King's spine. Surely the General wasn't on an assignation mission?

"Your highness, please forgive my intrusion into this private area, but I needed to speak to you in absolute secrecy, for there is something I must tell you of grave implications."

The King swallowed, and tried not to look relieved. He waved the General over to one of the chairs in front of his desk, and took the time it took the General to reach said seat to regain use of his vocal cords. He calmed his frantically beating heart and responded.

"Please, I think I can forgive the transgression if what you have to report to me is indeed a matter of great importance."

"It is, it is. Well, I suppose I must begin at the beginning. At the solstice ball, I happened to over hear one of your councilors and a lady of the court conferring with another member of the court. They spoke in hushed tones of a planned coup. Of course, I was so stunned by this information that I managed to convince myself it was the passing fancy of intoxicated minds. However, made suspicious, I have been listening closely for the past month, and I have concluded that it was not a passing idea. There is a very real plan in the court to usurp your throne, your highness," the General explained, with just the right amount of humility and nervousness. The Vasan King mentally commended the High Lord on such a fine choice of actor for this plot. Now it was his turn.

"Surely, you are joking," the king said, his voice even and hard. His eyes narrowed, and he felt his face flush. The General shook his head.

"No, your highness. I would never. What I tell you is true."

The King shot from his chair and began to pace the length of the room. Up and down past the fireplace that crackled and popped. The General watched him; his features twisting into a triumphant smirk, and then back to its previous expression when the King whirled to face him.

"Then give me names, General. I will look into these...allegations," the King said tightly, obviously having to tightly control his temper.

"You plan to arrest them?"

"I plan to hang them for treason!" the King near shouted, then instantly quieted, not wanting to bring any servants in. "Only if I find what you say is true. I must tell you, that while I and my court have a good deal of respect for you. Your word alone isn't enough to condemn one of my people."

The General bobbed his head humbly. "Of course, I know this. However, I know a way for you discover for yourself what I say is true. In my... investigation into these matters over the past month, I've found that the recent...interest that some of your courtiers have developed in your extensive green houses isn't as innocent as they would have anyone believe. If I might humbly suggest your highness take up an similar interest, you might find the proof you need," the General said softly, his head bowed to hid his smile. The General was internally cheering. Wondering how easy it was to manipulate people to do exactly what you wanted. His and the High Lord's plan was now in action. After watching the traitors for the past month, the General had determined that only Ivy and Giterby were truly committed to the coup. He was no believer in the stupid, idealistic beliefs of those moronic liberals. Popular sovereignty? The General snorted mentally, the common people ruling? How did they know what was good for them? How could they rule a country? No, those liberals would break in the wake of Ivy and Giterby's hanging. It was a shame really; he never did get the chance to bed that woman...

Oh well, maybe for a meal while she was starving in prison, when the King would no doubt torture her for information on her accomplices. He only hoped they wouldn't mar that strange tattoo of hers...

"I will...look into it, General. Thank you for bringing this to my attention," the King said shortly, turning and stomping back to sit in his chair behind his desk. The General rose and made to leave the room; he was stopped however, by the king's voice at his back.

"What are the names of those you overheard at the ball, General."

The General glanced over his shoulder, "Summer's Giterby and Ivy Frazier, your highness. Good day."

* * *

**Basick Valley, Northern Drume Mountains **

**5th of the Moon Month**

"We still don't have the necessary numbers to hold off an assault of this size!" Syaoran said bitterly, scattering the pieces he and Eriol had been moving around on the worn map for the past two hours. Eriol rubbed his temples, fighting off the headache that was forming between his eyes. He wasn't feeling too optimistic either. One of their spies in Scitrind had managed to report to them after the snowstorm the numbers that they faced in the whole of the Northern Army. The Rebels hadn't faced these kind of overwhelming numbers since the lost the city now known as Scitrind, then as Aldon.

"There are some illusion spells that we could use to make it appear that we have more people than we do..." Eriol said, his sharp eyes searching the map as if he could divine the answer from there. Syaoran shook his head.

"That doesn't help us any, Hummai soldiers don't rattle easily. They've faced bad odds and come out on top just because of their training. Not to mention that they've probably got a mage on hand for this invasion. I mean it isn't a secret that you and I are magic users..."

"We've got the home advantage though. We know these passes and mountain sides much more than they could hope to in such little time. We've also got the bottleneck that they'll be forced into since the pass to the Gate is so narrow. We just need to find a way to use that to our advantage..." Eriol trailed off, picking up the pieces that Syaoran had scattered to arrange another possibility. Syaoran watched, testing the strength and weaknesses of such a formation.

"No, that doesn't utilize the catapults to their full potential. They would never reach that far, and you run the risk of cutting off our offensive forces should we manage to get that far into Hummai's main line," Syaoran said, tracing a line across the pass that was the reach of the catapults if the put them behind the Gate. Because the Gate was so high, they had to sacrifice distance in order for whatever projectiles to clear the Gate itself.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door to Eriol's office. The door opened a second later to revile Sakura with her cloak and hood up carrying a tray of refreshments. She half turned and closed the door with her foot then set the tray down on the chair behind Syaoran since the desk was cluttered and covered with papers and maps. Sakura lowered her hood to give them both a sheepish smile.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but I had to get out of that kitchen, Melin's down there cooking up a storm for our dinner tonight."

Syaoran picked up one of the steaming teacups and handed it to Eriol, before picking up another for him self.

"Will she be sticking around for dinner? I needed to ask her how training is going," Syaoran said and then took a tentative sip of the hot tea. Sakura shrugged her shoulders in response, winced, and then reached back to pull the some of her hair that had gotten caught in the neck of her cloak. She sighed as her fingers raked through the uneven strands. She hadn't even bothered to cut it since that day Toya had grabbed her outside Velaterra. Perhaps she would ask Tomoyo tonight if she could do something with it...

Sakura's eyes fell on the map that the two men were glaring at, she recognized the pass that lead to the Valley, along with the large black rectangle that stood at the narrowest point, the Iron Gate.

"You guys working on battle strategies then?" she asked, walking the two steps it took to bring her to the desk, next to Syaoran. She absently fingered one of the figurines that stood for something she didn't know.

"Yea, but we're not having much luck, all of our scenarios thus far are faulty because of positioning and Hummai's greater numbers," Eriol explained, pointing to the rows of crudely painted yellow squares that were lined at the mouth of the pass. Sakura looked it over, recalling with reluctance the many, many days she spent in the High Lord's war room, helping him beat out strategies just like they were doing.

"That's because you guys are limiting yourselves to one front," Sakura said, tapping the space that they had their rows of blue squares lined up. They were all ranged in front of the gate, while a few others stood behind and on the gate.

"There isn't enough space to do more than one front, Sakura. You saw the pass, there's barely enough room for two battalions to stand abreast," Syaoran said.

"No, let me explain what I mean. The General we're facing, his name is Catrine. He's a brilliant strategist, one of the High Lord's best. But like many brilliant men, he's very arrogant. It's a flaw that most of the officers in the High Lord's armies suffer from. He has no respect for either of you guys, none what so ever. In his mind, his real enemies are these mountains, because to him, those are the only things that are keeping him from obliterating you all. That is actually mostly my fault, in the readings I used to do, whenever the High Lord asked me about plots against the Valley, I continually told them all the mountains continued to protect you all. I certainly don't believe this, but because of the routing at Aldon, they think all of Basick Valley weak and untrained," Syaoran's jaw tightened noticeably, Sakura internally winced, knowing that that was a very sore subject for the Rebel Leader. She hurried on.

"Anyways, my point is, that I don't think Catrine will follow usual procedure on this attack. He will seek to hammer mercilessly at the gate, sending all of his forces down the pass," Sakura pushed all of the yellow blocks down from the wider mouth of the pass, down its narrowing length until they faced the remarkably less blue blocks.

"Rudimentary, but effective," Eriol said grimly eyeing the disparity between the two forces, "should he do that, we would be overrun very quickly."

Sakura grinned at him, "So we out smart him, using one of Catrine's patented techniques against him. You guys ever hear of the hammer and the anvil?"

Syaoran shook his head, but Eriol looked at Sakura confused, "'Hammer and the anvil? Like Syaoran said, there isn't enough room for that. We certainly can't stretch out our forces at the mouth of the pass."

"What are the hammer and the anvil?" Syaoran asked impatiently. Eriol looked up, and then began to rearrange the pieces on the map, with no regard to the natural formations. He set up the Hummai forces in one long block of men. Then he arranged the smaller number of blue pieces in a thinner line, but a longer one, with the length that outstripped the yellow's ranks bent in at an angle.

"The hammer and the anvil is the move that Hummai and Vasan used to take Arcadia, with some variances. But the basic idea is defeat a foe that has more numbers than you. What happens is your opponent marches at you straight, expecting their numbers to outmatch anything you can throw at them. This battalion," Eriol said, pointing to the angled group at the end of the blue line, "is made up of infantry men on horses preferably. When your opponent is close enough, basically at the point of engagement, your infantry rides and out flanks the oncoming army, attacking the side, forcing your opponent to fight on two fronts. It's a dangerous move, because if you don't move quickly enough, you can expose yourself to the same kind of ploy. When Hummai and Vasan invaded, they took the same principal and just adjusted it for the larger scale, invading from two sides," Eriol finished moving the pieces, so that the blue ones were ranged around two of the yellow's sides, "But even with this design, Hummai's forces still have the advantage with their numbers."

Sakura held her hands over the map uncertain, "May I show you what I have in mind?" she asked, chewing her lip. Her comments had never been welcome in the High Lord's presence, mostly because they sought to preserve the lives of the opponent. But the hesitation was still there. Eriol waved her forward.

"Please, we're at our wits end," Sakura glanced at Syaoran, who had his neutral face on much to her annoyance. She sighed and looked over the pieces available to her.

"These the catapults?" She asked, gesturing to a collection of irregular rocks arrayed behind the Gate. Eriol nodded. Sakura pointed to some other blue wood pieces, these were shaped as hexagons. "What are these?"

"The archery defense we've been training," Syaoran supplied. Sakura nodded, and then went to work, displaying out the idea she had in her head for the past few minutes. It was something similar to an idea the High Lord had for a possible naval battle with Vasan. Hummai, despite its holdings, did not have a very effective navy; most of the High Lord's attention was on his Army. Vasan, on the other hand, did a good deal of its trading through shipping, and as a result had a skilled and formidable Navy. This was an idea that the High Lord had come up with to overwhelm a stronger, better skilled foe: a trap in essence. She finished quickly, considering there were not being many pieces to rearrange.

The two men looked at the page, to her, then back at the page.

"Sakura..." Eriol began gently, "What you're proposing isn't possible. For one, Catrine would see this formation and understand our plan and then counter it."

"Not if you veil these forces, " Sakura replied, tracing a line in front of two groups of battalions.

"But Catrine is certain to have a mage in ranks. A mage who would feel and tear down the veils," Syaoran said. Sakura shook her head.

"Come on guys, basic magic, remember? If you ward yourself against detection Eriol, whatever mage Catrine uses won't pick up on the veil magic."

"But to do that, I have to be stationary, and I need to be down on the battle field to lead while Syaoran takes on the mage. Or vice versa should the mage be stronger than Syaoran," Eriol said.

"I can do that," Sakura supplied simply. Both men froze and looked at her, she narrowed her eyes into a glare, "You don't think I can?"

"Sakura, we're talking about a war trained mage here, you're strong of course, but against that?" Eriol asked softly, not wanting to hurt her feelings. Sakura just jutted out her jaw stubbornly.

"If I was limited by what I've learned this far from you Eriol, I'd agree. But you guys are forgetting the Cards again. With them at my side, I can handle a war mage. Which means, if Syaoran leads, you ward, and I worry about the mage, this plan could work. And hey, I don't even have to be able to defeat the mage, just hold him off long enough for the Hummai forces to reach the point they can't turn back. After that, Eriol, you can drop the wards and the veil, and help me take down their war mage," Sakura smiled at them, assured she had every out covered.

"What about your disguise?" Syaoran pointed out.

"Helmet." Sakura supplied.

"Kero?"

"If I let him watch my back, he won't object too much."

Syaoran looked at her, his amber eyes scrutinizing her carefully, reminding Sakura suddenly of the first time they met face to face as adults. Syaoran was trying to push the friendship they had developed aside and look at the situation objectively. Sakura straightened and met his eyes squarely.

"Would you kill him, this mage? If you had the chance too? Could you kill any of them?"

Sakura took in a shaky breath, but managed to answer Syaoran evenly, "I would rather be able to incapacitate them, but if it came down to me or them, or one of you or them, yes. I could do it. I would do it."

"Syaoran, you can't be serious..." Eriol said, unable to believe that Syaoran would put Sakura in direct danger. It was her wellbeing that he burdened himself with. Syaoran ignored Eriol though.

"And if we come up with a different plan?"

"I'll listen. But I really think this is our only chance."

"It's dangerous."

"That's life," Sakura shot back. Syaoran remained impassive. Internally he was battling against instinct, sense, and his promise. He knew that she had no intention of being left out of this fight. To her, it was as much her fight as it was theirs. In many ways, she was right. She was both a liability and an asset.

"I reserve the right to change my mind," Syaoran said finally, crossing his arms over his chest. Sakura frowned but nodded.

"Fine. I reserve the right to fight you on it," Syaoran snorted, but nodded as well. Eriol just stared at the two of them like they were insane.

"You both are crazy!"

"Her plan's a good one, Eriol, you can't deny that," Syaoran pointed out, gesturing to the map Sakura had arranged.

"Her plan is a good one, but it's still crazy, Syaoran. You're talking about sending Sakura out on the front line!"

"Hey, I'm right here, you know," Sakura griped, glaring at Eriol for a change. Eriol glanced at her, but then turned back to Syaoran.

"I know that. Who is in the militia is yours to control, but really?"

"As if we could stop her, Eriol. This way, we know where she is, and can use her to further our own goals," Syaoran said simply, "that's war."

Sakura finally snapped, she punched Syaoran in the arm and glared at them both, "stop talking like I'm not here listening to you both! This is my choice, Eriol, I can be of use, and I can help. And this is the best plan that we've come up with so far. You come up with a better one that excludes me, that's fine, I'll hear you out and try to help in anyway I can. But at the moment..." She trailed off, gesturing to the map as Syaoran had done. The plan she purposed was risky, and innovative. It utilized all that they had to its fullest extent and gave them a good chance of surviving.

Eriol scowled, his eyes flashing angrily behind his glasses, "Fine, but Sakura, I'd like it if you'd to a reading with this scenario in mind. Check the out come."

"That's reasonable. I'll do it now, let me go grab my cards, Kero was examining them to see how I managed to change them..." Sakura swept out of the tiny room, leaving the two men to their thoughts.

"It's the best of a bunch of bad choices, Eriol."

"We risk much sending her out there, Syaoran."

"She can take care of herself."

"I'm sure she can, but what about us, Syaoran. What about Basick Valley?"

Syaoran stared at his friend, a deep frown marring his features. He walked over to Eriol's desk and leaned his hands on the surface.

"Don't misunderstand me, Eriol. Never doubt that the survival of this village is my first priority, okay?"

"Of course," Eriol assured him. But inside, the young mage was suffering from mixed feelings. Most of him sighed in relief at the assurance that Syaoran was still committed all the way to Basick Valley. But there was a small corner of his heart, the bold part that urged him to pursue Tomoyo with reckless abandon that wondered quietly if the rebel warrior was too self-sacrificing, and was going to miss out because of it.

* * *

**Gunica, Hummai (previously the island nation of Tallin)**

**5th of the Second Moon Month**

Izzy had a promise to keep.

_Flashback_

"If you get caught, I reserve the right to say, 'I told you so'." Izzy said from her position lying on her side in her bed. She was watching her husband dress silently, the light from the lamps flickering across the planes of his lean chest. He paused at her words, one leg in his pants, the other not.

"Agreed, love." He said cheekily and went back to pulling on his breeches. Izzy rolled over on to her back, making sure to pull the sheets with her, keeping her bare form covered.

"I wouldn't cry either. If you get caught and they hang you, I wouldn't cry." Her tone was a mix of childish petulance and annoyance. She had fallen in love and married rouge. A spy. Why had she done that?

His face suddenly invaded her vision, and the bed dipped from where he had placed his hands to support his weight.

"That's fine, love. I wouldn't want my last sight of this life to be of your tears. I hate seeing you cry." He smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling in the low light of the room. He leaned down and kissed her nose, then drew back. But, Izzy wound her arms about Rhys's neck and pulled him back down for a real kiss. Contentment filled every niche and crevice of her being. This was why she fell in love with him, this and so much more. She tilted her head to the side, and deepened their kiss, teasing his tongue with her own. One of her hands she let drift from his hair down his back, scraping her nails as she went.

He broke the kiss with a groan, "Come on, love. I _just_ put these pants _on_."

She snickered and yanked him down on top of her properly. He returned to kissing her, letting it drift from innocent to passionate. He didn't complain again.

_End Flashback_

So that was it. She wasn't going to cry. She had promised.

Izzy griped the wooden rail of the fence in front of her, praying it would support her. She let her eyes gaze about the crowd around her; there were several familiar faces. She recognized her husband's colleagues, fellow rebels. They had all approached her at various points in the past week, asking her for any information that Rhys might have passed on before he had been captured. But she didn't have anything for them. Rhys had kept any real sensitive information from her. He didn't want her to be harmed for it, and because she wasn't really a part of the movement. She didn't begrudge him for it, she had fallen in love with him and he was a spy. She knew it from the beginning, and had accepted it long before she had walked down the aisle with him.

The drums began.

Izzy found it growing harder to breathe. Her eyes began to sting, but she held the tears in. She promised him. No tears.

The gate at the front of the building that housed the jail swung open and out marched a battalion of soldiers. They marched to the beat of the drums that sounded from with in the walled courtyard they were leaving. The soldiers marched past the gallows and then arranged themselves in intervals along the fence that kept the crowd a good twenty feet from a gallows. They were there in case of riots.

As soon as the soldiers were in place, the prisoner was marched out in chains. He had a guard of four men, despite the fact that he feet were manacled together making it so he could only take small steps. But none of them were taking chances. "Laki" had escaped tight spots before.

Rhys walked out into the bright dawn with his head held high, and a proud set to his shoulders. He continued to carry himself thus, all the way to the gallows, and up the stairs to the platform. The executioner pulled him by the arm to stand over the trapdoor, and one of the guards knelt to secure the chain that ran from his manacled hands to the ones at his feet; ensuring that he couldn't raise his hands past his chest. Rhys's eyes were closed throughout this, he was breathing deeply, almost gulping at the air he would soon be deprived of.

One of the other four guards faced the crowd and unfurled a document.

"Rhys "Laki" Apostolos stands before you guilty of espionage and treason against the High Lord of Hummai. The penalty of such crimes is death by hanging, to be carried out this day, the 5th of the Second Moon Month. By the power invested in me by the High Lord of Hummai, I declare these proceedings in full accordance with the laws of Hummai." He turned a little so he could see Rhys, "May the gods have mercy on you."

The executioner moved forward as the guard rolled up the document, he took a length of rope and threw it over the beam over their heads. The noose cleared the height and then swung down to the executioners waiting hands. Rhys opened his eyes, and steeled himself, as the noose passed over his head and settled around his neck. The executioner tightened the knot.

Izzy watched, horror growing.

_No!_

Her mind screamed in protest. The drums began to swell in tempo, becoming heady with speed. The crowd shifted, tension rising. Izzy looked about wildly, where were his friends?!

_Why?_

Suddenly, she felt him looking at her intently. Izzy turned from her search to look up at her husband's face. Her eyes met his, and he suddenly smiled.

_Why?_ Her heart wailed

'I love you' he mouthed to her. Her eyes began to sting as they welled up with the suppressed tears. But she held them back valiantly; even with the realization sank in that she'd never hear those words from his lips again.

The executioner grasped the trapdoor lever.

_No!_

She was frantic now. It was as if she was bound so tight, and she was fighting so hard against her very skin. She felt like she was going to burst apart at the seams and fly in all directions just from the force of the emotions coursing through her.

_Why?!_

His eyes never left hers. And she couldn't bring herself to turn away. The executioner yanked on the lever, and the ground beneath Rhys's feet vanished.

He fell.

And so did her tears.

_Why?!_

There was a sharp cracking noise when the rope went taut. Izzy's knees gave out, and she crumpled to the ground. Her vision tilted as she saw his limp form swaying underneath the platform. All that was Isabelle Apostolos broke and shattered in that moment. Her last thought was something that was screamed in a wailing cry.

_Why didn't the world stop?!_

* * *

**Trinsdell, Vasan**

**5th of the Second Moon Month**

"This...is bad." That was all Summers could think to say at their predicament. And it was bad. Both Ivy and Summers were currently imprisoned in the depths of the King's dungeon awaiting trail. They had been dumped in cells that next to each other, so communicating was out of the question.

"A disaster is more like it. What now?" Ivy asked, drawing her legs up underneath her making the chains that were attached to her ankles rattle.

"I don't know. I don't think we can run a coup from the dungeons. Maybe someone will pick up our plans."

"But no one knows that the plans are all shams." Ivy pointed out. Summers sighed.

"The General must have pressured the King to arrest us. we all thought the High Lord wouldn't care enough to involve himself in Vasan affairs." The young councilor leaned his head against the damp wall of his cell.

"We underestimated him. He likes control, we should have realized that." Ivy said morosely. Summers agreed, they had underestimated the High Lord, and the General for that matter.

It had been the sixth meeting that they arranged with other members of like mind at the green houses. So far, about a fourth of the court was participating in the meetings, throwing ideas and plans around. They hadn't made a lot of progress, but it turned out that Lord Bomar and Mr. Landon's help was invaluable. Both of them were great thinkers and strategists; not to mention, both were rich, and agreed to help fund the entire operation. The previous meeting, was the one that they brought a few carefully selected members of the military into the fold. They were good friends with Landon and Bomar, and had immediately joined the effort, promising that their men would follow them against the King.

Ivy and Summers arrived early to the green houses, like always, to talk before everyone else arrived. It had been then that the King's elite guard found and arrested them for treason. The only blessing they could count, was that everyone else hadn't been present, and thus hadn't been arrested. But Summers suspected the King had something to do with that.

It was only mid-day by Summers's calculations, and they had been arrested just a short while after dawn. The trial wouldn't be for a couple more days, and whatever punishment they earned a few more days after that. Summers heard Ivy let out a long sigh.

"You alright?" He asked

"Yes, just thinking about what the gossip around the castle is by now. Perfectly scandalous no doubt." She remarked dryly. Summers chuckled, and then laid down on the dirty straw, his back was beginning to hurt. He stretched out on his stomach, his chin resting on his crossed arms, looking out through his bars at the dimly lit hall.

"Summers?" Came Ivy's tentative voice.

"Yes?"

"Will we be hung you think?"

Summers dragged himself forward a little, so that his nose brushed the bars. He stuck his hand out through them and then to the right. The wall between them wasn't thick, so he knew she'd be able to see his hand. He suddenly felt her warm fingers sliding into his own, and he squeezed them. She squeezed back.

"There's a good chance, yea. If the coup falls apart, the King'll have no choice. He can either order us to be hung, or he could wait until Hummai takes over, in which case I imagine the High Lord will have us hung, drawn and quartered."

Summers felt Ivy shudder. He squeezed her hand again.

"Well if that's the case...Summers, there's something I really need to tell you..." Her voice drifted off, and Summers tensed.

"What?"

"I-" Ivy was interrupted by the sound dungeon door being shoved open. Ivy and Summers broke their joined hands and retreated a ways into their cells. Metal jingled as a guard came into Summers's view and walked past his cell to Ivy's.

"Someone to see you, lass." The guard rumbled, unlocking her cell and walking into unlock her chains from the wall. "On your feet." Ivy rose, her chains, no longer attached to the wall, dragging in the dirt and straw on the filthy floor. The guard led the way out of her cell and back into the hall. Summers had pushed his head against the narrow bars trying to see. Ivy gave him a weak smile as she passed.

But when she turned her head to look down the hall, through the door and into the guardroom, she stopped, and all traces of smiles dropped from her face. The General from Hummai was standing in the doorway, a large smirk on his face. Summers watched as the color drained from his friend's face, and her hands began to shake. He had never seen her so scared.

"Ivy?"

"What are you doing, lass. Move it." The guard growled, coming back to her to grab a hand full of her chains and tug her forward. Ivy wouldn't move, instead she turned and grabbed Summers's bars. Summers was taken aback.

"Ivy-? What's wrong? Who's-"

"Hey! Don't make me drag you, lassie! You won't enjoy it!" The guard yelled, yanking on Ivy's chains making her jerk back. She pulled herself back to Summers's bars. She reached through and grabbed his face and pulled him forward to her. Summers was to stunned to fight back so he let her. She slipped one hand back behind his head, fisting in the hair at his nape, and then she pressed her lips to his in a clumsy kiss.

He had only seconds to realize what was going on, and only a split second to respond, before Ivy was torn away. The guard had come up behind her, grabbed her torso and pulled. She held on to his bars tightly as the guard yanked repeatedly. She managed however, to draw close enough to Summers again to whisper something to him.

"I love you."

The guard finally succeeded in ripping her away from the bars. She fought back hard, surprising the older guard; who struggled to get her under control.

"Let me go, let me go! Take me back to my cell please! Please!" She begged, but the guard pushed forward, shoving the flailing girl down the hall. Summers still didn't know what was happening. But his mind was beginning to catch up, whatever it was, it was bad enough for Ivy to make that confession.

"Come, come, my pretty little bird. There's no need for that. I just wanted us to have a nice talk about your lovely tattoo. I'd like to know all I can about it..." Summers heard that unmistakable voice purr. The door slammed at the end of the hall, and Summers could only hear the muffled protests of his dearest friend. The full knowledge of what was going on crashed onto Summers like a wave. He suddenly gripped his bars, making his hands whiten.

"_Ivy!!_"

* * *

**Gunica, Hummai (previously the island nation of Tallin)**

**5th of the Second Moon Month**

"I'm here for my husband's body." Izzy said in a monotone voice to the guards that were reading to wheel the body-laden cart back to the jail. One of them jerked in surprise, dropping the legs of another body making the other man carrying the dead prisoner grunt.

"Who?" The guard who dropped the body asked. He was tall and broad, like most of the soldiers, but his coloring was more Tallin than Hummai.

"Rhys Apostolos." Izzy answered.

"I didn't realized he had a wife."

"Wife of a spy is a dangerous position to hold, our marriage was kept a secret." Izzy said simply, she made a furious swipe at her cheeks where tears had dried and crusted on her skin. The guard looked at her, then at the cart full of hanged prisoners.

"What are you going to carry him in?"

"My horse is tied at the square entrance." Izzy replied. The guard nodded his head, then turned to the cart full of the dead and began pushing and shoving the corpses around until he reached the bottom. He reached in an picked up one of the bodies, cradling it in his arms.

"Lead the way." The guard said. The fellow soldiers all watched him follow after Izzy, rather taken aback at his behavior.

"Carlos! Let her drag the body of that traitor! Nothing less than they both deserve!" Called out one of the guards at his friend's retreating back. Neither turned to give that remark comment.

Several minutes later, Carlos had draped the body over the horse, and taken the manacles off the wrists and ankles. Izzy brushed some of her hair from her eyes, and thanked the guard softly for his help.

"I have something for you." He said, startling her. Izzy looked up at him, and his heart broke a little for her, since it was obvious from her eyes, she had none left to break. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a folded piece of dirty paper. "Inmates are allowed pen and paper for letters and such. He wrote one and gave it to me right before we lead him out. He said to give it to the woman who came to claim his body."

He held out the paper to her, it folded and flapped in the dusty wind blowing off the square. Izzy took it in shaking hands.

"Did you read it?"

Carlos shrugged, "We have too. He was convicted of treason, had to make sure he wasn't passing on information before he died. But it's safe, it's just a letter for you."

She looked down at it, and began to unfold it. Carlos, not wanting to be around when she began to cry, mumbled an apology for her loss, and returned to his job. Izzy didn't watch him leave, instead whe focused on the scrawled hand that was familiar to her.

_I trembled not when I walked towards the gallows  
__I trembled not when I faced what followed  
__I trembled not when they announced my fate  
__But I tremble always when I see your face_

_I feared not the dawning of today  
__I fear not how they recite my lay  
__I fear not that this is what my end will be  
__But I fear always the day you follow me_

_I have not loved whatever wealth is  
__I have not loved ambition, nor is it life I'll miss  
__I have not loved what I've done, or will do  
__But I have, and always will, love...you._

_Time is the surest poison, love.  
__But it was the time I spent with you that was the best spent.  
__Forgive me for not spending more. _

_Love,_

_Rhys_

Izzy read the words on the page once, then twice. Then she folded the letter up, and tucked inside her shirt, near her heart. There would be no more tears today. Perhaps when this was over, Izzy thought, maybe then I can have the time to cry. For now, she had some news to spread.

She took the reins of her horse, and led him down the street back towards her home. She'd have to get in contact with Rhys's friends tonight; because the guard was wrong. The letter she now carried wasn't safe. Not by a long shot. A good spy can hide what he really means behind nonsense. A fantastic spy can hide what he really means to say behind what he really means to say.

There were three stanzas of four lines in that poem. The secret that Rhys had carried to Tallin, and gotten caught before he could share it lay in those numbers. The date of the rebellion.

The 3rd of the 4th Moon Month.

Izzy clenched her fist and steeled her broken heart.

They were running out of time.

* * *

**Basick Valley, Northern Drume Mountains**

**6th of the Second Moon Month**

_The sea crashed and rose, beating against the unmoving mountain face with insane persistence. Sakura stood on the top of that cliff face, looking down the dizzying distance. She shook, and tore her eyes away, taking a few unsteady steps back. She instead, looked out over the sea's surface, as far as her eyes would comprehend. The ocean's blue was turning a dark grey, then black. The water boiled and frothed as if angry. _

There is a storm coming, young Seer.

_Sakura whirled around, looking for the source of that voice, even if experience had taught her it was futile act. _

_"I know," Sakura answered, her green eyes checking her surroundings carefully. There was no place any where nearby for someone to hide. The cliff was barren of trees or any large rocks. The pebbles under her bare feet crunched and shifted. _

You can feel it coming yes, but you have not grasped the size of it.

_"Size of it?" Sakura asked, returning to watching the angry sea. Her vision doubled and she felt her stomach heave. _

_There was a young man, blue eyes desperate and pained. He fought against chains that held him prisoner in a dank cell. Sound was distorted in her ears. Like she was covering her ears with her hands, muffling the noise, then taking them away, hearing it in full. He was screaming at the top of his lungs: "Ivy!! Bring her back!! Ivy!!"_

_The world tilted._

_It was dark in the bar. Light only came from a dirty, oil lamp that somehow made the light feel dank and filmy. A woman cradled a worn piece of paper in her hands, tears staining its creases, making the ink run a little. She took her sleeve and carefully dabbed away the moisture, making sure not to smear the words on the page. "...the world stop?" Her voice was little more than a rasp. Sakura watched, sadness growing as the woman washed her tears down with a long swig of something from a cloudy bottle of an amber liquid. _

_Another shift._

_An old grizzled woman, back bent by the weight of her years, some how managed to support a young man who's dark eyes were filmed over by sickness, his black hair limp and filfty. They watched as a pair of young lads dug a grave in the dry earth. Laid out next to the growing hole, was a small body, beaten and broken. When the two young lads picked up the dead boy, Sakura saw the deep whip marks that marred his otherwise perfect back. The blood had been cleaned away, showing the true cruelty of each blow. The sick young man turned to the woman, "He saved my life, Nanna. And it cost him his..."_

_It was as though the cliff itself was shifting, twisting, trying to throw her off. Sakura didn't know when she had fallen to the ground, but now she lay her face against the rock and stone, seeking an anchor in that unmovable existence._

_A room that she never wanted to see again, unfolded before her terrified eyes. The High Lord sat, as always, on his marble throne, leaned to one side, head supported by his hand as if bored. There were several people Sakura couldn't identify speaking to him. But he waved his hand, and silence fell. Sakura could somehow still hear the roaring of the ocean in the background, along with the shrieking wind. His voice carried over it all, "The cost doesn't interest me, Bekka. I intend to own this continent, from one shore to the other, from the farthest mountains down to the last island. All of it."_

_Sakura fisted her hands as those words rang in her ears. She held back a snarl, then held back her heaving stomach as the world tilted yet again._

_The air darkened. Sakura didn't think it was possible for the air to actually feel _dark_. The trees were gone, taking with them the sweet sound that the wind could make with their help. All that was green turned to grey. All that was fertile turned barren. Sakura watched as her world died. _

This is what the High Lord will bring about. It won't happen quickly, or instantly. It probably won't even happen in his lifetime. But he will continue to rule as he has, with no regard for balance. He will use up all this continent has to offer, and leave the people to suffer alone.

_"I could have told you that..." Sakura whispered out, trying to regain her own upset balance, carefully sitting up, making no sudden movements that her stomach might protest. _

_Quiet laughter, _Indeed, I imagine I do not have to tell you anything of the High Lord's intentions. But there is another reason I have shown you these things.

_"And that is?"_

This is bigger than you realize Sakura. The fight that you are preparing for is coming in more ways and in more places than just at Basick Valley. Across the continent, people are beginning to understand that this will either be their greatest victory, or their last stand as free people.

_Sakura finally managed to stand. She returned her gaze to the sea, where the storm had reached a fever pitch. _

Understand, Sakura. This battle, this...war, it will decide the outcome of the future.

_"And what would you have me do with this knowledge?" She asked, raising up a hand to shield her face from the bruising rain. _

Fight. I would have you fight to the last, young Seer. But it will remain your choice. It has always been your choice.

_"Syaoran told me the same thing. Free will. Kinda a hard concept for a Seer to grasp you know." Sakura said dryly. _

_Laughter again, _Syaoran is a smart young man, he suits you well.

_Sakura sputtered indignantly, but the unseen voice continued._

My dear Sakura, is it so hard to believe that God, Gods, or whatever power that be that you hold in esteem is so powerful that he or she might know you well enough to be able to predict your movements? Just because the Universe is all knowing enough to predict what you will choose, doesn't make those choices any less your own.

_"So I could choose not to fight?" Sakura asked._

Yes, you could. But we both know it is not in you to give up. You have your father's persistence, and your mother's perseverance. And you have Syaoran.

_Sakura ignored that last bit. "So...fight. Is the future really not decided yet?"_

There are many factors that are still undecided. That is why your answers have been so hazy. What you've seen here is proof of that. There are many out there who have not yet decided what part they are going to play in what happens this Spring.

_"All those people. They're all in so much pain."_

Yes. They are. But people can be stronger than they realize. You know this. You survived five years at the hands of someone who would see your spirit broken. I believe, with all that I am, you and all who stand with you shall win the day.

_"But you don't _know._" Sakura pointed out. _

_More laughter, _Oh, Sakura. No one ever really _knows._ Not even Fate.

The vision shattered.

Sakura sat bolt up with a quiet gasp, her head pounding. She raised up her hand and massaged her temple. She looked about the dark room, her eyes adjusted to the dark. Tomoyo lay against the far wall curled up in Eriol's bed, Kero was asleep on her pillow. It was Sakura's turn to take the pallet on the floor, which was laid out along the wall next to the door.

Said door suddenly creaked open quietly, and a head of familiar unruly brown hair poked in. Syaoran's amber eyes seemed to glow in the darkness as they sought out Sakura. The Seer pulled the blankets up to her chest and flushed red.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a bare whisper, "I felt your magic."

Sakura's eyes opened wide in surprise and she turned to look at Kero who was asleep, dead to the world.

"How?"

Syaoran opened the door a little more, and slid inside the dark room. He offered Sakura his hand.

"Come on, I'll tell you downstairs, let's not wake them." He whispered. Sakura nodded and took his hand. He pulled her up and made sure that the blanket she brought with her was wrapped tight around her shoulders. He then turned and led the way out of the bedroom, shutting the door silently behind them both.

Once downstairs, Sakura realized why Syaoran had felt her magic when no one else had. He had been awake. Maps, books, and lamps were spread out over the large kitchen table, a cup of tea still steaming. Syaoran crossed the kitchen and took the teapot off the fire, and carefully poured another cup full. Sakura sat down across from the place his teacup sat, tucking the ends of the blanket in her lap so she could free her hands to accept the cup of tea from Syaoran. The rebel warrior took a seat across from her, rested his head on one of his hands.

"I can't believe you're still awake." Sakura remarked, reaching out and turning one of the pages towards her so she could read it. It was a supplies inventory. Bows, arrows, armor, swords and the like. Syaoran shrugged indifferently.

"Eriol's been up with me the past few nights, I finally managed to get him to go get some sleep." He nodded towards the stairs. Sakura gave him an exasperated look.

"And who is going to convince you to do the same?"

"Not you," He answered simply. Sakura pursed her lips and glared at him without any real heat. She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her tea, sighing as the strong mint flavor did wonders for her headache.

"What were you doing that made your magic do that?"

"It couldn't have been that noticeable, my aura didn't flare did it?" She asked. Syaoran shook his head.

"No...it was more like...you were...tensing up. Your magic I mean. Usually, when you're close, I can sense your magical aura, no matter than you're suppressing it. I just noticed a slight change in its...presence? I don't know how to describe it."

Sakura tugged on the ends of her short hair and sighed. "You felt me having a vision."

That made him straighten, "Bad news?" He asked tentatively. Sakura had tried to do a reading on the outcome of the battle earlier today, but the Cards or powers that be hadn't been cooperating. Despite that, Eriol had been reluctantly convinced that Sakura's plan was still the best chance they had.

"Sorta," Sakura began, "I just saw a lot of what is going on right now. And one small glimpse of the future, should we fail. Needless to say, it wasn't pretty."

"What kinds of things?"

"Suffering mostly. People that will play some sort of important part, only they haven't decided to play that part yet. That's the reason I can't foresee the outcome, there are too many things that haven't been decided yet," She explained.

"Important choices need to be made."

Sakura ran her fingertip around the rim of her cup, "Yea. This Spring...it brings about the end of a lot of things, Syaoran. That much is for sure. This will either be our 'greatest victory, or our very last stand.' And no one, least of all me, knows which it'll be."

"Then we have a chance. That's all I need." Syaoran said firmly. Sakura raised her head in surprise, meeting his intense gaze with her uncertain one.

"But..."

"No buts, Sakura. We only need a chance." He reached out and took her hand from its place on her cup and squeezed it reassuringly. She looked at their joined hands and smiled. A silence of some unknown time passed comfortably between them. Sakura finally broke the quiet by chuckling.

"A chance? Even if there wasn't any, you'd still be at the forefront, ready for a fight."

Syaoran joined her in her quiet laughter, enjoying the sound of them laughing together. He still had trouble believing how easy it was to be around this young woman. Sometimes, when he was thinking clearer, it bothered him. But for now, reassuring the woman he had come to call friend, was more important than whatever worrisome conclusions he would come to.

"And you'd be right there next to me."

Sakura laughed harder, knowing it was true.

* * *

A/N: I do not own any of the canon characters used in this piece, nor do I stake any claim on them with the publishing of this work. 

Thank you FireGoddess. I'd be lost in a sea of gramatical and spelling errors without you!

Okay, I'm not a poet. As you no doubt gathered from that pathetic attempt at poetry. (sigh) But I figure that Rhys has to be bad at _something_. Or atleast, that's the excuse I'm using.

And I'm sorry, but Darian's dead. I went back and reread the last chapter and I realized I didn't make that real clear. So I apologize. All and all this chapter's a little depressing. But, this chapter marks the "start" of spring so to speak. Things are going to be picking up speed from here on out. There is only one more chapter in Part Four, then it's on to action packed Part Five, followed by the closing chapters in Part Six. It looks like this story is going to end with chapter 26. For more specifics, take a look at my bio page.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Every comment is appreciated and completely makes my day. Pathetic? Maybe. Don't care. I'll take what I can get.

Cheerio!

_Next Chapter: Back Against the Wall. Will include: Ritan finally getting his answers. Toya and Yuki. And Giterby and Ivy!_

P.S. If you guys want to pass some time inbetween waiting for authors on to updare, check out _Poison Study_ by Maria V. Snyder from your local library. I read it, loved it, and now anixiously await the last in the trilogy. A FANTASTIC read. (and a plausable plot line for a rurouni kenshin fanfic...)


	19. Part Four: Wall

Fate Guides My Steps

Chapter 19: Back Against the Wall

Author: Broken Poetry

Editor: FireGoddess

_Dedicated to FireGoddess, for all her help and encouragement.

* * *

_**21st of the Second Moon Month **

**Trinsdell, Vasan **

Summers had lost his voice days ago. He had screamed and yelled for hours, not stopping. Even when the guards, tired of his racket, had come in and beaten him he still begged them to bring Ivy back

She hadn't returned.

Summers awoke from a light and painful doze. He had made himself quite the annoyance to the guards; as a result he'd been beaten, whipped, and starved. But he couldn't bring himself to stop. Not when he knew that Ivy suffered worse at the hands of_ that bastard. _

He jerked at his chains for what felt like the billionth time. His wrists were rubbed raw. He coughed weakly, knowing better than most that his health was failing him, and that his body would be shortly behind. The dungeon would save the King the trouble of actually having to hang him. He reached back and gingerly touched the whip marks on his back, wincing as he felt the tender swelling there.

With slow and careful movements, he sat up from his position lying on his side on the filthy straw. He dragged his chains, making as much noise as he could. He checked the area outside his bars, and saw that one of the guards had brought him his daily bread and water. Summers reached through the bars and picked up both, not minding that his dirty hands smeared dirt on the stale bread. The metal cup held barely a mouthful of water, but Summers took it greedily. He then turned to his bread, breaking it in half, to save some for later. But thoughts of later were abruptly shoved away, when his eyes caught the glint of something metal in his bread. Unsteady hands carefully pulled out a long skeleton key from the crumbling bread.

Summers held the key in his hands, staring at it uncomprehendingly. It wasn't possible...was it? He dropped the bread and cradled the key, testing it in his fingers, making sure it wasn't a flimsy delusion his dehydrated mind was having.

It was real.

Someone with connections in the kitchen had somehow managed to bake a skeleton key into a loaf of bread and made sure that loaf was slotted for the dungeons. Summers clenched the key in his fist, and quickly squashed the urge to leap up and run helter skelter out of his cell. If he was going to utilize the key to its fullest extent, he was going to need a plan.

Because, he wasn't leaving the castle until he knew where Ivy was.

Summers very carefully slipped the key in between two loose bricks of his cell wall. In the dark it was impossible to tell there was anything there at all. Then, shaking a little, Summers returned to his meager meal, chewing the bread very slowly, hoping that his stomach wouldn't rebel.

Meanwhile, his mind was working quickly, planning, rejecting ideas, and setting up a rough plan. He knew that the night guards were younger and much more...sympathetic to his plight than the older day guards. In fact, he'd managed to get one of the night guards to find out where Ivy was, he was supposed to tell him what he'd found out tonight. Summers sat down, and settled himself in for a long wait. It was going to be a very long day.

What seemed eons later, he heard the sound of the guard changing, and the young guard that he'd asked his favor of came into deliver her evening cup of water. This one was full almost to the brim. The guard carefully passed the cup through the bars then leaned into whisper.

"Hey, the Lady Ivy is under house arrest in her rooms up on the fourth floor."

"Fourth floor? Ivy's rooms are on the fifth! The fourth floor is for dignitaries!" Summers hissed cradling his cup of water. The guard shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, this is just what I found out from the kitchen crew. They said they've been delivering meals for Ivy Fraizer to the fourth floor rooms."

Summers immediately backtracked. "Yes, thank you for finding this out for me, I appreciate it."

The guard waved off his thanks, "Meh, s'alright mate. You may be a traitor to king and country but you're still a man, and a man worries after his lady friends."

The guard left, meandering back up the hall to the guardroom behind the heavy oak door. Summers sat down and slowly drank his water, savoring each slide of the lukewarm liquid down his dry throat.

So, Ivy had spent the past ten days in hell with The Bastard, as Summers had come to think of him. He didn't have any time to waste; he had to escape as soon as possible.

Summers had learned the habits of the guards a long time ago. Guard One, McCaine, who was the one that found out about Ivy for him, liked to flirt with the maids on the evening kitchen shift. He was the one that went down to the kitchens around midnight every night to get him and Guard Two, Quinn, their 'lunch'. And that Quinn, who never really took to the nocturnal scene, had a habit of drifting off when his partner, the loud imposing presence that he was wasn't around.

Great, Summers thought, settling down again, more waiting.

By the time that McCaine left to fetch their mid-shift meal, Summers was near out of his mind. Thankfully, the sound of the guard getting up, and complaining loudly about the graveyard shift was enough to rouse Summers from his mundane thoughts. The sound of the guard leaving his post was music to his hears. Summers immediately pulled out the skeleton key and made short work of his shackles. The door, he knew was going to be a bit harder. Utilizing the key and a flattened metal spoon that had come with some unidentifiable slop earlier that week, Summers managed to get his cell door open.

The ex-councilor padded down the hall barefoot, and very carefully climbed the two steps that lead up to the heavy wooden door to the guardroom. He peeked between the bars of the high window, trying to quiet his breathing, which sounded loud and harsh in his ears. Quinn was, just as Summers suspected, lounging on the cot in the corner, idlely widdling away at a piece of wood with his pocketknife.

Summers stood there, watching every move, every shaving of wood as it landed in the guard's lap and on his cot. Sure enough, the guard set aside his knife and wood, settled his hands across his ample stomach and closed his eyes. It wasn't four minutes before the man's resounding snores filled the dungeons. Summers took the spoon handle and slipped it through the space between the door and the frame. Quietly and carefully, Summers lifted the metal latched that locked the door from the outside. The he pushed the door open. It swung out on well-oiled hinges, silently.

The prisoner slipped into the room, and re-latched the door. He searched about the room, and quickly found what he was looking for hanging from a rack mounted on the wall.

Extra uniforms.

Summers yanked off his filthy clothes, and unbuttoned the wine red shirt then pulled it from the hanger. There was a reason this was the oldest trick in the book, Summers thought as he pulled the black pressed pants on and buttoned them, it's because it works. With efficient motions, Summers put on the belt, the black leather boots, and the wool cap that completed the basic uniform. That done, Summers used the water bucket in the corner to wipe some of the grime from his face and hands. Then picked out a saber from the small amorary, tying it to his belt. There was a cloudy, rusted mirror hanging on the wall, Summers took a quick look, pulling the shirt down a bit, turning his pants on his waist so they weren't twisted. Finally, he pulled the cap down on his brow more, the stiff bill shading his eyes so long he kept looking down.

Not willing to waste another moment, Summers deemed himself ready and quietly left the guardroom, the sleeping man never even twitching.

It was a long climb up from the dungeons, there was a heart stopping moment when he passed McCaine on the stairs. But the guard was occupied in juggling the two bottles of wine, and two large platters worth of food. All it took was a nod of his head, and Summers was able to pass himself off as just another one of the guys.

The walk to the fourth floor was heart pounding. Every time he passed a servant, a courtier, a noble, another soldier, he felt his heart climb a little higher into his throat. By the time he made it to the General's quarters, his hands were shaking so badly, he had to struggle to use the skeleton key in the lock. He cautiously checked the hallway, looking both left and right before letting himself into the suite.

The sitting room, which was done in patterns or deep red and gold, was empty, save for a few trays of finished meals on the low tea table. Summers hurriedly crossed the room and went straight for the bedroom, which was locked.

That was it. That was the very last _fucking_ straw.

Summers had planned and plotted. He'd snuck around. He'd been arrested. He'd been starved. He'd been beaten. He'd gotten his best friend in the world the same treatment, probably worse. He reached the very end of what was usually his endless patience.

Summers Giterby snapped.

And he snapped at a hundred year old, red oak door.

Summers rocked back onto his left foot, raised his right and kicked the door with every emotion and thought that was boiling over in his body and mind. Said door was ripped from its hinges and fell inward with a resounding boom. Summers crossed it, his booted feet stamping on it for good measure.

Then froze in shock.

Ivy was laid out on a metal cot that a thin sheet had been draped over. Each ankle was tied to a bottom corner of the tiny makeshift bed, splaying her uncovered legs out for the world to see. Her beautiful black hair was spread out around her head, it's length matted and tangled. The General had thrown an afghan over her torso, hiding her chest and hips from sight. But it was clear she was bare underneath it. Her hands were tied together, and then secured to the metal frame of the cot over her head. Her usually flawless light brown skin was marred with purpling bruises. And around her head, the General had tied a gag.

But none of that was the worst. The worst was the blood pooling on the wooden floor beneath the head of the cot.

"Ivy!" Summers cried, whipping of his cap so she could see his face. Ivy's wide golden eyes teared up instantly. Summers rushed across the grand bedroom, and knelt by his friend's side. He pulled the gag down, gently touching her face, assuring himself that she was really there.

"Summers!" She whispered, her voice nothing but a rasp in his ears. He reached for her bonds at her wrists, shuddering when his fingers became slick with her blood. He leaned over her, looking for where the blood was coming from. He blanched, when he saw the state of her hands and wrists. The metal of the bed frame was sharp, and she'd been trying to cut the leather ties by rubbing them back and forth across the sharp edge. The only thing she'd gotten for her troubles, were deep wounds that bled on the floor.

Summers made quick work of her bonds, then he crossed to the wardrobe and yanked out the first set of serviceable clothes he found. They were a pair of dark blue wool pants and a matching jacket. Ivy was weak, but she'd managed to sit up enough for Summers to gently pull the jacket over her battered shoulders and arms, then button it closed. With his silent help, Summers helped her stand and put on the pants, which Summers was forced to tie up with a length of the leather rope that had bound her ankles.

"Come on, love, we've got to get out of here," he whispered, half supporting her, half dragging her from the bedroom and into the sitting area. Ivy let out a hissed breath as Summers accidentally placed a hand on one of her many bruises.

"Where will we go?" She asked brokenly, panting from the effort it took to just cross the small distance to the main door.

Summers managed to summon strength from a place so deep, he hadn't known of it's existence, and picked Ivy's lithe form up in his arms. Ivy whimpered, but otherwise did not protest.

"The king. We'll go to see the king," he managed to get out. Ivy reached down and opened the door, letting them out, and leaving behind a bloody handprint on the handle.

"He can't help us, Summers." She rasped out. Summers just hefted her up higher in his arms and kept walking. There was no one in the hall, but Summers knew they were bound to come across someone at some point. He wasn't sure how he would manage to get by them without comment.

"He has too. And by the Gods, he will." Summers said furiously. He was busy trying to fight against the growing fatigue in his body.

"Summers," her voice was growing faint, Summers knew that the blood loss was causing her to grow weaker and weaker, "there's something I have to tell you."

"Tell me when you're better." He said turning a corner and hurrying for the staircase at the end of the empty hall.

"Have to tell you now."

He made it to the stairs, and struggled up them. He didn't make it far before his legs gave out to the shakes. He sat down hard on one of the stone steps in the narrow stairway. Ivy reached up and turned his face towards hers with bloody hands. The jacket sleeves slid down her arms, reveling her wounds. That's when Summers noticed that the cuts weren't mere misses as she'd tried to rub her bonds away. They were deep, consistent cuts, over and over and over again, dug deeper and deeper into the fragile skin of her inner wrists. He touched one wrist with unsteady fingers.

"What did you do to yourself?" He asked, she closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them again. They were bright with tears.

"I was exercising the only thing I had control over." She answered. Summers felt his own eyes sting with tears. He placed both of his hands on either side of her face, cradling her head. He brushed a few of her tears away, then leaned his forehead against hers.

The two sat in that stairwell, a pair of broken souls, crying for all that they'd suffered.

* * *

**1st of the Third Moon Month **

**Basick Valley, Northern Drume Mountains **

Sakura rolled her shoulders, trying to loosen up the tight muscles that had protested her's and Syaoran's morning workout. She tucked her cards into a pocket of her cloak and her key back under her shirt. She glanced over her shoulder where Syaoran was doing the same, tucking his amulet under his tunic and grabbing his cloak down from a tree.

"Your form was good today, but I noticed you were holding back on your speed..." He commented, tugging his cloak into place about his broad shoulders.

"I know. I was trying to work on accuracy. I figure when I have the strokes down, I can speed them up," Sakura answered. Enjoying a few more moments of disguise free time. She raised her arms over her head and stretched, rising up onto the balls of her feet and leaning back a little. She had worked up quite a sweat this morning, and even though it was still very cold in the Northern Mountains, she had shed every layer save her shirt, which rode up a ways as she stretched. She came back down, and looked over at Syaoran, who was staring at her with a strange look on his face. She tilted her head to the side, and considered him. He suddenly shook himself like a dog coming out of water and returned to the present.

"Come on, Eriol has promised my help to one of the farmers."

Syaoran turned and lead the way out of the forest, leaving Sakura scrambling to grab her cloak and hurry after him. She knew better to ask what was bothering him now. She'd learned after several months that if you gave the rebel warrior some time to brood he was much more open to talking afterwards. Trying to get an answer out of him immediately was a fruitless and frustrating endeavor.

Said rebel warrior wasn't a hundred percent what it was that bothered him so much. He knew that Sakura was a woman. It was just...when she was wearing that cloak all the time, it was easy to remember her as the slip of a twelve year old. Not as the young woman she clearly was. And that moment, when she had stretched, rising up on to her toes, it had crashed home exactly how beautiful Sakura was. Syaoran glanced over his shoulder, watching for a second as Sakura shrugged her heavy cloak into place about her shoulders and pulled her hood up. He turned to face the path again, fighting the urge to...to...blush!

She was beautiful, Syaoran admitted to himself very, very quietly. Her lithe form, which wasn't skinny or scrawny but lean. Her hair, while considered a haircut disaster that Tomoyo embarked on, Syaoran thought suited her rather well. It was cut short, like the first time they met, but Tomoyo had trimmed the bangs that framed her face to be shorter. It was a little uneven in places, but overall, Syaoran rather liked her with short hair. And of course, there were her eyes, those bright green eyes that she had to be careful to hide. They were the exact shade of spring green that was slowly beginning to crop in a few places about the valley. And those few times that Sakura lowered her hood in his presence; he found that his own eyes were drawn more and more to hers. It was getting to the point that he was grateful that most of the time she wore that cloak, he was having trouble concentrating!

Syaoran stepped over a fallen branch, and heard Sakura nimbly jump over it.

It was logical, it was. Syaoran assured himself. He was going on twenty-one for crying out loud, it was about time he found himself attracted to a girl. Well, okay, so that was a lie. He'd been attracted to other girls, a couple of them in the valley. But he'd just ignored it resolutely, citing that he didn't have time for romantic interests. It seemed it had just been a matter of time until the powers that be threw a hurdle in his direction that made him stumble. Because, for the life of him, Syaoran was finding that he couldn't just ignore Sakura like he'd done the others. He was just far too aware of her presence.

He could, however, ignore the problem and feelings it was presenting.

Which is what he did.

"You stick close to Tomoyo today alright?"

"Can't. She's going with the group heading back to the hunting villages remember? They need her eye for good leather."

Syaoran sighed, "I'd forgotten they were leaving today. And Eriol's going to the Gate today, to oversee the upgrades...well, try to stay in the house, okay?"

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes, "I'll try."

He turned to face her on the path; she hadn't pulled the hood up yet, so she turned her face up to his, question written in her eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but then thought better of it and turned back around and continued walking. Sakura just shook her head and followed after her strange friend.

* * *

**1st of the Third Moon Month **

**Scitrind, Hummai **

Yukito sat in the corner of the courtyard meditating. He sat, fully relaxed, eyes closed, listening to the sounds of his best friend's form of meditating. Sword sparring.

Toya was bare chested, despite the early morning chill. His feet were bare too, finding purchase on the smooth cobble stones of the ground. His opponent was becoming winded, Yuki could hear the young Major's breathing becoming more uneven and gasping. It would only be a few more-

Sounds of the two came to a halt, Yuki opened his eyes. Toya had his opponent down on one knee, sword in hand but the tip was driven in the dirt between the cobble stones. Toya's sword was against the Major's neck. The Major let his sword go, Toya lowered his own weapon and offered him a hand up. The Major chuckled and accepted it, letting Toya pull him to his feet.

"Damn, Colonel. The guys warned me you'd put me through my paces, I just thought they were exageratting!"

Toya waved the Major's paise off, "Your speed is really impressive, you were really making me push to block your strokes."

"Yea, speed is all well and good, but I have to sacrafice strength; you manage to hold the balance," the Major said, while sheathing his sword and picking up his uniform shirt that he'd shed after the first few exchanges. The two chatted lightly for a few more minutes about technique before shaking hands. The Major left, pulling on his shirt. Toya walked over to Yuki's corner and plopped down next to his friend.

"You're form was a tad sloppy, usually you could have beaten someone of his skill a good deal sooner," Yuki remarked taking of his glasses and wiping them off with his blue uniform shirt. Toya used his to wipe the sweat from his face.

"I know," Toya growled out. He tossed his shirt down on the ground beneathe his bent legs in disgust. He reached over and picked up his sword that he'd set down next to him. He exmined it with a practised eye, checking for detrimental nicks or dents. "I'm just feeling distracted."

"Our orders for the spring?" Yuki asked. Toya shook his head.

"No, orders I can follow. That isn't something I'm going to antagonize over. This is much more...more...I don't know? Worrying?"

"What?"

Toya sighed, and leaned against the wall of the courtyard, Yuki looked at his dear friend, beginning to worry. "What is it, Toya?"

Toya looked at the pale man beside him from the corner of his eye, waffling back and forth in his indecesion. Finally, he caved, wanting Yuki to know, and hoping for the mage's advice.

"It's like this: My memory is coming back. There's alot that's still very fuzzy, like what was going on right up to the attack on my family. But my really early memories are becoming clearer. I think I saw my father for the first time two nights ago in my dreams. Strangely enough, he kinda reminds me of you." Yuki raised his eyebrows in surprise. Toya just shrugged at his expression. "I think it's the glasses. He wore the same frames you have."

"Ah. Continue."

"Anyways, my point is, that for brothers, my father and my uncle look nothing alike. And I mean, nothing."

"Well that doesn't nessarly mean anything, Toya. Brothers don't have to look the same."

"Yes, but some family resemblence is something to be expected you know? And I know, there could be other explinations for it. But it's just been bothering me alot."

"Why though?" Toya shrugged his shoulders again, and idlly dug the tip of his sword in the cracks of the cobble stones.

"I don't know. It just does."

"Your subconcious trying to tell you something, perhaps?"

"Like what?," Toya asked chuckling, "He's not my uncle?"

Yukito laughed too, "Nothing so dramatic, maybe a fact about your father's family that supposed to be a secret? Your uncle and father having different mothers or some such scandle."

"That's less dramatic?" Toya asked dryly.

"Easier to believe," Yukito ammended.

The two were interrupted by the bell tolling the hour. They rose, Toya pulling on his damp shirt and sliding his sword through his belt. Yukito straigthened his uniform, tucking in the trailing tails that had come loose during the course of the morning. Breakfast was being served in the mess hall and they wanted to get there before they ran out of sasuage.

"I'm not loosing my mind, right?" Toya asked, a little uncertian as they cut through the crowded barracks, full of men scrambling into their uniforms.

"Seems to me you're gaining it back," Yuki remarked pausing to let a harried, towel clad youth rush by, trailing a line of wet foot prints.

Toya snorted, stepping over the puddles after Yuki to avoid slipping. "In broken bits and pieces. So I guess my real question is, will I be able to put it back together to make the whole picture again."

"With time, I think you will," answered the mage exiting the barracks, his friend a step behind.

"Time...why do I get the feeling we're running low on that?" he asked.

* * *

**1st of the Third Moon Month **

**Trinsdell, Vasan **

Summers woke slowly, he stretched under the silk sheets, groggily loving the feel of them on his skin. He felt his back pop and he sighed, settling down again, preparing to drift off. Then his brain caught up with the present times and he sat up with a snap. He searched the room and quickly found who he was looking for curled up in one of the armchairs before the glowing fireplace.

Ivy had her knees up against her chest, and she was resting her chin on them; while her amber colored eyes watched him. Her hair was short and uneven, the result of a haircut she did herself little less than a week ago.

"Did you sleep at all?" He asked her, throwing back the covers and getting out of the huge, lavish bed.

"For the first time in weeks," she answered.

Summers heaved a sigh of relief and took a seat in the other armchair across the little tea table. He'd been a little uneasy when he'd climbed into the bed with her last night. But she'd needed him, and all his doubt left him when she finally managed to fall into a peaceful sleep in his arms. At that point, Summers just stayed, and eventually drifted off himself.

They were in hiding of course. But instead of escaping from the castle like what the guards and security believed them to have done, they stayed put. So while bounty hunters and soldiers scowered the country side for rumors of them, Ivy and Summers set up camp right in the middle of headquarters.

In the King's Mistress chambers.

They hadn't been used in years, and there was limited access, the perfect hiding place for a couple of traitors that the King was funding. After their collapse in the stair well, Summers had all but dragged his friend up three more flights to the top floor where the King's personal chambers were. It was while hiding, out of breath in an alcove that Ivy recalled the secret passage that lead to the Mistress chambers off one of the hall ways. She'd overheard of its existance from one of the older maids. The door to the passage was locked, but Summers made one final use of his skeleton key and they were able to break in.

The door that lead to the King's chambers was of course locked from the other side by a strong dead bolt; so Summers waited until the dead of night before knocking on the door waking up the only man in the castle who could help them, the King.

After that, the King personally saw to their needs; he let them use his ordered bath water, and had them eat the meals delivered to his suites for him. Thanks to the King's usually generous portions, there was plenty to go around. Summers had to stitch up two of Ivy's cuts, but the job was servicable, and infection had kept away. The only downside to this little arrangement was that Summers was the only one avaiable to help Ivy through the process of overcoming what happened to her. And vice versa. There was a constant pattern of pushing away and pulling closer that they'd gone through over and over. They're psyces were so damaged that they were having trouble controling their emotions around each other. One hour they would spend screaming at each other, the next clinging to each other.

However, at the same time, each had found an anchor in the other.

"Nightmares?" Summers asked, pushing his tangled bangs from his eyes. Ivy smiled, reached over and combed her long, thin fingers through them, straigthening them. Summers took her hand once she was finished and held it between both of his own.

"A bit. Nothing too bad."

"Still him though?"

Ivy shrugged one shoulder, and looked away, "It'll take time, Summers. And even then, I doubt it'll ever fully go away."

Summers frowned, "Never?"

"I think...it's more like...you learn to live with it. It's the same with what happened to you. Do you think you ever get past the torture fully? Or you just learn to accept it as a part of you now, and try to move forward?"

"I suppose," Summers said slowly, "The scars certianly will always be a part of me. They may fade, but I'll carry them always."

"Physical or emotional?" Ivy asked.

Summers sighed, "Both," he answered. Ivy nodded in agreement.

Just then, the door from the King's chambers opened, and the King walked in carrying a tray of food. Summers jumped out of his seat and hurried to take the tray; then brought it over to the tea table between the chairs.

"I've got some good news, but just a moment, there's another tray out in my study," he vanished for a minute, then returned with the other tray. Summers took that one as well, and Ivy rose to drag over another of the little tea tables from the corner by the dresser. Summers set it down then turned to help the King pull the chaise from besides the bed, where Summers had been sleeping on it for the past week and a half.

Once they were settled, and the food passed around, the King began with his news, "Well, my head of security told me early this morning that he believes the underground rebellion that he thought he'd broken up by arresting you two has managed to continue!"

Summers stopped mid bite to stare at the King, confused. Ivy set down her fork and waited for the King to finish.

"He thinks that that Landon man, you know, the one that leads that democratic faction in the court? That he has picked up the reins of your coup and has now directed them towards a more...republic idea."

"And what did you tell your head of security?" Summers asked.

"I told him to wait a few more days, because, as far as I can tell, the General has no knowledge of the continued coup. And he leaves for Velaterra tomorrow."

Both Ivy and Summers seemed to brighten at that news.

"I thought you'd be pleased. Anyway, once that bastard takes his leave, I'll let the upper echlons know what's been going on, and we can quickly finish up the last of those preperations."

"Any word from the southern rebels on the date of their plans?" Ivy asked, then took a bite of eggs.

"None. The messenger from the Tallinese is overdue. In the meantime, as soon as the General leaves, I'm increasing boarder partols in order to "stop the illegal transportation of weapons."

"The High Lord is going to see right through that," Summers pointed out.

"True, but'll take a week to get the partols up, a week for the High Lord to find out about it, and then another week to two weeks for him to get his soldiers in place to attack, which gives us the remaining time we, or rather Landon needs to finish his 'coup'. He did know about he possiblity of Hummai attack, right?" The King asked quickly. Summers and Ivy nodded.

"We made sure they all knew. It was the basis for us selling the idea to them. We used your lack of action to excite them against you." Ivy explained. The King nodded.

"Very smart."

"Your highness, may I ask you a question?" The King looked over at Summers, a small smile on his face.

"Go ahead, Giterby."

"What do you plan to do, if we manage to survive Hummai's attack? I mean, with me and Ivy out of the picture, there's a good chance that the coup will acctually succeed fully, and with Landon and Bomar leading it, the monarchy will fall."

The King reclinced on the chase, his hands folding across his expansive stomach.

"Should that happen, and I'm allowed to surrender my throne with my head still attached to my shoulders, I imagine I'll retire to my family estate up near the Frozen Lake where I grew up. And if I'm killed in the line of duty, then I hope that Vasan manages to carry on, in whatever form that suits her new ruling generation best."

"You don't care that your reign will end?" Ivy asked, half incredolous at the King's almost...flipiant manner.

"All things are temporary, my dear. And I take my oath to do what is best for my country seriously. If my country thinks that a republic is in their best interests, who am I to argue?" He asked.

"They could be wrong," Summers pointed out.

"They could. But we certiantly don't know that. I'm willing to serve my country until I die, Giterby. But if a way for me to spend my last few years in peace, away from all this comes, I'll take it. I've no children, nor suitiable or ligitimate heirs that I could name. My line ends with me, and that's alright. After over fifty years ruling, I've learned that a changing of the guard is nessary to keep a government in shape. Keeps people from getting swelled heads." He remarked with a wink.

Ivy laughed lightly, and couldn't help but agree.

* * *

**1st of the Third Moon Month **

**Basick Valley, Northern Drume Mountians **

Sakura had a bare second to shove her cards under Syaoran's dresser and yank up her hood before the loud, hurried steps reached the door. Melin threw it open and cast around with her eyes, finding only Sakura.

"Blast! Sakura! Is Eriol or Tomoyo around?!"

"Uhh, Melin, don't you remember? Eriol went to the gate to oversee the changes needed for the battle-"

"Oh yes, I remember now, what about Tomoyo?"

"She's back with the trappers for the next two days helping them choose the best leather for that order from Vas-"

"Damnit!" Melin cried, punching the door. Sakura jumped.

"Melin? What's going on? What's wrong?"

"It's Yukina! She's gone into labor early, and she's hystical! We can't get her to calm down enough to proceed with the birth! The mid-wife sent me to get Eriol or even Tomoyo someone who could clam her down, magically or otherwise!"

Melin finished her rant with her chest heaving, her fists clenched. Sakura just blinked at her, trying to process that onslaught of information.

"Um...Melin? I can do magic...could I perhaps help?"

Melin froze and stared, "You can do magic?"

"Well, Eriol's been teaching me for the past couple of months. I'm pretty sure I could do something to calm her- whoa!"

Melin wasted no time, before Sakura could finish she found herself hauled up and out the door. Sakura kept one hand on her hood, keeping her face covered; and could only spare a worried glance at Syaoran's dresser, under which her cards lay. The young Seer tried to quell the feeling of foreboding that began to grow in her belly.

It would work out that way too, Sakura thought as she raced down the steps behind Melin, the one time I leave my cards behind, is the one time I'd need them most. But Sakura shoved those cynical thoughts away hard, and focused on what she could remember about the calming and sleeping spells that Eriol had breifly covered these past months.

* * *

Ritan pursed his lips and stared sour faced at the women he was training. 

"Come on, lasses! Heave!" He shouted. Today they were learning the finer points of catapult detail. He turned his head to the side to spit out the wad of saliva he'd be rolling around on his tounge when a flash of movment drew his attention. Across the street from the pratice yard, Melin was dragging the cloaked woman through the snow. Both were in one hell of a hurry.

"Keep at it lasses, I'll be back in a bit..."

He followed them both.

* * *

"This is ridulous Tomoyo, just tell them it's crap," Kero whispered in the girl's ear from his spot hiding in the hood of her cloak like he normally did with Sakura. Tomoyo hid a quick smile at the latest in Kero's many quiet remarks about the difficult conversation she was having with one of the hunters. 

"I'm sorry, sir, but most of the animals were clearly on the sickly side, their hides and furs won't fetch a decent price in Vasan," Tomoyo tried to explain paciently gesturing to product they were trying to get her to take back to the main part of the Valley for shipment. The gruff and imposing hunter crossed his arms over his chest.

"Lass, hunting up here is no easy task, we take what we can get. The sickly ones are the slowest of a lot of very fast beasts. We go after the healthy ones, well, people tend to get eaten."

"And I can appreciate that," Tomoyo said, "but it doesn't change anything. These won't sell. Is there anything else you can show me?"

The hunter grunted and jerked his head to the side, where a lean too structure had been erected some time ago. "There's some we managed to get before the snow came in, they're not much better by my sights..." The hunter trailed off as he lead the way to the shed. Tomoyo followed. Kero sighed in her ear.

"I hope we can get back by tonight," he said. The hunter was far enough ahead for Tomoyo to respond.

"Missing Sakura?"

"A little. And I don't trust her with that brat."

"Syaoran's a good man, Kero. He'll look after her."

"That's what I'm worried about. Not to be...uh...weird or anything, but have you or Eriol noticed that those two...um...well..."

"Are completley and totally falling in love with each other and haven't realized it? Yes, we both have."

"...right. Well. What do you propose to do about that?"

Tomoyo chuckled, "Hope that they get a clue soon."

"Bite your tongue!" Kero said, horrified. The hunter turned on his path trudging through the slushie snow.

"You say something, lass?"

Tomoyo plastered a bright smile on her face. "No, just mumbling about the snow. Gets into your socks don't it?"

The hunter let out a grumbling chuckle of his own. "That it does. No worries, we'll get you a new pair before sending you on your way."

"That's very kind, thank you."

The hunter nodded in response and contined to lead the way to the shed.

"Kero, you better leave them alone you hear? Both of them deserve happiness."

"I never said they didn't! But...but...the brat? Really? I'd rather that gruff looking captian that's always watching Sakura!"

Now it was Tomoyo's turn, "Ritan!? Bite your tongue!"

The hunter reached the shed, Tomoyo behind him. He unlatched the lock and pulled the door open, grunting with the effort of dragging the door through the piled snow. He entered first, Tomoyo followed. Kero sighed against her neck again.

"I hope she's okay..."

* * *

Syaoran stood from his work, and wiped the back of his hand across his brow. He thrust the shovel he'd been using tip down in the soft dirt and stood back to eximine his work. In the mountians, rocks were a fact of life. And when tilling forests for new fields, large rocks often had to be dug up and moved. The farmer he was helping stepped back from his side of the rock, shovel in hand. 

"What do you think, sir?" the farmer asked. Syaoran walked around the large piece of granite, it easily being the size of one of Melin's feast tables. He checked the trench they'd dug around it, making sure it went deep enough to where the rock's belly was. He would move the rock by magic, but there was no sense in using more energy than he had too when a little digging could save him a lot of trouble and effort.

"Looks good, step back some more," Syaoran said. He glanced over at Rollo, making sure the pony was out of range. He waited the few seconds the farmer needed to back up before pulling out his necklace and transforming it into his sword. He turned the blade a few times in his hand before bringing it up, parallel to the ground, held before him. He placed his left hand against the flat of the blade, like he was going to push the sword away from him, and centered himself. Syaoran took a deep breath, drawing on his magic.

"_Wind Summons!_"

* * *

Sakura and Melin sat outside the hut, recovering from the ordeal. It had taken Melin only moments to push her way through the small crowd of concerned friends and family that had gathered around Yukina's hut. It took a bit longer, however, for Melin to explain to the harried mid-wife that Sakura could help. Sakura crawled over to Yukina's bed, and placed one of her cool hands on the girl's sweaty forhead. By that point she was all but mindless with fear and anixety, and the mid-wife was preparing to go in and get the child herself before the paniked mother to be killed herself and her baby from worry alone. Yukina had tried to turn away from Sakura in fear, since Sakura's face couldn't be seen, but Sakura had persisted. 

She first quieted herself, knowing if she wasn't calm, her magic wasn't going to do anything for her patient. Then slowly, with a steady hand, Sakura let her magic wind its way leasiurly down her arm and to Yukina. The response was instantaous. Yukina's body stilled, her limbs stopped flaying about. Her eyes were still wild with fright, but after a few more moments, the young woman relaxed.

The mid-wife wasted no time. She recruited both Melin and Sakura to help her with the birth. Melin helped Yukina keep her legs open, while Sakura supported her back, holding her hand and telling Yukina to breath with her. Two hours later, Shinomori Daisuke came into the world kicking and screaming.

Sakura leaned against the wall of the hut, smiling at the screaming cries of the newborn. By the time that Daisuke was born, word had spread across the village of Yukina's plight, bringing pretty much all the villagers to the woman's doorstep to lend support. The Seer thought it was nice, the close knit nature of the community.

"Thanks for your help, Sakura," Melin said, passing a flask over to the woman. Sakura accepted it, and took a precautionary sip. Melin had been serving soldiers for years now, no doubt her taste in achocol had been affected. The whiskey was sweet and sharp, and made her cough a little. But it warmed her right down to her numb toes. She passed it back to Melin.

"Glad to be of help. It's nice to finally do something around here. I've been feeling rather useless, you know?"

"You help Syaoran don't you?" Melin asked.

"Some. Lately I've been spending time with Eriol, he's been trying to teach me as much magic as he can."

Melin digested that for a moment, then spoke.

"I don't mean to pry into sensetive material, but why does my cousin insist on you following him everywhere?"

Sakura didn't flinch, it wasn't the first time she'd been asked that, so she and Syaoran had developed a cover story a while back.

"Well, it's mostly because of what I know. My...owner...my master, was very close to the High Lord in Velaterra. I heard many things. Things better not talked about." The moment Sakura finished, she knew that the semi-plausible story wasn't going to work very well on sharp witted Melin. So, Sakura rose and decided to make a quick exit. "I'm going to go back to the house. Eriol gave me some reading I need to finish. Tell Yukina congraulations again for me?"

Melin nodded, "Sure..."

Sakura thanked her and then began to make her way through the throng of people, back towards the house. The slushy snow made it difficult to walk, and quite precarious. But the close press of bodies made for excellent hand holds if nessary. Sakura was almost out of the small crowd when she felt the heel of her right boot slip forward. She drew in a sharp intake of breath as she felt her center of gravity jerk backwards. Sakura closed her eyes and braced for an impact that never came. Someone had grabbed her arm at the last second, keeping her from falling on her butt in the snow. She turned her head and opened her eyes.

Captian Ritan stared down at her, stunned. His grip on her left arm suddenly became painful. Sakura realized with growing horror, that her hood had fallen back when Ritan grabbed her, exposing her face to the cold wind, and the eyes of the other villagers.

Ritan's grip turned crushing, knowing immdiately who was before him. The last of the puzzle fell into place. Li's strange behavior. Her magic. Her hidden idenity.

She made a noise, and scrambled to get her feet under her. Ritan tightened his grip further, feeling the bones of her thin wrist creak in protest. She bit down on her lip.

"You're...you're..."

People were starting to turn from the hut to face the two of them, starting to realize who it was that Ritan had caught. Sakura looked around at the faces of the villagers, the warm, happy faces that were quickly transforming to confusision, anger, and hate.

Ritan's grip tightened more, now he pushed at the base of her hand, pushing it back, making Sakura wince. She didn't cry out until she felt something snap. Ritan released her, and Sakura fell to her knees, cradling her broken wrist in her other hand.

"It's the High Lord's Seer!"

Someone finally managed to get out. There was a roar of sound, dozens of people yelling to be heard at once. Sakura looked around wildly, instinct quickly taking over in the face of such senseless anger. She ran. Clutching her broken wrist to her body she bolted from the crowd and ran for the house. If she could just get to her cards, maybe some chalk for a magic circle or two. Her mind was a jumbled mass of thoughts, only one strong enough to make itself heard: Run!

She didn't make it far. There was the whistle of something in the air, and suddenly pain lanced through her left shoulder. The force of whatever hit her, bore her face first into the ground. Sakura whimpered, but managed to push herself up out of the snow. She looked down at her shoulder, unable to comprehend the bloody arrow point protruding about an inch from her shirt. She looked over her shoulder at the long shaft and feathered end of the arrow, stunned.

Then they reached her. Bruising, unforgiving fingers and hands, yanked her too her feet and bound her. They weren't careful or gentle, and everytime someone bumped the arrow she screamed. That seemed to excite them, the faceless mob that the villagers had turned into. Inflamed by the presence of the High Lord's Seer in their midsts. The woman who, single handidly had predicted the doom of their homes, the death or enslavement of their families and friends.

The mob roared and cheered as Sakura was thrust onto the shoulders of a tall, burly man who's name Sakura dimly believed to be Cal something. Her wounds were protesting loudly, but Sakura tried to hold back her cries, knowing that her pain would only incite the mob more.

"Kill her!"

"Kill the High Lord's whore!"

"Die!"

It didn't take long before people began shouting suggestions.

"Burn her!"

"Drown her!"

The screams and calls for her demise hurt more than her wounds. Sakura cried, knowing that she deserved their hartred, their scorn, and their punishment. She couldn't honestly tell herself, that had she not been tied so securely, that she would fight very hard to get free.

Finally, one smart person, shouted out,"Throw her from the cliff!!" Which earn a screaming roar of approval from the masses. Simple and easy, wouldn't waste precious fuel, and wouldn't require a 50 mile hike to the mostly frozen ocean. There was a surge, and the mob began to march for the mountians. Sakura tried to focus her eyes, but the jostling was too great to get more than a few blurred images of the direction they were taking. People around the man that carried her were poking at her, scratching her, clawing at whatever they could reach. Some hurt worse than others, but Sakura bore the pain.

She tested her bonds, and found them to be tight and secure. She couldn't even move her hands to make the nessary gestures for her magic. She tried to do as she'd done for Yukina, and calm those that touched her, but the gentle magic couldn't break through the angry haze that surrounded so many. The contact wasn't long enough, and the man that carried her wasn't touching any bare skin.

It didn't take long to reach a cliff high enough for the job. In fact, Sakura wondered if the fall would even kill her. But the crowd pushed Cal something forward with its angry swell, and Sakura got a look at the edge. Pristine snow did nothing to hide the deadly nature of the sharp rocks below. And it was in that moment that the full truth of her situation reached her.

She was going to die here. At the hands of those few she'd managed to help save.

Her mind cried out in anguish with her heart and soul. She was going to die, and she was going to leave so much behind. She couldn't focus her thoughts, the blinding pain of her wounds would scatter her thoughts before they could form properly. The bloodlust of the crowd beat down on her like a physical force, bringing out the pure terror of caught prey from her instincts.

"Pitch her off!!"

"Throw her!!"

"Die whore!!"

Sakura couldn't make sense of her thoughts, jumbled and terrorized as they were. She wanted to scream, but bit down on her tongue to keep quiet. She felt her magic practially beating her supression efforts silly, like it knew something that she wasn't seeing.

Syaoran.

That thought, that name sparked in her mind and soul; and cut through her terror as cleanly as his sword would. She didn't want to die. There was too much to be lost, too much to be left undone, unsaid. She didn't want to die, she couldn't die. Syaoran still needed her help. She was still needed. She still needed him.

She let her magic go, and with her mind's voice she screamed out to him: _Syaoran! Help! _

Sakura felt his attention snap to her. He wasn't far at all. He must have been on his way back crom helping that farmer. He reached out to her with his own magic, melding with hers, trying to make sense of her fear, her panic.

Rollo was already in a gallop, but once it became clear to him, what was happening, Syaorna urged his pony to go faster. He wasn't far, he could make it. He could make it. Undescribable horror burst in his heart as the cliff came into sight over the tree line. He could see the villagers amassed on top, the sound of their angry shouts and screams reaching him. He ignored them. Pushed away the painful aches they caused him. He focused on the feeling of Sakura, touching the thin connection left over from the dealing with her wand. Syaoran used it to try and reassure the young woman, who in turn could only manage to focus her mind on him.

Rollo burst from the tree line, skidding to a halt before the mess of rocks. Syaoran vaulted from the saddle onto one of the rocks, his hand going for his sword.

The crowd reached its fever pitch, Sakura felt the rise of the push that would send her to her death roll forward through the mob, gaining speed and feriocity as it went. By the time it reached the cliff edge where Cal something stood, it wasn't just his hands that tossed her form off, it was the sheer force of all their hate, all their pain, all their loss, all their absolute loathing.

Sakura fell without a scream.

"_Wind Summons!!_"

Syaoran's element based magic caught her halfway to the ground. She floated gently the rest of the way, right into his out stretched arms. Sakura shook and shivered once there, her teeth locked together keeping back her screams and cries. Syoaran sank to his knees on the snow covered rock, feeling blood gather in the hand that supported her back.

The mob fell silent, stunned, as they looked down on their leader, and their enemy.

The two on the ground paid no heed. Syaoran set his sword aside a moment, and made quick work of her bonds with a knife that he kept in his boot. She'd been tied up tightly, and in a hurry, her right arm hand been trapped against her chest, while her left was down by her side. He knew he needed to fix the arrow wound first. He broke the arrow head off, and in one quick motion, yanked the shaft from her shoulder. Sakura could keep quiet no longer, a scream was torn from her mouth, followed quickly by the cries and sobs that had built up.

Syaoran could do nothing but cradle the wounded girl to his chest, trying to shush her with whispered nonsense. He pushed his magic across their strengthend connection, urging her magic to start the healing process on her shoulder. He knew he or Eriol would have to set her wrist before they let that heal.

Sakura clung to Syaoran's tunic with her good hand, and cried into his chest. Syaoran pulled the wings of her cloak around her shaking form, tucking them securly away. He put his knife back in his boot, returned his sword to its necklace form and slipped it over his head. Then he returned his arm to supporting Sakura's knees and stood up. He raised his eyes to the villagers still standing on the cliff, fanned around its edges so that they all could witness the care he gave the Seer. Syaoran closed his eyes and sighed, then turned his back on them and jumped down from the rock.

He didn't know what he was going to do about them. He didn't know how he would be able to face them.

But he did know that he needed to get Sakura warmed up, and some place safe. He did know that she needed him.

And he did know that he regretted nothing.

* * *

There were few places in the village that Syaoran knew were safe, secure and secret. Very few. But Syaoran being Syaoran, made sure that there exisited a few hide aways that he could quickly retreat to in order to hide from Melin or Eriol. Knowing that the magic both he and Sakura were exerting to close up her shoulder wound would exhaust them, Syaoran wasted no time in utilizing one of those places. 

Syaoran laid Sakura down gently in the hay, the mound supporting her back so she was able to recline in a half sitting position. The fragrant yellow stems rustled as he moved sluggishly back to the only ladder that lead to the hay loft in the stables. With slow, shaking arms, Syaoran pulled the ladder up and stowed it to the side. Then he returned to Sakura, taking her hand and continuing the flow of his magic to her, helping her heal herself. The young warrior tried not to think of a similar night five years ago, involving another woman with beautiful green eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Syaoran. I triped on the ice and fell backwards. My hood fell back," Sakura whispered softly, her voice breaking halfway through. Syaoran only sighed.

"It's alright, Sakura. We'll figure this out somehow. It'll be okay," Syaoran soothed, trying to keep her calm enough that his and her magic could continue to work steadily on her shoulder. He didn't release her hand, but reached for a pair of thin wooden slats used in paneling that he'd grabbed on his way up here. He let go of her hand, noticing that even without contact, the connection between them was open and strong. Gently, Syaoran took her broken wrist and laid it out between two of the slats, then tore a strip of his cloak from the hem and used it to strap her wrist in place.

"Try not to focus your magic on your wrist, Eriol's going to have to set it before we let you heal it," Sakura nodded distantly, tears silently tracking down her face. She wasn't looking at him, instead she was staring at the wall of the stable, the rough wood with its whrols and sprials. She could feel her magic centering on the wound in her shoulder, stopping the bleeding, and encouraging the muscle and tissue to begin stitching itself back together. Syaoran's magic was there too, she could feel it mixing with her own, like a crisp, cool pocket of air that you stumble through on a hot day. It was supporting her, bouying her up, holding her awake so that she could direct her own magic to work.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran. I'm so, so sorry," she whispered, in her mind, she was replaying those last few moments before she fell.

"I told you already, it's alright."

"No, it's not alright, you don't understand. I deserved what they were trying...t-to do. They...are not wrong to hate me so much. They're within their rights to...k-kill me...and I...I...didn't want to die. Gods, Syaoran," tears choked her voice, "_I didn't want to die!_"

Syaoran was at a loss for what to do with the distraught girl, how to comfort her. So he tried his best, he pulled his tired body across the small space between them, lay down beside her, and pulled her into his arms. Sakura turned on her uninjured left shoulder and cried into his chest.

"It's okay, Sakura. It's okay."

"No it's not!," she cried, "I haven't been able to anything for them! Not a thing! I can't even die for them! All this time, all this time I thought I would be able to do anything for this village. Anything. But I couldn't do this!"

"I'm glad," Syaoran said before his mind could catch up with the feeling put into words. It certianly got her too stop crying. She pulled back, looking up at his face, confused.

"W-What?"

Syaoran took a deep breath, deciding to continue, because at least it got her to stop crying.

"I'm glad. I'm glad you aren't...dead. I'm glad that...that you have the desire to keep living. Because if you didn't, you wouldn't be the woman that I befriended, that I...I...er...respect. I'm glad I'm not the only one who nurses this deep and very selfish desire to stay alive."

"Syaoran..." Sakura said, but the rebel warrior interrupted her.

"Look, Sakura you can't...take this the wrong way but, you helped me realize something very important. That well, no one's perfect."

The confused look on her tear stained face didn't leave, so Syaoran tried to find the words.

"After...after we lost Aldon, I'm sure Eriol told you, but I...um..."

Sakura took pity on him, "You felt you failed horribly and have yet to forgive yourself for it," Sakura rasped out, actually having to fight back a smile at his flustered and stuttering attidude.

"...yea, pretty much. And I haven't really forgiven myself for it yet either, I should have been able to protect that city, protect those people. But at the same time...I'm human Sakura. I have limits. I have...desires and wants just as much as any one else. I have...weaknesses. And...that's okay. I can accept that about myself, finally. You helped me with that. You aren't perfect, you're outspoken, stubborn, and very annoyingly chipper about most things. And I figure if you aren't perfect, then no one is."

"...I don't get it."

Syaoran rolled his eyes in asperation, "I aperently forgot to add dense to the list. Sakura, you voluntarily imprisoned yourself in_ hell _for five years for the sake of everyone_ but _yourself. You don't come closer to godhood than that, Sakura."

"I'm...not...I didn't...I just..."

Syaoran paiently waited for her to stop trying to come up with another reason for her actions five years ago.

"I hated it," she finally said, "I hated every minute of it."

"I should hope you didn't enjoy it," Syaoran said, a smirk playing across his chapped lips. Sakura snorted.

"I'm serious, Syaoran. I'm not some myrtyr that you should praise, it was a challenge every day to stay, to keep on justifying my existance. I can't fool me, I stayed there as long as I did because I didn't want to die."

Syaoran sighed and fell back against the hay, turning from her a little.

"This is going to be another of those agree to disagree things isn't it," he asked in a mock defeated voice.

Sakura didn't know what it was excatly, maybe it was the tone of his voice, or what he said. Maybe it was the day, the stress, the...culmanation of all that had happend. But Sakura couldn't help but burst out laughing. She curled up, clutching her wounded wrists protectively against her stomach, while her free hand went to her shoulder which was twinging in protest to her hilarity. But she couldn't stop laughing. Syaoran chuckled a bit, but when she didn't stop, he found himself laughing at her laughing. However, that only made Sakura laugh harder. Pretty soon, the two were rolling back and forth in the hay, cracking up.

They calmed down after a few minutes, breathing heavily, and nursing cramps in their stomachs. Syaoran was still on his back, reclined like Sakura had been against the mound of hay. Sakura had managed, during their laughing fit, to rest her head on his shoulder, still laying on her side, curled against his. Her breathing began to even out, Syaoran could feel her finally beginning to relax. So, very carefully, he began to pull his magic back from their connection. She grew drowsy, and Syaoran reached out with his free hand and touched his index finger to her forehead. Sakura opened her eyes a little at the touch of the spell, looking at him gratefully.

"You'll stay?" She asked, her voice slurring with oncoming sleep.

"I'll stay," he replied, watching her slip into magically induced dreamless sleep. He reached out and gently brushed some straw and hay from her face. "I won't go anywhere," he whispered.

And he didn't. Syaoran carefully extracted himself from her grasp, from her embrace. Then he pulled his cloak from his shoulders and covered her with it, and added some hay to keep her warm. He then crawled on weak limbs to lean against the wall of the stable, positioning himself so that he had a clear view of the doors. He summoned his sword and laid it across his lap.

He looked towards the doors, the worry he had set aside for Sakura's sake, returning in full force. He ran his fingers over the ornate hilt of his sword; wondering, not for the first time, what his father would have done in this situation.

Sakura sighed in her sleep, drawing his attention.

His face softened just a little, and for a split second his world made perfect sense. Then reality returned and Syaoran sighed a heavy defeated sigh. He wasn't completely sure what she was doing to him, but he was beginning to understand there was not a damn thing he could do to stop it.

* * *

Melin was confused. She was confused, frightened, and in a hurry. So Gods help anyone that got in her way. The villagers were in an uproar; no one knew anything of substance, all was speculation. And she had heard some pretty outrageous explinations for Syaoran's actions. 

There was the belief that Syaoran had been bewitched, or that Syaoran was actually missing and this guy was some sort of imposter. Or, her personal favorite: aliens, they both were aliens.

The villagers had calmed down enough to at least recognize what they had almost done. They still felt justified in their actions, but Melin caught the feeling of shame at their haste with the entire 'trial, sentencing and execution'. For the most part, Melin was finding that there was less speculation about what The Seer had done to Syaoran, and more of what Syaoran had done to the Seer. People were curious as to why (now that they took the time to stop and think), Syaoran Li, the man that had taken the loss of Aldon so hard, would even begin to trust the woman responsible for that loss.

But that all was secondary to finding Syaoran. She wanted to make sure that he was alright. So she proceeded with her favorite past-time: Syaoran Hunting.

The boy thought he was so clever, but Melin had known him before she knew anything else. Before she knew that the sky was blue or that birds sang, she knew Syaoran. And he had habits just like everyone else, he just hid them much better than most. Melin knew he'd want to hide somewhere he knew was secure, warm, dry, and safe. A place he could lay low for a few hours while the Seer recovered. That meant that several of his little hide aways were off the list, and left only two. The attic above her bar, which she knew he wasn't in. Or the stable loft.

The young woman pushed the doors to the stables open and breathed in the familiar smell of hay and horses. The sound of soft wickering, and the occasional shift of strong forms filled the thick, humid air. She made sure to shut them tightly behind her, before padding down the main walk way, and heading for the stall at the end of the row; where she could see Rollo's head over the wall of his stall.

She looked up, seeing him resting his back against the wall, the tell tale shine of his sword in his lap. Melin sighed, noticing that the ladder was gone. She resigned herself to a seat on one of the bales of hay on the ground.

"Everyone's in an uproar you know," she opened with, knowing that trying to be subtle wasn't going to help her any. Syaoran didn't react. "They are all feeling...betrayed I guess. But they are starting to realize that you'd never do anything to hurt them, so at this point, I think they are wondering what in the hell is going on."

The young woman looked around some more, knowing that Syaoran had hidden the Seer somewhere where he could protect and keep an eye on her.

"She here?" Melin asked.

"She's sleeping, she's had a rough day," he answered gruffly, not looking at her. Melin accepted that, realizing that he wasn't going to tell her where the Seer was excatly. To him, Melin was another of the villagers. He had no way of knowing if she felt the same as the villagers about the Seer being here or not.

"I'm not going to hurt her, or anything. I wasn't one of the ones that dragged her up that cliff," Melin said acidly, insulted that Syaoran didn't trust her. Syaoran finally looked down at her, but the look in his eyes was anything but kind.

"No? Did you do anything to help her, either?"

Melin's mahogany eyes narrowed, "That's not fair, Syaoran. What was I supposed to do against that mob? Get myself killed along with her? I'm appaled at what they attempted, but I don't owe that woman anything, Syaoran Li. Excuse me if I didn't lay down my life for her," she bit out viciously. "I did the only thing I could, I went looking for you. You just found her first."

Syaoran looked away, giving a glance further inside the loft; she smiled, so that's where he stastshed her.

"I have a duty to protect her, Melin. I ask that you not make that harder than it already is," he asked. His face still turned away from her. His voice was tired, exhausted, and just...not Syaoran.

"I have no intention of doing so. But I would like to know what she's done to earn that protection," Melin said simply, swinging her legs, and kicking the bale of hay under her.

"Do you remember Nadeshiko Kinomoto? The healer woman that came to our village six months or so before we were attacked?"

Melin thought about it, thinking back to what she considered the be the last months of her childhood.

"Sure. She's the one that came and pretty much saved the village from that coughing sickness, right?"

"Yes, now then, do you remember her children?"

"...you mean...the Seer?" Melin said weakly. Her mind worked quickly, recalling, remembering, and...recognizing. "...oh." Syaoran had told Melin all that happened that night at the gate years ago. Including the part about the Elder's last promise to the Lady Nadeshiko.

Silence settled on the two for a few moments. Melin digested that bit of information, realizing much of what Syaoran figured out the night that Sakura showed up on the doorstep of the Gate. She leaned back against Rollo's stall, and kicked her feet against the bale of hay again, thinking.

"It's not just that, is it?" Melin suddenly asked. Syaoran looked over at her, and raised an eyebrow in question. "It's not just the promise that Elder made to Nadeshiko. You protect her...because you want to." She said, not accusing, just factual.

"...she's become my friend," Syaoran admitted softly. Melin nodded, mentally wondering if that was all. The two cousins sat in silence for a few more moments, Syaoran breaking it this time.

"Melin? What do you think my father would have done?" He asked suddenly. Melin looked up in surprise.

"Uncle?" She frowned, "I don't really know, I don't remember him so much as a leader, just as...well...Uncle. The man that caught us in everything we ever did."

Syaoran snorted, "Yes, he did. But I guess, I'm wondering if he would have done the same things I've done these past few months..."

Melin shrugged her shoulders, "It doesn't really matter, Syaoran."

"Why not?"

"Do you regret anything you've done concerning her?" Melin asked, nodding her head towards the part of the loft she susptected the Seer was sleeping in.

"...no."

"Then it doesn't matter what Uncle would have done in your place. You aren't Uncle, Syaoran. I know you wish you were, I know you think that if your father hadn't died and was in your place that things would have gone a lot smoother. But the fact is, he's not here, you're not him. And if you can live with what you've done, if you think that you have done the best you can by all of us, then that's all you need," Melin said, staring at Syaoran intently, willing him to understand what he was saying.

Syaoran smiled a little at her, and nodded.

"And futher more," Melin continued, grabbing at a chance to get through his thick skull about a few other things that had been bothering her over the years, "if you think that you are going to keep getting away with avoiding your sister you've got another thing coming mister. Fuutie is ready to nail your feet to her kitchen floor. I don't care if you blame yourself for getting Auntie captured, and your other sisters enslaved, and neither does Fuutie. But one of these days, you are going to see her, talk to her and spend time with her. Or so help me, I'll invite the Seer over for tea and the three of us will spend the afternoon talking about your terrible twos and the summer you spent running around without clothes."

Syaoran swallowed stiffly. Why did he get the feeling Melin wasn't kidding?

Melin gave him a wolfish grin, and responded to the look on his face, "No, I'm not kidding."

Damn.

* * *

A/N: I do not own any of the canon characters used in this piece, nor do I stake any claim on them with the publishing of this work. 

As always, thank you FireGoddess for your help with my horrible spelling and grammar.

(collapses) That is the longest chapter thus far! Over 12,000 words! I didn't know I had it in me! Anyways, that's it for Part Four, everyone. Next we move on to action packed Part Five. And I have a confession to make. I made this chapter longer than usual to uh...tide you guys over. I may be a little scarce in the up coming weeks due to numerous term papers, and projects. But I promise! I have no intention of giving up or abandoning this story!

In other news, I HAVE OVER A 150 REVIEWS!!!!! (cheers) Thank you all SO much!

And finally, since I probably won't be able to update until later in November, I'm wishing a very happy birthday to Fate Guides My Steps! It's almost a year old!

Next Chapter: **March on the Gate: **_Which will feature the much anticipated 3rd of the 4th Moon Month!!!_

P.S. HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!


	20. Part Five: Gate

Fate Guides My Steps

Chapter 20: March on the Gate

Author: Broken Poetry

Editor: FireGoddess

_Dedicated to Ann-chan, who can dance.

* * *

_

**Qinte, Hummai**

**3rd of the 4th Moon Month **

It was so early in the morning that the stars had not even begun to dim their faces. No birds sang, and no animals shifted restlessly in their corrals waiting for their masters to wake. Only the quiet sound of the night insects, and the occasional hoot of a hunting owl disturbed the hour's stillness. Hummai soldiers dozed at their posts, only to jerk awake when their position grew too uncomfortable.

Then, an explosion shattered everything.

* * *

**Gunica, Hummai**

**3rd of the 4th Moon Month **

Lost Hours adhere to last call. So at the hour of the Wolf, it wasn't uncommon to find several quietly boozed up people slouched over Izzy's usually immaculate bar. Izzy only had a couple of serving maids still working; they flitted nervously about the room. The barmaid herself was at her usual post, behind the bar, polishing an already pristine glass, her wedding ring clinking faintly at each turn of the towel she used. Her eyes were fixed on the tall forms of the Hummai soldiers she could see out the grimy windows of the Lost Hours. They were stationed in the square, waiting for whatever the rebels had to throw at them.

"Izzy? Are you sure that-"

"Quiet, Maria. Not another word," Izzy hissed. Maria flinched back, but nodded dutifully and went back to work.

Time crawled by.

Then, in the distance, a bell began to frantically ring.

A shout went up amongst the soldiers outside, followed by the thunderous noise of two battalions of armed men, starting a running march towards the heart of town, and the clanging of the bell.

Izzy, for the first time in weeks, smiled.

* * *

**Trinsdell, Vasan**

**3rd of the 4th Moon Month **

Bam! Bam! Bam! BAM!

The door to the King's mistress chamber fell inward with a slam. Summers and Ivy sat bolt up in bed, blinking wearily at the sudden onslaught of soldiers that rushed in, followed quickly by Lord Bomar.

There were a few frozen seconds as the three of them stared, surprised at one another.

"S-Summers? Ivy? What on earth-?"

"Anton! What the hell are you doing?" Summers asked, scrubbing a hand over his face in an attempt to clear away any remaining cobwebs of sleep.

"Putting our coup into action! What else! What the hell are you doing here of all places! I thought you and Ivy escaped weeks ago!"

"We did, we've been hiding out here and let everyone think we fled to the countryside," Ivy explained.

"Did the King know you two were in here?"

"Of course he did! He's been bringing us food," Summers answered. Anton face grew pinched.

"You...uh...wouldn't have any idea of where he is?"

"...Uh...he's not in his bedroom?" Ivy asked, confused.

"No. Nor his office, nor anywhere else in the castle!" Anton let out a weary sigh and waved to the soldiers who up until that point had taken up guard positions by the ruined door.

"Thank you for your help gentlemen, I'll continue questioning Miss Frazier and High Councilor Giterby."

The soldiers saluted then followed the narrow passage back to the King's bedroom. Anton turned to the two in the bed, and raised an eyebrow, realizing for the first time the implications of their positions. Both Summers and Ivy flushed red.

"I'd like some answers if you two don't mind," Anton said, taking a seat on the settee that Summers had been sleeping in, "And I'd like them in a hurry."

Ivy and Summers looked at each other for a second, and then turned to Anton.

"Well...it started a few months ago..."

It didn't take long for the two to work through their story, Anton sat in attentive silence, drinking it all in. At the end, Summers and Ivy fell quiet while Anton stared at them with a mixture of awe, amusement, and a little irritation.

"So, to review, you," Anton said, pointing to Summers, "have been working with the King the entire time, staging a fake coup in order to organize Vasan's armed forces so that when Hummai invaded we wouldn't be caught completely unprepared, and you," Anton pointed to Ivy, "have been using your extensive connections, and blackmail worthy information on numerous key people to help him do it, have I got that right?"

Both nodded. Anton sighed and leaned back against the settee.

"Guess you never expected the fake coup to turn into a real one, eh?" A bit of smugness in his tone.

"Honestly?" Summers asked, "No, not really. But once it became clear that you had much more support than anyone first thought, we just went with it. The king never objected."

That made Anton start in surprise, he sat up. "Wait, the king never objected to his subjects plotting to take his throne?"

"No. He said that if his people wanted a change, and they felt that a revolution was the only way to achieve that change, he'd make sure it was a bloodless one. Probably why you can't find him," Ivy remarked.

They were interrupted by a soldier clearing his throat as he stood in the empty doorway. "Sir, we found this among the papers on the King's desk. It's addressed to Lady Frazier and Councilor Giterby."

Anton got up, took the envelope and dismissed the soldier before handing it over to Summers. Summers dutifully opened it and scanned his contents. He couldn't help the small smile that crept across his features. Ivy leaned in close, trying to read over his shoulder, but Summers began to read the letter aloud, making it unnecessary.

"To Summers and Ivy, and most likely Lord Bomar who is nearby,

Greeting and salutations. I pen this letter on the eve of the abdication of my throne. I find that rather than being the hardest thing I've ever done, it is the easiest. I never wanted this job, but being the only son of a dying father I'm afraid that I was the only one who supposedly qualified for the job. I do not believe I did a very good job at leading and taking care of our fair country. If I had, then perhaps my people would not find it necessary to go to such drastic means to unseat me. However, I hope that my actions over the past fifty years have done some good. Have helped some lives. That's all a king should ever want. There are things I'm not proud of; the invasion of Arcadia being the first and foremost in my mind. I chose what I thought at the time to be the lesser of two evils; I had to keep the lives and welfare of my people first and foremost in my mind. Had I stood against Hummai, the High Lord simply would have invaded and conquered Vasan first and Arcadia second. Perhaps we would have succeeded against the High Lord together, perhaps not, but either path lead to the sacrifice of too many Vasan. I made my choice, and I cannot take it back now.

The point of all this however, is some parting advice from an old monarchy to the new democracy, if Lord Bomar gets his way: deciding what's best for the people is not, and has never been the responsibility of the people. The people will always know what it is that they need. The responsibility of the government is to figure out how to get the people what it is that they need. To make their lives a bit easier, more secure, and happier. Do not ever forget that. Or else you might find yourself writing a letter in the middle of the night by the light of one candle, recounting your mistakes as a government head.

Summers, Ivy, Anton, now is not the time to falter. You have succeeded with your coup, and your plans, but now the real challenge begins. As much as this change was needed, it couldn't have come at a worse time. This kind of disruption in the chain of command is all that the High Lord will need to over run us all. You must prepare for battle, for the High Lord marches on Vasan.

Good Luck,

Irving Rook

There was a long silence, broken by: "His real name was Irving Rook?"

Both Ivy and Summers gave Anton an annoyed look. "Is now really the time for that?" Ivy asked. Anton flushed let his eyes wander.

"Well, I guess the coup was a success. A bit anti-climatic though."

"Sad you didn't get to accuse the King of traitorous acts against his subjects?" Summers asked, grinning. Anton rolled his eyes.

"Nah. It's just here I'd been thinking I was so smart, and sly, only to find out the King had been helping us along. Kind of shatters the whole noble cause image," He explained, looking at the ceiling. He shook himself a little and then focused back on the two still in bed. "So I guess we've got work to do, who here knows anything about war?"

"Uh..." Summers trailed off, "Only what they taught me at school. Can't we get some of the Generals to help?"

Anton waved that idea off, "Most of them were loyal to the king, we had to throw them in the dungeon to keep them from causing the guard to start fighting with each other."

"What about the king's council? They were around for the invasion of Arcadia?"

"Gone, flown the coop like the King."

"Hey!" Ivy said suddenly, pointing at the letter that Summers still held in his hands, "there's something written on the back..."

Summers flipped the letter over, and smoothed it out, the folds previously having hidden the extra line of script at the bottom.

"Post Script: By the way, it occurs to me that none of you have any experience in fighting a war. Should you require some...unofficial help in that area fly a green pennant from the west tower at dawn. I shall return do lend a hand. Again, unofficially. I would not like to be a guest at the castle dungeons."

Another long pause of silence followed the reading of the postscript. Anton looked back and forth between them, then about the room. The young Lord considered a few things in quick succession, like the fact that the king funded his coup, kept Ivy and Summers from being executed, and protected them when they desperately needed it.

"Where can we find a green pennant?"

* * *

**Northern Drume Mountains**

**3rd of the 4th Moon Month **

"Gods I hate the cold," Toya muttered under his breath as he pulled his black cape about him tighter. The young Colonel shifted around on his perch atop his horse, trying to ease the pressure on his rear end. He jumped, when suddenly a rush of warmth flooded his body, starting with his left shoulder and spreading from there. Toya jerked his head to his left, in time to see Yuki pull his hand back into the folds of his own white cape. The dark haired man grunted his thanks, earning a small smile from his friend.

"Anytime, Colonel," Yuki answered the un-worded appreciation. Both returned their attention to what was going on around them.

They were marching on Basick Valley.

Half of the Northern Army, lead by General Catrine, had been marching through the slushy snow of spring for the past six days. They'd left behind their camp this morning, and now moved forward in the pre-dawn light to engage the enemy at the Iron Gate. Scouts had come back just under an hour ago, reporting that just under 300 able men stood in rank formation in front of the gate that guarded their home. The Rebel Warrior stood at their head.

"Catrine is expecting a slaughter," Yuki murmured quietly.

"You don't think so? 300 isn't much against four thousand men," Toya countered. Yuki glanced around them, and then walked his horse in close to Toya's.

"Desperation makes for a great ally, Toya. And these people are desperate. I have a bad feeling about this."

Toya didn't say anything, but rather returned his attention to his men, and keeping his horse on the narrow path. What he couldn't tell Yuki was that somewhere, deep inside, right next to his instincts, he had a bad feeling about this as well. There was something in the air around them, some sort of...tenseness that was making him uncomfortable and worried.

There was an excitement there too, underneath it all. Something in him was so unbelievably excited. Toya felt like it was the end of something. The mixed feelings, both the excitement and the foreboding would be explained by it.

But the end of what?

* * *

**Basick Valley, Northern Drume Mountains **

**3rd of the 4th Moon Month **

"No." Eriol and Sakura said at the exact same moment with the exact same tone that would usually brook no argument. Syaoran for his part only raised his eyebrows in honest surprise at the request.

Tomoyo, who was the one who'd made the request, glared at all of them.

"Why not? I can help, and you can't spare anyone from anywhere else," she said, a stubborn line forming in her usually open and kind face.

"Would you like the reasons in alphabetical order?" Eriol asked, stepping forward to meet Tomoyo's budding stubbornness with his own.

"I can help. I may not be good with a bow, or sword, but this I can do; so let me do it," Tomoyo said fiercely.

Sakura, who had gotten over her initial harsh objection, paused a moment to really consider what Tomoyo had said. She glanced at Syaoran, who glanced at her as well. The two shared a moment's communication traveling seamlessly back and forth between them without words. Sakura broke it off first, returning her gaze to Tomoyo, and then to Eriol.

"No, absolutely not."

"Kero can shield me with his magic, just like he does himself. No one will be able to see us!"

"That won't be of any help! There will be arrows and the catapults-"

"We can fly above their range! Or even stay off to the sides, out of the way!"

"The Hummai War Mage will sense-"

"You are going to be warding against that, what's one more small veil?"

"You'll be moving around! It makes it much, much harder!"

"No it doesn't! I was there when you were teaching Sakura, Eriol, don't think you can lie to me!"

"That's besides the point! Syaoran! Back me up here!"

Syaoran twitched at being called into an argument, but he steeled himself and said, reluctantly, "She has a point, Eriol. We could use the information she'd have to offer."

Tomoyo smiled brightly at Syaoran, who didn't respond, lest he incur more of Eriol's displeasure. The displeased young man, whirled on Sakura, seeking more support, only to find her looking at him with the same reluctant look Syaoran had.

"You are all mad! She's got no protection to speak of!"

"She'll have Kero, Eriol. He'd look after her," Sakura said softly.

Eriol began to pace angrily up and down the length of the tiny guardroom where they were atop the Iron Gate. There wasn't much space to do any real pacing, but Eriol seemed to make up for it in the sheer amount of tension he seemed to project. Tomoyo watched him do so for a few moments, then put herself right in his path, making him stop. Sakura and Syaoran wisely slipped off to the side, taking seats on the bench that line the wall opposite to the door. At their backs was the weapons rack, so they couldn't lean against the wall; so they sat somewhat stiffly and prepared to watch what happened.

Tomoyo stared up at Eriol, her large violet eyes sincere and sure. Eriol gazed back, and though he stood rock steady, there was something behind his navy colored eyes that seemed to be shaking. He let out a sigh, his tension leaving him with the whoosh of his breath. He slouched bonelessly into one of the stools that had been pulled away from the table it usually faced. The table was small and scarred with its rough life, but it held up fine when Eriold leaned heavily against it. Tomoyo stood directly in front of him, still steady, still sure.

"I can help, Eriol. Please, let me help."

There was a long moment of drawn out silence in the tiny room. Sakura and Syaoran hardly even dared to breathe.

Eriol took off his glasses, and rubbed one of his hands across his eyes; only Tomoyo noticed it was shaking slightly. She reached out and took it, squeezing it comfortingly between her own.

More silence, save for the growing noise of people hurrying about outside. Then:

"I'll need more time and materials to set up a communications spell," Eriol said wearily.

Tomoyo smiled.

Sakura felt the mountain pony shift under her in nervous little movements. She rubbed a gloved hand on his neck, making soothing shushing noises in his ear as she leaned forward. Syaoran came up to her on Rollo, and Sakura tried not to stare. The young rebel warrior was living up to his reputation. He wore dress robes, and Sakura recognized the colors of the Li Clan. The flowing robes permitted movement, but were short enough that they wouldn't get in the way. The robes accentuated his broad shoulders and tall stature, and made his eyes look like they were glowing a feral gold. His sword was strapped to his back, the red tassels riding on the high wind.

"The magic is making everyone nervous. They know that the Army's mage is using the darkness to frighten them, and it's working. This only frustrates them," Syaoran said, turning Rollo to face forward like Sakura's pony so that they stood side by side. Sakura glanced over her shoulder at the humble ranks of men. He was referring to the rather impressive spell that the unknown War Mage was using at the moment. It was late morning, and the sun should be unleashing her full presence in the sky above the mountains to their left. However, the Mage was employing some very powerful magic to hold a tent of darkness over the pass in front of the Iron Gate.

"I suppose my presence here isn't helping either," Sakura said softly. Since everyone knew who she was now, they saw no point in hiding her face anymore. Sakura had thus nixed the idea of a helmet since it severely limited her peripheral vision. Her brown hair was loose and blowing about her face. Tomoyo had cut it again, keeping it short at Sakura's request. Her clothes however, were not of her request. Tomoyo had locked herself in their room for three days secretly working on the masterpiece Sakura currently wore. It was a dress that ended just above her knees and had slits that went almost to her hips to allow for movement. Her sleeves were long and tapered out at her hands. The bodice was corset like, and had to be laced up in the front and back, showing the light pink wool shirt that was underneath for warmth and protection. The dress itself was black with silver embroidered along the hem, and other edges. She wore the same black leather boots she'd been wearing since last spring, their worn soles familiar and comfortable.

"Well..." Syaoran said slowly, "you could...change that."

The people of Basick Valley's opinion of the High Lord's Seer really hadn't changed much in the past few weeks. And Sakura didn't blame them; five years worth of a rather bitter reputation was not an easy thing to overcome. Even after Syaoran, Melin, and Eriol all spoke to the villagers it did little more than make them leave her alone completely. They avoided her at every turn, and eventually Sakura just took to staying inside the house, practicing her magic, or helping Tomoyo clean, cook, or sew. They still looked on her with a great deal of hate, loathing and distrust, but they hadn't raised a hand against her again. In fact, most of them seemed a bit ashamed of their hasty actions. Granted all of that information was second hand from Tomoyo; who despite her background with many of the villagers had started to be treated with a certain deal of coldness. Sakura's situation wasn't the ideal, but it was far from the worst; so she'd healed up her wounds, and tried to move past it all.

"Oh?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for his idea.

He smirked at her, "Wasn't one of those cards of yours a Light Card?"

Sakura's answering smile turned a tad feral. She twirled her wand in her hand, and pulled out one of her cards from a special pocket Tomoyo made sure to include on the dress. She stood up in the stirrups and flicked the card into the air right above her pony's ears. She expertly twirled her wand and struck the glowing rectangle with it.

"Light!!" She called.

A beautiful, glowing woman erupted from the card and soared upwards, taking the breath away of all who saw her. The physical representation shot like a star up, up, until it encountered the fabric of the other mage's spell. With seemingly no effort, Light ripped through the spell, bringing forth its natural born sister. Sunlight streamed downward, eliciting cheers from all of Basick Valley.

Syaoran tore his eyes from the heavenly direction and turned to Sakura, "Nice trick." He commented.

"I've got hundreds of 'em." She said with an impish grin on her face.

Yuki let out an explosive breath and fell backwards out of his carefully drawn magic circle landing hard on his rump. Toya was there in an instant, gripping Yuki's shoulder and steadying him. Yuki winced as the last of his magic spell was destroyed, and reached up to readjust his glasses on his face.

"Well, that was unexpected..." He murmured.

"What happened?" Toya asked, concerned.

"Nothing much, Toya. Someone over there didn't like my darkness spell and took steps to both destroy it. I just wasn't expecting that much...of a punch I guess is a good way to describe it."

Toya wordlessly helped his best friend to his feet. After a few seconds of the shakes, Yuki was able to stand on his own. The pale young man straightened and let the last of the adrenaline fade with a sigh. He looked over at Toya, then up at the prevailing sunlight that streamed down, sparkling off the few remaining piles of slushy snow.

"I think this is going to be harder than the General thinks..." Yuki said softly to Toya. Toya nodded his agreement. Then both turned to face the sound of the drums from their army. The steady tattoo was the signal for the march forward.

The General came rising up on his stallion, and looked down on the two of them with a fair amount of contempt in his gaze.

"I see your spell failed, Mage," He said icily.

"I'm afraid it was destroyed, General. One of the rebels with a fair Gift shattered it."

The General seemed to consider this for a moment.

"He strong?"

"Very," Yuki answered seriously. The General was silent for a few more beats of the distant drums.

"It's probably the Prince or the Li Warrior, I take it we can expect a fair amount of trouble from him?"

"Yes, if he's got enough power to rip apart my spell, which was warded against that kind of thing, he can do a great deal of damage against us," Yuki said.

The General looked at the two of them, almost in a calculating way.

"The High Lord says you two work very well together, strengthening each other's weaknesses. Let's see how true that is. Colonel, hand command of your battalions to your Second; your new job is working with the War Mage to find, and kill whoever this sorcerer is. And if he is either the Prince, or the Li Warrior; that is all the better. Bring me back his head, understood?"

Both Yuki and Toya saluted and shouted in unison "Yes sir!"

The General returned the salute and rode off towards his other commanders. Toya and Yuki shared one quick look before parting to prepare for their new assignment.

* * *

**Gunica, Hummai**

**3rd of the 4th Moon Month **

"Should we be worried about sharks?" Asked one of the young men treading water to Izzy's right. She rolled her eyes in aspiration.

"Are you bleeding?"

"No,"

"Then no. Sharks come only when they smell blood."

"Are you absolutely sure? Mate of mine told me they liked to circle ships, they could be in the water-"

"Of for crying out loud, boy, shut up," came the annoyed voice of Izzy's partner in all this mess. Victoria Lingen slipped through the water and come up close to Izzy to whisper in her ear.

"Bernard's givin' the signal from the lighthouse, as expected. We should get moving with this."

"Bout time," Izzy muttered bitterly. She turned to her right and faced the three lads that were treading water under the farthest-reaching dock in the harbor. She raised her hand out of the water and circled it about her head. They all saw the signal and went bottom's up in the water, diving down out of sight before heading out from under the protective cover of the dock. She turned to Victoria and nodded, Victoria grinned, pushed her soaking red hair from her eyes and dove as well. Izzy let herself mutter once more that she was insane for going along with this and followed them all.

Victoria broke off from them and headed off to the left, where another shorter dock was, with another group of three lads waiting under it. Izzy on the other hand swam below the surface of the sea, heading for one lone dingy size boat bobbing in the sea. The small boat was no more than fifteen feet lengthwise and was being rowed by two men in soldier's uniforms. In their boat were watertight barrels that carried the weekly water supply to the Hummai navy ships that were moored in the Gunica harbor.

From other points around the docks, similar rowboats were making similar approaches with similar cargo; four in all, matching the four naval ships that were floating around the mouth of the harbor. Those naval ships carried a coupled of battalions each of the High Lord's highly trained Southern Army; and if called upon by the city's soldiers, would completely rout the rebel forces. But the city's soldiers were holding back the rebel attack admirably, and so the Southern Army was content to sit in the harbor...for now.

It was a good thing for Izzy and her fellow revolutionaries that the men in the rowboats weren't soldiers. And it was a very good thing that the substance in a few of those watertight barrels wasn't water at all.

The three lads and Izzy surfaced on the shadowed side of the rowboat; shielded from view by the boat itself. The bowline that had been left to "carelessly" drag in the water was floating right in front of them, and they all grabbed hold and let themselves be pulled along. The young man on their side of the boat gave a grunt and began to row harder to compensate for the added drag on his side.

"All set?" She called up quietly, gaining the attention of the rebel wearing the soldier's uniform. He glanced her way and gave her a wink.

"Almost in range, just let us get under her and we'll tip your barrel over the side, yea?"

Izzy nodded, "You guys get clear after you secure the lines, you hear? I don't care it those soldiers see, you jump and swim like the bloody sharks are after you alright?"

"Yes ma'am, you don't keep havin' to remind us. We understand,"

"You sure this is going to work? I've never heard of flour being used like this," one of the other lads in the water next to her muttered in her ear. Izzy rolled her eyes yet again.

"Don't underestimate anything, ever, Charlie. It not conducive to surviving," she retorted shortly. The lad grumbled but didn't respond.

It didn't take them long to reach the side of the great naval ship. There was the noise of activity on deck, and one of the sailors called down to the "soldiers" in the boat to hold on half a moment while he rounded up some other men to work the wench required to raise the dingy out of the water and to deck level. A few heady moments later, three lines were lowered down, and one of the "soldiers" began to tie the lines to the metal eyes located at five points around the small boat. One line went through the eye at the bow, then one at the side before going back and being secured on itself. Another line did the same on the other side; and the last line went through two of the eyes on the stern. This kept the boat from tipping over while the sailors hauled it up. While the "soldier" saw to this process in slow lazy movements, his partner was working with the four people in the water, who had moved to the other side of the dingy and how treaded water in the safety of the curve of the great ship. Anyone on the deck would be unable to see past the swell of the boat's side and down to where they hugged the side.

The "soldier" silently handed two lads one of the barrels, carefully keeping one of the sides, which glistened with a gelatous substance out of the water. The two lads twisted around, each with an end, and pressed the side with the substance against the ship's side, just above the water line. They grunted with the effort of trying to push something while in the water; but they braced their feet against the dingy and managed just enough force to make the carpenter's glue that had been steadily drying take hold. Izzy and the other lad accepted the other barrel and did the same a few feet down from the first one.

The lines were secure; and while the sailors moved away from the side of the boat to work the wench; the "soldier" stripped off the soldier's cloak, reveling that he wasn't wearing the expected armor underneath, but just plain, light clothes. His partner did the same, and pulled out two flints from his pocket. He handed them off to those in the water; and did exactly as he'd promised Izzy. The two impersonators dove underneath the surface and wasted no time in swimming quickly away.

Izzy, and the lad who was afraid of sharks, Aaron, reached up to the top of the barrels and felt around for the other thing that they couldn't afford to let get wet: a well oiled coil of wick. The other two lads pushed off and began to swim away. Izzy nodded to Aaron, and they both struck their flints upon the dangling wicks. Aaron's caught, he was so startled, that he dropped his flint in the water. Nonetheless, he recovered enough to carefully push the wick up back on top of the barrel and out of splash range of the water. He looked over at Izzy who was on her third try.

"Go on!" She hissed, jerking her head in the direction of the harbor. Suddenly a shout went up on deck; someone had finally noticed the utter lack of soldiers in the supply boat. Aaron wasted no time; he dove, and kicked off the side of the ship. Izzy turned back to her wick and gave a quiet curse when it didn't catch again. These wicks weren't long, and the amount of oil on them meant they were goin to burn quick. She struck her flint one more time; it caught. She held it steady, allowing the fire to climb up the wick further before she tucked it up on top of the barrel. Just like Aaron; she dove and kicked off the side of the ship, sending her shooting forward.

She hadn't gotten halfway back to the docks when the water thundered. Unable to hold off her curiosity; she carefully surfaced and looked around. Victoria's target was burning. It was followed not ten breaths later by Fritzy's ship. It was then that she recalled she really needed to get moving.

The water thundered again, much louder this time, and Izzy knew her own target was now in serious peril. And despite her swiftly tiring body, the cold, and the possibility of sharks, Izzy smiled.

* * *

**Qinte, Hummai**

**3rd of the 4th Moon Month **

"Report," Jeci said sharply as he bent over a carefully drawn map of the city. The young, bloodied rebel fighter drew a deep breath.

"Well sir, we've got them pushed back to the fourth wall. But they've reorganized and are trying to turn back the fight,"

Jeci cursed under his breath, and turned to look at Nanna who was also standing at the table, looking at the map of the city.

"Nothing for it, we'll have to hole up behind the fourth wall," she remarked.

"I was hoping we'd manage to get to the sixth at least. There are a good amount of food stores between the fourth and fifth walls," Jeci pointed to an area of the city that was the market.

"If we try to push against organized soldiers, we'll kill ourselves, and probably fail at the same time," Nanna said firmly. She looked at the rebel.

"Go tell Marcus that he's to hold at the fourth wall. Get people settled down, the fighting's over, its time for siege. Start rationing everything," Nanna ordered.

The rebel nodded and left; Jeci took a seat at the wooden table and laid his head down on it.

"I can't believe it actually worked..."

"I must say, setting the woodshops on fire was quite the stroke of genius. I had no idea the...results would be that...spectacular..." Nanna said walking over to the corner of the room where the fire place was with a heavy iron kettle hanging over the flames.

Jeci saw what she was doing and stood up to handle the kettle himself. Nanna nodded her thanks and got down two teacups from a nearby shelf.

"I worked in that wood shop when I first came here. My master told me that once when he was a young boy, his father's wood shop caught on fire. They had this huge barrel that they used to hold all the sawdust in. When the fire caught that, boom. It was just pure luck that the barracks were next to that wood shop."

"Still that was very impressive. Certainly helped us take them by surprise."

Jeci poured the hot water into the two cups and set the kettle back in the fire. He took his and went back to his seat; looking over the city map carefully.

"Maybe, but now comes the hard part," Jeci waved his hand at the map, "Even though we've only got a fourth of the Southern Army camped out around us; that's more than enough to wipe us out if we aren't careful."

"We have the upper ground, Jeci. We can outlast them."

"Let's just hope the other rebellions around the country are going as planned too," Jeci rolled aside the city map and revealed a map of the continent below it. He traced familiar lines with his eyes.

"According to our man in Velaterra; the Western Army is way out of reach, they left to march on Vasan. I hope their coup went well; otherwise they aren't going to be prepared for that assault. But at least it keeps them busy and away from here. The Northern Army is dealing with Basick Valley again, so we needn't worry about them. Eastern army has staked out the Tallin Islands, and the southeastern coast. And the Southern Army is spread pretty thin from old Racili across to us and a bit beyond, possible all the way to the Kor River...

"The only reason we have even a chance is because the Southern Army is so spread out. If they decide to form up and just take each city at a time; we're all doomed."

Nanna slammed her teacup on the table; cracked it. Tea leaked out and spread over their maps; but Jeci was so startled by Nanna's violent reaction that he didn't notice.

"Don't start with the doom saying just yet Jeci. We've worked damn hard to get this far, and the gods take you if you can't see that. We need your head here, and now, Jeci; so stop spending energy on things you have no control over and help us with the things that you do," She used her shawl to wipe the tea away, and folded the map of the city back over the one of Isha.

"Now then, we've got to fortify these entrances; what do you think? Those sand bags we collected going to be enough?"

There was a long pause as Jeci just stared at her, a familiar look of concentration growing on his face. Then, finally:

"The soldiers had to leave behind a lot of their supplies. Break down the wagons, carts and such, debris can work just as well as fortifications sometimes," he said. Nanna smiled.

"Alright, now what are we going to do about a possible food shortage in the coming weeks..."

* * *

**Basick Valley, Northern Drume Mountains **

**3rd of the 4th Moon Month **

Sakura and Syaoran didn't allow their unease to show on their faces as they stood at the head of the rebel ranks. But when faced with around four thousand strong marching steadily towards them; their footsteps making the air quake and thunder.

"It'd be nice if an avalanche would just," Sakura angled her hand up in the air then slashed it downwards, "whoosh. No more army."

Syaoran grunted, then looked up at the mountains that surrounded all of them on all sides save for the one in front. Each of the mountain peaks was capped with pristine white snow. "Don't tempt me," he muttered to her. Sakura couldn't help but laugh a little. Syaoran turned his attention to the exactly three hundred and twenty four men arranged behind him.

"Hold, lads! Hold!" He called out, encouraging them as best he could.

Both he and Sakura kept their ponies steady as they watched the oncoming forces. Sakura risked a glance skyward, wondering if she would see any hint of Tomoyo flying up there with Kero. She hoped not. If she could see them, then it was likely that the Army Mage could as well. The sunlight was coming in strong now; and Sakura couldn't see so much as a flicker.

"Gods, I hope this works..." Sakura whispered to Syaoran. He gave her a hard glance.

"Now isn't the time to be having second thoughts about your brilliant plan," he said shortly. Sakura waved his remarks off.

"I'm not, it was the best of a whole bunch of bad ideas," she said matter of factly, "that doesn't mean that it doesn't come with its fair share of risks."

"It's just like you said, we just need to get them to advance forward enough."

"I think we can count on Catrine being an arrogant bastard. But the battalions are well-trained soldiers; they aren't goin to allow themselves to get into a serious bottleneck. There's a good chance that the rear cavalry will still be well out of catapult range."

"Then we'll have to make sure they have reason to press in close, won't we?" Syaoran said. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Syaoran, you're talking about decimating that front infantry enough for them too call in the cavalry."

"You told Ritan not to underestimate women when they had to protect their home and families. Well don't you underestimate my men when they are having to do the same."

Sakura was quiet for a moment, the conceded the point. They stopped talking, realizing that despite their efforts there wasn't anything they could talk about that would take their minds off the oncoming warriors. They were still marching steadily; the signal for charge had not been given yet. But Syaoran could feel, beyond a doubt that it was coming soon.

Next to him, Sakura sat up straight on her pony and took a deep breath. She felt it too. Syaoran reached behind him and drew his sword. Sakura pulled out her Sword Card, and quickly turned her wand into the long, straight form of her sword. Both Syaoran and Sakura turned their blades in their hands, loosening the tension in their hands and arms.

The drums stopped.

The soldiers stopped.

All of the rebels stilled, holding their breath.

A tension heavy moment of silence that weighed on the shoulders of everyone present, then the drums began again, a faster, louder pace. The Hummai soldiers gave a war cry and began to propel themselves forward. Syaoran raised his blade in the air, followed quickly by Sakura, and the rest of the men behind them. Then, as one, as one voice, one dream, one hope, they screamed out the timeless war cry of thousands past and thousands to come:

"_FREEDOM!!_"

Sakura and Syaoran spurred their ponies forward and lead the charge against the daunting forces that opposed them.

There isn't a word hard enough, violent enough to describe the impact of the two sides as they crashed into each other. The leading mounted rebels raked through the on foot infantry, cutting down many as they rode straight through and impacted against the battalion behind them. The rebels that were running on foot weren't far behind, immediately engaging in the first wave of infantry.

Sakura leaned over the side of her pony, using her magical sword to guide her to the techniques she needed to fight properly from horse back. She risked a quick glance around, and approved of the viciousness that her people of Basick Valley were showing. The Hummai soldiers seemed to be almost...taken aback by that sheer ferocity that the rebels were displaying. They weren't as well trained, weren't as well organized, but by the Gods they wanted to win, and it showed.

The Seer's thoughts were broken off when she deflected a spear meant of unseat her from her pony. She had to focus; she had a job to get too, a mage to find.

* * *

High above the fighting, well out of longbow range, Tomoyo sat on Kero's back and carefully watched the ongoing battle. From her aerial point, she could easily see just how out numbered her friends were, but she tried to push that fear away and concentrate so she could help. She had to be Eriol's eyes, had to be able to convey to him when was the right time to spring their trap.

So far it was going as well as could be expected. The mounted rebels had made it into the ranks of the opposition quite far, and the men on foot were trying very hard to catch up to them. It wasn't going to work, not by a long shot, but the point of it was to make the effort look real.

Behind the lines of the current fighting were several more battalions and the feared mounted cavalry. Even at the height she was at, Tomoyo could tell that those soldiers were spoiling for a fight. They just couldn't get to it. The narrow passage made it impossible to advance but forward. They couldn't go into the mountains; they were far too steep. And they were smart enough not to push at the backs of their comrades; that would create a horrible pile up of men, and a bottle neck that would most likely harm them far more than the rebels could.

"Is it time you think?" Kero asked. Tomoyo hunched over him so she could speak directly into his ear. She was wrapped up tight in several layers of cloaks and caps to keep away the bitter wind that blew this far up.

"Not yet, as much as I hate to say it, they need to get a little farther."

"Hummai soldiers are starting to get over their initial surprise. They may not have that much time."

Tomoyo tried not to let her emotions get in the way, but she couldn't hold back the fear, and sadness that threatened to overwhelm her. She felt her eyes well up, realizing for the first time since she volunteered to do this, that men would die because of her decisions. But she steadied herself; and concentrated on watching the battle.

"Faith, Kero, got to have faith. They'll hold 'em off."

Kero didn't answer, but wheeled back towards the Iron Gate to start another fly over.

* * *

"Hold steady, lasses. We don't move until the Prince gives the signal," Ritan said firmly to the women who stood behind him, watching as their husbands, sons, brothers, and friends fight for their lives against the obviously better trained Hummai soldiers. It was hard, harder than anyone ever thought, standing around and waiting. Feeling like they were useless and unhelpful. Ritan himself was feeling rather...annoyed, that he had to stand here and wait, and wait and wait.

There were several bright flashes of light down on the field of battle, and Ritan recognized them as spells that either Li or that Seer woman were throwing. He growled under his breath at the thought of that...witch. Despite what the Prince, Li and Melin had told him and everyone else for that matter, he didn't trust her. She would turn on them all the moment she got the chance.

Still...

There was another flash, and suddenly several soldiers were thrown back; he could just make out the slim form of the witch spinning her bright sword in hand, spurring her pony forward more. Li wasn't far from her, still atop Rollo also employing his magic to give him a distinct advantage over his opponents.

"How much longer you think, Ritan?" asked one of the women, a catapult operator. Ritan grunted a non-committal reply. The woman huffed and stalked back to her post.

_Gods above_, Ritan thought, _I hope they were ready for this..._

_

* * *

_

Sakura was unseated from her pony not too long after the battle started. There was a part of her that was thinking beyond the fight for her life; and that part of her was stunned by the mass chaos that was battle. For the past five years, she had predicted the outcomes, the best strategies, and the ideal approaches of battles. But she had never been waist deep in one. It was an experience she hoped she would never have to do again. There was just something so near overwhelming about the entire thing. Men dying, screaming, and surviving around her. She felt like she wanted to curl up with her hands over her ears and wish it all away.

But at the same time; there was a part of her that reveled in it. The warrior's endless moment that simply extended from one opponent to the next. Never ending, never stopping, just flowing uninterrupted from obstacle to obstacle. There was a kind of distorted and ironic peace in it all. Because, here there was nothing complicated about any of it. You were there. You had your weapon, your skills, and you had your opponent. That was it. No distracting ethics, or second-guessing. Just the next sword thrust, the next spell, the next step.

Sakura had just yanked her sword from the chest of a young soldier, so young that she couldn't help the small wince of regret she felt as he died; when she felt him. The Army Mage. She turned just slightly, her eyes scanning over the chaos, looking for the white cloak that would mark the Mage's identity. Finally, through the haze of flying colors, she found the pristine white she was hunting. She smiled as she focuses on him, taking in his thin form, his pale blond hair and the ice blue eyes behind round frames that vaguely reminded her of someone.

It wasn't until she spotted the person just to the Mage's right that she halted to a stop.

* * *

Syaoran jerked back from a sword slash that came close to taking his head from his shoulders and quickly retailed with a vicious stab into his attackers exposed chest. He'd been yanked down from Rollo just a few seconds ago, by the very soldier he'd just finished killing. He couldn't spare the necessary moments to mount his faithful pony, so he slapped his rump and set him cantering back towards the Iron Gate. He barely had a second's pause before another soldier was upon him, plus two others, pressing their advantage of superior numbers.

He dimly tried to split his concentration between his opponents and whatever it was that was causing Sakura so much pain. He could feel her, barely, both of them focused on more important things at the moment than their sort-of-there, sort-of-not-there bond. He tried vainly to risk a glance around, searching for her conspicuous form amongst all the men on the field. But he couldn't see her anywhere.

Syaoran ran one of his attackers through, then whipped out his left hand, fingers folded around his palm. He quickly reached for his magic and sent a push of force towards the on-coming two other soldiers. They both were knocked back of their feet, giving Syaoran the needed moment to yank his sword from the corpse it was currently occupied with.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted the flash of white. His thoughts focused on that, the Army mage. Sakura.

Syaoran began to push his way towards them.

* * *

"Toya," Sakura whispered to herself, as she stared open mouthed at her brother. He stood, sword in hand looking at her expectantly.

All around her was the noise of the ongoing fight, but her world narrowed to the sound of her own gasping breath and her frantic heartbeat. She watched at Toya gave the Mage and questioning look, as if he was confused by her surprise, which would be expected, if he still didn't recognize her.

Yuki stared at the young woman before him and Toya, trepidation in his heart. Something was telling him that he should brace himself, because this was going to be bad.

Toya just watched his opponent, already planning how he was going to disarm her so he could subdue her and take her captive; just like he had set out to do all those months ago. He knew that he should wait out his opponent, getting them to attack first, but Toya after almost a year of emotional turmoil was spoiling for a fight. And if this young witch had enough gaul to place herself in this battle, then she better be prepared for the consequences. He charged, his sword upraised, a war cry on his lips.

* * *

Kero felt his heart leap into his throat as his sharp eyes spied what was going on below between Sakura, her brother, and his partner. He cursed eloquently under his breath, as he pulled a hard u-turn in the air, startling Tomoyo.

"Kero?!"

"Trouble, Tomoyo! I've got to take you back to Eriol! Sakura needs my help!"

"What? Is it the mage?!"

"Her brother as well!"

Tomoyo gasped, then hunkered down on his back and urged him to go faster.

Eriol was almost started out of his carefully constructed circle when Kero landed in a flurry of white wings. Tomoyo hopped off quickly, and Kero was air borne again with hardly a glance back. Eriol made sure the delicate fabric of his veil spells wasn't going to be disturbed when he managed to ask Tomoyo what in the world was going on.

"It's Sakura. Her brother has taken the field with the Army Mage. She can't fight both!"

Eriol borrowed a page unknowingly from Kero and cursed.

"Syaoran's down there, too. I'm sure he'll help her," Eriol assured the young woman who was wringing her hands and staring out at the fighting men and one woman. "Anything change from your last report?" he asked, trying to take her mind from their mutual worry about Sakura.

"No, the Hummai soldiers are still pushing us all back. Another few minutes, I think."

"Gods help us..."

* * *

It was more the wand and less Sakura that blocked Toya's first strike. She stumbled backwards as her mind raced to catch up with the fact that she was going to have to fight against her brother. Possibly even hurt him.

His next move was lightening quick, a sidestroke aimed to essentially disembowel her. Or at least it would have, it he had had the sword turned the right way. As it was, she caught the flat of the blade on her side, making most of her breath leave her in one big whoosh. She stumbled blindly backwards some more, trying to put some space between them so she could have some time to come up with a plan. But he perused her restlessly. She dodged all of his subsequent strikes, not using her sword at all and leading them both in a circle around the Army Mage who watched them.

Then Sakura felt the air tense, and she risked at glance at the Mage; he was preparing to cast a spell at her; some sort of paralytic if she wasn't mistaken.

Then it hit her.

They were here to capture her. They were trying to capture her and take her back to the High Lord.

That got her head back in the game, so to speak.

The next series of Toya's strikes she blocked. At the last she gave a push, sending them springing apart from each other. She felt the Mage's spell take form. She spun her sword once, it flashed back to her wand. The Mage's spell left his staff and went spiraling at her; Sakura concentrated like Eriol taught her and managed to actually bat the spell away. It cracked against the head of her wand and went winging off to the right...where it hit one of the battalion commanders. Sakura let herself grin at that.

Then Toya was upon her again, his moves as quick and precise as Syaoran's. Luckily she had lots of practice dealing with the latter, and that experience carried over. She evaded the strikes; knowing now that Toya was trying to distract her while the Mage tried to incapacitate her. Quickly she returned her wand to its sword state.

So now what? She asked herself.

Syaoran was busy, as was Eriol. Kero was occupied with Tomoyo; and everyone else was focused on their own fight. She leapt out of the way of another of the Mage's spells; and managed to dodge one of Toya's flat bladed blows.

She just needed a second to collect her thoughts, to recover, and to come up with something to do.

An idea formed her in mind, and she wasn't able to tell if it wasn't brilliant or absolute stupidity on her part. She was about to find out.

Sakura twisted around, spinning to avoid yet another of Toya's thrusts. He was getting less and less careful about taming his strikes when it became apparent that she could dodge them. She returned her wand to its normal state with barely a thought and reached for the one card that could give her a chance - Time. From what Eriol and she had talked about; despite her serious powers, using the Time card would weaken her greatly.

She opened her mouth to recite the incantation when she felt the air tense yet again. Her eyes went to the Mage where he formed another spell and was about to release it at her. Sakura reached desperately for her powers; the Time card began to glow.

Then Kero dove from out of the sky and landed on top of the Mage.

Both Sakura, Toya, and everyone within a few feet froze to stare at _that_ for a second.

"Yuki!" Toya stopped his attack on Sakura and turned on Kero. The golden lion, leapt off the young man he'd just pummeled into the ground, escaping the range of Toya's swinging sword. Yukito shuddered on the ground where he fell and managed to push himself up onto his hands and knees. He sat back on his rump a hand going to his head. Toya skidded to a stop seeing that amazingly, Yukito was unharmed. He whirled around and looked back and forth between Kero, who had come to land next to Sakura, and Sakura herself.

"Sakura, I'll hold the Mage down. You deal with your brother," he said in his basso growl, "you've got to hurry, the battle's turning."

And indeed it was. The Hummai soldiers were pressing forward, and soon would overrun them.

Toya watched with growing horror as Yuki seemed to loose the ability to move. He was reminded of an exact same incident several months ago, also in the presence of that golden lion. Yuki was fighting tooth and nail against whatever magic had been laid against his will. He had to get up. He had to help Toya. And he knew that that golden lion was standing between him and achieving that goal. Yuki focused his ice blue eyes on the lion's form and pushed.

Kero stumbled to the side, caught off balance. His eyes widened and he regained his balance and focused again on the mage. Surprised that he'd been able to retaliate without being in his true form. Without being Yue.

Toya hauled up his sword and rushed the still form of the golden lion, intent on striking down the beast and freeing his best friend from whatever magic the thing was working. Kero, despite seeing Toya bearing down on him; couldn't make himself move. The mage was holding him in place, just as he was holding the mage in place. The two had managed to still each other. Toya crossed the short distance quickly, and swung his blade in a downward arc.

"Shield!" A voice to his left cried. His sword hit a barrier that sparked blue when struck. Toya felt his arms go numb for a second as his attack was stopped cold. He whirled on the Seer, his eyes narrowing.

"Toya! Stop please! Kero's not hurting him!" She cried. He jerked in surprise at her calling him by his given name. But that didn't deter him. Yuki was trapped, and in danger so long as he couldn't move to protect himself. For the first time in five years, Toya felt himself ignoring orders, and placing Yuki's life above them all.

"Let. Him. Go," Toya ground out, his eyes narrowing as he fixed her with a furious glare. He got satisfaction out of seeing her shiver; but at the same time, terrible sadness. In the background he pushed away while he fought. There was something determinedly crawling up from somewhere deep inside him. Toya ignored it completely.

Yuki needed help. Nothing else mattered.

Toya attacked viciously, startling the Seer into a hasty retreat. She managed to block his blows, or dodge them, but only barely.

"Toya! Please! Don't do this! Please!" She was crying now; unable to stop pleading with the brother that didn't remember her, and probably never would. He just pushed against her harder.

He suddenly stabbed, his blade seeking out below the hilt of her sword. Sakura yelped when Toya's sword bit into the fingers of her right hand; she loosened her grip just enough that all Toya had to do was give his wrist a sharp flick and her sword was torn from her bloodied grip. He swung his blade back and she flinched back, his sword flashing a hot line across her left collarbone. She lost her balance and fell with a thump to the ground. Toya raised his sword high. Sakura felt her heart stutter to a stop and the realization of death came to her again.

"Sakura!" Kero let Yuki go; and Yuki let the lion go; both suddenly completely aware that what Toya was about to do was horribly wrong.

"Toya!" Yuki yelled. Toya brought his sword down. Sakura stared up at him with wide, glistening green eyes.

And that which had been threatening to consume him for a while now, leapt out and took hold. Toya's blade faltered, even before Syaoran Li's sword caught his downward stroke.

"Sakura get your wand! Then get back behind the line! We're retreating!" Syaoran yelled as he gave Toya a hard push; making the older boy stumble back. Kero, who had been running for Sakura ever since Toya had disarmed her, a handful of seconds ago, reached her wand and scooped it up in his mouth to bring it to her.

Toya just stood there, his face slack in surprise as he stared at Sakura's shaking form as she slowly climbed to her feet. She held a bleeding hand to her chest and looked at Toya; her broken heart in her eyes.

"S-Sakura...?" Toya asked, something he couldn't understand coloring his voice...concern? Regret? Apology?

Syaoran kept his guard up, incase he attacked again. He began to steadily back away, knowing that he, Sakura and Kero had very limited time to get behind the defenses set up in front of the Iron Gate. But the siblings weren't paying any attention.

"Toya...I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," Sakura whispered. Toya just looked at her; her bright green eyes specifically. She accepted her wand from the golden lion, and held it in her left hand. She gave him a weak and uncertain smile. "I hope you can forgive me, big brother," she said so softly, Toya almost missed it. And the moment the pain crashed into his skull, he almost wished he had. He cried out and dropped his sword. Yuki grabbed his shoulder, and then had to support his weight when Toya's knees buckled. Syaoran saw his chance and turned, snatching up Sakura's arm and dragging her from the site of her battle with her brother. Sakura looked over her shoulder as they ran with the rest of the rebel forces, beating a hasty retreat as the Hummai soldiers surged after them.

Behind his closed eyelids, images were spinning too quickly for Toya to comprehend. The pain was intense, a burning stabbing sensation. Yukito, unable to watch, touched his friend's temple with a finger and used his magic to render the Colonel unconscious. Then, with help from his magic, and a good bit of support from his staff, Yukito hobbled off the field of battle, dragging Toya with him.

Sakura, Kero and Syaoran were some of the last to reach the line of defense by the Iron Gate. Sakura glanced other her shoulder once again, hoping for a glimpse of her brother; hoping he was alright. She had no idea what had happened to him; and she didn't let herself even consider that his memories might be returning. Because of that however, she saw one of the Hummai battalions behind the charging soldiers raise up their long bows.

"Take cover!!" She screamed at the rebels. They picked up their shields; just in time to intercept the whistling hail of arrows. Her senses flared, Sakura looked up and paled.

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried. He was still holding on to her arm, so she just rammed her weight into him sending them both crashing into the ground. Syaoran landed with a grunt, and managed to avoid harming himself with his sword. Sakura landed on her knees, turned, and flashed her wand out. "_Shield!_"The arrows bounced off harmlessly. Syaoran got quickly back to his feet and pulled her to hers. They went back to running. They practally dove over what looked like a rather pathetic log fence; Kero bounding over behind them.

More whistling filled the air, announcing another wave of arrows. Sakura sprang to her feet, more than a little emotionally weary. She spun her wand deftly, flicked out the needed card, and shouted: "_Erase!!_" And the oncoming arrows promptly vanished.

"That one of those tricks previously mentioned?" Syaoran asked, panting a little. Sakura gave him a weak smile.

"Yep," she responded.

"Remind me to get you to teach me that one," he said.

"Alright, right after we survive this."

He nodded and they both returned their attention to the Hummai soldiers who were regrouping and gaining the ground that the rebels vacated. The rebels all tensed, and held their breaths. This was it. They lined up against the low fence, crouching a little, staying hidden behind it. The area behind the fence had been dug out by a couple of feet, just enough added with the four feet of fence, to give adequate cover.

"Hold fast everyone!" Syaoran shouted, raising up his arm. The soldiers picked up their pace, and Syaoran and Sakura watched with growing glee as the battalions behind the oncoming soldiers also began to charge. It seemed Sakura's prediction of Catrine's actions was accurate. He was sending the whole of his forces forward to overrun them.

Perfect.

The soldiers let out a fierce cry and prepared to jump the low wall and engage the enemy when Syaoran dropped his arm. Then everyone standing by the fence stood up, and grabbed a hold of the top of the fence and pushed downwards, hard. The fence, which was actually broken up into about four foot sections, was a very large lever in disguise. When the rebels all pushed down on the top of the fence, logs, with their ends sharpened to fine points sprang up from the ground where they had been buried just enough to hide them. The front line of soldiers tried to stop, but the push of their comrades behind them propelled them right into the lines of spears.

At the exact same moment that the rebels on the ground, sprang their trap. Eriol took his staff and struck the stone beneath his feet, making a flash of blue light erupt from it, signaling the people he had been veiling along the mountainsides. A shout went up and suddenly the Hummai force was caught in a rain of arrows from both sides. The forest seemed to groan as the arrows were followed by bales of hay, covered in oil and set of fire. The bales hit the ground, broke from their binds and exploded in a flurry of burning clumps.

In those spare few seconds. The Hummai forces erupted into pure chaos.

* * *

Ritan almost hated to admit it, but he was impressed. He truly didn't expect the women he'd trained to act so decisively under pressure.

"Aim for the rear battalions, ladies! We need to get that Calvary forward!"

He watched, excited, as the two-dozen women shifted their attentions further back.

"Loose!" He yelled, turning his attention to where he knew the other force of women, lead by Melin, were stationed on the opposite mountain face. There was the sound of several soft twangs at the same time, echoed by a similar noise across the pass. He grinned a smile that was a tad feral in nature as he watched the Hummai forces below descend into chaos.

"Get that next bale on that catapult, ladies!" He thundered, but anyone looking at him could see his grin and knew that he was anything but angry.

Suddenly there was a change in the drum pace. Everyone froze for a moment, waiting to see what the new sound would bring. There was a roar down in the pass. Soldiers, clinging to what was left of protocol, managed to split down the middle; pushing their ranks flat against the mountain walls. They turned their attentions to the rebel forces they could now see on the mountainsides.

"Get that pitch changed, NOW!" He bellowed, pointing down the sharp incline to the Hummai forces attempting to make their way blindly up the mountainside and up to the ranks of offending women. Two women who were manning the catapult's direction and release immediately moved to fix the catapults for a more downward angle.

The drums pace picked up even more; Ritan whipped his head about, facing the pass's entrance. There was the muted sound on thunder roaring forward.

The infamous Hummai cavalry rode forward.

* * *

Syaoran and Sakura had had a moment to catch their breath, now it was time for them, and those that they lead, to fight once more.

Sakura gave Syaoran a wry look as the Calvary rode forward, "Once more into the breach, yea?" she asked grinning. Syaoran rolled his eyes at her; stood up and raised his bloodied, dirtied sword. He lifted his voice, not in an inspiring cry or cheer, nothing of that nature, just in a pure primal howl of defiance. Sakura raised her wand, and stood shoulder-to-shoulder with him; screaming her own cry. Behind them, their shouts were supported by the numerous weary but full-throated voices of all that could summon the strength needed.

They didn't have much room to maneuver, just the hundred or so yards between the fence they'd erected and the Iron Gate. Sakura looked around, examining the fence closely. She reached for another card from her pocket, and flicked it forward.

"_Wood!_"She cried. There was a cracking, snapping sound and the ground just in front of them erupted with a flurry of roots and leafy branches. They twisted, and snaked their way through the wood laid out. The roots and branches reinforced the barrier; Sakura even ordered more spears to hone themselves right along the others. The result was a much more formidable, spiky, if somewhat leafy, defense line, that would be able to withstand the oncoming warhorses much better.

"Thanks," a grim faced older man muttered to her, once Wood had faded back into its card and Sakura had replaced it in her pocket. Sakura stared, surprised at the warrior for a moment, then gave him a bright smile.

"You're welcome," she murmured.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked, gaining her attention. Sakura looked over at him in question.

"What about that light trick of yours? Blind them, just as their horses go to make the jump?"

"Absolutely!" Sakura said, already reaching for the card in question.

It didn't take much longer, just a few more heartbeats.

"_Light!_"

* * *

Eriol stood, sweating in his magic circle, working as hard as he could to help the defenders on the ground before the Iron Gate. Since the Army Mage had retreated with Sakura's brother, as Kero had reported, there was no reason for Eriol to move to the ground, not when he could do more up on the wall. With the aid of magic circles he could cast larger and more stable spells ate the mounted cavalry. Which is what he was arranging at the moment.

"Tomoyo!" he called, the dark haired girl turned away from her spot on the wall, leaning over the battlements just a bit to see what was going on below more clearly.

"Eriol? What is it?"

"Get...back...from the wall..." he said through gritted teeth as he tried to split his concentration between what he was saying and his spell.

The ground rumbled ominously. Tomoyo stumbled back from the wall, amazed by what little she could see. She turned her attention back to Eriol, who was turning pale, with sweat dripping down his face and neck.

Screams went up, over the wall, and for a moment, Tomoyo was torn between seeing what was going on and finding some way to help Eriol without breaking his circle or his concentration. The decision was made for her, when suddenly Eriol pitched forward, landing on his hands and knees; effectively breaking his circle. Tomoyo was by his side in an instant, easing him on to his back, cradling his upper body in her lap.

"W-What was that?" she asked, shaking a little. Eriol gave her a weary smile.

"Just a little bit of magic..."

Tomoyo snorted mildly, knowing that if he were still cracking jokes, then he would be all right. "A bit?" she said.

"The cavalry are expert horsemen...that's their main advantage...had to help take that...away..." he whispered, "Just called up a small earthquake..."

Tomoyo gaped at him, watching as he succumbed to his fatigue and fell unconscious. She closed her eyes and shook her head, trailing her hands across his face tenderly.

"Oh you silly man..."

* * *

Syaoran and Sakura were fighting back to back in the most frantic battle either of them had been in. Sakura struck out whenever her attackers gave her enough time to use her cards. If she didn't have enough time, she threw out random blasts of power, crippling the horses, and sending their riders to the ground. Syaoran weaved a tight web of shining steel around them, blocking heavy blows from spears and long swords, swung from the backs of the warhorses.

They both had frozen in fear when the ground began to shake.

But in the end it was just the break they needed to overpower the cavalry. Their horses, although hardened, were not hardened enough to override the instinct to run when nature stakes her claim. A victorious cry went up around the pass as they felt the change come over the battlefield. The Hummai soldiers began to retreat, confused, and disorganized, they thought to retreat in order to regroup. But the rebel forces pursued them; arrows and flaming missiles followed them as they fled the pass.

Their last opponent went down under the combined efforts of Syaoran and Sakura. They turned, adrenaline surging, looking for the next attacker, only to find that there was none. Their fellow fighters were surging forward, after the Hummai soldiers. Syaoran turned, amazed at the turnout, to face Sakura, the one who thought up the plan they'd used and succeeded with. She was grinning at him, her face was covered in dirt, grime and blood, and there was evidence of her previous tears. Her costume was torn, ripped, and Syaoran couldn't help but wonder at her beauty. She leapt at him, throwing her arms around his neck and began to laugh. Syaoran joined her, lifting her up and spinning her about in a tight circle.

Neither of them ever heard a parting shot from a bitterly injured Hummai long bowman.

Sakura heard a faint whistle, then Syaoran tensed in her arms. Sakura let him go, and looked at him with terrified eyes as the blood drained from his face. Sakura saw the shaft of the arrow sticking out his back. Sakura's jaw dropped open, and she felt her heart, for the third time that day, falter. Syaoran slowly went limp, first dropping his sword, and then falling to his knees. Sakura fell with him, holding him up as he turned dead weight in her arms. She felt a hot flash, and then the feeling of her magic seeping from her own body and into his.

"...Don't..." he whispered, trying to push back against the flow. Sakura ignored him and reached for the arrow intent on pulling it out so he could heal. But Syaoran managed to stop her hand. "Don't," he said again. He slumped forward, making Sakura squeak in surprise. She turned him on his side, and went for the arrow again. He again, managed to stop her hand.

"Are you mad?!" she screeched at him, holding his hand down with her left and going after the arrow with her right.

"...Poison..." he murmured, "Hummai poisons...their...arrows."

That gave Sakura pause, but she only tensed her jaw and gave the arrow a jerk. He twitched in her arms, and bit back a moan. Once the arrow was free, Sakura went back to pushing what was left of her magic across their link and into him and his wound. Syaoran weakly pushed back.

"Stop...it. Won't...help..."

"Would you shut up!" she yelled at him, and focused on healing him. "Poison isn't the end of the world! Just got to...to..." But Sakura knew that poison couldn't be stopped by magic. If the body didn't have the necessary resources to stop a poison then magic could do nothing but maybe slow down the process. "Syaoran..." she whispered brokenly, as she held his face between her hands.

"Save your strength for...others..."

"No!" She shook her head and continued to push her magic to him. He couldn't keep fighting her; but he tried to convey his wants through his eyes. Sakura began to cry again. She curled her body around him, her hair brushing his cheek.

He squeezed the hand that had kept him from interfering. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Sakura shuddered in response. She felt him go completely limp in her arms.

"No." she said fiercely. And she poured her magic into him, there wasn't much left. The stress from the battle, the fight with her brother, all of it, finally caught up with her. Her body began to shake, and her breathing went shallow. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the world tilt. "No." she whispered once more.

* * *

A/N: I do not own any of the canon characters used in this piece, nor do I stake any claim on them with the publishing of this work.

As always, thank you FireGoddess for your help with my horrible spelling and grammar.

Hello dear readers!!! This A/N is from Firegoddess because Broken Poetry is currently out of the country. She apologizes and is very, very, very, very sorry the chapter's so late. Broken Poetry will be back for chapter 21. Happy Holidays and Happy New Year everyone!!!

Chapter 21: caring for morning. which will include fluff, fluff, fluff oh... and did I mention the fluff? (plus the high lord having a conniption...)

**December 22, 2007: Hey guys! BrokenPoetry here, back from her excursion abroad! Just needed to add some endnotes that I forgot to ask FireGoddess to put down here. One: the 'once more into the breach' line is (of course) not mine. And I lay no claim to it. That is all Will Shakespeare. His play Henry V if I'm not mistaken. Two: yes, I ended the chapter in a CLIFF HANGER! (dodges sharp pointed objects hurled in her direction). I figured I've done 20 chapters thus far, it's about time I did a cliff hanger. Three: Next chapter won't be out 'till the new year so have a wonderful holiday!**

**Cheers!**


	21. Part Five: Morning

Fate Guides My Steps

Chapter 21: Caring for Morning

Author: BrokenPoetry

Editor: FireGoddess

_This one is for the readers.

* * *

_**Basick Valley, Northern Drume Mountains**

**4th of the 4th Moon Month**

The candles were puddles of wax by the time he woke. The light had dimmed gradually as each of the melted candles went out. When Syaoran managed to open his eyes enough to take in his surroundings, there were only three left burning. But it was enough for him to notice a handful of things before he slipped back into unconsciousness. First, it was night. A waning moon shone in the window near his pallet; hanging slightly lopsided as always, a silent testament to how insignificant the daily struggles of humans were. Syaoran managed to shake that very melancholy thought in enough time to note the scattered piles of plants, mixing bowls, mortar and pestles, and various liquids in cloudy glass bottles. That of course, made him remember the poisoned arrow he'd been struck with. Which lead his thoughts immediately to what was happening now. Was everyone back behind the Gate? How many died? Did the women, Melin and Ritan get back alright? What was Eriol doing to prepare against another attack?

He tried to move, but found that his body, magic and all around physical presence was quite simply too damn tired to do a damn thing. But in trying to move, he managed to focus on one final thing. Sakura, asleep, lying half in his bed with him, half out. Her head rested on her crossed arms, which were lying on top of the blankets near his hips. Her body was laying half on its side, curled just a bit so that her upper torso was resting on his pallet, while her legs lay amongst the piles of apothecary tools. Her cloak was draped about her shoulders, and she was snoring quietly.

Syaoran tried to move again, thinking that he would draw some of his blankets around her to keep her from getting to cold. But before he could even twitch, exhaustion settled again, and he was pulled back down into the soft recesses of sleep.

* * *

**Northern Drume Mountains**

**4th of the 4th Moon Month**

When Touya woke up his mind couldn't get past the unbelievable headache he was suffering from. So it was a few minutes before he began to process little details like the fact he was laid out in a cart that was bumping rather badly down the narrow path through the mountains that they had traversed earlier. He was also able to garner from his surroundings that it was still night out; for that he was thankful, he couldn't even imagine what sunlight would do to his head right now.

Once the particulars of his surroundings were acknowledged, his memory decided to put forth its most immediate problems.

The biggest being the fact that his memory was back.

There were bits and pieces that were still fuzzy; gaps in which months of his childhood had disappeared. But that worry paled in comparison to the realization of _exactly_ what had been going on these past five years.

A kind of anger, hot, fierce, and absolutely vicious welled up in him; at such an incredible volume some dim part of his mind wondered that he didn't burn up from it. His hands curled into tight fists as he thought of the many, many, many ways to kill someone slowly. Strength born from that anger forced him to sit up in the cart and forced his tired, aching body forward to hop out of the cart. In the few seconds it took he had already cobbled together a to-do list. The first point of order was defecting and going to find his sister in Basick Valley and make sure that she was safe. He was stopped not two steps from the cart by the sudden appearance of Yukito who gave him a frosty glare.

"Get back in that cart, Touya. Or so help me-"

"No time for that Yuki, I've got to get to Basick Valley."

"You've been unconscious for hours, Touya! You missed alot. We've been defeated, routed I'd say. The General is beside himself with anger."

"I'm not far behind myself," Touya muttered brushing past his friend to start back up the path; ignoring the looks that he got from the other soldiers that were wearily pushing in the opposite direction. Yuki followed him hotly.

"Are you insane?! I don't know what the Seer and her pet did to you or me, but it must have addled your brains!" Yuki grabbed Touya's shoulder and whirled him around so he could continue ranting to his face.

Touya looked around angrily at the other soldiers; before grabbing a handful of Yuki's robes and hauling him off the path and into the woods on the left side. Touya lead the way down the steep incline until it met with another incline to form a small rock filled valley. He checked the area carefully, and once assured that no one was within ear-shot he turned back to Yuki who waited somewhat impatiently.

"She's my sister," Touya said without preamble. Yuki grew still, knowing immediately who he was talking about without having to ask for clarification.

"Y-Your...sister?" Touya nodded, and then continued his voice growing steadily more heated.

"Yes, my sister. _My sister._ I almost...ugh! It gets worse; Asagawa was the one that attacked the village I was living in five years ago. He's the one that hit me on the head which caused me to loose my memories in the first place! He...he...ordered the destruction of that village; the death of _my mother_ and he...he had the gall to tell me I was his _family!_ They've used me! All of them!"

"Who?" Yuki asked weakly.

"_The High Lord!_" Touya all but screamed out, "Don't you see? My sister was held prisoner by the High Lord! She'd never, _never_ help that...that tyrant. Unless...unless she felt she didn't have a choice. Unless the High Lord told her that she had to help him with his campaigns or he'd kill me. Don't you get it, Yuki!? I...I've been so...so _blind!_"

Touya stopped, his chest pumping like bellows, his face and neck flushed a deep red. Yukito knew that he had to approach his friend carefully; almost treating him as though he was a wild animal preparing to flee.

"Touya...I can't say that I fully understand the situation; but I can say that defecting right now won't help your sister or yourself."

"I _cannot_ stay," Touya said sharply.

"I think you're going to have too. At least for now. If any of the officers catches us slipping away, I have no doubt they'll have us shot, that's what the mood is at the moment. And if we did manage to escape, where will we go? We would never make it to Basick Valley alive. There are bound to be scouts around and dressed as we are they'll shoot first and ask questions later," Yuki took a few steps forward and put both of his hands on Touya's shoulders making it so it was obvious if the Major was avoiding meeting Yuki's eyes.

It took a few moments before Touya managed to calm down enough to hold Yuki's solemn light blue gaze.

"I _can't _stay, Yuki. I just..._can't_. This is the same army that routed Arcadia. This is the same army that...that..."

"Stop thinking that way, Touya. Just...stop. We don't have a choice here. We are lost in the wilderness belonging to hostiles. _We cannot stay here_."

Touya began to shake again, the force and volume of his emotions threatening to undo him completely. Yuki could see this as clearly as the night skies above them.

"Touya, listen to me closely. You want to find your sister, make sure she's alright. I can grasp this. But getting yourself killed in the mountains doesn't do anything for her, in fact, judging from how she acted yesterday, I'd say it would come close to killing her. Think about that before you go charging off blindly into a situation that you've only just begun to understand. Your sister spent five years under the thumb of someone she hates just as much as you do right now in order to protect your life. So please, for the sake of her and me, don't be in a hurry to be cavalier with it. We need to get back to Scitrind. We need to regroup, heal, and plan. At the very least, we need supplies. We have to be smart about this, and careful. The High Lord and Asagawa aren't going to take our defection lying down."

Yuki's words were starting to reach his friend, Touya managed to take a few deep breaths and rid himself of the shakes. Then, something Yuki said registered in his mind.

"Wait...'we'? You-you're coming with me?"

Yuki rolled his eyes, grabbed Touya by the front of his uniform and began to haul him up the hill in the same manner that Touya hauled him down it.

"Of course I am, you idiot. I swore I'd follow you remember?"

"But that was back when-"

"When I had no idea who you were. Just because you've managed to figure that mystery out doesn't change the promise I made. I coming. You try to leave me behind, I'll track you down, and don't you forget it ever again," Yuki said firmly, finally rejoining the other soldiers that walked down the narrow mountain pass.

Touya managed to give him a weary smile.

"I wouldn't dare."

* * *

**Basick Valley, Northern Drume Mountains**

**4th of the 4th Moon Month**

Tomoyo awoke with a sudden start, realizing for the first time that she had been dozing while sitting up in the first place. She gave herself a little shake, and rolled her head about her shoulders trying to loosen the stiff muscles of her neck. She raised a hand and massaged her nape, grimacing at the matted and grimy nature of her hair and body. Tomoyo risked a glance at her charge, seeing that he was still sleeping; she raised her arm and gave the more...ripe areas of her body a sniff. She wrinkled her nose; a snicker drew her attention however, and Tomoyo raised her horrified eyes to Eriol's lucid navy blue ones.

The young woman turned a delicate shade of pink and quickly covered her embarrassment but embracing her worry over her charge.

"How are you?"

"Never mind me, how is everyone else?"

"Surviving. We've got pretty serious fatalities. But everyone who can remain on two feet is still back at the gate; making sure they don't try again just yet. And..." Tomoyo trailed off uncertainly for a moment before plowing forward in a rush, "Syaoran was poisoned, and Sakura tried to heal him magically in a panic and took herself out of commission for a few hours."

Eriol paled dramatically and he tried to sit up, Tomoyo placed a hand on his chest and quickly explained the rest, "It's alright, I think. Sakura managed to slow the poison down enough to give us enough time to throw together a cure. Or at least, some sort of neutralization mixed with a flushing agent. He's alive, just sleeping it all off. Sakura's with him. Her magical reserves are pretty low, just like yours; otherwise I suspect she'd be out pacing the battlements at the Iron Gate."

Eriol let out the breath he'd been holding in a quick whoosh and slumped back against the furs and blankets. The strength he's summoned from the intense worry for his friend left him and it dawned on him just how achy, sore and tired he really was.

"I think I pushed to hard on that last spell," Eriol said wincing, as his body reported to him all of its pains. Tomoyo gave him an aspirated look.

"You scared the daylights out of me," she said, and moved to rise so she could fetch him so food and drink. She was stopped however by his hand reaching out to grasp her thin, pale wrist. Tomoyo turned and looked at him, the obvious question in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for worrying you," he murmured, unable to look away. Tomoyo returned to sitting, and turned her wrist in his grasp so that she could hold his hand in hers. She placed her other on top of his and cradled it gently.

"You give so much of yourself, Eriol. And leave nothing to call your own. I admire you for such sacrifice, but at the same time, I wish it was unnecessary," she raised her hand and carefully brushed her lips across his knuckles. He moved his hand from her hands, and cupped her cheek in his palm, his fingers touching the black ink of her hair.

At his touch, Tomoyo became still, unwilling to break the moment that they had fallen into. There was such an amount of raw emotion, and overwhelming crush of feeling that it made it hard for her to breathe. Happiness, joy, passion, love, and a rush of unbearable fear like she'd never felt before. It was so much, so fast, that she felt as though her soul and body were coming apart at the seams. Like it was his touch alone, and the unwillingness to ruin this moment, that kept her from breaking into an unknowable number of pieces.

And...clarity. Tomoyo was awed by the sudden clarity she had. All the previous doubts, complications, and hesitations vanished under the scrutiny of his dark blue gaze. A gaze that reflected the same press of emotion that thrilled through her heart and body.

Tomoyo leaned forward, and Eriol pulled her closer. Her hair fell past her shoulders, shading them from the outside world in a rush of cool black silk.

"If I have so little left to give, why are you willing-?" His voice stopped when Tomoyo came to hover just a breath away from pressing her lips against his. She smiled at him, something he felt, more than saw.

"I'm a simple woman, my Prince. This is more than enough," she whispered. Eriol eyes softened, completely undone by her words, her presence, her scent, her...love. He drew on a well of strength born from the warmth of her, and pressed her lips against hers.

The swell of intimate touch and taste overwrought them both. Eriol moved his hand from her cheek to the back of her neck, Tomoyo reacted to his guidance as he took control of the kiss; turning her head just a little. Tomoyo brought up her hands, one which slipped into his hair, the other lay flat against his heart, feeling its quickened pace. She smiled into the kiss, her lips parting of their own accord, allowing Eriol to deepen the kiss with a content sigh.

They parted a few moments later, out of breath and flushed.

"That was..." Eriol said, unable to finish the sentence.

Tomoyo fingered the line of his jaw affectionately, and finished it for him, "wonderful."

"I'll get you something to eat," she said, Eriol nodded and tried to rise.

"I should check on Syaoran," he said, Tomoyo pressed a hand against his chest again, giving him a stern look that was usually reserved for slacking servants.

"Syaoran is fine. Sakura is with him, I'll tell her you're up and if she needs help I'm sure she'll ask for it," Tomoyo remarked, standing and brushing her skirt off. Eriol raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know, we both lost our little bet," he remarked. Tomoyo chuckled.

"Who knew that they'd be that stubborn..."

Eriol snickered, and then regretted it as his ribs and chest protested.

* * *

**Gunica, Hummai**

**5th of the 4th Moon Month**

Izzy sat, perched on the top of the fort battlements overlooking the harbor. Debris from the Hummai ships had been washing up on the shores for the past day and a half. People were down on the beaches seeing what they could salvage from the wreckage if anything. More than a few times they came across a barely alive sailor, for whom they gave quarter in the brig. As far as they could tell, their attack had been successful; lookouts placed around the island reported that the only ship that survived had fled to one of the nearby islands to regroup with the rest of the fleet that was scattered around the southern coasts. Hopefully, the other rebel groups had managed to be as successful as them. This would mean that that one lone ship would find no help in any port.

The shuffling of feet behind her caught his attention. Izzy turned to see the familiar form of none other than the gravedigger who helped her in what seemed a life time ago in burying her husband.

FLASHBACK

_The grave digger pushed the spade into the ground heaving a grass riddled clump of dirt out of the slowly growing hole. He glanced over his shoulder, looking at the woman who was sitting next to the body she'd brought to him to be buried in the small grave yard where he worked. He pulled his hat lower on his brow, shading his eyes from the bright red sinking sun, and returned to work. _

A few shovelfuls later, he checked on the woman again. She sat perfectly still, gazing at the face of the deceased. It was clear to the grave digger that the man had been a prisoner. There were marks on his wrists and ankles from where manacles had rubbed the skin raw. But most importantly, the man's neck was broken, letting his head loll to the side in a sickening way before the woman had straightened it gently. She had brushed the man's setting sun red hair from his closed eyes, and let her fingers drift just a little on his dirty cheek.

The grave digger shed his dark coat and unbuttoned his shirt, the humidity of the tropical islands getting to him. He draped both over another of his shovels he'd stuck in the dirt. Then he shoved his spade in the dirt, pushing down hard with the heel of his boot.

This wasn't usual tradition for burial. Generally there was a service, a procession, and a group of mourners that walked to the grave site to watch the body lowered into its final resting place. Usually, a puffy, and red eyed woman didn't knock on his door, and hand him a gold coin to dig her a grave for the body that lay draped over the back of her horse. Usually, a plot was picked out, a marker paid for. Usually, he could be fired for burying someone in an unmarked space, in an area that people paid a lot of money for to be their last resting place. Usually he was immune to the tears of the distraught, of the despondent.

But not this time.

All it had taken was one look from this woman. One heartbroken, soul torn look from her empty eyes to agree. She really didn't even have to pay him. He'd have done it anyway.

They laid him to rest together. There weren't any words said. No poetic eulogy, no marker to pay testament to where he lay. Just one person silently saying her goodbyes, and one other, silently supporting a stranger.

They patted down the disturbed earth. And she helped him carry his tools and his clothes back to his house at the edge of the grave yard. She untied the reins of her horse, thanking him quietly, and then turned to leave.

"I have no idea who he was," the grave digger said suddenly, making her turn to look at him with her empty eyes, "but he must have been a good man to earn the affections of a woman like you."

She tilted her head to the side.

"You don't even know me."

He gave her a slow smile, pushing his dark hair from his clear green eyes with a dirty hand.

"Don't have too. You're here. You cared."

"I loved."

The grave digger looked back the way they had come.

"Love. You love." He corrected quietly. She looked at his lanky form for a few more heartbeats, nodded her acceptance and then walked away, leading her horse. 

END FLASHBACK

"Amos said I'd find you here," he said by way of introductions.

Izzy gave him a weak smile, "Did he need something?"

"Yes, he wanted to speak to you about your husbands connections on the mainland. He was hoping to send a message to one of them, alerting them of our status," the young man explained. Izzy nodded, and returned her gaze to the horizon, where a bright orange sun was sinking into the glittering sea.

"The sun sets on Hummai's empire," Izzy said bitterly, as she rose and jumped down from the battlements. The gravedigger reached out and steadied her when she stumbled.

"That it does," he said quietly, "but the truly important question is who does the sun now rise on?"

Izzy opened her mouth to answer, but found no answer forthcoming.

* * *

**Trinsdell, Vasan**

**5th of the 4th Moon Month**

"We've managed to hold off against the first attack, but don't let this small success go to your heads," the ex-king of Vasan lectured sternly, waving a hand over the map of Vasan's southern boarders lying on a large round table in what was once the King's war room. Trinsdell was not that far from the boarders, news had reached them late the night before of Vasan's initial success at holding the boarder lines. The army that had been created to overthrow the monarch had been diverted to protect their home country against invasion.

"What's next then?" Summers turned to look at Lord Bomar who was intently studying the map, "You're not planning on doing any conquering yourself are you?"

The young Lord straightened and looked over at Summers and Ivy who were working on transport papers to send provisions of food and other supplies to the front lines.

"No, no conquering. If we can manage to protect our boarders with minimal losses the new...what are we calling them again? Parliament? Republic? House of the Voting Public?"

The ex-king managed not to roll his eyes, as he played with a different defense idea he was thinking of bring up with the army generals.

"What did Landon call it?" Ivy asked.

"A Diet, I think," Summers answered.

"Diet then, if we can get by with our land intact and minimal losses the Diet will be ecstatic. Votes came back to keep the current generals and political hierarchy the same until this threat is dealt with. Or until we're overrun, then I imagine it'll matter little," Bomar said cynically as he tried to focus on the map before him and the old king.

"There's no need for that, Lord Bomar, you and your fellows have made it this far with no blood shed."

"Because you stepped down and ordered those loyal to you to join the rebel army to stand against the Hummai invasion," Bomar pointed out.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were spoiling for a fight," Ivy said with a small smile.

Bomar turned to face her, "And if I was?"

"I'd say you got more than you bargained for," the king interjected quickly, "now focus on the matter at hand please; our defenses along the old Arcadia forests need to be strengthened."

"The mines? Why?"

"Because those are valuable resources. They may not be producing much, but any at all is well worth the effort, especially now. That iron will be needed for the blacksmiths. Also, you need to convince the northern representatives to encourage their farmers to part with their winter surpluses. Armies do not march on empty stomachs."

Bomar was nodding absently and making extensive notes on sheafs of parchment. Ivy and Summers watched from their corner behind the King's huge desk with amused smiles. Seeing the old monarch directing and advising the fledgling democracy was something they found rather funny. Ivy declared it had something to do with irony. Summers didn't bother trying to figure it out, he just enjoyed the distraction from the tedious task he and Ivy had been given. Despite the seemingly seamless transfer of power, there were plenty of kinks to work out. The king's small army of scribes, accountants, and advisors had flown into a panic when word reached them of the successful coup. Many of them fled the capital fearing the worse, leaving behind plenty to do and no one to do it. Ivy and Summers had been delegated the task of sorting that out.

The two had worked tirelessly for the past two days trying to keep the rest of the country running while Bomar, the new Diet, and the old king focused on protecting it. So far they were having limited success. Ivy had recruited many of her friends in the servant quarters that had good minds for numbers and the like, while Summers tracked down his fellow councilors and other advisors and dragged them back to the castle to help.

No one knew how the dust would settle when this ordeal was over.

But they knew getting there would most certainly be interesting.

* * *

**Basick Valley, Northern Drume Mountains**

**6th of the 4th Moon Month**

It had taken a great deal of trial and error, but Sakura managed to find something that helped Syaoran's body battle the deadly poison from the Hummai arrowhead. It wasn't a perfect antidote, so he unconsciously drew strength across their now anything but dormant bond. Sakura remained by his side, unwilling to test the limits of their connection, and still experimenting with Eriol's herb stores looking for some kind of cure to the Hummai poison. They had lost many of their fighters to the blasted arrowheads; Sakura's semi-antidote was only helping little over half. Frustrated and worried, Sakura remained in Syaoran's room, only sleeping when the drain on her magic and body became too much for her to physically stand.

Three long days had passed already, the rebels were all worried that the Northern Army would return before they had a chance to recuperate and repair their defenses. The first battle had wrought heavy damages on both sides, but Basick Valley knew that they had lost their biggest advantage: Catrine's underestimation of them. The Northern Army General may be an arrogant bastard, but he learned well from his mistakes. The next time he attacked, he would make damn sure to secure a victory. And with Hummai's superior numbers they couldn't hope to achieve another victory like the last one. The most they could hope for was to hold the Hummai forces off at the Iron Gate. But even that wouldn't last long. Soon the spring floods would recede with summer, and open up new, smaller passes into the Valley. They wouldn't be open for long, but enough to stretch Basick Valley's human resources to the breaking point.

Sakura let out an irritated huff and angrily threw down the pestle she'd been using. Eriol had been in and out of the room several times to help her brainstorm new antidotes for the poison, but neither had had much luck. And Eriol had many other things he had to attend too. During his time unconscious, the wards he'd built around the valley over the years had deteriorated. Fearing an attack on the magical level, he'd been rushing around re-strengthening them. Much to Sakura's amusement, Tomoyo had been following him around on those trips, ensuring that he rested enough to stay ahead of magical and physical exhaustion. Melin had been in to see her cousin several times, lending her own skills in medicine to help Sakura's quest. The downstairs of the house had been turned into something of a field hospital. In the past few days, most of the patients had either left cured, or sadly died. The remaining ill were also, like Syaoran, battling for dominance over the poison in their blood.

The Seer rubbed at her tired eyes and ran a hand through her hair idly, realizing for the first time in three days that she was probably an unsightly mess. She dimly recalled Tomoyo trying to convince her to take a bath, or at the very least wash the mud and dirt from her hair. Suddenly, that sounded unbelievably tempting to Sakura. She glanced around herself, taking in the mess of apothecary supplies, the abandoned containers, plates, bowls, and cups. She, in three days, had turned Syaoran's rather bare and neat room into complete chaos. When he woke up, he'd probably kill her on principal. Sakura managed a weak smile at that.

A couple of hours later, Sakura felt restored. She'd first cleaned out Syaoran's room, taking down the dirty dishes, and washing them herself. She'd reorganized the chaotic herbal supplies, returning them to their respective jars and bottles. She also collected the papers she'd recorded everything down on and put them in order of tries, keeping her most successful attempts near the top for quick reference. She had taken a quick bath downstairs in the kitchen while the busy women put up a small screen for privacy, something Sakura was very grateful for, especially since people were traipsing in and out of the house with supplies, food, and messages to leave for Eriol. They also came for the latest news, the two story house being a kind of epicenter of everything going on in the village. Clean, fed, and a bit more relaxed, Sakura felt her mind clearing. She could now identify Syaoran's state through their connection; she felt clearly now that the rebel leader was still very weak, but the poison and the sickness it brought with it were steadily receding in the face of Sakura's antidote, their combined magic, and Syaoran's own stubbornness. That, not surprisingly, lifted a huge weight from Sakura's thin shoulders.

Syaoran would be fine.

Not for the first time, Sakura made rounds downstairs amongst the other poor souls that battled the poison. She helped the nurses for a while, strengthening their patients' bodies with as much of her magic that she could spare; which after three days of constant taxing, wasn't much. As she wearily made her way back upstairs, she hoped it would be enough. The nurses certainly seemed optimistic.

If there was one thing that Sakura had noticed outside of her apothecary pursuits over the past three days, it was the change in the villagers' attitude towards her. It seemed that stories of her actions on the battlefield, her relentless search for a poison antidote, and her caring for their leader had earned her the respect of many of the villagers. They were no longer sending her harsh glances, or discussing her with vicious whispers. Somehow she had attained similar status as Eriol, Syaoran, and Tomoyo. In Syaoran's absence, many rebels sought her advice on defense structures or possible attacks that might be launched against them. Sakura, despite her fatigue and worry, had managed to do two readings for Eriol and Ritan (who had taken over defenses at the Iron Gate). She assured them that they had time to breathe, that she couldn't see the Northern Army attacking yet. That was yesterday she thought tiredly; she decided after she got some sleep she should probably do another reading. Decisions could always be made suddenly that would bring new insights to the future.

She took her usual seat next to Syaoran's pallet, and pulled her cloak over her lap. She stifled a yawn with her hand, and then went about working some of the tangles from her damp hair with her fingers. She was glad she'd kept it short; it certainly made it easier to take care of. It wasn't until she was almost done that she felt a ripple in her and Syaoran's connection. Turning she looked over at her friend just in time to see his amber eyes slowly open and take in the room around him.

"Water," he croaked out softly. Sakura stood instantly, reached for the nearest cup and grabbed the pitcher of water she'd just refreshed while cleaning. She poured a small amount then helped him drink it, holding the cup to his lips and tipping it slowly allowing him to take it at his own pace.

"What happened?" he asked immediately following, his voice working much better.

"The Northern Army withdrew. Ritan's holding the defenses at the Iron Gate. Eriol, after he recovered, is running around like a mad man repairing all his wards. Melin is working with the militia men and repairing, salvaging, and all around making weapons, armor, shields, and the like. I've been here with you, and trying to come up with an antidote to the poison on the arrowheads," she explained. Syaoran was quiet for a long moment, turning over what he just learned in his somewhat still fuzzy mind.

"I take it from my current state, you found an antidote?"

"Sort of. It's a start, but it isn't perfect. I can't completely neutralize the poison, but I can give the body a better chance of defeating it. The poison itself seems to induce a severe sickness. Depending on exposure this can mean a quick or lingering death. Most who were hit with the arrows died quickly, but there were some who were only grazed, or who had magical talent enough to sustain them while their bodies tried to fight the poison off. That's when this...sickness set in."

Syaoran certainly felt sick. His body felt weak, achy, and uncomfortable. There was a sort of pulsing sore point on his back, from what he assumed was the actual wound the arrow had caused. He deduced it had to be the sight of the infection, or sickness and was consequently tender.

"How many dead?"

"A third of our forces," Sakura dutifully reported, watching as Syaoran's face fell. He closed his eyes as if in pain, and let out a weary sigh.

"Wounded?"

"Not many actually. The women all escaped without a scratch, save Morgan. She caught one of the longbow man's arrows. The men were all wounded superficially for the most part, save maybe a dozen. The poison victims are downstairs, everyone else Melin's put up. They like that, easy access to ale, I think," Sakura said.

Syaoran snorted at that, rolling his eyes. "What about another attack?"

"I've done two readings; it seems that Catrine is retreating all the way back to Scitrind. There's no plan for another attack yet, I think he's waiting for word from the High Lord on how the other campaigns are doing. Catrine for all his arrogance doesn't ever do anything with out the High Lord's approval first. This is a good thing for us, because as the hawk flies it's still three days to Velaterra, and three days back. We won't have to worry about another attack for another six or seven days," Sakura explained. Syaoran nodded his agreement, looking up at the ceiling, thinking intently about what else could be done in that small period of time.

"We won't be able to take them by surprise like that again," he said.

"No, defiantly not. Me and Eriol went over some of the maps. There's a good possibility for either one of two plans. One, Catrine comes at us with everything he's got, right at the Iron Gate. That kind of brute force attack is more his style. But Eriol says that we can't disregard the idea that he'll wait a few more weeks and try attacking through the smaller passes."

"That's a risk; those passes are dangerous, even in the height of summer. Too many men, supplies, and horses, and it's likely that the passes will collapse into avalanches."

"True," Sakura acknowledge, "But if he attacks that way, he'd force us to stretch out our human resources in ways that we just can't possibly handle."

"You think he knows that?"

Sakura shrugged, "He got a good look at our numbers during that battle, Syaoran. I think he can make some safe estimations from that."

"Most likely...," Syaoran allowed, trying to get his still sickness muddled mind to work properly. Sakura who seemed to realize what he was doing instantly changed the subject.

"But Eriol and Ritan are doing what they can. You need your rest, Syaoran."

"I'm fine," he replied shortly. He started trying out his limbs, seeing what worked, and what would move. Sakura rose onto her knees and leaned over him, catching his eyes.

"You're sick. Stop trying to rush the process and you'll get better when you get better. You won't be any help to anyone if you collapse outside in the sleet," she said fiercely. Syaoran was tense for a few moments, then relaxed under her look. Sakura folded her legs under her, and refilled Syaoran's cup with more water. The rebel leader was quiet, accepting the help from her with no problems, something that surprised Sakura. He turned his amber eyes on her, staring intently, making her fidget.

"Something's different," he said suddenly. Sakura averted her eyes guiltily.

"It's our connection, with all the magic I've been passing to you...I think it's gotten stronger," she said carefully, afraid of his reaction.

"I can feel you," he said a bit of real surprise coloring his voice. And he could. Clearly, certainly, and easily. He could feel her worry and concern for him. He could feel her bone deep fatigue from the past few days. He could feel her depleted magic, her determination for what was left to be enough to help him. He tried to withdraw, to stop the flow, only to find that he couldn't.

"Sorry, not gonna happen, Syaoran," she said, feeling what he was attempting, "you're too weak to do any different, so just accept it."

"You need what's left," he almost accused.

"I'm not sick."

"You keep going like this, and you will be."

"I'm not as important as you, so that is a more than fair trade in my mind."

"Sakura..."

"No, Syaoran," she replied, locking eyes with him, and holding steadfastly to her will. When he continued to fight her, trying to push against the connection, block it somehow, Sakura reached out and took one of his hands in her own. "Let me help you...please," she pleaded, knowing that if he continued to fight her, he'd only weaken himself further. He didn't reply, only kept fighting against her magic. "Damn it Syaoran! I'll put you to sleep if I have to!" She bit out, leaning forward determinedly, calling up the necessary spell in her mind. That brought him up short, making it easy for Sakura to overwhelm his weak block, letting more of her magic slip across the bond in the easy flow that had been running for three days now.

The rebel warrior finally grumbled under his breath and settled back down against the pallet, relaxing. Sakura let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. After making sure he was really acquiescing, Sakura took her cloak and spread it out next to Syaoran's pallet and stretched out her legs. Syaoran turned his head to look at her, watching her as she made what he assumed was a make shift bed.

"What are you doing? Where are the other blankets?"

"Downstairs or with Melin. There are any spare beddings, I've just been sleeping on my cloak," she said simply, laying down and curling up a bit for warmth.

Syaoran rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, as if praying for patience against endless frustration with the slim brunette next to him. Which is pretty much what he was doing, along with asking for any spare strength whatever deity currently lurked above the clouds had.

"Come over here, there's room for you," Syaoran said, trying not to let his embarrassment get to him. He knew that she needed real sleep, he could feel it. She wouldn't get any decent amount laying on the cold hard floor with nothing but her cloak for protection. Sakura looked up, her cheeks pinking up a little. After a moments pause, Sakura slid her body across the small space dividing them, and up onto the furs piled around Syaoran. Tentatively she rested on the very edge, still leaving plenty of space between them. She was on her side, facing him, her arms folded tightly against her chest. Syaoran huffed in annoyance. He weakly pulled his arm free of the think blankets, reached out and slid his arm under her head, then down her back to tug her forward. It was only because she was a slip of a woman that made it possible for Syaoran to move her in his weakened state. But Sakura got the message and came closer under her own power, and Syaoran left his arm outstretched, letting her rest her head there. She reached behind her, snagged her cloak and pulled it over herself.

They both rested tensely there for a while. But exhaustion was a stern mistress, and pulled on them both equally. The desire for rest eventually relaxed them, and brought them to seek more comfort. Syaoran bent his arm and rested his hand on Sakura's waist covered by the cloak. Sakura moved closer, resting her head on his shoulder, one of her arms remained curled between them, while the other draped across his chest. Their eyes fell shut; Syaoran's nose filled with scent of her hair and felt himself relax into a state of hazy comfort. Sakura basked in the feeling of safety and warmth unlike anything she'd ever felt. Their breathing evened out, and they both dropped easily into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Velaterra, Hummai**

**6th of the 4th Moon Month**

No one wanted to go anywhere near the throne room. Not since reports had begun to trickle in that morning. There was a haze of absolute..._something_. It chilled the blood and made it hard to breathe. His very presence seemed to scream fury, except for the usually relaxed pose on his throne, and the fridged atmosphere that clung to the High Lord like his dark cloak.

His subordinates' eyes told them that there was nothing wrong, but their guts and intuitions told them to avoid attracting any kind of attention. Silence descended on the palace, servants were cautious, soldiers were wary and meek. They didn't have to read any of the reports to know that the High Lord's campaigns were not going well. Rumors were circulating in whispered hushes.

The Rebels in the north were holding out.

The rebellions in the south were standing strong.

Vasan had somehow met the Hummai Western Army blow for blow.

The High Lord's Seer was no longer at his right hand.

One of the High Lord's personal guards, positioned outside the throne room like a statue jumped near out of his skin at the resounding screech that came from the room behind him. The young, stoic man immediately leapt into action ripping the heavy obsidian doors open and entering the room with his sword drawn. What he saw stunned him.

The High Lord stood on his dais, completely unruffled, facing his gilded throne. His sword however, the wicked weapon that was always sheathed at his side, was, for the first time in recent memory unsheathed. It looked like the High Lord had drawn his blade and struck his throne, his blade slicing into the stone and gold almost down to the seat. The High Lord turned casually at the sound of his guard's entrance. The moment those empty blue eyes fixed on him, the guard felt his doom settle across his shoulders. There wasn't time for more than a flash of regret, but before the guard could understand what the regret was for, there was another screech and the High Lord's blade was buried in his chest up to the hilt.

The guard crumpled to the floor.

The High Lord returned to his now flawed throne, and called for a scribe.

* * *

**Basick Valley, Northern Drume Mountains**

**6th of the 4th Moon Month **

_She was back on that cliff by the sea. And she wasn't alone. _

_"What in the world?"_

_Sakura whirled around, and was taken aback by the sight of Syaoran Li standing in the middle of her vision. _

_"Syaoran? What are you doing here?"_

_"Where is here?" He asked, gesturing around to the windswept cliff face, leaning over the edge to take a look at the unruly sea below. _

_"This..." Sakura paused, uncertain if she should tell him, but when he turned to face her, she knew she wouldn't be able to lie. "Syaoran, this is a vision."_

_He looked around skeptically, "It doesn't look like much. Maybe I'm just dreaming."_

_Sakura laughed a little, "I suppose it's possible. But this- Syaoran?"_

_The rebel warrior had stopped moving, he stood rock still as if frozen in time. Sakura took several steps towards him._

_"Syaoran? Syaoran?!"_

Calm yourself, child. He merely is aside for a moment.

_Sakura looked around wildly, "Why is he here in the first place?"_

You two have shared dreams before.

_"This is another vision! It's different from a dream!"_

What of the joint 'dreams' you two shared while he held your wand? Is this so different from that?

_Sakura had to conceded the point, it really wasn't that different. But the fact remained that in this vision, there was something wrong, he wasn't participating, he was 'aside', whatever that meant. "Why is he 'aside' then?"_

Because this...is for you only.

_And suddenly, the world bent. _

_She was back in a hauntingly familiar room, white marble and a gilded throne, which had been damaged since she last saw it. And a man she wished to never see again sat reclined in it, as if nothing was different._

_"Take this down, scribe. 'To Catrine, if what your reports say is true, and my Seer is indeed fighting along side the rebels of Basick Valley, I want her returned to me. Immediately. You are to use whatever force that is necessary to retrieve her and return her here to Velaterra. You have two weeks. Succeed and the lands we attain from Vasan are yours. Fail, and you best take your own sorry life because otherwise I will ensure that your days are both painful and numbered.' Now send that with the fastest messenger hawk to Scitrind. Get out."_

_The scribe scuttled backwards clutching his writing tablet and quill to him. He bumped into the body of one of the High Lord's guards, a large pool of blood circling his prone form. The red of the blood seemed to stand out more than usual to Sakura, like it was highlighted somehow._

_The world shifted, a new sight greeted her eyes. _

_It was the village in Basick Valley, her home for the past half year. _

_And it was burning. _

_Blood stood out again, exaggerated somehow. It was splattered across everything. The ground, the burning buildings, the trees, the hedges, everything. Bodies lay in discarded piles; there had been no mercy, not for the women, or the little children that were so rare in the rebel town. Tears sprang into Sakura's eyes, as she looked around at the carnage in horror. _

_But the worst, the absolute worst, the sight that would follow Sakura all the days of her life, was found when she turned to face the only two story building in the town. The Hummai soldiers had placed pikes outside the building, which was just starting to catch fire from one of its neighbors. Atop each of the three pikes was a head, bearing a much loved countenance. _

_Tomoyo..._

_Eriol..._

_And, Syaoran._

_Cuts and bruises, blood and dirt marred their faces; their eyes stared out glassy and unseeing at the terror and chaos that they tried so hard to divert. A scream startled Sakura into turning again, this time to face the way out of the village._

_She saw herself. _

_Sitting on the ground, staring and screaming at the sight that before them both. Catrine came up behind the broken girl on the ground and hauled her up by her waist. He slapped her with the back of his hand, hard enough to crack bone, but she continued to scream heart wrenching sobs and cries; reflecting truly how Sakura felt in that moment seeing the people she loved dearly nothing but war trophies. Finally Catrine used his armor covered arm to hit her with, knocking her out cold so that her limp form collapsed on the ground. Catrine callously hauled her up and tossed her over his shoulder. _

_A group of soldiers approached Catrine then, two men carried between the four of them._

_"What should we do with them, General?"_

_Catrine looked down disdainfully on the two beaten and bloodied men in the soldiers' keeping. _

_"Leave them to burn like the traitors they are," he said scornfully, walking away to vanish in the smoke and ash. The four soldiers dragged their burdens past Sakura, not at all affected when she let out a cry of shock._

_It was Touya, and the mage that followed him everywhere. _

_The soldiers tied the two up, carried them inside the first floor of the main house where the fire hadn't spread to yet and left them there. _

_Sakura wasn't sure when she started screaming herself. _

_The world changed..._

_Sakura was on the ground on that cliff face, lying on her back staring up at Syaoran's still form. Her breaths came out in broken pants and harsh keening sobs. _

I am so sorry my child. But you had to see. I had to show you.

_"Why?" Sakura choked out, "Why?"_

I cannot answer that for you.

_"I can't let them die!" She cried, rolling over and then pushing herself up into a sitting position at Syaoran's feet. She looked up at him; he was still frozen in that moment, an expression of amusement and confusion on his face. His hands were held out, caught mid gesture, even his hair had stopped, blown across his face on a wind that no longer touched him. Sakura rose unsteadily to her feet, and faced Syaoran's still form. She touched his face, surprised to find him warm. _

_Time returned._

_Syaoran's eyes widened in surprise, because to him, Sakura had crossed a gap of several feet in a blink of an eye. He raised a hand to the one that cupped his cheek, startled by how cold it was._

_"Sakura?" He asked. _

_"I can't let you die," she whispered. Syaoran's brow furrowed, all traces of previous amusement falling away. He reached out and pulled her to him, trying to comfort her in her obvious and heartfelt distress. _

_"I'm not going to die, Sakura," he said softly into her hair. She fit rather nicely in his arms, her nose pressed against his collarbone meaning he could comfortably rest his chin on the top of her head. Sakura melted against him, giving in to something that she hadn't even realized she wanted so desperately. To be cherished and protected by him. To be loved. She shook with the force of it, trembling in his arms as she fought against the horrors of her vision. _

_They held each other, anchoring each other. Sakura drew back just enough so she could look up at him. His amber eyes were clear with compassion and concern, and something else, something she couldn't identify. The wind pulled at their hair and clothing, whipping their warmth from their skin. The roar of the ocean was drowned out by the rushing of the blood in their veins. Sakura rose up on her toes and Syaoran held her tighter to support her. She moved one of her arms from around his waist to his neck. Each pulled the other closer until their lips met. _

_Lightening split the sky overhead, and neither paid any heed. They only crushed closer. Syaoran reached up and tilted her head to the side just a bit, he parted his lips encouraging her to do the same. Sakura gave a little sound of content, something that sent a rush of warmth through Syaoran. Sakura parted her lips, and tangled her fingers in the hair at Syaoran's nape. They couldn't get close enough. _

_They broke apart long enough to take gasping breaths, before they fell back together, echoing the motions of the waves and shore. They were loosing themselves in what they could be together. It was a wonderful feeling; something neither had ever hoped could exist for them. But it was frightening. It was slipping off the cliff face and into a free fall. And they both loved every second of it. _

_Then...the world warped. _

_The village was burning around them. Except this time it was in the height of the attack. Syaoran broke off the kiss and crushed Sakura close to protect her, his eyes widening at the sight around him. Sakura recognized what was happening and cried into his chest. The screams of the villagers as they were cut down by the mounted Calvary that raced through the village, cut through the pair as surely as the Hummai swords. _

You know what you must do, child

_The world shattered_.

Sakura awoke with a gasp; biting back a horrified scream. She turned to look at Syaoran, who lay tossing in his sleep. Sakura knew that she couldn't have he wake up now. Not now. He'd know. All he had to do was look at her, and he'd know. Sakura struggled to calm herself, reaching for the stillness that she'd used to face the High Lord of Hummai. And though her handle on her turbulent emotions was tentative it was enough for her to send soothing magic across their connection and through her hands which she rested on his forehead and his chest. Syaoran calmed down slowly, stilled and finally relaxed into deep sleep.

Sakura climbed out of his pallet, tucking his arm back under the furs. Then she slid across the room until her back hit the wall. She pulled her knees against her chest and wrapped her arms around herself. Leaning her forehead against her knees, she struggled to hold in her tears. Sakura touched her lips with her fingers, the salt of her tears burning the spot on her lip where she'd bit it to keep back her cries.

That, despite taking place in dreams, had been real for her. And worth all the suffering of her life.

The Seer traced the lines of Syaoran's face with her eyes, taking comfort from his presence that she could feel with her magic. Something in her hardened. And from her feelings for him, she pulled determination and courage.

That moment in her vision had been worth all the suffering of her past. And she knew, beyond faith, hope and belief, she _knew_ that his life would be well worth all the suffering of her future.

* * *

A/N: I do not own any of the canon characters used in this piece, nor do I stake any claim on them with the publishing of this work. (thus aptly named _fanfiction_) 

Big Thank you to FireGoddess, as always, for her editing wonders. However, the latter half of this chapter is my shodding work I'm afraid. I wanted to get this posted today for reasons I'll mention below.

Hello all! Happy New Year and all that lovely jazz! Year of the Rat this year (I think...)! Yes, I've been MIA for quite a while now, and I apoligize for it. Life just gets busy, you know how it goes. The really big pain in the arse right now is my laptop, which, once again, has decided that its had enough with life and working for me. It went and dumped its physical memory and now lacks an operating system. I swear, it's impossible to find good help these days... Bright side? Because of last years absolute fiasco, I've been saving all my work on online servers, so I didn't loose a blessed thing, not even my bookmarks! Down side? no laptop no internet. I've been bumming off my roommates for the past four days now, but I can tell they're getting annoyed. Hence my rush to post this now, and not make you guys wait 'till the end of the week. So...yea. Cheers.

In other news: I post upcoming chapter content on my livejournal account. as well as stuff that didn't make it into previous chapters because I thought of it too late. (_grins sheepishly_) Thanks to the people who've visited and reviewed!

To answer a question posed to me by CowKeeper: Sakura isn't Yue's mistress. Touya is his master. Yue pledged to follow and obey Touya back in part...two, I think. Gotta love AU.

21 chapters down, 5 chapters to go!

Chapter 22: Consequences of Guilt (the depressing chapter, in which Sakura does something noble, nessesary and heartbreaking.)

P.S. (_checks review count and breaks into tears_) you guys make my day you know that? (_sniff_)


	22. Part Five: Guilt

Fate Guides My Steps

Chapter 22: Consequences of Guilt

Author: BrokenPoetry

Editor: FireGoddess

_This one is for Jen and Hyper, for being themselves._

* * *

**Qinte, Hummai**

**7th of the 4th Moon Month**

"Mind those grappling hooks, Martin!" Jeci yelled using his knife to point to the fresh wave of grappling lines that had attached themselves to the wall that he and several fellow rebels were frantically trying to hold. Jeci returned to his own work, once he saw that Martin had as well. He used his sharp blade to saw at the ropes that the Hummai soldiers were trying to scale.

"Make way!" came the shouts of several women as they bore a heavy caldron between them up the stairs and down the battlements to the area where the soldiers were attempting to come up the most. Men and boys alike practically dove out of the way of the laboring women, whose skirts were tucked up into their belts, and their hair tied back with kerchiefs. Their faces were like everyone else's, covered with grim, sweat, and in some cases, blood.

The women braced the caldron lip against the top of the battlement wall and wasted no time in dumping the contents over the wall. Instantly their came shouts of pain, echoing the sound of sizzling flesh as the hot oil found its targets. The women retreated quickly, hurrying back down the stairs and getting out of the way of the archers who were regrouping along the narrow slits in the walls.

Jeci took a spare moment to catch his breath and wipe the sweat from his face as it was trickling into his eyes. It had only been four days since they'd taken the inner city, but they were still holding out strong. They had the advantage of the high ground, and thanks to a couple of kids exploring the basements, plenty of foodstuffs to last if rationed properly. A captured courtier had even revealed that his home housed a personal well, which meant that water shortage ceased to be a problem. All in all, they were lucky and so long as the Southern Army didn't gain any more numbers or reinforcements Jeci began to realize they had a strong chance of success. With Hummai being picked apart over such a large area, there was a chance that it wouldn't recover and be forced to retreat back to its old holdings.

Jeci's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the tell tale whistling of on-coming arrows.

"SHIELDS!" Jeci roared. Everyone, used to this, reacted instantly, bringing up army shields commandeered from the Army barracks and armory. Once the deadly rain stopped the rebels straightened and returned the favor.

* * *

**Basick Valley, Northern Drume Mountains**

**7th of the 4th Moon Month**

It surprisingly didn't take her long to pack her satchel. Sakura found herself wishing it had, wishing she had the choice for more time. But no, she knew that she had to leave now. Now, while she had the strength to do so. There would be no denying destiny for her.

It was barely morning, only the barest of light coming from the east. She knew that she had to slip out soon. With shaking fingers she pulled out the letters she had quickly written for Eriol, Tomoyo, and 

Syaoran. Sakura knew her weaknesses well; if she tried to say goodbye to their faces and they learned why she was leaving she would give into their reassurances. She knew she would. Her desire for home, for comfort and love, which she had gone so long without would override everything else.

Sakura clenched a fist and bit her lip as she looked down at Syaoran. He was sleeping. It was one of the few times Sakura knew that his face was unguarded, that he was unguarded. She reached out with a shaking hand and traced a fingertip down his cheek, the same course that the tears were tracing down her own.

There was no out for her. No escape from this path she now walked. It lead to only one end, one that she was terrified of.

Sakura tired to memorize every detail of him. Every strong line of his face, every curve of his hands, his shoulders. She tried to memorize the exact shade of his hair, the tanned tone of his skin. She wanted to drink him in, and carry him with her until she met her end, because he would be her strength. He was always so strong, and because what she felt for him was so deep, it was a wonder she'd been able to ignore it for as long as she had. For this feeling to have laid such deep roots, it had to have been growing for a long time, longer than she cared to admit.

On shaky feet she picked up her cloak and slung it around her shoulders. She left the hood down, then knelt by Syaoran's pallet side again. She touched his face, accidentally stirring him from his deep sleep. Sakura froze as his glazed over amber eyes opened and stared at her fuzzily. He was still exhausted from his illness and wounds and was on the brink of falling asleep once more. Sakura could feel his mind trying to swim out from the haziness of his sickness and find out why she felt so distraught. He wanted to help her, to comfort her. Tears were welling up in her eyes at the feeling of his concern.

"Shhhh, it's alright, Syaoran. Just go back to sleep, it'll all be fine in the end, I promise..." She whispered, resting her palm on his cheek, her thumb brushing back and forth across the skin there. He sighed and settled down again. Sakura choked back a sob, leaning forward so her lips barely touched his. His eyes opened at the touch, staring at her in an unfocused confused manner. Something thrummed through their bond. It made them both shiver, but Sakura pulled away, and pushed the feelings down, suppressing them so that she could focus.

"I'll miss you the most," She whispered, her voice breaking at the end. Before he could respond, she leaned back, and touched her forefinger to his forehead, letting a drop of power sink into his already tired mind. It was a little trick Eriol taught her over the winter, something he learned in order to help patients sleep. She could tell Syaoran was fighting it, but eventually the spell took hold and his eyelids drooped. Sakura watched, trying to take those last seconds to ingrain the color of his eyes in her mind.

He fell back asleep, and Sakura knew she couldn't put off the inevitable any longer. She rose, pulled her hood up, and left the room. Unwilling to look back.

* * *

She didn't make it far from the house before Kero caught up with her. He took one look at her cloak, and her satchel and transformed. He put his large golden form in the middle of her path effectively stopping her mindless rush to escape the valley.

"Where do you think you're going, Sakura?" Kero asked, his voice rumbling like a far off storm.

"Scitrind," Sakura replied bluntly. Kero's eyes widened.

"What? Why?"

"I'm turning myself in," Sakura explained, then hiked off the trail and went around Kero. Kero turned, ran and once more put himself in her path, stopping her.

"Again, why?" He asked.

"I don't have a choice, Kero!" Sakura cried, getting frustrated with him, knowing that it wasn't his fault at all. Nonetheless, she pushed past him and continued to walk down the path. Kero once again leapt in front of her, cutting her off.

"Of course you do! You are just as free as anyone else, Sakura! Just please, tell me what's wrong and I'll help you see your other choices!"

"You don't understand!"

"Then explain it to me!" he practically roared.

"I'm not free to choose! I'm not free! I have a destiny, a fate, and it won't leave me alone!"

"What is it that Syaoran said? Fate guides my steps! She doesn't dictate them!"

"It doesn't matter, I'm still not free to choose! I can't be!" truth was, if Sakura felt that she had a choice, she thought she might lose her nerve and doom them all. Kero suddenly turned as she went to walk by and pushed her down into the wet slush on the side of the path. The cold made her screech in surprise as she looked up at Kero, stunned.

"Listen to me, Sakura, you want to know what freedom really is? I can tell you. Freedom is the chance to choose what chains will end up enslaving you. That may sound really cynical, but I find that it is true and not always a bad thing. The love you can feel for family, and the responsibility that you therefore owe them. Duty, and honor, those things, they can be the heaviest chains to bear, but they can also be the most rewarding. You are free to choose Sakura."

Sakura's mind spun, she was having trouble remembering to breathe, trouble calming her pounding heart as Kero's words reached her. She was free. She was free. In an ironic way. She could stay. She could stay in Basick Valley and try to defeat the General's forces.

But they'd lose.

And Syaoran, along with her friends, and her brother would die because of her choice.

Her thoughts chased one another around, blinding her, making it impossible to see a solution that wouldn't destroy her, or at least, do the least damage.

Then, from the back of her awareness, she felt Syaoran. Even under the influence of her sleep spell, he felt her distress, and anguish, and was reaching out through their connection; sending her a clear message by feel and emotion.

_You are not alone._

She wept.

"Sakura?" Kero asked uncertainly.

Sakura steadied herself against Syaoran's presence. Her anchor while her mind went insane.

She had a choice, she realized. It was there, and it was tempting. She could stay, or she could go.

But, as Kero had so wonderfully put it, she had already taken her freedom and chosen her chains. This revelation of hers changed nothing really.

Syaoran's life was still worth her own. So was, Eriol's, Tomoyo's, and Touya's. So was, the villagers of Basick Valley, and the slaves of Hummai, and even the soldiers of Hummai themselves.

Sakura started to laugh, a high, slightly hysterical laugh, but a laugh all the same. The tension she felt left her as the intense irony of the situation was reveled to her.

She, who was so afraid of death, would end up martyring herself! Fate had the strangest sense of humor, Sakura decided.

Kero, who had been silent through all of this, cautiously approached her, nuzzling her hand with his velvet nose. Sakura suddenly dropped to her knees and cradled his great head between her hands. She laid her face against his, and breathed in the smell of his fur: sunshine and fresh air.

"Kero, if I stay, the Northern Army will overrun the Valley within a month," she whispered in his ear, saying the words aloud for the first time, and letting her heart break alongside them. She felt him tense under her fingers, but she held him still as she continued. "I need a favor from you, Kero. I need you to stay here with Syaoran and help him protect these people."

Kero pulled away from her hands and looked at her with wide golden eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but Sakura laid her hand over his parted lips.

"Don't make me turn it into an order, Kero. Please."

"…I can help you, though."

"You can be of more help here."

Kero searched her face, and took a sudden step back as he recognized what was written in her expressive green eyes.

"You don't mean to help him do you?" There was no question as to who he was. Sakura gave her friend a sad, watery smile.

"Never. Never, ever again."

"He'll kill Touya," Kero said. Sakura shook her head.

"No he won't, Touya is no longer a way to secure my obedience."

"Then he'll kill you."

"Perhaps…"

"Sakura…I won't let you do this, you just…can't give up like this."

"You said that I am free to choose the chains that enslave me, Kero. I choose these. For the sake of this place," she gestured to the Valley, "For the sake of those I love, all my suffering, all my life is worth it."

"Don't be so flippant about dying!" Kero hissed at her, angry.

Sakura laughed, "Flippant? I'm terrified, Kero. Scared out of my mind!" She closed her eyes and felt Syaoran's solid presence on the fringes of her thoughts, drawing strength from him.

As if Kero knew, he said suddenly, "It's the brat, isn't it? You are unwilling to risk his life."

"His, yours, Tomoyo's, Eriol's, Touya's…all of you," Sakura admitted softly.

Kero and Sakura stared at each other for several long moments.

"I still can't let you go," he said, tearing his eyes from hers, and looking at the ground. Sakura let out a sad, and broken sigh.

"Kero, as your mistress, I order you to remain with Li Syaoran, leader of the rebels of Basick Valley. You are to protect and guide him as you have done me. Help him in any way you can with whatever his goals are. You are not to tell him where I have gone before the sun sets on this day, do you understand?"

Kero gritted his teeth, but his very nature forced him to answer his mistress, "Yes, I understand." He already could feel his magic pulling him in the brat's direction, back to the village. Sakura reached out and rubbed his ears in just the way he liked. But the gesture was hollow, and held little comfort for him now.

"I love you, Kero. Never forget that, okay?"

Kero put aside his anger for a moment and leaned into her, trying to give her some measure of comfort. She leaned against him in return, and the two clung to each other as much as they could bear. Then it 

was over, and Sakura was pulling away, giving his fur one last ruffle. She was crying now, silent tears streaking down her cheeks. She turned slowly, facing the path that lead out of the Valley. She straightened her shoulders and drew in a deep breath of the bracing mountain air. Then, leaving her heart behind her, she went on her way.

And Kero, despite the insistent pull that her orders were causing him, sat down on the path and watched her go, until she had faded from his sight.

* * *

_Something was wrong. Syaoran felt like he was wandering with his eyes closed; knowing he needed to get somewhere but unable to orient himself, unable to find his needed direction. He struggled to make sense of where he was, to understand what was going on. _

_Something is wrong…_

_Of that much, he was certain. There was something so very wrong. And he had to figure out what it was_ _quickly, before it was too late and he lost her forever. _

_Her?_

_Now even his thoughts were confusing him. _

She needs your help, Syaoran.

_Syaoran_ _jerked in surprise at the voice. He whirled around in the thick darkness, trying to discern where it was coming from. The voice was neither male or female. It seemed to be both, or neither. _

On this path that she has chosen, only you can help her.

_"Who?" he tried asking in return. _

The Seer.

_"Sakura?"_

Yes.

_"Why does she need help? Help with what?" It was strange speaking with something he couldn't see, or sense. _

She goes to face her destiny. Without you to aid her, I fear she will not be able to understand in time.

_"Her destiny? And understand what?" Syaoran asked, becoming frustrated. How could he help Sakura with anything if he didn't know what was wrong in the first place? _

She will not understand…that I am not dictator. That no force in the wide expanse of existence deals in absolutes, absolutely.

_"I don't understand what you mean. Who are you?" _

Wyrd. Destiny. Dharma. Fate. I am all the possibilities of tomorrow, and I hold no memory of the past. I am only what could be, never what will be. You know this. You know that predictions uttered by Seers are not always accurate. The future can change, can alter. This is something that your Seer could never grasp, no matter how hard I tried to make her understand.

_"You are what she has visions about!" _

Yes.

_"Why can't I see you?" _

Sakura is the only one with enough power for me to reach in that way. Even now, I strain your magic in order to reach you. And this connection will not last long.

_"What did you mean she's gone? Where has she gone?" _

There is no time for that now. Syaoran, I am here to give you a message in hopes it will make a difference.

_"Difference in what?" _

Tomorrow.

_Syaoran had stopped turning about in circles trying to find something to look at. The darkness was too complete. "What is it?" _

You and your fellow rebels against the High Lord will have one chance to defeat him. But you must first choose this path. This path will only appear once, and I fear that you may miss it due to your pride. So my message is, do not let heartbreak and arrogance blind you from it. Help comes in strange forms sometimes.

_Syaoran was silent for a moment, absorbing the information that the voice gave him then, "Do you get kicks out of being that cryptic?" _

Laughter.

_And darkness shattered._

The very first thing that Syaoran noticed after he snapped awake and sat bolt up in his bed was that Sakura was no where near.

* * *

**Scitrind, Hummai**

**7th of the 4th Moon Month**

Touya was desperate to see his sister. To talk to her. To apologize to her. To do and say and see and hope so many things that he was sure he was going to lose his mind all over again if he wasn't able to get out of this damn city with its calm walls and relaxed atmosphere.

Yuki wasn't leaving him alone. Not that Touya could really blame him. Touya wasn't a hundred percent sure what exactly he would do if he was left alone. At least this way he could count on his friend to talk him out of any truly bad ideas.

At the moment the pair were walking near the main gates. Touya had convinced Yuki that being aware of the guard schedule and planned circuits would be a good thing should they every want or need to slip out of the city quickly and without being seen. So they were in a good position to see just what the disturbance at the main gate was.

Touya grabbed a young foot solider as the ran past, heading further into the city.

"What's the commotion about?" Touya asked quickly. The foot soldier took one look at the rank designation on Touya's mock collar of his uniform and sputtered out an answer.

"It's the Seer, sir! The Seer has escaped the rebels and has returned to us!" he said, excitement plain on his young face. He pulled himself free of Touya's grip, which had gone slack. He missed completely the look of horror on the Colonel's face.

Touya wasn't frozen with surprise for long, he turned on heel and began to storm towards the main gate, Yukito right behind him.

"Touya…you aren't planning on doing anything stupid, are you?"

"What on earth is she thinking? Coming here? Citrine is sure to ship her off to Velaterra as soon as he can get his army on its feet!" Touya hissed in a low voice as he began to push his way through the crowd that had gathered around the main gate.

Yukito reached out and grabbed his friend's shoulder and gripped it firmly. Touya slowed down, but didn't stop. Yuki leaned in close, still keeping up with Touya's long strides.

"Is it possible that that is her goal?"

That made Touya stop, he turned to Yuki, question written across his face. Yuki leaned in closer, so that they would not be overheard.

"Think about it, Touya. Basick Valley had the element of surprise in the last battle, it is not something that would happen twice. The Northern Army would route them should we attack again. But if your sister knows this, and knows that Citrine has his orders to drag her back to Velaterra, what if she's giving herself up in order to give the Valley time to recuperiate, maybe even manage to last until winter sets in again?"

Touya's face flickered between showing frustration and understanding, finally settling on something in between the two. He sighed, and ran a hand wearily through his hair.

"She'd do it. If her actions on the battlefield show anything, it's that she'd do anything for those rebels…that…brat rebel leader in particular I think. Do you think that she means to escape as soon as she can get the Army to Velaterra?"

Yuki shrugged his shoulders, "It's possible. But I imagine the High Lord would just dispatch them to return here. And there is enough time in the summer season for them to make another attack on Basick Valley. She needs some way to keep them in the south."

"Any ideas as to what that could be?"

Yuki shook his head, "None. But once we get to Velaterra I'm sure that'll change."

Touya set his jaw, the determined lines coming out stark against his five o' clock shadow. "We need to talk to her, make sure she knows that I remember, and will help her escape."

"Citrine is sure to keep her close. Though I don't think he'd have to gall to have her do a reading. The High Lord is the only one who does that."

"You're thinking the dignitary suites?" Touya asked, following Yuki's train of thought seamlessly. Yukito nodded, pushing his glasses up on his nose in a nervous gesture, knowing what was coming next.

"I don't think we have the…clearance to get into those suites."

Touya's answering smile was just too mischievous for Yuki to feel good about this…

* * *

**Basick Valley, Northern Drume Mountains**

**7****th**** of the 4****th**** Moon Month**

Kero was pacing in the kitchen. His big form wasn't unheard of in the village since the battle, so he knew that he didn't risk anything by doing so. He checked the window again, noting that the sun was just now cresting the mountains in the west. Just a few more minutes…

He couldn't believe it. Well, that wasn't true, he could believe it. This kind of desperate, self-sacraficing, stupid idea was just so…so…Sakura. But at the same time, Kero knew that she would never leave the safety of the Valley unless she felt it was her only opition. And throw in the life of the brat upstairs, and Kero was sure she'd do something stupid.

He could see what was going to happen over the next few weeks. With Sakura turning herself in to Scitrind, General Citrine would empty the city to give her an honor guard back to Velaterra. "Honor guard" was of course, just a mask. It was really something to keep her from vanishing again.

The only things that brought him comfort was the knowledge that she would be with her brother, and by extension, Yue. And if the battle was any example, he wouldn't let anything happen to those under 

his protection. Kero could only hope that his partner would recognize Sakura for who she was. The other thing that brought Kero comfort was the knowledge that Sakura had taken her cards and wand with her. What she planned on doing with them, he wasn't entirely sure, but she had some protection with her.

Kero checked the sun again. It was half gone behind the mountains. He growled low and went back to his pacing. He didn't know what he was going to tell the brat, Eriol and Tomoyo. The truth, obviously, but how to soften the blow? How to make them see that Sakura was acting on her instinct, and belief that she was alone in this. The brat was the one most likely to fly off the handle. He was so close to her emotionally, that he was unlikely to think her actions through before feeling hurt and betrayed.

He checked the sun again. Three quarters gone.

He went back to pacing.

That was how Eriol and Tomoyo found him, pacing the length of the kitchen in clear agitation. They had just returned from seeing the wounded in the Melin's tavern; after having spent the morning talking to Ritan and planning for futher offensive maneuvers from Scitrind.

"Kero? What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked, her brow crinkling as she frowned. She had never seen Kero like this, not even when they were on the run from Velaterra.

Kero didn't answer, but instead he looked out the window with a pained expression. Eriol followed the magical lion's gaze and looked at the setting sun, wondering at the significance.

"Kero-?"

Any futher questions were broken off by the rush of magic coming from upstairs. Eriol's eyes widened in surprise, he hadn't thought that Syaoran would be ready for feats of magic for a couple more days. Kero just winced. He knew that the brat now knew that Sakura was gone. That bond that they shared was undoubtly telling him that the young woman was no where near, and was trying to find her. He glanced out the window again.

The floor over head thumped audibly, there was the noise of a door banging open and then someone clattering loudly and clumsily down the stairs. Syaoran came into view, dressed only in a linen shirt and a pair of black cotton pants. His hair was a mess, plastered to his forehead and neck with sweat from his fever. His eyes however, were clear for the first time in days and they landed on the three present, anger shining in them clearly.

"Where is she?" He asked, his hoarse whisper carrying his anger better than any shout. Kero winced again and checked the progress of the sun. Just a little bit longer…

"Who?" Eriol asked, thoroughly confused.

"Sakura!" Syaoran hissed, his eyes narrowing, "I felt her while asleep, I thought it was a dream! She was upset, crying, and…and…I can't remember the rest…" he frowned deeply, trying to reach for the memories, but the just slipped from his grasp like fish in water. There was something important, he 

knew it. Something important had happened while he was asleep and he needed to remember quickly or something terrible would happen. He raised a hand and rubbed his forehead.

"Wait, Sakura's gone?" Tomoyo asked, going pale.

"I can't feel her!" Syaoran said, "I can usually always feel her, where she is, how she is, but I can't now. "

"Maybe she's just blocking you, Syaoran. Maybe she wanted some time to herself," Eriol explained.

The last of the sun faded behind the mountains. Kero sighed.

"No, she's gone," he said dully. Everyone in the room snapped their attention to the lion. Kero suddenly noted the presence of people that he shouldn't be talking in front of. He nodded to Eriol, and cut his eyes to the women at the fire and stove, and the few people who had poked their heads in from the living area.

"Let's go upstairs to my office," Eriol said stiffly, gesturing to the stairs. Syaoran reluctlently turned and started climbing, Tomoyo right behind him. Once they were in Eriol's office, Eriol made sure to ward the area too keep anyone from eveasdropping. Syaoran took Eriol's usual chair, as he was still ill, while Tomoyo and he perched on the rickety chairs.

"What did you mean, Kero?" Tomoyo asked, picking up the previous conversation without preamble.

"Excatly what I said. Sakura left early this morning, she gave me the order that I wasn't to tell anyone where she had gone until the sun set."

"That's why you were staring at the window," Eriol said. Kero nodded.

"Where's she gone?" Syaoran asked, afraid of the answer.

"Scitrind."

The silence that followed that made Kero bow his head.

"Why…? Just…why?" Tomoyo asked weakly. She knew probably better than Syaoran and Eriol what she was returning to by giving herself up like that.

"She…had a vision. She said that if she stayed, then the Northern Army would overrun the Valley within the month. She couldn't let that happen. I think she saw something that really scared her. Scared her more than the High Lord."

"But how will her giving herself up help us?" Eriol asked, confused.

"I'm not positive, but I think that Citrine would see to it that his army accompianed her back to Velaterra both as a guard, and to keep her from escaping again."

"They wouldn't be able to travel very fast," Tomoyo observed.

"Don't underestimate a driven army," Kero said, "I'm sure, if they pushed hard enough, they could make it within two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Tomoyo exclaimed, surprised. Kero just nodded.

"She was sure of this vision?" Eriol asked.

"I'm not completely sure. She seemed half hysterical. I think that she thought it was her only choice. But I just can't see that. There must have been something. She wouldn't share much with me. Just that if she stayed, the Valley would fall."

"Why didn't you go with her?" Tomoyo asked. Kero looked down at the floor again.

"She ordered me to stay. She said I could be of more help here. I don't…I don't want to believe this but…I don't think she means to come back. I don't think she believes she'll…survive this encounter with the High Lord…" Kero whispered.

Syaoran stood up suddenly with such force that Eriol's wing back was thrust into the wall. The young man all but ran from behind the desk, past the three of them and out the door. He slammed it closed as he left. The three left behind just looked at each other, knowing Sakura found him to be the hardest to leave, and that he was taking it the hardest that she'd left.

Syaoran stormed from the two story building and mindlessly hurried across the street. He wasn't sure where he was going, he didn't care. He just had to go somewhere, do something. He had to…to…

His thoughts broke off as he ripped the doors to the barn open, startling the horses and ponies inside. He swore and paced the length of the stables; not even noticing the twinges his healing body was giving him at excerting himself so suddenly and so quickly.

He was furious. Absoulutly and thoroughly furious.

A familiar wicker brought him out of his reeling thoughts and he looked over to see Rollo looking at him with worried brown eyes from his stall. Sighing Syaoran stiffly approached his pony and stroked his warm brown nose. Suddenly Syaoran just felt tired. Extrodinarly and completely tired. His anger drained from his body slowly at the comforting presence of his old friend. Syaoran lay his forehead against the pony's long face, stroking Rollo's neck. The pony stood still, letting his master be. Knowing with the wisdom that all animals who befriend humans carry, that right now, his human just needed quiet, and solace.

Syaoran shook slightly, his body finally catching up to him as the adreline faded from his system.

Sakura had left. She was…gone. Really gone. He had tried to protect her, tried to keep her safe. But she was gone. Gone beyond his help, his strength, his senses.

And that hurt. Hurt so much more than he cared to admit to anyone, even himself. It pained him so much, he wondered if he'd be able to focus on anything ever again.

Quietly, in that dusty and warm barn, Syaoran admitted something to himself that he never believed possible.

Sakura had left. And she'd taken his heart with her.

* * *

**Scitrind, Hummai**

**7****th**** of the 4****th**** Moon Month**

Yukito grunted as he hauled his lanky frame up and climbed into the small space that made up the high window sill.

"Touya!" he hissed, pushing his glasses up on his nose from where they had slipped down precariously. Touya looked down from his perch two window sills up.

"What?" he asked.

"You don't think this is a bit much?" he asked. Touya rolled his eyes.

"I don't think now is the time to start voicing your disapproval, Yuki. Besides it's only two more windows."

Yukito took a deep breath and reached for the next window sill above him. Touya was right. Now probably wasn't the best time to speak up about the dubious nature of their plan. It's just that scaling the wall of the Scitrind Headquarters had sounded like a good idea in theory…

Besides it wasn't like anyone could see them. Yuki's spell saw to that. It was just the actual physical strength needed to manage the feat was something that Yuki hadn't expected. It had just sounded so much easier than it was proving to be. Yuki heaved and managed to get a foot up on the next sill. He checked Touya's progress, the Colonel was only one window away now.

After doing some quiet questioning of the guards in Headquarters, they had discovered the Seer's room and had planned accordingly. If the guard was to be believed, which Touya did, having known that guard in particular for several years, then Sakura was locked in the dignitary suite on the sixth floor, just above the headquarter's war room. By passing that many floors that were no doubt crawling with people since Citrine had given the mobilization order would be pushing the envelope on their abilities.

Thus the wall climbing.

Touya looked over head and sought out a good hold on the next window sill, Sakura's window sill. Hoping that she wouldn't blast him away with her impressive magic first and ask questions later, Touya reached up and found a good hold. He pulled himself up, fixing both his forearms on the sill for greater leverage to pull the rest of him up. The window had the curtain drawn over it. He crouched there on the small sill and pulled out his knife. Slipping the thin blade inbetween the windows he lifted up until he felt the catch fall open. Shifting around in the limited space, he opened one window, then the other and reached in to pull aside the curtains.

He was met with a sword point at his throat.

The sword was held by a dainty hand, however there was nothing dainty about the cold look in his little sister's green eyes. She went pale at the sight of his face, the blood draining away. The sword quivered, and her eyes got wide with surprise.

"Sakura…" he whispered. That was all it took. Sakura dropped her sword and stepped forward, throwing herself at him. Touya, thanks to his good reflexes, braced himself with one hand on the window frame and used the other to wrap around her thin waist. She shook in his arms. Touya maneuvered himself off the window sill and put his feet onto the floor. No longer crouched in the window, he towered over her, her head barely coming to his shoulder. But his large size only made it easier to fold his little sister into his arms and engulf her.

He sighed as he felt his life finally come back into complete focus. Behind him he heard Yuki reach the window, and turned just a little to watch him. Reluctantly he withdrew one of his arms from around his sister and used it to grasp Yuki's arm and help him inside. The mage nodded gratefully and seemed to content to sit in the window and catch his breath.

"You remembered. You remembered…" Sakura whispered into his uniform shirt, holding him so tightly that he knew his ribs were going to start protesting soon.

"I remembered," Touya confirmed quietly. Sakura shook at the familiar and comforting sound of his voice. She couldn't help the tears that leaked from her eyes, even though she swore that she was done with them. She just couldn't help herself. She had missed him so much, so badly.

"Sakura, what are you doing here? Why'd you come?" He asked, wondering if Yuki's estimations were correct or if it was something that no one had thought of yet.

"I had to, Touya. I just had to. The High Lord was ready to do anything to get me back, espically if it meant defeating Basick Valley."

Touya wasn't deaf to the unmasked pain and desperation in his sister's voice. He held her tighter.

"You Saw something," he said softly. Sakura could only nod mutely into his chest.

"What? What did you see?"

"…death," she sobbed. Touya let her cry, fighting the urge to cry himself at her wounded tone. He glanced at Yuki over his shoulder who was sitting there with a sad look on his face.

"So you're returning to Velaterra to protect them?"

Another nod.

"Then what?"

Only silence met that question, but she did stiffen in his arms, and he could practically feel her gathering herself to pull away.

"Sakura? Then what?" he asked again, putting a little of his old big brother tone into his voice. She sighed against him and tried to pull away, but Touya held her fast. "Then what?" he asked again.

"Nothing, Touya. Then…nothing. I won't do any more readings for him. And if I don't he'll kill me. "

"That's it? You're just turning yourself in and giving up?" he asked incredleous.

"You have any better ideas?" she bit out sharpely, which was strange seeing how she was still wrapped up tight in his arms. It dawned on Touya in that moment that while he had his memories back, they were very much out of date. He still thought of her as he last saw her, a frightened little girl crying for her mother who lay dead before them both. But that little girl was long gone, and this hardened woman had replaced her. Someone who had had to do without her big brother's protection or guidance. Who had had to sell her soul to the devil to save her brother's.

He took a deep breath and forced his thoughts to the task at hand, "You could escape after you arrive in Velaterra."

Sakura shook her head, "That won't work. The High Lord will assume that I've gone back to Basick Valley and the Army will be right behind me. Two weeks there and two back, that still isn't enough time for the summer season to pass. The passes won't start to fill with snow until the Eighth Moon Month at the earliest."

"He might not send the entire army after you, rumors are going around that there are some real bad uprisings in the south that have the Eastern and Southern Armies stretched far to thin."

"He would Touya. Just trust me on this, alright? He thinks that he needs me to win against those uprisings so he'll see capturing me as his number one priority."

Touya finally let up his hold on his sister, and she took a step back from his embrace. She looked up at him, her brown hair hanging in her bright green eyes that were identical to their mothers. She gave him a weak smile.

"This is my destiny, Touya. I've got to face him, even if it means…that…that I'll die."

His face hardened, "No. I won't let that happen, not ever," he said fiercely.

"I have to go back," she said. Touya shook his head.

"No, you can come with me and Yuki, we'll run and hide, maybe Vasan or the southern isles."

"If I leave, Basick Valley is doomed. That I will _not_ let happen," Sakura said stubbornly. Touya narrowed his eyes at his sister.

"I'd take you by force if I had to, Sakura. Anything to keep you safe."

"All it would take is one loud scream from me to bring half the garrison running. You wouldn't get far," she said, the cold look returning to her eyes. Touya stared at her, their eyes locking.

"You wouldn't do that, because you know we'd get tried for treason, which carries the punishment of death," he answered.

"Then I would resort to my magic. Don't underestimate me, big brother. I'm not the little girl you remember anymore," she said, real anger seeping into her words as she echoed his earlier thoughts. The two siblings stared at each other, the tension in the room rising.

Yukito cleared his throat.

"Excuse me. Let us not make any rash decisions shall we? Touya we both know that you are not going to do anything to Sakura that she wouldn't want. And Sakura, I do not know you very well, but from what I recall of the battle a few days ago, you would do nothing to harm your brother. So perhaps a compromise can still be reached," he said, getting up from his perch and walking to place a hand on Touya's shoulder. Touya seemed to hold on to his determination for a moment longer, before breaking the eye contact with his sister and turning his brown eyes onto Yuki. Yukito met his frustrated gaze without flinching as always. Sakura let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding; with it going some magic that she had unconsciously called up.

Sakura turned and walked away, getting some much needed space between herself and her brother. She internally laughed at that odd thought. More space. For the past six years she had wanted nothing more than to be close to him, to help him remember. Now here she was trying to get away from him. It wasn't that she had forgotten how protective he was, it was just that she had forgotten how annoying it could be.

"I _have_ to go to Velaterra, Touya. There can be no compromise on this. If I don't then my friends are dead. I cannot let that happen. I _can't_," she said, trying to let him hear the conviction she felt.

"Yea, well, I can't let you die. I _can't._ I just got you back, Sakura."

"May I point out that it is a two week trip for this army back to Velaterra? Something may happen between now and then that will change the cicirumstances we find ourselves in," Yuki said. Touya and Sakura both nodded their acknowledgement to that fact. They were quiet for a few heartbeats, each thinking their own thoughts.

"That brat…Li right? Is he one of your friends? I remember during the battle…" Touya trailed off, not really wanting to think about the harm he'd caused his sister.

"He's…" Sakura faultered. She didn't want to lie to her brother, but at the same time she didn't want him to think ill of her for valuing his life so much. So much more than anyone elses. "He's part of it," she answered finally, not meeting her brother's eyes.

Touya looked at her, searching the slumped lines of her shoulders, and her bowed head. He glanced at Yuki who was looking at her with sympathy. In a flash of intuition, Touya again thought back to the battle, when Yuki had been in danger, trapped by that great lion and unable to defend himself. He remembered the mindless intent that had come over him, the incrediable and unstoppable desire to see him safe.

"He's more than part of it," Touya said softly, knowing he was right, "He's almost all of it."

Sakura flinched. She couldn't say anything, so she just nodded weakly.

Touya recalled how the brat had darted in at just the needed second, blocking his own strike against his sister. The look in his amber eyes. That look. The one that his own eyes had no doubt held as he fought for Yukito's life.

Touya sighed, and rubbed his head. So that was it. Not only was his little sister grown up, and a strong adult, she was in love with someone who, if he was recalling correctly, loved her in return. He suddenly felt cheated, cheated out of precious time with his sister. He felt his fists clench, the High Lord had much to answer for.

"Alright, alright, Sakura. I…understand I think. You have to go to Velaterra," he said simply. Sakura jerked her head up in surprise. Yukito too was looking at him with surprise. "But you better understand I'm coming with you. I'm not leaving your side for anything, got it?"

"But, but, Touya, he'll-" Sakura began helplessly. Touya cut her off.

"He'll use my life to gain your cooperation like before? I don't care. I'm coming. No one outside this room knows that I remember my past. And he can't kill me without serious repercussions from his soldiers," Touya said firmly.

"Given enough incentive, I'm sure he'll overlook that," Yukito said dryly.

"Doesn't matter. He kills me, Sakura will never do another reading."

"Be that as it may, that won't stop him from torturing you," Sakura said. Touya shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not leaving you," he said matter of factly.

"Touya…" Sakrua said warningly.

"No, Sakura. I understand why you have to go to Velaterra. But you have to understand why I'm coming with you."

"You can't protect me from this," she said softly.

"I'm going to try anyway," Touya said, turning and making his way back to the window. "Yukito and I have to go and pack out things together. We'll make sure that we're part of your guard detail. Marching orders will probably come by dawn tomorrow, so you'd best get some sleep."

Sakura got up from her chair, "Touya," she said. Touya stopped from where he was climbing up onto the window sill.

"We've got two weeks to argue this out Sakura. It can wait until then. Besides, the guards will be bringing in your dinner soon."

"That wasn't what I was going to say, you big idiot," she said a smile on her face. She crossed the room and threw her arms around him again, hugging him tight. "Goodnight," she said simply.

Touya closed his eyes, and held her close. Then he let her go and hopped into the window.

"Night, monster."

Sakura flushed red.

"I'm not a monster!"

Touya laughed all the way down the wall.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Yukito found himself being shaken awake. He snapped open his eyes and regonixed the blurrlly outline of his friend.

"Touya? What are you doing?"

"Waking you up. Come on," the young Colonel whispered, handing Yukito his clothes in the dark. Yukito fumbled with them, and grabbed his glasses from his bunk side table. He put them on, and found Touya dressed, and fully awake.

"Is it dawn already?" Yuki asked, quickly pulling on his clothes. Touya just shook his head.

"No, actually you've only been asleep for about an hour."

"An hour?" Yukito stopped his motions, and frowned at Touya, "Is there a reason that you are going to share with me for this wake up call?"

Touya looked up from where he'd been pulling Yukito's rucksack free from the pile of baggage they'd gathered together in prepration for tomorrow's march.

"I need you to do something for me."

Yukito suddenly felt a rush of trediaption. Swallowing thickly, he asked, "What?"

"I need you to go to Basick Valley," Touya answered slowly almost as if he was unceartian about his request himself.

Yukito looked at Touya like he'd gone insane.

"Excuse me?" he asked increadlous.

"I need you to go to Basick Valley," Touya repeated, "I need you to talk to that brat and his friends, _her_ friends."

"Why?"

"Because I think that they can help me. I want Sakura to live, but I think she's convinced that going back to Velaterra means her death. I'm not even sure she's wrong. But I know that I can't let her die. And I know that they will feel the same way. And I know that if we can get Sakura to see that, then maybe…I don't know!" Touya said suddenly, throwing his hands up. He came over and sat down on the bed next to Yukito.

"Yuki, magic is strong in my family; and Sakura isn't the only one to receive a gift. My intuition, that helps me so much in fights? Well its going haywire right now. Has been since we left Sakura. There was something I needed to see, and I think that this is it. It's more than just Sakura's life now. It's more than Basick Valley, or our lives. This whole thing…all of it, the High Lord, the rebellions, all of it, it's leading to this one point in time. A chance. And I'll be damned, but I know, I _know_, that we'll need that brat."

"Why though?"

Touya sighed, "Because, if nothing else, he brings out the fight in her. He makes her _want_ to live."

"You think he can save her," Yukito said suddenly.

"As hard as it is for me to admit that, yea. I think he can. I think he's the _only_ one who can."

Yukito took a deep breath. Feeling torn in two directions. He couldn't leave Touya, not now when he would need him. But at the same time, Touya needed this to be done, and there was no one else to do it. Touya couldn't leave Sakura. Wouldn't leave Sakura.

"Please, Yuki. Please, this has to be done, please."

There was a pause.

Then, "…I'll need a white flag."

* * *

A/N: I do not own any of the canon characters used in this piece, nor do I stake any claim on them with the publishing of this work.

Thank you FireGoddess for you never ceasing patience for my spelling and gramatical errors.

Hello all! I hope you had a nice weekend. Yes, yes, I know, Where the hell have I been, right? Well, without a computer for a while. Then suffereing through mid-terms like a good little college student. But now I've got a new laptop and am fearing the iminent final exam cram sessions. Meh. 'Nough about that. So! Chapter 22 is in the bag. I can _see_ the light at the end of the tunnel! I could sing! But I'll spare you. Anyways, my semester's over in a month so just forewarning, you probably won't see Chapter 23 until May.

If you've been following my LiveJournal, or my profile page then you know I've got a Rurouni Kenshin fic that I've started to plot and write. Summary is available on my profile, and the first chapter is posted on my LJ. As always, your feed back is appreciated.

**Next Chapter: Seeking Truth **(sibling bonding, rebellion and revolution, and respect for the time honored rule of: Don't shoot the messenger. (espically not Yukito/Yue. The fan girls would NOT be pleased...))

**Review Responses:**

**GAH!:** _Are you an English major?_  
Nope. I'm an International Studies major. I just read a lot.

**KT: **_In reguard to Vasan, would a constitutional monarchy emerge?_  
Well, that's a really good idea; and one I wish I'd through of. But the truth is Irving's character (the King) is pretty fed up with politics and ruling. He never really wanted the position and never believed he was suited for it. This actually ties into something I've sort of learned while taking _way_ too many political science courses. And that's that it can be considered one of human kind's bitterest tragedies that those who don't wish to rule are those best suited to do so. And those that do wish to rule are those that would be the ruin of us all. (_sheepishly climbs down from soap box_)

**Cheeseycraziness:** _Is there a happy ending in store?  
_maaaaybe! You'll find out in 4 chapters!

p.s. I have over 200 reviews! Thank you all so much for the encouragement and comments!


	23. Part Six: Truth

Fate Guides My Steps

Chapter 23: Seeking the Truth

Author: BrokenPoetry

Editor: FireGoddess

_This is dedicated to Phebe, who loved us._

* * *

**Northern Drume Mountains**

**8****th**** of the Fourth Moon Month**

Yukito pulled the cloak around him tighter and used a little magic to keep himself warm. From his perch on one of the mountain trails, several hundred feet above the city of Scitrind, Yukito had a perfect view of the Northern Army leaving. He clenched a fist and viciously stamped down on the feeling of loss and longing. He knew that more than anything, he wanted to be down there, with Touya. But he also knew that he would do this for his partner.

Setting his jaw, Yuki used his staff to help him push forward. He had to get to Basick Valley quickly as possible.

* * *

**Just outside Scitrind, Hummai**

**8****th**** of the Fourth Moon Month**

"Where is your mage?" Sakura asked her brother quietly, after making sure that none of her other guards were with in ear-shot. Touya too looked around quickly before responding.

"Catrine made him stay behind. He wants someone who's strong enough with magic to keep an eye on the Valley. Yuki's the only one who's got that kind of power."

Sakura was silent for a moment, shrewdly studying her brother.

"You care for him very much, don't you?"

Touya made himself keep walking, and his face neutral.

"I've known him for years. He lost his memory, just like I did. We both were dropped into the Army. We looked after one another."

The green-eyed sorceress thought back to the battle; her brother's fury at Kero's holding magic. His single minded determination to free him; even if it meant ignoring everyone and everything else. But instead of pushing, Sakura let the subject drop. If he wasn't here, and Touya cared for him like she thought he did; he wasn't going to want to talk about and only bring a focus to his pain.

Sakura could certainly understand that.

She twisted on the horse they had given her to ride, looking over her shoulder and to the west. The rising sun had turned the snow capped mountains orange and yellow; making them glow. Syaoran was most likely awake by now. She was tempted to open their connection and check to see how he was doing. When she left, he was better but still ill. But Sakura squashed the urge and turned her thoughts frantically to something, anything else.

"How much of the Army is staying behind?" Sakura asked.

"Not many. Apperently orders from the High Lord arrived last night by messenger hawk. Some kind of record for flight time from Velaterra. Anyways, Catrine was ordered to "escort" you back with the Army as back up. But emptying Scitrind wasn't something the General was comfortable with, so he's left behind a fourth of the forces under the pretense their too injured to travel at the pace we'll be setting."

"Ah. Makes sense. He risks a great deal though."

"He'd risk more by giving the rebels a chance to re-take Scitrind. With that kind of position, and with the rest of the country in the state it's in, it'd be next year before the High Lord could take the city back. If that," Touya explained in an undertone.

"Humm…" Sakura murmmered in response, absorbing that tid bit. They were both silent for a few minutes, each lost in their thoughts.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"The vision that you had, the one that made you leave the Valley, how bad was it?"

He watched, saddened when she shut her eyes and shuddered visibly in her saddle. Her fingers wrapped tight around the reins of the horse as she tried to still herself.

"It was…horrible, Touya. It would have been enough…to…break me."

Touya swallowed convosively, a shiver racing down his spine. He wanted to reach out and comfort her, but dare not.

"I'm sorry, but I…I had to be sure."

Sakura looked down at him, such sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sure."

He nodded at her firm tone, finding he truly believed her.

"Would your magic not have helped? I saw what you were doing on the battle field that was really impressive stuff. More than I remember you being able to do when we were kids."

Sakura stiffened and whirled around to check the positions of the other guards.

"Touya, whatever you do, _do not_ mention how I used the Cards to fight, okay? The High Lord has no idea about that."

Touya's eyes widened in surprise, and he too looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"Sakura, half the freakin' army saw you using the Cards!" he hissed.

"But very few of them would even understand what they saw. You, Yukito, and Catrine being the only ones. And I don't think that Catrine was ever close enough to the fighting see exactly what I was doing. What did you say to him in your report?"

"Nothing, I was unconscious when we reteated. Yuki gave the report. He told me he mostly talked about your impressive wand work. I mean you _batted_ one of those spells away. Even _I_ know that's not easy."

Sakura nodded absently and returned to the point, "But did me mention the Cards at all?"

Touya was silent for a moment. Yuki didn't give him a full rundown of his report to Catrine, just enough to satisfy him that Yuki hadn't let anything slip about his hestation to strike the killing blow against his sister. But knowing Yuki, and his zeal over learning new magics, there is a very good chance he remarked to Catrine about Sakura's unusual Cards. Touya rubbed his forehead and ground his teeth. He almost turned to asked Yuki the question that Sakura was posing to him. It took him a second to realize that Yuki wasn't at his shoulder, just behind him, like he'd always been. Touya felt out of balance. No one had his back.

But more than that, his partner, his friend…was gone.

"Touya?" Sakura asked uncertiantly. She made to reach out an touch his shoulder, then refrained, remembering where they were.

"I'm fine. Just trying to remember. I'm sorry, but there's a good chance Yuki mentioned it in passing. He didn't know that about you then, like I said, I was still unconscious."

Sakura turned away from him and swore furiously under her breath. Then she checked their surroundings once more. After making absoultly sure that there wasn't anyone paying any kind of real attention to them, she slipped her hand into her cloak and to the pouch attached at her waist. Catrine had been uneasy about letting her keep her Cards, now she knew why. Previously she thought it was to keep her from running off again. She mentally berated herself. She should have seen this coming. Gently, she eased her deck from her pouch and let her hand trail down her side, underneath the cloak that was spread out around her, covering the sides of her saddle.

"Colonel, the saddle is slipping a little, would you be so kind as to check the straps?" Sakura asked, while carefully guiding her horse out of the way of those behind them and to a stop on the path shoulder. Touya gave her a strange look but did so, pushing her cloak up a little to check the buckles of the saddle. With him standing with his back to the path, and those on it, he was the only one that saw his sister's pale hand clutching a deck of beautifully designed cards.

"Take them," she hissed, without moving her mouth that much. Touya, uneasy, went through the motions of tightening the straps of the saddle while he stared at the Cards incredulously.

"Are you insane? I can't take those, they're all that's protecting you," he said back.

"I've my wand. And Eriol taught me a great deal over the winter about regular magic. I can't stand against a mage or anything, but it's enough to protect myself," she hissed back. "Take them, or they'll be in the High Lord's hands."

Touya swallowed, but carefully palmed the Cards in his large hands.

"All set, Lady Seer," Touya said in a regular tone. Sakura nodded and guided her horse back on the path, Touya following, just two heartbeats behind. His cloak was now hanging just a little heavier on his shoulders on the right side.

* * *

**Basick Valley, Northern Drume Mountains**

**8****th**** of the Fourth Moon Month**

_Syaoran,_

_I know that you are angry with me for leaving. But please believe when I say that I will do nothing to aid the High Lord ever again. I will do no readings, give no advice, and certainly never breathe a word of my knowledge of Basick Valley or its inhabitants. I am no longer his slave. _

_That aside, I hope you can find it in you to forgive me. There was no other way. I had a vision, Syaoran, a vision of Basick Valley's defeat._

Syaoran stopped reading, a flash of pain lancing through his mind. He winced and rubbed his forehead trying to encourage the pain away. But it was stubborn.

…_a vision of Basick Valley's defeat._

Why did that sound familiar?

Syaoran mentally shook the thoughts away, and turned back to the letter in his hand.

…_It was my presence in Basick Valley that was to blame for your defeat. My presence that spurred Catrine to new heights and made him throw all his resources at conquering you. He succeeded. Would have succeeded. So I've left. I've taken myself from the equation. Catrine has been ordered to 'escort' me back to Velaterra and will be taking much of his fighting force with him. I trust you to do what you will with that information. _

_I'm so sorry Syaoran. I know that you believe that Fate guides us in our choices, that she does not dictate them too us, but where is my choice in this? Where? I cannot see it. _

_**On this path that she has chosen, only you can help her.**_

Syaoran's headache returned with a vengeance. He felt dizzy suddenly, he reached out and grasped the small table that usually held a pitcher and bowl for water. He used it to steady himself. Sakura's letter slipped from his fingers and fell to the floor where he had discovered it just moments before as he returned to get some sleep. In his haste yesterday evening to get downstairs, he'd thrown the blanket off of him, tossing the letters that had rested on top to the floor then inadvertly covered them with the same blanket.

What was this memory?

He thought furiously. It seemed familiar to him, and yet he could not place the voice. It felt important but he could not recall why.

He pushed trying despertly to recall.

_What is it? What is so important? What is it that I cannot be allowed to forget?_

_The sound of waves crashing against rock filled his ears. The smell of brine, rain, ozone, and Sakura were fresh in his nose. She stood close, right before him, her bright spring green eyes filled with tears. He didn't know why she cried, only that it had something to do with him. _

_He reached out and pulled her closer to him. She came willingly, and fit in his arms perfectly. She was just the right height for him to comfortably rest his chin in her hair, and he could feel her warm breath against his collar bone. _

"_I'm not going to die, Sakura," he whispered in her ear. She shuddered once, as though trying not to burst into tears. He just held her tight, keeping her close, trying to emphasis his words, his promise by his presence alone. He wanted this. He wanted her. Here, by him, needing him…loving him. He clutched her tighter, shivering with the implications of that thought, and the wind that tore at their skin and hair. _

_She drew away just a little and looked up at him. For a moment he knew, he _knew_ that she had seen that longing in his eyes. What surprised him the most was the fact that same want, need, and desire was reflected in her emerald eyes._

_He didn't know who moved first, who drew closer. But by the time that his mind had managed to catch up with his body's actions, his arms were already around her once more, pulling her up as she rose up on her toes. They moved closer until their lips met. _

_He felt the atmosphere around them change. The electric feeling that came when lightening struck close was followed closely by the roar of thunder; but all of that was only dimly noted by him as all of his sense focused on the girl in his arms. He tightened his grip on her, and tilted his head to the side. With a soundless sigh he parted his lips and encouraged her to do the same. The seer in his arms gave a small sound of content that had him shaking as she opened her mouth to him. He felt her fingers tangling deep in the hair at the nape of his neck as she pressed closer. _

_The need to breathe broke them apart, but only long enough for each of them to take one gasping breath. Then they fell together again. After finding a place where they fit so perfectly, it only seemed natural to return to that place. Syaoran felt like he was being tossed about in a terbulant sea of change, and perfectly safe and anchored at the same time. This was going to be a huge change for him, the lone wolf, but he couldn't find the need to be afraid of it. Not when it was so perfect…_

_Then, the world around them warped and twisted._

_Syaoran broke of the kiss and yanked her close, one hand going around her back the other reaching for his sword._

_His eyes looked around in disbelief as he found himself standing in Basick Valley at the height of an attack. Hummai soldiers on horseback road trhough the main street, killing as they went. The people he swore to protect died screaming._

_Then a quiet voice spoke, echoing through their minds rather than being heard by their ears._

You know what you must do, child.

_Syaoran flinched as the world simply shattered._

Syaoran gasped and panted, realizing that he had been holding his breath. He was down on all fours, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Beneath him, twitching at the gusts his harsh breathing cased was Sakura's letter. The slanted writing on the page that was slightly lopsided, seemed to look up at him balefully, almost as if it was Sakura herself.

He felt someone's breath in his ear, he flinched to the side, turning to see nothing there. Only an echo of a voice in the room. Something he hadn't heard, but at the same time had.

_I'll miss you the most._

Syaoran shook his head, trying to clear it of the memories he didn't remember, of the voices he couldn't hear. He turned onto his side, then rolled onto his back. His breathing slowly quieted as he stared up at the ceiling.

What was going on?

How was it, that with her gone, she remained here? Haunting him? She was _gone_! She left nothing behind. She packed up all that was hers, along with some things that weren't, he thought furiously, and just left.

She didn't leave anything of hers behind.

Syaoran reached up and touched his lips with his fingers.

Did she?

* * *

**Trinsdell, Vasan**

**9****th**** of the Fourth Moon Month**

The last candle was flickering weakly when the ex-King of Vasan awoke from his unintentional nap atop the scrolls he'd been studying. Blearly, he rubbed at his eyes and peeled a spare sheet of parchment from his cheek with a wince. He glanced around quickly to make sure no one had noticed that rather un-dignified act. Luckily, like he had been, everyone else in the room was sleeping.

Across the enormous desk from him was Lord Bomar, who three days ago had been elected as a sort of acting Head of Diet. He had left Irving's company for all of an hour to give a rushed 'thankyou' speech to the collected officials before returning in a huff to continue their war planning. Currently the new Head of State was snoring softly, his head cradled in his arms. Ever few breaths, Irving could hear him muttering nonsense.

It had only been six days since the fighting began; and Irving was happy to say that it was going well. There had been two major skirmishes on the border thus far, and each time the Vasan army had managed to hold the Hummai Western Army back. As they spoke both sides were preparing for a long stand-off, preparing trenches, fortresses and walls.

But all that was a moot point if the new Diet was unable to keep their army _fed_. Which was the problem that he and Lord Bomar were struggling to answer.

Irving was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a choked sob. Instantly more alert than before, the ex-King focused on his surroundings. He was in what was once his expansive office and libaray, which now had been passed on to Lord Bomar. The lone candle was not doing much to illumate the area, so Irving rose and picked up the candle's holder and walked cautiously in the direction of the noise he'd heard.

The first thing the light fell upon was Summers, asleep. He was stretched out on one of the few couches in the room that were gathered around the large hearth. Irving noted absently that the fire was down to nothing but embers that gave off little by way of light or heat. Summers though had a cloak thrown over him to ward off any chill. The ex-King smiled slightly at the sight of his once advisor turned friend; and continued past him and into the tall shelves that made the library portion of the room.

There, in between the stacks, crouched down with her face hidden in her knees, was Ivy.

The ex-ruler felt his heart break for her.

"Oh Ivy," he whispered, drawing the young woman's attention. Said woman gasped and looked up, her face wrought with fright until her eyes found him in the darkness. She choked a little, but then began furiously scrubbing at her cheeks in an effort to erase her tears. Irving sighed and walked to her. He knelt and set the candle down before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a handkerchief. He held it out to her to take, which she did gratefully.

"Sorry, your highness," she mumbled, wiping her face.

"What for?" he inquired.

Ivy opened her mouth to answer, but found none forth coming. "I…er…"

The ex-king smiled, "Exactly. Nothing to be sorry for."

She nodded mutely, and stared down at the square bit of cloth that her fingers had begun twisting.

"Will I ever be rid of this?" she asked quietly. Irving shifted a little and sat down with his back against the shelf across from her so they could face each other with the candle between them. He didn't have to ask what it was she was referring to, he'd been there when Summers had dragged him into his unused Mistress chambers to help tend to the bleeding and broken girl.

"Probably not," he said softly, "however I believe you will one day conqueror it, so that it no longer rules you so."

She made a small huffing noise as she fought back another wave of tears.

"It doesn't feel like I'll ever be strong again," she said.

"My dear, you are strong now. My father used to tell me when I was small: Fall down seven times, stand up eight. You fell, child, pushed. But you still rose up. And though you may not feel like it, because you are hurting so deeply, but you are strong."

She shook her head, her black hair falling past her shoulders, "He broke me," she whispered dully, twisting the handkerchief.

Irving reached out and touched her knee, causing her to look up and meet his eyes.

"Then find someone to help fix you," he said, his eyes not so subtly flickering to where Summers lay sleeping on the couch. That made her smile, though it was a small and fragile thing.

"Is it really so simple?"

Irving shrugged, "Sure. We only make it complicated because we humans bore easily."

There was a pause, and then Ivy laughed. The ex-King smiled again, this time a bit more strongly.

The candle between them, sputtered and finally went out.

* * *

**Basick Valley, Northern Drume Mountains**

**9****th**** of the Fourth Moon Month**

Ritan was really, truly, good and annoyed. Actually he was very quickly passing annoyed and getting on to be right out pissed off.

_Why in the name of all that is holy and pure do things have to be so effing _complicated! He thought to himself madly as he fumed atop his mountain pony following the person in front of him on their way back to the village.

Things were doing alright, the Northern Army hadn't returned to beat down the Iron Gate and kill them all, which in Ritan's book counts as a downright _perfect_ week. They had been working round the clock, beefing up the Gate's defenses, going as far as to starting digging some trenches in the pass itself now that the ground was beginning to slowly thaw. He was working with the scouts that were keeping close watches on all of the other passes that were slowly starting to open up for spring. And to top it all off, the weather had been freakin' _beautiful_.

All good things come to an end. _Damn it._ Ritan thought furiously.

This morning had started off normal; changing of the evening watch, followed by breakfast with the lads, and a quick meeting with some incoming scouts. Then, just before noon, it had proceeded to go to hell.

Someone knocked on the Gate.

Ritan had instantly gotten chills, as he recalled the _last_ time someone had knocked on the Gate. Everyone had instantly gone on alert, because not only had whoever it was knocking managed to avoid the scouts in the area, but he'd managed to _walk right up to the bloody thing without anyone seeing him!!_

But what really topped it all, the true icing on the cake, was that the man was none other than the Northern Army Mage smiling politely and holding a makeshift white flag that was made up of a pair of briefs tied to a semi-straight stick.

Any other day, any other time, and Ritan would be on the floor laughing his ass off at the sheer absurdity of that moment.

Everything went rather quickly after that. The mage, Yukito, surrendered without any fuss, and politely asked to speak with the leaders of the Valley, the Prince and Li. That got quite a few laughs from the guards on watch, himself not included. However, the mage was undeterred, he merely repeated his request again, saying he had a message for them and it was vitally important.

So that was how he, Ritan, ended up on his pony at mid day following closely behind the mage on his own borrowed animal as then plodded their way to the village. Ritan hadn't been able or willing to spare anyone from the watch, afraid that this mage was some sort of clever diversion tactic. Not that they'd be able to do much should the mage decide to turn violent. Only two of the lads at the Gate had any kind of magic training, and nothing on the level of an army mage.

"Is this an official message from Hummai?" Ritan asked suddenly, breaking the mutual silence that had been in place for the past half hour.

"…not exactly," was the hesitant response.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

There was a sigh, "I really can't say to anyone but the Prince or Li."

Ritan huffed and fell silent once more. They continued on, and arrived at the village less than an hour later. The small town was busy with its inhabitants racing to and froe with their duties and responsibilities in mind. Ritan was thankful for that as he directed the mage to the stables where they left their ponies and quickly made their way across the street.

Lady Luck seemed to be making it up to Ritan, because they managed to get to the house and up the stairs without anyone recognizing the mage for who he was. Granted the fact he was dressed in plain clothes and lacking his damnable white cloak probably helped. Ritan, in his hurry, didn't even bother knocking as he flung the door to the Prince's office open and ushered the mage inside before leaping in behind him and shutting the door with a quick snap. His eyes imdaietly sought out the three in the small room, gathered around the desk pouring over a map.

"Problem," he stated simply, pointing almost accusingly at the guilty looking mage. Tomoyo squeaked in surprise, as she recognized exactly who Yukito was, while Eriol and Syaoran scrambled for the nearest sharp, pointy thing they could find.

"Please, please, I mean no harm, I only come with a message," he risked a glance at Ritan, before continuing, "A message from Touya."

That brought another round of shock.

There was a long and drawn out pause as everyone stared at everyone else with varying emotions blantely on display. Finally, Eriol put down the butter knife he'd snatched up from the tray of untouched food on his desk and gestured to the two rickety chairs in front of the desk.

"Well…ah…you might as well have a seat?" what had started out as a suggestion ended as a question. Yukito smiled thinly but took one of the chairs, flinching with an alarmed look on his face when it creaked in protest.

Assured by that rather normal reaction, Syaoran relaxed a little and slowly lowered the letter opener he'd grabbed earlier.

Ritan shrunk back against the wall, trying to make himself invisiable. He really wanted to know what the message was.

"I'm sure you all know that the Seer, I'm sorry, Sakura, left this Valley. Well, she made it to Scitrind and was…taken prisnior isn't quite right, but…detained will work I suppose," Yukito kept his gaze on Syaoran, noting the Rebel Leader's hands clenching and unclenching, the mage quickly continued. "The important news is that Touya remembers. Not everything, not yet, but the most vital things, like Sakura being his sister. So her willingly giving herself up did not please him in the least. He and I broke into where they were keeping her to speak with her. Touya tried to convcince her to escape, to return here…anything. But she was adamant."

"This doesn't explain what _you're_ doing here," Syaoran said sharply, frustrated by the emotional pain he was experiencing just talking about Sakura.

"I apologize, but I must explain what occurred," Yukito said, Eriol nodded his head and gestured for him to continue while sending Syaoran a quelling glance. Yukito continued, "After Sakura's arrival, Catrine ordered the mobilization of the Army to march for Velaterra-"

"_What?!_" Both Ritan and Syaoran said together. Eriol remained the most composed by the news, his eyes widening.

"The Northern Army has left Scitrind, leaving only two battalions behind to guard the as of now, empty city. The rest are 'escorting' Sakura back to the capital. Touya refused to leave Sakura, so naturally he went as well. However, he asked me to come here and ask for your help."

There was a momentary pause.

"I'm sorry," Eriol said slowly, "I don't understand, help with what?"

Yukito swallowed and took a deep breath, "Saving Sakura. Touya needs your help to save Sakura."

Unintentionally, Yukito was sure, Eriol and Tomoyo turned their eyes to Syaoran's stiff frame immediately.

"Specifally," Yukito said softly, looking at Syaoran firmly, "he wants _your_ help, Li."

Syaoran let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, "Why my help?" he asked.

"Because, as painful as it is for Touya to admit it, he thinks you are the only one who can save Sakura."

"From the High Lord?" Syaoran asked, shaking his head, "The idiot overestimates me vastly."

Yukito squashed his first response at Touya being called 'idiot' and instead corrected Syaoran's wrong assumption.

"Not from the High Lord, Li. Touya thinks you are the only one that can save Sakura from herself."

Silence was the only thing that met that statement.

"From herself?" Syaoran echoed.

"Sakura has given herself up for dead. She says that she'll never do another reading for the High Lord, or help him in any way, which means that he will undoubtedly kill her for. She's lost the will to keep fighting, Li. That is what Touya thinks you can return to her."

Syaoran looked away, flinching from the hope in the mage's tone. Hope…it seemed like such a foreign concept now.

"Even if I did as you ask, even if I managed to 'save Sakura from herself' it would make little difference because the High Lord would still kill her for disobeying him. He's the lynch pin in all of this, can't you see? And Sakura herself foretold that no-one would be able to defeat the High Lord, _no-one_."

That brought about mixed reactions. Ritan paled dramatically, Eriol went limp in his chair, and Tomoyo gasped. Yukito, however, remained unchanged by the news of Sakura's prophecy.

"Well, that's not really all that surprising, the High Lord is a very powerful and skilled mage, not to mention his sword skills are second to none," he said simply while the rest stared at him dumbly. "What?"

"You do realize what this means, right? The High Lord is undefeatable, we have to wait for him to die of illness or old age or renounce his evil ways before we'd ever get any peace!" Syaoran said, furious at the mage's near flippant attitude.

Yukito frowned, "What are you going on about? You said, Sakura prophesized that 'no-one would be able to defeat the High Lord' correct?"

Syaoran nodded.

"Those were her exact words?"

Syaoran paused, but again nodded.

"Then I fail to see what has got you all so upset about. Just tag-team the bastard with someone and be done with it."

"…what?" Syaoran asked, speaking for everyone else in the room.

"Sakura said 'no-one'. As in 'no one person'; again, that's not all that surprising, the High Lord is a powerful individual. I always thought it would take at least two people to kill him, though if it were me, some nice fast acting poison in his evening wine, I'm not completely positive but I imagine that can fall under 'no-one'."

The four other occupants of the small office struggled to accept that concept. However, the serious nature of the situation was somewhat marred when Ritan burst out laughing. The older man had had enough of the emotional ringer he'd been put through and opted to blow off the extra emotional steam by breaking out into hysterics. Going from hopeless despair to absolute elation was simply too much for his nerves. Everyone looked at him, Yukito twisting around in his chair. But Ritan just waved their curious stares off.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just…this day has been so effing _disturbing._"

Yukito turned back to the three behind the desk, suddenly understanding their previous despair.

"You mean you thought that Sakura's prophecy meant that..that…does Sakura know?" he asked suddenly, breaking off his former thought.

Syaoran could only shake his head, "No, she honestly thinks he's unbeatable…"

Yukito put his face in his hands and let out a long sigh, "Suddenly, so much makes so much more sense," he murmured. He snapped up, "Does this mean you'll come?"

Syaoran jerked in surprise, his heart twisting in pain. Was there strength to be had, when he was in so much pain?

"No, I'm needed here," his voice seemed to be not his own. Flat, toneless, and lacking all sense of feeling. Before Eriol or Tomoyo could sputter in disbelief he was already out the door and down the stairs.

He made it to the sitting room and began to pace, up and down the room in furious and quick steps. He was interrupted however, when Ritan reached out and grasped his shoulder, jerking him to a stop.

"What's the matter with you? Are you insane?!" Ritan all but yelled into his face. Syaoran scowled and withdrew from the other man's grasp. Everything was so mixed up, so confusing. He was at a loss. And he didn't like it. But…he was needed here. He had a duty to uphold, a promise.

But what about that other promise…?

"You're turning down what may be the only chance to save the girl of your dreams?!" Ritan continued, not noticing the other man's turmoil.

_Dreams…_ Syaoran thought, the word echoing strangely in his mind.

"_I can't let you die," she whispered._

He reached for the memory, but it slid away from him, leaving behind only the tantalizing scent of cherry blossoms.

"…seriously! What is going on in that head of yours?! I'm sorry you got your heart broken-"

…_**do not let heartbreak**_

"…or are you so arrogant-"

…_**and arrogance**_

"…that it's blinded your from seeing reason?!"

…_**blind you from it.**_

_Blind me from what?!_ Syaoran thought, trying desperately to remember what it was that had been haunting him for days.

"Li!" Ritan reached out again and shook the younger man hard. Syaoran finally looked up, and Ritan had to keep from hissing in surprise. Syaoran's eyes were…shrouded in such a crazed mix of emotions it was a wonder he hadn't gone mad. "Li? What's the matter with you lad?"

"…I…don't know. I feel so…confused…so mixed up. It's like I can't summon the strength to think straight, to hold a thought in my head. Everything is so tangled up, and can't even see where to begin…" he whispered, speaking for the first time the true problem that had been plaguing him for the past few days. He felt so tired and he couldn't see why.

Ritan was surprised to see their fearless leader so shaken up, so…lost. The older man frowned, and reached for his own senses, stretching out with them to check on Li. What he found shocked him.

It all felt…cracked. Fractured. Near breaking. Something had put a great strain on Syaoran's magic, and since the rebel's magic was such an integral part of him, the damage had carried over to other parts of him, his mind, his body, and his soul.

"Li…lad, your magic…" Ritan said slowly, gaining Syaoran's attention.

"My magic?" Syaoran asked, confused.

"Yea, there are people in my family who have a talent for sensing magics, I'm one of them. It's why I was so suspicious of the Seer-, I mean Sakura. Li…your magic…it's...been damaged somehow, like…strained-"

_**Even now, I strain your magic in order to reach you.**_

_That voice again!_ Syaoran thought furiously.

"…it's messing you up inside. The poison, the illness, whatever Sakura did to keep you alive, now this…it's all just piled up on you lad, and it's starting to show."

"…how do I fix it, then?"

Ritan shrugged, "I don't know lad, I'm not a mage by any means. I'd suggest asking the Prince, or…if you trust him, the mage."

Syaoran could only hang his head, placing his hands over his face. Ritan winced.

"Look…Syaoran, the girl, Sakura, you love her, yea?"

There was a very long pause; ironic, since it felt as though time stood still for that moment. Even Ritan could feel the importance of his words as he spoke them, and the even greater importance of Syaoran's answer. Much, more than he could comprehend, depended on this one man's answer to that one question.

"…yes."

Ritan nodded, suddenly feeling lighter. "Then concentrate on that, just that. You love her, and she needs your help. There isn't anything else, but those two facts. Now then, what are you going to do?"

Syaoran closed his eyes. Now that Ritan had put words to his problem, he could almost see his inner self, tangled and cracked. A knotted mess of intentions, promises, responsibilities and hopes. How had everything gotten so confusing? Did it happen when he wasn't looking? Or had this been a problem, months old that he'd just ignored and allowed to grow? Was it truly as simple as Ritan said it was?

He loved her. He loved Sakura. As hard as it still was to force those words into being, it remained true. He could feel it. In the tangled web he'd weaved, that was a truth he could count on.

And she needed help. That much was true as well. Someone he loved, was in danger, and there was something he could do to change that danger, to make it less, perhaps even to defeat it once and for all. Another truth.

Maybe it really was that simple.

Syaoran straightened, feeling clearly for the first time in days how truly tired he was. But he pushed it away, it didn't matter right now, he decided. There was work to be done.

He glanced at Ritan, and gave the older man a small, tired smile.

"Thank you, Ritan, for your help," he said.

_**Help comes in strange forms sometimes.**_

"No problem, lad. I'll see after the Valley, though if the Northern Army really is gone, there won't be much to worry about 'round here. You go get the girl, we'll be fine here," Ritan replied.

Syaoran nodded, and hurried back up the stairs. Standing just outside the office door, he heard Eriol's voice filter through to his ears.

"…we'll need provisions for three, Tomoyo can you ask Melin for help-"

Syaoran pushed open the door and cut off whatever Eriol was going to say. He fixed his amber eyes on the occupants.

"Make it four."

* * *

**Southern Drume Mountains, Hummai**

**9****th**** of the Fourth Moon Month**

They had stopped for the night. Campfires burned like stars in the night, scattered all over the large hill. Sakura pulled her cloak close and sighed. It hadn't even been three days and she was already wishing desperately to return to Basick Valley.

Touya's arrival with dinner interrupted her thoughts as he sat down next to her, just far enough to remain within the proper and polite boundaries in case anyone should glance their way. He offered her the tin plate that had a mound of rice covered in curry piled on top with a fork stuck out of the side. Sakura smiled and nodded her thanks, accepting the plate and digging in.

"Catrine is optimistic, he feels that if we only stop every other night, we can reach the capital a couple of days early," Touya said quietly. Sakura nearly choked on her bite of dinner.

"Gods above, is he trying to set a new record or kill his men?"

"The first I imagine, the second is just an added perk in his mind," Touya said bitterly. Looking about at the faces of his old comrades, all showing the signs of true weariness. "We return from battle and then it's once more on our feet marching at an insane pace," the ex-soldier shook his head mournfully, "they deserve better, damn it."

Sakura could only nod her head in agreement.

"It's strange, it took me and Tomoyo six months to travel what we're going to do in less than two weeks," Sakura chuckled a little and went back to eating. Touya looked at her for a moment, a curious look on his face.

"Speaking of, Sakura, where on earth did you learn to throw that right hook of yours?"

Sakura frowned in confusion for a moment, then laughed outright when she remembered.

"Ah, that night at the inn when you guys almost caught us? Well, this will sound strange but I learned it in my dreams," she said mysteriously. She was of course referring to the time she shared dreams with Syaoran, who in turn spent a great deal of time practicing his martial arts.

Syaoran…

She was tempted, and not for the first time, to open up the link between them. It hadn't been easy, but she had built a wall along that link, effectively boarding herself off from him, and him from her. She couldn't even feel the faintest of echoes from him; and that was how she'd convinced herself she wanted it.

Denial was a powerful force, and Sakura knew she was hiding behind it. She knew because there was a way to sever completely the link between them, should she so choose, and instead of doing so, she wasted valuable energy and time keeping up that wall.

"Those must have been some really interesting dreams, then," Touya remarked before returning his attention to his food and keeping an eye on the other men.

Sakura snorted quietly, and then ordered her mind from the gutter it had stumbled into at Touya's words. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, wondering quietly at what Kero had said to her before she'd left the Valley.

Had she ever been truly free? Or had these chains bound her since her birth? She couldn't recall a time when she didn't love her older brother. And while she knew from experience that she could live without him, truth was she didn't really want to.

The same applied to all her friends, Tomoyo, Eriol, Kero, and Syaoran. All of them, and others too, Melin, and the villagers.

_If to be free was to forever scorn these rewarding (if at times problematic to my survival) attachments then perhaps…just perhaps…I don't want to be free,_ Sakura thought very, very quietly._ Perhaps, I shall pick these gilded chains up, carry them, and care for them; because though they tie me down, they also make me stronger and give me purpose. _

Sakura suddenly started laughing, making Touya jump in surprise next to her. Sakura had to reach out and steady herself on him as she laughed and laughed and laughed.

_I'm not free, because I choose not to be._

* * *

A/N: I do not own any of the canon characters used in this piece, nor do I stake any claim on them with the publishing of this work.

FireGoddess, as always, thank you for your help with all my gramatical problems. Any errors in this are completely my fault.

(cackles insanely) only 3 more chapters! I'm so looking forward to having this story _done_.

**_Important! Please Read:_**

Okay, on to business, a few chapters back I promised I'd start my next fic when this one was at least 3 chapters away from being finished. Miracle of miracles we've actually reached that point. However, I need to know _which_ fic I should start. I have two I could do at this point: **Suspended in Amber**, an Inuyasha fic that is based off the legend of the Minotaur (Greek mythology); the second story: **A Dandelion Wish**, is a Rurouni Kenshin fic based loosely off the book _Poison Study_ by M.V. Snyder, which is a story about a young woman convicted of murder who takes a position as a food taster rather than being put to death. Better summaries are up on my bio page. Since I have no preference as to which story I write first, I'm putting it to a vote; you guys tell me which you'd perfer to read next, or both at the same time. If you, my faithful readers, don't like Inuyasha or RK fics then just ignore this. Please leave me your vote in a review. I will tally the final count on Wednesday (today's Monday the 2nd of June), so you guys have two days to be heard. If there aren't any votes...I'll just flip a coin or something. Thanks in advance for your input!

**Review Responses:**

**tdrm:** Thanks, the extra luck came in handy. I hope you did well, too.

**Cheeseycraziness: **Long live Tamora Pierce!!

**GAH!: **I used to pull that same joke on my friends with their favorite authors, it was _hilarious._

**KT: **You're welcome. And thanks for the compliment.

**Cowkeeper: **You found one of my plot holes! A cookie for you! (laughs) But to answer your specific questions: snow or sleep spells would have only given them more time, and considering the situations elsewhere (because remember, Eriol is in contact with Vasan and the rebellions in the south), more time would have meant they couldn't strike all together. And yea, the "cure all" solution couldn't make for a very exciting story. :) Sakura is strong in comparison to other mages, but I really didn't write her as strong magically as she is in the canon series. Aside from her magical connection with Syaoran, and her Seer powers, magic really plays a like of low key part in this story. Originally, I didn't intend for that to happen, it just sort of wrote itself that way. But kudos for you seeing that! (hands cowkeeper another cookie)

**Next Chapter: **_Before the Storm _(cliche title, I know, but it really fits well. Will include: more traveling, more plotting, and a bit of character torture!)


	24. Part Six: Storm

Fate Guides My Steps

Chapter 24: Before the Storm

Author: BrokenPoetry (Jade)

_For Grandpa, who teaches through example._

* * *

**Somewhere in Northern Hummai**

**13****th**** of the 4****th**** Moon Month**

Syaoran sat on the rock river bed, paying no mind to the stones beneath him, nor to the river before him. His eyes were closed, his body relaxed and every ounce of focus was turned inward. He had waited until their little group had left Basick Valley before pulling Eriol Aside. To say the mage was surprised at Syaoran's news was a vast understatement.

Flashback

"When did this happen?"

Syaoran shrugged his shoulders, "It wasn't an instantaneous thing. More gradual. It probably started years ago."

Eriol narrowed his intense navy blue eyes, "Aldon," he said, almost like an accusation. Syaoran winced but nodded slowly. Eriol sighed and ran a tired hand through his hair. "Syaoran, we need you for this. I have no illusions about my strength. I'm a good mage, and I'm not a liability in a sword fight, but I have no doubt that all of this is going to come down to you and Sakura. You've got to sort this out, and fast."

"That, I know," Syaoran ground out, asking others for help would never be an easy thing for him. _Especially, _he thought, _if people continually point out the obvious._ "What I'm asking for is, your help."

"Which is something I can't give in this situation," Eriol replied sadly. "I can only give you some advice. You're going to have to start trusting yourself again. Stop second guessing. Stop wasting energy on things that are already over and done with. Move forward, Syaoran. More often than not, it's the only direction worth going in."

End Flashback

_Easier said that done_, Syaoran though bitterly. But he turned back to his work none-the-less. Magic was all about mental visualization. People saw their magic in difference ways, whatever was the easiest for them to picture. Eriol once told him that he say his magic as a plant grown with many vines, branches and leaves. Syaoran, for some reason beyond him, though of his mother's sewing basket with its multitude of colored thread. Following that analogy, Syaoran's magical core was a snarled mess. And it was painstaking work to free the threads and place them back into some kind of order. It was almost impossible to find a starting place because it was sll so tangled up in itself.

For several nights he'd tried in vain to untangle the mess, working around it, pulling on different strands hoping something would give. In this state, he could see what Ritan had meant. Some of the snarls were bending his magic in ways that it wasn't supposed to go. And it was tearing him apart.

But what was the source? Was he doing it to himself? Or was this some outside force?

So here he was, sitting next to a river, focusing on nothing but himself.

_Start with what you know,_ Syaoran told himself. His magic was tied to his emotions, most people's was the same. So Syaoran that if he was in fact doing this to himself, he would have to sort out his emotions if he had any hope of sorting out his magic. Having so many conflicting emotions and desires had him twisted up in his own heart so much that he could barely hold on to a thought or feeling for long.

So, Syaoran started with something basic, easy, and not complicated at all.

Rollo, despite being a pony, was probably his best friend. The beast knew all of his secrets, and whenever he needed someone to talk to, it was Rollo that he sought out.

Syaoran tried something else basic.

He enjoyed his sword drills. It was one of the few times he felt at true peace with not just the world, but himself as well.

He would never, ever admit it to anyone, but Melin's cooking was the best he'd ever eaten.

He really was grateful that she put up with him, because he wasn't sure what he'd have done without her these past few years. And Eriol as well, for that matter.

He found that he respected the ex-prince deeply, and not just for his actions for his people or his friends. But because the man never seemed to doubt his purpose, his mission in life. Syaoran envied that kind of certainty in his friend.

He missed his family. His mother, his sisters, even the one that had made it to Basick Valley. He missed the way that their family had been once. And he knew that he was to blame for why everything had changed.

He blamed himself for Aldon. It was his fault they'd lost the city, and that wound had cut him deeper than most. Syaoran knew that he was never the same after they'd lost that last city of Arcadia. That last piece of his home.

Grimacing, Syaoran admitted that after Aldon, he never really trusted himself again. And if he didn't trust himself, the how could he believe anything he felt, anything he thought or wanted?

_And that is the crux of the whole thing, isn't it?_ Syaoran thought to himself. He slowly opened his eyes and saw himself reflected in the slow moving water of the river. He tried to hold his own gaze but failed miserably, looking away after just a few seconds. He clenched his hands into white knuckled fists.

_I don't trust myself. I don't trust that I can do enough, _be_ enough. And I'm not. Not really. _

Syaoran closed his eyes and hung his head.

And he felt a faint, barely substantial brush against his mind and heart. It was so sudden and unexpected that Syaoran jumped like he'd been struck. He snapped his head up and opened his eyes even though the action was useless in this situation.

_Sakura…_

The barrier that she'd put up was still there, but the bond wasn't cut, it was just heavily regulated. Syaoran couldn't accurately put words to what the feeling was, the best he could do, was the he thought if felt a little like standing outside a door and knowing, _knowing_ that the person he thought about was standing just beyond that door. The presence was faint, and like a bare whiff of some fragrance before it vanishes, but it was there; and Syaoran knew that she was trying to comfort him even though she couldn't, wouldn't contact him.

She had gone and done this crazy stunt just so she could protect him and the others. He shook his head and snorted. For someone who claimed to be selfish, she sure did have martyr issues.

Still…in a strange way, it was comforting to know she cared.

Syaoran felt his thoughts come to an abrupt halt.

She…cared. She cared…for him. In his mind, he pictured her, sitting next to his bedside less than a week previously, begging him to let her take care of him. That one thought triggered many more: Eriol standing in the dusty stable that night in Cornith years ago, warning him about what was to come. Melin looking up at him where he sat, cradling the sleeping seer as she lay into him about being an idiot. Tomoyo happily helping him mend his clothes, and even sewing him up new ones without even being asked. Ritan standing in that dark room, hands on his shoulders, offering him advice. So many people, they really did care. Because…because…he was Syaoran. He was Syaoran Li. Not the Rebel Leader, not Savior, or because he was supposed to somehow be perfect. But because he was enough. He was plenty.

He suddenly remembered Melin's words in that barn the day he'd saved Sakura from being killed.

"…_it doesn't matter what Uncle would have done in your place. You aren't Uncle, Syaoran. I know you wish you were, I know you think that if your father hadn't died and was in your place that things would have gone a lot smoother. But the fact is, he's not here, you're not him. And if you can live with what you've done, if you think that have done the best you can by all of us, then that's all you need."_

_If I can live with what I've done?_ Syaoran asked himself quietly. He thought about it, considering the past few years and the big decisions that had affected so much. He knew that he'd done the best he could at that time. He knew that, because he'd never give anyone he cared about less than that.

He regretted more than words could say how things that turned out, what things had come too. But…he couldn't regret any of his choices. They were his, his to make, for good or ill.

Syaoran looked down once more at his reflection in the river, the sun setting turning his mirror golden. He held his gaze without flinching.

And the knots and tangles around his heart began to loosen.

* * *

**Just Outside Velaterra, Hummai**

**19****th**** of the Fourth Moon Month**

Sakura stood next to her horse, one hand on its neck trying vainly to offer it some comfort. The poor animal was exhausted, they all were. The green-eyed seer cast a furious look over her should at the general who was the cause of all this point less suffering. These past few days, Citrine might as well have lost his mind with the way he was pushing his army. But the man could not be deterred, he ignored all protests and pleas and mercilessly pushed his men forward against their will and limits.

The Northern Army was coming apart at the seams. Her brother was doing all he could, running himself ragged trying to keep the men's' spirits up. But it was clear to both him and Sakura that the army was on its last leg. Strangely enough Sakura was almost glad that they were almost to Velaterra, for it meant that these men would finally have some respite. She reflected that she really shouldn't feel compassionate towards men that just two weeks ago were hell bent on destroying her and everyone she loved; however to see people – it didn't matter who they were – suffer cut her to the quick.

Sakura drew her cloak tighter around her shoulders and turned to look for her brother. Time was running out for her, and by extension, for him. She would be returned to the High Lord, and she knew, despite what she had said, the temptation to do as he ordered to protect her older brother would be very great. Almost, maybe, too great. And that, was something she could not afford. Not when she had promised Kero, and by extension Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo.

She found him hunched over by one of the camp fires. He was exhausted just like the rest of them, save Catrine who seemed to be running off a zealot's eagerness.

"Touya? How are the men holding up?" It was a pointless question, but she felt she had to ask it anyways.

"They're dead on their feet," Touya answered bitterly, not bothering to look up at her. "Gods, Sakura, I'm supposed to be helping them, leading them, and I can't do anything. Catrine just _won't listen_. I want to kill him, Sakura. I truly, and completely, want to murder the bastard in his sleep. And the worst part is, most, if not all these men would thank me for it. If Catrine isn't careful, the High Lord's going to have another uprising on his hands."

Sakura could help the wistful thought that crossed her mind at Touya's statement. If only…

"We're almost there," Sakura offered.

Touya finally looked up at her, meeting her eyes with his own.

"That doesn't make me feel better. Because even if it does mean that my men get their rest, it means I loose you."

Sakura swallowed with extreme difficulty. This wasn't going to be easy, and he wasn't going to make it any easier.

"Touya…" she said slowly, but her brother cut her off.

"Whatever it is you're thinking, the answer's no. Absolutely not. I don't care."

Sakura tried to smile, but it came out frail looking, "What if all I was asking was whether or not you wanted something to eat?"

Touya shrugged, "But you're not are you? You've been putting this off, and so have I, but I know what you're going to ask and my answer is: No."

Sakura took a seat next to him by the fire.

"Touya, I'm going to tell you how things will go if you try to stay with me. I will be taken before the High Lord. And in order to gain my cooperation, he will threaten your life, just like he did before. And…Gods, Touya, do you want that? Do you want to make me choose between the life of my brother and the life of my friends? Because, I can tell you right now, that would kill me. Maybe not physically, but I have no doubts that that would break me beyond repair."

Touya closed his eyes, his face crumpling like he was in physical pain, "I _can't _just leave you, Sakura."

Sakura reached out and turned his face to her, at this point they didn't care who saw them. It didn't matter anymore.

"You have too. This isn't something you can do for me, or protect me from, big brother. If you stay with me, and I refuse to help the High Lord, which I will, you die. He will kill you. And after he does that, he will kill me. So how does that help anyone? The High Lord gets two deaths instead of just mine. And…" Sakura was loathe to use this against her brother but she was desperate, "And what of Yukito?" She saw his eyes widen, but continued, "What would your death do to him?"

Touya tried not to think about it, but how many times had Yuki told him he'd follow Touya anywhere.

_To the gallows' foot and beyond, _Touya thought, recalling the mage's exact words. Touya knew, with startling certainty, that if he was killed, Yukito would follow behind him, some way, somehow, even if it was by his own hand.

Touya shuddered at that chilling thought.

And then, he thought of where Yukito was now.

_The brat, he's still a possibility. A chance to save her. But he'll need help getting into the palace._

Touya focused again on his sister. She was looking at him so seriously, so sadly. He had no illusions to what he left her too if he deserted the army. Without anyone to use to gain her cooperation, the High Lord would try to beat her into submission first. Try to break her.

But, if Yuki had succeeded in getting the brat to come, and Touya somehow knew he had, there would be a chance to save her. And save her completely, not just from the High Lord, but from herself too.

Touya closed his eyes.

"That…was a low blow and you know it, monster."

He opened his eyes, and found her smiling ruefully at him.

"I had to do something, big brother. You are very stubborn you know?"

"I know. We both get it from the same place after all."

"Will you do as I ask, Touya? Please?"

Touya tried to hold her gaze, but couldn't manage it. In his mind he could hear screams, what would become her screams of pain.

"Yes, Sakura. I will."

Sakura was honestly surprised, but didn't show it. Instead she rose onto suddenly unsteady feet and brushed off her cloak. Then she bent over and placed a gentle kiss on her big brother's cheek.

"Thank you."

He took her hand and squeezed it.

"Don't thank me. This is the most un-brotherly thing I've ever done."

She smiled at him again, a sweet, caring, open smile that made her loose the aged look in her eyes.

"You're saving my heart and soul, big brother. I don't think I'll ever meet a stronger man than you."

She squeezed his hand as well, then let go. She gave him one last smile and left, walking quietly over the dew covered grass, her head held high, a happy bounce in her step.

Touya wanted to cry as he watched her go.

Then he turned and looked to the north.

"You better hurry up, brat," he muttered then stood and kicked dirt over the fire.

* * *

**Velaterra, Hummai**

**20****th**** of the 4****th**** Moon Month**

Sakura was filthy dirty from the fast and intense journey to this city. Catrine had done the impossible. He'd moved an army from the Northern Drume Mountains to the city of Velaterra in 12 days. That journey typically took closer to twenty.

The seer was currently standing in the throne room of the palace, looking up at the High Lord who rested silently on his gilded throne looking at her in return. They stared at each other, the only two in the room. The High Lord had sent everyone else out, including his own personal guards.

Touya had slipped away just as they'd come up on the city gates. It was surprisingly easy, everyone was just so tired no one was thinking of anything but rest. Only Catrine had been focused on something else, and that something had been Sakura and the shortest route to the High Lord. So it bad been simple for Touya to pull his cloak over his uniform, draw up his hood and step from the army ranks into the crowd of people who'd lined the road to the city to watch. Sakura had watched him do so from the corner of her eye. She'd breathed a sigh of relief that he had gone through with it. Knowing he was safe made it that much easier to stand before this man now.

"It's almost been a year, my dear Sakura, since you've stood in this room. Tell me, have you missed it?" his tone should have been punctuated with a sneer of some sort, perhaps a touch of sarcasm, but it was not.

_He hasn't changed_, Sakura thought darkly. He was still the cold, indifferent bastard she remembered so clearly in her nightmares.

"Not at all," Sakura answered in the same tone he used, empty.

"Such a shame you had to return then. You know, our deal hasn't changed, girl. I will have your cooperation."

"No, you won't."

"You think things have changed?" he asked, his tone still flat and emotionless.

Sakura gave him a wicked smile, "Everything has changed, your highness," she spat out the last two words like an explicative, "I will not _ever_ help you again."

It was like the room darkened. The light still burned from the torches around the windowless room, but they became muted somehow. Dimmer.

"Shall I have your brother arrested then?"

Sakura smiled wider, "If you can find him."

There was a pregnant pause.

"Ah…he remembered did he? Took him long enough," the High Lord remarked. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. "I suppose that is where the Cards are now, aren't they?"

"It doesn't matter, he's out of your reach now," Sakura said fiercly.

"There is no one out of my reach."

"The citizens of Basick Valley would beg to differ."

"Ah, yes, Basick Valley. I find it surprising you managed to receive safe haven there. After all, the village, as I understand it, is made up of people that you helped make homeless. What did they do when they realized that you were among them?"

Sakura bit her cheek as she recalled her terror. But then she also recalled how it felt to be wrapped up in Syaoran's arms. Safe. She held on to that.

"They tried to kill me."

"Hm. Well, can't really blame them can you?"

"Not really, no."

They two returned to staring at each other silently.

"If you do not cooperate with me, you are of no use to me any longer."

"I know."

"Then you know what that means for you, don't you? Of course you do. So soft hearted, Sakura, even after all this time. Constantly striving to protect so many."

Sakura tried to keep her face as inscrutable as his, but knew she failed to do so. She wore her heart in the open, always had.

"Or…should I say one? It was your brother before, but who is it now that fills your mind as you stand before me? Whose face do you see?"

Amber eyes flashed in her mind's eye. Roughly cut brown hair ruffled by the passing breeze, with snowflakes falling on his head and shoulders.

"You'd do anything for this person, wouldn't you? More than your brother."

What was the point in lying? The High Lord would never get his hands on Syaoran. Never. They'd both have to be dead first.

"I'd break the world for him," Sakura said, meeting his eyes unflinchingly.

Sakura felt more than saw the smirk that stole across the High Lord's lips.

"Let's test that theory, shall we? Guards!" he called. The doors immediately opened and admitted four of the High Lord's personal guards. "Take the seer down to the dungeons for the night. Let's see if we can't loosen that prophetic tongue of hers."

The guards obeyed instantly, two of them coming up to her and each taking one of her arms. They lead her from the room and down into the bowels of the castle. As they drew closer to what Sakura knew would be the worst night of her life, she felt her breath coming out in shorter and shorter gasps. She'd visited the dungeons before of course. Her past whippings had taken place down in these depths.

The personal guards left her in the not so tender care of the dungeon guards. Sakura closed her mind off, trying to focus on her memories of the past year. Traveling with Tomoyo and Kero. Meeting Syaoran and Eriol again. Living in Basick Valley.

They took her clothes from her, leaving her in nothing but her skirt. She was chained up, face against a wall. She rested her forehead on the cold stone, listening to the men walk around behind her, jeering, laughing, taunting with words she didn't hear. She was hundreds of miles away. She was in Basick Valley practicing her magic with Eriol.

One of the guards warmed up by snapping his whip at the air near her face. But Sakura didn't flinch. She was trading gossip with Melin and Tomoyo, while they all worked on random household chores.

She clenched her fists. She hated the waiting that, despite her best efforts, she still felt. But she knew it would start soon. And it wouldn't stop for an eternity. It always felt like an eternity. So she thought of the moment in her vision when she and Syaoran had kissed. Because that had been an eternity too. The touch of his lips on hers, his warm hands on her skin. She concentrated on every detail.

Then…it began.

It was morbid. But Sakura was proud of the fact she didn't start screaming until half an hour later.

* * *

**In the castle town outside Velaterra, Hummai**

**20****th**** of the 4****th**** Moon Month**

Yukito lead the way through the narrow and crooked streets of this pathetic castle town that had built itself up outside of Velaterra's walls. It was necessary; after all, the city itself was only for the armies, not the citizens.

Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Kero, who was currently in his small form hiding in Tomoyo's cloak, followed close behind the mage.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Syaoran hissed. The trip had rid Syaoran of most of his wariness towards the mage, however as they'd gotten closer to Velaterra and by extension the Northern Army and Sakura, tensions had risen yet again.

Yukito didn't even spare Syaoran a glance. He was too focused on finding Touya, whom he could feel in this town somewhere. Ever since Yukito had pledge to follow Touya, he'd always been able to sense him. It had made him feel awkward at first, but after time passed, he'd come to be thankful for it. Whether it was a result of his magic acting subconsciously, or something else, Yukito didn't know, and had ceased caring a long time ago. None of it matter, so long as it got him to Touya.

Yuki got the urge to turn left down an alley and didn't ignore the sensation. He merely jerked to the left and hurried down the darkened space with purpose. At the end of the alley was a door that lead into the back of the building on the right. Without knocking, Yuki grabbed the handle and yanked the door open.

What he found, startled him. It was a meeting of some kind, involving mostly men of a young age, all grim faced. Only a few were seated, the rest stood in a loose circle around the only table, on which was a map of Velaterra in great detail. Yukito took all of this in, and only relaxed when his eyes fell on Touya, whom looked so different without his military uniform on.

"Touya," Yuki breathed in relief. His voice broke through the surprise of the rest of the occupants of the room. Who all leapt forward yelling furiously.

"What in the hell?!"

"Who the fuck are you?! How'd you find us?!"

"Get out of here!"

"Yuki!" Touya shouted over all the others. "That's Yuki you morons, the mage I told you about!" Touya pushed his way forward. Yukito reached out and grasped Touya's wrist in a desperate hold. Touya felt it, and placed a hand over his friend's. Quietly, so the others wouldn't hear, he whispered in Yuki's ear. "I missed you too," he said. Yukito felt a small but real smile creep over his face. "Well don't keep standing there in the doorway. Get in here you lot, you especially, brat." Touya said louder.

Syaoran scowled behind Yukito. "He better not mean me," he hissed at Eriol, who could only cover a smile with his hand.

"Of course I mean you, brat. Now get in here, before you attract attention," Touya groused, pulling Yuki in to the room with him. The group filed in quickly, and the other men made sure the door shut securely behind them.

"What is the place, Touya?" Yukito asked as he shrugged out of his traveling cloak. Eriol helped Tomoyo do the same, while Kero snuck into his bag without a sound.

"Glad you asked, this is the headquarters for the resistance faction here in Velaterra," Touya explained grinning broadly. Yukito stared at his friend with something akin to disbelief.

"How long have you been here?"

"In Velaterra?"

"Yes."

"Since this morning, why?"

Yukito took off his glasses and placed a hand over his eyes. "You've been here for less than twelve hours and you're already neck deep into trouble. That's it, I'm never leaving you alone again."

Touya paused, then opened his mouth to spout off something snarky in response but Syaoran interrupted.

"Where's Sakura?" he asked. Touya whirled on him, a shadow falling over his face.

"She's up at the palace. Catrine took her right to _him_."

Syaoran narrowed his amber eyes at him, "And you just let him?"

Everyone froze, and not just because of the hostile tone in Syaoran's voice. But because of the look on Touya's face, and the way it felt like the temperature dropped several degrees. They all took an unconscious step back from the two that were staring at each other with a fridged intensity that scared them all.

Yuki gave himself a shake, and made his way to Touya's side, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. Eriol too, made his way to Syaoran's side and placed a placating hand on his arm.

"Let's not start this, alright? Picking at the past will do nothing to help us now," Eriol said softly, digging his fingers into Syaoran's arm a little harder than necessary. Yuki did the same to Touya, dragging his attention away from his staring contest.

"So what are we going to do now?" Yukito asked, steering Touya to the table where he had been sitting. Eriol pushed Syaoran down into one of the left over chairs. Touya gestured to the others that had been in the room sitting around the table previously.

"As I said earlier, these guys are the leaders of the resistance in the area. That's Hawk," a young man who looked barely old enough to shave, with bright, copper colored hair gave a jaunty two fingered salute to the new arrivals. "This is Samar," Touya pointed to the middle-aged man sitting at the table who hadn't gotten up from his seat the entire time. He was puffing on a intricately carved pipe and acknowledged everyone with a simple nod. "Next to you, brat, is Jade," the young woman smiled at Syaoran and gave him a quick wink of one of her hazel colored eyes before flipping a bit of her brown curly hair from her face. "The rest of the snot-nosed brats are various examples of their followers," Touya said, grinning at the said youngin's to take the bite out of his words. The young men and women grumbled good naturedly in response.

Touya turned to the others, "Guys, these are the people I was telling you about. We have the infamous ex-Prince of Arcadia-"

"Eriol, please," Eriol said, holding up his hand in a begging manner. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

Touya moved on, "This is my partner in all crime, Yukito, 3rd Mage of the High Lord's Armies."

Yukito managed to somehow give a bow that seemed sarcastic, his eyes twinkling.

"Here we have the lovely Miss Tomoyo Daidouji, ex-handmaiden to the High Lord's Seer," Touya gestured to the blushing Tomoyo who managed a quick curtsey.

"Tomoyo, please," she said, unconsciously mimicking Eriol.

"And lastly," Touya finished, not quite able to keep his hostility from his tone, "we have the other infamous leader of the Basick Rebel Village, Syaoran Li. Also known as, 'The Brat'."

Jade unsuccessfully hid a snort at that; causing Syaoran to turn his glare on her. She just grinned and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Now that we're all familiar with one another, what's next?" asked Hawk.

"What were you discussing before we came in?" Eriol asked, curious.

Jade shrugged her shoulders and nodded at the map on the table, "Nothing much really. We were picking Touya's brain about guard locations, and the specifics of the changing of the watch. You know, basic stuff. We haven't had him for long," she finished with a feral grin.

"I already gave them the basics on Sakura's situation," Touya interrupted, casting an annoyed glance at Jade who stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

"We were impressed by the stories of her actions," Samar interjected, speaking for the first time. He raised his eyes to look at the new comers, suspicion shining clearly in their black depths. "If they are true."

Syaoran felt his magic rise in response to the swell of his anger at the man's words and tone. He opened his mouth to spit out a scathing comment but was beaten to the punch.

"They're true," Tomoyo hissed, her eyes flashing angrily in the dim light of the few lamps in the room. "I swear on my life that their true. You wish know how I know? I know because I had to bandage Sakura's back. I know because I'm the one that treated the whip marks. I'm the one that held her when she cried for her brother, her parents, her people. Don't you dare question Sakura's bravery. Don't you _dare_."

This time, Eriol found himself holding Tomoyo back, which he felt was a surprising change. None the less, he agreed whole-heartedly with her words. And from the tense set of Syaoran's shoulders, along with the agitated nature of his magic at the moment, Eriol knew the rebel leader agreed as well.

Samar focused intently on the three of them for a few more seconds before nodding his head and returning to puffing on his pipe. The tension in the air settled once again.

"So, we're back where we started, eh? What happens next?" Hawk asked for the second time; successfully steering the conversation in a forward direction once more.

Syaoran leaned back in his chair so he could see all three resistance leaders at the same time.

"I'm not going to lie to any of you. I came here for Sakura. I came to find her and to take her from Velaterra and the High Lord. If your desires happen to run along those lines, then I believe we can be of help to each other. If not…I will try not to get in your way, and I would hope you'd do the same for me," Syaoran said simply.

"You don't mean to help us then?" Jade asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Getting the Seer out of the clutches of the High Lord would help you all," Syaoran answered.

"I don't deny that, but your skills, along with Prin- I mean Eriol's would be a welcome addition, mate," Hawk said.

Syaoran looked over at Eriol, who frowned.

"We don't want to seem callous or unsupportive of your cause," Eriol began, "But we have a responsibility to Basick Valley, one that we must return to soon."

Touya coughed suddenly, bringing himself to attention.

"Look, I've had a lot of time to think about this. And here's the deal. We," Touya gestured to himself and Syaoran's group, "want to save my sister, and hopefully get a shot at the High Lord. You guys, "Touya gestured to the rest of the people in the room, "want to get into Velaterra and try to take back the city. At the very least, lay siege to the palace, am I right so far?"

Nods all around.

"So," Touya continued, "there is a way for everyone to get what they want, so long as we're all willing to lend a hand to the other group's cause just a bit."

Even Samar leaned forward a little, giving Touya his full attention. "We're listening," Samar said neutrally.

Touya grinned.

* * *

Sakura hung limply from her chains. One of the guards, he was faceless to her in her current state, unlocked her shackles and let her drop into a heap on the floor. Someone, perhaps the same guard, kicked her so she lay on her back. Sakura felt her blood begin to pool underneath her.

"Break time," someone sneered from his position standing over her. "We'll be back after dinner." She dimly registered the sound of booted feet walking away, then the cell door clanging shut.

Sakura licked her dry lips with an equally dry tongue and tried not to wince at the bite marks she found there. She took an unsteady breath as she tried to call up some magic to lessen the pain coming from her large collection of wounds.

It worked, she sighed in relief as the nearly overwhelming pain began to retreat a little. Sakura crossed her arms over her bare chest and fought off a sudden rush of shivers. Shock. She was going into shock. Sakura gritted her teeth and tried to stop shaking but it was difficult. Reluctantly she called up more magic to steady her as she rolled over and pushed herself on to her knees.

Moving slowly, both because she was in pain and because she was shaking so badly, she felt around for the hidden pocket of her skirt where she had hidden her wand. With trembling fingers she pulled it out and used the key end to etch a magic circle in the dirt on the floor of her cell. It was very crude, and lopsided but it would help her focus her magic so that it would be less draining.

After making sure her wand was securely back in her pocket she let her hands fall to the circle's edge and invoked the spell. A wave of dizziness hit her, and she collapsed face down on the floor, her fingers still on the circle's edge. Magic poured from her in an effort to counter the dizziness, the pain, the bleeding. Sakura closed her eyes, feeling so weak.

She was so tired. She was just so tired.

Another series of shakes took over. But she kept her fingers on the circle's edge.

_Please…please…Not yet. I don't want to die yet…_

In her struggled to stay awake, and aware, she couldn't keep up the barrier between her and Syaoran. With a resounding crack, the wall came tumbling down.

* * *

Syaoran had stepped outside to get a breath of fresh air. They had been plotting and planning for hours now, and at the moment were taking a break for a very late dinner. Syaoran took a bite from the small loaf of bread he'd snagged from the basket of food one of the young 'snot-nosed brats' had brought them. He leaned against the wall of the alleyway and looked up at the stars that riddled the sky.

A crack of what sounded to him like thunder startled him.

And suddenly, his vision doubled. A sudden wave of dizziness came over him and the young man had to crouch down in order to make it stop.

Pain exploded on his back, lines of fire were drawn deeply into his flesh making him bite his tongue to keep from crying out.

_Not yet. I don't want to die yet…_

Syaoran let out a strangled gasp at the sound of Sakura's voice.

_Sakura!_

He thought desperately. Gods above, she was in so much pain. What was the High Lord doing to her?!

…_Syaoran?_

Came her whispered reply. Syaoran dropped helplessly to the ground in shock. He reached for his magic and for her. He was stunned to find their connection glowing brightly amidst the threads of his life and magic. The very same ones he had been sorting though for the past twelve days. It fairly hummed with magic and power. Instantly, before she could erect the barrier again, Syaoran began to push his strength and magic to her, bolstering her failing body; and began to take her pain onto himself.

_Where are you?_

He asked her quickly, uncertain how long this part of the connection would last.

…_dungeons…where are you? You feel so…close…_

Her voice wavered, Syaoran gritted his teeth and pushed another wave of strength to her.

_I'm in Velaterra, I've – we've – come for you. Come to take you back home._

_..We?_

Syaoran, uncertain, tried to pass a few images of Eriol, Tomoyo, Kero, and Yukito to her. When he felt echoes of her emotions, he knew she had somehow received something.

_Touya?_

She asked.

_Found him. He's in the castle town outside the city walls. _

He felt her awareness begin to steadily fade. Desperately he reached for her, trying to keep her with him.

…_Don't come…don't let him get you, Syaoran…I won't be able to fight him if he…gets you._

She continued to fail, Syaoran, not knowing if the connection would completely fall apart without her conscious began to furiously send as much of his magic and strength as quickly as he could across their bond.

_Hold on, Sakura. Just hold on, we're coming._

He whispered to her. There were no words, only a rush of fear, sadness…and love. Then all sense of her mind was gone. Syaoran sat, gasping as if he'd just run miles. The bond was still there and still running strong. Sakura had only fallen unconscious. The touch of her mind against his was gone, his sense of her had faded to a faint kind of hum in the background of his own heart and mind.

He breathed a heaving sigh of relief, he could still help her. He immediately concentrated on helping her heal herself. It felt like she had managed to structure a spell, so it was simple for Syaoran to send a steady stream of his magic to her, which in turn went into the spell.

Once he was sure the bond was running strong, Syaoran got to his feet and turned to the door. Now that his concern for Sakura had momentarily been met, he felt his banked anger rush forward. His hands began to shake. He felt something trickle down his back, something warm and wet.

He threw open the door with a bang.

Everyone looked up. Eriol and Tomoyo took one look at his face and they paled. It was almost like they had read his mind. They knew.

"We go at dawn," Syaoran said viciously, his hands tightening into fists.

Hawk looked bewildered at Syaoran's sudden change. They had been planning extensively, it would take them at least till tomorrow afternoon to get everything needed together. "What? Why?" Hawk asked.

Syaoran growled, and reached for the hem of his rough weave shirt. He jerked it over his head in one furious stroke and then turned to show his back to those present.

There was a simultaneous, sharp intake of breath from everyone. Syaoran looked over his shoulder, his gaze, heavy, hot and intensely angry. The air stirred around him, and his amber eyes burned.

He had taken her pain on for her, and in doing so, his body had echoed her injuries. His back was marred by open, angry bleeding lines.

"They're torturing her."

* * *

A/N: I do not own any of the canon characters used in this piece, nor do I stake any claim on them with the publishing of this work.

uh...(_timidly waves_) hi? (_ducks the barrage of things thrown in her direction_ _by angry readers_) ...right, so, I guess you guys are a little on the pissed off side. But you ain't gettin' an apology. I've been holding down two jobs this summer so free time has been nil. Anyways, I've quit my full-time job in preparation of returning to school (senior year! whooohooo!) so I will have some time to continue working on FGMS. However, I'm leaving the country in three weeks to begin my study abroad program so if you don't hear from me for a while...that's why. I'll try my best to finish this up while abroad (only 2 more chapters), but I make no promises.

Next Chapter: Seizing Choice (no comments this time.)

**Review Responses:**

**JessiTsuki: **_This could have been an original novel!  
_Actually, it was. This fic started off as an original story idea of mine from high school. I changed it into a fanfiction because at the time, that was what I was intrested in writing. Not to mention, I think I get better response on .

**KT: **_Was Vasan's Diet based on Japan's?  
_Guilty as charged. I took a Japanese politics class in Fall '07; and the idea of a Diet just sorta stuck with me.

**GAH!: **_You aren't planning another CCS fanfiction?_  
Nope, sorry. I've got my Rurouni Kenshin fic that I'll be focusing on after this one's done, then onto Inuyasha. I have inklings of a _Tsubasa _fic, but that'll be a long way off.

**CheeseyCraziness:** _You know Tamora Pierce?  
_Are you kidding? Magic Circle? The Immortals? Alanna? Those series got me through middle school with my sanity intact. (well...sorta.) As for your "never-seen-by-others" works, maybe you should reconsider sharing your writing. If you're shy, start off with close friends, that's how I got into this. But give it a try!

p.s. yes, in case anyone was wondering, I put myself in my story. So sue me. (_lawyers descend on her_) Gah! It was a joke! (_flees_)


	25. Part Six: Choice I

Fate Guides My Steps

Chapter 25: Seizing Choice (Part I)

Author: BrokenPoetry (Jade)

_For Max, and his sad eyes._

* * *

**Velaterra, Hummai**

**21****st**** of the 4****th**** Moon Month**

It was barely morning, but if the guard concentrated on the eastern horizon, he imagined he could see the bare lightening on the land that heralded the morn. His shift was due to end at sunrise, and as far as his tired, achy body was concerned, that sun couldn't haul its bright ass over the horizon fast enough. He was never going to take the night shift again if he could help it. He coughed a little, hoping all the while he wasn't getting sick while he rang for a servant to bring him something warm to drink.

His little guard house wasn't much, just a little structure overhead to shield any rain that fell. It also had a rope on a pulley down by his feet that rang in the small kitchen at the base of the wall. It was there so the guards could ring for food or drink on their shifts. He also had a stool, but if the captain saw him sitting he'd dock his pay for a week. Tight fisted bastard…

The servant appeared, a young girl, carrying a large mug of steaming tea. She brought it to him with nary a sound. He nodded his thanks and she left.

The guard sipped his tea, and looked out over the town that had built up around Velaterra. It wasn't anything pretty to look at, but from a certain point of view it was kind of impressive. The sheer size of it, along with the fact that all of those buildings were sturdy, told of the talent of those who'd built it. It was also laid out like a city, the evicted Arcadians had taken pains to plan it out so as to keep it somewhat organized.

It was probably almost six when the guard noticed that there was a light burning in the window of one of the houses. It wasn't unusual; just someone who probably couldn't sleep. But the guard rather thought it looked like one lone flickering star in a black sky. He shook his head; he was so tired he was getting poetic.

He watched idly, not really paying any attention. Then…another light was lit in another window. He ignored it. A few minutes later, another light burned. Followed more quickly by another and another, until it seemed like the entire shanty town was a reflection of the sparkling sky overhead.

The guard stared in wonder, confused, curious if this was normal or something strange. He knew that a great deal of those living in the town worked in the city, they were probably just early risers. But still, it was a sight to see. The glittering, flickering candles from the many windows winking like the stars above.

The sun rose, and crested the horizon. Just before the shift change was to happen, the guard watched, surprised as one by one, in quick succession, the lights went out.

* * *

**West Entrance, Outside Velaterra, Hummai**

"That was risky," Samar grumbled as he and the other members of his small group made their slow way through the lines of people heading into the city in the early morning light.

"It was the only way we could get word out that quickly, as you well know," Hawk groused out, annoyed that the older man was _still_ harping on this. Yes, the candle trick that morning had been risky. Yes, it practically announced to the whole of Velaterra that something was afoot. But they hadn't the time to send out messengers to everyone.

"It gives them a warning that something is up," Samar said, leading the pony that was hitched to the wagon. In the wagon were seven of their fighters, all stretched out in the back of the wagon, moaning pitifully as though they were taken with fever. Which is what they were supposed to be doing. The castle town outside the palace had doctors of course, but for those who could afford it, they could go into the palace city and request that the royal guard doctors, who were better trained, take a look at the ill person or persons.

"They only know that something is up, not what. We'll be fine," Hawk growled, "now in the name of the gods, _shut-up_."

Samar gave him a dark look that promised retribution for that smart remark the moment they were alone, but Hawk couldn't bring himself to care. He was tired, he'd been up all night, preparing for this day. This day that he could scarcely believe had come.

They waited, barely able to hide their impatience, as the guards at the gate slowly let people into the palace city.

"I hope Jade is okay with the others," Hawk muttered quietly, unable to keep the silence going.

Samar huffed, "Don't worry about her, worry about those she's with," he said.

Hawk smiled at that.

* * *

**South Entrance, Outside Velaterra, Hummai**

Jade sneezed.

"Bless you," came a whisper from the portly man standing next to her. She smiled at him.

"Thanks, Yuki," she whispered back.

It was hard to imagine that this hulking man who was in line behind her was the mage, but she had witnessed the transformation herself just an hour earlier. A few places ahead of them in line, Touya was shifting impatiently, in the guise of a older, bent man with grey hair. Behind them, Syaoran and Eriol were both dressed in some clothing they had procured for them. Both were disguised as stable lads, they even had the work visas to prove it, borrowed of two brothers who were enjoying a morning off. Tomoyo stood in line with them, a kerchief over her long hair, dressed in a threadbare maid's uniform, caring a large bucket full of cleaning supplies.

It was almost painful, having to wait like this. But Jade just closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. This was just another work day. That was all it was. Nothing more.

They hadn't spent the night before, plotting how to overthrow one of the worst tyrants in history's memory. They had made a plan that if it worked as they hoped it did, would mean the end of the Hummai Empire, and the man who lead it.

"Are you sure the others will make it into the city?" Yuki asked in a hushed voice.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Even though the security is higher because of our candle trick this morning, we've spread everyone out adequately. Besides, they're not going to be expecting a magical attack, they know that we don't have the magical know how for it."

"Well then, it shall be an interesting morning to say the least," Yuki muttered, then fell silent as several guards came walking down the line, their eyes roving the people with shrewd looks.

Yukito took a deep calming breath and fixed a vacant look on his face.

Time to go to work.

* * *

**Dungeons of Velaterra Palace, Hummai**

The first thing Sakura was able to notice as she slowly and painfully came to was that she wasn't dead.

That was a surprise.

As she came to terms with still being in the realm of the living, she noticed other things too: her bond with Syaoran was open and strong. She could feel his presence on the other side as though he was next to her. He was distracted at the moment though, she got the impression of impatience, annoyance, and a hint of fear. She used his distraction to take stock of the rest of her.

She was in pain, but not nearly as much as she thought she'd be in. Confused, she reached back with her arm, wincing a little, and touched her back.

Her probing fingers found flesh that was sore but healing. In fact, the scabs felt as though they were days old, rather than just hours. She twisted experimentally, feeling the tug on the healing whip marks, but none of them gave as they should have being so fresh. Amazed, Sakura hauled herself to her feet and slowly stretched. Pain flared through her whole frame, but it was bearable.

Sakura shook her head with disbelief, and glanced down at the floor. There was a crudely drawn spell circle there, and suddenly, memories of last night returned in a rush.

She had been dying. The whipping, that brutal whipping had been too much for her exhausted body to handle and she had started to just shut down. Sakura knelt and touched the edges of the circle, tasting the magic that still lingered there, barely. It 'tasted' like pine forests, sunlight on snow, and seemed to hold the presence of the color green.

Syaoran.

That's right. Syaoran was here.

Fear flooded her being, and she felt Syaoran's attention return to her immediately.

_What are you thinking?_ Sakura screamed at him.

_That I've got to save you,_ was his response.

Furious and fearful, Sakura took her barely recovered magic and slammed up a barrier between them. It didn't work as she wanted. The bond stayed, and Sakura couldn't manage to close it down anymore; however, the steady stream of input from Syaoran faded and she could no longer hear his thoughts or emotions.

His magic continued to mingle with hers across the bond, and nothing she did could convince the strands of power to come apart or separate.

Sakura wanted to scream.

What was he doing? She thought furiously. Was he trying to get them all killed?

If the High Lord captured Syaoran, there would be no going back. She'd meant what she'd said to the High Lord. For Syaoran she'd break the world. She would submit to the High Lord's demands and let the world burn, so long as it meant he lived.

Sakura forced her tired, aching body to move, hoping that if she did, it would lessen her frustration, fear, and anger. It didn't do anything but wind her. She sat down against a wall, pulling her knees up under her chin, and wrapping her arms around her folded legs.

But her respite didn't last long. The door to her cell unlocked and was thrown open. One of the guards from last night, stared down at her, his face filled with anger and surprise. Behind him a servant shifted nervously from foot to foot, in his hands a wide, deep pewter bowl.

"Survived the night, did you?" the guard growled, stepping aside letting the servant inside the cell, where he set the great bowl down and scurried back out.

Sakura didn't answer, only glared at the guard. He threw the bundle that had been in his hands at her, and it landed at her feet with a thump.

"The High Lord demands your presence in an hour. Get dressed and be ready," he ordered. He then backed out of the cell and slammed the door shut and locked it once more.

By the dim light that filtered in through the cracks of her cell and the barred window well above her head, Sakura unwrapped the package, eager to put something on to cover her chest and back. She was surprised by what she found folded up in that package. Someone had gone back to her old room and gotten some of her old clothing. It was one of her plainer dresses, thick linen, with bell sleeves, a loose skirt, and a wide neck. Sakura ran her fingers over the embroidery that was along the neck, and the sleeves, remembering Tomoyo doing that during her short stint as her maid. It was a pattern of a climbing vine that had delicate purple blossoms blooming.

The bowl that the servant had left was filled to the top with water. Carefully, she crawled over to it, and took several slow sips from it. It was a little stale, but it was cool and it was the best thing she'd ever tasted.

She ended up drinking about a fourth of it, but then used the rest of it to carefully clean herself. The water was a brown-red color from the dirt and blood by the time she was finished. Sakura stood in the middle of the cell, trying to keep from swaying as she let herself dry off. Once she was only damp, she pulled on her dress and settled it around her shoulders. She took her wand from her discarded skirt and then realized that this dress didn't have pockets. After a moments deliberation, she slipped the chain over her head and tucked the necklace under the bodice.

Sakura tottered over to the wall again, and sank down to the floor. She leaned her head back against the wall and tried not to think about her meeting with the High Lord.

He would ask, and she would refuse. He would threaten her, and she would have to hold firm. He would probably torture her some more, and she would have to hold her tongue. He would kill her, and she would have to die.

What a sorry fate, indeed.

Idly, almost as if in defense of that morbid prediction of her future, her imagination in turn spun a different future.

She found herself walking a wooded path, tall great trees all around her. She heard the sound of distant, happy laughter, and followed it. The path opened up into a great clearing that had a stone cottage in the center, a barn and a large fenced in yard that held several mountain ponies, one of them very familiar. In the yard in front of the house, three children chased each other back and forth, screaming with delight as they played some variation of tag. One was older than the other two, probably around 7 or 8, he had dark brown hair similar to hers, and when he looked up, it was Syaoran's amber eyes that found her. He grinned.

The other two, twins, Sakura realized, also stopped and looked over at her. They had her green eyes. They too, smiled hugely at seeing her. But she couldn't bring herself to step forward, into the daydream. She stayed where she was, flitting along the edges of a happiness she would never have.

Sakura heard someone coming, footsteps that were light and even. From around the corner of the cottage, came Syaoran. He was dressed in plain, comfortable clothing. He saw her, and turned to face her fully. He smiled at her, something that was more in his bight amber eyes than in the corners of his mouth.

"Well? What are you waiting for, love? An invitation?" he asked.

The cell door unlocked, breaking her concentration, and the happy daydream faded into nothing. Sakura touched her cheeks in surprise and found them damp with tears.

The guard came in, and looked her over with distaste.

"On your feet," he ordered. Sakura sighed, rubbed the last of her tears away and got to her feet slowly. Her body cried out its protest. She may have managed about a week's worth of healing in a night, but that didn't mean she wasn't paying for it now. But surprisingly, while her body was exhausted, her magic was doing alright. The levels weren't at their normal form, but she had enough to help her stand upright and with little pain while keeping her barrier between her and Syaoran.

The guard shackled her hands together and led her roughly out of her cell.

As they walked down the long line of cells filled with people who were all in a state far worse than her own, a horrible thought occurred to her.

She was bonded with Syaoran.

Would that mean he would feel her death?

Sakura swallowed the painful lump in her throat, and tried not to consider that thought further.

* * *

**Velaterra, Hummai**

Timing is everything.

Touya was sure of few things these days, but that thought, was something that he was sure would be true no matter his place in the world. The young ex-colonel took a deep, steadying breath and checked the surroundings of his little group once more.

He didn't understand much of what the magic users were doing. He knew some, but nearly enough to grasp the technical details that were currently giving Yuki so much trouble. The mage was standing over a carefully drawn magic circle, paintbrush in hand, every shred of his attention on the problem before him. Touya wasn't sure, but he imagined that Eriol and The Brat were probably having similar difficulties.

Uneasy with the amount of time this was taking, Touya checked the street beyond the little alley way they were hiding in once more.

"Quit that for gods' sake," Jade growled at him, annoyed. Touya looked up at her, agitated.

"Quit what? Being look-out?"

"The more peerin' around that corner you do, the better chance of someone spotting you."

Touya grumbled at her, but leaned his back against the wall in the shadows, and crossed his arms over his chest. He cast a worried glance at Yuki, who was now muttering darkly to himself.

"What's taking so long?" Touya asked. Jade shrugged her shoulders; she was lying on the roof of the low building that on the right of the alley. She had a better, less obvious view of the street before them.

"I don't know. Perhaps there is more to the city wards than we thought. Maybe he's trying to find a creative way around an alarm. It could be one of a hundred things."

"You know much about magic?"

"Enough to keep me from killing myself with my own powers," was her blithe answer, "Before Arcadia fell, I was preparing to enter into the Mage's Academy here. The entrance exams require at least a basic grasp of magical theory and practice."

Touya nodded his head; he could remember hearing things about that school. The High Lord closed it after taking the city. All mages were either killed or forced into the Army's service, and were trained as war mages. Yuki had once told him that it was a terrible waste; that there were many mages who's talents didn't run towards offensive or defensive magics. More often than not, mages turned out to be healers, farmers, builders, academics, and scientists; these kinds of people were in needed around Hummai desperately.

"What kind of mage would you have made? Do you know?"

"My talent seems to lie in nature around me, fire in particular. But I can't do that," Jade said, waving a hand in Yuki's direction, "I have no finesse what so ever. I'm more of a brute force kind of girl."

Any further conversation was interrupted by Yuki letting out an explosive sigh and tossing his paintbrush to the side. He sat down with a thump, and ran a weary hand across his brow. Touya vacated his post, trusting Jade to keep an eye out, to check on his friend.

"You alright?"

Yuki waved him off however, and clambered to his feet, dusting his robes off.

"Fine, fine. That was definitely harder than I'd thought it be though."

"How so?" came Jade's curious question.

"Well, when the High Lord attacked this city he had his war mages destroy much of the original warding that was in place. However, after he took the palace, apparently he had his mages rebuild the wards again, and then had them add their own over top of those. So essentially, I just had to make a key that fit two completely different locks."

"You think Eriol and The Brat managed their ends okay?"

"I think we would have heard something from them if otherwise. Now come on, we've got the other corner to mark up. Jade? You going to be alright with this?" Yuki asked.

"Ya, ya, no worries. It's just a point and shoot kind of spell, right?"

Yuki nodded his head, "Yes, just feed as much of your magic into the spell circle. Fast and strong."

"That I can do," Jade confirmed, "Will I be getting any back up?"

Touya nodded his head, "Several magic adepts will be meeting you here, after we leave. You okay to do the signal, right?"

Jade rolled her eyes, "Touya, trust me, the signal flare is the one aspect of my powers I have complete faith in. Just keep your eyes on the sky, and expect fireworks," she said with an impish grin.

* * *

**Elsewhere in Velaterra**

Syaoran swore as he felt his connection with Sakura fade. He was just happy that she hadn't screamed at him while he'd been painting that damn complicated circle. She had slammed up those barriers of hers again, and while his sense of her faded, he could still feel the connection to her magic.

"You alright, Li?" Hawk asked, from his spot in the kitchen door way.

"Fine," Syaoran answered, rising, "The circle's finished, how's everyone else doing?"

"Okay, I think. I mean, no one's been captured. So we're fine."

Syaoran was standing in the filthy backyard of a galley kitchen; he and Hawk had had to clear away a great deal of garbage before there was a clean enough spot to put the circle. The spell had to be structured carefully, it was crafted to negate the wards around the city and the palace, to bring them crashing down around the High Lord's ears. It had taken Eriol and Yuki half the night, pooling what they both knew about the wards, old and new, to even come up with a general idea of the kind of circle they'd need. Syaoran just thanked his lucky stars that he'd been learning ward magics from Eriol for the past five years, just in case something happened to him and it fell to Syaoran to keep up the wards around Basick Valley; because there had been quite a few snags that they hadn't expected, and Syaoran had had to improvise.

"How long you think?" Syaoran asked, carefully re-checking his work, they'd only get one shot at this…

"Not sure, if Eriol and Yukito had the same problems as you, that probably set us back a few minutes."

They both turned at the sound of running feet. A young girl came into the kitchen, panting hard, but her excitement was obvious on her face.

"The mage is heading to the last site; Eriol says he's done and awaiting the signal."

Hawk nodded, "Any word from Samar?"

The little girl nodded, her pigtail braids flapping, "He's ready at the armory."

"Okay, Syaoran? You gonna be alright? I've got to go make sure Jade gets the help with her circle."

"I'm fine, if anyone comes, I've got plenty of hiding places," Syaoran said dryly, waving his hand to the mountains and piles of trash everywhere. Hawk chuckled.

"Luck, then, oh mighty Rebel Leader," Hawk said, offering Syaoran his hand. Syaoran took it, shaking it with a wry grin.

"Luck, Hawk."

* * *

**Elsewhere in Velaterra**

Samar remained unruffled and unaffected by the tension in the air. He and his group were in the armory, it was their usual jobs to see after the weapons, and maintain the forge. Around him, young Arcadian men, went about their duties, trying their hardest not to let anything on. They weren't having much luck. Samar sighed inwardly, and prayed for the signal to come soon, else wise these young idiots were going to give the entire thing away with their significant looks, and tense presence. They were practically broadcasting subterfuge to the wary and on guard soldiers that were trying to go about their business.

This was going to be a bloody fight.

Samar suppressed an excited smile at the thought.

* * *

**Elsewhere in Velaterra**

Jade swallowed nervously, and rubbed her sweaty hands against her breeches for what felt like the thousandth time. She was crouched in the back of her little alley, the magic circle within an arm's reach. She peered uneasily around the crates she was hiding behind, watching the small amount of the street that she could see.

No one.

And then, she saw a flash of red hair, and felt herself relax just a bit. Sure enough, Hawk came ambling across the square across the street from her. Behind him, were two older teens, looking for all the world, nervous as hell. Hawk checked the street carefully, and then nodded to them. The two, scurried across the street and into the alley, coming immediately to Jade's side.

"We ready?" Jade asked.

"Hawk's just waiting on a runner to tell him that the mage has finished his last circle," the young girl replied.

"Okay, that should be any minute now then," Jade assured them with a tight smile, "Yuki left here about twenty minutes ago."

Jade went back to anxiously watching the street, while the young boy and girl leaned against the wall, trying to be still. A wagon rolled idly by, but then came to a stop in front of the square's entrance where Hawk loitered in the shadows just out of sight. An old man climbed wearily down from the wagon's seat, and then bent to check one of his horse's shoes. Jade swallowed, and rubbed her hands against her breeches again. She knew what was in that wagon; her sharp eyes immediately went to the other people she could see. More than half were theirs.

Good, with Hawk making his stand there, it would keep attention off what was going on in this little back alley.

Jade tried to breathe even, deep, breaths, but she was having trouble calming herself down. Looking down, she realized her hands were shaking badly. She clenched them in to fists, and prayed to all the gods she'd ever heard of for strength.

She checked the street again; and there was Hawk, bending down to the help the old man get back into his wagon. He looked over his shoulder, right at Jade, and flashed her the thumbs up sign. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a young girl with pigtail braids scampering away as though hell itself was on her hells.

And suddenly, Jade felt calm.

Her heart calmed, her breathing evened, and her hands became still. Jade stood, cupping her hands together and reaching for that solid presence within herself that she had come to rely on in recent years.

Bright red and orange flame bloomed in her hands, dancing and flickering eagerly. She heard the two teens behind her crawl forward to the circle, preparing themselves.

Jade looked down at the flame in her hands, thinking of the night that she watched the very city that she stood in now, burn. Burn all because of one man's greed. The fire grew more solid in her hands, spinning slowly, almost lazily in a circle so that it formed a ball.

"Burn brightly," she whispered to no one but herself, and then, in a louder tone she told the two behind her, "Cover your ears."

Jade leaned back, pulled back her right arm, and threw the ball of glittering fire into the sky. With her magic she pushed it up and up, and then released her constraints on the compacted sphere.

Jade didn't wait for the explosion, or the noise, she just turned and dropped to her knees. Without thought, she called up her magic, the gold tendrils visible on her fingers, and slammed her palms on the edges of the circle, just as the air shook with the force of a thunder clap.

* * *

**Elsewhere in Velaterra**

Syaoran was on his knees at the edge of the circle, eyes on the sky. He took a deep, calming breath, and tried once more to reach for Sakura. But she still wasn't answering. He got the vague feeling of fear and determination though.

_Hold on, Sakura…_

His thoughts were broken off, as he saw a small sphere of compacted red streak up into the blue sky. It reached the height of its ascent, and then promptly exploded into a furiously bright shower of orange and red sparks. Syaoran actually flinched at the fierce explosion, the sound shaking the air.

But he couldn't stop to admire the expression of magic; instead, he called up his magic, and slapped his hands onto the edges of the circle, letting his magic feed the spell that was starting to rise…unable to give any thought to the strands of pink swirling through the green of his magic...

* * *

**Elsewhere in Velaterra**

"Fireworks indeed," Touya muttered, wincing at the thunderclap Jade's fireworks had caused. He didn't have to check behind him to know that Yuki was already working the spell.

He threw off his cloak, and drew his sword. People out on the street, were all either pointing up at the sky as the last of the sparkles faded, or were going about the business of rebellion. Swords were dug up from ditches, lances pulled out of gutters. People began to scream as they realized there were rebels amongst them.

Touya smiled a tight and rueful smile; and guarded his friend's back, no matter the cost.

* * *

**Elsewhere in Velaterra**

Eriol had just enough time to steal a kiss from Tomoyo before the signal went up. Kero, who was riding in Tomoyo's bucket of 'cleaning supplies' (which was actually the paint and brushes needed for the circles) chuckled softly.

Eriol tore himself away from her as the supposedly peaceful morning was shattered by the thunderclap. He didn't waste time checking the sky, he only fell to his knees before his circle, and slammed his palms down. The circle burst into navy blue light, almost blinding on lookers.

Instantly, he felt the magic of the others, Syaoran's green that was twined with strands of a soft pink, Jade's gold, Yuki's ice blue, and the tinges of others that were helping. Their magic twisted through the lines of the spell, and the wards around the city began to flicker.

* * *

**Elsewhere in Velaterra**

The soldiers were startled by the noise of the explosion – but he and his men weren't. That was the first and only advantage they were going to get. So Samar leapt forward, his throwing knife already lodged in the captain on duty's throat.

They were going to have to get as much as they could out of this slim advantage…

* * *

**Elsewhere in Velaterra**

Hawk spared not a glance for Jade's signal, even though he knew it was quite impressive. Instead, he and the old man were already on the ground, yanking back the tarp that covered the back of the wagon reveling the stockpile of weapons that lay there.

Hawk snatched up a sword, and leapt up onto the seat of the wagon, he held the sword a loft, amongst the startled and frightened screams of the surprised populous.

"_Awake and arise Arcadia! ARISE!"_ he howled, and his fellow rebels answered his howl with screams of their own.

And the city, for the second time in a decade, descended into chaos.

* * *

**The Palace**

Sakura was returned without any ado to the throne room. Nothing had changed in her short absence, even though to Sakura it felt as though eons had passed. Pain did that to people.

The High Lord was still perched in his throne chair, however he did not look up upon her entering with her guards. Instead, his attention was focused on a highly familiar map laying on a low table before his feet. The map was covered with white and black stones, and the High Lord was walking one of the black stones across the back of his knuckles.

No one spoke.

His guards, stationed around the room, were ever silent, staring straight forward without so much as blinking. Sakura always found them to be...chilling. They were similar to the High Lord in that nothing was in their eyes, but unlike the High Lord, they were...hollow rather than empty. They held the sense of vacancy, that their bodies were just shells left behind since the soul had long since flown away. They were his drones, they did whatever asked, exactly as ordered. The High Lord could tell one of them to hack his arm off with a dull knife and the guard in question would do it. No hesitation.

"How was your night, Sakura? I hope you slept well," the High Lord spoke, startling her. Sakura however, shook it off and raised her chin.

"It was fine, your highness," she said simply, "though I must say my accommodations were a bit poor."

"Well, perhaps after your reading today, we might be able to put you into more suitable rooms, my dear," he answered blandly. He stopped toying with the black stone and placed it gracefully down on the map. He then tilted his head to the side as he considered this new change in the game.

"I will not read for you again," Sakura said, her eyes flashing, "and no amount of torture will make me change my mind."

That made the High Lord look up. Sakura had to resist the urge to look away as his empty eyes fixed on her with uncomfortable scrutiny. There was a long pause, he seemed to be studying her, like he had his map.

"...no. I do not suppose it will. At least, torturing you physically will not change your mind," He rose from his throne, idly stepped around the low table and down the steps. There was a noticeable change in the air, a kind of focused intent. Sakura felt her throat go dry as the dark man brought the full weight of his presence to bear against her. Sakura felt black eat at the edges of her vision, and her lungs compressed painfully in her chest.

He continued to stalk closer, speaking as he did so, "But I could always torture you in other ways, my dear. You were always so unresponsive to physical abuse anyways. But emotional blackmail is your weakness, isn't it? You've already admitted that there is one person out there for whom you would disregard all of your ideals, all of your promises...all of your pitiful hopes for..."

Sakura's mind screamed in fear, _not Syaoran!_ She tried desperately to clamp it down, but it wasn't working. Terror was singing, keening through her veins and ears as this horrible being inched closer to her, his words soft poison dripping from his rotting mouth. Her heart was beating a wild tattoo in her chest, and she clenched a hand over it in an effort to remain calm. But nothing worked.

"So who is it? Some cur you've fancied yourself in love with? Perhaps a member of that same village who so zealously sought your death upon realizing your identity? Who is it, my dear? Who would you break your world for?" he whispered to her.

He was overwhelming her, just like he always did. Except this time, he wasn't backing off. He wasn't just scaring her and then retreating. This time, he was pushing against her so hard Sakura was amazed that bruises weren't forming on her skin. His entire presence was being brought against hers and she could feel hers lagging. What did she have to fight him with? He was unbeatable. Unstoppable.

Her knees felt weak, so she let them buckle. She fell to the floor and lay there, her skin burning against the frigid marble. She gasped desperately for breath.

The only thought she could hold in her mind, the only one she could focus on, was Syaoran. That terrifying thought she had had as the guards had dragged her from her cell this morning. The idea that he would feel her die. And so she clung, with all of her remaining strength to the frail wall that separated her mind from his. She clung to it, and poured all she was into keeping it up.

The world was flickering now. Her thoughts were starting to fade. The empty black was eating everything away. She could hear the High Lord far off now, his voice no longer so frightening. It was just the barest whisper of sound.

"Who is it, Sakura?"

Well that's such an easy question, Sakura thought dimly, with such a simple answer. There was only one person in her life now. Here at the end of herself, there was only one that mattered.

His magic was so twined with her own, Sakura thought. It was actually quite beautiful.

And now that she looked at it, he was focusing pretty hard on something with their magic too...but then the black was starting to touch the fringes of that as well. Everything was turning empty, all of it was fading.

Through the thick stone walls of the palace, and the marble of the throne room, a distant thunder clap reached them.

The High Lord's attention shifted, and Sakura was suddenly able to breathe again.

And then her's and Syaoran's magics bloomed in her mind, the High Lord's empty black falling away. A magic circle appearing to her mind's eye as he fed their magic into it at a desperate pace. Her memory moved slowly, but she was able to recognize the symbols being used. They were for destabilizing wards.

To her, it was as though she could hear century old barriers creak and moan under the sudden onslaught of magic determined on bringing them down. Sakura felt a brief and tantalizing flare of hope as cracks began to sound in the fabric of the ward spells. Whatever it was her friends were so desperate to do, it was working.

"They are bringing down the city's wards," the High Lord said plainly, "Summon the First Mage, see to it that the wards around the palace remain up."

One of his guards broke away from the wall and soundlessly left the throne room. The High Lord stood where he was, eyes unfocused as he seemed to be watching something happening beyond the walls of the room.

Sakura swallowed, she too had her focus on something beyond the room. Syaoran was concentrating wholly on the spell at hand, pushing as hard as he could against the ancient wards. Finally, there was a crackle, followed immediately by a crunch, like glass being crushed underfoot. And then a rushing, roaring noise as the glass came crashing down.

The wards had fallen.

* * *

**Elsewhere in Velaterra**

Touya used the pummel of his sword to knock out one of the soldiers, wincing as he did. He may have felt nothing but loathing for Hummai and the High Lord, but these men were men he knew. Men he'd fought with. And in the heat of battle, any soldier could tell you that empires, flags, and ideals fell aside with the dead, and that in the end, you fight for the man next to you, not a king.

So, despite the wounds it earned him, Touya killed no soldier, he only forced them out of the fight - in any way he could manage.

"Yuki! We've got to meet the others!" he yelled over the carnage happening around them. The mage, who stood to his right, nodded in the direction of a fenced in back garden to their left that had managed to remain yet unscathed.

"I think we'll have the best luck cutting through houses!" the mage said.

Touya ducked his head, jerking Yuki down with him as a bolt of flame cut over them.

"Gods damn it all, Jade!" Hawk screamed at Jade who had retaken her post on one of the low roofs and was picking off soldiers with her magic. Jade had only time to flash the three of them an apologetic smile before returning to her work.

"You two better run!" Hawk yelled, barely heard over the noise of battle, despite being no more than twenty feet away. "This is gettin' awfully thick! You've done your part, now it's time for us to hold up our end!"

He punctuated his words by ducking a soldier's broad stroke aimed at taking his arm off at the shoulder, then gutted the same soldier with a knife he drew from his belt left handed. Touya winced as the soldier crumpled.

"Good luck, Hawk!" Yuki yelled as he and Touya turned away from the fight.

"Aw this? No worries here, ma-" A flash of fire went spinning by his head, just inches from his ear. He whirled before finishing his sentence to scream at Jade again. Who's only response was to toss another bolt, this one taking out a soldier to Hawk's left who had been about to take the young man's head right off his body with an already gory battle axe.

"You're welcome, you dickwad!" she screamed back.

Touya and Yuki cut a path to the fenced back garden and took their leave.

* * *

A/N: I do not own any of the canon characters used in this piece, nor do I stake any claim on them with the publishing of this work.

The editing of this chapter was done by yours truly, so all grammar and spelling errors that escaped MS Word are my fault.

So...uh...hi? Please don't kill me?

It's been almost two whole years, I know, and I really am sorry. But I promise you, the last two years have been pretty non-stop crazy for me. Hells bells still are. Full time master's program with job are not really all that conducive for free time. This chapter is only part one of the 'Seizing Choice' chapter. This part is what I have managed to cobble together after two years of nearly non-existant attention. The second half is as of yet, unwritten and I honestly don't know when I will have the time to sit down and pound out the rest. But I felt that since I had this much, I might as well post it. Wasn't fair to just have it sitting on my desktop collecting dust.

I want to express my deep and heartfelt thanks to everyone who has kept up with this story over the past two years. You guys are incredible. And I hope you can forgive me my haitus. I can promise you this, I _will_ finish this frackin' story even if it kills me. I mean honestly, a chapter and a half away from completion? There's no way I'm letting this go unfinished.

Next Chapter: Chapter 25: Seizing Choice (II) (In which there is a conclusion to the plot. Hopefully.)


End file.
